Evanescent Snow
by YuukiRI
Summary: I won't trust you to avoid betrayal, I won't betray anyone because there's no one to betray, I won't die because I live to kill another, I'm not afraid of losing anything because there's nothing left to lose.  Characters are all OOC.
1. Blessed Thirteen

**Finally after three years...A new chapter!**

****And I'd like to apologize in advance if I insulted anyone's beliefs in this chapter and throughout the story~**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the characters of CCS, only the plot of this story =)  
**

_**Blessed Thirteen **_

_Colourless flakes of snow gently drift around us, as if they were the pure white feathers of a fallen angel. My emerald eyes gazed intently into his amber ones as my hand tightly grasped the cold handle of my pistol, aimed unswervingly towards his chest. With only the howls of the wind sounding in the atmosphere I spoke with my voice filled with undeniable coldness. "You know, if you're not careful this dismal day may end with the snow tainted by the deep crimson colour of your blood, just like the day we first met." I paused; __reminiscing_ _that__ day, the day when it all began, the day when you changed my fate, the fate that I didn't want to change. I shook my head, 'everything will be fine, if you'd just died'. I linked my eyes with his again; a bitter smile gracing my cerise lips. "So try not to disappoint me, okay? My most beloved, beloved…-" _

'_Enemy.'_

'_Ding dong' _

'_My life is worthless'. _

'_Ding dong'_

'This world is worthless.'

'_Ding dong'_

'_The people in this worthless world are worthless.'_

'_Ding dong'_

'Such as people like-'

'_Ding dong' _

'_People like-'_

'Ding dong.'

I let out a frustrated sigh as I stormed to the door. _'Especially people like-' _I opened the door my eyes greeted by the sight of Tanabe-san. I took a deep breathe and gave her a sugar coated smile. _'-like this infuriating woman.'_ As I finished my thought I continued to smile at her and used a sickly sweet voice that surely didn't belong to me as I said cheerfully, "Why good morning Tanabe-san, what a…pleasant surprise for a Sunday morning." _'It's 5'oclock in the morning woman! Way too early for a crazy woman like you to be knocking on my door.'_

"Oh, you're always such a bundle of joy, Mika. Here, I brought you some of my homemade peanut butter cookies!" She shoved the cookies to me as she giggled hysterically like those drama-overdosed high school girls.

My brow furrowed slightly. Seriously lady, you're already 70 years old, way past the age of a high school student. As I kept my thoughts to myself, I took the cookies and set it down beside me, as I found myself replying pleasantly. "Anyone would become one once they talk to a joyful woman such as you Tanabe-san. And thank you for the cookies." This got her going; whenever I try to compliment her or flatter her she would blush, go into a series of squeals and non-stop gossip talk, a self-defence mechanism when she's embarrassed I suppose.

Now usually, I wouldn't act this way to anyone, especially to her, but she was, after all, the wife of my landlord and I wouldn't want to be kicked out of my new house when I just only moved in a few days ago would I? Well I wouldn't actually mind that much if this house wasn't the cheapest in my school's vicinity. Plus she adores me, every time she comes over she brings a gift, and I don't mean those small-time gifts., I mean like new cooking ware and kitchen utensils to help me move in, or clothes she bought for her beloved "daughter". Since I moved in a week ago I didn't need to buy a single thing for myself. I don't really know why Tanabe-san loves me so much, but I can guess.

The gossiping neighbours mentioned to me quite a few times of how much I look like Tanabe-san's daughter when she was young. Every time I remember this fact I roll my eyes in mockery, just because I look like her daughter doesn't exactly give her the right to change my name to Mika. Well, it doesn't actually matter, since even if she called me by the name I gave her she'd get it wrong anyway, after all, it's just one of my many, many identities. I turned my gaze to Tanabe-san, and no matter how I looked at her; she still had an uncanny and strong resemblance to a penguin.

When I first met her I actually thought she resembled a pig but after I saw her practically waddle towards me, I've changed my mind. Her youthful ponytail started to fall apart as she continued to converse with me enthusiastically, which was basically her talking to herself. When I heard her try to call my attention, my eyes focused on her once again. I saw her baby blue eyes staring intently at me, which made me confused at her sudden silence, only then realizing she was waiting for my reply; I smiled nervously at her, trying to show a childish apology for missing what she said. "Pardon, Tanabe-san?"

"Well Mika, I was just wondering if you'd like to go to church with me next Sunday." She asked coyly.

I gaped at her; she wants me to go to a church? A place we wasted our resources on to build so that we can pray to some old geezer who doesn't give a damn about anything in our lives or may not even exist? I quickly regained my composure when I realized she was waiting for my obvious reply. I tried to reject her offer in the most non-sarcastic way possible. "I'm sorry Tanabe-san, but I am not one of the religious types."

"You don't have to be religious Mika," she giggled.

That annoying giggle again. How on earth does she expect me to continue being nice to her if she keeps acting so annoying? When I felt her eyes upon me again I faked another sugary innocent smile. "I know, but the thing is Tanabe-san, I don't think someone who doesn't really believe in God or doubts that if he even exists should go to a church and pray. You see, I'm an…atheist so please don't take any offence." _'Not to mention that I've said this every time you talked to me you irritating woman!'_

"Of course I won't Mika; I don't just expect everyone to follow the same ways and morals I live by." She smiled; I sighed lightly in relief, but I was just a few second to early. "But," she begins and paused as she grasped my hands tightly with a grin upon her face. "That's exactly why it will be so exciting to teach you!"

I chuckled nervously at her freeing my hands from her clutches, no matter what this woman says I am certainly not crossing the threshold of a church. As I listened to her babble on with the things she wanted to do with me, such as mother and daughter events that we were not even qualified to go to. I continued to stare at her blankly, not even doubting for a second that my facial expression was starting to portray signs of annoyance. Though, her oblivious nature probably caused her to miss it.

I bet that nobody would believe in the seven days since I've moved here, that Tanabe-san has tried to talk to me about going to church with her multiple times, well hinting it to be exact. '_But really, who cares about such minor details like that? Either way it's a pain in the ass.' _Like, how persistent can a person get? I mean even if she is lonely since her daughter died in a plane crash and that she just happened to decide to make me her replacement. I've better things to do than baby-sit an old granny drowning in loneliness. I felt my annoyance bubbling the more I thought about it, even though I think like that, how am I going to get away this time? If I'm rude and offend her, I might get kicked out! I swear I can feel mind screaming _'I don't want to get kicked out of the cheapest house I ever found!' _but I am sure as hell not going to enter the domain of a church.

I held my end up trying to signify her to stop in the most polite way possible, "Tanabe-san, I really must insist on the fact that I'm not fit to go. I'm sure that the things you have planned for us are fun and all-"

"You think so too?" She interrupted me once again. "Then you simply must come with me to church on Sundays from now on! Okay Mika?"

I saw the overwhelming excitement sparkling in her eyes; I immediately knew that I had less than one percent chance of getting out of this mess. But I was never the one to give up till the chances were at zero. "Tanabe-san-"

"I can barely wait till next week!" She squealed.

"Sorry but I-"

"Imagine all the things we could do!" She interrupted yet again.

"Excuse me-"

"We could do one of those family activities that happen after choir!"

I growled, once again I felt my irritation beginning to rise, _'why can't she shut up for one second? And we aren't family!'_ "Please just a-"

"And you'd love the tea and cookies Mika, they are simply scrumptious. We have them every Sunday after prayer."

_'I don't even know what to do in a damn church anyway.'_ I raised my voice slightly trying to force my point across, but she was speaking so fast I could barely fit a few words in. "Wait a minute-"

"Oh! And aren't you entering school tomorrow as a transfer student? If you're nervous about making friends you can ask our Lord for good luck or any other wishes you may have. He would surely listen to your pleas!" She laughed heartily.

My eyes narrowed at those words because I honestly didn't care what beliefs she wanted to push upon me. It was just her usual drivel she tried to get me interested in. I've always acted sweet and calm around her so I would never get on her bad side. And I know I shouldn't care what she thinks, or what she says but-

"Tanabe-san!" I yelled so loudly, that even she stopped to listen to me. When I saw her cobalt eyes finally look at me, I took a deep breath as I lowered my voice before I began verbalizing my excess anger. "Tanabe-san," I repeated again to calm myself. "Because you don't really seem to understand my former words, I will repeat them once again." I could hear my voice shaking from anger as I gritted my teeth taking my full effort to try to seem calm. I took a quick glance at her to see if she was really listening to me this time, she was, looking quite shocked actually. Guess she never thought that here sweet and kind 'Mika' would have an outbursts like this, I was totally out of character right now, but I suppose I don't really care about that right now.

I took a gulp of air to try calming myself once again, "I am an atheist, in short it means I neither believe in nor have a God. I thank you for your efforts but I-" I paused, thinking of the right words. "I, don't think that some almighty higher being whom none of us have ever seen before could possibly exist on earth let alone in the sky. I'm the type of person who has to see it before believing it."

I saw her try to argue with me so I held up my hand signifying her to stop because I wasn't near done yet. 'For once in your life lady listen to someone else talk.' I swallowed before continuing. "And even if he existed I truly doubt the fact that he would spend time to listen to us, 'small beings'." I raised my hands to show the imaginary quotes; sarcasm was slipping into my voice. "Therefore when people beg God for forgiveness for some sin they committed or confess to it, I doubt God was even listening to them, and even if He was, just how do people know that He has granted them forgiveness or not? More importantly, why do we even have to go to Him for forgiveness? I mean He was never in any way part of our problems, so if we want forgiveness so much we should go get it from the people we wronged." Okay, well even I thought I wasn't making any sense there, but you know when I'm mad I usually just say anything that comes to mind. At least I sound like I have a lot of logical reasons. _'But wow I might end up talking more than Tanabe-san, which would make a world record.'_

"Also, when people say things like how the bread and wine you eat is the flesh and blood of the son of God, Jesus Christ as you call him. No matter how put it, bread is bread and wine is wine, and even if you really want to believe that it's the limbs and blood of Jesus, are you or are you not basically admitting that you want to kill and eat Jesus which by the way is cannibalism. Or how they talk about how Jesus died on what we now call Good Friday and raised from the dead after 3 days of worship or whatever, I really wonder, and no offence Tanabe-san, how on earth can you believe such idiocy? Because no matter how hard you desire it, the dead cannot come back to life, it virtually defies all scientific reason. And honestly, it's like you're ridiculing the value of human life, actually, all life forms really."

I glimpsed at her wondering if her insignificant mind could comprehend what I was saying. I was genuinely surprised that she had a serious look on her face. _'Wow, for once in her life she's taking me seriously.'_ I shook my head. _'Correction, the first time she took anyone seriously.'_ "No matter how-"I swallowed again I swear if I keep this up I might end up swallowing my tongue, my voice was shaking, I griped my hands, my eyes closed, _'even if my voice is wavering, my resolve to reach my goal never will.'_

My eyes opened, their gaze filled with unspoken melancholy. I spoke, my voice barely higher than a whisper. "No matter how many times you pray for it, no matter how hard you wish for something. Nothing, nothing will or would ever happen, there's not a single possibility on this planet, on this universe of anyone granting your wish." My eyes darkened, as I gave a crooked smirk, _'that's right, no matter how much you wish for it, your desire won't be fulfilled.' _"Nothing can happen because not a single being in this world can hear what your desire is, nor will they bother to help because human beings are just simply selfish. Neither God nor Jesus would help either, and you know why? It's because, as I stated previously, God never even existed in the first place."

I faced her again, relieved that I got all that bottled up annoyance off my chest and probably got out of going to the Church but… my chances of staying in my house begs to differ. After talking like that to a person who's practically my landlord, I was so going to get kicked out. I sighed inwardly, _'and it was so cheap too.'_

Tanabe-san's lips parted, I expected her begin reprimanding me for criticizing her religion but all she said was. "Mika." Her tone didn't sound angry or annoyed but rather as if she pitied me. Her eyes were definitely conveying that message.

My eyes darkened, anger, yelling, and fury I can handle, but pity? You've got to be kidding me; I will never in my life accept pity from anyone. I am not some run of the mill girl who lost her way; I simply know what the cold hard facts are in life. Unlike this ironic woman _'I need to get away before her idiocy spreads'_, I gritted my teeth. "Sorry Tanabe-san but you'll have to excuse me for today; I'm feeling a bit." I paused. "A bit under the weather." Before she could even try to stop me I closed the door on her.

I heaved a sigh of exhaustion, as I slid my back down my door. I raked my hands through my hair, _'with all this stress building up maybe I should start smoking.'_ I snorted at the thought, _'yeah right, if I did how could I still expect to keep up my stamina? Or my athletic body? No I need to keep my health in check if I want to accomplish my goal.'_ I thought back to Tanabe-san, _'who's she kidding? Her little fantasies of life are shocking, really. How I survived talking to her for six days before this is beyond me.' _I walked back towards my bed and picked up my journal that I was writing in before Tanabe-san interrupted me with her non-stop doorbell ringing.

I scanned my neat cursive writing from today, as it explained why and how insignificant this world was. Ever since that day 13 years ago I never failed to write my assessment for the week. I gave a deriding smirk, 13 years was it? What a lucky, lucky number, perhaps if it wasn't for that day I wouldn't be so paranoid, if it wasn't for that day I probably wouldn't be so against the idea of belief or God. If it wasn't for that day I probably would be like any other normal girl, if it wasn't for that day I wouldn't be seeking anything with such persistence. None of this would have happened, if it wasn't for that day, when I lost it all.

**~So how was it? Yeah I know, the first chapter isn't all that exciting T.T usually isnt, hope my next chapter is an attention grabber!**

**Thanxx for reading! xoxo YuukiRi**


	2. Deja Vu

**The first chapter is kinda dry so I decided to give you guys something else to go on...Enjoy XD**

**LOL had to repost cuz I got one of the names wrong...  
**

**Déjà Vu?**

Thirteen years ago I was barely past the age of seven; I was living with my two elder brothers, one younger sister and of course, my parents. I looked up at the white ceiling as I lay on my queen sized bed, my caramel coloured hair sprawled messily over my pillow. The scene of complete betrayal was still so clear in my memory.

_That day after school as usual I was annoyed about how the teacher scolded me for being late for school, again. I walked down the hallways straight to the kitchen as usual; ready to start complaining about my day at school. When I entered the kitchen expecting my mother's usual 3 o'clock snack I began to complain in a loud voice. "Hey mom, today I-" What I didn't expect was my eldest brother Touya to be covered in blood while holding a knife protruding out of my father's stomach in the now stained crimson living room. _

_I didn't even realize the rest of my family collapsed on the floor had bleeding wounds, yet. Of course I had reacted the way all little kids do when they find their beloved father falling to the ground after being stabbed, I ran to him. I was so shocked I couldn't form any words. I placed my hand on my father and brought it to my face as his blood began to slowly spread across my palm. I turned towards my brother, still hesitating to believe my eyes._

_"Touya." I said, my voice quivering. "You didn't kill them did you? Mom, Dad, Hiro-ni, Yumi…" My voice trailed off silently praying for him to give me some excuse, to tell me that this wasn't reality. When he didn't respond for a few minutes I thought my heart was going to stop. I flinched back when his previous lost look turned into a glare. Never had I've seen my older brother to look so fierce. He grabbed my shoulders with his bloody hands, my eyes widening as my clothes soaked up the blood._

_"Listen, my dear, dear clueless little sister, I believe you are smart enough to guess exactly what happened here as it is quite obvious. Me, holding a bloody knife that was just in our father's stomach is an action that speaks for itself, correct?"_

_I could do nothing but nod my head, frightened by my brother's sudden change in personality. _

_"Unfortunately, according to the law, it is illegal to take the life of any human being so we are keeping this…event between just the two of us, alright? It'll be our little secret, so when I clean up any evidence and the police comes over you are going to be a good girl and act like you know nothing. You are not going to disagree with anything I say to the police, and if you do…well you're a smart girl, I'm sure you know what the consequences will be. You're old enough to think for yourself before you act. So I understand that your lips are sealed?" His eyes were fierce, and although his voice seemed calm, I could tell he was on the edge._

_I simply nodded repeatedly. I was only seven I was still very afraid of any trouble and of course, death. I sat in the corner emotionlessly watching my brother clean up the knife he held and other random things. Then the police came, and as my brother instructed, I didn't say a word, I remembered the police mentioning that they suspected a family suicide. Soon after that, Touya who was nineteen at the time adopted me, how he pulled that off I have a few ideas but that isn't important. The fact that Touya was the leader of a underground organization was revealed shortly after my adoption, but I don't mean those small time underground organizations consisting of loan sharks; I mean a full-blown gun action, organization where people get killed on a regular bases. Not only that, but Touya was the leader of the deadliest underground organization. When I was brought to the temporary base of the Black Flacons I was introduced to the life of an assassin or you could also call me a hit man. Of course I was to serve loyally and only to Touya._

_For the six longest years of my damnable life, I was trained in a single floor of a huge building, I was allowed only in my training grounds and outside only when I had a mission otherwise known as assassination. I spoke to only Touya, my trainer who taught me everything I know about guns, the martial arts, hacking, disguise, lying._

_'Wait, he didn't teach me a damn thing about lying.' _I shrugged, well almost everything.

_Of course I also spoke to the victims of my new-founded profession, if you count saying 'my condolences' talking to them. That line was like a ritual for me so that I could keep my sanity from going haywire. For this part of my life, I was similar to a doll, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, when you're life was suddenly flipped and mutated you really don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes I didn't even remember who I was anymore, it was like I wanted to forget about my life or forfeit my memories. I know how unrealistic and unbelievable the possibility of a seven year old learning to become an assassin is. After all how many girls at the age of thirteen or younger do you know that kills people for a living? It's just abnormal for little kids to know how to handle a gun well, but then again normal little kids have never seen their family massacred or have been forced in a life and death situation._

_However my victims before they died had always mentioned, without fail, how their wife, their kids or how their family was waiting for them or how their families needed them. I finally broke out of my trance when my victim one time showed me the picture of his wife and twin daughter and son, in my fifth year of hell. Right then memories and emotion flooded back, the happiness I used to feel, the happy face of my family when they were all still alive. Right there and then, I knew I had to escape, run away, I knew I couldn't continue living through these dateless days. I just had to get out of my endless cycle of killing._

_The only thing that was preventing me from escaping was that at age twelve, I was still being keenly watched so that I would not commit any foolhardy actions. After five years, I still wasn't trusted enough to do anything correctly except when it came to killing. So for another year I continued to follow Touya's orders, waiting for my chance._

_Fortunately, at the end of my sixth year, my target was to be at a high class party, party equals to crowds and crowds equal to a very good chance to escape. After all my watchers are only human, and lucky for me they usually would take off any tracing machinery to make sure that even if I got caught, nothing would link me to Black Chimeras unless I unsealed my sealed lips. I was so glad that they changed the protocol. _

_Two hours into the party and the clock had struck midnight, so I ran down the marble staircase and fled, just like Cinderella. Except I wasn't so careless that I left my shoe behind, since, unlike Cinderella I didn't want to be found._

_I knew they would soon realize my presence was missing from the party so I had to get away, fast. I sprinted down the alleyway my long light copper-brown hair was flying wildly behind me as my legs pushed themselves past their limits. The full moon in the midnight sky shadowed me as the ends of my snow white dress flared violently as if it were about to tear. Buildings flashed as I ran. When I heard them calling after me I turned to a different street, hoping to lose them._

_I cursed my luck wondering why they seemed more intelligent tonight. Before they wouldn't realize when I had disappeared in the washroom for half an hour, it hasn't even been ten minutes yet! I cursed again when I saw their moonlit shadows behind me I turned to another street. I hid behind a dumpster trying to decide whether I should kill them or not, on one hand if I kill them, they would die and I could take my sweet time escaping but it would leave evidence of my escape and I don't really adore bloodying my hands. On the other hand if I don't kill them, I might get caught and my punishment for attempted escape won't be pretty._

_My emerald eyes darted in every direction; I could've sworn that my ears were ringing from the silence. I scorned, even if I was thirteen I should've realized the answer from the beginning. It was to kill or to be killed; and I had preferred to not go with the latter. I heard their footsteps approaching closer; I prepared my gun because I was as sure as hell not going to have one of those dumb moments where I just happened to run out of bullets._

_My breath quickened when I had realized they were only a few feet away. I spun around like a whip, shot their gun out of their hands and smiled, for a thirteen year old I was pretty good. I was always best in the shooting game, plus I liked being in charge. "Alright then misters, please put your hand in the air, you know like in those cops and spy movies?"_

_They raised their hands, and I heard the usual line. "Please, wait, my wife and kid are waiting for me at home. I know it seems unbelievable but it's true! I swear I'll even show you a photograph! I won't tell the boss which way you headed or how you escaped but please."_

_I rolled my eyes; these people were my guards, seriously, how pitiful. I flashed them a sarcastic smile. Like I mentioned earlier, I only say one thing to my victims and one thing only. "My condolences." With my silencer intact to my gun, no one heard the two gunshots released at dawn. I placed my gun back in my boots, deciding to let Touya deal with the bodies, after all: a good leader takes care of his followers, correct? _

_After that, I ran as fast as I could for who knew how long, I took cabs when I got tired, using the money I had accumulated in a year, the money we get from Touya's robbery plans are not to underestimated. When I had reached a town in British Columbia, I went to a hotel to stay at; I knew that Touya would come after me from all the information so I would have to move around a lot. As I talked to the clerk for the price and how long would I stay and such, I realized that if I wanted to keep escaping, I had to make sure, Touya wouldn't find me in any way, which means my identity would have to change as well. As if it was right on cue, the clerk asked me what my name was, my head drew a blank, but then I remembered, the name of my very first victim, I smiled coyly at him and answered. "Ichigo, Sasame Ichigo." That was the first of my many identities. _

I rolled over in my bed, I truly had never thought that my oldest brother Touya, my smart, kind, loving brother Touya would betray our family like that. _'Things really are never what they seem.' Af_ter that I had continued to jump from place to place. I soon realized that even though I had escaped I had no idea what to do with my life. The more I had thought about it the more I realized how much Touya stole from me. My family, my dreams, my freedom, _my life,_ I was sad beyond tears, mad beyond rage. I was so frustrated at myself for not doing anything to represent my anger or even trying to rebel with him, for acting like his little obedient doll for five years and I needed to kill multiple people before I could even snap out of it. Even though I had escaped from Touya, I soon realized that even if I continue to travel from city to city I would never truly grasp my freedom. That's why, I decided I can't run away anymore, I've got to face my fears, in order to get revenge and get back what was stolen from me.

The most important thing I realized out of that whole ordeal was that there was no one, not a single person out there that you can trust. Not even a cashier at a coffee shop or the police. If you did put your faith in anyone, it would be the end.

I can't remember how many names I've been through, but I remember what they were. In Hokkaido I was Yamamoto Ruri, in Canada I was Kuro Kyoko, in Beijing I was Nanase Yui and so on. Every time I move into a new place I would always change my name. Whenever I found out Touya was around I'd high tail it out of town, but now I was experienced enough to take my revenge. If I just let myself get caught I could have seen him immediately and take out my revenge, but that would just be all too easy. No matter what happens I will seek Touya out with my own strength, plus I dislike the fact that I would probably be at a disadvantage if I let him catch me, and I don't enjoy being at _anyone's_ mercy.

This is why after all the things I experienced in my life, I ridicule the sweet fantasies conjured up by people such as Tanabe-san who believe in the almighty God. Though it'd be a lie if I said I didn't believe in it myself once. After all I was barely in my teens, so of course I would wish for some kind of rescue or help, but at least I was smart enough to comprehend it was all some honey-coated lie. Since no matter how hard I wished for my old life back or some kind of sign that I wasn't created to be miserable, nothing ever happened. That's when I noticed: God doesn't exist and that even if he did, he wouldn't do a damn thing for anyone. The fact that I even believed that crap at one point of my life is a disappointment as well as a sign of weakness.

Furthermore at this point in time, weaknesses are unacceptable. So I developed a theory: to survive in this cold, spiteful world you have to either be the tool or the one who _uses _the tool. I believed and still believe that the latter was the better option. I lived by my ways for the next seven years, reaching this point in life. Not a day goes by that I haven't thought about how vindictive and insignificant this world was.

I groaned as I sat up, _'whenever I think about the past I always get into a sour mood.' _I placed my journal beneath the tile under my bed along with my savings and other imperative things. I looked out the window and realized that it was snowing. I raked my slim fingers through my hair, _'I should go for a walk, to get rid of this annoying feeling, I might as well anyway since I still have to explore the area and get used to the surroundings if I ever want to make a quick getaway.'_

I heaved a sigh as I got my white petite winter jacket on, buttoning up all the damn buttons, _'why oh why they don't make zippered coats that still look good on people I'll never know. The last zipper coat I wore made me look like an Eskimo!'_ Not that I care much for appearances usually, but I still like to indulge if I can, plus I need clothes I can move well in. I walked up to the door and reached out for the doorknob, before my hand touched the doorknob, I paused before pulling back and turning around to approach my drawer. _'My memory is beginning to fail me, I almost forgot my gun.'_

I walked down Memory Lane, which was what the street was literally called; I passed by countless shops and fast food restaurants. Petals of snow gently showered on the city, I looked at the solitary fresh trail of footprints I made, _'I guess people would still be sleeping, it is only six a.m.' _I yawned, on idle days like this I really have too little to do. I start going to Toudai University tomorrow, I start my part-time at the candy shop tomorrow; most of my equipment won't come till tomorrow. _'Ugh, if it's like this I can't even gather any info today.'_

I stuffed my hand into my pockets, as I continued to tread across the snow, _'I suppose I'll just walk around for today.'_ I saw the sky beginning to brighten, I wandered around the streets, barely fifteen minutes have passed, and I had already found myself in unfamiliar surroundings. _'Damn, why is it that I always get lost so easily?'_ Getting lost was a very popular trait that ran in our family, I had already achieved a great accomplishment of not getting lost if I had a map. Wandering without a map? I don't stand a chance.

I frowned, _'well I have been lost in worse situations, like when I was infiltrating an enemy building.'_ I turned my head side-to-side trying to pick a route I should go on next._ 'If I just walk around for a bit more I'll probably get so lost that I'll end up in front of my house.' _I analyzed, I know that _that_ logic may not work with other people, but it has happened before so I think I could charm that fate to occur again. I strolled along the numerous stacks metal boxes I saw in sight; in the silence I heard the rush of waves. _'I must be near an ocean.' _I glided my hands along the outer walls of boxes, feeling the patches of rust forming on them. I was trying to use that 'hand against the wall' technique that people say works when you want to find your way. I was just trying to use it as a backup; sadly it was not working well for me.

I twisted and turned around the metal boxes, as if I were in a carnival maze. An hour passed by and I soon began hearing cars pass by. I felt my stomach growl, I groaned in annoyance, _'if only Tanabe-san hadn't decided to wake up five in the morning, I wouldn't be lost and I would have had my breakfast already!'_ I heard a car park somewhere and the voices of people, the way they talked seemed like one of those justice types. _'The retailer did mention that there were security surveillances near the ocean.' _

My pace began to quicken toward the voices, I was _not _going to let my only chance of getting out of this labyrinth go. I squeezed through the two corners of boxes, I turned to another narrow space, I heard the voices on the other side, I rolled my eyes in annoyance, I slid through the sides of two boxes, my back practically wiping the side as I tried to squeeze through. When I finally got out I tripped on the corner of the box, but luckily my quick reflexes allowed me to catch myself before I touched the ground. I looked up, as I dusted the back of my coat quickly, I began to run again; I shortly entered a vast field of snow. I heard the voices fading, I sped up my pace but as I looked further into the field of snow my eyes widened at the sight of a body encircled by red stained snow.

I swear if it wasn't for my many years of practice my jaw would've had dropped right then and there. Bodies appear in the most random places these days. I walked towards it stopping only a few inches away from the top of its head, but when I got a closer look of _his_ face I took a step back. Now, it wasn't as if I wasn't used to bodies covered in blood, you know with me being an assassin and all, finding bodies and blood aren't rare. However, _this_ blood covered body wasn't dead. How did I know? Well his amber eyes were staring right back at me and it wasn't the dead fish eyes people get when they, you know, die. His eyes widened, I suppose he wasn't expecting company; he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. I kept my face stone cold to keep myself from portraying any signs of surprise.

The awkward silence continued as we continued to gaze at each other. I took a closer view at his half-dead state; he looked like he took a few, I bit my lip. _'Bullets?'_ He seemed to be around the same age I was, his dark chocolate brown hair was soiled with bits of blood, he gave the impression of a fallen angel. We didn't move we didn't blink as if our eyes held a strong connection. I urged myself to turn and leave as if it never happened. The only thing that stopped me was that he smiled blithely and gave a little hand wave as he broke the silence and said in the most lighthearted tone possible.

"Hi."

**~Haha what do you think?**

**Thanxx for reading! xoxo YuukiRi**


	3. Unpredictable Variable

**Unpredicted Variable**

'_Hi?'_ Out of all the things a bleeding man can say, he says _hi?_ I mean the first thing a person with a logical mind would say is 'help me'. Especially when it's quite obvious that he needs medical help within the next half hour.I looked him, he was still smiling and looked so clueless, _'perhaps he's an idiot?'_ I looked around me; all the snow looked so clean and pure, the only thing that spoiled this image was this guy, and his blood. I bit my lip as a sign of displeasure _'whatever, this has nothing to do with me. I should just leave. After all, the only type of guy that would have a gun and gunshots wounds is the dangerous type. And people with similar types like to mingle together, so there's a high possibility that he is in or at least involved with a syndicate of some sort.' _

I frowned slightly; I began to turn on my heel.

"Hey."

I stopped, and look back at him.

I saw his cracked lips move as they formed the words. "Who are you?"

I stared blankly at him. _'Who are you? That's what I should be asking! I'm not the one resting in the snow, covered in blood! Not to mention drenching the snow in that blood.' _I continued to look at him refusing to answer. Why should I? After all he might be a dangerous factor if I try to live in this town.

I'm sure he noticed my stiffness for he then asked. "Do you know what time it is?"

_'Instead of worrying about the time shouldn't you worry about the fact that you might die any minute from blood loss if not insanity? Don't you realize how suspicious you look right now?'_ I felt my annoyance bubble, for once again finding another idiot to ruin my day. I sighed lightly, _'I really should just leave. I already missed my chance to escape from this maze. Today just isn't my day.'_

"You see my friends might be worried, do you mind calling them for me?" He seemed so relaxed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Which was pretty amazing for a guy bleeding from his gut, or maybe he was just an idiot.

I closed my eyes; I swear it _was _like a monkey was talking to me. _'If you have time to worry about friends why don't you treat yourself? Plus why do you think I'd want to call your little friends? So you could all gang up on me?' _

"Did you see a silver SUV parked on the way here? 'Cause, if you did, that means my friends are still here." His hand reached out to brush strands of his hair out of the way.

I continued to stare at him as if he were an idiot. _'But I did see that car, so his friends are still here? Great, I don't even know my way around, how am I going to escape?' _My brows knitted together in aggravation.

"How come you won't say anything?" I saw him look puzzled at my silence, then, as if something clicked in his head he asked. "Are you foreign? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

_'Now you notice?' _I wanted to roll my eyes in exasperation. _'Why don't I just leave? And whom is he calling foreign! I understand what he's saying perfectly. Does he have a loose screw in his head? Why doesn't he ask me to call 911 or some kind of ambulance to save him?'_ I paused. _'Wait…maybe he shot himself? He does have a gun, does that mean he's suicidal? Ugh, I really should just leave.'_

I saw him raise an eyebrow, "But that's kinda weird, you don't look foreign, so if you're not foreign, are you mute? 'Cause if you are I know some sign language."

_'That's it; I'm tired of this. If he or his friends try to kill me, I'll just shoot them before they can.'_ I thought proudly, I turned my amber eyes to him again. "No I'm not mute, it's just normal that I won't speak after finding a half dead man on my morning walk in the snow, which could traumatize anyone. On top of that, did you know that if you want someone else's name you should first introduce yourself to avoid being rude. Plus if you're still wondering, it is currently seven fifteen in the morning. And yes I did see a silver SUV, but how long ago that was I can't say."

I was surprised when he formed a big goofy grin, and answered, "cool."

I was dumfounded. _'Cool? Did he not listen to a word I said? None of the information I gave you is useful in your situation right now! And why are you still not asking me to help? It's a miracle that you're still consciousness.'_

"So" He began slowly extending the vowel; I raised my thin eyebrow at him. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

I snorted. "What's a half-dead guy like you doing in a place like this?" I retorted.

He smiled at my remark. "Bleeding."

"I can tell that much." I snapped back. I swear it's like he wants me to be angry, as if he _enjoys_ it.

He laughed. "Well actually I was hoping an angel would save me, which I believe to be you."

I rolled my eyes, but I decided to play along, "And why, may I ask, do you believe that?"

"Well I was told when I see an angel, I'd fall in love, you know what I mean? Angel." He flashed a flirting smile at me.

I smirked. '_What a cheap line, who would fall for that? What a loser.'_ "Sorry, but you can't fool me."

He faked a look of disappointment. "Who said I was trying to fool anyone? I just happen to know and angel when I see one. But I guess I can try another time, aren't you going to call 911 for me then?" He asked with a sweet voice.

I snorted. I knew that tone of voice; after all I use it on Tanabe-san everyday. I shifted my body weight. "Aren't you going to _ask_ me to call 911 for you then?"

He smirked, "Nah, I'd rather not get involved with police."

_'Who would when they're involved with a org?'_ I saw him checking his surroundings, as if he was looking for something. I narrowed my eyes, _'is there another gang here? Probably his enemy, who else could it be? And after hearing him talk I doubt he's suicidal, maybe insane, but not suicidal. If that's the case I really should get out of here.'_ "Then you wouldn't care less if I left you here correct?"

He made a pained face, "I'm hurt, and don't you care what would happen to me?"

"No." I answered curtly. "I don't even know you."

"Well its human instinct to help each other out."

"That's a myth." I corrected. "People only help others because they want to look good."

"That's a unique way of looking at it. Still wouldn't you want to call for help for seeing a suspicious man in the middle of nowhere?" He chuckled.

_'So he does realize he looks suspicious.'_ "I can fend for myself. Plus if I was going to I would've called a long time ago."

"Really?"

"Really." I nodded confidently. I reached in my pocket for my cell to check the time. I felt some piece of paper instead and pulled out. I made a face of confusion as I unfolded it. My confusion turned into delight, as I realized it was a map. I looked back at the man, _'well he did say that he didn't want to get involved with the police. Who am I to deny his rights? I don't want to get caught between other people's fights unnecessarily.'_ I turned around as I began reading the map.

"Hey, Angel!" I looked back at him; I saw his hand outstretched towards me. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I blinked. _'What? So he does want help after all?'_

He gave me a childish grin. "Where's my goodbye kiss?"

I gawked at him. _'He is the only dying person I've met who'd rather have a kiss than live.'_ I looked at the bloody picture that had fallen next to him, it was a group of happy people, friends of his I suppose._ 'But I guess even an insane dying person would have people who worry about him as well.' _I flashed a coy smile and screamed. "Help! There's a bleeding man with a gun! Help! Rapist!"

I saw him gape at me. "What the hell are you trying to-"

"Have a nice life." I smirked at him as I flung my hair back and rushed off, I wanted to get away before the people came. _'That's what you get when you try to push your luck with me.' _I heard footsteps rushing to his direction, _'I better scat.' _ I ran faster, with the map as my guide till I reached back to the front of my house. I smiled, satisfied, as I stretched out my arms, I got my keys from my pocket and as I unlocked the door I realized. _'Now that I think of it, I never got that guy's name.'_ I shrugged apathetically. _'Why do I care? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.' _Fate is never that tricky.

* * *

***Thanks to MikoKagome1113 and Ree-Vance for giving the first reviews for Evanescent Snow its always an encouragement to have some feedback and know that my story **** is being enjoyed ****so far, so thanks XD **

***Another thanks to Ree-Vance for pointing out this really dumb mistake XD  
**

****Edited by Elayne**

*****I'm updating faster than I should be (was suppose to be once every two weeks not every three days =.=") so you cant really expect another chapter in the next few days DX sorry I want to be somewhat consistent like not have a huge time gap between stories (e. g. 3 months o.O) and since Elayne needs and _should_ T^T keep hmk as her priority and not editing. So until I have a few more chapters edited I have to give you the chapters that I do have edited sparingly sorry .**

**So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, comments are always welcomed!**

**-As always thanks for reading-**

**-xoxo Yuukiri**


	4. Coincidences are Fatal

***I know i said I wouldnt update for a while but Elayne came through and edited a chapter so I got to update faster than expected XD Enjoy =)**

****FYI just in case anyone didn't know, in Japan names are said in the order of which the surname is said first than your name (eg if your name was Kristen Core it would be presented as Core Kristen)**

*****also, just in case the term that you may see after names are part of Japanese formalities: -san (think of it as if it's the same as "Miss" or "mister" its when you're refering to someone in a polite manner. Also, sensei means teacher. If anyone if really really confused I'll change the way its done like I'll actually use "Miss" or "Mr." but you have to tell me or I wont know  
**

**Coincidences are Fatal**

Today was going to be a horrible day I just know it. Don't get me wrong though, I had a great morning, got a good nights sleep, and when I went out for breakfast I was I able to get the green tea mochi fresh from Moshi Mochi as well as a free gift card from there to 'welcome' me to the city. When I got home and began getting dressed for school I didn't have to flip everything over to find the outfit I wanted. My hair was being unusually obedient today and when I left, I didn't bump into Tanabe-san whom I'm surprised with since she hasn't kicked me out of my home yet. Then I had one of the closest and best parking spaces when I arrived at Toudai University.

Everything in the morning went as smooth as ice, which was exactly what the problem was. I never, _never_ ever had such a great morning, they just don't happen to me, at least, not without a consequence. I frowned, of course I could just be paranoid I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Besides me getting killed without having a chance to extract my revenge? Nothing, but I'll still be on guard just in case.

I walked up the stairs, my black high-heeled boots clicking every step of the way. I continued down the hallway towards the office, thankful that I haven't gotten lost yet. I knocked on the door and entered I saw a brunette haired secretary.

"Why hello, what can I do for you?" I saw her long mascara covered eyelashes flutter as she spoke.

'''_I've got to act polite to those in a superior position, after all you never know when you need their status to help you out. Secretary isn't all that great, but you never know who their lovers are.'_ I gave a small smile. "Hello, I'm the new transfer student, from Gifu University. My student number is 02889670299."

She nodded at me. "Yes Yamamoto-san mentioned that you'd be coming, wait just a few minutes please so that I can call down your sensei for your first class."

I smiled again and nodded. I adjusted my shoulder bag as I patiently waited, I looked around the office, it was a simple room layout, not too many obstacles. _'I don't think it would be too difficult to sneak in here at night.' _I mused.

"Are you the new student?"

I turned to the direction of the voice; I saw a middle-aged man kindly smiling at me, I held my gaze at him, as I subtly shook my head _'such a forced smile can't he do any better?'_ He looked very young for his age; I matched what I saw with his profile picture from the information I collected, about the people who worked here. _'Lets see, cerulean eyes, messy brown hair, yet to be bald, low cheek bones...if I'm right, he's Ito Akito sensei age 49, got his teaching at degree Yokohama, graduated in 1999, has a family of 5 his wife's name is Kyoko Ito age 43 also graduated from Yokohama University currently teaching high school students at Tokyo Taikai High School they have 2 sons, 1 daughter. Starting from the oldest, Ito Akira, age 18 attending Burning Wood High School grade 12, daughter, Ito Mami age 14 attending Burning Wood High School grade 9, twin to Ito Takeshi, 3 minutes and 46 seconds younger, attending Burning Wood High School Grade 9.' _

I sighed _'and he happens to be one of my sensei's.'_ At times like this I'm glad that I have photographic memory, because if I didn't, there's no way I could have memorized all the information I needed. It's always better to know your surroundings anyway. Well he or his family doesn't seem to pose a threat, however he has no great political standing, he appears to be a normal egotistical sensei. Conclusion, there's no need to be overly polite. I nodded my head at him.

He smiled, "well then let's go shall we?" He began walking; I followed him silently as we walked down the hall, he asked. "So I read in your papers that you wish to go into the medical field correct? Or else why would you take this lecture?"

I nodded. People would usually think that it's odd that an _assassin_ would try to go into the medical field or would even go to school in the first place. It's not like people need to get a degree to become an assassin, if it wasn't for my late brother Hiro I truly wouldn't have bothered at all. Even before I could _talk,_ Hiro had always ranted on about how he would become a doctor, save people's lives, and all that justice stuff. I gave a small smile at the memory, _'I guess he never thought that he would be the one who needed the saving.'_

Our footsteps echoed in the hollow hallway until we stopped at a classroom door. "Wait here," He ordered. I nodded at him. I leaned my back onto the wall as I waited for him to introduce me into the class. I reviewed the possible threats contained in this school; I don't need anyone disrupting my mission. Most of the teachers are okay except for the occasional scandal; the only kids I need to worry about are the sons of a CEO, and the daughter of a government official I believe. Other than that I have no reason to be nice to single person in this academic system besides the office people. Nobody in this building holds any information I might need, which I have yet to decide that as a good or bad thing.

The ends of my lips gave a small lift, _'in other words, I don't have to be involved with anyone, besides when we're in class … unless they get in the way and I have to end their miserable life.'_ Why would I get involved with them anyway? It's not like I trust a single one of them so they shouldn't try to get near me either or else we might end up at each other's throats. Young esteemed adults are pretty prideful these days after all.

"You may come in." I hear his voice through the door.

I took a huge breathe of air and opened the door. I entered a spacious classroom, with five seating levels. I walked towards Ito-sensei. As I stood beside him, my posture was tall and stiff. I scanned the room; none of the sons or daughters of high-ranking official appeared to be present. My lips pressed into a thin line, as I saw the sensei motioned me to introduce myself. My eyes tapered _'I always hated this part.'_

I looked straightforward with intensity and pride in my eyes; my chin tucked in, cleared my voice and introduced myself as I always did. "My family name is Miyake." Empty silence followed, the class looked confused as far as I can tell. I forced down a smile, _'I get them every time. He should be saying something right about now…'_

Right on cue, Ito-sensei made a cough. I looked at him raising a questioning brow. I slipped a small smile when I saw him look slightly offended at my minor lack of respect. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

I looked at him as if I were clueless. "Why, but I just did sensei." I heard a few undertone chuckles from the students. My guess is, this teacher isn't very well liked.

"No, you did not, you simply stated your family's name. How do you expect people to call your name properly?" He asked trying to maintain his 'I'm a good teacher' image.

"You do not need to worry sensei, my expectations aren't very high at all. If everyone would just refer to me as Miyake-san, I would be perfectly satisfied with it." I answered smoothly. I felt the atmosphere tense; _'you're not going to be able to control me with such a weak will you know.' _The number of chuckles increased after I said this.

He began to say sternly. "Miyake-san, even if you think so, I strongly suggest for you to give your full name, since just your surname is insufficient for others to use."

"But sensei, you seemed fine when you used it just now, so I think the others will get along perfectly." I gave a sneering smile, as if I was smiting his authority, which technically I was. This got an increase of snickers.

"Miyake-san, do you have a problem with authority?"

"Not at all, sensei, as long as the people with the authority deserves it you see."

I felt immensely satisfied as I saw his face redden. "Miyake-san, unless you plan to isolate yourself as you are doing now, I suggest you introduce yourself accordingly."

_'Was that a threat Sensei? Pitiful. If you don't do better how do you expect to get my respect? I'd love to continue mocking you, but I have better things to do. Now, how was I going to get him off my back?'_ Then I remembered one piece of information in my report that was actually going to be useful this time around. I gave him a mocking smirk. "Sensei," He looked at me as I motioned him to come closer. When he was barely an inch away, I whispered discreetly into his ear. "It would be such a shame if your wife got an anonymous call about her husband lying to her about university meetings when he was actually at Hoshino hotel with our librarian Minami-sensei, now wouldn't it?"

He looked shocked, careful to avoid the eyes of students as he whispered back. "How did you know about that? Are you threatening me, Miyake?"

I smiled, "Not at all, I just thought I'd give you a friendly warning about what would happen if you keep pursuing such a small issue of an introduction. But I do have a sense of justice after all Sensei, we woman have to protect our own." Okay, that may have been a bit overboard but I hate it when people like that constantly pester me. I'm impatient, so sue me.

"How dare you!" When he glared at me, I took off walking toward the empty row in the back smirking at my victory until he yelled. "Just who do you think you are, Miyake-san?"

I looked back at him, with a cynical expression on my face. _'Who am I? Such a high-quality question indeed…' _"What kind of question is that Sensei? After all, who else could I be-?" I placed my bag down as I reached my seat. "Besides myself?"

After that, Sensei began to teach us with anger boiling in his face. _'Some people are too easy to read sometimes.'_ Okay, well I might have pushed it too far by threatening the guy, but can you blame me? I was only protecting my personal space. Besides, now he won't bother me anymore. As the lecture went on more a more students began gossiping to each other, wondering what I said to the sensei to back off like that. As well as how interesting I was but they wouldn't want to be the opposite of my tongue. Well I don't really care either way but what was odd was that the three in the row in front of me never whispered a word. They simply continued to sneak a few looks at me.

Who were they? _'Let's see…'_ One girl with onyx knee length hair, the girl next to her has long ebony hair, and the guy next to her who seems to be her boyfriend short night blue hair. _'Damn, I can't match their profiles when I can't even see their face!'_ Even though they did glance at me a few times, I never got a close look. I looked at them with an aggravated gaze, _'whatever, its not like they pose as any real threat anyway.'_

The class ended smoothly, I planned to take a break during the hour before my next lecture. However, a black haired student with light brown highlights, and a light azure eyes raising a obviously thinned eyebrow in contempt, prevented me from getting pass the door. "Miyake-san, I must advise you on your behavior earlier. What you said to Ito-sensei earlier was utterly disrespectful."

I stared at her, what was she on? "Why on the contrary-" _'What is her name? Um, ivory hair, small birthmark mole under her left eye, should be, Matsumoto Kanae, daughter of Matsumoto Kuro and Matsumoto Kaoru. Named after her grandmother Matsumoto Kanae. Matsumoto Kuro is the director of the Matsumoto hospital and Matsumoto Kaoru works as a neurologist in the hospital. Not bad I guess, but it has nothing whatsoever to do with me. I can treat my own wounds after all…No need more than the minimal amount of respect then.' _

"Matsumoto." She interrupted suspecting that I didn't know her name. "My name is Matsumoto Kanae-san, daughter to the director of Matsumoto hospital which I'm sure you've seen since it happens to only be three blocks away from here." She looked smug, as she held her head high with pride.

_'I knew all that before you even mentioned it girl.' _I licked my lips. "Well Masu-san I-."

"Matsumoto-san." She interrupted.

I gave her another fake smile again, "Sorry, you must have misheard my introduction. My name's Miyake-san, not Matsumoto-san." She frowned at me, but I continued. "Anyway, I was just simply stating the facts of the situation, which I'm sure you'll also agree. In fact I can tell by the look on your face that you partially detest the Sensei yourself."

"That is an insulting accusation, Miyake-san. I have no reason to show any dislike to Ito-sensei; unlike you I actually respect the sensei for he is one of the few good teachers out there. I just don't think your should continue having such a conceited attitude in front of your peers."

I gave my trademark smirk. "Matsumoto-san, did you know that you are the prime example of the term 'teacher's' pet'?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"By all means you're pardoned Matsumoto-san, but just a little friendly advice, I'm quite certain that you do not need to suck up towards the teacher, I think your parents are doing just fine at that job without you. They need to keep you in this school somehow." I gave a ridiculing, sympathetic smile. Her nostrils visually flared as she slammed her hand on the table, making the few students who were about to leave the room turn their heads. My smile widened, as I shook my head. "Temper, temper, Matsumoto-san. After all you represent your father's hospital in this school right? You wouldn't want any misunderstandings."

She lowered her gaze to meeting me eye to eye. I could see the fire in her eyes. "Watch it Miyake." She growled with disdain. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

_'Oh, she's dropping the formality? How sweet of her.' _"Oh really? Are you implying you have a good side? I rather thought that you didn't have another side." I simpered.

She slanted her eyes and gave me a low snarl. She turned her head away dramatically as she grabbed her books and strutted out of class. I looked at the leftover students, who were curious about what was going on. I gave them a dispassionate smile before turning to leave the room, catching a glimpse of the three people who sat in front of me who were staring at me with unfamiliar expressions their face.

I looked into the mirror; today was the second day of school. I twirled in my outfit, sky blue off shoulder shirt, with midnight blue skinny jeans. I nodded in satisfactory. Yesterday wasn't that bad, I didn't have a terrible day like I thought I would. I suppose I was just overreacting, or I was just being overly paranoid. I slipped my necklace on, the pendant being a small bottle of chlorine gas, just in case. I stuck my thin long darts into my hair bun, I decided against putting poison on them today though. Class was boring though it was just so _easy_. The only thing that was interesting was that I was in the same room in almost all my classes with the three weirdoes who kept looking at me.

Just to be careful I looked them up. The girl with the onyx black hair was Li Meiling, age 20, only child to Li Tao and Li Chie. The one with the ivory haired one was Daidouji Tomoyo, age 20, only child to Daidouji Kenji and Daidouji Sonome, and her blue haired boyfriend was Hiiragizawa Eriol, age 21, only child to Hiiragizawa Kouta and Hiiragizawa Hana. I'm still wondering _why_ there is so little information about them. I scowled, no one, _no one_ escapes my information radar, I'll find out more information about them, one way or the other.

Work at Moshi Mochi's wasn't so bad either, it's nice and peaceful and easy to observe people as they walk in. I also was really pleased when I came home, all the stuff that I've been missing has finally come. I was able to learn what goes on in this city and its unique characteristics, if there were any. Word was that Touya's gang Chimera's has had a long time feud with another gang called PandOra, pretty much ever since I left. Furthermore, this year, they're both gunning for the same thing. They're after the Dragon's Eye, a supposed mythical jewel from some Chinese dynasty said to be an eye of a dragon.

Well, I actually already heard about that, that's the reason I came here after all besides going to school here of course. Touya supposedly thinks I'm dead once I showed him that suicide stunt when I was fifteen. For some reason continues to jump from place to place, I'm only guessing when I say that he was found out for one of his crimes and is just running away from it. Either that or he's just chasing PandOra since they seem to be traveling a lot as well.

Rumor has it that the group of people who organized PandOra did so in their late teens or early twenties. Well, I guess it isn't all _that _amazing since Touya was in his teens when he created a gang as well. Not that I'm saying Touya's amazing or anything, but people that young don't really create gangs, usually.

On a lighter note, all in all yesterday wasn't that bad, but it doesn't change the fact that this world is worthless to me. I walked out the door, as I tried to leave the building towards my black car as inconspicuously as possible. It takes me less than five minutes to reach campus but twenty minutes to walk there. I confidently walked down the hall while reading my self-made map. My lips formed my trademark smirk as I stood in front of the door. _'I wonder if the Sensei will do anything to retaliate today.'_

I opened the door five minute before the bell rang like any other good student; I smiled once I saw the Sensei's scowl but with it there was an undeniable trace of fear. "Why, good morning Sensei."

His nostrils flared at my threatening presence. "Good morning to you as well Miyake-san." He gritted out. "Do you feel like introducing yourself today?"

"Like I said yesterday Sensei, technically did introduce myself according to the definition of introduction, it's just that the people of society these days enjoy giving more detailed ones so that their peers could understand. I simply have a lot of faith in the intelligence of this class. Or perhaps are you implying that their intelligence level is not high? That's not good sensei, not good at all, after all teachers are suppose to support their students." Sarcasm was clear in my voice. The other students who arrived early snickered.

His eyebrows furrowed together as his lips pressed together into a thin line, obviously trying to keep his anger in. "I see."

'_Aww, he's not retaliating? That's too bad, I was hoping he'd put up a better fight. Guess I'll push him a bit more.'_ "By the way, did you change meeting places with your little friends? Using the same place all the time might be boring so you should alternate. And I'm not sure your wife will appreciate it if she found out that you spend such quality time with your little friends more than her." He should be glad I'm being discreet in front of the class. Well kind of, but I really wonder if his incompetent mind could get the message. I felt smug when I saw his face redden.

"Thank you for the advice Miyake-san." He clenched his teeth I could practically hear his teeth grinding.

As I walked to my seat I saw smirks from the students as well as Matsumoto-san's obvious fury. I sat on my seat delicately crossing my legs. I licked my lips; today was going to be as sweet as honey. The bell rang repeatedly as students began rushing in. Ito-sensei began his lecture, about the same boring things we did yesterday, review he called it. I noticed the three weirdoes were sitting in front of me again.

I began researching the banquet hall in which the Dragon's Eye will be displayed in. There was nothing else left to do in the class so I might as well use my precious time doing something productive. Only fifteen minutes in and I heard the door swing wide open, I didn't really pay much attention to it and I kept scrolling down the site.

I heard the late student apologize, a boy. "Sorry for being late sensei."

"And why are you late Li-san?" I listened to sensei ask his voice edgy.

"The hospital just let me out a few minutes ago sensei." The student explained.

"I see. Well Li-san I hope you do realize that tardiness is abhorred and more so with students who skip my lecture, so may I ask where you were yesterday?" I heard the Sensei say sternly. He must be saving the last bit of authority and pride he has left.

"Like I said I was in the hospital sir, I had a few minor injuries." I heard the student reply.

"I see, well I would like for you to get me a doctor's note of some sort tomorrow if your story is true. Now please find a seat." I heard the sensei order before once again hearing him writing on the chalkboard.

"Absolutely sir."

I finally took a glimpse to the front; I glanced at the student as he walked up the stairs, my eyes widened. My instincts _were_ right yesterday, I was indeed going to have a very bad day, and I was careless enough to let it catch me off guard. _'Damn! Once I think I have a good day something else ends up going terribly wrong.'_ I looked at him again; he went to the empty seat beside the weirdoes and then he looked up at me.

Our eyes connected. My emerald eyes with his amber ones; I saw his wild chocolate brown hair no longer held the colour of blood as it shadows his eyes, as he froze for a split second as if he was in a blank state. Then realization finally dawned on him, when he yelled in surprise "Hey! It's you!" The whole class turned around in pure curiosity as he smiled. "How have you been Angel?"

I let out a subtle groan as I raked my hair. -

'_Now that I think of it, I never got that guy's name.'_

'_Why do I care? It's not like I'm ever going to see him again.'_

'_Fate is never that tricky.'_

-Oh yes, fate was indeed very, _very _tricky.

***Edited by Elayne**

****This time it might really be two weeks till I can update we were just luck this time XD**

*****Please don't be shy to point out any mistakes**

**Comments/ suggestions are always welcomed XD**

**-Thanks for reading-**

**-xoxoYuukiRi**


	5. Raining Fools

**I tried to update as soon as I could (^o^) I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Raining Fools**

Why oh _why_, did this happen? Usually I'm not the type to complain, at all frankly, but why did I have to meet a half-dead guy twice? That's two times too many. Seriously the chances of meeting a half-dead bleeding guy in a university are less than the chances of meeting a half dead bleeding guy lying in the ground near an ocean. Not only does he go to the same university as me he has the same _class_ as me. What kind of star was I born under? Plus, why is he still calling me Angel? That's not my name and it's time he dropped that pick up line. Ugh, okay, well if I just play it cool, it'll be fine, and I'll just deny everything. I looked at his ridiculous grin at the happiness of seeing me again I suppose. I made a face of confusion. "Who are you?" _'An assassin trying to kill me or a pain in then ass being who's going to mess up my life?'_

He laughed. "Oh right we didn't introduce ourselves last time. My name is Syaoran, Li Syaoran. What's yours?"

I heard some student who apparently knew him ask if he knew me, the 'new girl'. "Well if you were here yesterday you would know Li-san." I said plainly.

"That's true but as I said earlier I was in the hospital as I'm sure you know."

"Indeed, since I was wondering who was brazen enough to interrupt a ongoing class." I wanted to laugh at my own words; after all I'm as disrespectful to this class as the next punk ass student.

"Actually instead of brazen I would call myself a student who is eager to learn." He chuckled.

"I see, so why don't you sit down and leave me alone so that we can get this class running again? Since surely a student who's eager to learn should want the class to start as soon as possible, correct? Besides, I don't know who the hell you are." I gave him a cold smile, as I began writing notes. I glanced around the room; students were still eyeing us, curious of what was happening. I rolled my eyes subtly.

"Angel, how could you say that when I confessed to you only two days ago?" He feigned an injury. I swear I could hear many of the girls in the class gasp in horror from this fact.

"Like I said, I have no clue whatsoever about who you are and what you're talking about." I continued to be indifferent. _'That's right keep on denying.'_

"Li-san! Do you plan to add on to my list of reasons to dislike you?" I looked at Ito-sensei as he pointed his stick to our direction. "Please sit down or leave this room."

"Yes sir." He gave a little salute of mockery as he sat down, then he turned to me cupping one side of his mouth and whispered. "I'll talk to you about this again later so don't you try to escape, okay? Angel." He winked and turned back.

I strangled my hair slightly in frustration. I noticed the weirdos began whispering to him. _'Why am I not surprised? Everybody comes in a flock after all and now that I think about it, I think they were the people in his bloody picture.'_

I continued to wrack my brain for the next hour trying to figure how I wanted this to go. _'Should I just keep avoiding him? I doubt I can keep playing dumb forever, well I can try.' _ I rubbed my temples, _'or I can I admit that know him and tell him to leave me alone.' _I bit my lip at that thought. _'The last thing I'm going to do is let a org member know that I saw him in a possible crime scene. Or continue dealing with his ridiculous pick up lines.'_

I glanced at him again; I was surprised to see him so engrossed into the lesson. _'I guess he cares about school after all. I could try getting inside information from him, but that would mean trying to get close to him when I'm not even sure he has and information I want.'_ Why does life do this to me, first people are going to spread weird rumours about me if he continues to pursue the matter of me knowing him, which I could really care less about but I wanted to keep a low profile in this city. I mean, any information about as vague as it may be that can give Touya some clue of who I am and where I am and that is of no benefit to me. Especially when I'm the one who's suppose to find him and not the other way around.

Well, what I'm most worried about is too much human interaction, you know like, I don't want to have another human being within a thousand radius of me to know more about me besides the fact that people know me as Miyake-san or the new girl. I pondered at the solution to this thought _'I could always kill him and make sure he's dead this time.' _ I shook my head, _'Nah, it would be hard to clean up the evidence, and I don't like getting blood on my hands unless its my last resort.'_

I closed my eyes as I rolled the pencil back and forth on my desk. _'Ugh what am I going to do?'_

"That's all for today, see you all tomorrow." My eyes snapped open, I looked around the classroom after I heard the sensei dismiss us, and everyone was hurriedly packing their things.

"So Angel you never told me your name."

I looked up and I saw Li-san looking down upon me, _'so, its either one, I ignore him, but that wont last for long, I have a pretty short fuse. Two, run away, nah, that's too cowardly. _I shook my head at him. _'Then it has to be three, keep on denying.'_ "Because I never had a reason to tell you."

"Well I'm asking, is that a reason for you to tell me now?"

"A reason, yes." I snapped my textbook close and began packing my stuff away. I looked back at him, "but it's not good enough."

He scoffed jokingly. "So what, exactly is a good enough reason for you?"

"That's just the thing." I slung my shoulder bag on as I got up. I gave him an arrogant smile. "There isn't one." I began to walk off to the door.

I heard his him follow after me as I turned to the hall. "Why are you so cold, even when one of the most amazing guy on campus confessed to you?"

"You just love asking questions don't you?" I answered as I kept walking. "But, still you being one of the most amazing guys on campus is something I'd beg to differ. And like I said earlier, I don't know you. Your so called Angel and I are completely different people."

"That line again, come on we both know that's a lie you came up with to avoid awkward questions in the class." He walked up catching up to my pace.

"Again, I have no clue what you're talking about, so why don't you leave me alone and go find your missing princess?"

"Angel, not princess. Which I know to be you, even if I was bleeding to death then, I wasn't delusional." He grinned at me. "I'd recognize you from anywhere."

"If you were bleeding as you said, then I doubt you weren't delusional." I rationalized. I turned down to the other hallway.

"So basically you're saying that you absolutely won't admit that you know me." He reasoned as he followed, he was only a few steps away.

"It's not that I won't admit it, it's that I really don't know you." I stopped in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

"Really?" He extended the vowel, as if he were taunting me.

I rolled my eyes. _'Whatever, he can taunt me all he wants but he isn't getting a thing out of me.'_ "Really." I entered the empty elevator; he quickly slipped in as I pressed the third floor.

"Alright then." I sighed in relief, good thing that people give up easily these days. "That's so strange though, I thought girls would remember someone who they screamed out murderer for the whole world to hear or the fact that a really awesome guy confessed to her."

_'Okay that's it! How many times was he going to say he confessed to me? That's totally embarrassing! And how is he an awesome guy? He's got to get over his egotistical head!' _"I called you rapist not murderer, there's a difference. Plus you didn't confess to me, you just told me that when you'd see an angel you would fall in love. Which technically means you didn't confess to me, you were just flirting with me and when will you drop that stupid nickname? My name's not Angel, you have the most ridiculous naming sense in the-" I froze at the realization of my mistake. I closed my eyes as my lips drew into a thin line in frustration at my idiocy. I really got to start controlling where and when I lash out my anger.

He smiled at me. "Is that so? _You_ called me rapist? That's funny I thought you said that you and Angel were completely different people. But how on earth did you know every detail of my confession with her?" He smirked at me as he crossed his arms.

I sighed as I narrowed my eyes at him _'Damn it'_. "Fine, you win."

He smirked at me; again. I bet he does that a lot. "I always do."

"Whatever, so since you were so persistent to prove that I was the same person, what do you want from me?" I brushed my bangs away.

"I simply wanted to get to know you better, Angel." I swear I could hear the smile in his voice. "After all you are my first love."

"Drop the flirting, you're probably twenty so I doubt you've hadn't had your first crush yet. Are you sure you just don't want revenge because I decided to scream 'rapist' even though you didn't even do anything besides bleed yourself to death? " I asked. I should be prepared for any attack he might pull.

"I would if it wasn't to save me." He replied nonchalantly.

"What makes you think I saved you?" I retorted "I screamed out 'rapist', you think that helped you in any way? Because if it did I wonder why the other people I screamed out rapist for didn't thank me."

He chuckled. "Well it caught peoples attention, and you didn't just scream rapist, you screamed for help first."

I looked at him. "So?" _'Cant you just leave me alone?'_

"Even though the way to get help seemed unorthodox it was actually it was in fact quite clever. I got help. You purposely screamed for help, that caught local security's attention, and security arrived expecting a girl with a rapist. Instead the security would find me and that was the key point. Although it wasn't what the expected, they'd help me, even if I were a rapist suspect or not. And in the end, they can't arrest me for rape because there's no rape victim. So essentially, you saved me." He smiled smugly at me.

_'Damn, usually people don't think of it that way, usually they think I was just rubbing in the salt which makes them hate me, which is why I didn't mind doing it. But why does his brain think differently?' _"As interesting as your explanation is, there was no reason for me to save you." I countered

"Like I told you before, its human instinct, you can't help but want to save people in need." He explained. "And who could resist someone as innocent as me?"

"You're pretty conceited but I'm sure you'll also recall me telling you people only help others to look good." _'I don't have time for this, nor do I want to have time for this. I was planning to get a nice nap before my next lecture.'_

"Yeah but there was no one there to watch you make yourself look good. So if there was no one to impress the only reason you would do it is because of goodwill." He smugly looked at me as if he said something really clever.

"True but I never said that I wanted to save you or even tried to save you. You just happened to be saved. I already admitted that I know you, which is displeasing as it is. But I am not going to admit that I wanted to or did save you." _'Or that would be the most upsetting thing in my life.'_

"You are really stubborn you know that? But to say that you wont admit something just means that you wont say it out loud, not that it isn't true."

I stopped; I looked back at him _'so he has a brain after all huh? It was probably malfunctioning last time since he was bleeding to death.'_ "Yeah, but you can never be sure about anything unless its said out loud." I began walking again; I swear I was going in circles.

"You can't, but you can always just believe in what you think." He paused as he continued following me. "So now that we established the truth, you want to grab a coffee? Angel."

I rolled my eyes again. "Will you stop calling me that?"

"If you don't want me to call you that why don't you just tell me your name?"

"Why cant you use Miyake-san like everyone else in this university?"

"Because, they are just acquaintances, we have a special connection of you being my savior as well as my university school crush. So it would make all our lives easier if you'd just tell me you name."

"I did tell you my name, it's Miyake-san."

"Your _given _name."

I sighed. "Fine." I saw his face light up as I turned around. "If you kill yourself with a 30 inch saw I'll tell you." I crossed my arms.

He looked at me stumbling for words. "Angel, that isn't going to happen."

I smirked. "Exactly."

He groaned. "What's the big deal of telling me your name? It only takes two seconds."

"It takes one second to call me Miyake-san." I countered. "In fact it takes zero seconds to not talk to me at all."

"Do you just hate people or you're just not the social type?" He asked sarcastically.

"Neither, I just happen to have a particular dislike for idiots." I smiled virtuously at him. "Nevertheless it isn't my problem if all the people here happen to be idiots."

"Smart ass."

"I have an ass but I doubt it has anything to do with my intelligence. And if my ass had any form of a intellect at all, I'd rather it'd be smart than dumb." I responded methodically.

He just rolled my eyes at me. "Than by using that logic you should give us a more thorough introduction so that us people with a lower intellect can keep up."

I gave him a double look. "You're admitting that you're dumb?"

"No, I just know you enough to know that even if I said anything to correct you, you wouldn't listen to me anyway." He sighed tiredly.

"You're right about that." I smirked. "But even though your explanation makes logical sense, why would I bother to spend my extra time so that people like you could understand when it's not even necessary? Now that I have finished answering all your questions, could you leave me alone and never talk to me again. Like you said, along with my dislike for idiots I have a dislike for socializing."

"If you keep going on like this, you're going to be alone your whole life." He warned me.

_'As if you really care.' _I snorted. "Which is something I am perfectly fine with."

"Liar." He accused.

I sneered at him. "On what basis makes you think that?"

"No one is fine with being alone. Not wanting to not be alone is what makes us human." He explained, his amber eyes turning into a darker shade of brown overcastted by loneliness.

_'So, he's not just a moronic idiot he's a moronic idiot with a dark past. Either way I'm so tired of him lecturing me and following me around. Fine if I'm a liar, so is he.' _"You call _me _a liar when you're one yourself? Over preaching much?"

"Since when have _I _lied? I've been truthful with you from the very start. If you're talking about my love confession, I'm telling you I mean them." He looked affronted my accusation.

"When I left two days ago there was no way you-" I halted myself. _'What the heck am I thinking? Am I trying to pick a fight with a possible member of an syndicate when you just moved in? I must be crazy. I shouldn't get involved with unnecessary trouble.'_

"No way I what?" He questioned.

I glared at him. "Nothing. I just mean that I have a few reasons why I shouldn't trust a word you say."

He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."

"The way I wanted my life to go flew out the window when you started talking to me." I spat, boy he is dumb.

"I just asked your name and you didn't even try to be nice. I just thought it'd be nice if we got to know each other since you were my savior after all." His voice rose slightly. _'So even he gets annoyed too.'_

"I told you _Li-san _if you'd kill yourself with a 30 inch saw I'd tell you, you just rejected my offer." I said sweetly. _'I told you to leave me alone, this is what you get for invading my life twice.'_

"What would be the point of knowing your name if I don't get to call you by it? And I said you could call me Syaoran. Isn't only polite that'd you tell me your name at least?" He gritted his teeth.

"I-"

"Li-san and Miyake-san!" We turned to see Sensei approach us. Great.

"What is it sensei?" Li-san inquired.

"Just in case today's warning in class wasn't clear to you, I'd like to say it again, that I'd appreciate if you'd avoid, talking in my class while it is in session." He stated sternly.

I rolled my eyes; he was talking about that again?

"Yes sir." Li-san replied.

"I would also like to add that I will not tolerate fraternizing on school grounds, as it is also stated in the school rules. What you do outside of the school has nothing to do with us but this is a sacred place for education, not a social ground to ask for dates with opposite sex. Am I clear?" He frowned at us as he said this.

_'So he trying to find something to black mail me to protect himself? I don't really care but how dare he think that I would ever want to be with someone like him?'_

"That being said, to make sure my point is clear both of you will come with me to write a minor essay of what we learned today. After all I want to make sure you weren't socializing in the back while I was teaching, so for you it would be a good experience to fortify the knowledge I've given you today. You should both be thankful that I'm spending my personal time to make certain that you understand the lecture." I could see he was trying to refrain from smiling. Damn bastard.

_'So that's what he was after. Ugh, I don't have the time for this, I have other things to do than worry about extra homework, which I'm sure would be very easy but times consuming as well. Whatever, I'll let him win the battle this time, after all, I had basically won the war.'_ I sighed. "Yes Pro-"

"Forgive me sensei but I'm afraid you are mistaken." I looked at Li-san. _'What is he thinking?'_

"And what am I mistaken about Li-san? Would you care to enlighten me?"

He cleared his throat. "Well sensei, you say to make sure that we would not, socialize with each other. However to socialize means to interact with each other, which I don't believe we were doing since, Miyake-san here was trying to get me to leave her alone, while I was trying to engage a conversation with her. So sir, if you really must, fortify our knowledge, I believe it would be correct to only have me attend since I was the only one who was trying to socialize, Miyake-san was just simply asking me to leave. Plus, since I missed the beginning of your lecture, I would probably need more help than Miyake-san who was paying attention for the whole time."

I gaped at him, _'was he, helping me? What was he trying to be, my knight in shining armor? Well not that I don't appreciate it I suppose. I do not want to spend time writing a useless essay when I could be doing other things like gathering information. But what if he has an alternative motive?' _I looked at Ito-sensei he was slightly grimacing; I let out a little smirk. _'Well, well it looks I'm not the only one around here with a way with words.'_

"Well if it is as you say Li-san, then I suppose I have no reason to have Miyake-san attend."

'_Ha! Liar, you so wanted to get reprisal on me for humiliating you, you just have no choice but let me go since you were provided with a legitimate reason.'_

"Thank you sir." I saw Li-san trying to refrain from a smile of victory. I on the other hand frowned, why was he helping me out when I had been nothing but rude to him? Weirdo.

"However I will be expecting you to begin writing a one thousand word essay before your next lecture which I believe is in one and a half hours? Enough time to at least write I draft correct?"

"Yes sir." He groaned.

"I believe the study room on the second floor is free, so you may write there or somewhere else where you feel comfortable as long as you're actually writing." The sensei sighed heavily.

"Yes sir."

"I will be expecting you in my office." The sensei began to walk off.

I turned when I hear Li-san groan. "Well I better be off, I have a extra essay to write after all, I bet it's a relief to you that I'm finally leaving you alone right?"

I looked at him. "Why'd you do it?"

"What?"

"Why bother helping a girl who has completely no interest in you, and hasn't even said a single nice word to you?" I usually wasn't curious about things like this, but for some reason I wanted to know why _he _did it.

He chuckled softly. "Because it was true, there's no reason for you to take any punishment. And maybe because I wanted you to see me less a liar, and more of a nice guy."

I gazed at him. "If that's so then you're a fool."

He let a single laugh. "Maybe." He began to walk off while waving his hand. "See you later."

I sighed as I raked my hair. What a pain, especially when he kept asking what my name was. The real reason why I never tell my name to anyone is that my mother once told me that when you gave your name to someone it meant that you wanted to form a bond of trust with him or her. That it meant that you wanted trust him or her. I don't want to trust anyone after all they always betray you in the end, my brother is a prime example of first class betrayal.

Nevertheless I'm not unfair, I hate to be unfair and its just this trait of mine I can't get rid of. If I didn't, I'd have completed my revenge a long time ago. So even though it's not something I'd like to do the bottom line is that I owe him. Wasting my time to write a torturous essay for that hateful Sensei would've killed my pride, sort of. I don't like following the orders of people I blackmail. Plus if he was going to kill me he would of done it without trying to make a conversation with. I mean, what kind of org member would he be if he tried to flirt with his target before killing her?

My current name isn't my _real _name anyway so who cares right? I cupped the right side of the mouth and yelled after him. "Hey!" He had already reached the end of the hallway; he turned around with a puzzled look on his face. "My name is-" my voice trailed off.

He turned his ear towards me. "What?"

I groaned, I stood there rethinking over my thoughts as I bit my lip. When I came to the same decision I rolled my eyes once again before yelling out. "Before I say anything, I'm going to tell you that I'm only doing this because I owe you one."

Even though he was at the other end of the hall way I could still see him raise and eyebrow. "Okay?"

I took a deep breathe in preparation, my lips frowning. "My full name is Miyake Yukari."

At first he appeared slightly astonished but his face soon revealed a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Yukari!" He waved at me.

"It's Miyake!" I shouted. I'm going to keep insisting, but I doubt he's going to listen to me.

I heard him let out a warm laugh. "Not a chance! But if your so against, it then I think Angel is a pretty good name too."

I rolled my eyes blithely, he's _never_ going to listen to me, and I have a feeling it was going to happen a lot. At that moment I felt angry and annoyed when I thought about what was gong to happen from now on. As well as a small lingering remembrance of how the world used to seem to me when I saw him laugh. The kind, warm, welcoming world I used to believe in. Even if it was only for second I could've sworn that I saw it, the way life used to be, one laugh was all it took for it to come back. For that reason I couldn't help but foolishly let out a small smile as well.

**Yeah, I know, she seems to have let herself get defeated too easily, but honestly do you _really_ want to keep reading about her denying that shes the same girl that Syaoran met before? I think not~ but that's just my opinion ^.^**

***Edited by Elayne (Love this girl! Such a hard worker XD)**

****I'll update as soon as possible but remember I will _always_ update within 2 weeks **

*****Reviews/suggestions are always welcomed**

**It was a blast writing this chapter, things are finally starting!**

**-Thanks for reading!-**

**-xoxo YukiRi**


	6. Surviving Reality

**Heheh as promised, a new chapter after two weeks XD**

**Thanks for your patience!**

**Surviving Reality**

I was such a _fool_ yesterday! What was I thinking acting like that? I messed up my hair, wanting to pull it out. What was with that bubbly feeling I had? The worst part is, I didn't even notice how foolish I've been till I woke up today! Another thing was that I found out that I had the same damn classes with him yesterday, which was also why I skipped it. He _made_ me skip class! Good thing that the schedule is different for each day of the week but now I know that _one-day_ out of my whole week, I would be seeing him all day long, _regularly. _Why did he have the aspiration to become a doctor as well? Damn him.

Well at least I won't see him today or Ito-sensei, my spirit itself lifted from that very thought. I glanced at my digital clock; it was twenty minutes till twelve fifteen. I sighed tiredly as I grabbed my school bag as well as my gun, securely placing it in my boots. I loved winter; it was always so much easier to hide weapons when it was cold.

I peeked out to see if anyone was around, mainly Tanabe-san, I still can't understand why she hasn't asked me to leave the apartment after I practically insulted the way she lived her life. I slowly slipped out the door, but I groaned when my cherry blossom shaped earrings caught onto my second lock. Now usually, I would just break the thing that got me trapped so that I could be free. However, my family gave these earrings to me, so even if I somehow lost them in the ocean I would dive in just to find them. After all they were final connection between them and me.

I carefully got the earrings untangled, while having no clue how they got get tangled in the first place. Especially when they only had a dangling cherry blossom one each. I left quickly when I realized I spent five minutes untangling. When I reached the university I sped down the hallways while reading my usual map, the next Professor I had was Kano-sensei a female sensei, currently single, graduated from Okinawa University majoring in sociology, she's also known as the one of the most elegant and kindest professor in the school.

_'Room 301 D, Room 301 D.' _I continued to repeat those words as I checked each door I passed by, if I took any longer I was going to be late for class. What kind of excuse could I have? Telling the teacher that I slept till twelve in the afternoon would make me seem like and uncouth student.I turned at the end of the hallway my eyes caught the sight of room 301 D I quickened my pace as I headed towards the door. The ending bell rang, students began to flood out, and I allowed myself to slow down. When I reached to the door majority of the students had already left leaving only a few students calmly walking out. I waited for all of them to leave including the Professor who was just teaching that class before entering the room.

Student began flooding in as I took a seat. I rested my head onto my hand as my free hand began tapping the table patiently. Today was going to be a good day, I'll _make_ today a good day. After all the past few days were awful so following the laws of nature I should be having a good day next, right? I gnawed on my lip, observing the students as they entered one by one.

I watched as two people tried to go through the door, smirking when they bumped into each other. I stopped drumming my fingers when I saw one of them make motion of telling the other one to go in first. The person gave a slight bow in thanks, and when he or she walked in I realized it was the professor. She looked exactly the same as her profile picture, slim figure, long creamy russet coloured hair tied in a loose ponytail, chocolate eyes and a feminine shaped face. Her pink lips curved into a serene smile as she faced the students.

I looked back to the door as the students continued to enter, the person from before was still letting people in before him or her. I rolled my eyes at his or her kindness, my eyes widened slightly in revelation when I saw the three weirdoes from my previous classes walk in. My eyes widened fully when I saw Li-san follow after them; he was also the last student to enter as well as the person who was letting everyone go in before him! _'Tsk I should've known that only that fool would be so kind to the point of stupidity to do something like that. But why is he in my class? Again?' _I lowered my head towards my part of the desk hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey! Yukari! We're in the same class again!" I heard Li-san annoying voice ring clearly throughout the room.

I clenched my eyelids shut. _'Damn him, just damn him.'_ I heard the other student around ask him who Yukari was; I guess he was pretty popular around the school after all. Even if we were all in the same class a few times, I'm so glad the office accepted my request to not introduce myself to all my classes after the first time. I guess they didn't care that much about the whole 'make new friends' concept, which is a good thing for me introducing myself all the time was such a pain. I looked up at him, he was waving his arms wildly like the fool he was. _'Why are his actions always so exaggerated?'_

"Hey Yukari! Hey!" He yelled out as he continued screaming.

I covered my forehead hoping that he would just shut up soon. I glanced at the professor, why wasn't she stopping him? I saw her giving a gentle smile as if she was somehow saying 'ahh youth' the way old people do. Well class hasn't _officially _started yet so she doesn't need to care about what goes one here until it does. I groaned as I hear him continue to yell my name. _'Didn't I tell you to call me Miyake-san? Don't call my name so casually!'_

"Yukari! Hey! Yukari! Why wont you answer me? Yukari!" He continued to holler from the bottom of the class.

I continued to cover my forehead hoping he would get the message that I don't want to talk to him. Which was something I also doubted, since even if he knew if I didn't like something he would keep doing it. _'Does he realize he could just come up here? Fool.' _I smiled slightly, _'too bad for him that isn't even my real name so I have no problem trying not to react to Yukari.'_ My smile saddened, _'but even if you called me by my genuine name I'm not sure if I'll react to it anymore, after all these years, it's just a distant memory to me.'_

"Yukari! Yukari!" I groaned at his noise, why wont anyone shut him up? I looked at the people around me, they were either laughing how the 'mystery girl', me, wont answer his call or they were trying to figure who the 'mystery girl' was. "Yukari!" I covered my head as my chin rested on the table, I looked at the clock, only two more minutes until class officially starts and the currently tea drinking professor would finally shut him up! I opened my eyes when I realized he finally stopped yelling out my name. I looked at him through the cracks of my fingers, he seemed slightly frustrated at the fact that I was unresponsive to him calls, but then his lips broke into his trademark smirk and yelled out. "Yukari! My first love! Angel!" Once again I heard the girls gasp while others say "Aww he has a pet name for her, they must be a cute couple."

I glared at him, I know I shouldn't get aggravated so easily but yelling my name out endlessly, saying I'm his first love and now calling me Angel again just pushed me to the edge. When it comes to this idiot I cant help but get mad which gets me even more livid.

"Angel, come on! Please respond! My most beloved, beloved _Angel_!" He slurred the last word seductively.

I slammed my hand against the table as I stood up. "I thought I told you to drop that name already Li-san." My eyes slanted.

I saw his smirk widened in delight as the students around us began gasping in surprise and saying "no way!" "How'd he find out her name?" "So her name is Yukari? That's unexpected." "How'd that girl trick Syao-kun to fall in love with her? What a witch!" When the crowd calmed down as he said sweetly. "Sorry, but you just look so cute when you're mad, Angel." He winked.

I growled at the way he deliberately added that stupid nickname to the sentence. "Well, Li-san, unlike you I'd prefer you wouldn't give me an unnecessary nickname since it may cause unnecessary misunderstandings."

"So that means you're okay with me calling you Yukari?"

"No, I would like as I told you before to refer to me as Miyake-san." I practically snarled at him.

He grinned. "Not a chance!"

I scowled. "Whatever." I sat down clearly in a bad mood, the fact that I felt all the people around me staring at me as not helpful either. I glowered at him as he skipped up the stairs like a kid who wants to brag about something. Everyone else just chattered like the nosy spectators they are. He sat down on the table beside me and grinned. "Yukari."

I gave him a defiant stare. "What?"

He grinned as he said cheerily. "Good morning."

I turned my head away as I said. "It's twelve in the afternoon, fool."

My scowl deepened when I saw him continue to smile. _'Why can't he be like everyone else and have a short fuse?' _I wondered, my eyes narrowed slightly when the three weirdoes took the seats next to him.

The ivory haired one reached out her hand. "Heya! I don't know if you recognize us, but we're actually in most of your classes. My name is Lee Meiling I'm a friend of this idiot here." She grabbed Li-san's ear and pointed at him. It's a nice to meet ya Yukari!"

I grunted, ignoring her hand. _'This is what I meant by misunderstandings. And why are they acting so friendly now?' _

The two girls looked at each other, I couldn't tell if they were discouraged or annoyed. However the chestnut haired girl quickly shook off that emotion and smiled. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this guy here." She pointed at the boy next to her. "Is my boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The boy smiled lightly at me, his eyes were twinkling wisely like those know-it-all people do. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yukari."

"The pleasure is all yours." I replied dryly. I smirked subtly when I saw them frown faintly. "Look, I don't know what that _fool_ told you, but seeing what a _fool _he is he probably created a terrible, _terrible _misunderstanding. So, just to make myself clear I would, just as I plainly said in my introduction, I would prefer very much that you refer to me as Miyake-san in view of the fact that we barely know each other. I believe I also subtly indicated that I would prefer that you would not talk to me." I turned away to face the front after I stated wishes. Class was about to start after all.

At the corner of my eye I watched to see their reactions, Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san were just about unreadable, I couldn't tell if they were irritated or not. Lee-san however was much more of a simpleton when it came to emotions. I smirked when I saw her eyebrow twitching as if she was trying to control her annoyance, her energetic smile even turned to a frown of anger. Li-san well, as always he seemed to be oblivious to my obvious offensive nature. He however realized that Lee-san annoyance and faked a small laugh as if to calm her down.

I heard someone clapping in the front everyone turned to the source, Seishu-sensei. I snuck another peek at the four and slipped out a restrained yet haughty grin when I saw Lee-san seemingly silently arguing with Li-san while pointing at me. _'I told him he'd be better off if he left me alone, threat or not, agent or not, no one messes with me.' _My smile faded._ 'And here I thought I might've had to kill him for him to realize that.'_

I gave a long heaving sigh as the class ended, I stood up, began packing my things. _'I have class in room 272 next, I better hurry, I only have ten minutes to get there.'_ I was one of the few left in the room, I walked out, hurrying to the stairs, as I walked down the staircase I heard footsteps trailing after me, which wasn't that strange so I continued to walk down the hall. As each student separated to his or her own locations, I raised my brow in question as I continue to hear the same sets of footprints follow me. I had a sharp sense of hearing since I was born, so something as the distinct sounds of footprints were easy to tell if they were the same or not.

I quickened my pace, the pace of the steps behind me also quickened._ 'It seems like someone is following me.' _I smiled _'how fun.'_ I reached down to my inner thigh inside my coat wrapping my fingers around the handle of my dagger. _'Did that idiot realize that I may be a possible threat to whoever he's working for and decided to send someone after me? Or… is it Touya?'_ I felt a hand abruptly grab my shoulder, my eyes narrowed as my hand reached out to grasp the wrist of the hand, using my body weight as the leverage to flip the person over my shoulder. I expected to hear the deafening sound of a body slamming to the ground.

My eyes widened when I saw the person's reflexes were good enough to allow him to catch himself. The palm of his hand slapped onto the floor, however, instead of pushing himself back up, he just let his arm bend so that he would fall again as his hand cushions the impact. Thus, causing him or her to barely feel anything at all, I bit my lip, _'even though I'd hate to admit it but that was pretty skilled. Usually the average person who had the ability to do that would automatically push himself back to a standing position. Yet this person caught himself or herself and chose to let himself or herself fall in a way that he or she wouldn't harm themselves instead so he or she could avoid any suspicion.'_

"That really hurt Yukari." My eyes that were once filled with astonishment by the person's movements soon turned to a vacant stare when I found him to be the _fool, _Li. Every time I see his insufferable face my tolerance for him decreases, the fact that I even _admired_ him for a minute repulses me.

'_Why wont you just leave me be? If you want to try killing me then do it, but don't keep inconveniencing my routinely activities in my life because your stupidity asks you to! And don't you realize that your friends dislike me?'_ My grip on my shoulder strap tightened. I looked down on him haughtily. "It's your own fault, fool or are you a stalker now? Following me so suspiciously." _'Do you seriously want to die?'_ I clenched my teeth, _'I do not have time to worry about someone who may or may not try to kill me. Especially when I have a revenge to fulfill, a revenge that is thirteen years overdue.'_

"That's such a cruel thing to say Angel." He rubbed his head as he stood up. "You just happen to be going in the same route I was going, so though we could walk together." He dusted his pants and gave me a childlike smile.

"Walk by yourself." I turned on my heel and stalked off. _'And to think I was ready to fight a while ago too.'_ I shook my head at the thought. _'Now I feel stupid.'_ "Can't you just leave me alone? I'm sure other people would be much more glad to have your company but why they would is beyond me."

"But I want to get to know you better." He whined so childishly that if anyone else heard him they'd think I was talking to a five year old.

"Well, I don't."

I heard him let out a whine similar to the ones spoiled kids give when they cant get what they want. "Angel." He whined extending the vowel. "Can't you be a bit nicer? I just want us to get along and be friends even if you don't want to accept my heartfelt confession."

"It's virtually _impossible_ for us to become _friends_." I sneered; I absolutely _hated _it when he mentioned that.

"Nothing's impossible, Angel." He practically sang the line out.

"Have you ever tried slamming a revolving door?" I inquired mockingly.

"Impossible."

"So much for nothings impossible."

He gave me nervous laugh. "Well there are some exceptions to every rule. Which room are you heading to? I'll walk you over."

'_Like hell I'm going to tell you!'_ I growled under my breath and quickened my pace. "Walk by yourself, asshole."

"My, my, such manners, did you save them for me Angel?" He waved his finger at me.

"I can't help who I am." I retorted.

"I'm in room 272, so once I reach there I'm afraid we'll have to part." He continued talking ignorant to my refusal.

My fist tightened. _'You've got to be kidding me! We're in the same damn class again? Who decided these classes? I'll pay them a personal visit once I get their name.'_ I kept glaring as I continued to stomp off. I sighted the room that I was doomed to be stuck in with that _fool_ again.

"Oh there's my room Yukari, that's too bad, I wanted to talk a bit longer."

I stopped in front of the room, his eyes wrought with slight confusion, and then he gave a cheshire grin. "Oh I see, you actually miss me too Yukari, its okay, after this we can hang out together."

I gritted my teeth _'damn you, damn you.' _"Damn you."

"Now, now Yukari, just because you're embarrassed there's no need to show it with anger." He sang.

I glared at him with sharp eyes. "Why the hell are you always in the same class as me?" I seethed.

"What?" He asked densely, he glanced at the room again as realization dawned. "No way you're in same class as me? That's great Yukari!"

I growled at him before entering the room and taking the seat in the farthest corner. My anger intensified as he sat next to me, _'I'll definitely find the person responsible for the schedules_.'

"And guess what? Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling are in this class too. They all needed to do something before class so the couldn't walk with us earlier, but for the rest of the year we'll be able to walk together!" He continued to smile like a child at Christmas morning.

I rolled my eyes. _'Doesn't his mouth hurt from smiling so much? I swear I seen him smile more than talk. And why are his little friends in the same class as well? Damn him.'_

"Syaoran!"

We looked down, my scowl deepened at the sight of the three weirdo's.

"Hey guys! We're up here!" Li stood up and began over exaggeratedly wave his hand.

I let out a slight look of triumph when I saw Lee-san's obvious look of dislike along with Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san passive faces when they noticed my presence. They walked up the stairs took the seats around us just as they opened their mouths to speak, the intercom beeped for our attention. "Forgive my interruption but I would like to inform the students in room 272 waiting for Kuro-sensei's lecture that that class is canceled for today. For Kuro-sensei had encountered a car accident and will not be able to attend the class anytime soon. The students will have class tomorrow with a substitute professor to fill in until Kuro-sensei becomes well enough to come back. Thank you and have a nice day."

The surrounding students inside the class let out words of happiness as they began to leave. For once I was also pleased that class was canceled as well, for I didn't have to spend another hour or so with a fool. I got up to leave and began walking towards the door, well that was the plan until the _fool_ grabbed my hand. _'He should be grateful that I didn't automatically break his wrist.' _"What is it, _fool?" _

I smirked when I saw that Lee-san was about to scream at me, but Li hastily spoke before anything happened. "What's the rush Yukari? Since we were blessed with such good luck why don't we give you a tour of the city or something? You're new here right?" I opened my mouth to say something but I was promptly cut off. "Or if you don't have time we could just go for a quick cup of coffee."

I once again opened my mouth to reject him. _'What's worse than hanging out with a fool is hanging out with a fool and his friends who don't even want you there.'_ I glanced at Lee-san I could easily tell that she was restraining her emotions that were begging her to let them go free._ 'The girl must really hate me, I must've insulted her pretty nicely, now, why isn't he like that?'_ Finally she opened her mouth to probably yell something, but before she could I heard a loud impact from the floor. I raised brow _'what the-'_ I glimpsed at Lee-san, instead of anger I saw pain instead, weirdo.

"So."

I turned my emerald eyes back to Li. He was smiling, again. _'Give your cheek muscles a break, think about how hard their working.'_ I gave him an apprehensive look. "So?"

"You wanna come along? Angel." He gave me an arrogant gaze, as if saying 'you can't stop me from getting what I want.'

"Do you have any brain cells at all or is the inside of your head just occupied by dust? I don't believe I can be any clearer on telling you to leave me alone." I pointed my finger boldly at his chest.

I turned when I hear Hiiragizawa-san chuckle before saying. "I like her."

"Come on Angel I just wanna spend time with the girl I love." Li whined.

My infuriation intensified, how _dare _he persist on using that nickname. What pisses me off about it is not that he _doesn't_ know I hate it that he continues using it. It's that he uses it on _purpose _because he knows I hate it, I absolutely hate it when people do that. _'But if I keep telling him to not call me that he's going to do it more, so if I just pretended I didn't care he would probably stop.'_ "No." I lashed my hand free as I turned on my heel and began stalking off.

"Come _on_, Angel." He slammed his hand to the wall. "You can't expect me to believe you have something to do during a time when we're actually suppose to have class."

I gave defiant stare to the obstruction in my pathway to freedom. "No I don't, I just expect you to figure out that when I said 'no' meant since I don't want to go anywhere with you whether I'm busy or not."

"You know Angel," He pulled back in his arm, instead he leaned his shoulder against the wall. "You really are adorable when you're mad."

I crossed my arms, "I'd try to say something nice about being a fulltime fool but then I'd be lying." I scowled when he continued his aloof attitude.

"Thanks for your honesty Angel. But we really should get going now, if you're really that tight on time I guess we could settle for a cup of coffee." He brushed his bangs from his eyes as he said this.

"I'd rather settle for you leaving and never seeing your maddening face again." I seethed, flinging my hair away in the process.

"Angel, you can't always ask people to leave you alone or else you'll end up lonely for the rest of your life." He lectured like those know-it-all children when they recite a series of facts.

"If that's what I have to do to get a fool like _you_ to disappear then I'll gladly take the price." I glare fiercely. _'Go away, go away.'_

"Now you don't really mean that and I told you that you could call me Syaoran." He reminded me, smiling which I could tell was dropping.

'_At least he seems to be getting annoyed, I'd kill him if he continued being oblivious.'_ "An offer that I already rejected when you first offered and nothings wrong with calling a fool a fool. It's sad your parents didn't realize that fact when they named you." I criticized; he should just give it up. _'I don't know what his plans are but I'm not going to lose any battle.'_ A loud impact was heard from the desk, I looked over to see Lee-san's spread out hand against the surface of the desk. I smiled sinisterly in delight. _'My oh my, temper, temper it looks like I got through one of them.'_

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" She gritted out.

I looked conceitedly at her. "It's nothing that you people leaving won't cure."

"All we ever done is be polite and tried talking to you, Syaoan, has done more than that and you treat him like trash?" She pointed an accusing finger at me, I leaned my head slightly to the side as if to say that I didn't give a damn. "We thought since you were new here we'd try to get along even after that rude introduction you pulled off during your first day. But all you do is bitch; stop acting as if you're all self important and pretend as if you don't need anyone in this unjust universe. Because you know what? No one is like that, because we were created to be that way so stop thinking that you're different from that."

I smiled at her, _'finally, someone who's normal, normal I can work with.'_ "Is that all?" She looked affronted as I asked. "Well than correction one," I raised a finger as I said this. "You can flower it up all you want but the truth is, I never asked a single on of you to be nice to me. You could've bitched at me and I would've treated you just the same. Correction two, I'm _not _acting self important I _am_ self important, its natural for all human beings to treasure themselves above all else after all. Correction three, I'm _not _pretending I don't need anyone, it's that I really _don't _need anyone. No one needs someone; we can all survive perfectly fine by ourselves. It's just that most people just simply dislike it. Correction four, we're all different whether you like it or not, _someone_ has to be the fool. Correction five, even if you don't think so, I'm one of the people who are alone and like it."

Her eyes darkened, Li and his other friends simply stood there wondering what to say, at least the fool wasn't smiling anymore. "Even if that may be true, there's also the fact that no one is truly alone in this world."

My expression hardened, _'she's still going; I guess this girl is just stubborn in her own way. But people who continue to live in their fantasies are the ones I hate the most_.' "Lying isn't a good habit to have, Lee-san."

"But I'm not, it's true that no one is alone in this world. It's the reality in this world that we we're blessed with. There are simply people who push away those cherished to them that make themselves alone, thinking that nobody needs them, nobody loves them."

"Meiling." Li said in a warning tone.

Ignoring him, I narrowed my eyes towards her. "What do _you _know?" _'What does she know? About the world I lived in up till now, about everything I had to get through to make it here. What I had to do to survive?'_

She scoffed. "More than you think at least, you assume that you're all alone in this world that it's better to be alone. But the reality is-"

My eyes flickered in confusion as alarm crept onto Li's face as he shouted. "Meiling!"

Lee-san shook her head in refusal before looking directly back at me. I was surprised when I noticed her once fury filled orbs was now replaced with yearning and as if she was pleading for me to do something. "But the reality is, that there's not one single in this person in this world who doesn't have somebody, whomever he or she may be that needs them that _loves_ them. Because some people are just lucky that way, if you just-"

"Meiling!" Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san exclaimed as they grabbed her, forcing her to stop.

I watched as Lee-san looked away in regret, I raised a questioning brow, "If I just, what?" Only silence followed, I frowned when I looked at the group, engulfed in an air of ambiguity. _'What on earth-'_

Li grabbed Lee-san's shoulder in a friendly manner and began laughing forcefully. "I guess we should really learn when to stop asking. Sorry to bother you Yukari, we'll do the coffee some other time, whenever you're free just give us a call." He shooed the group with him out the door before waving goodbye at me.

I continued to stand there, _'what was that all about? Does she know something I don't?'_ I shook my head. _'Of course not, there's no way she knows anything, it's probably about the org their most likely involved in. They all seem pretty close with Li after all. But,' _I bit my lip in irritation, _'her way of thinking is complete opposite of mine, even if she was right, no one has the right to judge the way I live.'_

I began to walk towards the exit. _'Whatever, I need to get going anyway; I don't have time to be concerned about delusional fools. I have a job to do.' _I swiftly departed from the campus as I headed towards the car. Occasionally, after I move to a new town or city I am usually short on cash. That is the solitary reason why I continued my profession as a hit man, but instead, I'm the one who chooses my employers instead of accepting every single request that comes my way.

All assassination requests comes to the person we call The Dealer, we don't know who he is just like how he doesn't know us by any other way except by our code name. We find out what the jobs available are, from him by contacting him by phone and a private site and email that looks like an online store for religious accessories. Sounds unsafe but it's actually pretty secure. The Dealer receives all the underground jobs there is out there so people like us can complete it. Except when the target is yourself he doesn't say a word, the bastard. Well, I suppose it's also advantage to me since if he told my target that he _was _a target I'd have no job.

Of course I try to make do with the 'normal' occupations like my job at Moshi Mochi's but you cant just survive with serving coffee and smiling at people all day. Especially when you're moving around a lot. It's not like take pleasure in eliminating people so I try to do it as little as possible, but I got to make sure I have enough cash to meet my rent and get a nutritious meal or else I'd get weak.

Anyway the people I eliminate are typically people who are like me, freelance killers. I sighed as I steered along Main Street. _'Let's see, this times target is, Mizumachi Kyo a.k.a. Inferno he received that name after he caused the Carlz Massacre where over twenty Italian citizens were eradicated by what people though resembled the flames of hell thus the name, Inferno.'_ I peeked at the picture to the seat next to me; the target had flaming red Mohawk, flat nose, wide lips, tapered eyes and high cheekbones.

'_Not exactly the handsome type, but he's no small fry, I'm getting one billion for this job, I already got half for accepting this job. I guess the employer doesn't want him to relive his name and cause another massacre. Whatever, according to The Dealer Inferno has a job to eliminate a few of PandOra's people tonight, of course Inferno probably found out PandOra's location from The Dealer.' _I hissed as I the light turned red when I approached. _'Another bothersome thing about The Dealer is that he won't reveal any information unless it's related to the job.'_

I sped the car towards my residence, the car screeched as I turned to park. I slammed the car door as I rushed inside my house. Inferno is going to hunt at nightfall; right now is half past twelve so I have enough time to go grab a nap so I can be wide awake tonight. Assassination takes a lot of energy from you after all.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Exciting? Dry? XP Personally I can agree with you if you thought it was kinda dry, this chapter if more for the into of new characters and informative. Thats why I'll hopefully create a more dramatic one next time! XD See you in two weeks! (Maybe earlier, but it all depends ;P ~)**

***Edited by Elayne**

****Comments/Reviews are always welcomed**

*****A thanks to Ree-Vance for pointing out a really dumb mistake, but like I mentioned before, this plot was created with my own characters than changed into a CCS fanfic =P  
**

**-Thanks for reading!-**

**-xoxo YuukiRi**


	7. Extinguished Existence

**As promised, a new chapter after two weeks! XD Enjoy =)**

***Do not own CCS characters or CCS plot, just this story plot =)  
**

***Don't forget words attached to the ends of names e.g. (-san) or (-sama) mean something along the lines of Miss/Mr, (-sama) i suppose is used with customer because it gives more respect to the person rather than saying (-san)**

**Extinguished Existence**

I woke up at eight p.m. I cracked my stiff neck to loosen it up. I gathered my equipment behind the first layer bricks of the fireplace walls. Removing bricks to make space for things was a lot easier than I thought. I smirked, and I doubt anyone thought that you could remove bricks from a fireplace. Since cement and bricks are suppose to be a tough and firm combination after all. I lifted up the cover of the hollow step of my staircase, grabbing my rifle and handgun, promptly covering the staircase with my burgundy carpet.

I tossed the things into my black suitcase before throwing the suitcase into the trunk of my car. I pulled my hair neatly back with a coffee coloured headband as I sat in the car. I curled my lip in slight aggravation when the black sleeve of my shirt, my black leggings hugging my legs as I finally started the car. I chortled at the fact that in movies the assassins usually wear black as well. Of course it's common sense to wear black after all, who would be dumb enough to wear bright pink when it can be easily spotted? But for me I wear the colour for different reason, so that in case I have to kill the target up close and personal, their blood won't show on my clothes.

I parked my car in front of the small and homey coffee shop at Clearview and Crescent and of course I bought a cup of black coffee. Even if I was wearing all black I still looked normal, so to the general public I was just an ordinary girl who just came in from the airport. I watched the people that pass by as I drank from my cup; it was the city so it was still busy on the street. I smiled as I drank, the more people around, the better, there's more noise and when there are a lot of people around, a person would usually feel more comfortable and less unaware of their surroundings. So even if someone saw me, they would just know me as a girl who wore all black.

I dropped my cup into the trash and left the shop swiftly. I crossed the street dragging my suitcase through the snow. I entered a construction site without being seen, the area was isolated I surveyed the vicinity for the tallest structure I could go on. Once I spotted it I silently approached it as I climbed the stairs making sure to go unnoticed. Inferno was suppose to be around here since PandOra is supposedly suppose to meet another org here but that was probably just a bait set up by Inferno. The Dealer wouldn't tell me since it was irrelevant for me to know _'he's a bastard as usual.'_

When I reached the top I felt the cold breeze wail throughout the neighborhood. I frowned at the set of footprints I left behind, even though I like winter and all, I hated the fact that I can't help but leave a set of footprints each time. I hate leaving any type of evidence. This time was okay since the footprints of the construction workers were still there so it isn't that big of a deal.

I set up my gear after shoveling all the snow in the small space I had there. I laid flat on my stomach as I peered through my binoculars. _'Where is he? The guy has a flaming red Mohawk so he can't be that hard to find.'_ According to The Dealer, even though it's ridiculously stupid for someone to hunt with such bright and obvious colours Inferno still keeps his hair saying it's his trademark or something. Well, it makes my job effortless because of that but really how dumb can you be when you're in the life or death business? _'This is also why I say it's a pity they don't set up a school to tell people these things, if they did, people wouldn't die so easily.'_

Another thing that has been on my mind is why The Dealer, even though he practically has all the top class criminals in the palm of his hand but never turns any of us in. _'Does he enjoy the thrill or something? What a sick man, but who cares? I'm profiting so I'm not going to complain, much.' _I soon caught sight of Inferno's scarlet hair I smirked. _'I found you' _my mind sung.I double-checked if the silencer was secured onto my rifle. The moment he starts shooting his targets he'll be unwary of anyone else who may endanger him. Although I may miss, the chance of that happening is slim; I have been sniping for practically my whole life after all.

The great thing about this job is that you know for sure that you're the only one besides The Dealer who knows about the job. Well, you know the specifics of the job, others know the job is there but they can't pursue it unless they accept it and get the details from The Dealer. So that way, you know your prey is yours and yours alone. I continued to observe Inferno, time was slowly ticking by, I glanced at my watch it was approximately ten fifty-nine. I bent my neck, even I after all these years I still hate sitting in the same spot doing nothing for hours, _'I look like a stalker when I'm just watching them_.' I yawned _'and to think my first time I was shivering with terror.'_

I mused at the memory; the target was a simple young, _ordinary_ girl name Kimberly Ann Crossway, who just happened to accidentally witness a top secret underground exchange between the Black Falcons and some other org. Back then; I wasn't even the one who really pulled the trigger. My finger was simply pushed to pull that trigger by my supervisor. Since, I continued to refuse to do it myself I simply continued to cry in terror as I begged them to let me go. After the deed was done I was an empty shell for sixteen days continuously repeating the event through my head.

I smiled faintly, _'I was so damn pathetic back then. I couldn't even take a single woman's life, a life that wasn't even worth anything. But now, I cant feel a thing.' _My senses sharpened at the sound of footsteps trudging through the snow. Four shadowed figures entered the empty space as if they were searching for something, probably for the 'bait' from Inferno. I turned my concentration back towards Inferno; he was the top priority seat today so I had to make sure he was nice and comfortable.

I grip tightened, my finger prepared to pull the trigger. I breathed evenly as I ensured my aim. I continued to stare at my target as he prepared himself to fire, my heartbeat thumping silently without a trace of fear, despite my age I was a pro at this game named life and death. To become one with the light as day approaches and to become one with the darkness when night overshadows the earth is the only way to become unnoticed by your prey. To become darker than black, brighter than white as if we never existed in the 'normal' world. To kill to survive or to die to kill whichever we choose someone _has_ to die, because that's how it goes in this business.

'_He should be about ready soon, it's almost eleven.'_ I watched as he readjusted himself his face close to his rifle as if he was trying to make sure his aim was exactly where it was suppose to be. I inhaled a fresh gulp of air. _'Time for the countdown five… four…three… two…' _I saw a spark of light as he pulled the trigger his targets began to panic. I closed one eye and aimed toward his head. _'One.' _I pulled the trigger and he immediately fell, I stood up on one knee holding my rifle as if it was a cane looking apathetically at him. _'So this is the end of Inferno's role in this sick game called life. I don't know whether to congratulate him or not, to be able to escape from this ailing world.'_

I packed all the things into my suitcase and casually walked downstairs as if I haven't done anything remotely illegal. I strode towards the pay phone next to the structure I was on. I picked up the phone as I searched my pocket for a quarter, I couldn't leave a dead body for some construction worker to find or else the police would be all over it, and it would be such a pain if they find some lame ass reason to haul me in for interrogation. I know they wouldn't get any hard evidence on me but you can never be too careful. I slipped in a quarter and dialed the only person who would do the job quickly and flawlessly, The Dealer.

'_Let's see, two-five-eight-zero-four-five-six.' _I pressed the numbers, the dialing tone soon ringing in my ear. _'I still don't get how he got this short of a number, and what hypocrisy, making that when you dial the numbers you form a cross. Killers are the farthest thing to the figure we call God and it's not like we worship him either.'_ My ears perked at the sound of someone picking up at the other line. A deep masculine voice went through. "Hello?"

"It's me, Dealer." I said monotonously. Really it's a miracle that people can't catch this guy, but then again, he always did say he got our phone lines covered so I never worried about it, much.

I heard a chuckle. "Dry as always, can't you ever sound more cheerful when you call?" I remained silent until he continued. "But then again, if you did I wouldn't be able to tell that it's you from your voice anymore. You never say who you are since you're so stubborn."

I frowned. "If I sounded cheerful when I talk about murder wouldn't that make me insane?"

He chuckled again. "True, true so what can I do for you, princess?"

I growled, _'damn bastard, how many times do I have to tell him not to call me that? He's practically the same as that damn fool!' _"I need you to clean up a dead body for me, on Clearview and Crescent at the construction site before dawn."

"Ah-ah you killed Inferno already? That kinda sucks, he was so fun to talk to when he called me up, unlike a certain someone." He moaned.

"As if you really care whoever dies, you're the one who posted the job. If someone wanted to kill me you'd probably be quick to advertise the job as well." I sneered into the phone, _'annoying bastard as usual_.'

"No I wouldn't, you're my favourite so I wouldn't do that and if I did I'd warn you. It's heartbreaking that you don't have the least bit of faith in me even though we've been friends for so long princess." He whined.

I made a sound of disagreement. "Whatever, so are you going to do it or not?"

"Of course I will, when have I ever refused an order from you, Princess?" He joked. "What's the state of the corpse? You know it costs more when there's too much blood splatter, I hate dealing with all those icky things."

"Remember who you're talking to Dealer." I said conceitedly, that's exactly _why_ I paid attention to my aim so much. "It was a headshot, just the way you like it. So I'll send the same amount the usual way, correct? Or do you just want to deduct it from my reward money?"

"Sure, sure, as expected I suppose. Since it's a body and scene you want to clean means you want a VoID right?"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah." VoID was the term we use when we wished to clean up a body a scene. V and O stood for Validity Oppressed while ID stood for identity. VoID was the best way to get rid of the body because it's not just a 'clean up'. It's a process where they make it as if the deceased was never there. That's why we call it Validity Oppressed and Identity because those things disappear as well, your record of birth any history with authority will disappear the only thing that would be left is the memory of others who knew the deceased.

"Do you want me to take care of Inferno's victims from tonight?" He inquired offhandedly.

"No, why should I care about a bunch of people when it costs more?" I twirled my finger onto the cord of the phone.

"Check if they're alive or not at least, 'cause if they are you should finish them off or else they would wonder why the person who shot _them_ didn't. If they dig into it too much it would be troublesome for you wouldn't it? Plus I heard the people there are very important to PandOra." He said this tauntingly.

I scowled. "Just get the job done and I'll send the money in when I confirm the job is complete. I'll contact you again soon for another job."

"Okay, okay my princess is so demanding." He teased, chuckling once again.

I slammed the phone to the receiver scowling I hated dealing with him. _'But-'_ I turned to the direction of Inferno's victims _'he's right. I should check whether their dead or not, if their dead then I guess I'd have to call Dealer again, it would be troublesome if the police was all over it but if their alive I'll just leave them there. It's not like they could do much to me when they're alive anyway.'_ I walked towards dimly lit area, my suitcase trailing behind me.

When I reached the area I cautiously looked around. I caught sight of four unmoving bodies lying in the snow. _'At least their not conscious yet.'_ I sighed as I walked towards them leaving my suitcase; I took out my pistol readying myself if I needed it. _'If four bodies are down Inferno must've dispatched four bullets minimum, but knowing him he probably spent more.'_

'_Maybe I should get something to eat on the way home, I've practically slept through the day so I'm kinda hungry. What should I get? Pizza? It's kinda greasy to eat though but I get the feeling I want something saucy.'_ I pointed the barrel of the pistol to my chin as I thought. _'Pasta seems pretty good.' _ I smiled. _'Okay pasta it is, I'll go over to Olive Garden after this, they got some pretty good pasta."_

I stood a step away from motionless bodies, _'Let's see…two woman and two men, they're all breathing so they probably just fainted from blood loss or pain. One has one shot in the stomach another in his arm. Another one has two shots to her right leg but is bleeding profusely; if someone doesn't stop it she'll die pretty soon. The other one has a shot to the shoulder and nothing else so how the hell did he faint so easily? Other than the cold I can't think of another reason. The last one has to three shots from the back. Two went to her lower back and one just scrapped her upper thigh. Not bad Inferno, even though I shot as soon as I could you still managed to get in seven shots. But if it were me I would only need four to eliminate them, no matter how fast you can shoot it wont matter unless their dead. At the same time, his victims don't seem all that bright either seeing as they fell for an obvious trap.'_

'_Really, so much for one of the most feared org known in the underground world.' _I heaved a moan as I took a closer look at their faces _'why, do they look so familiar'_, my eyes widened as realization dawned. "No… way…" I whispered. My eyes darkened as they narrowed. "I never thought…" I began talking to myself. "That'd I ever see you in this state again, Li. You've even brought some of your weirdo friends with you this time, do you enjoy doing this as your hobby or something?"

Only silence answered me as I continued to stare at their faces, the dainty Daidouji-san, the bad tempered Lee-san, the unreadable Hiiragizawa-san and of course the leader of the band of freaks Li the _fool._ I smirked, it was rare occurrence for me to see someone I met before on the ground bleeding, more so if their part of an org. _'So, he's part of PandOra and an important member at that, even his weirdo friends are part of this.' _I looked at their half dead state. _'Pathetic.'_

'_Well, even if I know the person or not, the result remains the same. I won't bother myself for any reason especially when it doesn't affect me. You people can just enjoy your time in the snow though I doubt that all of you would survive to see the next day.'_ I placed my pistol back to the strap of my inner thigh before I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"Help…"

I stopped mid step and turned my head around, _'oh? So someone still has the energy to call for help.'_

"Someone…anyone… please help... " These were the words that escaped from Lee-san's lips.

"Heh." I extended the sound. _'So even Miss. Know-it-all has moments of modesty. Unfortunately for her there's no one around to help her. Besides me of course but there's no way I would help a person like her.'_ "Hmm?" I raised my brow as I heard her continue to mumble.

"Please… them… please help… my friends… " Her eyebrows wrenching together as she strained herself to say those cries of help. "Please… help… please somebody… my friends… "

I made a disgruntled noise. _'First she's all 'you're a bitch' and now she's all 'save me'. She should worry about herself more; she's the closest one to dying. Her friends will be fine since they'll survive till morning when the construction workers come. But, she on the other hand won't live much longer, what kind of body does she have? Losing all that blood like there's no tomorrow, it's not normal.'_

I shook my head. _'No, what's abnormal is why she care more about her 'friends' more than herself. She should just leave them alone; they're all going to betray her one-day after all. She should just stop living in that stupid fantasy of hers and wake up! Humans aren't meant to be trusted, they're all despicable, if she keeps this ideal world of hers one day she-'_ I gasped silently before balling my hands into a fist. _'Why am I thinking about this so much? Is it because of, her?"_

I gripped my clothing when I remembered those bright cheerful gray eyes; they were such _kind_ looking eyes._ 'What foolish thoughts am I thinking of? How many more times do I have to remind myself? That, that person's very existence proves that there's no such thing as friendship? And __I_ _know that, that's why I-' _I glared at Lee-san's lifeless body. _'So why is it, when I look at this delusional girl that I remember things, memories, that I don't even want to even consider that it existed? Why is that person still haunting me? Why is she still lingering in my mind even though five years have already passed by since I've last saw her? Hasn't she done enough damage already?'_

I glared at Lee-san as if it would make her die faster. _'There's no reason to waver, because there's no way a person such as her with such a altruistic personality can exist! There's just no way.' _I continued to grip onto the ends of my sleeves, when I remembered Lee-san's words earlier. _'…the reality is, that there's not one single in this person in this world who doesn't have somebody, whomever he or she may be that needs them, that loves them.'_

"There's not a single person in this world who's alone, is that it?" I murmured to her. "Then, why is it, that there isn't a single person by my side? Lee-san." I gazed at her agonized face as she continued to mutter cries for help, really such a selfless act. _'But, if there really was such self-sacrificing person and if what she said was the truth, how peaceful, would this world be.'_

"Ang…el."

My eyes shot wide open as I turned to Li. Really, he was calling that name in his sleep, is he stupid? I smirked. _'What a dumb question of course fools is stupid.' _ My eyes widened slightly as they caught sight of the small black mark on Li's left cheek. It was very small, barely the size of thumb, a keyhole with a single wing spreading out from one side. _'That mark, is the mark of PandOra, huh, even if it was obvious before now I know for sure they are a part of PandOra. Even The Dealer can be wrong sometimes._' I remember reading about it once, that the mark of PandOra.

And, if I wasn't mistaken, the single saying that is often heard from them was: _The ability to choose what to keep hidden or reveal is our ability to soar in the boundless skies without regrets from the heart._ I smirked as I continued to watch peacefully as he continued to mutter that infuriating nickname before completely passing out. _'It is their ability to soar freely without burdens, huh. Really, what troublesome people, I guess it would be a bad situation for me if the police found them.'_ I took out my cell and dialed the same number for the second time that night.

"Hello?" The deep masculine voice answered once again.

"It's me again, Dealer."

"Ah, princess? That was quite fast barely thirty minutes actually. Do you need another job already? Or did you miss me?" He questioned lightly.

"Neither, I need you to clean up the area where Inferno's victim's are, there's too much blood in the snow." I said plainly. _'I am not going shovel all that myself.'_

"So you've changed your mind, it's gonna cost ya for the price of four bodies, are you alright with that? It's cheaper since their alive and all but-"

"You weren't listening, I said to clean up the area. I didn't ask you to handle the bodies, I'm not asking for another VoID I'm asking for a SwEEp." SwEEp, another process, that we have an option to use, unlike the VoID, SwEEp was to just clean up the scene of the crime. Just like VoID it ensures that the scene would seem as if the victims were never there, however, the process does not do anything to the victims. S and W stood Surveillance Wired; the scene would be supervised in the best possible way just in case anybody comes nosing around. EEP stood for Evasive Explanation Patient meaning that an explanation will be given to victims but it would be very vague. This usually causes the victims to not snoop around to find the truth. _'But, how did he know they were alive? Creepy bastard, he has eyes everywhere.'_

"Oh? Since when were you so compassionate of other people's victim's? Is it because…you know them?" He asked slyness creeping into his voice.

"I have no reason to answer that, all I have to say it's cheaper for me to get you to clean up just the scene instead of four bodies." I growled. "So, can you do it before sunrise?"

"Of course, but I will not be activating the EEP, we'll only do a scene cleanup and the one month surveillance, since the victims this time are involved with a org, you know my rules. But just because it's you I wont charge you full price." He added cutely.

"That's fine, I doubt you could stop those fools from snooping even _if _you gave them a explanation."

I heard the sound of fake crying through the line. "Oh, my little princess is growing up, she finally got good friends that she already knows so well."

"Dealer." I gritted out. _'He always has to be annoying till the very end.'_

"I'm just joking princess, I know you'll never leave me." He laughed cheerily.

"For your sake that better be a joke as well." I warned.

"Maybe." He sung out.

I frowned. "Then, till next time, Dealer." I clicked the end button on my cell as I looked at the four. _'Now, how and where am I going to transport these infuriating weirdoes to? Well first off I should move them all to the car.'_

Well, I have to say, they were all pretty heavy so I had to carry them one my one into my car and act as if they were drunk if other people saw me putting them in. This is also why I said it's good to wear black, since all their blood did get on my clothes but none of the passer-byers ever noticed a thing. When I had them all seated in my car, I began driving them around while deciding where to put them. I was as sure as hell that they weren't going to my place, then they'd find out it was me who saved them. I don't want to them to think I was _nice_, I was merely doing this for my benefit after all, the important people of the organization PandOra, long time enemy to the Black Falcons was the closest link I had. So I suppose I'll have to keep a closer eye on them now that they're confirmed members of PandOra.

I signed in to Metamorphous Motel as Kuni Ayako asking for a bed for four or a room with one king sized bed. I had to use fake name just in case the clerk does something stupid like blabbing out who I was. I even went as far to buy a hat and sunglasses to hide my hair and eye colour. Well, that was the easy part, how to get them in was what troubled me. I couldn't exactly carry them through the front door so I had to carry them all through the window.

I was lucky that there was ladder close to the window of my room. I heaved a sigh as I wiped my sweat away from my forehead. _'Even though I didn't get The Dealer to clean them up I still had spend money on the room, great.' _I did emergency first aid for them but now I have to pull the damn bullets out. They should be glad that I know how to treat their wounds; I wasn't going to call a doctor even if I didn't know how.

Medical treatment for flesh and bullet wounds was something I was pretty good at, I used to have to do it every day for myself and you learn pretty fast when your life's on the line. I brought out my emergency kit for dire injuries from my suitcase. _'Well I guess I should start with little Know-it-all-sama.' _I walked over to Lee-san. In the end, I could only get a king sized bed since I needed them all in the same room. I tranquilized them all with a sedative so I could make sure they wouldn't wake up till I'm long gone.

I took off her pants; we're both girls so it's not like it really mattered. I threw her pants to the side of the bed; she was still bleeding but not as bad as earlier. I wiped away the blood with alcohol soaked cotton ball; even unconscious her leg flinched in slight pain. I released the fifteenth cotton ball from my tweezers after finally cleaning the wound enough for me to see it. Two of the bullets were lodged closely in the back of her right leg; it probably made it awfully hard to run away, though with her stupidity I doubt she would abandon her friends.

I took my silver pliers out, the spotlight lighting the wound brightly and as gently as I could I pushed the tips of the pliers into the wound to extract the bullet. Even though I didn't like them I wasn't a demon, making her more pain than necessary would be cruel. As I slowly removed the bullet I heard her groan in pain. I sighed; my hands were sweating copiously inside my plastic gloves. I sewed up the wound carefully before bandaging it. I continued to do this with the others wounds as well, though I do admit I was probably less gentle with the guys. They were men, so they should be able to take a bit of pain once in a while, plus I need to vent out my anger somewhere.

I sat down from weariness as I tore off my fourth pair of gloves and tossed them to the side. I couldn't exactly use the same pair of gloves for every person, that's unhygienic. They were all sleeping serenely and heavily. They should be grateful that I went through all the trouble to save them. They don't even have their wallets on them so I had to pay for _everything;_ once I get the chance, I'm going to pickpocket all my money pack.

I observed as their chests rose and fell, I was actually planning to leave them naked but from the goodness of my heart I decided to dress them. _'It would have been interesting if the woke up stripped down to their underwear and having no idea why.' _I closed my eyes at the peace before I stood up and dusted my newly changed clothes. Even if no one could see the blood its rather uncomfortable to be walking around in such metallic scented liquid for a long time. I smiled at my jeans, _'after a good day's work jeans and a Mex sweater is the way to go, and gray's always the best colour to wear.'_ I packed my things into my suitcase and headed out the door. I waved at the dark room as I said. "Well then, this is good bye damn fools."

I walked past the counter clerk; he seemed to notice me as I passed by. "You're leaving already Kuni-sama?"

I smiled at the old man. "Yes, I have somewhere to go to, so when my drunken friends wake up please tell them that they should be more careful. They may not remember what happened."

"Oh yes, I will, they should be glad to have such a responsible and kind friend that would clean up their mess of getting into a fight after becoming drunk." He laughed heartily.

"Yes, well they really are foolish sometimes, but it can be such fun to be with them. They really are kind at heart after all." I smiled serenely at him as I lied between my teeth. The old man looked in awe, really, pretending to be kind was such a pain, but it's really useful. If those fools ask the old man what I was like, all they would get is the description of a kind young girl. Someone, who they would never expect to be me when I'm rude and disliked by others.

"Of course, if someone like you says that, I'm sure they are. They truly are blessed to have you as a friend." His eyes shone kindly at me.

"Well then, have a good night." I gave a slight wave before heading out the door. I walked towards my car, once I got inside I threw of my hat and sunglasses. I took a deep breath before speeding home. I walked inside my house and collapsed onto my bed, it was three thirty in the morning and my energy was spent, I was so tired that I couldn't help but drift of to sleep.

I woke up ten o'clock in the morning, I yawned unenthusiastically as I scratched the back of my head. I slowly brushed my teeth and changed my clothes from last night and threw everything into the wash. I was still half-asleep as I tried to keep my eyes open; when I resigned myself to wake up I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I stepped out of the shower after fifteen minutes wrapping myself with a cotton towel.

I had a class at twelve so I had a bit of time; I pulled on my blue wool sweater and gray skinny jeans. I brushed my untamed hair and pulled it back into a loose bun. I looked into the mirror to check out my face complexion and then I realized something was off. I didn't get any pimples or scars, and I didn't smell of blood. When my eyes reached the reflection of my ears my eyes shot open in surprise as my trembling hand fingered my left ear to confirm. At that moment, for the first time in over ten years, I released an ear-piercing scream.

**Voila! Nicely done, don't you think? =P**

***Edited by Elayne XD**

****Comments and Reviews are always appreciated *Wink**wink* *Nudge**nudge***

**-Thanks for reading!-**

**Then, see y'all in two weeks, maybe earlier XP  
**

**-xoxo YuukiRi**


	8. Mother in Heaven

**Hi everyone! ****(^o^) long time no see! As promised the eighth chapter is here! Hope it was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer! Don't own anything except for the plot of this story****  
****  
****Mother in Heaven**

I ransacked my entire house while repeatedly asking myself. "Where is it? Where is it?" I tossed the cushions of my couch behind me as I continued to search desperately. Many of my possessions flew across the room for another fifteen minutes. I fell onto my couch exhausted, _'think, think, think! Where could I have dropped it?' _I fingered my left earlobe where my cherry blossom earring once was, my most precious, precious earring. _'To lose such a thing was very careless of me. What would Mother say if she knew?' _I wrinkled my nose. _'Actually, I doubt she'd be angry and she'd probably try to console me instead. That's just the kind of woman she was.'_

I heaved a sigh as I leaned my head back, "Sorry, Mother." I guess I had no other choice than to retrace my steps from yesterday. I jumped up from the couch, grabbed my coat and school bag and waltzed towards my car. _'The first place I should look is the last place I would've never gone back to, the construction site.'_ I know there's a saying where the culprit always returns to the scene of the crime but that's complete _bullshit_. There's no way the culprit would ever risk himself or herself for no good reason. Why would any of us want to tell the police that we had a connection to a place wherea crime occurred?

I have never had to or ever wanted to get back to the locations of my job, however there's an exception this time, my mother's earring. There are two reasons why I absolutely _have_ to have that earring back. One, it's from my mother and there's no way in the seven depths of hell I'm not going to get it back, no matter what the consequences are. The second reason stems from my other job as an assassin. That earring can be used as evidence against me, and could contain some DNA evidence. Don't ask me _how_ that's supposed to work; I just know that it's _possible. _I'm not really the science person you see, although it's ironic since I'm in the medical field, which practically revolves around science.

My right hand rummaged through my bag. I grabbed my cell and flipped it open. _'The Dealer should have finished the clean up already; I should ask if he found any earring.'_ I pressed the buttons in a flash; I heard the dialing tone go off against my ear.

"Hello."

"Dealer." I greeted him.

"Princess? Wow three calls in the span of two days, you must really miss me. Did you fall for me?" He said a genuine surprise.

"I don't have time for your jokes today, listen, did you find any earrings when you conducted the SwEEp last night?" I asked hurriedly.

"I don't know, maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He answered with hint of teasing in his voice.

"Dealer," I warned. "I don't have time for your little games today."

"Do you ever?" He countered. "Anyway, for someone who can't even ask nicely, how am I supposed to answer honestly? You know good manners always jog my memories, princess."

I growled, the teasing still in his voice. _'Calm down, the earring is very important remember? You can at least seem polite if that's all you need to get it back.'_ I released a withdrawal sigh. "Can you check if there was an earring at the scene last night?" I bit my lip before I added. "Please."

He chuckled at the other end of the line. "That's a good princess. Well, unfortunately, I did not see or find any earrings or jewelry of any sort."

"None at all?" I pushed. _'You've got to be kidding me, where else could it be?'_

"Nope, my apologies, princess." There was a pause. "But you know what? Here's what'll do. I'll get some guys to re-check it tonight, free of charge since it seems important. I'll contact you by tomorrow morning. Do you need anything else?" He voice trailed off slightly.

'_Free of charge, how…strangely considerate of him, to offer that.'_ "No, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

"Okay."

"Then, till next time, Dealer." I said cautiously. As I was about hang up, my finger paused barely touching the end call button; I quickly placed my phone against my ear. "Thanks."

I immediately regretted saying that upon hearing a squeal on the other end of the phone even though we all knew he was a guy, "Oh my God! My princess said thanks!"

I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought it wouldn't hurt to thank him for helping me find something so important, he had to go and ruin it I get annoyed. I hung up, hearing his cries of joy till the very end. _'I guess I should check the motel.' _I weaved through the traffic, turning into the motel from last night. I wore my sunglasses and a hat again just in case the fools were still there. I walked in the clerk was a young boy this time. Perfect. "Excuse me."

The boy looked, and gave me a sales smile. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

I smiled kindly back. "Well, I was just wondering if room-" I paused which room was it again? _'I thinks it was 30- something, 30-, 30-, oh right, 304._' "If room 304 is being occupied by anyone right now? My sister accidentally left her drivers license here and she got pulled over by the police a while ago for going slightly over the speeding limit. Now she's stuck at the station until she gets her drivers license. Would you mind letting me check if it's in the room where she stayed? She has an appointment to keep so I would like to give it back to get as soon as possible."

"I see, that is quite troublesome isn't it. When did your sister sign in and out of the motel?" He asked as he began typing into his computer.

"She signed in last night and signed out this morning at seven." I continued to lie smoothly.

"What's her name?"

'_Oh shoot.'_ He peered up at me; I smiled gently at him again. "My sister's name is Kuni Ayako." _'I hope this works.'_

"Oh yes, we did have Kuni-sama here last night, she seemed to have ordered the room with a king-sized be but left quickly after. The room is currently empty so there should be no problem if you're only going to be in the room for a few minutes. Here's the key." He handed me a card key.

I took it gratefully. "Thanks." I hastily took the elevator to the third floor continuing the pace towards the room. I unlocked the door quickly finding the room already clean and tidy; the cleaning lady had already cleaned the room, damn. _'Whatever, I should search anyway though I doubt the cleaning lady actually took her job seriously anyway.'_ I got on my knees as I smoothed the night blue carpet with my hand, hoping to feel the earring with my hand. When I found nothing I flipped the bed covers, the pillows, I rummaged through the closet I searched every inch and corner of the room but still came up with nothing.

'_You've got to be fucking kidding me! Where the hell is it, the one thing that I never ever wanted to lose, I lost!'_ I regained my pose as I walked down stairs and slid the card across the clerk's desk once I reached it. "Thank you for your help."

He looks up. "Did you find your sisters license?"

I gave a look of slight regret. "Unfortunately, no I suppose I'll have to check her house."

"That's too bad, I hope you find it soon."

"I hope so too." I whispered as I walked out of the motel. I started the car's engine I glanced at the time, eleven forty five, damn; I'm going to be late for class. _'But then again, my earrings more important, plus, I don't feel like going. I'll just call in sick or something.'_ I quickly dialed in the university's number, informed the secretary about how I couldn't come to school today and hung up. I groaned, it _couldn't _be at the university, I know I hadthe earring after I left. So where was it?

I sat down at Kiwi's, energy drained from driving all over the places I was at yesterday. My classes were long over, not that I cared; one of them was Manning's class anyway. He's probably going to use his authority to ask where I was tomorrow. I sighed as I rolled my straw between my fingers. Where _is_ it? More importantly why did I let myself lose it? I continued to ponder over my thoughts and worries until someone sat _down_ on my table, I looked up and saw the person I last wanted to see, how could he walk? He just got a bullet pulled out of his shoulder; well I suppose it doesn't really have much to do with your legs or feet.

"Angel." Li-san greeted, with less enthusiasm than usual, not that I care though. "Is this seat taken?"

"You're already sitting on it so I doubt it matters to you if I say yes or no."

"Heh, heh it's a courtesy to ask."

"It's a courtesy to ask _before_ you sit down." I pointed out. I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, I wanted something to drink. So you're skipping class too?" He asked as he sipped from the cup in his hand.

'_Too? How would he know if I had classes now or not?'_ "I didn't feel like dealing with fools today so I didn't go, but I guess it's just my bad luck to meet one when I'm trying to relax." I told him.

His expression shifted. "I see."

I narrowed my eyes, what's with the change in attitude? He didn't seem so down when he was shot last time. "What? No wise cracks?"

"Nope, just thought I would respect your wishes this time." He answered coolly.

"Oh? Is that right? Then why aren't you leaving?"

"Well there aren't any other free tables and it's _freezing_ outside." He answered just as much placidly as last time.

"Hmm." I drank my latte, placing the now empty cup onto the table as I brushed my hair behind my ear.

I noticed his expression changed again, whether it was from excitement or shock he said in surprise. "Oh! I remember now!" His mouth still agape, from excitement even though some people were now staring at him.

"Remember what?" I inquired. I'll admit I was slightly curious about the sudden outburst.

He just smiled at me like he always did and said cheerily. "I remember you."

"Hah?" I gave a look of perplexity, I immediately clamped my mouth shut at my unrefined choice of words. "If you didn't, I doubt that you'd sit down here. Fool." _'What the heck it wrong with him? And why am I talking to him again?'_

He grinned childishly at me. "I knew it, you really are nicer than you make yourself seem, Angel."

I frowned, since when and _where_ did I seem nice?

"Sorry Angel, but I got to go!" He got up and rushed off, since my spot was a window seat I could see him race through the snow with new found energy as the shape of his back faded away.

The next day, I arrived at school slightly depressed; I still haven't found my earring. I arrived to Ito-sensei's class right on the bell, as I walked in the students were already seated. I noticed that once again I was in the same class as the foolish four. _'They're already up and healthy? What kind of monsters are they?' _

"Miyake-san." I turned to Ito-sensei as I closed the door; I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him today. "Why did you decide to arrive to my class late this morning?"

I sighed as I rubbed the back of my head, I'm really pissed off right now and he still dares to bother me. "Well, technically professor, I'm actually on time since I arrived right when the bell rang, please get the facts straight before you accusing me of a crime I'm not guilty of." I heard the student made a sound of amusement at what was happening.

He glared at me as I simply rolled my eyes indifferently. "Unfortunately in _this_ class it's what I think is what matters, you can keep your personal opinions to yourself. Also, according to _my_ logic if you are not in this classroom _before _the bell rings you are considered late. But bearing in mind that you are still new to this school I'll let you off this time. You should be thankful to have a considerate teacher such as myself." He ended his sentence with a smug look on his face.

'_Ah that pisses me off.' _"I thank you for letting me off professor but I sincerely doubt that a person who _calls _themselves considerate is in fact considerate." The sounds of pleasure increased from the students. I glanced at the four fools, they were vaguelylaughing as well. Weird, and I thought they didn't like me. Maybe they dislike this fool of a professor as well.

Ito-sensei's nostrils flared. "Well, we are all allowed our own opinion. So to the next topic that I needed to talk to you about." He placed his glasses upon his face as if it made him seem smarter. He looked inside a folder as he continued to converse. "So," He coughed in those snootily manners like in private schools. "Miyake-san, according to Mame-san you did not seem to be sick when you called in yesterday, yet you did not give any legitimate reason why you couldn't come to school."

"What are you getting at sir?" _'I'm really getting a headache.'_ The students continued to 'ooh' and 'ahh' at the conversation, _'geez get a life people.'_ I readjusted my shoulder bag.

He scowled and began muttering under his breath. "Although you did responsibly call in that you'd be away yesterday, may I ask _why_?" He looked up pointedly at me.

"You may." I answered his question snobbishly, flicking my hair. _'This is really pissing me off. Is he going to shut up soon?'_

Once again he looked affronted at my answer. Well hey; I just answered what he was asking it's not my problem if he can't phrase the question properly. "Where were you yesterday during class?"

I looked at him with a strong glint of arrogance in my eyes, _'Stop picking a fight with me_.' "It's none of your damn business." The class cheered in wonder.

This caused the professor to release his rage. Doesn't he remember I had black mail material on him? _'Ugh whatever I'll skip this class again, I'll come back to go to my other class later.'_ I rubbed my temples as I walked out the door hearing Ito-sensei continue to question me in rage, _'My head is killing me.' _My ring tone began sound throughout the halls. I sighed as I reached into my pocket I looked at the screen. _'It's The Dealer.'_ I pressed the answering button promptly. "Hello?"

"Hey princess." A sultry voice whispered.

"Dealer." I greeted. "Well?"

"Sorry princess but there wasn't a single speck of jewelry there, are you sure you couldn't have dropped it somewhere else?" He asked I could hear the frown in his voice.

"I could have." I agreed. "I'll contact you again when I need another job, thanks, Dealer."

"Wait princess-"

I ended the call leaving only the sound of dial tones. _'So that's it, isn't it? I'll never find it, why was I so careless? To lose the only thing left, of the former me.'_ I trudged down the hall in melancholy silence. I fingered my empty ear hole, _'it's not here, the last existing connection between my mom and I is nowhere to be found, anymore.' _If I hadn't promised myself to never cry, I'd probably have drops of tears rolling down my cheek right now.

I moped around Kiw's for the rest of the day; I swear it was going to become a habit. _'Ugh I feel as if I had all my energy drained out from me.'_

"That was quite the show you put up there today, Yukari."

I opened my tired eyes _'not you four again, what do I have to do to get you guys to leave me alone?'_ "Did you need something? Lee-san."

She looked proudly at me; it's amazing how she still has the will power to walk today. "Not really, I just wanted to say that you really got a tongue on you that doesn't hold back." She took the seat in front of me while the others followed her action.

"You were so cool today, Angel." Li-san practically _squealed_ as he sat beside me.

"Oh? Well, if that's all can you leave? I don't feel like dealing with you guys today." I took out a bite of my BLT, it's the only thing I'm willing to eat when I'm depressed.

I smirked when I saw a hint of anger in her smile. "You say that, but when have you ever liked talking to us?"

"If you understand that much why don't you leave me be?" I chewed on the sandwich, today's wasn't any good they put too many slices of tomato in it.

"Where did you go today?"

"None of your business _fools._" I took a sip of my smoothie.

"You're a really nice person, aren't you? Yukari." This time Daidouji-san spoke, this is the first time she actually said anything other than her name to me.

"Are you hard of hearing? I just insulted you, and you call me nice?" _'Damn headache's coming back, I knew it was their fault.'_

My frowned deepened when I saw her continue to smile pleasantly. "Actions always speak louder than words."

'_I don't have time for this.'_ Irritation clouded my eyes. "That's how the saying goes, but I doubt it has anything to do with me." I dusted the crumbs off my fingers as I stuffed the last bit of sandwich in my mouth.

"You're so shy Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san chuckled lightly.

I scowled. "Since when did I let any of you call me by Yukari?"

"Well I think it's granted, after all, we bonded pretty well by now." Hiiragizawa-san answered.

My scowl deepened. _'What the hell are they all talking about?'_ "Did you completely go crazy or are you reciting some lines for a play?"

They all grinned. "Hey Yukari why don't you ever smile?"

I looked at Lee-san. "Why should I?"

"You smile for other people."

I gave her look of ridicule. "When have I ever smiled to other people?"

"Yukari if you really weren't so kind, why did you save Syao's life the day you guys first met? You can't possibly tell me that you fell in love at first sight as well." Lee-san smile widened, she had the smile that says that she knows something that I don't.

"I didn't, like I said to the fool, if screaming rapist helped people, many people would have thanked me." Why was I still talking to them? _'Well, why should I leave? I got here first, they're the ones who should leave.'_ I complained in my head childishly.

"Why don't you talk with less of a sharp tongue? People misunderstand you because you always talk so sharply at them even though you're actually doing favours for them most of the time. I bet if you lowered it a bit people would like you more." Hiiragizawa-san stated.

"That's no good Eriol." Daidouji-san scolded.

"Why not?"

"Because then Yukari wouldn't be Yukari anymore." Li-san pouted. What is he? A kid? "If other people can't understand her, they're not trying hard enough. Plus we can understand her so it's fine, right Yukari?"

I gave him a dead stare _'it's like I'm talking to children_.' "Whatever you guys can keep thinking whatever you want, I'm not even going to _bother_ correcting you fools anymore."

"Why wont you admit anything?" Lee-san asked, still smiling like the know it all she is.

"Admit what?" I snapped at her. _'My head, ugh.'_ "Why are you fools even here still? You finished your drinks, so leave."

"Free country Yukari, you can't just yell at us to leave." Li-san waved his finger at me, you know, like when teachers did when little kids did something wrong.

"And I have the right of Freedom of Speech on my side, as well as the right to have my own privacy." I growled with annoyance and pain, my head loves trying to _kill_ me when these fools are around.

"Why are you always so defensive?" Lee-san asked.

'_So many damn questions, and why is she even talking to me, I thought she didn't like people like me.'_ "I'm not defensive, I'm just simply stating my thoughts."

"Why are your thoughts so defensive then?"

"What are we playing? Twenty questions? I have no reason to answer any of your questions." I countered. _'They never get a clue.'_

"If that's what you want to play." Hiiragizawa-san answered calmly.

"Of course I'd want to play it, if it meant that you'd fools would just disappear. What do you people want honestly? Can't you leave me in peace since I made it so plainly obvious that I don't want a single one of you to be around me?" I said in one breath.

"I wouldn't jump so fast to that conclusion Yukari, you might be singing a different tune to us soon." Hiiragizawa-san grinned, the same creepy I-know-something-you-don't grin.

I glared at him. "Try me."

"Okay, okay, calm down Yukari it's our fault that we do have a bad habit of beating around the bush too often." Li-san made his hands go up and down in a motion trying calming me down. Trying is the keyword here.

"Last question then Yukari." Lee-san coughed; as if she was about reveal the answer to greatest mystery in the world. "Where were you two nights ago?"

My eyes widened slightly, _'did they realize? No, how could they? I didn't leave any evidence that I was anywhere near them last night. Unless, they think I was the person who tried to kill them that night.'_ "I don't think it's any of your damn business."

She chuckled. "You really are so shy Yukari, but like we said earlier, actions speak louder than words."

"Let me tell you an interesting story Yukari, I'm sure it'll help jog your memory." Li-san smiled childishly.

Worry began to wash over me, _'do they think I tried to kill them? Could they actually be prepared to kill me right now? This possibility was something they should have been thinking a long time ago actually.'_ Although I was slightly worried I played it cool. "Oh? Care to enlighten me then?" My hand reached the inside of boot, grabbing the wooden handle of my dagger. I may not be able to kill them but I can sure threaten them.

"Well," Li-san dragged the vowel as if he was about to reveal something amazing. "The main character of this story, lets see, how about we call her Angel?"

My eyes narrowed at him, _'what is he getting at?'_

"So, I don't know why but, Angel decided to go into a construction site on Clearview and Crescent. As she walked in you found four unconscious people on the ground."

At that statement I slid my dagger back into my boot, _'so they don't think I killed them? But I still don't like the sound of where this was going.'_ "Do you like to refer to everyone as Angel? Or is it because you can't think of anything else since you have such a small vocabulary of words?"

"Well, I can't do anything about it can I?" He smiled gently at me. "Because that's her name. Angel realized they would either die from loss of blood or freeze to death. So, she decided to save them, I may not know why she did but it's an undeniable fact that she _did._ Then, with great or little care she brought them to a Motel called Metamorphous Motel since one, she didn't know where the hell they lived; two she's so shy that you wouldn't bring us to her own house. After that, Angel hired someone with medical skills to treat them."

I raised my brow; his deduction was getting more inaccurate by the minute. "Does this story have a point or are you just trying to waste my time?"

"Patience is a virtue Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san lectured lightly.

"Or so the people thought when they woke up the next morning." He continued. "However the four people believed the person who saved them was smart enough to know the four injured people didn't want any, lets say _outsiders_ involved with them since it was quite obvious they're in a dangerous business, there's no denying that."

"If this spun up lie was true, who are you saying gave the four medical attention? A ghost? Or did they have the power to heal themselves." I questioned them, hoping to confuse them.

He and his friends chuckled. "Well it obviously couldn't have been a ghost, and last time we checked no normal person would have the power to regenerate or anything like that. But in the end, they were treated and woke up they next morning having completely alone in a motel room. But they soon realized that the person who saved them was their classmate, Angel."

"And? What does this ghastly fairy tale you told me have to do with anything? Unfortunately for you fools, my memory hasn't got the slightest hint of what happened two nights ago."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Lee-san grinned.

Li-san coughed. "Well, actually, instead of fairy tale, this story is actually non-fiction. This story took two nights ago the four people which I'm sure you know were us and the main character or the story, was of course, you, Angel."

"So we believe the one who gave us medical attention was you, Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san added to clear things up.

"And," Daidouji-san began to add in. "You were shy enough to disguise yourself under a fake name, Kuni Ayako to avoid us finding out it was you. We asked the clerk who was in last night, his words exactly were: 'Ah, yes the person who brought you in was a kind young lady, she said she was your friend. She seemed like such a sweet and honest girl to talk to.' Right Eriol?"

"Yup, and you even helped fabricate a story for us to make us seem less suspicious, the story was that we were drunken fools was it?" Hiiragizawa-san's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Hmmm, that's an interesting accusation you have there, but I'm _not _sorry to say that I wasn't even near any of you unless it was during class. Why would I save annoying people such as you?" I said, my voice revealing nothing.

"Because in the end you really are such a kind person Yukari." Daidouji-san smiled, her face quietly showing complete confidence. "You can't even leave people you find annoying alone."

"Do you have any proof? Evidence that I was anywhere _near_ you fools two nights ago?" I questioned, them hoping they would give up on the idea.

"Well, Yukari instead of arguing of whether or not you were actually with us, most people would freak out about the fact that we practically admitted that we were dangerous and was unconscious on the ground." Lee-san crossed her arms and leaned back onto her chair casually.

"So? If I think a bit differently from normal people that somehow makes _me _your rescuer? What kind of logic is that?" I leveled with them. _'Why do they care who saved them as long as their alive and well?'_ "Before you start with these outrageous accusations give me some hard evidence that I was even near you guys two nights ago." I looked at them assertively, confident that they wouldn't have anything.

"Hey Angel." Li-san chided.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"I noticed yesterday, but aren't you missing an earring?" He pointed at the left side of face.

I brushed my hair back unconsciously, "Yeah I lost it a while back, so?"

"Was it two nights ago?"

"So what if I did?" I began glaring at him. _'Why does he care?'_

"Is it one of kind?" He said unaffected by my anger.

"Yeah, it was a gift, so what?" I spat. "Instead of asking me about things you don't need to know, shouldn't you worry about finding verification that I was actually with you guys anytime besides class?"

"One of a kind, huh? Must be important." He mumbled. "So, Angel if we showed you proof you would admit that you were with us?" Li-san grinned.

I smirked at him. "Sure if you can actually find any, which I sincerely doubt since I was _nowhere _near you guys. You won't find a shred a evidence."

"Angel," he began to call, leaning over the table closer to me.

"Anyway, you fools really have such a bad habit of jumping to conclusions." I ignored him.

"Angel."

"What?" I said exasperated.

"What do you think this is?" He sang in a happy tune. I looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. Then I looked at his slightly outstretched hands, noticing something sparkling dangling from his pinky. I gazed, as I watched the sparkling item swing slightly side-to-side. Only when it stopped moving did I realize what it was, I made a face of distress as my emotions swirled. _'Should I be relieved about this? Or be concerned?'_ I continued stare intently at the lone earring, the cherry blossom was twinkling splendidly. I released a strained sigh.

"Damn."

**Dun dun dun duhhhh~ XD Now the story's really starting she can't play hard to get for too long can she?**

***Edited by Elayne (as always~)**

****Comments/Reviews are always appreciated *Wink*wink* *Nudge*nudge***

*****Don't be shy to point out any mistakes!**

**As always thanks for reading folks! 3  
**

**-xoxo Yuukiri**


	9. Bargaining Chip

**Ohhhh it's early~ By one day, but it's still early isn't it? ;P I feel so accomplished by putting this up early =0**

**Here it comes~ What's she gonna do? Just how many secrets, do you think will be revealed? **

***DISCLAIMER like I said before, I don't own the characters, just the plot of this story =)**

**Enjoy, Enjoy, Enjoy!  
**

**Bargaining Chip**

'_Fuck. What kind of star was I born under to give such bad luck?' _I glared at the fools across from me with a look of pure hatred and a splash of murderous intent. _'But the fact that my earrings not missing anymore is a good thing, but why did they have to be the one to find it? Damn it, I should of realized the possibility of them picking it up if I had dropped it in the hotel room. What the hell am I going to do? I have to find a way to get it back. Who know what they'll do with it, but if I do that, that'll mean I'd have to admit that I saved them. Think Yukari, think! How are you going to get out of this mess you created? Wait-, so that's why they're so damn smiley! They know I saved them and they're so simple minded that I'll bet they're convinced themselves that I'm some kind of good guy! They probably think that I'm just someone who has trouble expressing herself so I just swear a lot instead. Fuck.'_ I continued to think about these horrid possibilities, and slowly started drifting from what was happening in reality.

"So what about it Angel? Ready to say give it up? Your little act I mean. I know you're smart and all but even you can't deny this situation right now. I doubt you would since this earring seems pretty important to you." He said with a devious smirk spreading across his face.

'_Damn him, he's enjoying this'_ "What if I said I wasn't?"

"That'd be call denial, Yukari." Daidouji-san inputted gracefully.

"Are you sure you want to do that though Yukari? This earring." Li taunted as he dangled my earring in the air. "It's very important to you isn't it?"

My face revealed a bit of my distress as I tried to control my anger. "To swoop down to the level of a pushy salesman is pathetic Li." I said in spite.

"To be a cheap customer who wants to bargain everything to get something free is pitiful." He shot back humorously.

I growled. "It's better to give in and admit it Yukari, we have undeniable proof on our side." Lee-san smiled slyly as she rested her head onto her fist. Her body casually shifted over to the right, now leaning towards it.

'_Thaft arrogant pose if hers pisses me off.'_ "Why do you even care?" I asked them. "It's not like you need to see the person who saved you." I paused. 'Then again, is it because you want to eliminate all the witnesses? You did mention that you are all involved in a dangerous business." My hand still tightly wrapped around my gun, even though I couldn't see it, I knew that my fingers were turning white from pressure.

"No." Daidouji-san answered, her voice filled with warmth and kindness. "We just simply wanted to tell the person 'thank you'. We want to thank that person for not only saving our lives, but also for allowing us to be with each other, our friends and family for a little longer. For allowing us to be able to walk down these streets one more time. We want to thank that person for letting us experience another day."

'_She sounds like a priest.' _I grimaced. With the way she said it I could _almost_ believe her.

"And if it _was _you Yukari-, and I-, no, we _know _it was we can finally prove to you and ourselves that you really are kind at heart, no matter how you show it." Li added, seriously they're talking as if this was some teen drama movie.

"And, even _if_ I was the one who saved you, how do you know I just didn't do it on a whim? Maybe I had to do it because if I didn't _I'd_ be the one in trouble. How do you know what the actually happened when you were as you said, unconscious?" _'Wake up fools!'_ I was not going to give up to _them,_ there's no way in the seven depths of _hell _was I going to say give in.

"Because." Lee-san began, my eyes narrowing at her. "If you were truly cruel, you wouldn't care. If someone forced you, to why did you bother to get us treated or get us a place to hide until we woke up? There's no way anyone forced you. Even if someone tried to, I doubt you would let him or her do it without a fight. You're not the type of dog that gets whipped that easily."

I frowned, my anger rising. _'You're calling me a dog now? How sweet of you.'_

"And don't even try to deny that you rented us that hotel room, because that's where your earring was." Li added in smugly.

'_Damn, it really was there?'_ I continued to glare at them, my gaze full of spite. "If you want to thank the person so much, is it so wise to taunt them with their possessions? How is that, in any way, thanking them?" I gritted my teeth.

"No, but we do know you're a tough opponent, and that you'd make things really tough for us. You are pretty stubborn after all." He grinned as he said this, as if it was funny how stubborn I was. "So we decided that we need to make sure we had some leverage on our side to guarantee our victory."

'_I guess it was hopeless to get out of this from the beginning. I was underestimating them too much when I called them simple fools.'_ "So? What do you want as congratulations for your victory Li? I already know what I want for my consolation prize."

His grin widened, I swear, how does his mouth stretch so wide? "Well, we don't want much. We simply wish that you'd try to be friends with us. You know, the usual, accepting out invitations to hang out together. And of course, you want the earring in exchange, right?"

I looked at him smugly, trying to regain a bit of my pride. _'That's not much? That's basically like asking me to kill myself.'_ "Yes I suppose so, but are you sure you fools want bought friendship? With this exchange that's basically what it is."

"For now it may be that way, but soon you'll see us as friends too." Lee-san answered, all smiley.

'_Her fantasies are as wild as usual.' _I gave a sound a disagreement. "Don't count on it." _'If they know I was the one who saved them, why aren't they asking anything about it? Like, why was I even there?'_ I glanced at their smiling faces. _'Whatever, I'm not stupid enough to bring up something I don't want to talk about.'_

"So now that we got that all settled, here you go Angel." Li said cheerily as he stretched himself across the small table and dropped the earring into my unconsciously opened hand.

I looked blankly at it, _'What?'_ "Wait, why are you giving it to me now? If you don't have this, how do you know I'm going to keep my end of the bargain?" _'Not that I'm going to give it back if you realize that fact, not after I just got it back.'_

They simply smiled, their eyes full of belief in something that wasn't even there. "There's no way you won't keep your end of the bargain," Li began. "Angel, you're not the type to break promises. We're all pretty certain of that." I opened my mouth to disagree with him. "Plus, that earring is important, right? To keep it away from you longer than needed would be cruel, wouldn't it? It wouldn't be something a friend would do."

I gaped at them, _'those are the most naïve and foolish thoughts someone involved with an org could possibly have. I'm surprised they haven't died yet.'_ I shook my head from those thoughts. _'If they die, it doesn't matter to me.'_ I quickly put the earring on the empty earlobe, relieve flushed over me when I felt it on my ear once again.

"So now that business is over with, let's try to get to know each other while were here Yukari." Lee-san clapped her hand as if to say 'we're done here'.

I made an annoyed gesture. _'Well I did promise, and besides it might not be totally pointless, they are involved with an org. If I use this situation to my advantage, I could get some inside info.' _"What do you want me to do?" I said in a tired resigned voice.

They grinned. "Well, since our first meeting wasn't so great I figured we try it again. My name's Lee Meiling , call me Meiling, I hate formalities."

"Daidouji Tomoyo, call me Tomoyo" Daidouji-san smiled at me and gave me a wave.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, please call me Eriol." He gave a gentlemanly bow as he took my hand and kissed my ring finger. "I know I'm charming but I'll have to tell you I'm taken by this lovely young lady here." He stood up and grabbed Daidouji-san into a hug, he may act like a gentleman but what comes out of his mouth, not so much. I rubbed my hand in disgust, hoping the friction between my skin would burn the germs off.

"Li Syaoran, nice to meet you Angel!"

I grunted.

"You have to introduce yourself too Yukari." Daidouji-san lectured.

I made a face of disapproval. _'What stupidity, well, I did agree to it so I suppose that makes me not so bright.'_ "Miyake Yukari." I made a face of confusion when they all looked at me in minor shock, Li looked self-satisfied for some reason though. "What? I did what you said didn't I?"

"That's what's surprising Yukari, we didn't think that you'd actually _listen._" Hiiragizawa-san said still in surprise.

I puffed one side of my check a little. _'How rude, who do they think I am? I'm not some underhanded backstabbing bastard, I'm an assassin! A pro hit man!'_ I paused at that thought, _'though I doubt that's any better.'_

"See guys? I told Angel would never break a promise." Syaoran sang childishly as if he won a game and was bragging,

"Well, ignoring that lovesick fool over there, why don't you tell us more about yourself Yukari?" Lee-san interrupted.

I grunted. "Like what?" _'What the hell am I suppose to say?'_

"Oh if you're uncomfortable, how about we ask questions and you answer them." Daidouji-san suggested.

I sighed. "Fine." _'I'll just BS it the whole thing.'_

"Where were you born Yukari?" Hiiragizawa-san asked.

"Ireland." I lied.

"Where did you transfer from?" Daidouji-san questioned.

"Yale."

"Why did you leave?" Lee-san inquired curiously.

"They didn't have what I needed there." I answered simply; I drank from my newly ordered hot cocoa that they passed to me. _'When did they order it? I didn't see them ask for anything.'_

"Do you love me Angel?"

I spurted the little amount of cocoa I was drinking, quickly wiping my mouth and the other splattered areas. I noticed the other three did the same thing, I guess even they weren't used to this fool's stupidity yet.

"Syaoran!" Daidouji-san whispered slightly louder as if she was scandalized.

"What? You said we could ask questions." He said innocently.

Hiiragizawa-san rolled his eyes. "About her you idiot."

"Her feelings for me are about her aren't they?" He said calmly.

"I would feel stupid to even try explaining what's wrong with you since you obviously wouldn't understand." Lee-san gave a shrug of sympathy. "Anyway, continuing with our conversation, Yukari, what do you usually like to do?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it liking, but I usually breathe, eat and sleep." I answered.

"We didn't mean it like that." Lee-san snapped back with false anger.

"Oh? Well that's my answer either way, next question?" I glanced at Li, _'strange I though he'd be the one who would be bury me with questions, why is he so quiet today?'_

"Fine. Then what about your family? Did they move here with you?" Lee-san asked

Unhealed darkness flashed through my eyes, as my gaze became slightly vacant, this was the only topic I couldn't lie about. To lie about anything in my family, would be like I was denying their existence. At loss of what to say, I remained silent.

"Yukari?" They said perplexed at my abnormal silence.

'_I suppose I should say something, silence is a right reserved only for the dead.'_ I opened my mouth and closed it. _'But really, what could I say?'_

"Yukari?" Miss. Bell's repeated.

"What's wrong Angel?" Li asked, also puzzled by my rare moment of silence.

'_What do I want to say? Do I want to lie about this issue as well, and go against my moral values? Or say the truth?'_ I gave them a look of slight melancholy, _'in the end, there's only one answer.'_ "It's personal."

They looked at me in awkward silence, but what else could they say to that?

"Are you fools going to continue? Or are we done?" I continued.

"Well," Hiiragizawa-san broke the silence, "why don't you ask us a few questions? It's unfair for us to get to know everything about you when you don't know anything about us."

I looked at him with a vacant stare. "I'm not interested."

"Hey, hey you promised you would try, remember?" Li reminded, as if there was no discomfort between us at all.

I closed my eyes in annoyance, my eyebrows faintly wrenching together. "Since _you_ fools are the ones trying to be my friends shouldn't you accept me the way I am. Since that's what _friends_ do?"

"In a sense you are correct, however, as friends we would change the way you are just by being with you. And sometimes as friends we have to tell others when their wrong." Hiiragizawa-san answered rationally.

"Where'd you get that from, a bonding seminar?" I said annoyed. "Okay then if you want a question so much, why the heck do you fools want to be friends with me?"

"Who knows?" Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san answered.

_'Hey, hey then what's the reason for my suffering then?'_

"It's because I love you so much Angel." Li piped in happily. "You're so cute when you're mad and you're funny too."

"What am I? A clown?"

"Nope Angel's an angel." He smiled; I looked at him as if he were stupid. "I was really glad that I met you in class again and I just _had_ to talk to you. Of course, for them they just want to be friends but for me I was hoping we could go farther than that, if you know what I mean." He raised his eyes playfully.

"Dream on." I snorted.

"Only if you're in it Angel."

"Whatever reason, I'm glad we kept trying, because if we didn't, we wouldn't known what a good person you are Yukari." Daidouji-san touched her chest as she said this. "When we realized the person who saved us was you Yukari I felt this warm glow right here." She patted her chest.

I swear, if she wanted to become a mediator, she'd pass the exam with flying colours.

"Oh." She opened her eyes as if she realized something. "Now that I think about it we still haven't thanked you properly yet." She smiled. "Yukari than-"

"I don't need it, I didn't do it for your sakes. I could have cared less if you fools died." I haven't been thanked seriously for anything in all these years and I sure as hell don't want anybody to start now.

"But you saved Syaoran too so a act of gratitude is in order." Hiiragizawa-san objected.

"I don't need it." I growled.

"Even if you say you don't need it were going to say it anyway." Lee-san argued.

I raised a brow at her. _'Let's just see you try.'_

"Yukari, thank-"

"I don't want it."

"Thank-"

"I said I don't _want _it." I don't want some honey-coated words; I don't want to _hear _them. I don't want to be reminded about _her, _and, whenever someone thanks me, they usually end up _dead_. My eyes darkened, _'I don't need it.'_

"Angel." Li moaned.

I heard the mumble in frustration, "Yukari, we just want to say thanks, what are you so against about us doing that?" Lee-san looked at me accusingly. "God, I have never seen someone so _determined_ to ignore a word of gratitude."

'_Why do they care about the stupidest things?'_ I looked and saw her eyes filled with fire. _'She has so much spirit in her, I can see the fire in her eye I can also tell it's a fire that'll never die.'_ I open my mouth and closed it I glanced at their frustrated faces and smiled. "Because I hate that word."

"What?" Lee-san asked, affronted. "Can you give us a reasonable explanation?"

"I like being unreasonable sometimes, it annoys people who are annoying me and I'm quite content with that. Either way I rather not hear the word or, phrase is the more correct term I suppose." I answered mechanically. "What we did today was enough wasn't it? I have better things to do, so stop wasting your time saying foolish things. Call me when you want another foolish meeting." I stood up from my seat, I already began feeling the breeze pass by, and we were pretty close to the door.

"You're actually _reminding_ us to call you?" Lee-san said incredulously.

"I don't like breaking promises after all, no matter who it's with or how I ended up making that promise." I said unpleasantly. _'Bad memories keep popping up whenever I talk to them. My biggest weakness, it's not something that I want to be constantly reminded of!' _I began to walk around the table toward the door.

My eyes widened when I looked out the window and caught the gaze from a pair of kind grey eyes staring right back at me. The owner of those eyes, long strawberry red locks were gently blowing even though there wasn't even any wind. I saw her lips begin to form a teasing smile my eyes wrought in terror as she began to say something. Even though I couldn't hear it, I could easily read her lips, as the formed the words, _thank you_. I immediately blinked but once I opened them I only to see nothing on the bustling streets. My eyes relaxed but my heart still felt unsettled, _'my only weakness, I don't want to remember. Leave me alone already, Akemi.'_

"For me, people who utter a word of thanks, for a serious matter will die an early death." I whispered into the breeze through the door.

Even though I was so quiet Lee-san somehow still heard me. "Don't be ridiculous Yukari. Even though you say that, I have confidence that we won't die, that's why, than-" Lee-san said with conviction.

"I said I don't _want _it." I practically hissed at them. _'Why does it matter so much? Stop reminding me, leave me alone already.'_

"But Yukari just let us-" Stubborn Lee-san continued to push.

"I said I don't _want _you to, really how foolish can you be? I already said it's alright so leave me be." I repeated. Silence followed, I slowly began to push open the door, my face sour. _'Stop saying such surreal words, I don't want to hear them.'_

"Yukari?"

'_Because I might start believing.'_

I paused mid-opening the door. "What?"

'_One more time, and if I do…'_

"Thank you."

'_I'll have no chance of turning back. The next time for sure-'_

"Fools."

'_I'll break.'_

**Oooohh~ One problem was solved but another arises_. _Who do you think the mystery girl is? And what exactly is she to Yukari? Unfortunately we wont be able to find out till, much later. But I'll drop a few hints here and there, and maybe, just maybe you can figure out what exactly she is to Yukari =)**

***Edited by Elayne**

***Comments/Reviews are always appreciated *Wink**Wink* *Nudge**Nudge***

**-Thanks for reading!-**

**See ya'll in two weeks, maybe less. Who knows? ;P**

**-xoxo Yuukiri  
**


	10. Creeping Warmth

**OMG it's four days earlier than usual! XD Sadly, there is a catch to this early update. I don't know how many of you fabulous readers out there are in high school yet, but to those who dont know, its exam time. Which means piles of summatives are coming up and exam prep is needed or else I'll FAIL! No I'm not stupid nor am I doing horribly in class, I'm just one of those paranoid people who do not wish to score lower than a 87 MINIMUM and lower my average. Therefore, I have to concentrate on my studies no matter how much I dont want to, I have to. Thats why I'm updating earlier than usual! YAY! But you wont be able to see another update until June 24th 2011 the earliest. I'm sorry, I know I promised a regular every other week update but this will be the only time it'll happen, promise.  
Well, without any further ado or selfish ranting, I present you with chapter 10. Enjoy!**

**Creeping Warmth**

Today was the day; the day all hell was going to break loose. The first day of torture, and probably the day I'll suffocate to death from all the stupidity in the air. Maybe if I'm lucky a tornado will come through the city and prevent me from coming. Or, maybe the law of common sense will break and the sky will fall down. I frowned, knowing neither of those events would happen, nor would the other scenarios I have in my head. I glared at the clock pointedly from my bed. I couldn't believe I was getting out of my warm, comfortable bed for something so stupid. Maybe I'll just stay in bed and make them wait like the fools they are. I shook my head, no Yukari, you cant do that, you need the info remember? Plus, I set my jaw; no matter who that fool of a person is I won't break promises.

I sighed as I placed a foot on the cool ceramic floor; a small shiver went through my spine. I frowned as I forced myself to get out of the bed, looked into the mirror I had a bed head again. I growled as I ruffled my hair I snorted when I noticed I made it worse, but it wasn't as if I thought it wouldn't. I walked into my bathroom and turned the knob of the sink making water stream out into the sink immediately. I sighed again as I got my toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush it halfheartedly.

When I finished with my daily bathroom activities, and threw some clothes onto myself I looked into the mirror. I frowned, why should I care about my outfit when I'm with them? I grabbed my bag and glanced at the clock, both hands were pointing at twelve. I growled, lets get this over with and hope that I won't turn into a fool myself.

"You're late!" That was the first thing Lee-san said to me when I arrived at the theater.

"Angel!" Li called out affectionately.

"I thought you were the punctual type." Hiiragizawa-san chuckled.

I coughed in mock shame as I explained myself. "There was traffic."

She gave me a look that implied the phrase 'as if'. "You _walked_ here! How could there be traffic?"

I blinked at her, right, forgot about that. "Let's not bother ourselves with insignificant details."

"How is that insignificant?" She continued.

I sighed she's so annoying.

"Now, now, Mei-chan, we should be glad she even came." Daidouji-san said trying to appease her anger.

"Yes, after all weren't we all half expecting her not to come?" Hiiragizawa-san smiled but it didn't seem that genuine.

"I believed she would." Li argued in a childish fashion.

I rolled my eyes. "And? If we're meeting here I expect this first outing includes watching a movie?"

"You're so smart Angel." Li complimented foolishly.

Lee-san whacked him on the back. "If she didn't know that she'd be stupid."

"Now, now." Daidouji-san soothed again.

"So what have you fools decided what to watch?"

"We have names, use them!" Lee-san growled.

I looked at her blankly, before turning away with a shrug and a mocking scoff, which only seemed to irritate her more. I must say it was quite satisfying to see one of them irritated.

"Well, while you were stuck in traffic." Hiiragizawa-san smirked as he said these words with sarcasm. "We decided to watch Red Door."

"It's a horror movie." Daidouji-san added.

My face stiffened slightly, as a frown appeared on my lips. A _horror_ movie? "Isn't there anything _else_ that's actually worth watching? Besides a _horror_ movie?"

Lee-san seemed to catch the slight change and began to smirk a little. "Why? Is little miss Yukari feeling scared?"

I snorted despite of the truth. "As if."

"Than why not just enjoy the one we picked? After all, everything else is probably the same in your opinion." She sneered slightly.

"Don't worry Angel! I'll sit beside you through the whole movie, so you can grab onto me if you get scared." Li piped up.

I looked at him spitefully. "I am not scared."

Lee-san gave me a smug shrug before she clapped her hands. "Okay, now that's all cleared up, lets go in."

"Don't we have to buy tickets?" I sneered.

"Already did." Lee-san looked triumphantly her eyes implicating that something fun was going to happen, to her at least.

"Got everything all planned out don't you?" I mumbled. "I doubt you actually cared if I would like it or not."

"Now, don't say that, it makes it seem as if we were trying to force you into things you don't like." Hiiragizawa-san smiled.

I snorted. "As if you haven't already."

"Let go in Angel!" Li grabbed my hand as pulled me into the theater.

We sat in the highest seats in the theater, but then midway they decided the middle seats were better. I actually wished we stayed in the higher seats, I mean aren't the middle seats _closer _to the screen? I frowned when Li sat next to me.

"Now don't make that face Angel, I know you're embarrassed but it's not like I'll bite." Li chided.

"As if I'd care if you did." I replied nonchalantly.

"That's my Angel." Li continued to smile.

I let that comment slide; I had more important things to worry about. It isn't like I was really scared of blood or dead bodies or _walking_ dead bodies for that matter. I mean if I was, I couldn't exactly do what I do for a living could I? It's the ghost that kind put me on the edge; basically any paranormal existence makes me feel, _uncomfortable. _That, and the fact that anything can just randomly pop out of nowhere; I was never good with surprises.

How can people handle it? I really can't comprehend how; people can feel a _thrill_ from watching a completely normal, calm scene. A scene, that suddenly turns into a scene of chaos when some _thing_ pops out of nowhere. So basically, the reason I don't like horror movies is that there are ghosts, random things that _shouldn't_ be appearing from thin air, ghosts, the overall dramatic music that's played before a random thing pops up and ghosts. Emphasis on the first, third and last reasons I mentioned.

Now, I know, that not all horror movies have ghosts or a paranormal existence but this particular movie does. I may be out of it when it comes to social interests but I _know_ there is a ghost in this one it does. The only reason I know is because I saw the trailer on my Ipod while I was waiting for a target to appear. I still have the chills when I think about it, but let me clarify this; I am _not_ scared, definitely not.

My frown deepened when the lights began to dim and the dubious music began to fill the room. My grip tightened on the armrest as I began to grind my teeth. The usual taunting beginning credits appeared on the screen dripping with blood. Before the first scene of the movie appears, an eerie high-pitched scream fills the room. The scene was dark but it was bright enough to tell it was in a forest. Suddenly, this random red door appears, I gulped as a voice fills the room; this was what I meant by unexpected things appearing from thin air.

"My, my, there goes another one but I suppose it was no surprise, the odds were against her. Well then ladies and gents, shall we go on to the next bet? Don't be shy my little pretties, after all the only thing that you have to do if you lose, is go through this red door."

Then it suddenly goes pitch black I began to grind my teeth again. A cackling voice is heard, and then I realized, I could just close my eyes. It's not like the fools would see me, and I just have to subtly cover my ears. I could still hear muffled noise when I did, but it was better than having the full-blown view and sound. I began to murmur continuously to myself. "It's not real." This is why I don't get myself involved with the social world.

Time passes; I heard various sounds during what seemed like endless time. People, if they were people that is, screamed out, then they yelled, then they were running while eerie sounds pierced the atmosphere. I clenched my teeth, how much time has passed? Is it over yet? Various questions ran through my head, and all the while I still believed that I was not scared. I was simply being prepared.

Silence fell; I paused waiting for more noises to ensue. I sighed in relief when none came. I opened an eye and saw that we were at a forest scene again, I assumed that the movie was ending since were at the same scene from the beginning again. I put my hand back to my sides and looked at the screen, which was just showing various forest scenes. I waited for the end credits to come, but the never did, the movie was not over yet.

A ghastly looking doll appeared upside-down and began to cackle I jumped in my seat in surprise. I swallowed when it began to speak.

"Did you really think it was over my pretties?"

It was the same voice from the beginning, I frowned, it was like it was talking to me.

"Well, unpack you're bags because it isn't over yet." He or she cackled wickedly.

I clenched my teeth again when its button eye fell off and was literarily was hanging by the thread. How do people find these things amusing, it was a talking _doll_ on the screen, do they realize that? My eyes widened slightly in confusion when I felt something grab onto my hand. I looked over and found that Li was the owner of it.

Before I could narrow my eyes and ask where did he think he was touching he whispered into my ear. "Don't worry it's almost over."

I frowned wondering if I should tell him to back off, but I decided, it could have been worse. I glanced at my hand that was covered by his. _'So even he can be considerate sometimes.'_ I snorted subtly as I turned back to the movie wondering how I could endure the remaining parts. Although for some reason, I couldn't think about anything else except how warm my hand was.

"That was good!" Lee-san stood up stretching.

"I thought it was scary." Daidouji-san complained.

"I know." Hiiragizawa-san stood up as well. "My arm told me."

"That's why it's called a horror movie Tomoyo." Lee-san grinned.

I stood up snatching my hand away from Li grasp, and as usual he simply smiled at me. I tried to think of what to threaten him with so that he wouldn't say anything. Before I could say anything I heard him chuckle, I must've been making a weird face.

He said subtly "Don't worry, it'll be our little secret."

I pouted slightly in defiance. "Whatever." I muttered.

"And it's a pleasure for me to know the one thing Angel's scared of." He added.

"I am not scared of anything." I growled.

"Of course." He smiled.

I frowned; I really didn't get this guy. I looked at him as I followed the crowd to the exit. All five of us stood outside the theater once again I crossed my arms waiting for them to say something.

"But that sure was funny." Lee-san grinned at me.

My eyes twitched slightly, she's one of those weirdo people who actually enjoys movies like these.

"I don't understand your sense of humor Meiling." Daidouji-san moaned slightly. "What do you thing Yukari?"

I sighed. "It was okay." I paused I really want to leave. "So? Is that it? Great. I'll be leaving then." I said all in one breath.

"No we aren't done yet." Hiiragizawa-san smiled eagerly. "Now, stop making such a face Yukari, you agreed to this."

"Not willingly." I muttered.

"You agreed." He restated.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine then, what's next?"

"Food!" Lee-san yelled out.

"Meaning pizza at Mario's." Daidouji-san elaborated, her voice was laced with sweetness.

Hiiragizawa-san drove his car over and brought us to this tacky little store that read Mario. I sighed as I glanced around, doesn't anyone clean this place? We sat down and for some reason I was seated beside Li again.

After we all ordered something Lee-san asked. "Yuka, can't you stop looking so grouchy and actually start enjoying what we planned out today?"

I let a small hiss and ignored her question.

"Yukari." Lee-san said her voice dripped with irritation.

I sighed. "What?"

"Can you at least act somewhat interested?" Lee-san groaned.

"Lying isn't exactly my forte." I lied.

"Come on Angel." Li smiled.

I frowned as I bit my lip I did agree to this, and it's not like they're the only ones who're going to get something out of this. "Well, it's not like I have anything to say." I grounded out.

"How about your hobbies?" Daidouji-san suggested.

"None."

"Favourite music? Band?" She prompted.

"Don't know any."

"Books you like?" Lee-san gritted out.

"As if I have the time."

"Favourite animal? Food? Actor? Movie?" She continued.

"Don't have one, all food tastes the same to me, I don't even watch movies how would I know about either?" I replied promptly. I raised my brow when I realized Lee-san's strong intent to hit something, namely me. "Calm down."

Her eyes widened slightly but not in surprise. "_You_ can't tell me to calm down." She partially hissed out.

"Now, now, Mei-chan. Yukari, how about we begin with at how this all started?" Daidouji-san suggested again.

"Like?" I asked as I crossed my legs.

"Your earring? Since it is kind of the reason all this happened." Li inputted.

"What about my earring?" I frowned, here it was, the whole let's poke into each other's business thing.

"Well you can say what is the story behind it and such." Hiiragizawa-san proposed.

"My mother gave it to me." I stated simply.

"And?"

"_And_?" I repeated after them.

"Elaborate." Hiiragizawa-san cleared.

I rolled my eyes, which made Lee-san's obvious irritation increase. Li intervened since he probably sensed that too. "Like where did you get it and why? Since it's so special to you Angel, the story behind it must be amazing. Did you get it for your birthday?"

I took a deep breath, okay Yukari; you want something you have to do something you don't like. "Yes, I got it for my sixth birthday. My mother said she got it for me when I was born because she thought it'd was the perfect match." My eyes fluttered. "She said the moment she saw me she knew that she needed to get me something like this."

"She knew she had to get you an earring?" Hiiragizawa-san tried to clarify.

"Not and earring specifically." I corrected. "She said she just knew that she had to get me something related to cherry blossoms. My father and her loved cherry blossoms ad according to her logic, since I'm their daughter, I'll love cherry blossoms too."

"Wow." Lee-san said. "Your parents really loved you I bet." She looked distance for some reason and her voice seemed slightly bitter. Maybe she had problems with her parents?

"Yeah they did." I answered softly, it wasn't like I really cared what problems she had. A second after the pizza came and I had to say it was quite good.

"So, Angel." Li began as he chewed his bite of pizza.

"What?"

He took my hand in his as he asked me with a very serious face. "Wanna go out on date tomorrow?"

I snorted as I answered curtly. "No."

He swallowed. "C'mon, it'll be fun." He prodded.

"No." I repeated.

"Sweetie even if you're refusing the least you could say is no thanks." Daidouji-san tried to correct me.

"Yeah, it's the least you could do." Lee-san added, it was hard to decipher what she was saying since she had her mouth full though.

When I frowned Daidouji-san added. "Please sweetie?"

I gritted my teeth as I repeated in my head, it's for the greater cause Yukari, _my _greater cause. "No, _thank you_." I could hear the sarcasm dripping in my voice, but I think it was pretty good, for my first try. At least I said the phrase.

Li just grinned as if I said yes. "Maybe next time then."

I bit back the incoming insult that I was about to say, instead I asked. "May I ask why you would keep asking? I mean isn't it _normal _for people to give up?"

"Why?" He looked at me blankly as if I have asked the strangest question he has ever heard. He grinned. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you, Angel. So no matter what's thrown in my way I won't give up."

I would have gawked at him, but that would have been out of character. I coughed. "You have fun doing that." You can keep trying till you die.

"I will." He answered his smile widened; seriously it's beginning to make me wonder why how his lips can stretch so much.

"Well, next time ask her in private." Lee-san huffed.

"It's more dramatic if there's an audience." He complained. "Plus it's easier for you guys to give opinions on how I should approach next time instead of me describing it." He added when he saw Lee-san roll her eyes. "Right? Eriol.'

Hiiragizawa-san cleared his throat. "Of course, that's how it's been since high school hasn't it?"

If he had this process go on before how am I his first crush, I scowled. "You guys have been together since high school?"

"Yup." Lee-san smiled. "Eriol and Syaoran and I knew each other way before that though."

I blinked, that's surprising that some high school relationships still go strong like that. I scoffed, "so you fools were fools since you were children? How pitiful."

"We have names." Lee-san gritted out.

Daidouji-san patted her on the back. "Now, now."

I snorted elegantly at her. "As if it really matters."

I could see her thin string of perseverance snap. "How about a little respect?"

"Can't I act the way I want? Since as you fools keep telling me, we are _friends._" I sneered. "Can't you accept your _friend_ as the way she is?"

"You, we practically begged you to join us and you cant show a little empathy?" She growled.

I flicked my hair. "You _blackmailed _me, I've told you from the first time you mentioned the trade that all this would ever be if at all is a bought friendship."

"I really want to slap your arrogant pretty face of yours."

"Then why don't you?" I challenged.

"You think I wont? You're such a spoiled little princess who thinks she can get anything she wants." She hissed in anger.

"You think _I'm_ spoiled?" I shot back incredulously, how _dare_ she say that when she doesn't know what I've been through, what my _life _has been like.

"Yes!" She scorned.

I scoffed again. "Then may I ask why? What proof do you have that makes me a spoiled little princess?"

Before she could yell anything back Daidouji-san patted her shoulder. "Let's not assume things about people now okay Meiling?"

"But-" She tried to argue.

"_Okay_?" Hiiragizawa-san emphasized.

"Fine." She grumbled reluctantly.

Hiiragizawa-san grinned at me but it looked more like he was mocking me. "So, now that we got out all that excess stress. What about you Yukari?"

"What about me?" I huffed.

"How was your high school life?" Daidouji-san smiled her dainty finger twirling in her hair.

"I don't really stay in touch with people from high school." More like never will I scoff. My eyes narrowed gently, or more like never could even if I wanted to.

"That's too bad." Lee-san licked a drop of sauce off her finger. "I suppose it must be because you were so spoiled."

"Meiling, don't insult Angel." Li lectured childishly.

I paused before giving her and indignant look. "I suppose." I gave a bittersweet smile, as I remembered those soft grey silver eyes that greeted me everyday. My grip on my clothes tightened as I shook my head hoping that the memory would fade quickly. I bit my lip before I asked in curiosity. "You fools must have been strange since high school."

"Strange?" Lee-san said still frowning. "How are we strange?"

"I mean I've said this many times, but wouldn't it have been better to ignore me? That's what the majority of the people in school are doing after all." I explained but really, I've said this so many times already.

"Do we have to follow what other people do?" Hiiragizawa-san picked a fry off Daidouji-san plate.

"No, but what other people do is usually what's normal, isn't it better to be normal?" That was what common sense told me.

"Normal?" Li scoffed slightly. "Why be normal? Where's the fun in that?"

I glanced at him, my mouth slightly open as my face expressed subtle surprise. _'She said the same thing.'_

_Her laughter rang through the halls. "But Ayame-chan, if everyone was normal wouldn't it be too boring?"_

_"Whatever do you mean?" I asked._

_"What I mean is, if everyone acted the way you wanted to life would just be a repetition everyday."_

_"So?"_

_"So." She extended the vowel. "Where would the fun be in being normal?"_

I closed my mouth and formed an undertone melancholic smile. I remember those warm silver grey eyes, the small mouth that used to stretch so wide and smile when it called my name, _'Akemi'. _Why, are these memories reappearing? I thought I had left it all behind already. I want to forget her, the girl who betrayed me, yet I want to cherish my memories with her. Love, hate, cherish, despise, believe, distrust which emotion should I feel towards you? I blinked when I realized what I was thinking about, I shook my head again as if it would make me forget. I frowned; go away.

"Besides, how do you know that this isn't what normal is for us?" Li added in grinning.

I looked at him, I should distract myself, but then again, it's because of them that she keeps reappearing. I smirked in feint confidence. "If that's true, then to me, you fools are truly weird."

"Since we're done shall we go?" Hiiragizawa-san proposed. We split the bill shortly after we put on our coats.

"So are we done yet?" My annoyed tone began to creep out again as we walked out of the store.

"Not yet." They all chanted, except for Lee-san she was still pouting like a child.

I breathed out and saw a smoke of my breath in the air. I glanced at Lee-sans pouting face before turning away, _'I'll just ignore her.'_ "So? What's next then?"

"Park." Li grinned.

We arrived at the park after walking for ten minutes, for some reason they decided to not take the car. I watched silently as I watched Daidouji-san try to convince Lee-san to try the swing since she miraculously has never tried it before. I continued to breath in the frosty air in boredom, I yawned to emphasize it even.

"Just try it sweetie, but I can't believe you never been on a swing before." Daidouji-san said in disbelief and slight humor.

"I know right? For the past twelve years I've been with her, I have never seen her on the swing once." Li grinned at the slight peculiarity of the situation.

"I never really noticed." Hiiragizawa-san commented.

"I don't wanna." Lee-san whined in a baby like tone.

"It's fun see?" Daidouji-san went on one to show her.

"I don't see how you people aren't scared of these things." Lee-san shivered.

"Of swings?" Hiiragizawa-san chuckled at the abnormality of the statement. "Right now I'm more scared of how you could be."

"Shut up Eriol." Lee-san stuck her tongue out. "Can't you people see how unstable these things are? Metal rusts, therefore the metal chain of this swing rusts, _therefore,_ while I'm swing the rusted chain might just break off and I'll fly to God knows where."

"I know." Hiiragizawa-san continued to chuckle. "The snow pile right in front of you, mind you, you'll fall in head first."

Lee-san glared. "I'm serious!"

"I know." He continued. "I am too."

"Meiling, sweetie, they replace these chains before they can even have a chance to rust." Daidouji-san comforted.

"Do you have any proof?"

"You're just afraid of falling." Li snickered.

I could see her cheeks heat up. "Yeah? So what if I am?"

"I would be too if I didn't have many brain cells left, after all they say that every time you fall you lose a few." Hiiragizawa-san stated with a serious face, but even I could tell he wanted to smirk.

"Eriol!"

I snorted at the conversation, remembering the time where I presented the same arguments and reasons when I didn't want to go on the swings.

_"C'mon baby, it's okay." My mother gently pulled my hand._

_I stubbornly pulled back with all the force I could muster from my six-year-old body. "No! No mama I don't wanna go on it!"_

_I heard her sigh as she bent down to my eye level. "Can you tell mama why?"_

_"It's scary."_

_"It's not." My father said._

_I pouted at him. "If I say it's scary it is." I said stubbornly._

_"Oh dear, your have your mother's fiery personality alright." He chuckled._

_"Dear, hush." My mother whispered before she turned back to me. "Why do you think it's scary?"_

_"Because, because." I repeated, I had this bad habit of repeating things twice. "What if I fall?"_

_Both of my parents laughed. "Then we'll catch you."_

_I frowned. "No you wont, you dropped me yesterday when I jumped off a tree, even though you said you would." I pointed at my father. _

_"You didn't wait till I got there how could I even catch you when we're ten meters away for each other?" My father reasoned._

_"But, but it was so scary." I began to tear up whining._

_"Dear." My mother repeated more sternly. "Oh baby, don't cry." She wiped my tears. "Yesterday was papa's fault so don't worry."_

_"Hey." My father complained jokingly._

_"Hush." My mother turned to him again. "Okay baby, let's think of it this way, the sky is always there right?" She pointed up._

_I nodded._

_"And the clouds are really soft, almost like marshmallows right?"_

_"Right!" I agreed eagerly._

_"Honey, I don't think-" My father began._

_My mother gave my father one look and he immediately turned back to his newspaper. "Well," my mother smiled at me. "Then you have nothing to worry about."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, you see because even if you do fall down, the sky would surely, catch you._"

"No!" Lee-san rejected again,

"It's fun, you'll love it." Li promised. "Are you that scared of falling?

"Yes. Do you know how high I could fall from is I swing from there?" She pointed at the highest point.

"That's if you make it there." Hiiragizawa-san smirked.

Lee-san growled. "Of course I can!"

"Why don't you prove it?" He challenged.

"Well I-" She began to ramble on about various reasons why she couldn't.

"Okay, Meiling you don't have to be scared of falling you know." Li continued to laugh.

"Why's that?" She asked. "And do not tell me it's because you would catch me, because last time you said that, you dropped me."

He shook his head at her. "It was a two meter fall, from a tree to a pile of leaves."

"It was still scary." She argued.

He sighed. "Look, the sky is always there, right?" He pointed.

Lee-san looked at him as if he were a fool, which he was. "Duh."

"So, think of it this way, since the sky is always there, no matter what happens, or how many times you fall. The sky will be there to catch you." He smirked.

My eyes widened slightly, twice, he said the same things as the people I cherish. Once with Cecile, then again with my mother, he said the words that I'd never thought I'd hear again.

She gave a blank face before her lips quickly broke into a smile. "The sky huh?"

"Yeah, if the sky see's that you're falling, it would send a cloud to come down and catch you. Clouds are like marshmallows after all right?" He grinned childishly.

My grip on the rail tightened, he even had the whole 'the cloud is a marshmallow theory' my mom had. How does he do it? How can he say these lines as if he read them off my memories? How? How can he be so similar to _them_? I looked at the snow-covered ground sadly, _'why do I-?'_ I sighed, somehow, I feel really nostalgic.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." Lee-san agreed.

Hiiragizawa-san scoffed slightly in the weirdness of this situation. "You wont try it when I give you very reliable and true facts but you go for a story?"

"Honey, don't be a sore loser" Daidouji-san smiled.

Li laughed. "You have to rely on your imagination sometimes Eriol."

Lee-san slowly got herself seated on the swing. "Okay here goes nothing." She breathed as she kicked herself off, after a few swings back and forth. "I'm doing it!"

"We know." They all said.

"Angel, you want to try?" Li grinned.

"As if." I scoffed. I raised my brow when he continued to grin. "What?" He abruptly pushed me into the swing I didn't know was behind me and quickly rushed behind me.

"I'll push you."

"There's no need I know how to swing without someone pushing me." I said in mock pride as I grabbed onto the chains to keep my balance.

Even though he was behind me I knew he was grinning. "I know." He put his hands on top of mine. My hands became warm from his touch as he pulled me back and pushed. I felt the rush of wind messing up my hair; I have forgotten this feeling of freedom.

"Whoa." I heard Lee-san yell from beside me.

I smirked at her before facing forward once again. Nevertheless, I cant gain true freedom unless Touya is finally gone from this world. I waited until I swung to the greatest height I could reach and jumped of. I skidded slightly on the snow but landed perfectly either way. I could practically see their shocked faces from behind me.

"How'd she do that? Is she insane?" I heard Lee-san yell.

"That was amazing Angel!" I heard Li shout.

I smirked again as I turned around and gave them as look of self-satisfaction. "Ciao." I would have snickered at their faces if my personality would allow it.

Li paused before grinned. "See you tomorrow! Angel!" He began waving like the fool he was.

"See you Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san waved politely.

"Bye sweetie! Careful going home! Actually do you want a ride?" Daidouji-san yelled out.

Even Lee-san mumbled a 'see you'. I mused at their farewells; I thought they would stop me, not that I mind that they didn't. I began to saunter off elegantly down the road. Although this outing was not what I'd thought it would be, I looked towards the evening sky as I gave a small poised smile but; it could've been worse.

***Edited by Elayne**

****Comments and Reviews are always appreciated**

**OMG I'm so sorry for any confusion I've caused. Thanks to Ree-Vance I realized I forgot to change one of the names. As I've mentioned before, this fanfic was originally and original fiction with my own characters and stuff, I've simply modified it to fit CCS so, if you see any english names or names that are out of place it's cuz i forgot/missed it and didnt change it to the character it is in CCS. SO to all you people who read "Kevin" in there I actually meant "Touya" MY BAD! Sorry.**

*****Please read the paragraph at the beginning of the page if you haven't done so already. Love ya all! See you guys in three weeks!**

**-Thanks for reading-**

**-xoxo YuukiRi**


	11. Why?

**Annnnnnnd I'm back! Free of all exams!**

**XD Did you miss me? I bet you did =P - Arrogant right?  
It may not have been that long ago for you guys but it was definitely long for me =P  
**

**I did my absolute best to get this chapter in so I hope you enjoy it~**

**So without further ado, I present you with chapter 11!**

**Why?**

Every time they called I went, because I _promised_. The first time was, acceptable, after that it just went downhill. The second time was weird and the third time I was just bored. All this trouble because of that stupid little promise! Sometimes, I hate this serious personality of mine. Li continues to be so flirtatious, and Lee-san is as bipolar as ever. Daidouji-san could singly support a world hunger organization for all the kindness she apparently has. As for Hiiragizawa-san, well, he seemed to have been born a wise ass.

They haven't seemed to realize my relation with orgs and they think I don't know much about their situation either. Well, that is kind of true, but for some reason, I feel as if they're suspicious about me. I don't really know _why,_ but I just feel as if they're expecting something.

All the outings we've been going to have been ridiculous as I thought they'd be. At first it was simple things like them trying to get me to tell them more about myself when we met in coffee shops. Then, we began hanging out in malls and on occasion, a random field. It was torture; it makes me sick to my stomach that they continue to be all nice no matter how rude I am.

The idea was to be rude beyond belief. Maybe then they would finally realize that I'm not worth the trouble and leave me alone. Even if they had some clandestine motive like assassinating me for money, they wouldn't bother with someone whose such a pain in the rear. Well, I wouldn't, but in the end they're always like 'how ya doing Yukari?' or 'we're going to have a lot of fun Yukari!' or 'how'd you do that? That's amazing Yukari' for absolutely no reason. They're _almost_ making me believe that their motives are _genuine_, _almost_ being the key word here. Their personalities and actions are _so_ ridiculous and _such_ a fucking _pain_-in-the-arse that you'll find me regretting ever saving their lives whenever I can manage a thought over their incessant chatter.

My eyelids fluttered in melancholy as I remembered the day that I promised to go along with their impracticable plan to be friends. _'Akemi.' _Since then I haven't seen _her._ I shouldn't have been able to seen her in the first place, after all, we were nowhere near each other. _'The only reason I saw her was because they act similar to her. It has to be acting, there's no way someone just like her can exist. Miracles cant happen twice.'_ My eyes burned with spite, _'why do they have to keep reminding me? Why won't they leave me alone? I only wish to fulfill the revenge that was granted to me by the demons in hell' _I smirked at the thought, '_I believe in hell yet not in heaven? How hypocritical of me, but at least hell has shown me proof it exists, unlike the so-called dreamland heaven.' _

I growled as I rolled over my bed, _'and those fools! To top it all off, I never feel like going to class these days because they'll be there. Well, I'm not skipping that much. Even if I hate school to the point of wanting to burn it to ashes, I do want to complete my brother's dream so yeah...'_ I pictured their faces trying to make them look like the lying fools they are, but no matter how many evil things I thought about them, there would always be a smile adorned on their faces. _'As for Li, he's at least backing off and giving me space when his so-called friends are around. I'm not stupid enough to find myself alone with him.'_

I rolled back into my original position, my back to the bed as I continued to stare at my pure white ceiling. I placed the back of my arm against my forehead. _'He keeps smiling like a fool when he sees me. Lee-san on the other hand seems to have mixed emotions about me.' _I frowned. _'I didn't ask her to try being nice, so why is she trying so hard? Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san, other than one being extremely kind and humble and the other being a wise ass, I haven't quite figured out those two yet.'_

'_They keep trying to give me what seems to be unconditional kindness, but unfortunately for them; I don't believe such a thing exists in this world. Even if such a thing existed, even if there was a possibility it was there, I do not wish to have it. I don't want kindness, I don't need friendship. All I ever need is to fulfill my revenge.'_

The palms of my hand wiped my eyes in pure frustration directed towards myself. _'I don't want any more deaths caused by these hands. I hate it, the smell of blood and the feeling of imperfection I feel whenever I pull the trigger.'_ I turned to the side and glanced at my checkered clock. _'Twelve fifteen, damn it, I slept through class again.' _I sat up as I brought my left leg in, hugging it with my arm as I sat. I raked my bed head hair, as my baggy oversized shirt slipped off my shoulder.

Baggy shirts are the best pajamas; they're light, loose and comfortable. Plus you don't have to wear pants with these things. I absolutely _detest_ wearing pants, well, inside my house that is, they're constricting, uncomfortable and unnecessary when you're by yourself. I looked at my calendar in a daze, gazing at the red circle encircling today's date. _'Fuck, I have to meet up with the fools today as well. I got a good hour to get ready. Then again, why should I care about being late for their stupid little play dates?'_

I messed up my hair as a way to vent my stress as I climbed off my bed. I yawned heavily, I woke up at five this morning to write my weeks assessment but immediately fell asleep when I was done. I hated it when I did that. I walked to my bathroom unsteadily, still only half awake. I wasn't fully aware of what I was doing until after I was ready and dressed. I sighed; this always happens when I don't get enough sleep. I sneezed; I rubbed my nose and grabbed a tissue, and blew in it. I sighed as I tossed the crumpled tissue into the garbage. Brilliant yet another thing to add to my horrible day. I caught a damn cold.

I grabbed my bag and stepped outside the door. I flicked a stray strand of hair from my half bun as I turned to lock the door. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I noticed an ominous presence. _'Again?'_ I locked the door and headed towards my car without hesitation. _'It's been a week already, I don't know who it is or why this person keeps following me every time I leave the house, but give it a rest already! Waiting for you to attack is getting very tiring and it seems that you're the cautious type the type that bores me the most. Cautious people are never any fun, even when you invite them to play.'_

I sighed as I started the car. _'Hurry up and try to kill me already or whatever you're aiming to do. Since you're around I can't relax my nerves and I'm stressed out more than I should be! I already have those fools doing that and I don't need a stalker fighting for it!' _I hit the wheel of my car in frustration as I sped through a yellow light. _'The lights here are always so slow to change.'_ I rubbed my nose; I hated the stuffy feeling you get when you have a cold.

I looked in the mirror I saw the yellow van that was all too familiar by now. I've been seeing it for the last seven days after all. _'Still, what a dirty old car, if you're going t stalk me, at least do it in style. Wait, if it was too flashy that'd be stupid 'cause he'd be so easy to spot.'_ I sighed again as I screeched into a stop and backed into a parking space. I exited the car, slamming the door and peaking through the veil of my hair watching the yellow van park around the corner as I paid the parking meter. I muttered under my breath. "It's going to pretty hard to escape if he attacks me here. Why in the seven depths of hell did those fools choose a place like this to meet at?"

I looked at the signs of the shops as I walked passed them on the sidewalk. I slowly walked through the bustling sidewalk; downtown was always such a busy place. _'Let's see, Café Noir, Café Noir, there it is.' _I thought with anger as I spotted a homey looking café diagonally across the street. I paused in front of the café as I took a huge intake of air preparing for the event that was fated to ruin my day.

"Yukari!"

I groaned, great, just one step into the café and I already hear their voices. I walked sulkily toward the table they were at and sat down. "Well? What's the topic you fools planned for today?"

"Well, hello to you too Yukari." Lee-san retorted sarcastically. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Not this morning, the afternoon; I wasn't awake till the afternoon." I said snootily at her.

"So you slept through Ito-sensei's class again. You know you should really start attending his class. The man looks as if he's going to have a field day whenever you're not there." Hiiragizawa-san warned in a joking manner.

"That shows how much he misses my presence." I replied, when it was obvious the fact isn't true.

"Sure. Anyway, he keeps yelling out to himself that you're only skipping his class 'cause you 'fear him' or that you 'don't know how to show respect'." Li added in. He was enjoying this. I could tell.

"Well if he wanted respect so much he should look at himself first and see what other people have to deal with." I always had to be talkative around these people. If I didn't say anything, they'd annoy me to death. I turned around to the waiter who was the closest to our table and ordered a hot cocoa

They let out a melodious laugh. "That's true, so how've you've been Yukari? Still showing attitude at work?" Lee-san asked.

The waiter placed my cocoa in front of me; I wrapped my fingers around it and took a sip. _'Ah yes, that annoying manager, just because I don't want to put my hair in a ponytail doesn't mean it's a complete disaster.'_ "Same as usual I suppose."

"Attitude? What do you mean?" Hiiragizawa-san asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there when we visited her at work were you Eriol?" Daidouji-san said as she faced her boyfriend.

"Nope." He said as he shook his head and readjusted the arm that was wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. "What'd she do?"

I placed my cup down. "Why is it what did _I_ do? Couldn't it be someone else who did something wrong?" I frowned, offended.

He smiled his wiseass smile. "It's because I believe in you Yukari."

I gave him a look of ridicule. "Then shouldn't you be taking my side?"

"No." He drawled out.

"We believe in you to be yourself no matter who you're against." Lee-san snickered.

I put on a sour face. "At least I'm not foolish enough to need to order a second cup of coffee after I somehow miraculously drop my just-ordered cup all over myself, unlike a certain someone." I smirked as I recalled that incident, Lee-san's flustered and apologetic face all in one day. Her embarrassment was evident when I saw her face flush red.

"Anyway…" She stuttered slightly trying to cover up her embarrassment. "We sat down and watched Yukari work as we waited for her to take a break. Her manager, this really grumpy looking lady starts complaining about Yukari's hair right in front of where our table was. She was saying something like, 'why is your hair like that again Miyake-san?'"

"What was wrong with her hair?" Hiiragizawa-san blinked. "I doubt there are many, if any offending ways to style your hair."

Li chuckled. "Well you see, after the good old grouch picked a fight with her, my cute Angel said-"

"That you should really stop calling me by that dumb nickname. I'd rather die than belong to you." I interrupted swiftly.

"Now don't do that." He pouted childishly as I rolled my eyes.

"_Anyway_." Lee-san emphasized.

"Anyway." Daidouji-san said agreeing, inching her face towards her boyfriend warmly. "Yukari said 'it's not a problem'."

"But," Lee-san continued, inching closer to him as well, obviously excited about what seemed to be gossip. "The manager, obviously offended by her lack of manners, even though that's just the way Yukari is, says to her 'it is a problem because I'm sure you've read the requirements we have for employees here at Moshi Mochi's. When we say we like to keep our hair out of our customer's food we mean that very literality. That is why since the very first day you worked here, I've asked you to tie your hair up.'"

Hiiragizawa-san scoffed amused. Daidouji-san tugged on his arm before continuing the story. "Then Yukari said, 'unfortunately, even if I tie my hair up, some of my hair is too short to be tied with my ponytail. And I can't really clip all my loose hair up so inevitably some of my hair will fall off my head anyway. I'm also pretty certain that the customers are also aware of that, but since they're still here, I think they're willing to risk hair getting into their food. So as I first mentioned ma'am, it's not a problem.'"

"And you know how harsh Yukari's attitude can be," Lee-san sighed.

Everyone smiled. "Of course."

I cleared my throat. Oh great, my throat was getting sore as well. I turned my head away.

"So the manager was obviously more offended and annoyed and said while waving a accusing finger at her, 'you know I never liked you, ever since the first day you came to apply here. Just you wait missy, if I dislike you anymore than you do now you won't even have a chance to show your prissy little ass here anymore because I'll have you _gone'."_ Li added in while chuckling in reminiscence no doubt.

"So what'd she say then?" Hiiragizawa-san asked as I picked up my cup and began drinking.

"She said," Lee-san began to answer. "Well then I'd just have to find another job wont I? It's not like this was the only place I got a job at, it's simply the first one who hired me. And I honestly doubt you could really do anything to me granny. After all, if you had hated me at first sight, how would I have been hired in the first place?'"

"So cocky." Hiiragizawa-san commented, my frown deepening as I drank.

"And we're not exaggerating her tone." Daidouji-san said warningly.

Lee-san smirked. "Ours is just a pale imitation to how Yuka-sama really sounded."

"But that's my Angel." Li laughed.

"That is why I believed in you." Hiiragizawa-san mentioned in fake whisper.

I made a disapproving noise as I glanced behind my shoulder; the yellow van was still there. "At least when I walked out of there, my clothing was coffee-stain free."

"How did that happen Meiling?" Hiiragizawa-san turned his head as he slurred the words with sarcasm.

She laughed nervously. "Well, accidents happen you know, my hand just kinda loosened a bit I guess?"

I smirked as they all laughed.

"Use your brain sometimes Meiling." Hiiragizawa-san lectured jokingly.

"Well you can't really use what you don't have." I took another sip out of my cup.

"She got you there Meiling." Daidouji-san smiled as the other two laughed.

I took another glance behind, the stalker was still there; I made a face of slight indignation.

"What's wrong Angel? You keep turning your head back." Li asked casually.

I looked at him with a superior gaze. "Nothing."

"By the way I just realized Yuka." Lee-san started out.

I turned to her. "What?"

"Ever since we told you not to call us by our last names you haven't called us by name once."

I looked at her simply and my head tilted slightly. "So?" I sneezed automatically right after.

"Bless you." Daidouji-san commented.

"So, we like hearing our name sometimes." Daidouji-san answered.

I knew where this was going but I decided to play dumb. "But you always hear your name from others don't you?"

"Yes but sometime we like to here your angelic voice saying it Angel, particularly me." Li added in cutely.

I gave a frustrated sigh. "Just because I'm you're blackmailed friend it doesn't mean I have to say your name."

"It's not that such a big deal is it? Calling our names?" Hiiragizawa-san pleads.

"If it's not a big deal why are you bugging me?"

"Come on sweetie wont you do it for us?" Daidouji-san pouted slightly.

Really, is all this necessary? "Why do you guys care so much? Honestly I've been playing this friendship game for the past week only because I made a deal with you fools. You should be glad that I'm the type of girl who doesn't break deals or else I'd be way out of your sight." Also thank yourselves that you are involved with an organization.

"So try not to push it 'cause coming to meet you people is stressing enough. And what's even worse is that I don't even know why you're all bugging me to this extent, because I have been nothing but a bitch to you all since the minute we first met and in my book that's usually what sets people off and makes them stay away from me." I took a huge intake of breath after I finished my little speech. Of course, I shouldn't even be saying this if I want to ever gain information from these people but well you know I get kind of ticked off whenever I see their faces. That is definitely not good for my health.

They grimaced, _finally_ for once they aren't all smiley-smiley, Hiiragizawa-san spoke first. "We apologize for making you feel that way, but Yukari you seemed to be suffering a lot more when your left alone."

I scoffed at him. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's true Yukari, I mean if it wasn't why haven't you smiled even once when you were alone?" Daidouji-san questioned sincerely sympathy was in her eyes.

"Okay you fools let's be realistic here you guys don't even _know_ me enough to talk about what I feel. And you know what? I don't need to be happy, happiness is something people want not need." I felt satisfied as I saw them contemplate over what I said.

"That is true, that is why we spend time with you, to get to know you better." Hiiragizawa-san explained casually.

"But if you're so defensive we can't do anything about it." Daidouji-san added.

"And you're right, you have been a bitch." Lee-san agreed. "But the fact that we accept that part of you and that we're still with you mean anything to you?"

I chewed my inner cheek in agitation. "No it doesn't, to others, maybe, but to me, it doesn't mean a damn thing."

The mood darkened instantly, "Angel." I looked at Li who looked deploringly at me. "I know that we all have things that happened in the past that we don't want to talk about and that those pasts make us who we are today. But even I can tell when you're lying or not."

I glared at him. "If I'm lying Li, why do you suppose I'm lying? Why would I be such a bitch if I truly didn't want to be with you fools? Why would I purposely build a wall between everyone I meet and myself? Give me a good explanation." The other three fools seemed to be stumped at my question. Good. That's how it's supposed to go.

"People." I turned my head to Li.

"What?" I asked completely caught off guard by that answer. It was not an answer that I expected.

"People who build walls around them not so that it could protect them." He continued.

"Then why build a wall?" I asked going along with his metaphorical statement.

He looked me in the eye with a seriousness I have never seen before. "People build a wall, not so that it could protect them." He repeated. "But to see who cared enough to try to go over the wall."

I froze at that statement. The fools looked at me with earnest. "So," I I froze at that statement. The fools looked at me with earnest. "So," I began my voice unsteady. "Are you saying that you care enough to go over a wall that I have made for myself is the reason you're continue to pester me?"

"Yeah but if it was me I'd just break the wall instead of taking the time to climb over it," he said with his usual lax attitude. "If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here Angel and nether would they." He jerked his thumb to the other three fools. "They may not be the smartest."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lee-san's eyes flared with anger.

He ignored her as he began to chuckle. "But their hearts are in the right place."

That statement seemed to calm Lee-san down, but I could hear her muttering. "That's great and all, but you don't have to call us unintelligent." And Daidouji-san patting her shoulder while saying. "Now, now, you know it's true."

I frowned, these irritating little fools, now that overcame the slight shock I have become more irritated than ever. It wasn't true after all; I built the wall to protect myself, metaphorically speaking of course. Although I thought this I mumbled. "Fine."

"What?" Li looked at me

"The damn name thing." I snapped back at him. I calmed myself down as I averted my gaze. "I'll try if I'll remember, but don't count on it."

At this, they smiled, more cheerful than before causing the atmosphere to lighten. I took another sip of coffee. "Annoying little fools." I muttered into the cup.

"Did you say something sweetie?" Daidouji-san no _Tomoyo_ smiled gracefully and so sweetly that I knew I should shut up for a bit. I guess they all think its all good or something now, well I'll make sure they know that it isn't, not by a long shot.

"Nothing." I glanced at the van again. "Since you've accomplishment you should have no problems of me leaving now right?" I saw them open their mouths but I swiftly cut them off before they could say anything. "No problem you say? Okay thanks." I crunched my cup and threw it into the garbage. I grabbed my bag and tucked in my seat gave them a forced wave. "Ciao."

When I took my first step outside I already felt chills run down my spine. I hate stalkers, but then again, who doesn't? I walked to my car calmly my agitation at its peak. One week was too long; I should have killed the guy when I first noticed him; and that damn Dealer he said he would warn me first if someone was after my head. I slammed the car doors as soon as I sat down my cell began vibrating just before I was about to start the engine. My eyes narrowed suspiciously, who could be calling? "Hello?"

"Hey princess." A flirtatious voice rang into my ears.

"Stop calling me that."

"What else do you expect me to refer you by? After all you go through names the way I go through porn. You always get a new identity after year or two." He said casually. "What name are you going by now anyway?"

"As if you don't already know." I accused,

"I have a guess but there's no info more trustworthy than the info from the person it's concerning dontchya agree? Princess." He lulled the last few words.

I made a face of displeasure; I bet my face was going to stick that way if I stayed in this city any longer, after all the practice I had. "Yukari, Myake Yukari."

He made a whistling noise that expressed his amusement. "Yukari huh? it sounds nice I suppose but I still think princess suits you better."

"I have to disagree."

"Of course you do, then would you rather me call you sweet cakes 'cause that sound pretty good to me. Dontchya agree sweet cakes?" He teased; I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll stick with princess, at least I'm related to royalty and not some kind of dessert. Well? What do you want? I don't believe a man like you would make a social call."

"I promised you that I would call if you were in any remote danger so here I am, figuratively."

"Oh?" I said in a surprised tone.

"Yes well, there is still no job for your life that has come through me, yet, however one of my good old chums told me about a rumour regarding how a assassin by the name of Swiss Cheese-"

"Excuse me? Swiss Cheese? Do my ears fail me? What kind of name is _Swiss Cheese_?" I whispered incredulously into my receiver.

"He got the name because all his victims end up with many holes in them thus the name Swiss Cheese, he seems to like using up his bullet supplies." I heard him sigh. "Anyway I just heard, but it's a rumour so the reliability of it is kind of shaky."

"It's true, there's this incredibly annoying stalker that has been around for a few days."

"Oh? That's great! Well I mean great that the information was correct, not so great that someone's after you." His voice trailed off.

"Well it's not exactly pleasant to know but thanks for trying anyway."

"Hey."

"What?"

"You said thanks, it's a rare word, when it comes from you it is."

I paused. "Don't get used to it, it's only because of these damn fools who like to irritate me to death if I don't remember my _manners._" They practically give me a full-blown lecture.

"Oh friends? Gotten a bit lonely there have you princess? So you decided to enter the friendship game?" He chuckled.

"No way, the game I'm playing is deceit, this is simply a means to get what I want." I emphasized my underline refusal.

"Okay." He said in a tone that he doubted my words.

"Anyway thanks for the tip off even if it was rather late, I'm glad to know that the person stalking me isn't a figment of my imagination."

"No problem, sweet cakes."

At that phrase I frowned, but decided to ignore it as I cleared my throat in a slightly more or less sour mood. "Then, till next time Dealer." I hung up and threw my cell into my purse. I chewed the inside of my cheek, agitated, something that is regular for me these days. I made a sharp turn into a mall's parking lot or should I say a miniature plaza? I parked in the farthest spot from the plaza, where it was not so populated. I went into the back seat and opened up the seat like a treasure box.

I stared into the space I had made inside my seat currently filled with equipment. I grabbed a pack of bullets as well as a Walther P13 before stuffing it inside the extra bag I stuffed into the seat compartment as well, just in case I needed to toss it when it got in the way. I wouldn't want to use one of my good bags so I had to bring a bag I wouldn't mind throwing away. Plus, in a situation like this it would look less suspicious for me to carry a bag than to not. I closed the seat securely, eyeing the yellow van that had just turned in. I exited my car on the opposite side of where the van entered the parking lot. I wouldn't the guy to start shooting me.

I walked along the sidewalk taking small streets and squeezing through alleyways, forcing the stalker to ditch his car, at least I hope that's what I did. His van can't fit through the pathway's I'm taking, as I walked, gaining speed by the second I realized that it was quite foolish of me to try kill someone in broad daylight. For one, there's a higher risk of someone witnessing the murder - which technically is self-defense – he _is _a stalker. Two, I feel as if I function better during the night than during the day, I'm what they call a night owl I suppose.

I shook my head for my stupidity, but I might as well get this thing over and done with. I heard nothing behind me; I turned at the final corner before my destination. I placed myself back to back with the building wall waiting for the stalker to follow my footsteps. I looked at the gun I had gripped with my right hand; I double check to see if the safety lock was off. _'Come on, don't disappoint me now.'_

I wasn't disappointed, but I didn't feel like I was a winner when he turned the corner. No one would if you just got shot in the shoulder. "Tsk." I growled as I dodged the second bullet that came firing at me. I can see what the Dealer meant when the guy had a lot of bullets to spare. He seemed to fire off his gun at every corner just in case his target decided to ambush him, whoop-dee-doo for me. I dived behind the metal crate for cover, firing bullets as I moved. I cursed myself; I wouldn't have chosen to go to this location if I knew that the situation would turn out like this.

This place was a labyrinth, I found out when I came here the first time and met that damnable fool in the middle of it all. I grabbed my shoulder, it stung, it was rare for me to get wounded but that just shows how many lucky shots this guy has or that he's good. When I realized he stopped shooting I peeked around the corner and saw a five foot six male walking cautiously through the snow. His features were so ordinary that I can't describe them; I couldn't see his eyes since his baseball cap overshadowed them.

I reloaded my gun as I watched him approach; I was surprised when he spoke. "You're a bad egg lady, a real bad one." I narrowed my eyes, so, he's the talkative type.

A taunting smile graced my lips as I began to move quickly and quietly to another crater, there was enough of them to go around plus they're five feet taller than me. "For a stalker I'm not certain you have the right to say that, Swiss Cheese."

I heard a low malicious laugh. "Yeah well, I never denied it, but at least I ain't got some kind of big shot after my head, you've killed too many people lady but that ain't what you're wanted for so that means you did something worse than murder."

My smile widened, boy was this guy an idiot, and does he realize he's giving information to the enemy? Well, I'm not going to complain, but by big shot could he mean Touya? No way, he thinks I'm dead; I jumped off a cliff as a suicide to _make _him believe I died. There's no way it was Touya, but then who could it be? Well the only way to get an answer is to worm the juicy little gossip from this idiot. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, and you're my stalker aren't you? Couldn't you even figure something as insignificant as this out? _Swiss Cheese_."

Silence was the only answer to my question. _'Damn he's not talking anymore, well if there's one thing I learned about people like me and him, the only way to make us talk is to hurt our pride.'_ I gave a smug look. "By the way Swiss Cheese I couldn't help but notice and laugh at your name. Who named you? The circus? Or were all your victims from the dairy family and they decided to name you after your first victim?"

I needed to get on higher ground; I spotted three containers, stacked on each other. I crept behind the pile and began to climb one of the containers, taking a deep breath when I pulled myself on top. I hid myself from view behind the middle container. I felt a tingling sensation on my nose. _'Oh no, not now.'_ I held the bridge of my nose sucked in a breath of air, waiting for the feeling to pass. I sighed in relief as the feeling disappeared.

"Provoking me wont work but since your interested I'll be nice and tell you that you know those nice and many holes you find in Swiss Cheese? That's exactly how your body is going to turn out when I'm done with you." His voice was as if that it was dunked in arrogance. He's either really good at what he does or he's so stupid that he doesn't know his limits. Wild bullets pierced the air as if he had unlimited supplies. I could here him approaching, like I said, I have good ears.

I peeked around the corner I saw him facing the opposite way, I smirked, wrong way buddy. "Well let's not get to sure of ourselves shall we? After all like all the wise women and men in the world say, nothing good ever comes from fortune telling." I closed one eye as I aimed and fired at Swiss Cheese, it was the perfect shot but unpredictably he unbelievably dodged it, my killer shot with ease. I was stunned, why could he dodge it? It doesn't make sense, it was from his blind spot, there's no way he could have anticipated.

That was what I thought, but that was when I received a wake up call. I turned my head around; both my shoulder and stomach were shot. I dropped my gun as I growled at the new presence. A man five foot seven with a army jacket and black tack pants stood before me, five meters away to be exact with a irritating yet daunting smirk gracing his lips. I glanced back at the person I was aiming to shoot; he was still standing there, so that means he brought friends? Damn.

"You seem to be surprised Hun, so let me explain." The newcomer kicked my gun behind him. "The name Swiss Cheese does not refer to one person but to two." He waved his gun around, taunting me to grab it.

Trying to regain so pride and time to think of a escape 'cause I was injured pretty badly to take care of two professional assassins especially if one of the just happened to show up for the party. "How kind of you to explain what the situation, or am I so under your radar that you didn't need to worry about me causing anymore damage?" I began shifting myself closer to him as I said this, my vision was blurring, _'fuck, the cold's making me function strangely.'_

He smirked. "Don't undermine yourself cutie, it's because we know you're dangerous that we decided to do this job as a team, which is rare for us so consider it an honor." The other Swiss Cheese joined him as the punched each others fist as if it was there victory, which it wasn't, not by a long shot.

"Thanks for the complement and the privilege, but let me tell you something girls who you consider cute are actually the most dangerous of us all." The second I finished saying this I gave them a sweeping kick knocking them both down, them hitting each others head in the process was a bonus. I stood up quickly; I ignored the feeling of blood rushing to my head and gave them another hit with my knee. I'm a kicking person I would never hit with my fist if I had a choice. I was slightly dizzy so after I connected another kick with a jaw I dashed towards my gun. I lost my balance as I grabbed it, causing me to fall and force myself to roll to turn around and face them. I released a few shot some hitting them but not causing any fatal wounds I snarled as I picked myself up and reload my gun.

I winced as my wounds began to throb; I had to treat them soon. I ran towards my current enemy as they seemed to have recovered and had begun shooting too. I tried my best to dodge most of them but some things just cant be done no matter how many times you done it. A few bullets grazed my skin, I once again sent them a high kick trying to get them to release their guns, one of them did the other didn't. "Tsk," I cursed again, as I tried to give the other another kick, but unfortunately, he was prepared this time and caught my leg. Before he could shoot, I twisted my body to enable me to kick his head using the grip he had on my left leg as leverage. My gut felt as if it was going to fall out I fell down, but so did he, I shot him quickly my, one shot and he was dead.

I ducked when I saw a leg about to hit me; I grimaced when I realized the other was still alive. Now that I was crouching down I realized a weak spot that had just appeared. I smiled in victory as I used the barrel of my gun to hit between his legs. His raised up leg immediately fell back down as he flinched back in pain and yelled out, "fuck!" I shook my head in disbelief doesn't every guy know that they need a guard for that place? I pointed my gun at his face that showed the expression of painful constipation, I never have and never will understand how human males would experience such excruciating pain when hit in the 'family jewels'.

I pulled the trigger; blood was once again soaking the ashen snow. I sighed and shook my head in dissatisfaction; one of the few things I liked about this unpleasant world was the pristine white snow. I growled in discomfort, when I realized that I was heavily wounded. "Fuck." I muttered as I collapsed to the ground, I leaned back to a metal container as I stared at the new additions to my list of people I have killed. I unbuttoned my jacket and lifted the bottom of my shirt revealing my wound. I bit the bottom of my lip; it was so bloody I couldn't see the wound that well.

I snarled in pain as I began wiping away the blood and sanitizing the wound. I got my bag from where I dropped it, I reached in and took out a magazine I rolled it and bit on it as I took out my first aid kit. I got out my tweezers; I pressed my lips together _'I should get some new ones soon.'_ I bit the magazine tightly, no matter how many times I did this it hurts like hell. Tears began to well up from pain, when I finally got the bullet I closed my eyes tightly and pulled it out. The magazine, fell out of my mouth, I could've probably seen the teeth marks I made in it if it wasn't for the tears blurring up my eyes.

I heaved a sigh, at least I only had to do it once this time, usually I should do it at a hospital or something but number one I don't want to risk my identity being uncovered no matter how slim the chances are. Number two I hate hospitals, I don't see how other people can stand that place, the whiteness there is blinding. It's so synthetic unlike snow. Even though I say that it would probably better to do these things where it's not as easy to get the wounds infected but when its winter, I'd rather do it outside, the freezing temperature keeps me awake and my mind clear when I'm doing things like surgery on myself.

I took out my surgical needle and began stitching the wound. Even though I'm still technically studying to go into med school, I'm pretty good at treating myself. After I finished stitching and bandaging the wound I had to move to my shoulder wound. At least it's only a flesh wound; I cleaned it up quickly, feeling stings of pain along the way. I frowned when I realized I had no bandages left_, 'damn I should really remember to refill.'_ I reached into my bag and took out one of my Maxi pads, other than using it for a girl's monthly menstrual periods; it has another great use, using it for flesh wounds. After all what pads do best at is containing and soaking up blood.

I applied it to my wound, and readjusted my clothes, relaxed myself and sighed. My body felt really weak from all the blood loss, I began to feel a major migraine coming on. I felt really hot, I moved my hand against my forehead, I cursed, _and 'fantastic, minor cold has now become a full blown fever.'_ I began to worry slightly when my victims suddenly began to multiply. I pushed myself to hard today I looked into the sky. _'Since when was the last time I was sick anyway?'_ I looked at the mess I was in, the chances of me surviving were lowering, I doubt if I could even walk properly by the car. Even if I could me covered in blood would not look good to the public.

I looked dazedly at the two bodies, _'I should call the Dealer, I need to get rid of them.'_ I searched in my pocket for my cell, I dialed clumsily, placed the cell lightly against my ear waiting for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Dealer I need a VoID." I said breathing heavily.

"Fast as usual, then the payment is same as usual, it's for one person, correct?" I heard the sound of a pen clicking and writing.

"No," I breathed out, my chest was beginning to hurt, as if someone was stabbing it. "Two, two victims."

"Two people were following you?"

"Damn bastard, as if you don't know that Swiss Cheese was a two-man operative." I growled into the phone.

"I knew, but you know I couldn't tell you unless it was related to the job." He said regretfully, which surprised me. However, I was still annoyed, because he didn't tell me that I'm like this right now. "But," I heard him begin to say. "It's because I truly do like you princess that I told you that someone was after your head. If it weren't you I wouldn't have told you see? Since it was against the rules."

I grimaced still discontent, nevertheless, I accepted his reason, at least he confirmed my belief of someone stalking me. "Whatever, I need a VoID. The location is at, in the shipping area near the ocean, there's only one so it shouldn't be that hard to find. It's in the same city as the last one too."

"Okay, don't worry about the payment princess, take it as an apology."

I breathed; my throat was becoming drier, "whatever."

"Princess? Are you all right? You sound kinda funny." He said worriedly.

"It's nothing." I said harshly. "Don't do the VoID until a few hours later, no one comes around here anyway." I needed to get away first.

"Right-O but are you sure you're alright? You sound really-"

"Till next time then Dealer." I ended the call, _'if there even was a next time.'_ I hated it when I was like this, weak, defenseless; I glanced at my gun, well maybe not so defenseless. Either way, I hated being sick, it always made me drastically weaker. My eyelids began to close, I feel so tired right now, but I can't sleep, I have to go home and properly fix myself up. "I can't sleep now." I muttered. My mind was clouded, everything felt so heavy, I hate being sick.

I placed my hand above my stomach wound, I gave a lopsided smile, and I can't even breathe properly anymore. Damn, was I going to die so easily? "I'm not going to die yet. I _can't _die yet." I don't want to die in such a way, and leave my revenge unfulfilled. I tried to move, but the pain in my shoulder prevented me from even shifting from my spot. I groaned, I began to glare at the space in front of me, my head is killing me, I can't move; I literarily might die in a few hours. I don't want to die. I felt surprised tears began to cloud my vision, I shook my head it must be the pain, it must be. My eyelids began to feel heavy I had to close them, even when my eyes were closed I saw clouds, dark gray ones. Everything was cloudy, my head felt cloudy, my ears felt cloudy, even the ground felt cloudy I don't know how that's possible but it is.

"Angel!"

I frowned. I swore I heard something, but it was like hearing something through for a filter.

"Angel! Angel! Yukari! Wake up!"

I grimaced, "shut up." My eyes fluttered open, to see myself face to face with Li. I blinked once, twice and he still didn't disappear. "What?"

He brushed my hair away from my face gently, "Jesus Christ! Are you okay Angel? No, obviously you're not okay." He looked at the blood stained snow around me in horror.

"What happened Yukari?" I looked up and recognized the blurred figure to be Lee-san.

"Who cares about that right now Meiling?" Li shouted. I saw Daidouji-san and Hiiragizawa-san behind him.

Anger began to stir up inside me, you've got to be kidding me, what are they doing here?

"She's got a fever." Li informed them as he felt my forehead. "We've got to get her treated." Li stated firmly.

"We should bring her to the hospital." Lee-san suggested.

"No, it would cause a lot of questions to arise? How would we explain her injuries?" Hiiragizawa-san said.

"Where do we bring her to then? Oh, and what about those two?" Daidouji-san asked, her thumb gesturing towards Swiss Cheese.

I groaned, this was not happening, I was not hearing their voices and I do not see them right in front of me right now. _'No. No. No.'_ "No." I said in a raspy voice.

"Angel?" Li went to touch my face, but I slapped it aside, with my limited amount of energy.

I sat up a bit. "Why are you fools here?" I asked sharply, giving them a fierce look. Tears threaten to fall _'it's 'cause of the pain, it's definitely from the pain of having a freaking bullet pulled from my gut.' _I told myself relentlessly, fearing the _true _reason may be something _else_.

"Angel, not now! I'll answer your questions later, but just not now." Li said his brows scrunching up together.

"_No,_" I stated as firmly as I could. "What the _fucking hell_ are _you_ fool's doing _here_?"

"Angel-" He began, his face showed that he was for once at lost at what to do. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it.

I glowered at them all four of them. "I don't _care_ how you got here, I'm just wondering why are you _fool's _are here again." I seethed, bitterness and irradiation was fueling my ability to speak coherently.

"Yukari, please calm down." Daidouji-san comforted in a soothing voice, I glared at her, which caused her - to my satisfaction – to shut up. Hiiragizawa-san automatically came in front of her, protecting her I suppose.

"Angel, please, we'll explain everything later. For now, just calm down, and we'll bring you somewhere safe." Li once again attempted to touch my face, but he stopped, but not because I slapped it away, no. Even though I may not know for sure, but he probably stopped 'cause he saw the tears beginning to flow down my face.

"_No,_" I repeated. "No, no, no, _NO!"_ I wiped the unwanted drops of water from my face with the back of my hand. "Why should I? If you haven't noticed, I have been having the worst week in my entire _life._ Plus to top it all off, I've been shot in my fucking _stomach_ and if you haven't noticed, it hurts like _hell. _And since we're all here, let me let you know that the cause of my oh-so-great week is because of you fools!" I huffed, exhausted. I seriously felt that I was going to black out at any moment. I looked at their faces and saw surprise, shock and a hint of sadness.

Li began to speak again. "Angel, I'm sorry this happened to you but we really should start-"

"Why are you fools always here?" I pressed on; every fiber in my body was urging me to continue. "Why is it that every time I turn around, you're there? Why can't you people ever leave me alone? Like a curse you guys are constantly around as if you know my every move. I never asked, not even once, asked for anything but for you people to leave me alone! Why can't you understand that? Why is it so hard for you fucking fools to leave me alone?" As they continued to stare at me with surprise, I felt a fresh batch of tears begin to well up in my eyes as I bent down my head in shame._'And why, do I feel so relieved to see your faces again?'_

**Bump-bump-buh-bummmmm!**

**Are her true feelings coming out? Or is it the rush of blood in her head that's talking?**** XD Hope this makes you wanna read the next chapter!**

***Edited by Elayne (Who else? =P)**

****Comments/Reviews are always appreciated XD (Though I think you guys know it by now~)**

****Once again, a thanks to Ree-Vance for finding another name mixup =.= I'm sorry guys, I'll be more careful...  
**

*****And of course, as always, Thanks for Reading!**

**-XoXo Yuukiri**_  
_


	12. Disclosure

**Hey guys! Sorry I updated a bit late this time! I had loads of random stuff popping up that I had to do so I couldnt really touch my computer till now! My bad! _**

**But to make it up to you, this chapter is super long, and lots of things are revealed here so I hope you enjoy it! (It's 18 pages long on Microsoft Word, I checked ;P) In any case enjoy!  
**

**Disclosure**

"Angel." Li said soothingly.

I looked up and glared at him, wanting so much to reject these newfound emotions.

"Angel, I never wanted you to feel that way, really. I just wanted us to get along; we just wanted to be friends. But Angel we told you that didn't we? So many times we tried to express our feelings, and the reason we didn't give up, because every time we left you alone, you looked so lonely." He brought his finger up against my cheek, and wiped the tears off my cheek. I watched him, stunned, I have never seen him like this, a Li who was serious and being truly and completely honest.

"Don't even try to deny it Yukari." I gulped, he hardly even calls me Yukari it's always Angel, "You're lonely, you don't want to trust anyone probably for very valid reasons. But, you know, every time, something bad happens, something good would come."

"And, and how do you know that?" I stuttered out, Geez, I'm stuttering, I haven't done that since my first class presentation in the first grade.

He smiled. "Because there's not a single human being, that's born to be alone in this world. Plus haven't you ever heard of the saying? That no matter how hard it's raining or how long it rains, it will end, and without a doubt a rainbow will appear." He paused. "Angel. We-, I, I don't know what happened in your past, but whatever it is, I want to help you, no, I want to go through it together with you. So please, try, and I mean try for real this time." He grabbed both sides of my face tangling his fingers in my hair, his thumbs began stroke my cheek gently. I couldn't find the strength in me to reject his touch. "I want you to truly accept us, because you, yourself like us and not because of the promise, or because of us. I want you do it, for _you._"

I gaped at him, really, is he such a fool? Such kind words, really, are they really involved with any syndicate? I thought that if they were, they would have been unable to say such words. I stared intently into his eyes we were only inches apart. He had such nice amber coloured eyes, but they weren't cloudy. Rather, they were so clear I could see everything that he was feeling, like an open book. His eyes were, crystal clear. I felt a bubbling feeling inside my chest, but unlike the usual feeling of anger it was unfamiliar. Yet, I felt as I felt it before, a long time ago, it was such a warm feeling.

I looked at him again. I hadn't seen anyone so stubborn, that their stubbornness could be compared to mine. Neither have I heard such warm words since the last time someone tried to break my wall down. Or such stupidity from a fool I might add, but maybe, I might, I _just_ might-

"Ahem." We both looked up, Li released my head, and Hiiragizawa-san had the usual classic gesture of someone coughing to interrupt something important. "Sorry to bother your couple time and all, but _we _are here too Syao. Considering how we like Yukari too, try not to hog her all to yourself." He winked at us as he brought Daidouji-san closer to him.

"Yeah Syao! And might I add that we have a heavily wounded patient here?" Lee-san raised her brow indignantly, but I could see humor in her eyes,

Li stood up abruptly. "I know that but if you haven't noticed Meiling, you can't really bring an unwilling person anywhere unless they're, I don't know, willing?" Sarcasm was dripping from his words.

"Well-"

Then the bickering started, geez don't they ever shut up? I began to chuckle, and the all turned towards me.

"Yukari?"

"Angel?"

I looked at them, tilting my head to the side. When I wake up, I'll probably just say this is all the pain that's talking but maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be so bad, to try it, one more time. "You guys are really…" My voice was drifting off, I could tell, my eyes began to close, I was becoming so, so sleepy. "Really…"

"Angel." I heard a voice echoing. Everything was becoming dark, so, so dark.

"Such fools."

o0o

It was definitely the pain talking. I opened my eyes and saw painted stars on the ceiling, blinked once, twice; I didn't recognize a single thing. I sat up abruptly, and looked around, Everything was so foreign, the many happy pictures on the walls, the flickering and warmth of the fire place, the many decorations that filled the room, where the hell was I?

"Angel?" I looked to my left, to see a tired, exhausted looking Li. "Thank God, you're awake." He faced the open doorway and yelled. "Guys! She's awake!"

I continue to hold my gaze, as I heard multiple noises of people rushing towards this room. As I began to recall what happened, I felt heat begin to rise up to my cheeks. Oh, fuck. That was so _not_ me talking, it was the pain, definitely the pain. I continued to have my eyes wide in horror as the other three walked into the room. Well more like one of them walked into the room and the other two dived at me and began to hug me as if they were never going to let me go.

Hiiragizawa-san and Li watched from a distance as Daidouji-san and Lee-san hugged me. "Oh my God Yukari, we thought you were never going to wake up!" Lee-san screeched into my ear. "You've been asleep for _days._ We had to tell the school that you encountered some disease."

"And _why_ did you suture your wound yourself? Especially in that dirty place where there was a high chance of getting your wounds infected! What were you thinking? Do you know how dangerous that was?" Daidouji-san began lecturing, with utmost worry. "And don't roll your eyes at me young lady."

I sighed and rolled my eyes again, what a nag. I looked at my shoulder blade and stomach; they were bandaged up pretty well. I continued to listen to Daidouji-san nagging. "-and Yukari, why did you pull out the bullet yourself? That was really such a stupid thing to do in such a situation. What if you had fainted from the pain? You could have just fainted and your wound would have just kept bleeding and then you would've died from blood loss! Just exactly what were you thinking? And you haven't even told us _why_. Why were you bleeding? Why did you have a gun? And why were those two men after you? Why-"

I glanced at her when she paused waiting for my response. Oh damn, now the _real_ questions are going to come and I had a feeling that I may have to answer them. Everyone fell silent I chewed my lip, well, silence is always meant to be broken. "So, mind giving my gun back?" I looked at them, as if I had nothing to be ashamed of. "Since I'm clearly not _dead_ yet I kind of need it, you know for future events."

What surprised me is when they _all_ said. "No." _Simultaneously._

I frowned, "and why not exactly?"

"Because!" They said forcefully, "because, um-"

I smirked, I knew what they wanted to say, but I suppose they feel a tad bit, awkward. I looked at the coffee table beside me and felt lucky to see my Walther P99 on it. I swiftly grabbed it then began to swiftly walk towards what I believed to be the exit, completely ignoring the sharp stabs of pain within each stride I took.

"Wait!" Li stood in front of the open exit I could see the front door behind him.

I groaned. "What?"

"You know exactly what, Angel, we want answers, so why don't we all sit down and talk this out." He gestured to the coaches.

I glared at him with contempt, as I trudged back to the coach and plopped down, silently happy that the chance to get in on the inside info has finally appeared. They all sat down, some of them had their arms crossed, and others had their lips stiffly yet placidly pressed together. That meant they had no idea what to say. We sat there for seconds that dragged on to minutes, and they still haven't said a thing, even when the clock reached the fifteen-minute marks.

I sighed, even though I'm happy that the chance has arrived, I didn't really want to answer the questions they have for me, but I might as well got this over with, "So, are you gonna talk or are we just going to sit here and breathe? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that I can do this someplace else where I'm alone." I had to pretend that I didn't really care, or else I'd seem too eager. Silence was my only answer as the girls fidgeted slightly. I gave a silent dissatisfying moan, "well then I'm leaving." I said as I began to stand up.

"No!" They all stood up immediately, which kind of stunned me into sitting back down.

I pressed my lips together. Silence fell on us once again.

It was like that until a loud clap was heard. "Does anyone want some tea?" This time, Daidouji-san was the one to break the silence; she was smiling a somewhat forced cheery smile as she rubbed the palms of her hands together. We all stared at her, as if we were telepathically saying, this isn't the right time. She began to laugh lightly and it soon began to fade off, as she has seemed to realize how awkward it was. She slapped her hands together again and said in a long, nagging way, "So?"

Lee-san took a deep breath. "So?" She drew out the vowel, as she looked at all our faces.

"So," Hiiragizawa-san repeated.

I rolled my eyes. "_So?_"

"So." Li clapped his hand together as he leaned forward; a stern glint was in his eyes. "Angel, wanna tell us what all that was about?"

I decided to play dumb, it was one of those spur of the moment things. "What do you mean?" I tilted my head, hoping to make myself seem more innocent.

"Don't even _try_ that with me Yuu, we wont fall for it." Lee-san snorted.

"Whatever do you mean?" I smiled, clueless. I wrinkled my nose at the nickname they gave me, '_why do they keep shortening my name?'_

"Yukari, sweetie, you know what we mean." Daidouji-san hushed.

I smirked. "Even if I did _know_ what you mean, it ain't gonna mean I'm telling you a damn thing. I don't like to gossip." I want answers but I don't want to give any.

"Is that how people treat their saviors these days?" Hiiragizawa-san said exasperated. He rubbed his temples. "Look, Yuu, Hun, we don't _deserve_ an answer nobody has to answer to anybody. But as friends we're gonna keep bugging you for one. And you know why? It's because we care about why our friend was half dead in the middle of nowhere!"

I looked at him skeptic. "Then you people who claim yourselves to be my _dear_ friends should know when to shut up."

"Only fakes do that 'cause they are more worried about some social thing instead of you!" Lee-san corrected. "C'mon, Yuu, don't play games with us."

"I don't _play_ games, I _win_ them." I stated calmly, they pursed their lips together. "Ah but fine," I smiled when they gave a hopeful expression. "I got mugged, and I refused to give my bag so they shot me." I knew this was no way this was going to go but, hey, you have to try if you want to know for sure.

They groaned. "Angel, do you really thing we're _that_ dumb?"

I smirked at Li, "I don't know, are you?"

Hiiragizawa-san scoffed this time. "You had a _gun_ Yukari, and you had gun powder on you." He pointed at me.

I flicked his pale finger away. "You know it's rude to point at others."

Li sighed and raked his finger through his messy hair. "C'mon Angel, be honest with us."

I scoffed, "Honest? _Honest?_ I don't even want to hear the word that's even related to honesty from you."

"What do you mean by that? When have we ever spoken anything but the truth?" Li frowned, He was getting frustrated, I could tell.

I scoffed again, "When? When have you not?" His existence _is_ a lie, he smiles and chatters like everything is well, but he pretends to want to be friends with me _and_ he's involved in a org.

His frowned deepened. "Never! Name one time I lied." He challenged thrusting a single finger in the air.

I simpered. "Remember that really, _really_ unfortunate time when I first met you?"

"Of course, you saved my life." He said unfazed.

"How did you get home?" I gazed him intently, warning him to speak the truth.

"I told you, the police found me and-"

"Nope." I waved my hand in rejection to his claim. "No way, the police found you."

He looked at me curiously. "Then how _did_ I get home Angel?"

"I haven't got the slightest clue." I shifted my eyes to glance at the other three. "But maybe I have one idea. Either way, I know it wasn't the police who found you."

He stared. "Why do you say that?"

"When I left you two days ago to die in the snow I-"

"You mean after you got the means to have me rescued." He corrected me. _'He wont believe that I left him there to die? Some people just wont look at the darks side of things these days. It's because of those stupid moral support volunteers at elementary who try telling us to look on the bright side which was the stupidest thing I ever did.'_

"Sure keep on believing in that lie you created for yourself." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off before he did. "_Anyway_ if it was really the police who found you, you wouldn't have met me on campus that day. You know why? Because you still would've been in for questioning, it would take a full day, minimum to partially heal from that wound. Partially meaning you get well enough for you to do normal things like go to class, grocery shop et cetera."

"The police would be nice enough to hold off questioning until you regain some of your vitality, however once your well enough to move, the police will start asking questions. Of course they would, anyone would be suspicious of any half dead bleeding guy, with a bullet in his stomach especially when they heard a girl call out rapist from the area, from where you were found. So you were basically a rapist suspect as well as a suspect for the possibility of being armed without a license. Which according to the government, it's against the law, plus I doubt you wanted the police or securities to be the one to find you."

He took a gulp of air, his face looking calm and collected. "But Angel if that's true, who saved me? You can't tell me you think I got myself out of there."

I looked at him, my eyes saying that he wasn't fooling anyone. "I told you, I haven't got the slightest clue, but if I had to guess, who else could it be but these three?" I motioned my hands towards them. "You, yourself told me that you're friends were around. Who else could it be then these three who stick to you like glue?"

"But surely they would call 911 to save me, its quite obvious from my state, that I was severely injured." Li tried to argue, but no way was I letting this go.

"It's not that they wouldn't its that they couldn't. If they did, it would cause more problems than just rescuing you themselves." I felt myself sweating, _'should I really let them know? That I know…?"_

They tensed. "What do you mean? What problems could be more important to prevent than Syao's death?" Daidouji-san defended.

"Sorry Angel, but that's a little weak, even I wouldn't do something as stupid as abandoning a friend." Li relaxed slightly.

"Maybe not, but could you ever choose to save one and risk the rest? Even you wouldn't risk such a thing." Li looked at me, unsure of what was to follow. "Haven't you once wondered, why I never asked you how you ended up like that? Why wasn't I even curious or even freaked out to be near you, a man who may have died if I hadn't seen you?"

"Why?" He asked. I was unsure if he was asking me, or himself.

Ignoring him, I continued. "I didn't ask, because I knew, even if it was only the baseline of the story, of what happened, that you were shot, by most likely an enemy." They froze when I mentioned enemy. "I wasn't curious, because honestly I didn't really care. I wasn't freaked out because I've seen much more dangerous things that that. These were the same thoughts when I first saw you. I also thought that you were quite pitiful, in many ways."

They looked at me in anticipation and anxiety. Li spoke for the rest of them. "Then you _did _plan on saving me didn't you?" He looked into my eyes with wonder, and slight amusement.

"Humph," I answered, but he took that as a confirmation and smiled.

"But still, what are you leading this up to?" Hiiragizawa-san leaned forward, uneasy with himself.

"Yes, Angel, this still doesn't explain why you so strongly believe why these three saved me, or why they wouldn't save me before you came." Li said his smiled dropping,

"I knew it was them, or at least different friends of yours saved you, as I said, you came out too early to be released from the police after barely a day." My voice began to lower.

"Why?" Li whispered.

I looked at him, conceited. "Because, I planned it, to be that way."

They immediately had a look of question upon their faces, "What?"

I sighed exhaustedly; they'll keep pushing so might as well say the ending. "Well, screaming rapist, or any scream at all would attract people's attention correct?" I continued when I saw all four nods. "Well, I had been wandering around that part of the area, so I knew, there were not many people around. So when I screamed, anybody, involving you or the police would come help the person who screamed correct?" They nodded with uncertainty. "The police are awfully slow, and I'm sure fit people like these three would have no problem reaching you within a few seconds. They would grab you immediately, before the police came. And voila! You survived."

The stared at me like idiots. "But Yuu." Lee-san began. "What about the 'enemy', you mentioned earlier? Surely he would want to finish of what he started."

I think she was trying to get me to doubt myself, I snorted, that wasn't going to happen. "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't be stupid enough to risk shooting in front of a crowd, would you? After all, how many people usually come to help or see when a girl screams rapist? No, and he heard the police coming, as I'm sure you three did as well, and even if he did come, I'm sure he didn't want to take you guys all on, on top of that risk. No one's that dumb."

They began to muse on my words; I think they were trying to find a way to counter my theory. Daidouji-san smiled. "But Yukari, who would be afraid of a few university students? Even Syao, could've just been involved with one of the local gang's crossfire's, that's probably where the gun came from as well."

I looked at her as if I was taking her words seriously. "Then why haven't you reported anything? Anything like that would've been surely on the news."

Daidouji-san fell silent.

"But _who_ would be afraid of us Angel? You still haven't answered that question, like Moyo said, we're all just a bunch of ordinary university students." Li rose up his hand in a loose defendant position.

I bit my lip, I guess, I should tell them if I ever want to move forward in my revenge, they _are_ my only key I've been trying to prevent this for too long. I took a gulp of air. "Of course, they would fools, after all you fool's are nothing but ordinary. Given that you're all involved with an underground organization, with-" I paused as I pointed my finger at Li, determination in my eyes. "You as their leader." I breathed slowly waiting for their reaction. I stiffened when they began to smile, and all at once, giggling and boisterous laughter filled the room. I raised a questioning brow. "What, exactly, do you all find so amusing?"

"An- an, under- underground organization? You mean like a syndicate?" Lee-san gasped between her fits of laughter. "Good one Yuu."

"Quite an imagination you've got there, Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san chuckled as he got up and walked behind his chair as if he was trying to escape the deathly humor of this situation. Li was raking his hair as he covered his face as he chortled boisterously. Daidouji-san was holding onto Lee-san's sleeve as if it were her lifeline while she laughed.

I glared at the laughing fools, fantastic, just _peachy._ I should've known they wouldn't have admitted to it, that they would've taken it as a joke. Rather than this, I wished they had attacked me for knowing, like I would usually do if any normal person knew my secrets. "You're in denial." I muttered accusingly.

"On the contrary Yukari, exactly what proof do you have that proves you're theory to be true?" Hiiragizawa-san faced me, smiling.

My eyes narrowed, now that they stopped laughing, I noticed that they seemed incredibly fidgety, and some, if my eyes weren't mistaken were sweating a bit. I smirked it was quite cold in here, so I doubt they would be sweating because of the temperature, so maybe just _maybe_ they were freaking out in their heads and the laughing was just a cover up. A mischievous smile broke across my face. "Prove that what I said isn't true."

"Well we can't do that, how could we? Do you want someone to watch us twenty-four seven to see how normal we are for the rest of our lives?" Daidouji-san giggled elegantly.

"Why does Li have the mark of PandOra on his cheek?" I asked smugly.

They froze.

"Mark? Whatever do you mean?" Eriol chuckled nervously.

"That night when you fools were all on the brink of death, I saw the winged lock hole on his left cheek, small but, it's not something you wouldn't notice." I narrowed my eyes. "It may be covered up with concealer or something right now but I know that, that mark is the symbol of PandOra."

They remained silent.

"Plus, do you people realize exactly _how_ suspicious you are?" I asked abruptly, my eyes staring down at each and every one of them.

"Why don't you tell us exactly _how_ suspicious we are then Angel? Exactly what makes us so suspicious in your eyes?" Li drawled as he sat back in an attempt to relax ignoring what I pointed out earlier. "I mean that mark on my cheek could just be something that you imagined, or thought you saw."

I sighed, they really are in denial, I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain that shot through my stomach and stalked swiftly towards him.

"A-angel?" He stuttered as I neared his face.

I tugged on the end of my sleeve and began to rub it on his left cheek, really hard. I smirked when the black tattoo I saw before resurfaced and stalked back to my seat and crossed my legs. "If it wasn't anything suspicious _why_ deny the fact you have it Li?"

He chuckled nervously as he rubbed his current red cheek, I guess I rubbed too hard. "Well, it's just a hobby, you know a teenage spur of the moment thing and I knew you're pretty headstrong so you would probably wouldn't believe me if I said that."

"You're damn right I don't."

"You cannot deny the possibly that it's just a hobby Yukari, maybe Syao was too embarrassed and didn't want anyone judging him in school." Hiiragizawa-san sat down and began to lean forward. "Other than that, what else causes us to be so suspicious? You can't base you're whole idea on one simply explained thing as that."

"Well then the first thing is, I suppose is, I don't know, that's a tough one." I pronounced sarcastically as I stood up to walk around the room. "Maybe you guys first seemed dubious because of the fact that I found Li lying in the snow dying and bleeding. That could've hinted the suspiciousness a bit." I put my finger on my mouth innocently as I pretended to think. "Another small hint was the fact that he didn't even turn up on the slightest news. After all those news reporters are quite the vultures when it comes to a good story plus we can't exactly forget about the gossiping citizens of this lovely city."

I touched the vase gently as I stood in front of it, while watching the fire flicker as it slowly burned the firewood into ashes. "Or," I continued. "The fact that you fool's supposedly accepted every single of my obviously bad socializing traits as if it was the most normal thing in the world." I stopped between where Lee-san and Daidouji-san were seated, as I leaned forward between their heads as I whispered quietly but sharply. "Sorry but no matter what you say nobody's ever that nice."

I swooped back up as I continued my little stroll around the room. I could tell that they were getting more edgy as I spoke. "Oh! And let's not forget about Lee-san's strange and abrupt outbursts of things that I have no clue what she's talking about at times." Lee-san tensed at this as the other three looked at her. I gave them a skeptic look, interesting. Maybe that fact meant more than I thought.

I coughed, bringing their attention back to their most problematic problem. "And after that, the thing that I think is the biggest tip off out of them all." I began to say in a mocking tone. "That I found you all in the same state as when I first met Li." They all visibly flinched.

I took in a breath. "It's also quite strange that none of that was on the news the next few days either isn't it? After all if you had gone to the police like any other, normal citizen victim, that little fact would have definitely made the front page. But its didn't, it's not like the police can hide the truth _that_ well, but that must mean that you fool's never gone anywhere near authority, why is that? Is it because you had no legitimate reason of how you ended up in that state? Or you were not in a position that you could get help from a group of people who enforces the _law_? Please, do tell." I said cynically. I must admit I was enjoying watching them squirm in their seats. I plopped down as I waited for an answer. "So?"

"Well Yukari, I don't really know what to say-" Lee-san began.

"You people never do, do you?" I interrupted.

"What?" Lee-san asked flabbergasted.

"Weren't you fools glad, when I didn't ask about what happened, that I never directed a single question about any of those incidents? Usually, people worry about they're social standing, that's why they feel compelled to explain themselves to people if they find themselves to be seen by them when there are in a, let's say suspicious or suggestive situation. But, you people didn't do that, that's exactly what makes me think, that you fools know exactly what the danger you're involved in. plus why haven't you asked _me_ anything? Like why was I there when you guys were on the brink of death?" I glared at them. "You can't deny the facts, you expect me to believe in you guys when you guys don't even follow your own words? Lying doesn't help much either."

Lee-san sighed exasperated. "Yuu-chan, we were just worried, we didn't want you to get involved." The other three looked at Lee-san as if she said the forbidden words. "What?" She looked at them. "She _knows_ anyway, denying wont do anything, and it isn't that great for you either." They rolled their eyes at her as she faced back towards me, her black orbs looking at me with worry. "Anyway Yuu, we just didn't want you to get hurt or-"

"Oh please." I said at her scathingly, disgust mocking my face. "I'll survive, I always do." I leaned my head on my hand as I adjusted my position towards the side, I wrinkled my nose my emerald eyes daring them to try tricking me once more.

"It's not that simple Yukari, our situation's not that simple," Lee-san murmured as if it were a hymn.

"You wouldn't, understand Angel." Li shook his head. "I know you think you're tough, that you're strong, but sometimes you should leave things alone."

I narrowed my eyes at, oh no, they were not going to waste my efforts that easily. "Then make me understand what I don't! You say that as if you don't have to explain anything! If that's so, then I don't have to tell a damn thing to you people."

Li ran his fingers through his hair tiredly as he released a big sigh. "Look, Angel." He put his hand down and sighed again. "Never mind, this is a pointless argument."

"Yet all of you fool's have been listening to what I had to say." I countered as I crossed my legs; a shock of pain pierced my stomach. Damn, I forgot about that.

I saw Daidouji-san pursed her lips, "Okay Yukari, how about we strike a deal?" That surprised me; the last person who I thought would agree with me was the one to speak first.

"Tomoyo!" Hiiragizawa-san exclaimed at his girlfriend. Li and Lee-san directed a worried look at her.

"Well, Yukari is right on some counts guys, I'm mean, really, wouldn't we be such hypocrites to tell her to open up to us when we can't trust her with one secret? Plus, I doubt she's going to give in, even if we do keep saying no, and she wont tell _us_ anything either." Daidouji-san gestured towards me a few times during her little speech.

I smiled inside, maybe; this was going to work after all.

"So, Yukari. Here's the deal. If _you_ tell us what happened to you then we will tell you what exactly we are involved in_._" Daidouji-san said diplomatically.

"Moyo hun, don't you think that's a bit too much?" Hiiragizawa-san murmured to Daidouji-san.

"Not all, Eriol. Think about it, technically Yukari is already involved by the fact that she saved us. People would ought to be wondering why we are still alive, if we leave things alone, soon the people who tried to kill us will find out about Yukari and most likely assume that she is with us" She made air quotation as she said 'with us' as if it had a special meaning behind it, it probably meant about being in the same org. "But, if we _inform_ Yukari of our predicament, then she will be more careful and aware of her surroundings, and we can protect her with out sneaking around her and stalking her. If we tell her we can just be with her and protect her. And she practically knows about us anyway."

"Oh, I see." Lee-san grinned with excitement. "Nice brain you have there Tomoyo! Although we always knew you had one." I stared at her, she looks happy, but why do her eyes tell a different story?

I shook my head, why should I care? As long as they're agreeing to let me in, I can become 'closer' with them. Then I'll use them for all they're worth and dump them. I pretend to look reluctant to reveal my 'secret', masking my eagerness to gain more info on Touya's recent actions and org. Since they are all involved in one they must know more than I do. "Fine."

"So Yuu, we tell you what happened to us, and you tell us what happened to you. Basically we owe you one explanation and you owe us an explanation and a secret."

I stared at her. "Don't you guys get the better deal?"

"No 'cause our explanation will _include _our secret." Daidouji-san smiled ingeniously.

My eye slanted in hesitation, but what other way was I suppose to get them to admit it? "Fine."

"And you _must _be perfectly honest with us." Daidouji-san warned.

"Fine."

"You can't switch the story around, or try to avoid those _tiny details_, that you think aren't important but they are to us."

"Fine."

"And you have start opening up to us."

"Fine. Wait, what?" I said when I registered her words. She added another thing? That sly little and she looked the most innocent too.

"You can't back out now." Daidouji-san smiled in approval. "Okay then, the reason why we and mostly Syao," she pointed at him, as he frowned muttering something along the lines of 'you didn't have to single me out.' She faced me again. "Are found in a bloody mess all the time, is as you have hypothesized, that we are an active participant of a underground organization by the name of PandOra." She did slow intakes of air as she waited for a reaction.

Before this happened I asked myself how would I react if they told me, surprised? Look at them with disbelief and tell them their crazy? Wholeheartedly accept it? Or, be me, act like it's nothing special and say. "And?"

The gawked at my unexpected question.

"What do you mean _and?_" Lee-san demanded as she stood up.

"When I say _and_ I mean _and._" I stated as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Aren't you surprised? Like even if you guessed the truth, knowing it for certain must have some degree of effect on you."

I blinked at her. "Not at all, like I said, I handle things pretty well, especially when I know there's no other explanation. Really, I already told you guys that I knew that so give me a more elaborate explanation. So I'm suspecting since you fool's keep getting shot, that some other underground organization is bent on in killing you. Perhaps an opposing group?" I added innocently.

"Even if you knew, you can't possible have known, _known._ When we say underground organization, doesn't that frighten you at all? I mean for all you know, we could be robbing banks, kidnapping innocents, threatening people at a whim." Hiiragizawa-san pushed trying to say how ridiculous it was for me to accept their secret. He gulped. "Killing people."

The other nodded in agreement; they were all grabbing the edge of their seats in anxiety. As if they fear that I would reject them from my lives, which is quite stupid really, since I've been doing that since we first met.

I shrugged. "Didn't I tell you that I know what dangerous things an org could be involved in? I mean no matter how I look at you fools you don't seem to be the type to kill someone just because they feel like it. Otherwise I would probably dead by now." They all gaped at my words and began to yell out yells of objections. "It's a complement because honestly if I were you, I'd kill me to. So, _is_ some enemy team after you?" I repeated.

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Lee-san asked. They all seem to release a sigh of relief, but for some reason I felt something was off, what was it? I waved off the feeling again and focused on what may be the turning point of my revenge.

"They go by the name of Black Chimera's." Hiiragizawa-san mentioned.

"Oh?" I said sounding surprised. '_Jackpot.'_

"Yeah we've been at each other's throats for ages." Li inputted. "We won't stop until one of us is finished."

I raised a brow at him. "What ticked you people of so badly that you want to kill?"

Li leaned forward with his eyebrows furrowed together. "Their leader, Touya, is ruthless, he's killed countless innocents some of them were like family to us, and some _were _part of our family."

I looked at him as I felt a connection; I knew the feeling of having then losing- "family." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say Yuu? Sorry I couldn't catch that." Daidouji-san apologized.

"Nothing."

"So that's the basic story." Lee-san clapped her hands together as if she was closing a book. "Well, of course if you ask questions about it we'll answer them, but now it's your turn Yuu!"

Oh boy.

"Our first question is, why did you recognize the mark on Syao's cheek? It's not something that is often broadcasted to the world." Eriol raised his first finger.

I smirked. "I have my resources."

They seemed unsatisfied by the answer but they let it slide.

"So Yukari, will you tell us why _you_ were in the state that we found you in?" Hiiragizawa-san asked patiently.

"No." I said after finalizing my thoughts.

"Hey Yuu! You promised." Lee-san argued.

"I know but he asked me if I _will_ tell you, of course I'll tell him no, It isn't my problem if you fool's aren't asking the right questions." I smirked.

They looked at me with disbelief as Li chuckled. "That's my Angel."

"Fine." Hiiragizawa-san replied, he seemed slightly agitated now. "Then Yukari, what and _why_ were you in the state that we found you in?"

"I got shot." I stated simply, when they gave me a look I added. "Twice, I got shot twice."

"Yuu, that was already obvious enough with you bleeding to death." Lee-san pointed out.

I smirked. "I know, but like I said you gotta ask the right questions."

They growled as Li's chuckling increased.

"Okay Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san was obviously quite irritated at my tactics of avoiding the question. "Then, please tell us _why_ were you shot."

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered sweetly. "Do you know every reason behind why people shot you? They probably didn't like me."

"Well, they _obviously _didn't if they're willing to kill you." Lee-san said shaking her head as if were and idiot. "And why'd you have a gun?" She asked as remembering what I held currently in my possession.

"Self defense obviously." It wasn't a lie. I was just leaving out some details.

"Give us a more detailed explanation Yukari." Hiiragizawa-san ignored the previous matter. "Why would they attack _you_ an ordinary girl?" Hiiragizawa-san said, choosing every word carefully.

I pouted at him. "Like I said I don't know, if anything, someone just wants me dead."

"Like _we_ said, that's already obvious, but the question is, who is after you?" Li rephrased, his tone was serious but he was smiling.

"I suppose-" I paused, should tell or should I not, if I tell them about Touya, they would question me more, and I'd have to reveal about my relationship with him. But if I don't I'd get almost next to zero of any information about Touya, then all my hard work up to here will be crushed but, "Touya, would try to kill me."

They all became alert at the mention of his name, Lee-san however showed a different reaction, but her words said otherwise. "Do you know Touya Yuu?"

I shook my head. "No, but if as you said earlier, that Touya was the one trying to kill you, and that he may try to kill me because I thinks I'm involved with you fool's now." I lied smoothly; it _was_ a reasonable assumption though. This lie would probably ruined once they found out I'm a _killer_, no matter how good I am, if they had any brains they'd either find out or figure it out soon.

The all looked down as if they were in deep thought. "Oh!" Daidouji-san said in realization. "Then all we have to do is protect you Yukari!"

Li grinned. "Yeah, then we can be together a lot more often Angel."

Everyone looked at him in annoyed. He was obviously missing the point.

Li who was obviously oblivious said excitedly. "So then, it's agreed everyone?"

Hiiragizawa-san smirked. "Of course."

"We wouldn't have done it any other way." Lee-san smirked as well.

After that they did an excited cheer as they began to a bit to excitedly discuss their plans.

"Wait! What about those two guys?" Lee-san shouted out. They all focused their attention on me again. "How'd you kill them?"

"How? Obviously I shot the gun, how else could I do it?" I explained as if she were asking the dumbest thing in the world.

"We know that but how'd you aim so well?"

I gave her a look of ridicule. "Lucky shot I suppose, I mean honestly who would _buy_ a gun and have no knowledge whatsoever of using it?"

Lee-san settled down, satisfied. "Well I suppose." She bit her lip and then her eyes widened. "We have to get rid of the bodies! We can't leave them there."

I waved my hand in front of me. "It's already taken care of."

They looked at me puzzled. "How-?" Daidouji-san began.

"I know a guy." I muttered.

"You _know _a guy?" Lee-san said incredulously. "How can you _know_ of a person who will willingly dispose bodies?"

"Yukari, are you involved with a dangerous group?" Daidouji-san asked worriedly.

I almost couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes _'they do realize that they're considered dangerous as well right?' _ "There are many types of people in this world." I stated simply. "So don't worry about it Tomoyo." I yawned, then when I realized what I just said I clapped my hand over my mouth. Oh shit. I looked at them, and as expected they were all looking at me with either pure bliss or surprise.

"Did you hear that guys? Did you hear that? Yukari finally called one of us by our given name!" She squealed, mostly to her boyfriend.

My eyes furrowed, aggravated. "It was the slip of the tongue." I find it quite puzzling how they can find this topic more important than the fact that I may be involved with a "dangerous group".

"Don't worry Yukari, I'm very happy that you finally called me by my given name." She smiled at me. I never knew she would be so happy, the others were grinning to.

"I guess, it won't be that bad." I mumbled.

Their smiles all widened, as Daidouji-san, no, Tomoyo continued to exclaim happily. As I looked at them I realized something, that I didn't say one thing about my involvement with the underground world. I chewed the inside of my cheek, should I tell them or should I not?

"Wait!" I looked towards Lee-san, no _Meiling._

"What is it Mei?" Tomoyo asked quizzically.

"There's someone who we should watch out for remember?" Meiling glanced at us. Us? Since when did I refer myself to be the same group as them?

The other three paused, seemingly confused at what she was talking about. I tilted my head.

Meiling sighed. "No matter how many lucky shots you get in there's no way that you'll stand a chance against an assassin Yuu."

I gulped.

"Oh right!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah I just remembered Ka-" Meiling froze, the other three they warning glances at her, my eye narrowed, there it was again. The unknown 'subject' they don't want to touch, around me at least, but Meiling would always seem to be the one to slip up. I wonder why?

Lee-san spluttered for a bit before correcting herself. She cleared her throat. "I just remembered _Kano, _telling me about that there's an assassin around the city, the guy is pretty infamous."

This time it was my time to freeze, please, please doesn't let it be-. I swallowed. "What's the guy's name?"

"Well just in case you don't know, you never know the true identity of an assassin, they always go by codename, well by names other people gave them, it's kinda like the way a rumour spreads. They are also of course, pros at killing, but they don't kill out of need they kill because it's their job. It's a wonder that there are so many people that would pay others to kill. And the one who just arrived is known to be the best of the best. No one knows how many the guy killed, 'cause there been too many to count. After all he's been around for over thirteen years at least."

"And?"

"Well the guy I'm talking about goes by the name of Xaphan, the fallen angel who fires those who sin to the fires of hell." Meiling whispered the last part with a slightly paled face.

My face became stiff as my eyes widened.

"Well Xaphan never did anything to us so we have no personal grudge against him. But, I heard that he completes the jobs given to him without mercy, but he's not the type to torture his targets either. Even so, whoever becomes a target of his has no chance of survival. For some reason though, he only takes on targets that at least have _some _criminal background. He spares those who aren't his target, even if they were with the target when he shoots them. "Eriol began to elaborate.

"Which is strange because you should eliminate all witnesses right? But that's why we know about him, without the witnesses we wouldn't know that he even existed, that's how _good_ he is." Li explained. "Anyway he's quite unique compared to the usual assassins, after all who heard of an assassin sparing someone that may someday become a threat? It's like he's an angel, but angels are known for _saving _people not _killing._ So it's more like he's and angel who sinned, a fallen angel who still has the purity of an angel, and kills only to protect innocents from the sinners. Thus the name Xaphan."

"But whoever ends up to be his target is dead still." Meiling inputted. "Plus I heard that in his earlier years, he was working under Touya. In fact I heard that Touya was the one that trained him."

"Figures that a asshole like that can raise killers but not children." Eriol muttered.

Li waved his hand. "It's fine as long as we're together right Angel?"

"Yeah! We'll be fine!" Meiling grinned. The solemn atmosphere that I had just noticed lifted.

I however frowned, since they were going to 'protect' me, I rather that they did not treat me as if I was unable to protect myself. I can't really get any important pieces of information if they just think I'm and innocent citizen either. However, if I revealed my true abilities, more questions will arise. I looked at them they were chatting happily about how they felt closer to me than they did before, and I suppose they are right, in a sense. Well if I'm going to be 'working' with them, they'll realize it sometime won't they? I released my inner cheek, plus I can always avoid questions. "By the way fools. I still owe you guys a secret." I made air quotations.

They turned towards me. "What is it Angel?" Li smiled sweetly at me.

"Wow, I didn't expect _you_ to be the first to mention that Yuu." Lee-san chuckled.

I bit my lip, honestly, I have to make sacrifices _sometime_, and so it would be like an equivalent trade. But I felt as if something was holding me back saying it, what was it? I unconsciously put my hand over my heart. As realization dawned, I frowned, no way; I couldn't be _scared_ of telling them right? _Scared_ of them never speaking to me again. _Scared _of them leaving me. I shook my head no way, I'm just worried only worried that they may mistrust me and just leave me completely making me unable to gather any significant info. After all they are a vital part of plan for revenge, right now at least.

"Yukari?"

"Angel?"

I saw their worried faces and the feeling immediately washed away. I shook my head, I wasn't scared of anything. Even if I was, I'd just crush those feelings, because they're nothing but baggage. No, I'm simply worried that there may be a setback in my plan, that's all, there's nothing else. That's all. I opened my mouth to speak in a monotone voice. "I just thought I should mention it to you guys," I gulped; I was definitely going to need to proceed with caution.

"What is it Angel?" Li smiled warmly at me.

"I'm an assassin."

**Well? How was it? I dont know if you guys would count this as a cliffy but I think it would count since you dont know how the fools are going to react to that little piece of info she just gave them ;P Hope this chapter made up for me uploading late! XD  
**

***Edited by Elayne**

****Comments/Reviews are always appreciated ^.^ I mean...they made that button down there for a reason you know? ;P**

**-And as always, thanks for reading!-**

**-xoxo Yuukiri**


	13. Anything Else?

**Hey guys! Oh my God its been so long~ I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I've been so busy this month and so has Elayne DX**

**I'll try to never update this late again... I hope you enjoy this chapter! (And that it was worth the wait)**

Anything Else?

All their mouths opened in surprised, once again, Tomoyo was the first to speak. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm an assassin." I repeated after clearing my throat. "A professional, might I add."

"Stop joking around Angel." Li laughed nervously.

"I'm not."

"Wait, _wait a second._" Meiling put both of her hands signaling me to stop.

I stared at her, looking completely unfazed.

"You mean to tell us, that you're not a harmless citizen but an assassin?" Meiling emphasized every word.

"Basically." I shrugged.

"So it wasn't a lucky shot that killed those other two guys, but that they were your targets?" Tomoyo asked.

"Actually no, _I_ was their target, they're an assassin duo known by the name Swiss Cheese." I corrected.

"Are you joking?" Eriol exclaimed. I wasn't sure is he was talking about the ridiculous code name or about the little fact I told them. "I mean we just had this whole talk about protecting _you_, but basically we were actually talking about protecting an assassin from and _assassin?_"

"That's the gist of it, and just to let you know I don't joke."

"And you just happened to decide to reveal this little fact to us?" Meiling gritted her teeth, oh my, she looks mad.

"Nope, I told you guys right? I owed you a 'secret'. And I thought it would be better for you know the true extent of my skills."

In a tight voice Tomoyo said. "Then why didn't you tell us from the beginning? Why lie and say that you had no clue, you obviously knew about us if you were involved with the underground society."

"I didn't lie, I simply fulfilled your expectations." I explained simply.

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo practically squeaked.

"Well you were expecting me to be a harmless citizen weren't you? I had to play the part." I felt a sharp stab of pain in my chest. I frowned.

"What-" Meiling began to shout.

"Okay, calm down, guys. Even if she is an assassin it doesn't change the fact the she's still Angel right?" Li came between us. "We told Angel that'd we accept her the way she is. And we're not exactly clean either; didn't she accept us when we revealed the truth? In fact she knew from long ago and she didn't become disgusted or anything, she just acted like she usually did, and I think that's a hard thing to do."

I looked at Li, I was genuinely surprised, although I didn't show it. I mean, why would he defend me? A girl who now, from their point of view, is someone they know nothing about. Even if he did, 'confess his love for me', I do not believe it's genuine. I mean, the word love is after all a very vague thing, so vague that it's practically, a joke. Even if it did exist, people can change their mind at anytime, and who would, in their right mind, choose love over their fear of death?

"But she's basically in the same position as us!" Meiling argued. "Plus she was distancing herself from us from the very beginning."

"See, that's what I mean, already we're treating her differently, even if she does, uh, kill people for a living, she never tried to kill us. She followed the code, even though we probably annoyed the hell out of her. Some people just have reasons for what they do Mei and I thing Angel's one of them."

I raised my brow, I never thought that Li would defend me to this extent, but if they knew they annoyed me why didn't they go away? Honestly such stupidity.

"But-" Meiling began to argue.

"Meiling, guys," Li looked at them with a straight face and a commanding voice. "Never forget, that she saved _our_ lives, and mine, twice. And you guys know the code of PandOra right? _Never shall we forget, the favors we have been given. _So just forgive her all right? You know how she is, she would never apologize for something she doesn't think she did wrong, so if we outcast her now, she'll just walk right out of here as if nothing's wrong. Not that I'm saying that's a good quality to have, but like I said, she has a reason. Plus we promised her that we'd get through her problems with her together, what if this was it? If it is then we already failed, weren't we ones that wanted to help?"

At this they silent and began to look ashamed of themselves. Li smiled in approval. "Sorry about that Angel."

I gave a grunt.

"Just out of curiosity." Meiling began. "How long were you in the business."

I found no reason to lie about that so I said. "Since I seven."

"Seven!" Meiling and Tomoyo screeched. "You were corrupted when you were that young?"

Eriol's eyes widened but didn't say anything.

Li smiled nervously before beginning to chuckle. "Well at least we know that you have lots of experience."

"Do you even _need_ us to protect you?" Eriol asked.

I began to open my mouth to say no but Li cut me off. "Even if she doesn't there's no way I'm letting my precious Angel wander alone in this cold dark city. No way. Plus, Xaphan is still around."

"That's true." Eriol agreed. As the others began to go into deep thought, Meiling had her brows furrowed as Tomoyo began to hum.

I sighed since that they already accepted me as an assassin, I might as well tell them right? I rather did not do unnecessary work to help them protect myself from nothing. "Hey."

"What is it Angel?" Li responded immediately.

I sighed again. "Well I just wanted to tell you fools that we didn't need to worry about Xaphan."

Li blinked. "Sorry Angel, I know you don't want to be around us, but we gotta make sure your okay, I mean even if you are a professional assassin, there's only so much you can do against the best."

I sighed. "Hey fool's, you do know that if you're an assassin that you have a code name right?"

"Yeah we told you that, well you already _knew _of course." Meiling answered, shaking her head.

"Well how long had Xaphan been around?" I asked.

"Thirteen years."

"How long have _I_ been in the business?"

"Well you said around when you were seven years old, so right now your twenty, so twenty minus three is." Meiling began to mumble her calculations as she used her fingers. "Thirteen years."

"When did Xaphan, arrive in town?"

"Around a week ago, that's what T-, Toshiro said." Meiling answered coughing.

"When did I transfer here?"

"A week ago."

I rolled my eyes at them; really can't they put two and two together? "Think fools, put together the clues I laid out for you, the fact that I'm not worried that the best of the best assassin just happened to be in city, the fact that I'm an assassin, the fact that I transferred the same time as Xaphan's arrival. And, I have been in the business for thirteen years." I tapped my fingers on the armchair as waited for a reaction.

They began to go into deep thought; I growled in impatience, how long could it take to clue in? It better not because they won't connect the two because they think it's impossible. After a few minutes of waiting they shouted out. "No way!" I sighed in notion that said, _finally._

"Seriously?"

"You're Xaphan?"

Questions and expressions of disbelief were shouted out. I heaved a tiring sigh as I looked at them with a look that said 'really? It took you that long to figure it out?' "Oh just to clarify, I'm a she not a he."

They settled down after they realized that I would remain uncommitted to answer their questions. Li began to chuckle, again, seriously why does he always find everything so damn amusing? "Angel you're just full of surprises." I smirked in agreement, the other three glared at him for being so lax about the situation.

I ignored the glared as I said haughtily. "Of course, if I'm going to do something, I'm going to be the best."

"Yeah, sure and killing is something that you really want to be good at." Meiling mattered sarcastically.

I looked at her contemplating her words. "Well, if I'm going to make a living off killing people I suppose I would. After all who would want to hire an assassin who can't _kill_ well?"

"I suppose that's true." Eriol reasoned.

"Eriol." Tomoyo whispered in disapproval.

"It's true though." Eriol argued.

"But still, we're supposed to be against this." Meiling pointed out.

I sighed as I got up and began to walk to the entrance of the door. Even if Li says all that crap about 'helping' me, I doubt they even as members of an underground org would accept an assassin into their circle, especially a well known assassin. "So, judges, what's the verdict?" I wanted a straight answer, so that there would be no hesitation later, even if it risked my chance of revenge. I'd rather risk it now, then risk it later when they hesitate to 'trust' me.

They turned towards me, "what are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes in annoyance, and opened them, revealing the cold gaze of my amber eyes. "Are you going to continue to consider me as a _friend,_" I raised my hands to animate sarcastic quotes "while knowing what I do for a living but still have no clue who I really am? Or, are you going to view me as the enemy and cause me to do the thing I do best?" I stood at the entrance, fully prepared for them to attack me, as I kept my hand gripped on my gun. Why was I doing this again?

"Yukari, it sounds as if you're threatening us." Eriol nodded towards my hand.

I smirked, "it's not like you took my threats seriously before anyway." I waved the gun in the air as let it rest against the side of my forehead. "But, this time, I'm serious, I'm not forcing you, but to prevent future complication I rather get rid of the hint of hesitation that's crawling around, ready to take over at anytime in here, and here," I used my gun to point loosely at my head and my chest, implying my brain and heart, which I'm sure they understood, after all their faces grew as serious as they ever were. I raised a peculiar brow at Meiling's expression; it was practically wrought with hate and vengeance, which was actually rather interesting to see. When Li continued to smile his foolish smile, it really made me wonder.

Not that I was going to ask though. "Never forget fools, I lived this way for seven years, why do you think I'm the best? It's because I know how to survive, and partially, you fool's are correct, the reason why I distance myself from everyone, is that I never had trusted a single soul, that crossed my path." Just why am I telling them this, why didn't I just leave it alone? The plan was going along so smoothly, it's as if I'm trying to push them away, why? What am I after? After all this is a confirmation really that important?

"And why are you telling us this? Obviously you have some ulterior motive to accept working with us, after all I honestly doubt that someone who is called the best of the best, would put up with four annoying university students, no matter how honorable you are about your promises." Eriol gave me the same cold business stare.

I smiled playfully, while anxiety writhed inside of me, and I was scared, of something. It was the same feeling I had before, is it because I'm risking my chances of revenge again? I shifted my gaze towards Eriol at least there was someone in this group smart enough to realize my intentions, truly, them knowing what I'm after is better for me than to dance around them trying to find out but-. "Wrong." I stated firmly, Eriol raised his brow in slight surprise, as the other two straighten themselves and Li…was still smiling. I frowned, that was starting to irritate me, but I immediately made the ends of my lips turn up slightly at Eriol.

"Yet, correct. Yes, as you said, I have an ulterior motive; if you hadn't realized that then you truly are fools. But, no matter how much excruciating pain I'm in, mentally, or physically, I will always keep my word. I'm an assassin who doesn't break the promises I make." I brought the tip of the cool barrel of my gun to my warm lips leaning my head to the frame of the entrance. My amber eyes glazed with detachment and undeniable coldness. I didn't even understand, what I was after anymore. It should be revenge, but why am I risking it like this? "I noticed that you four were strange from my first day in university. Before I knew that Li was connected to the rest of you," I pointed my gun lazily at them. "I wondered why was it that I could find anything I wanted about anybody I desired except you three. As if you were being protected by something. In all honestly I would have killed you three if you had kept bothering me, but, like I said I keep my promises, so I didn't bother."

Tomoyo visibly gulped. "That's good to know."

Meiling glared at my gun, or me, it doesn't really matter.

"But, there is a third option isn't there Angel?"

I looked over to the smiling fool. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You said that you would either let us live or die, depending on whether, as you had put it, consider you as a friend. But, isn't there the option of you quitting your job?" He grinned at me.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "No, there isn't."

"But if you do, we can avoid all this, dare I say it, deathly awkwardness." Eriol pointed out. "You can't possibly enjoy killing, you never kill people outside your targets anyway,"

I smiled at him. "And how do you know that? Maybe the other innocents that were unlucky to meet me just simply couldn't live to tell the tale?"

Just as I finished my sentence, Meiling got up and pulled her gun and pointed it at me.

"Meiling!"

My smile immediately widened besides my inner confusion, I was glad that she finally decided to release that obvious anger that was bottled up inside. After all, I wanted her to let it all out since the first random outbursts she made. But, Meiling made a mistake this time. Rule number one, if you want to kill an assassin make sure you're not in arms reach from her. I raised my leg up in immediate reaction and kicked the pistol high into the air and grabbed it before it even dropped an inch. I watched Meiling growl at me grabbing her slightly bruised hand as I twirled her gun on my finger. "Naughty, naughty. Were you thinking of actually shooting me? Lee Meiling ? Well, I can't say that wasn't what I would've done." Now I've done it, no way the plans going to work now, am I going mad? What the hell am I doing?

"Yukari." Meiling spat with malice; her changing emotions always were a little strange. "Is there no way that you could leave that life and go back to the way we usually are?"

I stared at her dumbly, what a stupid question, but, even I don't know what I'm after in this conversation. "Will you quit your org?"

"No." She stated firmly. "There-, there- are things I have to do." For some reason her voice wavered in the end.

"Exactly, same goes for me." I kissed the barrel of my _Gyurza. "My ambitions and I, can't be separated no matter how much you people try."_

"No matter…?" Tomoyo repeated slowly.

I smiled, my smile slightly grieving. "Yes, we will be together, in sickness and in health, in poverty and in wealth for better or for worse 'till death do us part."

"How can you be so sure?"

I turned to, once again, the man of few words during the seemingly more important conversations. "So, have you finally decided to finally rejoin the conversation, you smiling fool?" For some reason I was hoping he wouldn't.

"Well, yes I suppose you can put it that way." Li chuckled. "Well, I just thought there's something that I should point out."

I raised my brow, what was he talking about? "Whatever do you mean?" I stood up, releasing Meiling from my grasp. She immediately dashed away from my reach.

"Well first off, there's no way we would consider you as the enemy."

"I beg to differ, I consider someone who points a gun at me to be an enemy." I said referring to the slightly earlier incident.

"Yes, but I'm sure that Meiling did it only out of love, because I'm sure that she did not wish you to continue with the way you're doing things." Li reasoned.

"Really? I find that hard to believe since her eyes held clear contempt. And even if that were true, I'm pretty certain that the other two fool's have some objections. Which I believe is a smart decision, after all, who would want to accept an unknown, assassin who could ruin everything into their group?" I asked. I, was uncertain of my motives at the moment, but I still chose to continue the conversation, because, I think I'm expecting something, to happen.

"That's not-"

Li shushed them as he smiled gently. "Well, were not saints, we can't accept things that easily no matter how hard we try, if it's something that big. It'd be abnormal. But my point is Angel, is that even if we did consider you as an enemy, I'm confident that you wouldn't kill us."

I gave a mocking laugh. "And where exactly is that confidence coming from? I'm sure you know about my accomplishments?"

"I do, it just that I trust, that the Angel we know, wouldn't harm us, the Angel that saved me the first day we met, the Angel that saved us all, the Angel we have been with for the past week. I trust in the Angel that's standing in front of me right now, remembers all the times we had in this short time and would never kill us." Li voice was filled with overwhelming emotion.

I took a step back. "Don't be an idiot. Trust? You're basing what the outcome of your life may be with _trust_? I've been through that phase, and let me tell you, that trust never did a damn thing." I spat at the end.

Li just simply smiled again, while Tomoyo and Eriol seemingly were holding their breath, and Meiling who I presumed was holding her anger. "I see, is that how you see things? But then I'll prove it to you, that you can't kill us."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" I held my breath, what was he going to do? Pull out a weapon to prevent me from firing mine? My continued to stare at him intently as he raised his arms to the side like a spread eagle and smiled again.

"I'll let you shoot me."

"What?"

"What are you saying? Syaoran!" Tomoyo stood up.

My eyes widened, in shock and fear. Fear? Why fear? I shook my head as I began to breathe. "What are you saying you fool?" My voice was shaking and I had no idea why.

He gazed at me, his sapphire orbs, clear with intensity and stern emotions, directed at me. "Shoot me Angel, where ever you wish."

"Are you joking? If I shoot you in the head you'll die." My voice grew grave, what was he playing at?

He chuckled, "that's the thing isn't it? It's only _if_ you decide to kill me or _if_ you decide to shoot."

I continued to look at him ridiculously. I opened my mouth, and closed it.

"Come on, Angel, didn't you say you were going to kill us anyway depending on the answer? Surely an easy target like me would be simple to erase."

"You want to die?"

"No, I just know that you dislike needless killing, actually, you dislike killing in general."

I laughed at this as I looked at him haughtily. "An assassin who hates to kill? Why do you think I'm in the business then?"

"Reasons, I don't really know since you won't tell us as anything. But I do know this, you don't want to kill at all, I can tell. Whenever you're about to shoot, your brows would always be furrowed. And why would a pro assassin like you use two hands to hold one pistol? It's not a very wise choice." He paused, "It's almost as if you put your hands together in prayer, right?"

"Ridiculous. Just because you think it doesn't mean it's true."

"Heh, that's also true."

I couldn't believe how relaxed he was right now. "Why are you giving up you're life so easily?"

He smiled again. "I'm not, I told you didn't I? I believe in you Angel that you wont shoot me. And even if you did I would have no regrets because I believed in you, till the very end."

I gritted my teeth. "Fine. If you want to be so stubborn." What was happening? I suddenly felt so cold.

Meiling stood up immediately, another gun in her grasp. "If you dare release that bullet I'll make sure you'll regret it." Her eyes were intense with fire.

I glanced at her momentarily and back to Li, are they all crazy?

"Put that gun down Mei."

"No! I don't care what you say Syaoran, you can't be sure that she won't pull that trigger. Even if you trust her that much, I'm sorry but I don't." Meiling seethed, "I want to, I really do, but I don't think I can handle it."

"Meiling." Li looked at her with slight sadness.

"No! I can't handle it! I wouldn't be able to handle it Syaoran!" Her hand began to tremble; tears began to flow from her eyes, ones that shone with sheer determination. "If there was any chance that I wouldn't be able to see any of you guys anymore, I wouldn't be able to handle it. You guys are like actual siblings…like family to me. If I never got to fight with you guys anymore, or steal your food, or whine to you and get you guys to help me out with homework…and- and if never get to see any of your smiles again I wouldn't be able to live with it!"

I looked at Li. His smiles?

"Meiling." Tomoyo was tearing up as well. Eriol was looking at her with same warmth everyone else was.

"I don't want that! Syaoran, you might be a bit of an idiot, and even if this is something you want to do, I'll have to say no thanks to that option. I don't want to lose anyone anymore even, if it was their fate, destiny…As if I would care about any of that! If any of those things were true, I would destroy that fate with my own hands!" She bit her lip spitefully. "Even if that person wished for that outcome, I wouldn't ever accept it!"

"And there's only one of you guys in the whole world. Since it's already determined that I'm losing one of the people I cherish, I don't want to add another." Meiling glared at me determinedly. "Even if you are my friend Yukari, I'll never forgive you if you harm any of us."

I swallowed. I was beginning to wonder if they did have common sense after all. But- "Even if you say that, were we ever friends to begin with?" I whispered, unheard by any of them.

Li chuckled softly again. "It's okay Mei, I know she wont shoot." She faced me again, "Okay then Angel, are you going to kill me or what?"

I looked at him, I knew I said I would if they considered me an enemy, but why do I feel like it's such a bad idea now?

"What are you waiting for Angel?"

I swallowed again, remembering what Meiling just said. That she wouldn't be able to see his smile again, and when I thought of that I felt as if I just realized the true meaning of death all over again. To never see them again, no matter how much you want to.

"Angel."

I looked at him. Why was I thinking about these useless things? All I need to do is just shoot him! He wants me to anyway. I pointed the gun at him; my arm was shaking. If I did this, I would lose my best chance at grasping revenge in the near future. I was back on square one with no clear answer. _Should I really shoot him?_ But, he's been a nuisance and I'll never know what he might do. I tightened my grasp on my gun. Just shoot! It's not like I haven't done it before, and I can just shoot the other fools as well and they wont miss him. I tried to press the trigger, but I couldn't. It was as if my finger was frozen stiff.

"What's wrong Angel?" Now Li was showing a face of slight triumph, even though the atmosphere was still tense.

I glared at him then back at my finger, why wont it move? I just have to press it, then it'll be over, and he'll be gone. I widened my eyes _he'll be gone._

"Madi."

I looked up at lost for words; there was only one person in this world, who called me by that name. My name from almost five years ago, it still rings loudly in my memory, the name, _Takahashi Madeline. _"Akemi."My eyes looked at the ghost of her figure, as she stood beside my next-to-be-dead victim. Why does she keep popping up nowadays? Am I going insane? It's not like she needs to remind me of her existence; I still, haven't forgotten her first words to me when I first entered high school. Even though most people have avoided me after my 'new kid' introduction, only Akemi came to talk to me. She sat beside me without hesitation as I ate my lunch in the school garden.

_"You're name's Madeleine right?"_

_"You could say that."_

_She laughed. "You're not even sure of your own name?"_

_"I don't think it's any of your business."_

_She laughed again. "You know, my mother had always told me that our names are what best describes who we are."_

_"So?"_

_She giggled, for some reason; I wasn't annoyed by it back then. "You seem unsociable."_

_"If you know that then why are you here?"_

_She giggled again. "'You seem' is the key word here- ah, but its two words so suppose I should call it key phrase shouldn't I?"_

_I remained silent._

_"You seem unsociable. But you know, your name told me differently."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Ah-huh, you know, the name Madeleine came from this famous sort of French butter cookie or cake."_

_"Are you implying I'm some type of snack?"_

_"Not at all, but you know, madeleines are very popular, because they have this really soft texture even though they look hard from the outside and they are very sweet. I'm sure that you're the same. Like madeleines, you appear to be unsociable, but deep down, I'm sure you're a sweet and kind person."_

_"And you're getting all this from my name."_

_"Yup! Oh and my name's Akemi. Hoshi Akemi. Nice to meet you! Um, Madi!"_

_"Madi?"_

_"Right! It sounds so cute doesn't it? It suits you very well."_

I looked at her again. That time was such a long time ago. She continued to smile, I furrowed my brows, '_Why are you here?'_

She simply smiled, "To prevent your pride from making do what you don't want to do."

I smirked, even though she was a figment of my imagination, she sure knows how to talk. '_Whatever do you mean?'_

"Well, after all, you really like them don't you?" She giggled.

'_Me? Don't be ridiculous.'_

"You said the same thing to me, but you couldn't hurt me, could you?"

I frowned. '_And?'_

"You can't kill them."

'_Yes I can.'_

"Then, why don't we make a bet?"

'_A bet?'_

"Right. It's really simple, just stay with them for a bit longer. If you really don't like them after a while, just eliminate them."

I smirked. _'Fine, I accept it, you're challenge.'_

She smiled as she began to fade. "But Madi, if you really didn't like them, why are you crying for them?"

I became confused as she disappeared completely. I brought one of my hands up to my eyes and rubbed it, I looked at my hand, which was now wet. I _was_ crying_. _Why? I glanced at them again, the members of the syndicate, PandOra. A small, short laugh escaped my throat: _The ability to choose what to keep hidden or reveal is our ability to soar in the boundless skies without regrets from the heart, _was it? Is that the basis of their boundless naiveté? It's like they're an enigma.

"Angel?"

Meiling had lowered her gun as she looked at me with softer eyes. Do tears have such an effect on others?

Li, who had wisely decided not to brag about how he was right about me not killing him, at least not yet, changed the topic. "Angel, I know, you've had some hard times, but like I said, we'll help you get through them. But, you have to open up to us; we can't help with what we don't know. Believe in us Angel."

I glared at him. "I don't trust anyone." I emphasized, I have to believe in myself, isn't that what I had been doing all these years? I have to believe in this path I have chosen, the choices I made, I have to put faith into my beliefs. Or there would be nothing left for me to live for. It was if I already forgot what I said to Akemi, well, she is technically only part of my imagination so it's up to me to decide if I want to do it or not.

Li looked at me with sad eyes. "I know you don't, but that's why we want to help you find the will to reach out to people again. You already are, but you just can't see it yet."

"No, I'm not." I rejected his comment. To trust makes you weak, and I am not, weak.

"Then why didn't you shoot? If you didn't care why I didn't live or die why didn't you shoot?"

I looked at him, I couldn't really say I made a bet with a figment of my imagination could I? "I don't know."

"Then do you really want to keep on living within the memories that causes you fear?" Li said.

I looked at him, I didn't. I didn't want to see it, the ghosts of past people I encountered. I certainly didn't want to hear her voice. The one that tells me thank you. I didn't want to see Akemi anymore. My brows furrowed. That was the first time she said something other than 'thank you'. Strange. "That has nothing to do with you." I said harshly, but I'll deal with my problems, alone.

"Yes it does, because I'm making it have something to do with me."

I remained silent, why can't I ever seem to remain calm around them? Is this really just about revenge anymore? Akemi, why did you appear today? Why are you trying to get me to like them?

"Come on Angel, let us help you, just give us a chance."

"I, I can't" The answer slipped through my mouth. What am I saying? Akemi, is it because you can't forgive me after all so you wanted to tease me with a game? The gamble that I made with you only minutes ago, I probably can't do it. Just like how I couldn't forgive _you_ until you left this world.

"Why not?" Li wrenched his brows together,

"Because-" I gulped, I don't want to break. "It might be my last one." _I'm sorry, Akemi._

**Will she shoot? Or will she back down?  
**_  
_**And thats it! Was it worth the wait? I hope so ., This time I'll definatley do my best to update on time or earlier!**


	14. Risky Gamble

**Hey everyone its been too long! ='(  
I know I broke my promise of a daily update of two weeks, and I wont make any excuses, but I'll make up for it-  
You can expect two more chapters within the next 48 hours GUARANTEED. 'cause I have them done, I just wanna edit them first~  
I hope that will help you forgive me for being so inconsistent with my updates, 'cause I know I hated it when I'm waiting for someone to update.  
****And now, onto chapter 14!**

**Risky Gamble**

"Angel, what do you mean by 'last one'?"

"I mean that, I can't afford to trust anyone, ever."

"But you have before."

I remained silent by that statement.

Li nodded. "So you have. Then I can kind of guess what the end result was."

"No you can't, you can't possibly know what I-" I bit back the rest I shouldn't have said anything.

Li looked at with me with pity, no; it was something else, something as if he knew how I felt? "You were lonely weren't you?"

I glared at him, "no."

"Then how would you describe it?" He asked not refuting my answer.

I continued to glare at him while taking small steps backwards, my stomach wounds were beginning to hurt again. "I was betrayed." I said out of spite. "That's why I won't trust, I wont believe your words, because in the end words, promises, vows, they don't mean, anything at all!"

Li continued to look at me his amber eyes continued to look at me gently. "If that's what you're worried about, you don't have to, I won't do the same."

"Didn't I just say that you're words don't mean a thing?" I seethed. I glanced at the now current spectators, are they just going to watch now?

"Then tell me Angel, have I ever lied to you in a way that was meant to hurt you." He took a step forward.

I took a step back. "No." I answered honestly. "At least, not yet."

He gave an offhand smile. "Not yet huh? Well then what did you first think of when you met me?"

"I thought you were a dying idiot, immature, naïve fool." I answered immediately.

He chuckled. "Is that so? Then do you wanna know what I thought when I first met you?"

"No, I don't care."

Ignoring me he continued. "I thought you were an Angel that came from heaven to rescue me."

I snorted.

"It's true. But you looked so lonely, that's what your eyes told me."

"So?"

"Hey Angel, if don't care, why'd you save me?" Li smiled.

"I don't know." I turned my head away.

This time, Meiling snorted, I turned to glance at her, wary of her actions; she did threaten to kill me twice today after all. Who knows when she'll blow next? "Come on, Yukari, even I know that you know why. You're not the type to act on instinct or feeling Yukari, there must be a reason."

I glared at her. "And how would you know what type of person I am? You didn't even know that I was an assassin. What right or fact do you have for you to be able to say what kind of person I am?"

"Because, you're not like me." She answered simply.

I closed my mouth at this, because that fact was obvious.

"Yukari." Tomoyo whispered gently. "Why don't you tell us why? We are kind of curious, and-"

Even when she didn't finish her sentence I had a sense of what she said. She was probably going to say that we were beginning to open up to each other. I grimaced, and I can't even deny that, I have been saying things I have never expected to tell. I gazed at Li, no matter how many times I look, his eyes always seemed to be shimmering with emotion. A look of sheer honesty was presented, I sighed, who cares if they know, it's not like they can use it against me. "Because I saw a picture."

"What?" Li asked puzzled.

I sighed again. "I said." The volume of my voice rose. "It's because I saw the picture of all you fools together and smiling, that I changed my mind."

"Hah?" Meiling exclaimed ridiculously.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" I snapped at her. My voice softened. "It's because I realized that I you had people, people, who would miss you." I mumbled the last bit but they still caught it. I can tell by the smiles spreading on their faces. "But of course I didn't see the big deal of trying to save you, it was simply a whim."

Still, they continued to smile. "Then why did you save us again for the second time?" Li asked in earnest.

I paused at this, why did I save them? I don't remember. "Because Meiling, asked someone to save you fools."

"What?" Meiling said puzzled. "I was unconscious wasn't I?" The other two shrugged at her.

"You were, talking while you were unconscious." I muttered.

"Just because she asked? Then, that would mean, that you cared as well, if we lived or died." Tomoyo commented.

"Did you?" Eriol persisted.

"No," I said. I couldn't have cared, I know what would happen if I began to care about things like this. No, there's no way I was making myself go through all that again.

"If you're so persistent on saying you don't care about us, you must have a reason why you dislike us so much." Meiling reasoned.

"I don't know why, its just that-" I paused, and when I began to remember all the things they've done, my blood began to boil. "That every time I remember you guys, I feel pissed, it's as if you guys destroy ever waking moment of my life."

"Even if we piss you off, of when others piss you off, you shouldn't close of your world to protect yourself!" Meiling fumed.

"What's wrong with wanting to protect myself? Why shouldn't I try to protect myself? It's not like anyone else would do it for me." I shot back at her.

"There may be nothing wrong with it." Tomoyo answered in a voice barely above a whisper. "But I just think that sounds a bit lonely."

I bit my lip. "Lonely? That's ridiculous, I've lived this way for thirteen years, and I have yet feel what you call 'lonely."

"That's just the thing isn't it? It's been so long you don't realize it anymore." Eriol speculated.

I still held the gun menacingly in the air. "You fool's don't have the right to say anything about me. You don't know anything about me."

"Isn't that only because you wont tell us?" Eriol countered.

I snarled. "Oh no, you're not turning this conversation against, me, I was only asking if you were going to think of me as a friend or enemy?"

"We can't really decide if you wont tell us about the real you." Li said gently.

I frowned. "That's why I said if you don't trust me, consider me the enemy!" What am I saying? I'm closing the chance of my plan working myself.

"We can't do that when we don't even know why you're doing all this." Meiling shouted.

"Yukari please stop hiding from us." Tomoyo smiled tearfully at me. "I know, that we have done some things we shouldn't have done as well, but all of us are confused and misunderstanding the situation, your situation."

"I don't need to tell you a thing."

"Then why did you mention anything at all? Yukari you said you have a ulterior motive, but then, why mention all this to us?"

"I-"

"You may think you don't need to tell us anything else, but do you really want to continue to shoulder all your burdens yourself?" Tomoyo asked.

"I will shoulder anything and everything if that is what it takes to complete my wish." I answered confidently ignoring Eriol's question. Why did I mention it? If I hadn't this would've all been so much simpler.

"You may say that now, but are you sure that wish you have it can't be fulfilled some other way?" Eriol pleaded.

I could hear the silent words that he wished to add, other than killing. "No, it can't, this was the only way, and it still is the only way. I tried every other way."

"But Yukari," Meiling began to argue. "There are many ways to do things, how do are you sure there's only that way? There must be some-"

I cackled at that comment. "Then Meiling, do you think if I made a wish on a shooting star would it come true?"

"Well I-"

"What about if I made a wish on my birthday cake? Do you think it would come true then?" I continued, ignoring her answer.

"No, but-"

"What about a wishing flower? Or a wishing well? If I made a wish to those things, would my wish be fulfilled?"

"I know it won't but-"

"No? Then how about if I threw a penny into a wishing fountain? Would my wish come true then?"

"What I'm trying to say is-"

"No it won't." I said. "Even if I did all those things, none of my wishes would be fulfilled. Because the only way to grant my wish is to make it come true myself."

Meiling silenced at that, as Eriol and Tomoyo gripped each other's hands tightly.

"That's true, what you said is the complete truth Angel." Li broke the silence. "No matter how much we wish for something, nothing can truly be done, until we do it ourselves. But no matter what you say, it is already decided that we wouldn't leave your side Angel"

I laughed again. "And who decided that?"

"Well, I can't speak for them, but I can speak for myself. And I, myself have chosen to never leave you, Angel."

The others opened their mouths to disagree but remained silent.

I glared at him. "Are you insane? Why would you want to stay by the side of a murderer whom you practically nothing about?"

"No, I know many things about you, Angel." He shook his head smiling.

I backed away again as my frown deepened.

He took a step forward. "The Angel I know likes her tea to be lukewarm rather than freshly brewed."

I took a step back. "No I don't" I lied.

He chuckled. "Yes you do, I remember that you told the waiter once to make the tea but not to give it to you till fifteen minutes later."

I scowled.

"And, I also know that you hate sharpening pencils, you said it was a waste of you're time, so you refuse to use nothing but pens."

I raised a brow. "Pens? Why wouldn't I just use a mechanical pencil? I don't have to sharpen those either."

This time, Meiling answered. "Because you write so hard to the point that the leads would break. When I leant you a pencil, I noticed that."

My brows furrowed.

"I also know that Angel despises white chocolate and adores dark chocolate." Li smiled.

"You hate buttoning things because they take too long." Tomoyo added in quietly.

"When you're doing a math equation, you refuse to skip a single step in the process even if it was as simple as adding." Eriol fingered his chin in remembrance.

Really? I don't remember that, but I suppose I do.

"You're allergic to cats, but you secretly love them."

"You detest dissecting, you would always look as if you were going to cry when the professor said we were going to do that."

"You love snow, but hate rain."

"You always step with your right foot first when walking down the stairs."

"You love raisons, but you hate grapes."

"You refuse to have cookies without hot chocolate."

I continued to scowl. How did they know all these things? Such small insignificant things, that even I did not notice. Were they really paying that close attention to me?

"You may think, that these things are trivial or irrelevant, but if you put them all together, they make you who you are." Meiling said as if she was reading my thoughts.

"Oh! And you're absolutely terrified when it comes to rides. Funny, when she does more dangerous things." Li grinned.

"How you people can ride on such unstable things is completely ridiculous." I said automatically in my defense.

"The Angel we know, is kind in her own way, smarts, cute, short tempered yet well reasoned. Angel is truly, such a wonderful person." Li winked. "Even if you were lying to us, you're true persona will never hide for long."

I let out a single laugh, filled with exhaustion and disbelief. "I absolutely hate you fools. I don't need you to be there for me, I don't need anyone so don't patronize me. You may say these things now, but what about tomorrow? Next week? The following month? You can change your mind at anytime so why should I believe your words? Promises are such weak little ties that can be broken so easily. They are simply what makes you go through another day believing in something that does not exist."

"True, we cannot prove these words to you but you'll simply have to trust us." Li answered.

"Trust, again? How many times do I have to tell you? Trust doesn't exist, you can never truly trust anyone."

"How do you know if you've never tried?" Meiling accused.

"You think I never tried, well, there's news for you, I've tried, twice and I was betrayed twice. I'm not made of steel nor am I an idiot, I know when things aren't real." I spat in her face.

Meiling bit back her lip as she urged herself to say something.

"You don't know you simply just don't want to believe anymore. If you don't give you're faith-" I cut Tomoyo off.

"Faith? Faith? Would you perhaps be talking about the words of the almighty God? Pathetic." Tomoyo flinched. "God doesn't exist, I know that for a fact, no matter how many times I had prayed for salvation, nothing ever happened." Why was I telling them this? My pathetic little past.

"God isn't a miracle worker Yukari, He can only watch over us, hoping that we learn from our mistakes and learn to believe in each other." Eriol commented.

"Is that right? Well, it doesn't matter, either way because I always have and I always will hate God." I spit back venomously.

Li begin to chuckle. "So you believe in Him after all."

"Excuse me?"

"You are still waiting, for God to help you."

"No I'm not." I denied it immediately. I wasn't waiting for anyone, because there isn't anyone to wait for in the first place.

Li continued to chuckle. "Did you notice Angel? You're contradicting yourself."

"Oh?" My thin brow arched into a mocking curve. "How exactly, am I contradicting myself?"

"Because, Angel, you can't hate someone without believing it exists, after all, hating something that's not there is quite impossible, don't you agree?"

My eyes widened, because his words rung true, does that mean, that all this time, I was expecting something. That somewhere in my heart I still believe in Him? No way, I don't want to be betrayed by anyone anymore.

"Well Angel? Am I wrong?"

"You may not be wrong." I couldn't even deny it. "But, it doesn't change the fact that I do not wish to be betrayed anymore. I do not wish to cause myself pain any further."

"By closing yourself off from society?" Meiling asked ridiculously.

"If that's what I have to do, I will." I said with my emerald eyes burning with conviction.

"Angel, it may be true that if you do that, you will not feel more pain of betrayal but instead you will constantly face the pain of loneliness. That is why you need people who you can rely on, and trust to experience happiness that will help you pass the pain you may feel."

I glared, half of the things he says does not make sense to me. "I know of the happiness you speak of, but to me, it is not worth to feel the pain I felt."

"Then because you have felt it once before, you must also yearn for it." I looked into Eriol calm and collected dark sapphire eyes.

I growled, I couldn't deny that I yearned for it; it had been a part of me I always hated. "That is also the reason why I want to forget it so much, I don't want to remember the things I felt, then I can continue to live my life perfectly as I always wanted to."

"You can't." Meiling immediately rejected my proclamation.

"You can't tell me what I can do or can't do."

"Meiling's right Angel, you can't and you shouldn't" Li added in.

"Why?" It was a simple short question, yet it weighed heavier than it sounded.

"You shouldn't try to forget, no matter how harsh they are, they are you memories, memories of how you lived your life. Those memories made us to be who we are, you lived the best you could till this day. No matter what type of memories you have that was the type of life you led. They are the reason you are who you are to day. So don't reject them, Angel."

Such beautiful words, these people were capable of spouting such beautiful words whenever they felt like it. I gritted my teeth. "I can reject whoever, whatever, whenever."

Meiling's charcoal brown eyes darkened. "It's because you're like that, that he has to die."

"If you're talking about my victims blame them for making people want to kill them." I snapped at her.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo sent her a warning glare.

Meiling sighed as she muttered. "Nothing."

"Look Angel, we've been repeating this over and over, you need to have faith in us, or even when we accept you as a friend nothing would work out."

"Why should I trust you?" I asked the question without thinking, now it sounded as if I believed in that word.

"Because I trust you."

"Just because you give me something doesn't mean I'll do the same." His eyes were full of sincerity, no, his eyes had always been full of sincerity. Even if he says that he would surely die one day, they always do, just like Akemi. Akemi, I have always missed you, no matter how hard I tried, and you never left me alone. I had always seen, you haunting me, always. It was as if you were saying, if you didn't accept me, you shouldn't accept others. But when you appeared again today, as if you were trying to convince me to like them, I didn't know what you wanted anymore. Of course, I wasn't expecting that'd it come to this. But no matter how many times, I try; he would always find a way to reach my most unwanted secrets.

Suddenly I remembered they saved my life, it was such a random thought that it didn't process. They saved my life. Do life and death events have some way of changing your inner thoughts? But for some reason, I didn't feel like refusing, I had such a strange feeling but I'm sure it had nothing to do with the nonsense they were saying, no. I just, I want to try it, but I won't trust them, so that if they do change their mind it won't affect me. Yes, that's what I'll do. I bit my lip in hesitation; it feels real now, what if it does happen? What if I do end up trusting them? My actions always become so unexpected I don't even know if it's me making the decisions anymore. If I do end up letting myself believe in those bittersweet words, this time, I wont be able stand up again. I smirked.

Testily I added. "I won't say anything about it."

"Then how are we supposed to-" Meiling started.

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it now, that's okay."

"Syaoran!"

"Sometimes, we can't help except to not say anything at all. Take your time, and tell us eventually, when you're ready." Li continued to add gently.

"I may never tell you." I warned. Slowly lowering my tired arms. This is it; if I'm going to change my mind I better to turn back now, 'cause I won't get a chance to later.

"You will." Li said confidently.

"I still don't trust you." I still gripped the gun. I know I won't but I had to take a risk sometime.

"You will."

"How many times do we have to tell you that?" Meiling inputted impatiently "Why won't you just believe what we say?"

"There's no reason, I simply, don't believe in peoples words." I answered with the least emotion as possible. Then unexpectedly I gave her a wry smile. "And I have a tendency not to trust people who try to kill me more than once."

She closed her mouth in slight embarrassment. "That's because-"

"It's okay, I know you will."

"An overdose of confidence is never good." I whispered. Such strange fools, was it because of their simplicity or their stubbornness that we reached this point? PandOra people really do seem to know no bounds.

"It's okay, Angel. I'll always be there for you." Li repeated again gently.

I snorted. "I don't believe in always." I won't show all my cards yet, but I probably will you can't stop a rolling stone once it starts down a spiral hill. _'__I hope I won't because this was my last and final-'_

"That's okay, I'll be there for you, no matter what, I wont leave you alone, and I'll stick to you like I always do."

I half closed my eyes. "I hated it, when you guys did that." _'For better or for worse.'_

He smiled, his usual foolish loving smile, the smile that I almost tried to erase from this world.

I smirked, "but, I suppose, I can live with that." _'Risky gamble.'_

* * *

***Will be re-edited by Elayne**

****Reviews and Comments are always welcomed  
Don't forget that chapter 15: Bittersweet will be out tomorrow around this time! XD  
Thanks for all your patience!**

**-xoxo**

**Yuukiri 3**_  
_


	15. Bittersweet

**Hi everyone, I know that a lot of you are wondering when is Yukari's true name going to be revealed, but it actually wont be told till the last few chapters since that was how I wrote it originally. Sorry if this brings disappointments anyone! But the 'true name' has a big part in the end.**

**As promised a new Chapter ;P Enjoy!**

**Bittersweet**

What's wrong with me? I left that house as swiftly as I could, despite their protests about my condition. I took a taxi to my car that was still as I left it. I drove back home in a daze, avoided any curious eyes and had plopped do my bed in exhaustion. I rested the back of my hand against my forehead, recalling my most recent past events. It was like, it wasn't even _me_ that was there; as if the person who agreed to those promises was me that I didn't even know _existed._

"Maybe I have multiple personality disorder?" I said jokingly.

Confused, I sat up and walked to my desk that I previously showered with bloody clothes and bandages. I glanced over my room, "well, I know I'm at least somewhat crazy, a sane person wouldn't see a ghost of someone they haven't seen for years. Let alone talk to it." I let out a small laugh.

But, if the Akemi I saw was a part of my consciousness that means everything that she implied me to do, is something _I_ wanted to do as well? I frowned, impossible, but I can't really say that now could I? I traced my fingers lightly against my crème coloured walls. I thought I didn't believe in them: trust, friendship or love. I thought I decided that would only look into my harsh reality and never touch such _unbelievable_ ideas again. I thought I had enough of it, betrayal, that is.

I remembered what I had thought when I made that stupid mistake. I thought that it was time I stopped living in a dream and returned to reality. I needed to stop wishing for a fantasy that will never be fulfilled. Yet here I was, doing the same thing that I did five years ago. I just never learn do I?

I closed my eyes at I remembered their arguments. I gritted my teeth, what did _they_ know about me? Why should I trust them? "For all I know, they might back stab me when they get a chance." I froze at my words. _'For all I know-'_ I laughed. How hypocritical of me, I keep saying that they shouldn't act as if they know me because they don't. But, I'm saying all these things when I don't know a thing about _them_. It was truly ironic. Except, it doesn't change the facts, I don't ever; want to believe in another person's words.

I pulled out a drawer and took out a revolver, I've been so lazy lately that I don't put things back to where they are supposed to be. I sighed, _'I don't want to kill, right?'_ I never really thought about it, no, it's more like that I didn't want to. I don't really know, but I suppose the undeniable guilt I always held speaks for itself doesn't it? I twirled the gun in the air. "Revenge, should I just forget about it?"

I froze, shocked at my own words. _'Forget about it?'_ The goal I've solely lived and strived for my whole life? It was ridiculous to even think about it. Except I _was _thinking about it, does that mean my resolve is fading? The thing that kept me going for so long is dying? I thought that the thing that I wanted most was to kill Kevin with my own hands. Is that not true anymore?

I hit my head lightly in frustration and fell back to my bed. It's all because of those fools, their messing up with my thoughts. Why won't they just disappear? If they just disappeared everything would be fine! I could go back to the way I was. I turned over and buried my face inside my pillow as I screamed in aggravation.

Even though not a single good thing has happened to me since meeting them, why is it that I can't hate them from the bottom of my heart? Whether they had considered me as an enemy or a friend, wasn't it something I was asking myself? I don't know what they mean to me, but I can't view them as either the enemy or a friends. But, he said, he trusted me. Why? Why did he believe in me even when I pointed the gun to his head?

Where does is his boundless faith coming from? What reason does he base it all on? I can't think of a single one. I'm unfriendly, cold, rude, and blunt, it's undeniable that I do not have a single redeemable quality. Unless you hire me as an assassin then I have many likable qualities but I doubt they are trying to hire me. So why? Why, why, _why?_ No matter how many times I think it over I cannot fathom what the reason could possible be. I let out a _why-am-I-so-stupid_ sigh followed by a _I-am-so-pathetic _sigh. I don't enjoy their company, or anyone else's for that matter, but especially theirs. They always have some strategy to annoy me, and they revel the fact that they got on my nerves.

I let out another scream into my pillow pressing it against my face so hard that I could suffocate. I rolled my head to the side as I sighed again. Even if I did believe them, all they gave me were, empty promises. Misconceptions, lies, deceit whatever, I just know that nothing good would ever come out of it. My bases for my theory? Instinct. For the most part at least. I already saw how they reacted when they found out about my profession; even if Li managed to soothe their feelings in the end I definitely saw it. In their eyes, there was sadness, anger, confusion, shock, fear and finally, guilt. I do not know why they looked guilty, but guilt is mostly born from deceiving another or whatever else that may go against your moral values.

So it's very reasonable for me to doubt them and their promises. I could never really understand why would anyone think that just by someone else saying 'I promise' to you, they would really follow through with what they say. Humans are, in the end selfish, so there would be no good reason to put a promise above your personal needs and such.

Especially Meiling, she's hiding something, well they're all hiding something, but she's always the one who slips up the most and of course, is the most passionate. Well, it's none of my business in the end, just like my life is none of their business. However if I want to get my revenge they will have to be involved with my life. Since they're the sticky type, the type that once you get involved with them they make everything their business. So in the end, I'll probably be pushed to spill some more info, just like today.

I frowned, even though I say pushed, I can no longer deny the weakness I posses for allowing myself to be pushed around. With Li, things never go my way. It's always him leading and setting the pace, to think I even thought for a second that I should believe in his words and show emotions besides anger so openly, revolts me. Or that I had an irrational spasm of emotions in front of them, spout nonsense and risk my chances of revenge makes me wonder if I was going insane. I was leaning towards insanity, since I did after all, talk to a figment of my imagination like I was a kindergartener with an imaginary friend.

Not that I'm saying Akemi is something as insignificant as such, but it's been such a long time since I've 'seen' Akemi and so frequently too. Before I met Li I hardly saw her. She's practically hallucination, which can only be explained by me contacting some outrageous virus, or I'm insane. So perhaps Li and his fool's for friends is the trigger. I gripped onto the air, my nails digging into my palms, Akemi could also be my subconscious, which is something I really don't want to be true, because that would mean, her words, wishes are _my_ words and wishes. Meaning that like Akemi had said earlier, I didn't kill them because I myself didn't _want _to.

Why was this happening to me? It's been only a month since we've met, so why would I feel any emotional attachment to them? Why did I cry for them? "I hate this." I whispered to myself. To be so insecure, to not understand my situation, to doubt my beliefs, to show emotions that run out of control; my way of life was beginning to fall apart. Eriol said I was yearning for something, something that would drive away my, quote, 'loneliness'. How could I, even for one moment believe that it was true, or even question myself when he said that.

I always thought, that I didn't need anything but myself and I would be fine, but when I'm with them, they would always make me think differently. If it was the old me, I could've killed them all without hesitation. If it was the old me, I wouldn't have been injured from assassination attempt on me today. If, it was the old me, I would have never believed it for a second that I would cry. It's their fault. I banged my fist against the bed in anger. I curled my body up slightly, as I bit out regretfully. "I don't want to change." I want to continue the way I am now, I don't want to lose the strength that had kept me going this entire time. I don't want to look into the future, and put the past behind me. I don't want to move forward if it meant giving up my revenge. So why can't they leave me alone?

I sighed as I sat back down on my bed. So in the end, all I'm doing is going around in circles. _'What do I really want from them?_' I keep saying revenge, but there were other methods of approaching them. And it's more like I'm searching for something that wasn't there. I raised my hand as I stared at its back and clenched it in frustration. In reality I think I've already noticed, what was really going in my mind. '_That even if I did not wish for it, time is pushing me forward, as the past begins to fade in my memory. I am changing, even if I didn't want to change.' _I began to curl up again thinking that if I really had to change, if I really had to forget it all, I wouldn't have minded as much if Akemi were by my side.

Then, my cell rang so I answered it in annoyance. "Hello?"

"Hey Angel!"

I stood up abruptly in slight shock. "How the hell did you get my number?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff Angel. I just wanted to call you up since you left so quickly." He soothed.

I frowned. "And? What do you want?"

"Why are you being so cold again Angel? Didn't we just agree that were all going to try being friends?"

"Try is the key word here. And, it's more like you guys just wanted me to give you a chance, to prove your empty words." I heard silence. "You guys think that just because you tell me to I'll become exactly the way you want me to? I have no reason to believe anything you've told me nor do I have a reason to not kill you fools in you're sleep."

His laugh sounded clearly through the phone. "You say such scary things, even though you have such a pretty face, Angel."

I growled in annoyance about to say something, but he cut me off.

"What you say is true, that you could and probably kill us in our sleep, or wherever you wished actually. But I know you won't, you promised us after all."

That again? "I told you guys not to trust me so easily, that quality of yours is what will send you to your grave."

He laughed off my threat again, I wonder why I felt like I couldn't be mad at him when I heard his laugh. "Maybe." He paused, before I heard his voice carry out a confident tone as he said. "Nevertheless I'll always be true to you."

I was stunned, that the only thing I could mutter out was. "Ridiculous." As I began hang up.

"Wait Angel! Before you hang up!"

I paused, wondering how he knew I was going to hang up at that exact moment. "What?"

Even though I couldn't see him, I could swear he was grinning. "Well, since we're all going to get along nicely now, we we're hoping that you would join us tomorrow."

I groaned subtly, _'I might as well just go along with it.'_ "Time and place?"

"The park." He sang.

"What could we possibly do the park? Don't tell me we're going on the swings. Again." I stated more than asked.

"You'll see." He sang. "Be there twelve p.m. sharp!" He chirped before hanging up.

"But I don't-" I heard the dial tone. "Want to." I finished annoyed. I hung up and threw the phone lightly across the room. This is exactly what I hate, I narrowed my eyes. _'They want me to talk to them? Fine. They want me to spend time with them? Fine. But I wont allow them to change me, I wont allow them to sway my thoughts from here on.'_ I glared into the mirror as I stated assertively. "I won't change."

o0o

I breathed in the cold fresh air as I sauntered towards the park. All my mind could think about was how cold it was. _'If only the park was a little farther, then I would've drove the car instead of walking._' I try to be environmentally friendly, as people would call it, since if the world really falls apart, no one can really blame me, I paused my pace as I waited for the walking sign to signal. My feet dug into the snow lightly, tapping it. I drew a circle with my leg and the lights finally changed. I more or less walked coolly across the cross walk; the park was coming into view.

I took a solid step into the boundary of the park; I made slightly puzzled face when I found the area to be vacant. Usually, I would be the last to arrive; I glanced at my watch and raised a thin brow. _'And I'm late too_.' I tapped my foot for less than a minute, well, it's not _my _fault if they're late, so they can't blame me for leaving since I'm impatient. I turned around smugly at my reasoning. My expression was wiped off the moment a solid form of water came into contact with my face.

My face stiffened at the chilly contact as I stood there at slight shock at what happened; but my insides soon began to bubble a familiar feeling or irritation. My lips drew a thin line as the snow began to piece off my face. I wiped my eyes calmly and elegantly began to pat my face with a napkin in an attempt to dry my currently cold and damp cheeks. I heard a boisterous laugh and began to narrow my eyes at the source.

"That was way too easy." Meiling's voice rang triumphantly as she appeared behind what seemed to be a badly constructed snow fort.

I licked my lips silently as I retorted. "Of course it was, it was a cowards way of attacking."

"I told you so Meiling." Li chuckled as he said the childish phrase. He appeared from behind the fort and patted her on the shoulder.

"But I thought the best of the best." Ignoring Li she began as she tried to speak between her short spasms of laughs. "Would be ready for any type of attack. Shouldn't you be able to sense the danger, Yuka?"

"What danger?" I asked sarcastically. "I hardly believe that a lump of solid water would be much of a threat, the most harm it could cause would probably be making me catch a cold."

"A _lump_ of _solid _water?" Meiling placed her hands on her hips as she look at me with a look of incredulously. "It s snow!"

"That's what I said." I retorted.

"No, _you_ said a lump of solid water."

"Do you two have to argue about every little detail?" Eriol sighed as he came from behind Meiling's fort and sat on it nonchalantly.

"Violence isn't good Mei." Tomoyo popped from behind Eriol with a soft tone.

"Having a snowball fight isn't violence Tomoyo, it's a child's argument." Eriol corrected.

"For someone with the person who initiated a snow ball fight, you certainly have a lot to say." I sniffed snobbishly.

"You misunderstand the situation Yukari, I do not partake in childish activities such as a snow ball fight." He relaxed his arm around Tomoyo shoulder as his lips stretched into his trademark smirk.

I huffed as I turned my attention back to Meiling. "Is snow a solid?" I demanded.

"Yeah."

"Is snow fundamentally water?"

"Yes."

"Therefore lump of solid water." I said simply.

"Why do you have to make things so complicated?" Meiling muttered aggravated. "Can't you just call it snow?"

"Is it illegal to call it anything else?" I questioned raising a brow.

"Illegal?" She repeated as if it was a foreign word. "Why would you mention if its legal or not? And asking whether something is legal or not is the last thing I want to hear from you."

"Why not? I'm a model abiding citizen." I mocked.

"Sure you are, if a model abiding citizen should be going around killing people." Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Even if that's true I really doubt a member of a criminal organization has a right to lecture me." I snorted crossing my arms.

"So true." Eriol shook his head in shame.

"Besides, I hardly count corrupted politicians human." I flicked a piece of dirt off my finger. "Is this all you called me here for? A childish snow ball fight? Because I have a essay that wont just write itself at home."

"Its good to relax sometimes Angel." Li walked up to me. "If you keep stressing yourself over school you'll get wrinkles." He tapped my forhead gently.

"I'm not stressed." I stated frankly.

"Don't lie, midterms are soon." Meiling accused.

"I'm not stressed." I repeated. "Though I believe a student whose getting remarkably lower than me during classes should; rather than playing with snow."

"I'm not doing that bad!" A shade of red painted her cheeks as she placed her hands on her hips indignantly.

"Why Meiling, I don't remember mentioning your name." I mocked.

"But you were implying it." She growled as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're imagining it." I waved off at her.

"Now, now you two." Tomoyo tried pacifying.

Eriol sighed as he shook his head with a mocking atmosphere. "And I thought you would learn by now Meiling."

She scoffed. "Whatever Eriol." She faced me and challenged me with her eyes. "C'mon Yuka, lets play ball."

I sighed. "Playing _ball_, means basketball, volley ball, baseball, none which include a activity of throwing chunks of snow at people."

"Why do you always try to be so _difficult_?" I felt the last string of patience snapped within her voice.

I shivered slightly when a gust of wind past. I frowned; I should've worn another layer. I gazed at her dauntingly. "If you don't enjoy my company, why bother inviting me?"

Her face distorted into a mixture of sadness and anger as her lips drew a thin line as if it was trying to say, 'its not like I had a choice.' Before she could reply Tomoyo swiftly interrupted as she approached Meiling and rested her hands on her shoulders. "Of course we enjoy your company sweetie. It just that Meiling gets the way she always gets when we don't play games. She's childish that way." Tomoyo smiled as if she said a compliment.

"Moyo, you do realize that you just insulted me." Meiling rolled her eyes as she stated more than questioned.

Tomoyo covered her petite mouth in slight surprise. "Oh God, I didn't mean to Meiling." She looked at Meiling apologetically.

I gave a dead stare at the situation; I found it amazing how a action I would usually see as an implication of sarcasm; looks completely innocent when done by Tomoyo. I shook my head.

"You're so adorable like that Tomoyo." Eriol complimented lovingly.

I rolled my eyes when Tomoyo blushed and giggled softly as she said. "You're such a sweetie." I caught Meiling doing the same thing.

"Hey bystander!" Meiling yelled over to Li who seemed to be simply watching and as Meiling said, being a bystander. "You agree with me don't you?"

Li glanced at Meiling, then at me then back to Meiling. "Nope."

"What?" She gaped.

"Going against Angel for something so childish isn't me." He answered simply.

Meiling looked as if she was to smack herself at Li's stupidity. "You know you don't have to become a mindless fan just because you_ like _her."

"What do you mean?" Li's expression portrayed the perfect example of innocent confusion.

"I mean, you should think for yourself."

"I am."

"But you're agreeing with her for the sake of not going against her." She pointed at me rudely as if it would back up her argument.

"I don't understand your point Meiling." Li said as he raised a brow

"You're such an idiot." She said in aggravation.

"That argument was pointless." I pointed out the obvious.

"It's your fault." She glared at me once again.

I mimicked Li as I raised a thin brow. "Haven't you learned not to indict others without any corroboration?"

"See?" She implored again. "This is what I mean, what kind of teenager uses words like indict? And _corroboration_?"

"If you haven't realized it Meiling, you and I are legal adults."

"Just _barely_." She argued.

I sighed why does she have to argue about every little detail? "And? What does it matter if I use words like _corroboration?" _I imitated her mockingly.

"We're young! The fact that you use so many complicated words means that you never had any _real _fun in your life." She explained triumphantly.

"Or maybe, she actually _pays attention_ and _absorbs_ information during class." Eriol inputted sarcastically.

Meiling turned around sharply as she narrowed her eyes in warning before turning back to me. "_Anyway, _what I'm suggesting is to simply relax and have a bit of fun."

I rolled my eyes as Eriol coughed. "Well, I do agree with Meiling to some level. You need to relax Yukari."

"I am relaxed." I argued.

"Of course you are." Eriol nodded off sarcastically.

I made a disapproving sound as I decided to go along. "So? What do you suggest then?"

"Let's do something you enjoy, since I really doubt that what Meiling wants to do is alluring to you." Tomoyo smiled sweetly.

Li appeared from behind my shoulder as grinned foolishly. "Pick something Angel and we'll follow."

"You do realize that you may not like what I like."

"We do." Li continued to grin. "But we wont know what our differences are if you don't tell us anything about yourself. Right?" Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "So Angel, pick something, anything."

I sighed sympathetically as I answered simply. "I want to go to the shooting range."

They all widened their eyes slightly. "You want to practice shooting at things?"

"Targets," I corrected. "And with my job, you could never have enough practice; so why are you all so surprised?"

"Can't you ever choose anything, non-violent?" Meiling said with a sarcastic tone.

"Says the one who wanted to do a snow ball fight." I accused. "So you want to come or not? Because I'm going either way."

"We'll come." Li answered swiftly in a cheerful tone.

Meiling groaned but came along compliantly, "why do you always agree with her?"

"Because I'm always right." I answered smugly.

"That's your ego talking." She waved off at me as if what I said wasn't valid.

"That's a funny thing to say from someone who always _loses._"

"Be quiet, I'm asking Syao right now." As she narrowed her eyes pointedly at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Well." Li lifted his chin up slightly as he continued to walk. "Because I want to get to know Angel better, and what better way is there to get to know someone besides doing the things they like with them?"

Meiling grumbled, obviously not satisfied with his response.

"Just give it up Meiling, you'll never get the reason you want to hear no matter how many times you ask him." Eriol informed her as he sped up his pace to match Li's and swung his arm around him in a friendly manner. "He's too shy to say that he loves her in front of all of us." He grinned.

"Eriol." Tomoyo said with slight shock. "Be a bit more tactful next time." She too, sped her pace to walk beside Meiling.

I walked silently ahead of all of them as they begin an internal dispute. The scenery flashes by as I stare down at the snow-covered ground. I sighed, _'Akemi used to tell me I didn't have any tact as well.'_

_"Miss. Cain!" Mr. Donwell yelled at me from the front of the class. "Would you explain why you insist on disregarding my lessons and sleeping during class?"_

_I raised me head slowly as I combed out my mops of hair. I yawned indignantly as I looked at him with an impassive expression. I noticed students were packing up as they observed the teachers outburst. I looked at the time and realized that school was over. I too, stood up and began packing, completely ignoring my teacher. I looked over at Akemi who was looking at me worriedly, and asked. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"_

_"Miss. Cain!" He yelled out again in fury._

_"Yes?" I asked annoyed, I had completely forgot that he was the reason I woke up._

_"Would you like to answer my question?"_

_I yawned again. "Would you like to restate it?"_

_He gave me a look of incredibly as he forced him to repeat the question. "I asked why you find it necessary to sleep every day and only in my class."_

_"Oh." I said simply._

_"Oh?" He repeated sarcastically._

_I looked at him with unresponsive eyes, my mind still half asleep. I turned back to Akemi who was looking at me with eyes that said 'I fear for you.' "So," I began, "do you want to go to Williams, because I'm feeling like having a coffee."_

_"Miss. Cain!" Mr. Donwell yelled in bubbling frustration. "Answer the question or I may have you dropped out of the course!"_

_I looked back at him with an exasperated look on my face. "Me? You're going to drop your most high achieving student from your class? Are you mad? Don't you think that once my mark is gone, that your whole class average will drop? Wont that affect peoples views upon you as a teacher? Please Mr. Donwell, I hardly believe that even you would do something so stupid."_

_He looked at me agape as he tried to straighten himself out. "Even if it is true that your academic achievements are great in this class, it gives you no right to sleep throughout my whole lesson."_

_"Well Mr. D, I can't help it, it would be rather unwise of me to lessen my intelligence by pay attention."_

_"What do you mean exactly?" He asked offensive._

_"Well, to put it quite frankly sir, your stupidity is so evident that it's a miracle they allow you to teach this class." I stated bluntly._

_I could immediately see the bubble of rage about to burst within him, but Akemi quickly went in front of me and grabbed my arm as she began to pull me outside of class. Before we left she faced the teacher and bowed slightly as she said in a slight rush. "Sorry Mr. D! She's still half asleep." _

_I allowed her to pull me along until we reached the school parking lot. I watched her as she bent down to catch her breath. Suddenly she stood back up and looked me straight in the eye "Madi! You can't do that!"_

_I tilted my head slightly. "Do what?"_

_"Insult a teacher straight to his face! It's not right." She reprimanded._

_"I was only stating the truth, you agree with me don't you?"_

_"That's not the point." She sighed. "When it comes to people with a higher authority than us you have to have more tact."_

_"Why?"_

_"Madi!" She shouted. "They can suspend you if you offend a teacher."_

_I grumbled in disagreement as Akemi looked at me with a funny look on her face and her lips stretching into strange smile. "But I suppose I can't blame you, you were always the blunt one. I can't tell you to change who you are." She grinned at me._

The ends of my lips pulled lightly at remembrance. At the time, I couldn't understand why she commended me right after she yelled at me. Such a strange girl; I swept a lock of hair behind my ear. She had such a beautiful smile, my eyes clouded as I looked up. "But, even if I think so, I cant see it anymore, right? Akemi."

"What?" Li's face popped from the sidelines once again. He always popped into a conversation at the strangest times.

"What?" I repeated with a slightly more defensive tone.

"You said something." He mentioned.

Looked at him haughtily as I sped up my pace. "I did not."

I saw him look at me from the corner of my as he said. "Okay."

I glanced up, ignoring his presence as he walked beside me. His casual aloof manner was something that had irritated me from the very beginning. How could a leader of one of the most hunted down criminal organizations with that sort of attitude? It was such a puzzling thing. I frowned, yet currently, I found myself accustomed to his behavior. I sighed; in the end all I can conclude about him was that he was strange. Strange to be who is in his current circumstances, strange to smile so freely when it undeniable that his hands were stained with at least the same amount as mine? Strange, that he would try to befriend someone who could and would, inevitably kill him. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye. Lately, a certain question has been probing on my mind; more like from the very beginning. It's been floating around my head so much that all that was left to do was, ask. "You." I began offhand.

"Me?" He pointed at himself with his childish mannerism.

"Why did you decide to befriend me? Even if we met in unusual circumstances, its more common to avoid each other is it not?"

"True, but cant you also say that since such a coincidental meeting occurred, it could be described as fate?"

"_Fate _exists only in fairytales." I stated simply.

"I take it you don't believe in fate." He stated casually.

"I don't believe in anything that decides it can predetermine how my life will proceed." I snorted.

"Ah, well, to me it's fate." He chuckled.

"So if someone told you you're fated to die would you believe it?"

"I said I believed in fate. But it doesn't mean I'll do whatever fate tells me to do." He corrected.

I gave a haughty sigh. "How hypocritical. So basically your saying you'll decide your own fate?"

"I suppose you can put it that way."

"Such a flamboyant reason." I snorted again; I glanced up. "We're here." I opened the door and walked in. I waved at the manager, who knew about me through the Dealer. This store was very particular with its customers apparently. I saw his eyes shift to the fools behind me. "They're with me." He nodded roughly and pointed to what appeared to be the basement door. I walked swiftly towards the basement door and quickly walked down the stairs.

"Hey don't you have to show a license and pay?" Meiling questioned as they followed.

"No, he knows who I am, in a way. Don't think about it too much." I told her when she gave me a confused stare. "Well, are you going to just watch or are you participating?"

She groaned, "yeah I'll do it."

I took off my jacket and hung it I glanced to my side and noticed Li holding a purple box. I wrinkled my nose, puzzled. "What is that?" I pointed.

"Oh this?" He said with his best indifference tone, I would have believed it if he didn't have that stupid grin smacked on his face. "You wanna know?"

"Not particularly." I answered defensive.

"You sure?" He asked in his most possible annoying tone.

"Just tell me, I know you want to." I rolled my eyes.

He grinned stupidly. "Yeah I do." He brought his hand that held the box up to my eye level. "Here."

I took the box still puzzled; I was expecting him to drag it on a bit more.

He laughed. "Open it and see." He took off his jacket and hung it.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as I popped the box open. It was a dark chocolate cake, with a single elegant shred of dark chocolate.

"It's an apology." He stated to answer my unspoken question of why he has a cake. "For you. Even though we don't regret what happened yesterday, we're sorry about how it went down and that we kinda forced answers out of you. Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head as a nervous geusture.

"Ah!" I saw Meiling point at me in surprise as she glanced between Li and I. "Syaoran! We were supposed to give it to her together!" She pouted. "This was why I said we shouldn't let him hold it, he gets too ahead of himself."

"Well, it was bound to happen sweetie." Tomoyo chuckled as they crowded around me. "Why don't you go ahead and try it Yukari?"

"This is the best way to apologize to someone." Eriol stated.

"You mean bribery?" I asked with an indifferent tone.

Eriol cheeks blushed a shade of red. "Think of it as an offering."

"So a bribery." I repeated.

"God Eriol, you're supposed to be the smart one! Can't you think of a better answer?" Meiling rolled her eyes.

I glanced up at Li and he was grinning, again. "Try it Angel. Whenever me, Meiling, Tomoyo or Eriol want to apologize to someone, we usually just give each other chocolate. But I really wanted you to forgive us, so I one upped the level." His grin widened, if it was possible, but of course with Li, I bet he could make anything possible.

"Why chocolate?" I mumbled.

He gave me blank face. "Huh? Oh, well because chocolate is a sign of love and affection isn't it? And the darker the chocolate, the deeper your feelings right?" He smiled, but it wasn't his usual goofy smile, it was as if he became _mature_ in a single smile. And for some reason, I froze.

"-and anyway, if Syao hadn't give it so early, we wouldn't have this argument." Meiling's voice rose, apparently they were still arguing.

Li turned to her. "What're you saying about me Meiling?" He walked over to her with intent to clear his name.

I watched them fight at a distance, wondering what just happened. A feeling rose in my chest as my pink painted my cheeks. I took the spoon from the box and sliced a small piece and placed it in my mouth. It was bittersweet.

* * *

***Comments and Reviews are always appreciated =)**

****Don't forget that Chapter 16: Sneaking Acceptance is coming out TOMRORROW! XD**  
**-xoxo**  
**Yuukiri**


	16. Sneaking Acceptance

**As promised chapter 16!**

**Sneaking Acceptance**

My cell rang and I already knew who it was before I even glanced at the caller ID. I placed the phone over my ear as I heard a cheery. "Hi Angel!"

"Again?"

He laughed. "Wow, you just read my mind."

"I'm simply accustomed to your antics." I stated calmly.

You can never have enough fun with us Angel." He told me simply.

I sighed, resigned to the current position I was in. "Where and when?"

"Meet us at the Crescent shopping mall, at ten a.m. sharp tomorrow!" He answered energetically.

A mall again? "Fine." I pressed the end call button as I let out a 'I'm-giving-in-so-easily-that-it-annoys-me' sigh. I mean, I was still kind of stiff from what I saw last time. What was with that smile?

'Us' as in the objective case of we, meaning more than one person. Li said meet _us_ at the amusement park, so why is it, that only Li is here? "What in the seven depths of hell is going on here?" I screamed incredulously.

"Hiya Angel! Which shop should we go to first?" Li grinned.

"Don't smile at me and try to avoid the question!" I snapped at him, he planned this; I know he did. "Where are the other fools?"

"They aren't coming." Li continued to smile unfazed.

"And may I ask why?" I seethed between my teeth.

"Well, I never told them we're meeting today anyways." He waved his hand casually trying to pass the topic.

"So you are admitting you planned this." I said in triumph

"I never denied it in the first place." Li chuckled. "So shall we get going?"

"No, I'm going home, I said I'd try to get along with you fools but I never planned nor plan to spend any time _alone_ with a fool like you Li." I said briefly.

"Aww don't be so cold Angel, why don't we grab some breakfast at the food court?"

"In your dreams." I retorted.

"As well as yours. Come on Angel, you know you want to."

"What I know is that I want you far away from me. Far, _far_ away."

"I think you want the opposite actually."

"Why did you have to do this to me?"

"You don't like the surprise?"

"If this is your surprise than I don't"

"But, but I wanted to go on a date with you." He whined as he extended the last vowel.

"You sound like a kid."

"I 'm a kid at heart Angel."

"Kid or not, I have better things to do." I waved my hand pettily at him.

He sighed, "If you're that insistent about it, fine. I'll walk you to your car."

He's giving up pretty easily today. Well if it's just him walking me to my car, it's a small price to pay. "Fine."

We casually walked out of the mall, shortly after we reached my car. Before I could try to open the door of my car Li pushed his hands against the door and said. "Let me drive Angel."

"Excuse me? I thought you agreed to leave me alone today."

"No, I agreed to not spend our time today in the mall and to walk you to your car." He smiled cheerily at me.

I scoffed. "Either way I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Are you planning to leave your car behind the Angel?" Li grinned his usual cheesy grin.

"I'm obviously going to drive myself home so I'll need the car fool."

"Ah, but Angel, how do you expect to do that without your car keys?" He raised his arm his finger complacently swinging my keys around on his pinky.

"How-, When-?"

"Now, Angel." He began as he swiftly tucked me into the passenger seat and made himself comfortable in the drivers seat. "Where shall we go instead?"

When I finally regained realization of what was happening. I eyed him scornfully as I growled. "Why you little-"

"Ah, ah, ah Angel, lets not us not use any of those extremely colorful words you were about to use just now." He said as he started the car.

"I hate you _so _much."

"What an honor."

"Let. Me. Out."

"I don't think its such a good idea to jump out of a moving car Angel."

"I meant stop this damn car and let me out!"

"Don't be such a spoil sport Angel,"

"Spoil sport? Kidnapping is way worse! Where are you taking me? I can't believe I let this happen."

"Where do you think I'm taking you?" He countered all flighty.

"Damn it, don't play you mind games with me, you bastard."

"Here, I'll give you a hint." He said with the most annoying voice I've heard yet. "It starts with an 'R' and ends with a 'T' and lots of people enjoy going there for breakfast, lunch or dinner."

My eyes widened. "You're taking me to a _restaurant_? What the hell for?"

"What else would to people go to a restaurant for?"

"To eat."

"Well, yeah but another reason is for a-"

"A-?"

He gave me a grin. "For a D-A-T-E."

I looked at him. He's got to be kidding me. "Are you crazy? First of all if you want to go on a date you have to ask the other person first. Secondly, the person has to be _willing _to go, and is not being _forced _to go. And FYI I remember I told you very clearly when you asked earlier that I did not to do and activities with you."

"We're special so we don't have to do all that."

"No, you're just utterly repulsive." The car came to a screeching stop. I held on to the driving board so I wouldn't crash into anything.

"We're here!"

I got out of the car, and tried getting the hell away from him. But regrettably he caught me and he began dragging me to the restaurant La Lune.

"Your so lucky Angel."

I glared at him. "Why the hell do you think that?"

"Because you went the opposite way to the restaurant and you were running so fast since you were so excited. Good, thing I caught you before you dashed off to far or else you'd have to walk back. You lucky girl." I never hated his smiling face as much as I did now.

I rolled my eyes. Right, lucky, lucky me. Unlucky is more like it. I sat down crudely on the opposite side of him. Girls who passed by would give him a 'he's so hot' glance than walk away. Many were staring at me looking as if they wished they were in my place. Honestly, what do they see in _this _guy? He's stupid, pushy, stupid, all time flirt. I looked at the girl who looked like she would _kill_ to be in the spot I'm sitting on. I turned away quickly, a bit freaked out. If she wants to take my place so much, then be my guest.

The restaurant looked pretty nice though and it smell bad either, the tables were neatly set up, not a single speck of dust o be seen. And all the waiters were nicely dressed too.

"What'd you like to have Angel?" He looked over the menu he was holding.

I shot him another hateful look. "I would like to have some type of transportation, that'd would take me home!"

Instead of him looking dishearten he smiled. "I think you misunderstood the question my dear Angel, I meant what would you like to eat?"

What's with this guy? Can't he just leave me alone? What the hell is he thinking? Boys are so hard to understand sometimes. I frowned. "Spaghetti."

He raised his brow. "Really?"

"What's wrong with spaghetti?" I asked defensively. It's what I always eat after a job.

"Oh nothing, just wasn't expecting it that's all."

"Whatever."

"Ok then I'll have the same as you." He called the waiter and ordered.

"You like spaghetti?" I asked randomly.

"Actually I don't really like spaghetti all that much."

I gaped at him. "Then why did you order it?"

He gave me a huge grin. "Because my darling Angel ordered it."

"I'm not your darling! And stop it with that stupid nick-name already!" I growled at him. This guy is just so _frustrating_! Why is it that whenever I'm with him absolutely _nothing _goes my way? I changed my mind. Boys are not hard to understand sometimes. They're hard to understand 24/7.

"Okay Angel!"

"You don't understand at all!"

"Of course I do Angel." He was still grinning.

"I hate you so much."

"Aww, I love you to Angel" He said in this cutesy boy voice.

The waiter came with our order, I began to eat, if there was a free meal, I was going to take it. I finished with in five minutes I made no mess anywhere. Perfect.

"Did you like it Angel?"

"It was fine." Actually it was great, but I couldn't enjoy it properly because of _you_ sitting right across from me.

"That's great, because I really didn't want to ruin our first date by ordering food that didn't taste good."

"This. Is. Not. A. Date." I emphasized on every word.

"Where do you want to go next Angel?"

"Home."

"Oh okay then. Lets go."

"Seriously?"

"Of course! If Angel asks I will absolutely do it!"

Too bad he didn't have this attitude about it earlier. We went to his car, expecting to drive me home, but before I even realize it I was at the amusement park! "Why did you take me here?"

"I know you don't like rides Angel, but the games here are really nice."

"That's not the point, I asked you to take me home." I seethed.

"Really? My bad." He laughed trying to brush it off. "But since we're here and everything, let's go have fun." He grabbed my hand and began to run while pulling me along. We soon arrived at a shooting stall, the typical one with moving duckies as targets. He pulled me close as he whispered into my ear. "This game is the one we can do best at, don't you think?"

I frowned, I wanted to leave him here and go home, but his grip was stronger than I thought it was. My frown deepened, so this is the game he wanted to play? A smirk formed on my lips, then, I'll win. "Whatever."

I picked up the toy gun, as did Li, as I used my professional eye and began to shoot down the duckies one by one. I might've as well start asking a bit about PandOra, probably best to start personally. "So, what type of fighter are you?"

I felt Li smirk. "What? Interested?" He baited.

"I'm not." I said as I concentrated on shooting.

"Then I'm not going to bother answering." He answered smug.

I sighed as I refilled the Styrofoam bullets. "Fine, I'm interested."

He chuckled. "I'm a shooter like you. The farther I am, the sharper my shots. Because of that I almost took up assassination."

"Really." I said tonelessly.

"Yup, technically I did, but only once. Had to continue the family business after all if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "Only one, that means you were a F-type assassin."

"F-type? Never heard of it." He commented. I noticed he was also getting all the duckies. He's good, but then again it was only two meters away.

"Well F-type's don't usually know they're F-types since they leave the job so fast."

"What's an F-Type?"

I smirked as we looked at each other. "What? Interested?" I threw his words back at him.

He smugly looked back at me. "Yeah, I'm willing to admit it unlike some stubborn people I know."

I began to shoot duckies again as I answered. "F stands for Fling, it's a metaphor some people decided to use from relationships. You know how when people say, 'oh it was just a fling' when they try to explain a one night with one person relationship?"

"Yeah."

"Same concept really. F-type it meant that the person became an assassin solely to kill one person, usually for revenge mind you. But once they're done killing that one person they're done with the hit man world. Meaning they pose the least danger to society." I explained methodically.

"Hmm." He seemed intrigued. "That's a interesting way of classifying it. What are the other types?"

"Why so interested? Thinking of coming back into the business?" I chuckled darkly.

"Nah, I just want to know more about you."

"How sweet of you." I snorted.

"Always am." He sung proudly.

I snorted again. "Next is S-type, S for steady as in a couple going 'steady.' It's where a person goes into the business for a short or long period of time longest was two and a half years is what I've heard. Because when it comes steady couples they go out for a while but they eventually break up. Plus, they have a date maybe once or twice a week, that's how often S-type's get a job. S-type also usually goes for the same type of target and in the same category. Like, let's say they only want to go after shopkeeper, or restaurants owners. And of course the motivation is usually a burning hate or something like that. But sometimes you just get those who are broke and desperately need money."

"Next is M-type, now they're hardcore, they eat, breath and live with assassination. M stands for marriage, see where this is going? Basically the same as S-type but M-type's never stop they just keep killing everyday till the day they die. I had never seen one with a sane resolution as to why they became M-types. I just know they love to kill. And when they break from that pattern they become a D-type, D for divorce obviously. They basically pose the most danger to the society."

"What type are you Angel?"

"M-type." I said before shooting my last one.

Li looked at me a bit at loss at what to say.

I smirked. "I lied." I saw him let out a sigh of relief.

"Wanna go for another round?" He asked pointing at the stall.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

He paid the vendor and we both brought the toy guns up again to shoot. "So what type are you, really?"

"There's another type, mind you, these are just the basics."

"Nothings ever simple when it comes to these things." I heard him chuckle.

"If it was, we wouldn't even exist."

"Why not?"

"Because we'd all be in prison. The government may be stupid but not that stupid. Make things too simple and the government would eventually catch us."

"Well said."

"Well the last type is P-type can you guess what it is?"

"Princess?" He suggested cheekily.

"You know when you say that it reminds me of this idiot I really hate." I muttered. "No, it stands for player. You know, the type of people who pick whoever they feel like whenever and they go for any type they like. Since players aren't bound to anything right? And they never really stop being players. So it's like a cooled down version of M-type. The P-type assassin, will ask for a job when he or she needs one, ask for a certain type they want to kill and such."

"What type do you usually kill?" Li asked as he shot consecutive duckies.

"Corrupted politicians, usually." I answered. "Sometimes, other assassins."

"You said ask for, but who do you ask? I doubt you just go up to someone and say do you want to kill someone? Then hire me." He commented.

I looked at him appalled. "You don't even know that? What kind of underground leader are you? That's basic knowledge."

He shrugged.

I sighed. "There are people who deal these jobs to us for a living, how they get the jobs, information I don't know, but they do. They give us all the necessary details of the target. Emphasize on necessary. They never give info outside of the job and when it comes to cleaning up the bodies, you can pay them to do it; well each one has a different way of doing it but it's up to you to decide who you want to call up."

"Who's your informant?"

"He's known as the Dealer, really annoying guy, but he's the best. His prices for cleanups are reasonable and his info is always reliable and up-to-date."

"Do you like him?"

I could've choked on the laughter that was spilling to come out. Instead I gave him a mischievous smile, I wasn't going to let him pull me around all day at his pace. "Who knows? He seems to be quite a catch."

I heard a subtle throaty growl. "Is that right?"

I smirked. "Jealous?"

"I am, but I hope I have no reason to be." He cleared his throat.

"Even if there was a reason, you don't really have a right to be jealous do you? Since after all, we're just _friends_." I slurred the words tauntingly. As if I would ever go for the Dealer I never even met him before.

"So you're together then?" He accused.

I hummed. "I don't know maybe I am maybe I'm not."

"Well, not that it matters much." He breathed as he finished his last shot.

I raised a brow. "So, one competitor shows up and you give in? That's quite the dedication you have there, Li." I finished my last shot as I turned to him.

"No." He disagreed.

"No?"

"It doesn't matter because all I have to do is snatch you in such a way that you would never want to look back." He smirked confidently as he loomed over me.

So, he can actually look threatening, I gave him a look of challenge. "Words don't mean anything Li, not, until you put them into actions that is. But, either way, I'd like to see you try."

He gave a deep chuckle. "Then I'll give you a good performance. One, you'll never forget." He whispered he last bit into my ear, his searing breath passing over the shell of my ear.

I let out a small scoff. "By the way, because the thought that you even thought that I'm with the Dealer disgusts me. I'll tell you that him and I are simply connected for pure business details." As if I would want to go out with someone who calls me 'princess' it's embarrassing enough as it is.

"Are you trying to clear the air because you want me to chase after you? Angel?" He inquired curiously, but I could sense his relief.

"As if." I huffed. "Like I said the thought that you would put me together with that fool as a couple, repulses me."

"Hmm." He hummed in a tone that I couldn't differentiate if it was amusement or happiness. as we both finished again without missing a single duckies. We left the stall with our prizes we also left an unhappy vendor; well we did take most of the prizes. "Why don't we just dump these in your car."

I nodded in agreement and we began to walk back to my car.

"Angel, I've been thinking about this for quite a while now but, can't you start calling me by my given name already?" He pouted as we reached and dumped our prizes into the back of my car.

I looked at him seriously.

"I mean you call Mei, Eriol and Tomoyo by their names why not me?"

"Because I despise you more than the rest." I answered immediately. I saw something flash through his eyes but I ignored it.

"Why?" He cried out childishly. "Even though I love Angel _so_ much!"

"Stop joking around." What happened to the serious Li from two seconds ago?

"I'm not." He stated firmly. "Fine, then if I shoot down more duckies then you next round you have to call me Syao or at least Syaoran."

"I don't _have _to do anything."

"So you're not confident that you can beat me?" He asked smugly.

"Have you forgotten what my occupation is?" I scoffed. "And as if you can ever beat me when it comes to shooting."

"Then why don't you prove it?" He pushed smugly.

"You're asking for it so don't cry when you get beat." I scowled at him.

"Me? Never." He smirked.

I scowled. Even though I hadn't missed any of the duckies before the bet I somehow ended up missing _one_ of them. It was because of the sun's glare, definitely.

"You can blame the sun all you want Angel but admit it, you lost." He rubbed in my face. I didn't think he could be so smug.

"Fine." I grunted out.

"If you break your promise, lets see, you have to kiss me." He smirked, again.

"Excuse me?" I raised my brow.

"C'mon Angel we're all adults now." He shrugged loosely.

"If you were we wouldn't even be having this conversation." I countered. Our argument was interrupted by one startling cry. I turned to see a little boy no more than the age of 6 or 7 wailing for his parents. I sighed _'a lost child?'_

"What's wrong kid? Lost?" Li, I mean _Syaoran _cooed.

The sobbing child nodded his head repeatedly. I sighed.

"Don't cry, men don't cry." At those words the crying slowly ceased. "C'mon little bud, let's look for them together." Syaoran gave him his hand.

He grabbed Syaoran's hand as he rubbed his eyes as he pointed an accusing finger at me. "Who's the lady?"

I frowned, how rude. We began to walk forward.

Syaoran laughed. "Her?"

The boy nodded. "Is she your girlfriend mister?"

Now that's insulting.

"Yup," Syaoran answered without hesitation. Great, lie to a seven year old, what a great role model you are. "Her names Yukari, but I call her Angel."

"Ang-el?" He separated the word.

"Yup, because when you look at her that's what you think of first right?" Syaoran smiled.

"Do you love her?"

What's with this kid? Is he doing an interrogation or something? I thought furiously as we walked.

"Yup, more than she can imagine."

For some reason I felt as if I were on the peak of doing down on hill of a roller coaster, it was very hot and my chest felt warm. Weird.

"Are you going to get married?" The kid asked ever so curiously again.

"Haha, we haven't thought that far."

"My mama and papa say that's what people in love do."

"They're right." Syaoran nodded in agreement.

"Have you bit each other yet?" He questioned some more with his innocent brown eyes.

"Bit?"

I rolled my eyes I don't care anymore.

"Yeah that's what the people in love do, I saw it in a fairytale book."

Syaoran and I were both puzzled was there a fairytale like that?

"Kid, wait, what's your name?"

"Kyo!" He piped up.

"Well Kyo." Syaoran acknowledged. "My names Syaoran by the way, which fairytale did you see that in?"

"Lots!" He giggled. "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella and lots, lots more! It always happens at the end though, when they bite each other."

Syaoran and I looked each other as realization dawned. Syaoran let out a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh a little myself.

"Kyo, buddy, that ain't biting, they're kissing, you'll know more when you grow up."

"You say the same things as mama and papa when they don't want me to know something." Syaoran muttered. Suddenly his face lit up. "There are cupcakes!"

He began to run before either of us could grab him. "Hey Kyo!" I called after him. "Doesn't he want to find his parents?" I looked at the kid exasperated as he began to play on the Sweetie Playground. Who makes cupcake slides?

Syaoran chuckled. "Well it's only for a bit, let him enjoy it."

"You're too relaxed about this." I scolded. "What if we lose sight of him?"

Syaoran continued to chuckle. "Hey, Angel don't you think we look like a couple of worried parents like this?"

"Don't say such stupid things." I muttered my face reddening.

He grinned at me. "You know, I really love you Angel."

I ignored him my face still flushed. "You talk to kids pretty easily."

"I guess, I had to take care of some back home, I have a lot of siblings."

"Really? Hard to believe you're the leader PandOra." I commented.

"Even as the leader, I do have family." He said relaxing on the fence behind us. "Good thing you're warming up to us though."

"As if."

"You could've ran when we met the kid, why didn't you?" Syaoran grinned at me.

I shut my mouth I didn't even realize it.

"Oh, it seems like he found his parents." Syaoran pointed towards the park.

I looked and saw Kyo embracing two nervous parents. I smiled. "That's a good thing."

Syaoran smiled as well. "Yeah, it is." He waved at Kyo as he waved back.

"Since that's over and done with I'm going to escape now." I stated calmly.

He smirked as he turned towards me. "Okay, I bothered you enough, did you have fun?"

I looked at him haughtily, but when I saw him grin, the smugness washed away. My mind ran through the events today, the talking, the competition, the anger, and the laughter. I smiled. "Yeah, I did."

* * *

***Comments/Reviews are always appreciated =)**  
**-xoxo**  
**Yuukiri**


	17. Death is Absolute

**Heya! I know my whole update every two weeks things is a complete lie at this point but you dont worry about me dropping this story or anything, I mean I even took the effort to rewrite this thing so I'm not gonna give up on it that easily XD**

**Death is Absolute **

I tapped my foot impatiently on the cobblestone floor, my eyes looking sharply at the center clock tower. It was a quarter past twelve; I hate people who come late to something they suggested themselves. I sighed, looked at the clock aned sighed again. I should just leave, why should _I _have to wait for them anyway? I groaned, cool it Yukari, this is for your revenge, just bare it for another few months or so and you'll never have to deal with them again. _Just a little longer._ I glanced at the board for the Christmas day countdown. Today's the sixth, the sixth of December. I sighed, how nostalgic, I need to go _there_ later.

"Angel!"

I stumbled forward as Syaoran had so splendidly decided to hug me from behind. I elbowed him, releasing my neck from his embrace.

"Ouch." He muttered as he took a step back. "Harsh as usual Angel, it's amazing you still have the energy to hit me."

I standoffish pout as I observed the approaching fools.

"You actually came." Meiling sighed as she came up behind Syaoran.

"Doubting me already? Where's the so-called trust you guys mentioned?"

"We weren't doubting you." Eriol sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I glowered at him.

"Well not in that way, it's just that we weren't sure you'd want to come after everything. Plus we we're pretty sure that you were still pretty mad about Syao taking you on a date."

"What're you talking about Eriol? Angel and I had a great date." Syaoran sang childishly.

"That's only your opinion Syao." Meiling sighed as she shook her head.

I scoffed. "So he told you about that did he? Well, just to reassure you, I _didn't_ want to come, I just don't like breaking promises."

"I really wonder where you get that iron-clad rule of yours, especially since it doesn't seem to give you much happiness when you follow it." Tomoyo commented in wonder.

I shrugged apathetic to the whole situation now. "It's nothing really, it's just that someone taught me that once you've made a promise, you should never go back on it. No matter the circumstances, because the people who do that, are the worst." Isn't that right? Akemi.

"Someone, I find it odd that you would listen to a complete random stranger. Was that person perhaps a friend?" Eriol inquired cautiously.

"Really Angel? There was someone like that?" Syaoran added in cheerfully.

"Syao." Tomoyo hushed sharply.

I opened my mouth, to say no, but the words couldn't come out. I closed my mouth as I noticed their curious faces. Syaoran face was full of childish innocence and curiosity; it was the kind of face I haven't seen in a while. There was only one other person who approached me with such innocence. _'Her… Akemi, you're one of the things I can't lie about.'_ I smiled as my eyes gazed nostalgia into the distance, "I guess you could say that." I wished I could see her face like that once more.

"Do you guys still keep in contact?" Meiling asked.

My eyes darkened instantly. "She died, a long time ago."

"Eh?" Tomoyo voiced out as the others began to look at me with compassion and regret. "Why…?"

"Tomoyo!"

"Ah! Sorry, for being so rude."

I looked at her my gaze listless and indifferent. "Because she got too close to me she ended up dying in a regretful and foolish way." I noticed their expressions and answered the question in their minds. "No, it had nothing to do with my occupation, it was just a common, everyday incident that would hardly be newsworthy. Now then, shall we go? Didn't you people have something planned for us today?"

They looked hesitant at first, but soon broke out into a smile as they said. "Yeah!"

"So what is the destination for today?" I inquired.

"No where in particular, we're just window shopping today." Tomoyo smiled.

I scoffed, in this weather? Fine. "Let's get going then." As I started walking, I heard the scuffle of their footsteps follow after me.

"But we're going to try looking for a present for a friends of ours." Meiling added in.

"What kind of present are you getting? Chocolate? A gift card?" Not that I really care, but I should start trying warm up to them.

"Well it's a she, so probably jewelry or a trinket of some sort." Eriol answered.

"Any suggestions Angel?"

"Not really, I don't like doing things like that. So I doubt I'll be of any help." I replied coolly.

"Nonsense, your opinion would probably be better than those two idiots who said we should give her a love letter or books on geographical study." Tomoyo waved her hand dismissively at me.

I raised my brow at the two, seriously? "If you really ended up getting that for your friend I'd feel sorry for that poor girl."

"Not you too Angel, I've already got a lot of ridicule from those two already." Syaoran pointed at Tomoyo and Meiling as they giggled and Eriol began to whistle pretending, as this had nothing to do with him.

"Now, putting these idiots aside."

"Hey!"

"What would you suggest Ev?"

"I already told you that I'm not good at stuff like this didn't I?"

"Well, then why don't you tell us what you would like? That's where most opinions come from anyway." Tomoyo suggested.

"As her friends shouldn't you know her well enough to pick out a gift for her?"

"Well we just met her recently and she's the shy type." Tomoyo smiled.

"She wouldn't tell us anything unless we really pushed her to." Meiling put in.

"Well if it was me, I would want something convenient and necessary I suppose?" I suggested vaguely.

"What's necessary for you right now?" Eriol asked.

"Well, there's this rifle that I've wanted for a while, I tried it once, and it was amazing to use." I fingered my bottom lip, remembering the feeling I had.

"No! No guns, no violence!" Tomoyo protested as the others just shook their heads at me. Syaoran just laughed as if I said the funniest thing in the world.

I pouted. "It's not like I'm telling you to get it, I'm just saying what I would want."

"Okay, let me phrase it this way Angel. What would you want if you were an ordinary university student?" Syaoran rephrased.

"Nothing in particular."

"Yukari, a little help?" Meiling rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Can't we just look around and see if anything catches or attention?" I nodded off into the direction of the store.

"That's actually a good idea." Eriol agreed.

"The word 'actually' was unnecessary." I muttered.

"Okay let's go then!" Meiling voiced out excitedly as she and Tomoyo linked my arms and began running off.

We then began to visit countless stores in the span of three hours; I never thought I could run out of stamina. "Do we have to get the present today? We went through basically every store we saw."

"No, we have to get it today." Meiling pouted stubbornly.

I sighed as we entered the next shop. We were immediately smothered with the scent of fresh baked cookies. It was a relaxing little shop, full of woodcarvings, hand made jewelry and such. Much better than those superficial make up shops we went into, I mean like, if I have to paint my face might as well go practice shooting targets. I walked down the aisle aimlessly admiring the obvious hard work put into all the items made; you can never hate a hard working person. Too bad my admiration had to be cut short when I heard Meiling and Tomoyo's scream of excitement. I heaved a sigh as I walked towards where their voices came from, which ended up to be at the front counter. The sales clerking was giving the usual flashy business smile that will coax you to get anything that you don't actually want or need once you let your guard down.

"What is it?" I scratched my head as I heard them continue to say, 'they're so cute' or 'oh my God'.

"Look, look at this Yukari?" Meiling jabbed her fingers towards the display inside the counter.

I peered in not expecting much, my eyes panning the row of objects they we're pointing at, they were right, it was pretty. I continued to stare at the multiple necklaces. The pendants were, instead of wood, made from a sturdier source of material. They looked fragile, yet, not really. They were all sparkling, not in an overwhelming way, but enough to appreciate it. The string was compatible with it as well.

"So which one do you think is best Yuu?" Meiling asked. "I think the puppy one looks really cute."

"Shouldn't you guys pick, since you fools are the one that knows her, not me?"

"But we would still appreciate your opinion, Yuka." Tomoyo said sweetly. "I think the dolphin looks adorable, maybe I should get one myself."

I looked at apathetically. The ones they pointed out were, 'cute'. Which is not something I say a lot since it's just not in my character. The one that caught my attention was the single lone snowflake on the far left side. It was neither blue or translucent, it wasn't something you could really tell actually, but it was really, pretty, as pretty as the first snowfall. "The snowflake one looks nice." I said lamely.

"Yes!" They said in small excitement.

I raised a curious brow.

They put their hands up in defense. "Oh it's nothing Yukari. Why don't you join Eriol and Syao outside they seem so lonely by themselves."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Okay." It's not like I was going to buy anything. I exited the store to be greeted by an ecstatic Syao.

"The fact that you came out and they haven't means that they've finally picked something?"

"Why would it mean that if I come out first?" I asked, puzzled.

"Oh, nothing. Here they come." Eriol brushed off coolly.

"She finally, _finally_ took interest in something other than guns!" Tomoyo giggled as she skipped out in what seemed to be pure bliss.

"If you guys had let us shop with you I bet we could have done it faster." Syaoran complained.

"As if! Asking for your opinions is like asking an elephant to speak Latin. Stupid." Meiling smirked.

"Well at least we go it before the day ended." Eriol said peacefully, trying to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Yes!" Tomoyo grinned as she held the bag I just noticed she had up.

"So are we done for today?" I asked.

"Uh-huh!" Meiling nodded repeatedly.

"Then I'll take me leave then." I stated as I steadily headed for the intersection.

"Wait!" They all yelled as they grabbed my arm earnestly.

I turned my head. "What now? Didn't you already get the gift?"

"But we haven't given it to her yet!" Tomoyo protested.

I groaned, "It's fine if I'm not there isn't it? I don't know who she is after all."

"You _have_ to be there." Meiling emphasized.

I sighed, and then Tomoyo held up the bag at my eye level. "Don't tell me you want me to give it to her as well? Shouldn't you fools do it since you're her friends?"

"We are." Eriol scratched his head awkwardly.

"Then-"

"Angel." Syaoran smiled as I shot him a curious look. "Happy 21rst birthday!"

I stood there, frozen, my eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Happy birthday, Yukari!" Tomoyo said in glee as she held up the present for me to take.

"Why…"

"Well, it's your birthday today isn't it?" Meiling smiled enthusiastically. "We were having trouble, since you wouldn't take interest in anything."

"We thought we would never find anything." Eriol nodded.

"Thank God, you saw something liked in the end." Tomoyo began to babble on.

My mind was clouded in confusion and anger, tossing itself into chaos. "Why do you know about this date?"

They all took a step back in pure surprise. "Why? It's on your student records of course." Tomoyo answered with her voice trembling.

"There's no way that's true, so don't lie to me!" I snapped at her.

Eriol instinctively stood in front of her as if to shield her from my obvious rage. "Why can't it be true? Birthdates are always on our student records, and we can always ask the office to check for us if it's for simple information like that." He reasoned calmly.

"He's right Yukari, you can check yourself so calm down." Meiling meditated.

Syaoran tried to pat me on the shoulder reassuringly, but I swatted his hand away. "Angel…"

"That may be true, but I also know for a fact that I have always, _always_ given forged information on anything that involved me. And I remember clearly that when I filled in my student registration, I wrote 'May 1rst, 1989'." I saw their eyes widened, like a deer caught in headlights. "So why do you fools know that my real birthday is today?" I really don't care that they know my birthday I just wanted to know _why_ they know, the only people who know is Touya and, myself. It's possible that the Dealer knows as well, either way, they have been researching about me. If it was just to find out my birthday, okay whatever, but couldn't they have, as they said; looked at my student records? There's no need to specifically ask an informant for that.

I glanced at them; to see that they were at lost for words. My eyes narrowed in suspicion as I began to repeat my thoughts. "Were you getting private info about me from an informant?" I saw them visibly flinch. "I honestly don't care for things like that, if you were only asking for my birthday, but if it was only about my birthday you wanted to know about, why didn't you fools, just check out the student records? The only reason I can fathom is that you wanted know about me, not small stuff like birthdays but _real_ info. But what I really want to know is, who is it that told you?"

Tomoyo gulped before finding her voice. "Why do you want to know?"

I gave her a cold stare. "To ask him or her, how did he or she find info about me? Because I'm pretty sure that I have all the files that talked about my past life. Depending on his or her answer he or she may have to die."

"Wait! Before we go into 'don't kill people' thing, what did you mean that you forged all your info?" Meiling pointed her finger questioning me.

"I meant that everything and anything on my student records is a fake." Fuck, I didn't mean to blurt that out, it just slipped through so easily.

Eriol held a calm pose as he asked. "Specifically?"

I continued to glower at them callously; I had to keep up my front. "Meaning everything from my stated previous school records, birthdays, birthplace to my name is incorrect."

"Wait did you just say your _name_?" Meiling cried out incredulously. "So you mean what we've been calling you, your name Miyake Yukari, is not your real name?"

"Come on, you can't obviously expect that an assassin such as myself would do something as foolish as giving out my real name. Does it really matter anyways? It is simply a name."

"Syao, are you listening to this? The girl you call your first love is telling us that everything we know about her is lie." Meiling whined to Syaoran imploringly.

Syaoran, I almost forgot that he was there, what does he think of me now? I stopped, why should I care what _he_ thinks about me? Syaoran's laughter broke my thoughts.

"Syao?" Stuttered out Meiling.

"And? Are you going to accept our birthday gift or not, Angel."

I looked at him in pure astonishment. "Are you serious?" Did he not grasp the situation?

"Syao! Rather than that, shouldn't you be more worried about how everything we knew about Yukari, no, _her,_ was practically a lie?" Meiling shouted at him.

He chuckled. "Does it really matter? Just like Angel said, a name is just a name. It doesn't define who we are. Even if her name is not what she told us, doesn't the days we spent with Angel, defines who she really is?"

"Syao?" Eriol called out with uncertainty.

"Stubborn, short-tempered, not to be messed with, but her caring side would show through at times. Our one and only Angel."

I couldn't help let a maniacal laughter. "I've always thought this, but don't you have a few loose screws in your head? Fool."

He simply smiled. "Even if Miyake Yukari, was not the name your parents gave you at your date of birth. To us, you are Yukari, isn't that good enough? And tons of people changed their names before guys, it's not that big of a deal."

I stood there stunned. As Tomoyo clapped her hands and smiled. "Yes you're right we were overreacting too much. Sorry, Yukari."

Eriol followed Tomoyo's actions and gave an small apologetic head bow, and Meiling showed an 'I lose' kind of face. Were they all wrong in the head? But, this was my chance. "So? Are you going to tell me who told you about me?"

"Sorry but we can't say, it's against the code." Tomoyo said regretfully.

I frowned, because I knew it was true, I too shouldn't be talking about people like The Dealer, so I let it off. "Then, what else do you know about me?"

"Hmm even if you say that, it's not really anything important." Eriol fumbled.

"I'll be the one who decides that."

"Well, stuff such as your birth place, accidents you were involved in and such."

I frowned, accidents? Could they possibly know about that? No, I shouldn't mention it, or else they would know something is up.

"Well then, once more from the beginning." Tomoyo sang before taking a deep breath. "Happy birthday Yukari!" She held out the bag to me for the second time.

I frowned I really didn't want to go back to that topic. I have to be more polite this time around, because I know that this had nothing to do with them. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept that."

"Eh? Why not?" Tomoyo looked at me; her eyes glittered in disappointment.

"I had never planned to celebrate my birthday again and I have no reason to accept your gift."

"No reason-, do you really need a reason? We just wanted to give you something for your birthday isn't that good enough?" Tomoyo insisted.

"To receive something, feels like I'm celebrating today, even though I'm never pleased, when the 6th of December comes around." My voice began to trail off.

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

I gave her a smug look. "Should it matter? To you that is."

"If you're not going to take the gift we spent all day searching for or tell us anything about your true identity." Meiling made quotation marks in the air. "I think we're putting up with this ridiculous situation pretty well. We at least deserve to know the reason why you won't accept it."

"I never asked for a gift, nor did I say you needed to as you said 'put up with the situation.' My identity is also irrelevant. No matter what you say, in the end, I have never once forced you to do anything." I stuck my nose in the air.

"We already came this far, you told us what your true occupation was and we told you our secrets so can't you say we developed some level of trust?" Eriol pointed out.

I sighed. "You fools don't understand anything, I don't believe in weak little bonds such as trust."

"It's you who doesn't understand anything. Why won't you believe us when we say that we want to be with you?" Meiling began to shout.

"Don't make me repeat myself, I already told you that I don't believe in weak ties such as trust, belief and love."

"Why didn't you include friendship?" Syaoran asked abruptly. I narrowed my eyes at him as he continued. "Friendship is based on trust and love so why would you believe in friendship?"

"Why? Since love and trust are already on the list wouldn't that be repetitive?"

"Wrong, its because you do know it exists that you wont mention it."

"Nonsense, isn't it the task that you people placed on yourselves to change my perspective of things? Arguing with me here isn't going to do anything." I sighed as I changed the topic.

"Then at least help us out and accept the damn gift!" Meiling yelled.

"No."

"We won't accept that answer if you want give us a reason."

"Then it's your own problem isn't it?"

"Why you-"

"Meiling, calm down." Tomoyo soothed before turning to me and once again thrust the bag into my face. "Please accept this."

I looked at her hands, her fingers were clutching on to the sides of the bag so hard that the bad looked crushed. _'If you want to hate me, you are always free to.' _"Why wont you hate me? It's so much easier that way, for you and for me."

"Don't you mean for you?" Eriol corrected.

I eyed him suspiciously. "If that's how you want to see it."

"That is the way we see it." Eriol confirmed. "True it may be a lot simpler to just leave you alone, especially since you can't even trust us enough to tell you simple things like your name."

"Eriol." Syaoran tried to cut him off but Eriol waved his had for him to stop.

"But that's just taking the easy way out, we said that we wanted to be with you, but once it gets a little rough we give up? Don't belittle us! We are stronger than that. What kind of friends do you think we are? To hate someone instead of trying to understand them is the cowardly, the _easy_ way out."

I felt pissed. Who did he think he was? Lecturing me like that. "My decisions in life have nothing to do with you."

"That's right it might have nothing to do with us and its you're right to make your own choices, we can only support and advise you at the side lines. That's why we can only ask you if the choices you've made really correct?" Eriol agreed in a disagreeable way.

"If they are my choices to make then don't question if what I'm doing is correct or incorrect." I snapped at him.

"We tried so hard to understand can't you at least accept that we care?" Meiling snapped back. "Tomoyo is too kind to express any anger, but if you keep rejecting her like that she'd really cry!"

"Either way my final answer is no, I will not accept the damn gift that I have never even asked for in the first place!" I flung my hand out to emphasize my emotions. My hand accidentally swatted the gift into the air across the sidewalk and in the middle of the intersection. Tomoyo immediately ran to pick it up, good thing the light was red and no cars were running. That's what I thought, but; as if fate decided it wanted to play a cruel trick, the exact moment she reached the package the light turned green. I could practically hear the sound of engines revving, and like it was in slow motion cars began to drive forward. Tomoyo, like the airhead she was got up after picking up the package and stood there like a deer in headlights.

"Tomoyo!" The other fools screamed.

Fools, as if that was going to help, if screaming her name helped, _she_ would have been save too. Images flashed in my mind, the sound of cars screeching to a stop, the screams of panic, ambulance rushing to help, splattered blood across the row and the feeling of impending doom, of not being able to do anything. I bit my lip, I never wanted, at any cost, to see that scene again, or to feel that way again. I _will_ not see that happen again.

I dashed forward as if the wind was carrying me, my feet skidded on the iced sidewalk gaining distance for me. I didn't think I would make it, everything was such as blur, and the only thing I could see clearly was the back of Tomoyo's jacket. Then, as if it were my ticket to revenge or my life line I grabbed the hood of her jacket and pulled her into my embrace while simultaneously jumping back. Willing myself to make it, I was surprised that I had time to think about what an fool Tomoyo was.

As we landed somewhat safely on the sidewalk, I could hear the yells of angry drivers telling us to watch where we're going. I used my hands to bring us further away from the edge of the road. I heard the scuttling footsteps approaching us from behind.

"Angel! Are you alright? That was reckless!"

"Tomoyo honey, are you okay? Speak to me!"

I rolled my eyes at their panic; only Meiling was calm, for once. "For someone who doesn't give a damn about us, you sure ran pretty fast."

I glared at her. It wasn't like it was because it was Tomoyo I ran so desperately; I just didn't want the same thing to happen again, or to feel my own helplessness. I looked at Tomoyo who seemed okay, but she somehow ended up clutching my jacket and sobbing her eyes out. If she was that scared she could of moved instead of just standing there. I began to direct my anger at her. "What were you thinking you fool? Did you think that was a peachy time to stand in the middle of the road?"

"Yukari you don't have to yell at her." Eriol tried to reprimand me; the typical 'don't you yell at my girlfriend' boyfriend. "Can't you see that she's in shock?"

"Did you really think that package is that important? Something like that, you can just go buy it again, but your _life, _this life you hold isn't something you can just buy an replacement for." Tomoyo looked at me wide-eyed her eyes still streaming with tears. "Didn't you think about how sad these fools of friends of yours would be? And considering their abnormal reactions to situations they'd probably go into depression! Looking two ways before crossing the street is something a child can do better than you."

"That's enough." Eriol said sternly.

"Listen Tomoyo, even though it's the car that hits the person, that it's the car that kills the person, the only one at fault is the person who foolishly decides that it's a good time to walk on the road just to pick something up." I placed my hand above her chest. "This life you hold is your responsibility to take care of, no one else can do it. Never forget that there are people in this world wants you to live."

"Well if someone just took the package she wouldn't have to go after it." Meiling noted sarcastically.

I glowered at her. "If you fools didn't decide to get me a gift, we wouldn't have this situation at all."

"I just wanted." Tomoyo hiccuped. "For you to accept it Yukari, but you wouldn't even us tell us _why_ you wouldn't take it, I thought you still didn't want to be with us or that you thought we were doing this for self satisfaction." Another hiccup. "And then you said you weren't mad about us knowing your birthday but you had that look or suspicion in your eye, that we had some motive for being with you. We just wanted you to feel like we _did_ want you with us."

I continued to look at her with anger. If she knew all that then why didn't she leave me alone? "That's not it." I grinded out.

"Then what is it?" Tomoyo yelled back, it was the first time for me to see Tomoyo yell out with such emotion, it surprised me.

To me however, I couldn't really worry about anything except the bitterness I felt. "It has nothing-"

"-to do with us. Right? Angel." Syaoran, he always said things when I didn't want him to. "I'm sorry to say Angel, but we are human so we have feelings too so of course we also get frustrated when our feelings don't get through. If your not going to accept something at last tell us why."

I began to say something but Tomoyo cut me off. "I really can't take it anymore, the way you try to close yourself off. No matter what we do, you won't believe us! Just what do we need to do for you to trust us? Are we that hateful in your eyes? Do we really look like we have another reason to be with you except for friendship? You told us, that you used to have someone 'like' a friend" I flinched. "So why can't you think of us as a friend or 'like' a friend? Why won't you accept anything we say for what it is? Is it really that horrible to accept gifts from us? Is it really that, frightening to believe in us?"

My eyes widened in contempt as I gritted my teeth, Tomoyo was at this moment the one who was pissing me off the most. I pushed her to the ground harshly as I scorned on top of her. "You want to know why? Fine." I saw her eyes flash with worry as she gulped down air.

"Hey-" Eriol tried to intervene but Syaoran stopped him.

"I have never enjoyed my birthday before until _she_ came along, like you fools, she always approached me without fear, disdain or misplaced judgment. She had always, smiled at me. She, unlike you fools never knew my real birthday because she was just an ordinary everyday high school girl. So she only knew my birthday as it is in the school records. But, one day, we had a fight about something, something that I can't stop but laugh at how ridiculous it was. And like always she would always be the one who would be the first to try apologizing. But, I who was as stubborn as I am today couldn't forgive her; I avoided her, I didn't see her for weeks. Soon, on this very day five years ago, she and I coincidentally met, I immediately walked away and she ran after me."

I gulped, I should shut up right now, but I can't stop, neither this, nor the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "I crossed the intersection of a road even though I saw the walkway sign flashing red. She, without hesitation followed me, as she continued to call after me countless of times. And because she dropped something midway, she had to stop and pick it up. And that item, was my birthday gift."

"By then, the stoplight had already changed from red to green and even though she saw the car coming towards her, even though she had time to get out of the way. She just stood there. And I just happened to turn around that exact moment to tell her to go away; the car had already hit her and then-" There was nothing more to tell. I moved one of my hands onto my face as if to hide away the sadness I felt. The other gripping tightly on Tomoyo's shirt I closed my eyes as I turned my head away. '_The tears, won't stop falling.'_ "-She died."

* * *

**-OoOoOhhh there it is! What do you think?**

***Comments/Reviews are really appreciated!  
Thanks for Reading! As always~  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri**


	18. Old Friends

**Heheheh I'm getting faster aren't I? Aren't you proud of me? Actually I'm hoping to Finnish updating this whole story before Christmas 'cause I'll definitely be busy by then X_X. And now, for chapter 18! What shall we discover next~?**

**Old Friends**

"_She died."_

She died, just like that, without warning, without goodbyes. I couldn't help but laugh at the dry humor of my life. I, an assassin can determine the death of others but I couldn't do anything to prevent the death of one high school girl.

_ "Akemi! Akemi! Open you eyes! Why didn't you move? You had time to get away!" I yelled at her desperately. I clutched her bloody clothing as I supported her with my arms._

_ "Madi…Thank God." She coughed out, her voice was breaking, and deep breaths were being taken. "I didn't want to lose sight of you."_

_ "What do you mean Thank God? You're dying you know!" I screamed at her in panic._

_ She clasped her hand onto mine, using her soft grey eyes to stare into mine. "Madi, I'm so sorry."_

_ My eyes widened as tears began to fall. "What, what are you saying at a time like this? That doesn't matter right now!"_

_ "No, I must've really hurt you didn't I? Even though before we met, you never really trusted anyone right? And even though you trusted me I betrayed that trust. Not a single excuse can be used for what I did."_

_ "Stop talking, you're wasting your energy!"_

_ She shook her head. "Even though there is no excuse for what I did, please believe me when I say this, Madi. -" She coughed making my grip tightened. "I really love you, because no matter what you heard about me." What I hear about her? Is she talking about her family situation? It wasn't even her fault! "You always stood up for me and believed in me. Even though to I think that I still did that to you." Tears were beginning to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry Madi. I'm so, so sorry."_

_ "It's okay, don't worry about it, I don't hate you, I could never hate you." How could I? You, the only person who still smiles at me so genuinely._

_She looked at me shocked, before smiling. "Your as kind as always."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Thank you, Madi."_

'Thank you' those were her last words, she had lost consciousness after that and had been sent to the hospital, only to find, out she was brain dead. What God? There's no such person, such convenient person who could exist. If He did, why didn't he save her? The one person who I thought could live happily with, why did fate have to take her away? Was it because I doubted her that one time? For that period of time that I thought I would never forgive her for. Was my doubt the cause of her death? So, I can't even have one person to believe in?

But, Akemi, who was foolish enough to stand still while a car was coming toward her, is at fault as well. If she had just gotten out of the way, maybe I wouldn't feel this bitterness that I feel today. I bit my lip why did it have to be her? Out of all the fools in the world why did it have to be her?

"Then why? Why won't you believe us? Since there was someone who you did trust once in your life." Meiling implored confused.

"She _betrayed _me." I said my voice just above a whisper. "Even though I trusted her the most." I got off Tomoyo and she was immediately snatched and embraced by Brain.

"But, until her last breathe she came after you, hoping for you to forgive her didn't she? Are you so petty that you'll hate a girl even after she tried her best to apologize? Even if she never put it in words-" Meiling's voice trailed off.

"Aren't the memories you made with her good enough to know that she loved you? And that even when she died, that wouldn't change?" Tomoyo continued.

I never said I hated her, I frowned, and it's just that there was one thing that kept on bothering me. The same quality that you fools have. I noticed Syaoran was staring at me, complex.

"Why are you so mad a girl even after her death? What act could she possibly have done that caused so much betrayal that you can't even forgive her for it." Eriol asked accusingly, I guess he's still angry about the thing with his girlfriend. It's nice to know that I'll be glared at even though I just saved her life.

My frown deepened. _'That's not it.'_

"Wait, Eriol." Syaoran raised his hand. "I don't think that's it."

I was slightly surprised but I kept my mouth shut.

"Then what is it?" Tomoyo whispered as she wiped her tears.

"Wait let me try something just to make sure." He said as he approached me.

I was confused at his actions and wiped my tears defensively as I said. "What?"

"Angel, why are you so angry at a girl even after her death, is she that hateful?"

I frowned again.

"Ah there it is."

_'What?'_

"What is it Syao?" Said Meiling as she began to inspect my face as well.

"Angel did you know, that whenever we asked 'why do you hate her so much?' or mention the word hateful, you flinched? Not obviously but, obvious enough to tell." Syaoran smiled at me.

I frowned again. "So?" I asked maybe a bit too defensively.

"That's why I think that, you're not mad because she _didn't apologize. _It's because she _did _apologize, that's why you're mad. It conflicts with your beliefs. She tried to apologize didn't she? But when you finally decided to put down you beliefs and accept her apology, she died. That's why," He paused, a smile beginning to grace his lips. "You don't want us to die do you? You have this setting in your mind that if anyone ever got close to you, they'd die. That's why you try so hard, it's not that you don't believe, it's that you believe in it that scares you. You can't _stop _believing. And the main reason why things like love, friendship, trust scare you is because the one thing they have in common, they're erratic. You can't control it, that's why you're scared that, anything like that has the possibility to change what you planned for your life already. Am I right Angel? ."

I automatically took a step back. I knew it, I should have kept my mouth shut, I should've stayed away from these people from the very beginning. I always was the type to be easily read once I let one little thing out.

"Is it because you think she hates that you can't forgive yourself either?"

'_Yes and no.'_ "It's not that, it's _why_ she _doesn't_ hate me. I know she doesn't hate me, but she should, she has the right. So why won't she? I can't even forgive myself, for letting that happen to her."

"You didn't do anything wrong Angel, it was an accident."

"If I wasn't so stubborn! If I just accepted her apology, the first time around, that car wouldn't have hit her she wouldn't have _died. _And she doesn't hate me for it, not the slightest malice in her eyes when she looked at me, she just, _smiled_. As if, everything was okay."

"She knew it was too late for her, so she didn't want you to live life hating yourself. You were her friend."

"But! Don't you thinks it's slightest bit abnormal? I just took away her life, her dreams I just dashed it away for no good reason. Hate I can handle, because it's an understandable reaction, but smiling? And, she didn't even know the real me." I gripped my hand tightly against my heart. "I never told her anything, all she knew was a character I fabricated and identity that was never real. All she saw was a girl named Madeline, because I couldn't trust her."

"Do you want her to hate you that much?"

"Yes! She should and I want her to or at least pass away without seeming as if I did nothing wrong!"

"You didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident."

I laughed crazily. "You know what she said to me? Something, after all these years confused me to no end?"

"She told me _thank you. _She thanked me, her _killer_._"_ I looked at them. "I didn't lie to you fools when I said I didn't mind being alone, despite what I've said today. It's just-" I'm scared. I'm scared that when I _gain _something I would eventually lose it. No matter how many precious memories or pieces of happiness I gather it would always, always be snatched away in a single moment. That moment is what I dread the most. That's why; I would rather be the one who takes than the one who receives. That way, I would never have anything taken away from me. I'm such a coward.

"Just what?" Meiling asked tensely.

"Nothing." I gave her cynical smile, it was funny to see the one who is usually most fired up about things, to be acting so nervously. "It's just, that in the end, I really do hate you fools."

They flinched. "Well, thanks for telling us straight in the face instead of acting like it for once." Meiling sneered sarcastically; she had gotten her spunk back. "For the record I hate you too."

I sighed at her, skeptic about my actions today. "Then, don't talk to me anymore, don't call my name anymore and don't ever, call us friends again." I turned away. I was so tired of it all, that I was almost overwhelmed with confusion when I felt someone embrace me from behind. For a second I relaxed the arms encircling my waist were so sturdy, so _warm_ that I thought I could finally let go of it all. Instead, I froze.

"Don't say that." Syaoran paused before he said. "Please." I felt his breath tickle my ear softly. I could see his breaths appear in small clouds in the frosty air.

"Say what?" I asked trying to level my tone of surprise. He sounded so defeated.

"That you hate us, that you hate." He paused again before he whispered. "Me."

I forced out a mocking chuckle. "Excuse me? This is not the first time I've said that or shown it."

He didn't retort to my comment, it's as if he didn't hear it at all. "I love you."

I froze as I felt my insides heat up, there it was, that feeling again. I managed to muster out a few words in reply. "I've already told you to stop joking around."

"And I've told _you_ every time that I'm not." He gritted out, his tone slightly raised. He tightened his embrace; I took a deep intake of air. "I'm not staying with you to annoy you. I'm not by your side for self-satisfaction. I'm there for _you_ because I love you."

"Syao!" Meiling said in a tone of complaint.

"Shut up Meiling, I really don't care about what you have to say about this anymore." He spat back with as much force. He leaned in to my ear again.  
"Don't say that you don't believe love, because I know you do. I know you think, that no one, would have ever loved you but I do. It's not a matter of reason I just do. And even though I never really shown it, every time you've told me that you _hated _me, I felt torn. I really, never had felt this way about anyone else so please don't say that you hate me."

"Ridiculous." I coughed out.

"It's _not _ridiculous, no matter what you say, or do, I wont leave your side. I'll be with you no matter how much you dislike it. I know you're afraid of things, half of the things you wont even tell us. But, don't be scared of getting hurt, don't close yourself off to protect yourself. Don't be afraid of falling because I'll _always _be there to catch you."

I gripped my hands, I felt embarrassed, infuriated and frustrated all at once. How dare _he_ speak as if he knew how _I_ felt? How _dare_ he even try to say that he'd always be there? I felt I should be furious, but why did I feel so warm? I pulled myself together as I slapped his hands away and began to stalk off. I stopped as my caught sight of the blue and slightly crumpled present.

_"Hey, hey Madi!"_

"_What is it now Akemi?"_

"_Why do you have to say it in that way? I'll forgive you this once since it's a special day."_

"_And what day is that?"_

"_Haha Happy Birthday Madi!"_

"_Akemi, I told you that I don't like celebrating my birthday."_

"_I know, but isn't okay to do things that you don't like once in a while? You never know what will happen after all. Who knows, you might come to like your birthday!"_

"_Hmm."_

"_Don't show such a disgusted face! You never take a chance Madi, that's your problem. Even if you had one or two bad birthdays, you can't always say the next one will be the same too!"_

I sighed. _'I never take chances, huh.'_ I rolled my eyes at the stupidity at the time and place to remember my small events like that. _'Memories.' _

"_Aren't the memories you made with her good enough to know that she loved you? And that even when she died, that wouldn't change?"_

My eyes narrowed, I didn't know how to answer that, no, I just wasn't confident enough to say yes. I looked up and realized it had started to snow. It seems that every time something I don't like happens, it snows. Does it mean I'm doomed whenever it snows? Akemi, ever since I entered this town, I've started doubting myself, taking actions I usually wouldn't. I am, without doubt changing, whether I wish to or not. I'm also finding it harder and harder to not think about you. I began to walk again as I felt their heated gazes on my back. I crossed the street as I thought. What changed? Why am I changing? And, why am I admitting it at all? I began to quicken my pace. _'Akemi, I want to see you.'_

I stepped onto the grass of the Pennbrook Graveyard; it was a miracle I didn't get into an accident with the way I was driving or a speed ticket for that matter. I pulled the six irises from the car; they were freshly cut, with no specific colour just like how Akemi gave them to me every week. I walked up the steep hill as I did every year I came. I couldn't believe that I had almost forgotten to come today. Every time I came here, climbing this hill was like a challenge to me. I felt that it was saying 'go away' you don't deserve to be here.

Every time I think, why did that have to happen? Why did we have to fight? Do you hate me? Did you really like me? Why did I have to meet you? I smiled sadly, the fight we had was so stupid, I don't know why I was so mad, no, I know exactly why. It was so childish yet I can't forgive it, the betrayal I can't forgive _him. _The bitterness of that day and the weeks before that day remains in my mouth. I took a deep intake of breath when I reached the top. I looked towards the grave I faced before many times, it had always been empty since no one but her family visits, but they always visits in early morning or night. I sighed; I'd rather avoid other people from my past if I could.

I saw the back of the gravestone, I groaned, I usually arrive from the front but I took a different route today. I blinked a few times to clear my vision; it was still snowing after three hours. I sighed again as I remembered that three hours prior I had left without a word, it was probably because I was trying to deny the reality that it even happened. Love confessions are not something I'm used to, I don't even know if it's for real. There was only one other confession I've answered and that was five years ago. I frowned when I realized that someone else was there, and my frown deepened when I saw that he knew I was there. Our gaze connected as both of out eyes widened in revelation. My face wrenched in shock. "You-!"

I saw him swallow as he took time to compose himself. "Hey, long time no see."

I glared at him. Why was he here? I hadn't even caught a glimpse of him for the past five years and suddenly I bump into him? What in the seven depths of hell is going on with today?

"Madeline."

* * *

**Oh oh! Who's this? Any guesses? If someone guesses correctly maybe I'll update another chapter~**  
**One past is revealed and another mystery shows up! Gee I hope this makes you want to keep on reading!**  
***Please review, it gives me energy and I actually get ideas from your reviews =P**  
**-Thanks for reading guys!-**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	19. Smile

**Ding! Ding! Ding! Congrats to Ceesy5 you guessed correctly XD I didn't think that someone would actually guess it... I know you had two choices, but you'll have to read on if you want to see which one was correct =P And hopefully this chapter came fast enough for everyone! =)  
**

**Smile**

"_Hey Madi"_

"_You again? I told you to leave me alone."_

"_You're saying that again. I don't want to, and can you stop looking so tensely it's as if you think I'm going to attack you or something."_

"_Are you?"_

"_Of course not how can you even suggest that?"_

"_Because I know the difference between reality and fantasy."_

"_Aha! I bet it's because of that grouchy face of yours all the time that you keep thinking that. Here, I'll help you loosen up."_

"_Hey! Stop that! Let go of my cheeks!"_

_ "Haha then stop being so distrustful, everyone is not your enemy. I bet you would be better off that way. Everyone should be."_

_ "Fool."_

_ "I would rather be one then think negatively my entire life."_

_ "Is that right?"_

_ "Come on Madi, smile!"_

"So, how have you been?" He approached me slowly and warily.

"What do you think? Takashi." I sneered curtly. He looked the same as ever, maybe a bit older but not much of a difference. He wore a long leather jacket, his mouth covered by a green plaid muffler.

"You're as cold as ever." He chuckled sadly. "And more beautiful than before."

"You flatter me." I crossed my arms. "Why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" He countered. He looked back to the grave again after he glanced at my hand that held the irises. "You brought them again huh?" He whispered warmly, he smiled.

"What do you mean again?" I growled.

He raised his hands like a shield. "Hey I'm trying to be civil here." He joked.

I growled again, I hated how he was acting as if nothing happened as if we were friends. I crossed my arms. "Alright. What do you mean by _again?_ Takashi."

"Hey don't assume that this is the first time I came here, I see you every year. I was surprised that you came later than me this time. You always came here at twelve p.m. rain or shine, well snow or shine in this case." He gave a shrug.

"Oh of course." The words rolled off my tongue sarcastically. "_Of course_ you would come here every year, maybe every week. You guys after all were _dating._" He flinched as I frowned I didn't mean for that to come out.

"I knew it." He whispered sadly. "You still hate me don't you?" He looked at me with his cerulean eyes, the eyes that used to bring me such warmth just brings me anger.

"No of course not why would I?" I scoffed mockingly. "All you did was date my best friend which is not a crime."

"Except the thing was." He cut me off. "Before I was dating Akemi and during the time I dated Akemi I was dating you."

"Oh you actually remembered?" I smirked.

"Damn it Madi, do you have to sound like I tried to murder you?" He gritted his teeth.

I smiled almost maniacally. "You may have not murdered me, but someone still died." I pointed at the gravestone as I shouted the last part. "And don't call me Madi, you don't have the right to call me that."

"I know!" He shouted as he turned around, gripping his hair. "I know."

It was like I was a teenager again. "If you just broke up with me first-"

"And then go out with Akemi? You think that would have made it any better?" He shouted back.

"I would I have sorted myself out! And yes! It's way better than sneaking around my back, at least I would've found out by you guys telling me! Instead of me just coincidently seeing you guy coming out from a movie theater and kissing right in front of my eyes. You guys even went as far as lying to me, Akemi said she was going to visit your grandma and you said you were going to ski with some of your buddies. You guys purposely lied to me! You guys _betrayed_ me." I looked at him my eyes accused him with hatred.

He looked at me, his eyes were tearing with regret but I didn't care. He massaged his forehead. "Look Madi, I know I hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt _me? _Takashi! You _knew _that I had trouble with trusting people. You _knew _how _hurt," _I made air quotes. "I'd be if you had betrayed me in any way. And yet, you had to do it in the worst way, you had to do it with my best friend." I screamed. I knew it was unfair to blame it on Takashi; Akemi was a better choice than I was for a girlfriend and _I _was the one who killed Akemi.

"I know."

"But you know what? After all these years I could really care less right now, right now I can't even erase the guilt I feel from Akemi dying." I patted my chest. "If you wanted to date Akemi you didn't have to get through me to do that. You could've just asked her out she probably would've accepted, you didn't have to play with my feelings. You betrayed me, both you and Akemi. And I would never forgive you for that." Why are you agreeing with me? You should say it was my fault that she died. I need you to blame me to say it was my fault.

"Wait a minute, you want to blame me, fine. But don't blame Akemi, I, I." His face wrenched in guilt. "First off, I didn't date you 'cause I wanted to date Akemi. I wanted to date you because I _did_ like you. You were, so elegant, so strong and so fragile, that I couldn't help but want to hold you. I had no ulterior motives. It's just that, while we were dating, I had gotten closer to Akemi because she was always thinking of you, you know? Always trying to find things that would make you happy. I got pulled in to help with her schemes and I ended up spending more time with her. So it kind of just happened you know?"

I scorned at him. "I don't give a damn of what happened Takashi or how. It happened and that's all that matters." _Say it._ _Somebody_ say it was my fault.

"No!" He fought back. "I need you to understand that Akemi never betrayed you."

"Ha! Don't give me that crap."

"She- I forced her, coerced her into coming on a date with me. It was just that one time and then you saw us." He heaved a groan. "And after that she wouldn't talk to me, and whenever I saw her she would always be chasing after you or she'd be crying, all by herself. That's why I wanted to tell you this, that if you wanted to blame someone, blame me. I knew you hadn't trusted easily when you first came and I betrayed you, even though I promised I wouldn't. This is why finally, today, I mustered up the courage to apologize so from the bottom of my heart I am so sorry Madi. You don't have to forgive me, just forgive Akemi 'cause I know that more than me, or anyone else she loved you the most."

"I don't care! Then why did she do it in the first place?" I was taken aback by his words. She did that? It was like that? I knew I didn't blame Akemi for anything, but some part of me just wont let go. Why didn't she tell me? I narrowed my eyes, it's because I wouldn't let her.

"I told you I forced her-"

"Trying to get some self satisfaction from being the hero Takashi? Trying to take all the blame?" I accused. Akemi, Akemi, you did so much, I'm sorry for doubting you, I'm so sorry. Blood was beginning to rush to my head.

"Yes-! No! Stop being so damn stubborn!" He stared at me sternly in the eye.

"I'm not being stubborn, I'm stating the fact."

"I just don't want you to blame yourself anymore either." He shouted out.

I froze. "What?"

"I know you Madi, I known you since we were fifteen. I know that even though back then you said you hated us, I knew it wasn't true."

"I hated you guys!" I denied strongly.

"You might've but I knew, that if either of us were in any danger you would have, without a second thought, came to help us. You're just kind that way." His began to whisper. "You feel guilty, I know you do, about what happened to Akemi. The hate you felt back then? You know just as well as I do was never real, it was just a spat, a bump in your relationship. The only person you hate now is probably me because you need someone to blame, and it's not wrongly placed so I accept that. But I know you just as well as you know me, that you loved Akemi and you still do now. You definitely, forgave Akemi long before the accident but your pride was unwilling to let you admit it. And now, you hate yourself for letting your pride for not letting you tell her that you forgave her."

"You have no proof of that!" I yelled back ignoring the pain I see on his face, denying that he felt any at all.

He let out a small laugh. "Madi did you notice? That you said 'hated' not hate. You forgave at least her if not me as well, five years ago."

I took a steep back as I gritted my teeth. "I just said that by accident. I _hate _you fools."

"Then why, why do you come every year one this day and time the accident occurred." I flinched. "Why do you always bring her favourite flowers, the ones that meant so much to you and her?"

"What about you?" I interrupted him. "Don't _you _yourself hate me? After all I did kill your beloved girlfriend, the one you truly liked in the end. Even if you did like me in the beginning you obviously liked her more. Surely, you must've hated me for taking one of the greatest thing your life. No matter who it is Takashi, there's never a person who would so readily forgive someone who practically killed her! So don't you even dare try saying that you did not even blame me for a second, for what happened to Akemi! So stop acting so damn righteous!" Say it, _say it damn it!_

He glowered at me, for once in contempt. "I don't deny it, when I first heard of it, I wasn't thinking clearly or logically, so I did at first blame you."

My face fell, this was what I wanted but why did I still feel so sad?

"It didn't help either that you didn't come to her funeral, and moved the day of her funeral. Even if you didn't consider her as a friend anymore, I still expected you to come. Back then I didn't realize the one who left the irises afterwards was you until a year later." He continued. "I probably blamed you for a while, but then I also realized if I hadn't done what I did, to you and her, none of that would have even happened. But, like you I needed to blame someone, so, I chose you."

"Then what exactly do you want from me Takashi? Do you even know yourself?"

He laughed. "That continued on until the first anniversary of Akemi's death. I had gone to visit around noon, and then I saw you there. I too, wished to lash out the frustration and questions I had for why you didn't come to your best friends funeral. But I didn't, I stopped thinking that way when I saw the way you delicately place the irises on her grave. I realized then, that you were the same person who laid the irises down the day of Akemi's funeral. And then, I saw you beginning to cry. Something I never saw you do even once since we've been together. And then like a broken machine you kept repeating the phrase 'I'm sorry' over and over. I then had realized that you felt as much guilt as I did, maybe more. And, that you loved Akemi more than you have ever let on." He smiled.

"Don't decide my feelings for me!" I interrupted scowling.

"I'm not, I'm just saying what _you_ aren't willing to admit." He pronounced slowly.

"That's deciding my feelings for me you fool!" I snapped at him.

"Oh my God, I'm just saying-" He began to raise his voice.

"_Nonsense_!" I finished for him. "I hate you both!"

"Stop saying that!" He shouted he flung his hand in the air. "Akemi is here you know."

"Stop trying to tell me what to do!" I raised my hands in a frustrated motion. I just want to strangle him right now.

"Jesus Christ! You are _such_ a willful idiot!" He groaned as he grabbed my wrists as he stared down at me.

"You're the idiot here!" I glared at him using my captured wrist to try pushing him away.

"No you are!" He tightened his grip.

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No _you_ are!"

"I hate you-"

"I despise you-"

"So much!" We screamed at each other simultaneously. I took a deep breath as we glared at each other.

He tightened his grip my wrists were starting to hurt. "You hard-headed little-"

"You arrogant, cheating, pig-headed-" I said vehemently.

"Obstinate, denying, tenacious-"

"Controlling, persistent, pushy, conceiving-"

"Crazy, close-minded, cruel-"

"Fool!" I cut him off regaining my breath.

"Hypocrite!"

"Jerk!"

"Brat!"

"Imbecile!"

"Irritant!"

"Ass!"

"Ditz!"

"Cad!"

"Charlatan!"

"Queer!"

"Bitch!"

"Ha! Asshole!" I pushed him away with more forced and he fell to the ground. He still held onto me, which made me fall down with him. We both breathed heavily.

"Idiot!" He growled.

"Says the one who uses the same insult twice bastard!" I snarled back at him.

He paused; he looked at me and started laughing. I gripped the snow why the heck is he laughing? I paused to think about how childish the argument was and glanced at his face. The face I used to love seeing everyday, along with Akemi. My gaze fell to the ground. I hated Takashi I hated him so much, but I knew I just needed someone to blame. I also knew that it was time to let it go, because they both apologized to me. That probably wouldn't have been enough if they said it five years ago, but now, it was enough. I don't know, why, but my heart is at peace about this, was it because even after all that, I still felt that I loved them both? I looked at him, _'we both suffered, although I couldn't admit at first. But now I know, no, now I can admit, that he was hurting too.' _I began to laugh as well, this time, for real.

He stood and dusted the snow off his pants he gave me his hand but I turned away and got up myself. I dusted my pants as I eyed his discouraged face. Resuming my usual stoic face I added testily. "I still hate you know." He flinched. "If you had taken a different course of action, we wouldn't have to come here every year."

"I wish I did, I'm sorry." He laughed sadly trying to lighten up the mood. Hurt was clearly struck across his face.

"You being sorry doesn't change anything." I stared at him straight in the eye.

"I know." He scratched the back of his head.

I scoffed then smiled. "I lied, you were right, sometimes I'm too hardheaded for my own good."

"I, I am?" He stuttered.

"Why so shy? You were practically forcing me to believe what you were saying." I smirked. "With your foolish and willful thinking."

"Can't you be any nicer when saying that?" He smiled looking relieved.

"No, I'm a bitch aren't I?" I joked he blushed at my words. "You should know that, you known me since I was fifteen, right?" I tossed his words sarcastically back at him.

He chuckled. "Still as sassy as always. That's what I liked about you, you know, your spirit, still do actually." We began to walk towards the grave.

I bent down to place the irises in front of it. I kneeled there as I traced Akemi's name. "I liked about how naïve and foolish you were, it made me laugh."

"Hey."

"It's true." As I turned to him in a matter-of-fact manner. "Like how you said sorry, it was my fault that Akemi died you know? She knew it too."

"She doesn't blame you because she know it was just an accident."

"There's these fools back where I am now, who said the same things you did." I chuckled.

"Really?"

I turned to him again. "Why the tone of surprise?"

"Because I didn't think that you would trust anyone again after that or even tell them something that, personal." He said smoothly.

"You're right." I whispered sadly. "Did you think Akemi really liked me like she said in High school?"

"_Like_ you? No way."

My face fell, I guess that was to be expected.

"She _loved _you."

I looked at him surprised; he was smiling warmly at me.

"She had always loved you the best, you know that right? The fact that she chose to chase you, instead of staying with me, proves it."

I sighed as I stood up I gripped my air in front of my chest. I felt as if I had been saved. "I probably did, but I didn't want to believe it. She told me she loved me you know? Right before she died."

"Should've been obvious even if she didn't." He snorted.

I smiled looking longingly at the grave. "She told me _thank you_, those were her last words to me."

"That's because every time she saw you, you saved her." He looked at me with same warm kind eyes.

"Me?" I looked at him puzzled.

"You know her family situation?" He pocketed his hands.

"Yeah."

"Before you two met Akemi was pretty gloomy 'cause of that you know."

"Akemi? Now way."

He chuckled. "Remember the first day you met? When you transferred to our class?"

"_Okay class, this is Madeleine, Madeleine Rose please treat her the way you wanted to be treated." The teacher yawned boringly._

_I looked around as the class had the same expression except for a few exceptions of hooting teenage boys. I asserted myself as I introduced myself. "My name was as stated, Madeleine Rose. I will only say this once. I do not wish to mingle with any of you unless necessary. I do not wish to talk anyone of you."_

"_Oh a toughie I like that." The front guy whistled._

_I rolled my eyes._

"_There he goes again." A girl rolled her eyes. "Listen transfer student, just a warning to ya. Ya seem like you don't like trouble, so I'll tell ya its better not interact with the girlie in that back corner."_

"_Yeah, yeah, her dads a serial rapist and killer you know?" Bubble gum girl blew a bubble. "He was crazy, delusional. She might kill you. It's in her blood after all."_

_The class began to laugh and the teacher tried to calm them down but didn't say anything about the offense. I eyed the girl in the back corner who was crouched in shame her desk but showed a face of ignorance. What made me stare at her for a few seconds longer was probably because of her soft chocolate eyes, just like my fathers. Her facial expression looked as she was trying to protect herself. I titled my head, I felt irritated, 'so are you saying I'm the same as my brother just because I have the same blood as him?' _

_I began to speak coldly. "Is that so? For me I'd feel more comfortable in a room alone with her than with a bunch of fools who can laugh about rapists and murderers so casually. Just because she is related doesn't she'll turn out the same, blood relation means nothing to who you are." Touya and I are not the same. "With your greasy looking hair and abnormally large nose and disgusting choice of clothing. If you ask me I think you have a better chance of being like her father than she does, you have the personality for it after all, bubble gum girl."_

"That day, you saved her with your words."

"I did?" I was just mad; because it was like that bubble gum girl was saying that I was the same as Touya.

"You did, you _saved _her, as cheesy as it sounds, to her there was nothing more important."

I shook my head. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm not, you want more proof? Then remember those flowers she gave you every week?" He paused to wait for me to nod. "Well, then did you know that irises mean faith, hope, wisdom and most importantly it signifies that your friendship means so much to me." My eyes widened. "So doesn't that mean, that every week she was telling you that your friendship meant a lot to her?"

I smiled as I turned to the grave; tears begin to fill my eyes. "Even though you said you loved me just before you died, I couldn't believe you. I just, didn't think it was possible for someone to love a person even though that person had led her to her death. I had no redeeming qualities so it was hard to believe you loved me before that."

"What you think is horrible, may be a quality sometimes admired by others." Takashi quoted professionally.

I smiled as I put my hand against her gravestone. "I'm so sorry, and thank you for chasing after me."

Then, as if something clicked in my mind I thought. Why was I accepting it so easily? Before I would have never thought about it. Had I grown that much? I let out a small scoff maybe, just maybe before I wasn't tired of living, maybe I was just tired of all the lying, and the killing and the distrust I've always held. Just maybe, I'll try it; I'll take the chance and try it again. I'm a pro assassin aren't I? And I'm sure that the main reason I can put all this behind me, was because of those fools. I probably wanted to deny it. I kept thinking I hated you fools, but the thing that I hated most was how they were beginning to mean so much to me.

I don't know what they did that was so special that makes me think so differently now. It's just that, if I'll ever take a chance, it'll be with people who resembled you so much, Akemi. After all, the quality that I adored and always lost to is without doubt also a quality the share. It the fact that you both were complete, fools.

I felt a light touch push me a step forward, as if to say, _you can do it_. I gave a small smile. Akemi, I think that maybe I was fighting a hopeless and losing battle all this time. I should've known that I could never go back to my old ways after I met you. I had, after all saw and experienced too much of the warmth you gave me to truly it go. You had always said that the stubborn side of me would never change.

But, I can recognize, that the world around me is changing and for some reason, revenge has been slipping my mind. More than that, the issues with them were somehow becoming more important. I stood up. "I should get going. I have something I got to do."

"That's good, that you're finally moving on. Before you would just stand here for hours looking as if you were about to cry. Not that you didn't cry in the end anyway." He winked.

I looked at him with a playful eye. "You were watching me? Creep."

He laughed. "I guess I'll get going too. I'll see you next year I suppose?"

I smiled. "Yeah, get a girlfriend the next time I see you." I teased.

"Hey, leave me alone, I just haven't been that interested lately." He mumbled.

"For five years? Oh no, I never realized." I showed him a shocked expression.

"What?" He said concerned.

I smirked at him. "That you were going to change your gender preference. Good thing I broke up with you then huh?"

He blushed. "It's not like that! What about you? How about finding a guys for yourself instead of worrying about me?"

I laughed. "Actually there's this guys who said he loved me."

"Oh?"

"And his group of friends say they want to _understand _me." I said slowly.

"Are you bragging?"

"No! It's just that, I don't know if I can trust them you know?" I decided not to tell him the details. I don't want to freak him out.

"Madi, its not the matter of if you can trust them or not."

"It's not?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Its whether you _want _to trust them or not." He brushed my hair away from my eyes. "Madi, we're only human, anyone can be trusted just as much as they can't be. But humans can also change to be trusted and that's the beauty of it. We can be untrustworthy at first but feelings always change."

"Your proof?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Well you're talking to me right now aren't you? And I'm pretty sure you hated me for the past five years. Madi, feelings can change just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Just as much as there's a chance of betrayal, there's also a chance of a fulfilled bond of trust."

I giggled. "That's so cheesy Takashi, you really haven't changed."

"It's true, but I'm telling you that I think you should trust them when they say they want to be with you." He pocketed his hands again.

"Why?"

"We humans are very fickle Madi. We never really know what we want out of life till we see it. We live our lives trying to be more superior to the other people around us. Yet we always seek out to try and grab another's hand." His hips began to sway.

I let out a single laugh and looked at him perplexed. "What are you trying to say Takashi?"

"I'm saying that we can be egotistical, conceited, and foolish at times, but we can also be very warm and kind." He grinned.

I smiled. "Cheesy. I think that the possibility of betrayal is scary."

"I know, but by my book you seem to already trust them anyway, you told them about Akemi after all. But if you're still unsure, there's one advice I can give you that always works." He pointed up his index finger.

"What?"

"Did you forget? As Akemi always said-"

Realization dawned as I smiled. "When in doubt, just take a chance."

We laughed. I felt, so relieved, like I did when Akemi was alive. "Okay bye Takashi."

"See you Madi." He waved.

I faced the gravestone as smiled sweetly. "See you, Akemi."

oO0

I arrived at the university a little earlier than usual for the lecture. I had no clue what I was going to do. Even though I felt a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders, I still realized, that I had only one goal in life, and that was to kill Touya. Would Akemi forgive me, for still wanting to bring blood in my life? My eyes narrowed, either way, I needed to do it, even if I feel this momentary happiness, I know that I wont feel complete unless I kill him. The one who was cause of my mistrust of the world. I need to know that he is dead.

I approached the classroom door and saw Syaoran and the others approach from the other side. They all stiffened when they saw me too. Meiling and Eriol glared at me; I guess they both held a grudge. Tomoyo had a softer gaze but still stiff I realized she still held the crumpled blue gift.

"Angel-" Syaoran began to say.

Meiling kicked him in the leg. "Shut up, you love sick idiot."

Tomoyo took a sharp intake of breath. "Yukari, We were wrong to investigate you like that, but we wont apologize."

I raised a brow in reflex.

"And that's because you were also wrong for saying you hate us. For denying that we were friends, I realize that you had tough times and Syao suddenly confessing doesn't help much either. But." She swallowed. "We thought that we had at least got close enough for you to say that you don't hate us. We have feelings too Yukari." She sniffed as she held the up the gift. "So once again, Happy birthday Yukari." She smiled she looked sad but I guess that was to be expected.

I took a deep intake of breath. "You're right."

"What?" Eriol and Meiling said surprised.

"I have never trusted anyone in my life before since its practically made out of lies anyway and I didn't see the point. But." I gulped. "I realized-" I pause, I never apologized to anyone for something like this my entire life, how in the seven depths of hell do I apologize? I closed my eyes when I remembered what Akemi told me once.

"_Fought with Takashi again huh?"_

"_It was his fault."_

"_Geez Madi you cant really say it's his fault when you were the one who told him that you didn't care about Christmas."_

"_Well he knows that I can't express feelings like that openly. I am not going to apologize for anything."_

"_Even though you kicked him in the shin and the groin for something you told him was okay? You need to tell guys things directly or they'd never understand us girls."_

"_He's such a wuss."_

"_That he is, but sometimes you have to suck in your pride and do things you don't want to. You are the one in the wrong Madi, Takashi thinks so too, but he's just too nice to say anything, especially to you. Now lets go together and apologize okay?"_

"_Fine. How do I apologize to someone? Smack them in the back?"_

"_Madi, is it just my crazy instincts talking or have you never apologized to someone before?"_

"_Is that weird?"_

"_Yes, but that's just so like you. Okay Madi, when you apologize all you have to do is leave your ego behind. Show your sincere face and say sorry. That's it."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it."_

I blinked and looked at them straight in the eye as I stated. "I realized that I had never treated any of you with an ounce of respect, which is not usual for me. Because long ago, I knew that there are many people in this world that can and will lie. But, I had also realized that there are also people who can but won't lie, people like you fools."

Their expression loosened as they were surprised by my words.

"That is why," I continued. "I want to sincerely and honestly apologize not for just yesterday but my actions and mannerism since I met you fools. So, I'm sorry." Takashi we humans are really so fickle. A week ago I would have never believed that any of this would happen, that I would have ever forgiven you, all in one day no less.

Meiling and Eriol sort of just froze while Syaoran and Tomoyo smiled. "It's okay, thanks for telling us Yukari."

"And, I'm sorry Syaoran but I don't feel the same as you do about me."

He grinned. "It's okay, I'll just make you fall in love with me. I'm just glad that you're starting to understand."

I swallowed. "That's all I wanted to say, so-"

"Wait Yukari, we're going to have coffee later, do you want to join us?" Tomoyo interrupted.

I bit my lip. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Even though I said I would take a chance. Doing something you're not used to doing is harder than most people think. "Sorry, but no thanks." I said from reflex.

I expected Tomoyo to say something but Meiling was the one that spoke. "If you're really sorry don't you think you could spare sometime with us to have a cup of coffee?"

"Are you sure you even want me to? Meiling." The question slipped out of my mouth.

"What do you mean by that?" Meiling quickly snapped. Her hand knocked the present once again from Tomoyo's hand. That girl sure is clumsy.

"I'm just saying I don't understand why you keep inviting me when you seem to hate my guts." I stated, damn, my defensive persona was coming out. Must because of the apology made me a little off.

"We're sure." Syaoran answered eagerly. "Meiling just has a bit of a temper."

"Hey!"

I sighed, was I really going to do this? I chuckled I felt like I asked myself this a dozen times this month. '_If I'm going to do this then-'_ I paused in my thoughts. I bent forward to snatch the crumpled gift as I bought it to my eye level. I glanced at them to see their surprised faces. "If you're sure, then I'll have you know, that this won't be the last time."

"What?" They all asked at once.

I turned around facing them with a straight face, my eyes bubbling with so much anxiety that it could be mistaken for confidence. "The last time, I'll be infuriating and exhausting to be with. I'll always be stubborn; I'll always think I'm right. I'm hardheaded, selfish, demanding, skeptic. And I always make mistakes, and sometimes I trip because of them." I heard them make a confused hum. "I don't have a single redeeming quality, are you fools still okay with that?" They might reject me I frowned.

"_Aha! I bet it's because of that grouchy face of yours all the time that you keep thinking that. Here, I'll help you loosen up."_

Syaoran, as always was the first to answer, his face was flushed I guess even he gets embarrassed. "Of course! Right guys?" He turned around for backup and they all slowly nodded their heads, even Meiling.

"_Hey! Stop that! Let go of my cheeks!"_

I looked slightly surprised. '_We can be selfish, arrogant, and foolish at times, but we can also be very warm and kind.' _Right Takashi? I smiled childishly for the first time in years. "Then, it's a promise, for real."

"_Haha then stop being so distrustful, everyone is not your enemy. I bet you would be better off that way. Everyone should be."_

"What?" Syaoran asked puzzled.

_ "Fool."_

I chuckled. "Hey, Syaoran even though I don't feel the same way you do. No matter how harshly I treat you, when I trip and fall would you still be there to catch me?"

_ "I would rather be one then think negatively my entire life."_

"Of course I said I would always be there no matter what, didn't I?"

_ "Is that right?"_

I gave a small real smile. "Then, I'll be holding you to that."

_ "Come on Madi, smile!"_

* * *

**I loved this chapter and I hope you guys did too! She's finally opening up...**  
**Hopefully it continues you like that...**  
***Please comment/review! You know that I'm always open to comments or suggestions!**  
**As always, thanks for reading!  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri  
**


	20. Resumed Time

**Hey guys! Hopefully there are no mistakes this time, but tell me if there are!**

**Resumed Time**

"So."

"So."

"So."

"So."

"_So_?"

"Can you not be so sarcastic?" Meiling sighed at me.

"Can you stop saying a single word repeatedly? It reminds me how unintelligent you fools are." I sipped my coffee. Meiling stood up in anger for the fifth time this afternoon, I smiled innocently at her, but I'm sure we both knew what I was really thinking. The necklace they gave me glittered brightly against my neck.

"Now, now Meiling." Tomoyo tried to meditate for the fifth time she smiled. "We all know she doesn't mean it."

"And you do know that she's just baiting you as always right? The fact that you keep falling for it proves her point." Eriol sipped his tea as he subtly scolded Meiling for her short temper.

I smiled again; she was always such an easy target. Tomoyo was just too slow and sweet to take the bait; Eriol was too calm, except when it concerned Tomoyo of course. As for Syaoran, well, lets just say I rather not. So all that leaves is Meiling.

"But, she called me unintelligent." Meiling whined like a child who wanted food.

"She called us, unintelligent." Eriol corrected.

Syaoran nodded happily with his usual childish grin. "And that's an improvement."

"You call that an improvement?" Meiling argued.

"If it was a month ago she would have called us idiots or stupid." Eriol answered as he placidly placed his up on the coffee table. "Compared to that unintelligent is more-"

"Refined?" Syaoran inserted.

"Yes." Eriol nodded. "You should feel fortunate."

"You guys are too lenient with her." Meiling groaned as she collapsed back onto the couch.

"We can't change who she is, plus she knows that we all enjoy seeing you riled up." Syaoran grinned.

I smirked; I did enjoy riling her up. The past week was definitely more enjoyable than the last.

"Then isn't that called bullying?" Meiling gritted her teeth. "And you!" She pointed at me accusingly, as always.

I sighed as I swatted her hand away lightly. "You have once again, proven my point, haven't I told you a numerous amount of times that it's rude to point fingers at others?"

"Ha!" She clapped her hands mockingly. "Don't you also know its rude to lie to others?"

I sighed here she goes again. I gave her my usually I'm-so-innocent-yet-you-know-I'm-not face. "I didn't _lie,_ that's _such _a harsh way of putting it."

She scoffed. "What did you do then? Please explain to me."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just delayed the truth."

"_Delaying._" She emphasized. "Not delayed, you are still delaying the truth Yuu, admit it."

I groaned as I flung my hands up. "Okay, what is this? A social meeting or an interrogation?"

Syaoran chuckled as she patted Meiling's shoulder. "Lay off Mei."

"I refuse to be with you and have no knowledge of your _real _name." Meiling stated firmly.

I sighed again, my cup was empty I needed to order another one. "You said the same thing yesterday, the day before yesterday and the other days before that. Yet you're still here, how about that?"

"Don't use your sarcasm with me Yukari." She frowned at me. "You can that sassy little mouth and silver slick words to yourself."

I looked at the fools my expression could only be read as 'really now?'. "Seriously, is she going to be my substitute mother now or something?"

"Okay, okay. Seriously Meiling lay off." Syaoran laughed.

She groaned as she relaxed into the seat. "I don't see why you won't tell us."

"And I don't see why it's such a big deal, the life I'm living here is simply Yukari, that's who I am now." I stylishly looked at my nails.

"When you say _here _and _now._ Are you possibly implying that you might leave us one day?" Meiling questioned as she tried to level with me eye to eye.

I sighed, again. "Is that what you're worried about Meiling? Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." For now that is.

"I would never forgive you if you just disappear." She began to gulp down her latte.

I smiled. "I know." I then noticed Syaoran staring warmly at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the fact that you smile more often now, it's cute." He grinned. "I do miss your scowling face at times though."

I gave a small scoff as I leaned back into my chair. My lips formed a small pout as I sneaked a glance at him; he was getting a friendly smack on the back from Eriol. _'Hmph, he always says such embarrassing things.'_ I found that every once in a while I get this heated feeling, as if I was pumped with adrenaline. I frowned; I hope I didn't come in contact with some sort of disease. "I forgot to mention that I have something to this Thursday, so I can't do dinner with you fools."

"Why?" Syaoran complained as he looked at me.

I shook my head, sometimes he's childish, and other times he actually acts his age. "I have a job." They all tensed, they always did when mentioned my job.

Tomoyo smiled, the best she could at least. "Yukari, don't you ever think about quitting?" Direct approach as always.

I shook my head. "No, I've told you this before Tomoyo, I have something I need accomplished and I won't stop until I do."

She sighed sadly. "If you insist, just try to not kill anyone you don't have to. And be careful."

I nodded. "Of course."

"Confident as always." Syaoran complimented, he shot his empty cup into the trash.

I smiled proudly. "If I don't believe myself, who will?"

He smiled maturely at me. "I always will."

The feeling came again; I frowned as I shook it off. "By the way, there may be some people after PandOra, according to my informant."

Eriol chuckled. "There's _always_ people after us."

I shrugged. "Just a warning to watch your back."

Syaoran smirked with confidence. "Why do I need to when I have you to do it for me?"

I returned the smirk. "Indeed."

"Well, rest assured when you're watching out for us." Meiling said with light sarcasm. "Never thought the day would come when you would say something like that."

I scoffed. "Well, things change, don't they?"

"Things always change." Meiling agreed.

I smirked. "Well, there _are_ some exceptions."

"Like what?"

"Like your level of intelligence." I replied coolly.

"Can't you say things without insulting others?" Meiling groaned.

"I have to, or else my talent would go to waste." I said smoothly.

"Cynical bitch." Meiling muttered.

"Irritable fool." I commented back.

"You know you really piss me off sometimes." Meiling groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"Why thank you." I smiled at her. "It's nice to know, that I fulfill my daily goals."

"Okay. I'm going to break this up before you guys end up fighting, again." Syaoran raised his hands between us.

"We don't fight we argue. Unlike Meiling I don't like using violence to solve my problems." I clicked my tongue.

"Oh and you call killing people not violent?" Meiling threw the question sarcastically at me.

"Like I said just a few seconds before _fool_, I don't use violence to solve _problems_ I use it to do my _job." _I explained to her as if she were a child.

"Like that's any better." She snapped at me, I grinned.

"Meiling, sweetie, it's because you react like that, that she keeps baiting you." Tomoyo lectured.

"She's right." I agreed. "_Fool."_

Meiling groaned. "What are you, a child?"

"Actually I'm recognized as an adult since I'm pass the age of eighteen." I answered.

"You know what I mean." She sighed.

"Maybe."

"That reminds me, do you guys want to do something for Christmas?" Tomoyo said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"A holiday that talks about suspicious red dressed obese man that decides it's okay to come into our homes when he pleases? I rather not." I answered crossing my arms.

"It's just a children's tale Yukari, the point of Christmas is to spread joy and hope. As well as a leeway to be more giving and generous." Eriol explained the obvious.

"Don't you think that, that tale encourages children to break into peoples home?" I inquired.

Meiling laughed. "Don't you ever think normally?"

"Don't you ever _think_ about anything?" I countered.

"Lets just have a small party as usual." Syaoran suggested.

"I don't like parties." I stated clearly.

"I doubt you ever liked parties." Meiling snickered.

"Doesn't change the fact that I _don't _like parties."

"C'mon Angel, come to the party, for us?" Syaoran asked.

"No."

"Please."

_"No."_

"So you wont come no matter what?"

"I _wont _come."

"Please Angel?" I leveled to him eye to eye; his amber eyes were getting clearer every day. Then, the feeling came again I frowned.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"That's great!" He smiled.

"At least you're becoming more agreeable." Meiling grinned.

"And you're becoming more annoying every day." I shot at her; she frowned and stuck out her tongue, how mature.

"Yukari, I can't help but be curious, but what were you called before you came here?" Eriol set down his empty cup.

"I've been through over thirty names, are you really sure you want to hear them all?" I fingered my lip.

"Thirty?" Meiling said in surprise.

"Wait, maybe forty? Yeah it was probably forty."

"And how come you never got caught? Doesn't anyone notice that you've been using different names practically your whole life?"

"How could they? I only change it when I move. Plus its not like I just made it up on the spot." I frowned.

"You didn't?"

"No, don't you know the easiest way to create an identity for yourself?" I clicked my tongue.

"Does it look like we know?" Meiling rolled her eyes at me.

"It doesn't look like you know anything." I scoffed. Meiling would've started yelling again if Tomoyo hadn't held her down. "Okay fools, the easiest way to forge a whole new identity for yourself is first, find someone who's already dead. Two, look for someone that was born the same year as you give or take one or two. Then get their birth certificate, research about their lives, and never go to their hometown."

They just gawked at me.

"Hey, its not like they need it anymore." I shrugged.

"I suddenly feel very insecure." Eriol commented blandly.

"You're so smart Angel." Syaoran grinned.

I smiled for some reason I suddenly felt really happy but I frowned immediately afterwards. Then I said quickly. "Maybe it's that you're too dense."

"Haha you might be right." Syaoran laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. The same gesture he always did.

My frown deepened, now for some reason I'm mad.

"Syao! Don't agree with her!" Meiling hissed as she jabbed him in the stomach, but Syaoran just kept on smiling.

I glowered at him. "Hey."

"Yes Angel?" He responded immediately as usual, why does he act like a servant that's at my beck and call?

"Why are you _always _smiling?" I frowned.

"Not really, even if I am is that a bad thing?" Syaoran laughed but it was beginning to sound forced.

"If you're smiling because you're happy its fine, but if you're not," I paused. "People who only smile, are usually the ones that are hiding the most secrets. Smiling when you're sad, smiling when you're angry, it's so that no one else can tell what you're thinking about."

Even though I was directing my little at Syaoran, the fools had all stiffened a bit in their chairs. Meiling forced out a laugh. "Don't be silly Yuu, Syao is just like that. He's not the type to get angry so easily. In fact, I think I get angry enough to represent the whole group. I am the one with the shortest fuse after all."

My brow furrowed, Meiling would never insult herself, normally that it. "Are you fools, hiding something from me?" I paused and fidgeted before asking in a voice below a whisper. "Are you fools, going to betray me too?" The tension filled air that I was so used to having around, had for the first time make me experience the emotion called fear.

I faced Tomoyo when I heard her sigh. She looked at me again and smiled. "Yukari, sweetie, of course not, we'd never lie to you."

Syaoran chuckled again. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable Angel." He took my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

I let out a sigh; it always felt better when you hear things like that out loud. I felt my face heat up as I tore my hand away from his grasp. Another thought flashed through my mind, erasing the relief I felt. "Then how come you never get angry with me but with other people? And you continued to be friendly with me, when I hadn't showed you any respect?"

"Because we wanted to." Meiling answered quickly as she smiled nervously.

"But why, is what I'm asking." I snapped. "Look, I'm not so isolated from the world that I don't know what is normal. When you guys kept approaching me I know that wasn't normal."

"Well we liked you." Meiling enforced.

"Liar." I said out flatly. She gulped a chunk of air. "At the beginning you hated me."

"That may be true." She hesitated. "But Syao had said that he fell in love at first sight, so we had to help him out."

I frowned. "I still don't believe that someone could just fall in love with a complete stranger at first sight."

"Are you doubting me?" Syao asked as if he couldn't believe it.

"Should I be?" I countered earnestly.

Unexpectedly Syaoran's eye prows furrowed. "No, and you never should."

"How could I when I can never tell what you're thinking? At least show some anger when I treat you like crap instead of complementing me."

"You do a lot of things you might not do usually when you're in love."

I rolled my eyes. "Really now? 'Cause I don't think I'm that special, unless you're into girls who can kill people. You seem to be nice to anyone who comes your way." My mind flashed to all those times I saw him with some random university girl.

"It's called being polite Angel." He frowned; light sarcasm was touching his voice.

My lips drew a thin line he always made a joke when I talked about anything else. "But you'll talk to _anybody, _just yesterday I saw you having a fine time, with the waitress when we all went to the washroom."

He scoffed, which was rare. "She just started talking to me."

"You seemed to be just fine with it though." The words rolled off my tongue. "Plus, what about the cashier we met today?"

"What about her?"

"You seemed pretty interested. Interested enough to talk for over fifteen minutes." I jeered at him.

"I couldn't end the conversation, I couldn't just leave half way. And there's not many girls who are interested in Star Wars." He argued back.

"There are plenty." I bit out. I wasn't so sure about that though. I frowned, he never showed anything but smiles before, why is he so sensitive about a few of his conquests?

"Then name a few." He said sarcastically. "And why do you suddenly care so much about who I talk to? It's just a few friendly chats here and there."

"A bit too friendly don't you think?" I leaned forward scowling.

He paused for a moment, as he scowled. "How is it too-?"

"Ah I get it." Meiling gave a Cheshire like smile.

"Get what?" We both asked.

"Yukari." She patted my shoulder before looking at me as she widened her grin. "You're jealous aren't you?"

I gaped at her in the most refine way possible. "No. I'm not."

Syaoran looked, as he was about to get a million dollars as he turned to me and said. "Really?"

"No." I emphasized defensively.

"Uh-huh, sure you aren't." Meiling nodded her head mockingly.

"Sweetie, it was kind of obvious when you began to mention the girls." Tomoyo smiled at me sweetly.

"Aren't you glad Syao?" Eriol asked as he patted him on the back. "Finally all your hard work pulled through."

"I am not jealous." I repeated as clearly as I could. "Of anything in his life."

"Technically it's not anything but anyone, Yukari these girls are human beings too." Eriol corrected me in his usually know it all gentleman voice.

I faced him. "Shut up Eriol."

Meiling began to laugh. "I never thought that I'd see the day where you get jealous, and not because of anyone, but because of _Syao._"

I gave her I-cant-believe-you look. "You known me for like what? Two months?"

She face palmed. "Lets just ignore the irrelevant technicalities for once Yuu."

"If we're going to do that then let me say this. _Wow_ I _never _thought I'd see the day when you _sound _smart." I stated as my face showed displeasure.

"Haha, oh no, you're not going to redirect this conversation to somewhere else." She shook her little skinny finger at me. "For once, I'm going to hold my anger."

I clicked my tongue "So, you're admitting you can't control you're erratic feelings?"

"Were you jealous Angel?"

I looked at him face palmed. "_No._" I ignored Syaoran's slightly disappointed face.

"She's telling the truth Syao." Eriol pointed his finger at me; he has a bad habit of doing that.

"Thank you Eriol."

"Yes," Tomoyo giggled. "It's not _were,_ it's _are._"

"You got to say it right Syao, or else Yukari would just twist your words around or take your question very literarily." Eriol chuckled as he held Tomoyo's hand.

"So the correct question should be: '_Are_ you jealous?'" Tomoyo used her index finger and tapped her head lightly.

"You know, I really hate couples who are _so_ alike that they begin to plan little schemes together." I shook my head as I massaged my forehead.

"Ignore what she's saying Syao. When it comes to hard headed personalities like Yukari, denial is the first defense they take on." Tomoyo giggled.

"In other words, she's jealous, but she wont admit because our little Yukari here is embarrassed." Eriol chuckled as he pulled out a smile.

"Okay, firstly _I_ am not little."

"That's what you're worried about?" Meiling laughed.

"Secondly I am not jealous why should I be? He is definitely not my type."

Eriol put his hand on the armchair as he gave his usual all knowing smile. "Well, -"

I put my hand up. "You know what? Don't answer that."

"Aww, too shy to admit it Angel?" Syaoran smirked with confidence.

My eyes narrowed smugly. "Why so confident now Syaoran? A minute ago you were all 'really?'" I imitated his curious voice, after I smirked as I whispered into his ear. "And didn't you say you were going to make me fall in love with you? I'm telling you making me annoyed does not do the job."

"Are you admitting you're deep buried feelings for me Angel?" He crossed his arms his tone was suggestive. "I mean you are giving me clues to help me along the way and everything."

"For the final time, _no."_ I leaned back slightly irritated, it did not help when I saw his brow wiggle at me.

He clicked his tongue, as he neared me with a serious face. "Are you jealous Angel?"

"What did I _just_ say?"

"You said that was the last time you were going to say no."

"_So?_"

"So I was thinking I'd get a yes." He answered arrogantly.

I scoffed. "You amaze me with your low level intelligence sometimes."

He chuckled. "Well, just incase you really are to shy to admit you like me." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. I heard the audible gasps in the background as he whispered in my ear. "I'll let you know, that the only reason that you see me smiling all the time is only because you're with me."

He let go as I leaned back into my couch. I scoffed. "Oh really now."

He smirked as he leaned back. "Yup. If it wasn't for you I'd be frowning more often then smiling."

"Sure." I said in an I-so-don't-believe-you tone. "If this is the way you're going to try catching me, at least its heading in a better direction than earlier."

"My thanks." He smiled cheekily. "Glad to know I appeased your standards. But really, the only one I love is you, you know." He confessed as he put his hands up.

I clicked my tongue in attempt to cool down, I was reacting strangely for no reason, I don't even know why I was reacting. I kept my face neutral as I smiled. For some reason, I felt like I was on one of those undercover jobs where I have to seduce the target. I mean I felt _playful_for some reason, I must be high on that really _sweet_ hot chocolate from earlier.

"And just to answer your question from earlier about why we kept approaching you." He bent forward.

"Yes?"

"Well for me it was obvious because I fell in love with you." He explained first, I gave him a dead stare. He chuckled before saying. "Well these guys, its because it's in their nature. You said that it wasn't normal, but what exactly are you classifying as normal? To us, normal is continuously, never-giving up on what we think is right, or doing what we want to do."

"Right." The word rolled off my tongue slowly.

"To prove my point, Angel, is killing people something you do often?"

"Yes?" I said confused.

"Well, then killing people would classify as something normal to you. Just like how a teenage kid has to do chores everyday. So to you, the other people are what's abnormal." He clarified.

"Right. Just for future reference I prefer to call it assassination, it sounds more professional." I adjusted my clothes.

"Of course, my bad." He winked. "I'll remember that when we start dating as well."

"You really think you should mention something like that on a date?" I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "If you're going to pick a dating topic I'd rather that it'd be about something that didn't include blood."

"So you're not denying the possibility of us dating?" Syaoran tilted his head.

"I did not say that."

"But you didn't say that we I don't have a possibility in the future either." Syaoran leered.

I smiled a sickly sweet smile; I swear there was something different with me lately. "That's also true."

"Are you playing games with me Angel?" He grinned.

"I don't play games, I win them." I stated. "But what I consider a win could also be considered a win by you as well of course."

"Oh?" He said pleasantly. "I actually think I would have a chance of winning as well."

"Is that right?" I smirked for the umpteenth time.

"Yup." The ends of his lips quirked into a confidant smile. "So, if I won, what would the prize be?"

I made a humming sound. "Well I can't tell you that, that's why." My voice trailed off.

"That's why?" He prodded playfully.

"That's why if you can win the game as you claimed, you have no choice but to win the game and find out what the prize would be yourself." I grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt our lovely future couple, but we have a class in ten." Meiling coughed as she smirked.

I cleared my throat.

"With who?" Eriol asked as he stood up and helped Tomoyo up s well.

"The one who hates these two the most." Meiling answered as she flicked her finger at Syaoran and I.

I groaned in apprehension. "Don't tell me."

"Yup, it's the one and only-"

"Ito-sensei."

We entered the lecture hall, early for once. "So," Meiling began.

I smirked. "Is that you're favourite word or something?"

"No." Meiling answered as she slung her arms around shoulders of Syaoran and mine. "Now that you guys are finally official."

I shrugged her hand off. "Which you fools made up."

"What's your name?" She ignored me.

"Enough with that."

"It's very important to me, just like how Syao here is important so you."

"I said-"

"Why, Miyake-san, have you finally deemed this lecture worthy enough for you to attend?" I saw Matsumoto-san approach me, with her usual snobby fashion.

"Why, Matsumoto-san, it has been such a long time since you've decided to stick your pointy nose of yours into someone else's business." I said with a bored tone and my eyes danced in amusement. I neared her face pretending I was inspecting it.

"W-What?" She stuttered in the most elegant way possible.

I gave her a first class smile. "Oh, nothing really. I just didn't think your face could get any uglier; then I saw you up close."

She gasped. "How dare you insult me?"

I smirked.

Ito-sensei entered the room, which immediately put a frown on my face. "Okay class before we begin, I would like to introduce a new student to our class. I know it's rare, to have one, especially right after getting one a while ago." I scowled, he didn't have to say it with such obvious loathing, at least pretend to like me, what kind of Ito-sensei is he? "She is-"

"I'll let you off easy this time, Miyake-san." She pointed her finger at me.

I chortled in a cruel manner. "Are you sure I am the one who's getting off easy?" She gave a quick growl of displeasure as she whirled away and began to stalked off. I smirked as I cupped one side of my lips and called out. "By the way I think you should lose some weight, those nutritious yogurts of yours, just aren't doing the job."

"Why does she always come here when she know she'll lose?" Meiling shook her head jokingly.

"Some people just wont give in sometimes?" I chuckled.

"Like you."

I smirked. "Yes Eriol, just like me."

"Anyways, continuing on from before, what's your non-alias?"

"Really Meiling? Really now."

Meiling continued to bug me. "C'mon, Yuu don't you trust us enough?"

"Why so friendly all of a sudden? Usually when you want something you'd come with a death threat."

"Yukari, I'm not that violent." Meiling rolled her eyes.

"No use, Mei, Angel wouldn't even give me her alias when I first met her."

"That's because-"

"I didn't have a good enough reason. I know." Syaoran smirked.

"My is someone getting smarter?" I chuckled.

"I want to rise up to your standards after all Angel." He whispered from behind me.

"My standards are quite high." I reminded him.

"I know that, but I also know that I don't fall short to those standards." He replied audaciously.

"Confident aren't you?" I chuckled.

"I have to be, it's part of you long list of high standards is it not?"

"Now, I can't tell you that, that'd be like giving you a clue to help win the game." I tantalized "You'll just have to try and figure it out yourself, you said you love me didn't you?"

"I did, and I'll say it as many times as you want." He chuckled.

"_Yukari_." Meiling interrupted with a whine as she hugged me.

I raised my brow at her, she really is different sometimes.

"She wont give in till you tell her what she wants sweetie." Tomoyo giggled as she leaned forward over the table. "Even as much as we want to see you and Syao flirt with each other."

"She's about as hard headed as you after all." Eriol chuckled as he followed Tomoyo's suite.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring the prior comment. The professor's voice began to creep back into my hearing range.

"So without further ado-"

I sighed what the heck, I told them practically everything else. "Okay you want to know? Fine."

"What really?" The all said concurrently.

"I present you with our new transfer student-"

"Yeah I will, so can you guys stop acting surprised when I actually agree on something?" They nodded. "Good."

"From Okinawa-"

"Okay, it's-"

"Kinomoto Sakura-san."

I froze as my eyes widened at the name, I glanced at the fools who also seemed surprised as they saw the transfer student walk in. I quickly turned around as my mind went into turmoil watching the transfer student to turn around. My pupils began to dilate and contrast as I stared into the new girl's emerald green eyes, her wavy amber hair falling over her shoulders. _'Why? Why is she here? Why does she exist? I had unquestionably, without doubt, killed her thirteen years ago.'  
_

* * *

**Opinions? Please review!**  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	21. Petty Desire

**Now, since I know the last chapter was a pretty big cliffy I'm not as cruel as to leave you good folks hanging for too long =P So lets see what this new girl has to say for herself ne?**

**Petty Desire**

'_Who in the seven depths of hell is she?'_ That was the only clear thought that ran though my mind over and over. The rest of my thoughts were jumbled. She had ended up sitting in front of us; she was another one of those 'cool beauties.' Her wavy auburn hair sprawled over her shoulders and her piercing emerald eyes like the gaze of silent owl.

Through my jumbled thoughts, I've realized that the only person, who would _know _about that identity and be confident enough to use it, would be Touya. He must have sent that girl here to mess with me. I snapped the led of my pencil. As _if_ I would ever let that happen. I gritted my teeth, then, this could also mean that he _knows_ that I'm still alive and that he's going to catch me if I don't hurry along. He's taunting me, _playing_ with me. As if I pose no threat to him, I'll make him regret thinking that. I stopped, my brows furrowed, what was I thinking about there's no way Touya knows anything.

If he had he would have dragged me back the moment he knew. So what was it? Coincidence? Perhaps, but the fact that he's using a victim I killed of years before, does he have any empathy? I snorted subtly, what was I saying? I already knew he didn't. I glanced at the unknown woman in the room, either way; I know the name she gave us is not her real name. I narrowed my eyes in anger, I killed that person for a reason, so don't try to make me feel guilt for doing it. That girl at least deserves to pass on in peace; after all that is the only freedom she has left.

So, how should I deal with the girl? I sighed, there was no reason to do anything actual, it just made me kind of mad to see that. Even though I take identities from those who passed away as well, at least it was those who were fortunate while they were alive. I shifted my eyes to take a quick glance at the fools; they were strangely quiet, not even as single whisper of chatter. Now that I think about it, they seemed surprised earlier as well, could it be, that they know each other?

"You are dismissed." Ito-sensei said as he swiftly exited the room.

I stood up as I shuffled my papers and stacked them into my bag. I turned to the others "Hey fools-"

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran yelled at the transfer student who had eerily and unnoticeably approached us.

"Aww, Syao baby, have you really forgotten about me?" She said in a singing tone as she twirled around once.

"It's because I know you, that I'm wondering _why _you're here." Syaoran gritted his teeth, he looked bewildered and angry about the situation.

"Hmph, what's wrong with a girlfriend coming to be with her darling boyfriend." She pouted.

My lips began to draw a thin line. "Is that right?"

"Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"_Ex,_ ex-boyfriend." He turned to me. "I swear, we broke up years ago."

I turned my head away. "Why are you explaining yourself to me? I'm just a friend." I said irritated.

"Syao baby, just because we're broken up, you don't have to act so cold." She pouted again.

"S-, uh, _Sakura, _can you tell us why you're here? I thought you had some business in Kansai." Meiling asked.

"Meiling!" The girl, dived and hugged Meiling, she was like as small child, what did Syaoran see in her? "Eriol! Tomoyo! No time no see guys!"

"_Sakura._" Syaoran began to narrow his eyes. "Answer the question."

"Hmph." She sulked as she let go of Meiling's waist. "You're no fun as usual. But that's just what I liked about you." She smiled sweetly as she placed her hand on Syaoran's cheek.

Syaoran swatted the hand away, which brought me relief for some reason I didn't like that girl. "Sakura." He growled.

"Owie." She whined as she touched her hand. "Fine, I came back because I was worried about you 'cause all you ever talk about is 'Angel, Angel' on the phone. So I thought I'd come back to smack some sense into you."

"What I do has nothing to do with you anymore _Sakura,_ unless it's for business."

"_And,_" she shook her finger at him. "_Cielo _asked me to come back."

"Wait, why?" Meiling rushed in.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." She sang annoyingly.

"Cielo didn't say anything to us." Eriol stated.

"Of course not, he said that you guys take too long so Cielo sent me in to help." She said in a sugar-coated voice.

I frowned, who the hell was Cielo? I thought it was time to break this up. "Hey, I don't know what you guys are talking about but I'm still here." They froze, except for the girl who called herself Sakura.

"Right." Tomoyo replied. "Let me introduce the two of you. This is, Sakura, we've been friends with her since the ninth grade. Sakura, this is Yukari."

Sakura raised a thin brow. "Oh? So, _this_ is Yukari?"

"I don't really fathom that tone of yours."

"Sakura." Syaoran said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know." She shrugged before smiling and grabbing Syaoran's arm. "Syao baby, lets go on a date."

"I said-"

"Syao likes Yukari right now Sakura." Eriol stated.

"Hmph, who cares, its not like she does so why should anyone else?" She tuned her head.

"_I _do." Syaoran answered.

"You lost your chance when you decided to have some fun for jokes back in high school." Eriol frowned, showing clear dislike for Sakura at the moment.

"Still not over that eh Eriol?" She winked.

"If you hadn't dragged Tomoyo into that whole mess." He began.

"Sweetie it's fine." Tomoyo soothed.

Of course, Tomoyo has to be involved or else Eriol would never get mad.

Syaoran finally pulled away from Sakura's grasp as he walked to my side. "Anyway, go back and tell Cielo that we're doing just fine and that we're making progress."

She scowled, her bright pink lips scrunched in. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Syao." Before she exited she blew a kiss.

I scowled. "I don't like her."

"Is our friend jealousy coming back Yuu?" Meiling joked.

I glared at her. "Kinomoto Sakura is not her real name."

They stiffened. "What are you talking about Angel?"

"I know, for a _fact_ that she isn't who she says she is."

"I know you have a reliable source Angel but you haven't even checked up on her background yet."

"I _know,_ because _I_ myself killed her, thirteen years ago." My eyes darkened.

"Pardon?" Meiling squeaked.

I ignored her. "So you tell me, why is a dead girl walking, living and breathing when I ended the owner of that identity's life, years before." I tapped my foot.

"All we can say is that she's part of PandOra." Meiling put her hands up defensively, "Hey guys, she was going to find out either way." She began to pout when she saw the fools rolling their eyes at her.

"And she just happened to decide to take that identity?" I crossed my arms, disbelieving her words.

"Uh, yeah, like you told us earlier the easiest way is to take a dead man or woman in this case when creating an identity right?" Meiling's voice began to squeak.

I clucked my lips, I was sensing the uncertainty in her voice, boy, and she sucks at lying.

"Yeah Angel, Sakura has a bad habit of not being responsible so she probably just came back for another little job like usual." Syaoran patted my shoulder trying to soothe me.

I gave him a deadeye stare. "Right." My tone was disagreeing with my answer.

"Just believe us on this one sweetie." Tomoyo held her hand together in the usual gesture she always did when she got nervous. "We don't really know why uh, Sakura isn't using her real name, but I'm sure it was pure coincidence that she picked one of you're past victims."

I flicked my tongue over my lips and tilted my head. "Why are you guys making a big deal out of this?"

Meiling began to look confused. "Eh? Because you-"

"I asked, but you guys are overreacting, and people only overreact about a small problem when they're worried about a bigger problem." I rubbed my jaw as I began to smile. "So, spit it out, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Meiling said not even a second after I finished my sentence.

"So fast to answer Meiling. How many times did I tell you that you give yourself away too easily when you do that?" I shook my head at her.

"My bad." She scratched her head nervously. "Look just take it from me alright? We aren't hiding anything. It was just a one of the many dead woman's identities that was picked."

"What if I told you she wasn't dead?" I whispered, eyelash fluttered, not that she wasn't but they really don't get it.

"What?" Syaoran asked, I was surprised he even heard me.

"Nothing, at least tell me her real name, it makes me feel like I'm talking to a person I failed to kill." I sighed in fake audacity.

"You can't tell _anyone._" Meiling emphasized. I nodded my head slowly at the obvious. "Her names Sachiko, Kuronome Sachiko."

"Okay, since you guys we're honest enough for that, I'll let this go, for now." I stated.

"Let what go exactly?" Meiling asked, Eriol elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow."

"I don't know but I hope it's nothing." I tightened my cheeks. To be related to her, when she's related to Touya, would also mean that these fools are also related to Touya in some way. Unless, unless the small chance that that Sachiko girl, is a traitor who came to infiltrate PandOra. If that was the situation, then Touya is in no way connected to the fools. Please let the latter be true, I don't want to be lied to again. "I just don't think you should trust her that much."

Tomoyo giggled. "Oh you don't have to worry about anything sweetie, we've known Sachiko for years, she's just a bit too obsessed with Syao sometimes."

"Tomoyo honey, I don't think you should-"

"What? Oh, oopsie." Tomoyo covered her mouth,

I was already frowning at her words, logical thoughts were leaving me. "Yes, she did seem to be extremely close with Syaoran. It's as if they never broke up." I gave them a cold smile.

I saw Syaoran give a small shiver. "Angel, I swear we haven't seen each other for years-"

I checked my nails. "Which is such a great reason to have a passionate reunion later on right?" I blew a piece of lint off.

"No! The spark between us disappeared a long-"

"So you do admit you guys had something?" I smirked callously.

He looked in different directions as he tried to figure out what to say. "Well, yes of course, we dated for God's sake, there had to be a spark-"

"Well, you know what they say, what happens once, happens twice." I tightened my lips.

"God, I am not going to explain myself to a person who wont even listen." Syaoran placed his hands in the air.

"Syaoran. Not the greatest thing to say." Meiling clicked.

"No, he's right, he doesn't have to explain anything to me, after all I'm just a friend. I'm nothing special." I smirked.

He widened his eyes. "No, no, you're misunderstanding. You are very important to me." He patted his chest to show his sincerity.

"I never thought there would be a guy who would say such embarrassing things in public." Tomoyo sighed happily.

"Hey." Eriol complained.

"Don't be embarrassed honey, it's very rare for a man to say it in private either." She patted her boyfriend's hand.

"That aside, I'm surprised that they're having this conversation at all." Meiling opened a can and began to drink.

I ignored them. "Sure. I'm just going to believe a guy who says that I was their first love but yet they had a girlfriend before they met me. Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Is that what you're hung up about? Angel, baby-"

"Do _not _call me baby." I glared.

"Sorry, it's just a habit I picked up from Sachiko back in high school." He chuckled.

"Syaoran." Eriol called out. "Can't you tell that's a taboo?"

"Since you're thinking about her that must mean that spark came back." I clucked my tongue.

"No." Syaoran gasped. "Okay, I _liked_ not loved Sachiko back in high school, an infatuation you can call it. But I swear to God, she means nothing to me at least in the way you're thinking of."

"How can you say you aren't infatuated with me too?"

"I'm in love you, I know it so can you please let it go?"

"You guys are hilarious." Meiling chuckled.

"Like a perfect couple." Eriol commented as Tomoyo giggled.

My face heated. "We are not-"

"Dating? Yeah we know, but we are as sure as hell know its gonna happen." Meiling smirked.

"No-"

"Yuu, sweetie, don't deny it, you're face was full of jealousy." Tomoyo expressed with her arms. "You we're practically asking if he loved you or not."

"You interrogated Syao, just like a jealous girlfriend." Meiling taunted. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"I am not jealous of this, thing!"

"A bit harsh don't you think Yukari?" Eriol winced.

"I am not jealous." I stated clearly. "I just don't like that girl."

"That's what jealousy's called sweetie."

I scowled. "Just be careful around her."

"Oh Yukari, its fine." Tomoyo waved her hand at me.

"Fine."

"Let's get moving people." Meiling motioned her hands. "Wanna go back to the coffee shop?"

"I don't think we're that welcome there since all we do is order one drink each and sit there for half a day." I commented, I'm so glad that tomorrow was the beginning of Christmas break. Two weeks of freedom to do whatever I please without worrying about school.

"Shopping it is then?" Tomoyo suggested.

"How did we come to that conclusion?" Syaoran laughed flakily.

"But the only things worth doing in the world are shopping and." Tomoyo paused as she counted with her fingers. "That's it."

"How can that be it? There are arcades, movie theaters, parks, _arcades_!" Syaoran reasoned.

"But we can hardly hear ourselves talk." Tomoyo pouted. "And that's all stuff you and honey like, and occasionally Meiling would like too."

"And you weren't you all for it when we went to buy Yuu's birthday gift?" Meiling winked.

"Meiling! Didn't you say you wanted to try that new game downtown?" Syaoran complained. "And if it's for Angel of course I'd love to do it."

"I did, I do, but there's this top I want to buy, it's supposed to be on sale." Meiling grinned as she showed us a picture on the magazine.

I looked at it momentarily. "I think it'd suit you."

"I know right?" She replied energetically. "So it's settled then?"

"But we just went yesterday, c'mon Eriol don't tell me you want to go shopping again as well?"

"I don't really care either way." He answered. "You can go yourself can't you?"

"Yeah, we're not stopping you." Meiling grinned.

"No way am I going to an arcade when I could spend time with Angel!" Syaoran refused.

"Hmm, then it's settled?" I licked my lips.

* * *

"Why is that shirt you want so popular?" Syaoran complained.

"Well, it is pretty cute." Meiling answered happily clutching onto the package that contained her new top.

"Three hours, that's how long it took, _three_ hours. No matter what you guys say, that's just ridiculous." Syaoran forced his hand close to our faces.

"Wrong." I corrected. "What was so long was the Victoria's Secrets line. Since it just opened today the whole outlet was swamped. And its our fault for thinking it was the line for Calvin Klein." I shrugged my shoulders sighing.

"You're brilliant Yukari." Meiling clapped her hands in awe.

I made fist in annoyance. "You should be able to realize it yourself fool."

She turned away. "Hmph, I'll let it slide this time since I'm in a really good mood right now."

I smirked. "More because you know you can't win against me."

"Why you-"

"See? Once a fool always a fool." I shrugged my shoulders in fake sympathy.

"Let's not tease Mei too much Yukari." Eriol smiled.

"Hey guys its Sachiko."

We looked towards Meiling as she pointed towards her cell phone. I frowned. "And?"

"She says she wants to know where we are." Meiling answered placidly.

"Don't tell her." Syaoran hissed as he crossed his arms to form a big X.

"Too late, she knows where we are."

"Why'd you tell her?"

"I didn't." Meiling placed her cell back in her pocket. "She's shopping here too and apparently she can see us from across the street." She pointed.

I groaned as I put my hand on my head. I saw the annoyance walk quickly across the street and in a single leap she hugged Syaoran from behind. "Syao, baby it's been so long!"

"Three hours." He told her as he tried to pry away from her grip but with no avail.

I scowled, how hard could it be to get away from a scrawny girl like that?

"That's like three decades from where I see it." She pouted in a way to look cute, from my point of few she looked like scrawny little fool.

Why do I even care?

"Sachiko." Syaoran sighed.

"You told her?" She gasped. "Cielo wont like it."

"She's our friend, she's trustworthy." Tomoyo said in defense.

"He's not worried about that." Her voice, trailed off. "But whatever as long as I get to spend time with my Syaoran."

"I'm not yours." Syaoran frowned. "Stop being persistent."

"This is like a replay between Syao and Yuu when they first met." Meiling joked.

I glowered in her direction. "Now can you see how I felt back when _you _were following me?"

He gave me I-can't-believe-you're-binging-this-up-again look before turning back to Sachiko. "Listen, Sachiko I love Angel now, so stop pursuing me when you know how stubborn I am." Syaoran faced her seriously.

I was soon embraced with warmth as I turned my head away.

Sachiko began to tear up. "It's always Angel, Angel, _Angel. _Why is she all you talk about when she doesn't even care for you?"

"It's not like I expected her to fall in love with me in an instant you know. Besides, I didn't fall in love with her because I wanted her to love me back." He turned to me smiling as I stared into his deep amber eyes. "I fell in love with her because of who she is."

"We used to be like that. Why cant we be like it was before?" She began to beg as she raised her voice. Desperation was approaching.

"Sachiko."

"Don't try to sweet talk me out of changing my mind." She snapped, her cute fake demeanor was gone.

"Oh dear, Sachiko is too hard to reason with when she gets like this." Tomoyo sighed worriedly.

"I can see why." I replied dryly as I watched them face each other. When did Syaoran escape from her embrace?

"You can't have everything in life." Syaoran chastised.

"I am not asking for everything! I'm just asking for you!" She cried. "I know, I did something stupid back in high school. But I was just being stupid, I know it now."

"I'm not mad, or holding any grudge about anything you did in High School." Syaoran groaned. "The reason we cant go back to the way we were, is because I just don't feel the way I did anymore. People change Sachiko. You have to accept something when it's too late." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"But-"

"Look, do you really want to talk about the here, in public?" Syaoran tried to soothe.

"What? You don't want your beloved _Angel_ to get any wrong ideas?"

"This really isn't the time or place."

"Then when is it the right time? Where is the right place?" She screeched. "What do I have to do, to get you to come back to me?"

"I told you already, I-"

"No I wont accept it!" She closed her eyes tight, as if she wanted to escape from this scene. Tears were streaming down her porcelain skin.

Syaoran rubbed his head, at lost to what he should do. "Sachiko-"

He was again cut off by her upsetting reaction. I stared at them, my emerald eyes turning cold. I really don't know why I care about whom he dates or what he does. I don't know why I began taking his confessions to heart. I don't know why he can change my mood with any action he does. I don't know why, I felt so sad when she kissed him in front of me.

* * *

**Heheheheheh, I know I know, another cliffy, I can't really say that I dont do it on purpose but this is what makes the story interesting right?  
Depending on my mood the next chapter may come Wednesday/Thursday ish? Yeaah I know kinda vague but I really am a mood-depending person so bear with me~  
Please review! You know I love your opinions...  
Thanks for reading as always~  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri  
**


	22. Misplaced Faith

**Heheheh another chapter up! Like I mentioned before, the whole update every two weeks thing is basically a complete lie now but at least I'm updating more frequently! Even if there is no set date, so tell me, do you guys prefer this or a regular update that's guaranteed?  
And don't you think that little title I have for this chapter kinda implies something ;P?  
**

**Misplaced Faith**

One. Two. Three seconds have passed, but then again, who's counting? Ignoring the other fools shocked faced I gritted my teeth. How long are they going to stay like that? Why do I care? I eyed Sachiko's hands clutching Syaoran's collar as he began to slowly close his eyes. I crossed my arms, my fingers digging into my skin as I tapped my feet. My chest felt tight, I placed a hand over my chest in reflex as I frowned.

"Syaoran!" Eriol shouted as in attempt to snap him out of it.

In immediate response, Syaoran's eyes half closed eyes snapped wide opened as he pushed Sachiko away in panic. The first person he looked at was me. Was he expecting me to yell at him? To cry? I bit my lip, I was not that weak and there was no reason for me to cry. I looked at him, as I thought _'did I look sad? Angry?' _I didn't know, but at that moment I felt empty. "Aren't you glad?" I began to force out as a smile slowly began to form. "I told you, what happens once can happen twice."

His face was twisting in mortification, guilt, and sadness. "Angel I-"

"You cant sweet talk your way out this one Syaoran. You know just as well as I do, that if Eriol hadn't shouted out, you would have kept going wouldn't you?"

His face strained as if he could find a way to explain.

I chuckled. "Why do you keep making that face? I told you, it has nothing to do with me."

"Yukari." Meiling said but she was just at lost as everyone else was.

I smirked. "You too? It's not a big deal, I've just been told another lie, that's all."

I blinked as I saw Sachiko dust her pants as she got up. "See? She could care less." She said in her whiney, childish, I win voice.

"Sachiko." Syaoran began in a warning tone.

"The fact the she can say I don't care right to your face after we kissed is the perfect proof that she would never love you." She pointed her slim finger at me.

I frowned as I opened my mouth to say something but Syaoran cut me to it. Even I was startled by his obvious bubbling anger as he gritted his teeth and said I a menacing voice. "Sachiko I swear if you say another-"

"Madi? Oh my God Madi!"

I swirled around to the voice, my lips quirked into a strange smile. "Takashi!"

He began to jog towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I live around here what about you?" I pocketed my hands; I was beginning to feel more comfortable. I was beginning to get distracted.

"Well uh-" He began to stutter blushing.

I began to sense something as I made a confused and doubting face. I examined his face, his face was flustered, he kept glancing all over the place. I sighed. "Okay Takashi what did you do now?"

He feigned shock. "Madi! Why is that the first thing you suspect?"

I crossed my arms and I smirked. "Really Takashi? Do you need to ask why?"

He chuckled nervously as he approached and whispered in my ear. "Well there's this, girl, and uh."

"Yeah you like her, I get it." I whispered back.

"No I-" He began defensively. I raised my brow, which made him resign to the truth. "Well, yes, and she decided to go shopping her today."

I nodded my head. "So it's your first date? What are you doing here with me then?"

"Well, that's not exactly true, we're just in the same classes and frequent the same coffee shops so we chat a little. But otherwise we're not dating."

I frowned. "Then why are you bringing her up?"

"Well, when she told me she was coming down here today, I kind of got worried because there's been an increase of pickpockets here lately and I didn't want her to, you know, get hurt you see."

"Okay." I nodded. "What are you leading this to?"

"Well, I couldn't stop her and say no you shouldn't go right? And I couldn't ask if I could come along either; cause it's a girls night out kind of thing. So, I didn't really have a choice but to-"

My brain clicked as it caught on to what he was saying. "Do _not_ tell me that you followed her here Takashi." I hissed into his ear as I grabbed the side of his collar to bring him closer.

He gave a face tipping on anxiety and nervousness. "Well, no." He glanced at my face that said'admit it' and put his hands out in defense. "Okay yes, but I was worried."

"Stalker!" I shouted out by accident. He covered my mouth as he placed his finger above his mouth. I glanced at the fools who were surprised at my outburst before turning my attention back to Takashi.

"Look I had very legit reasons to worry about her"

"That is not a excuse Takashi." I reprimanded him. "She could sue you for this. This is called stalking." I bit my lip as I realized something; I looked at him earnestly and said. "Please don't tell me you were stalking me in high school as well."

"No I didn't. And you didn't have to put it that way did you Madi? I was just worried, because this girl has very bad luck. She, when she is not in the hospital because of some injury she is out in the world about to get another injury that would put her back in the hospital." He exclaimed.

I clasped my hands together sighing. "Takashi, I'm sure that she's not as bad as you think."

"She could die any minute." He argued.

"You're exaggerating."

"Okay fine, but I'm not going to stop, uh, looking after her." He mumbled the end.

My brows furrowed. "You mean stalking her? Why are you so dedicated her Takashi? Just because I tell you to get a girl doesn't mean you just pick one."

"No, I really do love her, 'cause she's just like you. But when you look at her she's not. I really don't know why, but it just happened. It's like all of sudden my feelings went from zero percent to a hundred you know?" He put his hand behind his head. "And I don't want to make any mistakes or have any regrets this time." He gave me a bittersweet smile. He raised his hand as he brushed my bangs out from eyes. A gesture that had always made me comfortable, my jumbled thoughts forgotten and I felt refreshed. Just like in high school. "This time." He continued. "I want to protect the person I fell in love with, properly this time. Even if it means stalking her." He bit his lip.

I wanted to scoff at his naive and foolish thoughts. "Cheesy." I whispered as I shook my head.

I saw him shrug his shoulders. "What can I do? I'm in love."

I began to chuckle, my chuckle turned into a laugh. In just a moment, my chest didn't feel tight, I felt more realized and I almost forgot that the fools were still there.

"Hey Yuu, who is this an why is he calling you Madi?" Meiling asked hesitantly. Eriol jabbed her in the stomach again.

I froze; right, I forgot I'm Yukari right now, not Madi.

"Are you Madi's friends?" Takashi asked grinning he was not catching on.

"Yeah. Okay, Takashi these are my friends from university from the right is, Daidouji Tomoyo and her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol, Lee Meiling, Li Syaoran and his girlfriend Kuronome Sachiko. I swallowed. "Fools, this is Yamazaki Takashi a friend from high school." I pointed a hand gesture to him.

"See?" Sachiko droned. "Even your beloved Angel thinks we're together."

"Wait, Sachiko is not my girlfriend." Syaoran tried to correct me.

Takashi gave me a confused face as he pointed at those two. "I'm kind of confused, so are they together or are they not?"

"He's in denial." I explained in a monotone tone. "Don't worry about it."

"Angel." Syaoran tried to protest.

I ignored him.

"Interesting guy." Takashi commented.

"Yes. I'm sure you can relate a lot with him." I replied.

"Wait, Madi, is this the guy who said he loved you?" Takashi said confused.

"Well, more like lied and said." I corrected.

"Angel-" Syaoran tried to get through again.

"Okay what'd he do?" Takashi asked exasperated.

"Nothing."

"Madi."

"Sachiko kissed him in front of Yukari. Actually five seconds before you came." Meiling answered quickly.

I looked at her. "_Meiling_."

"You're too stubborn _Yukari_." She told me with as much cynicism.

"Wait, why is she calling you Yukari?" Takashi asked as he finally caught on.

I opened and closed my mouth. "Well, after I moved, I wanted to get a fresh start, so when I turned eighteen I changed my name." I lied off the tip of my tongue.

Takashi nodded. "Oh, I get it. We're you trying to hide that from me by any chance?" He pointed.

I was getting flustered. "No I just-"

"Just-?"

I blushed. "I just wanted someone who would still call me Madi."

He covered his mouth as he flushed a little red. Then he grinned. "As if I would ever call you anything but that. Even if you change your name again, you'll always be Madi to me." He messed my hair in a friendly manned.

I tried fixing my hair as I grinned. "Thanks."

"If you were called Madi, what was your full name?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"My name was Madeleine. Madi was a nickname my best friend thought of for me." I looked at Takashi as we exchanged smiles.

"Oh, um," Takashi began to jump lightly. "My friend just came out of the store so I'm just going to-"

I smirked. "Continue stalking her?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He admitted. He smiled at me again before he brought me to his embrace. "See you around, Madi. I'm glad that I didn't have to wait a whole year to see you again."

"Yeah." I whispered as I returned the hug.

"By the way." He murmured into my ear as he brushed the hair out of the way. "That guy, Syaoran, he doesn't like the girl you think he does."

"Why do you think that?" I began to hiss, I didn't like how he decided to bring that up.

"He's been glaring at me this whole time. He likes you."

I scoffed. "Right."

"Believe me I can tell, call it a male instinct?" He chuckled. "Just believe him when he say he loves you."

"Why should I care if he does?"

"By the way you kept glancing at him?" I felt him smirk next to my ear. "You'll see." He released me as he took a step back. "Don't you trust me?"

I looked at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah."

He grinned. "Good." He kissed my forehead. "Then believe me, when I say, to believe in him. Bye Madi, lets meet again soon."

I waved as he began to jog off.

"You two seem close." Syaoran commented gritting his teeth.

I narrowed my eyes, what's his problem? "You can say that."

"Is he the person that was like a friend to you?" Syaoran asked.

I frowned is he trying to interrogate me? "One of them, we used to date in high school."

I saw his jaw tightened. "Are you back together?"

I clicked my tongue. "Does it have anything to do with you?"

His brows furrowed as he stepped forward. "Yes."

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, if you want to continue this conversation, lets do it in a place where we're not blocking the sidewalk." Eriol clapped his hands as she pointed at the coffee shop.

My eyes narrowed at the repulsion I was beginning to feel again as I stalked off into the shop and plopped myself in couch. The other fools came seconds after me. I took one glance at Syaoran and Sachiko who was gripping his arm tightly. I turned away with a scowl.

Meiling was fidgeting nervously a she poorly tried to meditate the disagreements within the group. "Sachiko, you can't just come in and claim whatever you want."

Sachiko stuck her tongue out. "You can't claim what's already yours. And what's with those faces you guys? Are you taking her side too?"

"We're not taking sides, it's just that we're pointing out certain things you shouldn't do." Tomoyo soothed.

"Sachiko let go." Syaoran said gritting his teeth.

"No way." She answered as she gripped even more tightly.

He looked at me with a strained face as I continued to scowl. "So that was your ex?" Meiling said in attempt to make a conversation.

I glared at her. "Yes."

"Not the best topic to mention Meiling." Eriol hissed in her ear quite audibly.

"But I can't think of anything else." She pouted. "This is mainly Sachiko's fault anyway."

"Oh sure, blame me, why don't you?" She sneered. "As if I have anything to do with it."

"You're the main reason that there's any tension in the first place." Eriol tried to explain calmly.

She stuck out her tongue. "So what if I am? It's whoever's problem if they don't speak up for themselves." She turned to Tomoyo, flicking her hair as she said in sultry voice. "Don't you agree? _Tomoyo_?"

I frowned, why mention Tomoyo specifically? I eyed Tomoyo as she began tense. Even Meiling was beginning to frown.

"Leave her alone Sachiko." Eriol said threateningly.

"Oooh." Sachiko chanted. "Someone's in a sour mood."

I saw Eriol squeeze Tomoyo's hand as he continued to glare. "It's funny how it only comes around when you're here."

She gave a small cackle as she winked. "I can't believe your still hung up about that, it was high school, get over it. Besides I don't see how I hurt you in any way."

Eriol growled.

My frown deepened in confusion, whatever it was it sure made these fools uncomfortable. I saw her look at me, her eyes widened slightly in excitement. "And I see you haven't told your darling Angel. Shame on you guys." She began to giggle as she looked over them. "Isn't she your darling, trusting _friend?_ You told her about me even though you knew that it was a secret."

The edgy atmosphere was beginning to stifle my breathing.

"Sachiko." Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "That's enough."

She giggled again almost maniacally. "What? Is there any reason you shouldn't tell her?" She looked around and continued to grin. "If you guys wont _I_ will, it's a good story."

I looked into her eyes, neither insane nor sane just like how you couldn't tell if her eyes were blue or grey. I glanced at the fools again; maybe I should stop this girl. I would, but I couldn't help but let curiosity draw me in.

"You know these two? They probably would have never gotten together if it wasn't for me." She glanced at Eriol and Tomoyo. "Tomoyo was to shy and Eriol was well, unwilling to admit any emotions for other people besides Meiling and Syao."

I bit my lip, this was obviously bothering Tomoyo I should stop this, as curious as I am. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Hmm? You can't possibly tell me that you don't want to know? Don't lie to me; I'm sure even a heart as _pure _as yours is curious to know their dark secrets no matter how small they are. After all, you barely know anything about them." She taunted.

My thoughts began to darken, as I realized I really didn't know anything about them at all.

"Ah, see? You agree with me." She slurred.

"Sachiko." Syaoran repeated.

"If she doesn't want me to tell, she should say it herself." She cut him of nonchalantly as she stuck her nose up in the air. "Anyway, back in high school _everyone _knew they were into each other except the two involved that is." She smirked. "So, the romantic that I am just couldn't leave them alone, and she was my friend. So I helped her out."

I grew confused, what's so horrible about that?

"Except, the method _you _chose was not the best one." Eriol growled.

"What, you guys got together in the end because of me." She kept smiling. "If it wasn't for my plan you guys wouldn't have realized anything."

Eriol continued to glare, as I just grew even more confused. Eriol growled. "That doesn't justify anything."

"It's okay." Tomoyo smiled, a sad, nervous smile. She was trying her best to comfort Eriol. "It's okay."

I saw Meiling bite her lip with sympathy as she looked at Tomoyo with sympathy and began to speak slowly. "Sachiko told her, that since Eriol had so many admirers in high school, the best way to get him was to remove the _obstacles._"

"What do you mean by remove? You mean like use a gun and-"

"No! Are you thick? Why is that the first thing you think of?" Meiling scorned. "You know like making up tales about them kind of thing."

I stared at her, my face saying what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about?

Meiling sighed as she shook her head and Sachiko began to laugh. "She's pretty dense. Have you ever been to high school?"

I scowled. "I have."

"_Rumors._" Sachiko filled in as she placed a teasing finger over her lips. "Rumors can make people change their view on other people. In high school, rumors can destroy you, your reputation; your friends will betray you. You can't find true friends like Syao and Eriol everywhere. High school, is made up of fake people once a person is tainted it's like they disappear. As if they were never there, well that's how it was in Burnwood High." She laid back into her seat. "And it worked, because all hindrances were washed away, and Tomoyo finally had the guts to talk to Eriol."

I frowned; I don't like the sound of that. It was so unlike Tomoyo to do anything that would hurt others. Still, I don't think it was that bad.

"But then you had to have, as you had put it, 'a little fun' and turned the whole school body on her." Eriol snarled menacingly, unable to hold it any longer.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She basically shouted to the whole school that Tomoyo was the base of all the rumors. And revenge was a popular thing in Burnwood. Then the rumors began to spread about Tomoyo, like how she was a double-crossing bitch, a slut and yeah." Meiling answered, nervously glancing at Tomoyo. "You know how we say that it's like you disappear once a rumor gets out, but I think I'd rather be invisible that go through what she did."

"Meiling, have some delicacy." Eriol accused. "She didn't want to do it at first place it's just that she trusted Sachiko and Sachiko kept bugging her over and over."

"Hey, she should have just said no." Sachiko smirked. "C'mon you guys did end up together, I must say I was really surprised you were still with her afterwards Eriol."

"It wasn't that hard to find out the you were behind this." Eriol hissed.

Sachiko just continued to smile. "You're still so angry, over one small incident."

"That's enough Sachiko." Syaoran gritted. I narrowed my eyes at him, if he really wanted her to stop, why didn't he speak out more?

"I can see you're as bitchy as always." Eriol commented back. "That's why Syaoran broke up with you, you know, because she found out what a bitch you were."

This time Sachiko scowled. "Yeah, and you guys all became best friends. Whoop-dee-do." She twirled her finger. "She still did it, she's just as guilty as me."

"You're such a child." Meiling smirked.

"Meiling you too?"

"If it wasn't for you, she wouldn't have done anything." Eriol argued.

"If that's true why doesn't little Miss. Tomoyo tell us herself?" She pointed at Tomoyo.

I looked at Tomoyo she was twiddling her thumbs looking down. "I don't think I'm not guilty." She stuttered.

Sachiko cackle. "See? Even your girlfriend thinks she was part of it." She continued to laugh.

"And that's why, I'll continue feeling guilty, because I owe it to those girls I hurt at least that much." She replied earnestly.

As Sachiko continued to laugh, I narrowed my eyes; I really didn't like this girl. Why doesn't Syaoran kick her out? He doesn't seem to like her that much either. I looked towards Tomoyo again, but really, Tomoyo is such a fool. I thought she would say I'm not guilty, but to say she'll feel guilty for the rest of her life for a small incident like that? She really should go into priesthood. She's so foolish yet she was also so kind. Those pretty little lies about how the world is, makes me want to see the world like that too. Since, those lies of hers, are so much kinder than the truth.

"What a waste of your time." Sachiko smirked. "And stupid, what do you see in her Eriol? But I guess her naiveté would make you laugh."

Eriol stood up. "Leave."

"Don't be childish Eriol."

I smirked. I had to agree with her on that, Tomoyo was indeed so stupid and naïve. Nevertheless, it is also because of those qualities, that I am sitting with them right now. "I have to agree fools, Tomoyo, is very foolish and naïve to the point that its insane."

"Whose side are you on?" Eriol questioned as Sachiko laughed.

I ignored him. "She did after all almost get hit by a car because she wanted to pick up a package."

"Yukari."

"But because she's like that she can feel so much guilt for a small incident. It's because she's like that, that she is willing to bear any guilt, rather than saying it's okay because I was a kid or it's not my fault. She much better than a fool who can't even feel the least bit sorry and still believe she's the most innocent person in the room." I stared straight into her eyes as she began to scowl. "So even though she's like that, she's a much better person than you can ever be."

"Yukari." Tomoyo looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. I gave her a small smile.

"I knew we could never get along." She looked at me with snake like eyes.

"I don't think I would ever want to get along with someone as two-faced as you." I shot back at her.

"Sachiko." Syaoran called again as he pulled her over and began to whisper something in her ear. When I saw her smile at what he said I wanted to leave. So, I got up.

"I'll see you guys later." I said before walking away. I stalked down the street, what did he say to her? Why are they so close? Why do I care?

"_Is our friend jealousy back Yuu?"_

I scowled as I quickened my pace, I was not jealous. Why would I be? It's not like he has anything I have that he doesn't. I shouldn't have them like that, just because I felt a bit frustrated. I frowned again they can deal by themselves.

"_After all, you barely know anything about them."_

I stopped, that was true, and I didn't know anything about them. I can't shrug off the possibility that they are linked with Touya, and they keep talking about someone named Cielo. I slowly raised my hand to my head and gripped my hair. Their abnormal reactions to situations are too strange to be true. It's unreasonable, the way they react to the things I say, 'I_ shouldn't stay close to them'_.

I paused as I began to laugh, it's like I'm trying to find a reason to leave them. I looked down; it's too late to leave them. It's too late to back out and not get hurt. I began to walk again, I knew the risk and I still took it so whatever happens from now on will decide if that choice was good or bad. Even so, even if that is the choice I made; please don't betray me.

I looked at my feet in realization; wait, if PandOra and Black Chimera's are rivals there's no way that any of them are in a friendly relationship with Touya. After all, they have been rivals for a decade already, I smiled, and then its fine there was no reason to worry. Except, that girl, I'm really concerned about why she use the name Amber. Not that it would matter if she did use it, I just don't know why she made it seem like it should matter to me. It was as if she knew my connection to my name, but why should she think I care about a girl who's been dead for the past thirteen years? Maybe she thought I would be emotional about it?

I pocketed my hands shaking my head, if I had time to think about this I should work on my revenge. I slapped my cheeks, the demonstration of the Dragon Eye is in two weeks and I barely had a plan. At the beginning I was planning to use those fools since they were the superiors of PandOra. However I can no longer use them. I looked at the palm of my hands, I accepted that I was changing, but even my thoughts of my purpose in this world are fading. I was changing too much.

I gripped my hand, at times like this, I begin to doubt myself is I made the right choice. I turned to an alleyway shortcut as I began to begin my endless circle of thoughts. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice anyone until someone injected something sharp into the back of my arm.

My head began to cloud, as I began to stagger into the wall. I tried to hold onto something but there was no ledge. I growled at my stupidity and inattentiveness, I leaned against the wall thinking _'crap, what is this? A sedative? '_. I remember the Dealer mentioning that there's been an outbreak of klonopin usage, if I remember correctly he said, it's sedative that causes drowsiness, slurred speech, unsteadiness and what else? My train of thought was slowly slipping, I urged myself to think and keep myself occupied. I growled at the growing pain in my head and stomach. I tried to keep myself awake; I looked into the sky and realized it began snowing again. Seriously? Snowfall is definitely not my goddess of good luck. I began to breathe heavily as my eyes became half-lidded. I felt a cold hand placed on my shoulder from behind, I refused to shiver at its touch.

The hand traveled slowly up my face, tracing my lips and cheekbones as it gently glided over it. The hand stopped when it reached my eyes I could see nothing but black. I felt the presence lean over my shoulder, gently brushing my hair away. I wanted to strike the hand away, but my arms were already limp. I felt a hot breath of air near my ear I could tell the creep was smiling. My eyes widened trying to see something that I couldn't see as a single word was malevolently whispered into my ear.

_Please don't betray me._

"Angel."

* * *

**Yes, I know, another cliffy. When I was a reader and found a story I liked updated I would be excited but when I found out that the chapter ended in a cliffy I was mortified and kinda excited at the same time =P. But I must say, as the author I kinda feel this evil kinda happiness so let me indulge ne?**  
**Unfortunately I will not be able to update until the following Tuesday YES NEXT TUESDAY. So bear with me as I go through my pile of culminating assignments! I wanted to update earlier because of that.**  
**P.S. What do you guys think'll happen next? I'm curious about what you guys think the plot development will be ;P** **So please tell?**  
**Please review! You know you want to~ :P**  
**-Thanks for reading as always!-**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	23. Fool

**Hey its an update! YAY! Hope you enjoy it cuz I'm real proud of this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Fool**

Just like I how fainted in darkness, I awoke in darkness. I cursed at my foolishness, how could I be so ignorant that I get caught unaware? My headache was killing me my movement was sluggish. I did my best to remain calm as my eyes adjusted to the dark. Where in the seventh depths of hell was I? My hands were tied but my feet were free, this guy was confident. Who was it? I frowned, before I passed out in that shameful manner, I'm sure I heard the guy call me 'Angel' and as far as I know, Syaoran is the only one who ever call me anything like that.

I gritted my teeth, if it _was _Syaoran that means the other fools were around too. I stared into nothingness, they betrayed me, and even they said they wouldn't. It was obvious I shouldn't have believed in the words of people I practically knew nothing about from the beginning. I bent my head own as I closed my eyes, _'from they very beginning they-'_ I looked up in frustration, _'I shouldn't jump to conclusions, I will verify what I think with my own eyes. So until I see his face, I will believe in them, till the very end.'_ Besides, what would they want to do with me by bringing me here?

I still couldn't stand up yet; I couldn't feel any strength in my legs. I shivered at the momentary gust of wind, I paused my movements as I realized, and if there was wind there must be an opened window or door somewhere. I attempted to stand up, but my legs collapsed like it was made out of jelly. I bit my lip as I attempted to stand up again, using the wall as my support.

I took a step after what seemed like an hour of agony. I slowly walked forward, walking forward, was the thing I'm best at after all. I felt the wall with my fingertips trying to squint my eyes to view any possible entryways. I continued like this until I couldn't hold on anymore and my legs collapsed again. I panted as I leaned against the wall thinking how pathetic I am. I have been though so many situations but I can't get through this. What the hell did that person inject in me?

"You really like to put up a struggle don't you? _Angel._"

I let out an inaudible gasp as I looked up in front of me, where I could here the sound of a single footstep approaching. I heard a click before the lights flickered on. I closed my eyes blinded for a few moments; I blinked my eyes as I willed them to adjust. When they I could finally see things normally I swerved my head around I could easily tell within a few seconds that I was in warehouse, how typical.

I smirked when the voice resounded in my mind, the moment I recognized it I couldn't help but smirk. My mind was a bit clearer; my confidence was a tad stronger, but it was probably just me and my actual health condition didn't change at all. "Wouldn't you have done the same? But I must say, I'd never thought you wanted me around so much that you decided to kidnap me. _Sachiko._" I smirked to her face as she snarled. "You could of just asked and I would have stayed."

"Do you really think you should talk like that to you captor?"

I shrugged carelessly. "What can I say? I have a problem with authority figures."

This time she smirked, I noticed that compared to when I first saw her she seems much more demonic. "I bet it shocked you huh?"

"What? You mean the kiss?" I immediately thought. "Why should I give a damn whose throat you stick your tongue into?"

She chuckled. "The fact that, that's the first thing you thought of means that you do feel a bit of envy when baby and I were together. But no, I'm talking about the name I chose, Kinomoto Sakura."

I growled at the reminder. "The fact that you know about that name is surprising enough, but how do you know that I'm connected with it?"

"Easy, baby told me." She twirled around like a ballerina before glancing at me. "Well, that's what I'd like to say, but the one who told me is someone very close to you."

I frowned. "Impossible, I have never told anyone."

She giggled crazily. "You don't have to tell for someone to know. There are other methods."

I snarled, she was teasing me, and what does she know? "What method are you saying exactly? How do you know about a girl I killed almost thirteen years ago?" Kinomoto Sakura is dead so don't make her come back.

"Why should I tell you?" She turned away as she began to hum like a child. "A little girl like you who has no class, why does baby even like you?" She walked towards me, her heels clicking all the way. She lifted my chin with a light grip as if she was inspecting my face. I glared at her; she must've disliked it since she kicked me with enough force to fall back.

I gritted my teeth trying to bare the pain, she had one hell of a kick. "Why? I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

She kicked me again, for some reason she won't just kick me straight in the face. "I did." She continued to kick me. "But all he said was that you were the cutest girl he has ever met. I don't understand how he can say that when he has me!" She stopped as she glanced at her beeping cell phone.

I groaned. "So, did you kidnap because you're jealous? Pathetic. You couldn't even do anything without drugging me. Are you scared of me? To use a cheap street drug like klonopin." That's drug wasn't cheap but I felt I sounded like I knew what was going on."

I grimaced when she smirked. "As if. I used Flunitrazepam you might know it as rohypnol though. It's a sedative I'm sure you've hear of at least once, after all it's a well known date-rape drug."

I hissed. Of course I have, and girl in the city should know what that was. "How appropriate."

She chuckled darkly as her sinister forest green eyes gazed into my defiant emerald ones. "The effects are the same as klonopin but stronger I suppose, it causes drowsiness, memory lapse and it'll immobilize you for quite a while. It should have at least." She narrowed her eyes. "I was really surprised, that you could even try to stand with that in your system, the effect were suppose to last for seventy two hours at the least."

I smirked in the slight triumph I've gained. I was of course still feeling the effects but as if I was going to tell her that. Since it's supposed to last seventy-two hours I've been here less than that. At least I wasn't gone too long. I looked at her again. "And? What do you expect me to do? Since you've taken all this trouble to put me in this cage."

The lights went out as I heard her walk away. I saw a line of light as she opened a door. She stopped and turned to me, her face basked in a red light. "I want you, to _disappear._" She slammed the door.

I continued to gaze into the direction of the door, and then like I've lost all reason I began to laugh. "Seriously? What are we? Children? As if me disappearing would solve anything." I looked at my abused stomach. "But, she sure knows how kick." Thanks to that I can feel my fingers again, but then again it was probably just my willpower and I talking. Not even I can defeat a drug that quickly.

I leaned back into the wall; to say that she wants me gone is not something I'm not used to hearing. Except, does she want me to die of a slow painful death here or something? Not a very wise choice since this is going to leave the possibility of escaping, evidence when my bodies found and all that stuff. "Besides, I don't disappear that easily unless I want to."

I sighed, and what is she so worried about? It's obvious that Syaoran likes her no matter what he says to me. Although its comforting that those fools weren't involved in the end. I smirked at my relief; it's so stupid how I care who they are. I breathed heavily into the air sitting there so calmly even though I don't know where I am. I wondered how long I've been here, I growled that fool Syaoran, he cant even control his own girlfriend. Why is he with such a cruel girl anyway?

I continued to stay here while I criticized Syaoran in my head. I hung my head between my knees; it's so dark in here. I shouldn't have left like that earlier then I wouldn't be in this mess. I frowned, why was I blaming myself? If Syaoran didn't indulging himself so openly I wouldn't have left. I blinked, why did I care? Why does his actions determine what I do? Why am I getting riled up because of what he does with his girlfriend?

"_You're jealous."_

Great, I was remembering stupid things. Why would I be jealous? It's not like he has anything I want. I've been in a relationship before. So why? Now that I think about it, those rising feelings I sometimes have around him aren't so great either. I placed my hand over my chest, the bubbly sensation, like tasting ecstasy. Where at other times it was just a warm glow in my chest. I do not understand what this feeling was, but I never hated it.

I wonder why I have never felt it before, well I felt something similar when is was with Takashi and Akemi but never something exactly like it. I frowned, I never felt jealous with him. Even when I found out he was going out with Akemi behind my back, I think, I was more hurt by the fact that they lied to me so blatantly too.

I smiled, and when Takashi found a new girlfriend, I felt a bit happy for him. That he was moving on and that I am also moving forward. Of course it's not like I've forgotten the hate I harbored since I was seven. I would never forget, never. This detest for Touya would only disperse if I kill him as soon as I can. Well, I might die in the process, but I'm not afraid of dying. Those fools might be a bit sad but I have to do what I want to do. I have to do it before this hate fades away I have to do it soon, my big chance is in two weeks, I have to get out of here. My eyes began to droop again; as soon as I closed them I snapped them open. My thoughts were beginning to jumble, and what's worse is that I can't tell how badly the drug has taken effect on me. Being in this damn building, I can't tell how many of the symptoms I supposedly should have.

I shifted myself closer to the wall. "How long has it been?"

"Five hours." I saw the door open as Sachiko walked in.

"We're you worried about me? I didn't think I would see you again." I smiled. Inside I was beginning to panic, five? It didn't even seem like an hour has passed. Does that mean I'm really having memory lapses?

"As if." She snorted. "I was just coming to mock your stupidity. Even though you basically knew where the exit was you didn't try to escape. Even though I made a mistake of leaving it unlocked."

I stared at her, she was right. Why haven't I tried to escape? It should have been easy; I could have gotten out if what she said was true. Then like a movie I saw the fool's faces flash before me. I lowered my head as I began to laugh insanely.

"What're you laughing at?" Sachiko snarled as she took a step back in surprise.

I ignored as I continued to laugh. _'I can't believe that I am waiting for them to save me.'_ My eyes fluttered, I'm so used to seeing them around, that when they're not it's weird. I looked back up at her. "I'm laughing at how foolish I am."

She raised her brow. "How stupid, I don't see why you're much better than me."

I smirked. "Really? To me it's in plain view."

She growled as she kicked me. "Don't get sassy with me. I'm surprised you're still this energetic considering that you should be lethargic to say at least."

I laughed in defiance. "Sorry to disappoint you. I'm surprised that I don't see why you seem so envious of a girl whom you think has no worth." Now that I realized it, there's no way in the seven depths of hell that I'm going to take this crap.

She narrowed her eyes at me with contempt. "I don't understand at all, I'm cuter, appealing, smarter and I definitely love Syaoran more than you."

"Whatever, even if that's who you think you are no everyone would view you in the same way." I shrugged apathetically.

"You're so strange, why do you even stay with them? You're personalities clash in every way." She raised her brow.

"Do you care?"

"Not really."

"Then don't ask." I scoffed.

"You know, you're arrogant façade isn't the best thing to put on right now." She said irritable.

"I can't help it if I was born that way."

"You're not charming or nice you have average looks why are they so attached to you?"

"Maybe because they have a good judge of character."

"You seem to like them a lot." She began to smirk.

I grunted in response. "They might be fools and naïve but at least they don't tell me lies."

She began to walk forward confidently. She leaned into my ear and whispered. "Are you sure about that?"

I hissed. "What do you mean?"

She took a step back. "I told you didn't I? You barely know anything about them. There are some many things that I know that you don't."

I growled. "If you're always like this its no wonder that Syaoran doesn't like you." I said this annoyance; I don't like how she's trying to put ideas into my head. She is trying to get me to doubt them, I grinded my teeth, I can feel my suspicions probing my sense of urgency and doubt.

At my words she snapped. "Don't be so confident bitch. Before you came along, Syaoran didn't want anyone, I knew he still loved _me_. But since he's met you he's always been going on and on about his beloved _angel._"

"Envious?" I baited.

She snarled. "Ever since, every time I talk to him all he ever talks about Angel, Angel, _Angel_. What's so great about you and what's worse is that Cielo cares more about you than me too!"

"Who's Cielo?" I breathed.

She smirked. "Why should I tell you anything?"

I frowned she liked the advantage of knowing things I don't.

"I loved Syaoran since high school, how could some girl like you just come around and pick him up?" She took out a pistol I raised a brow.

"If you hadn't done that to Tomoyo back in high school." My voice trailed off.

She glared at me as she waved the gun in my face. "What do you know? I know Syaoran way better than you do. I've done so many things for him. I might've been a bit stupid and teased her a little. But, but I really love him." She closed her eyes in frustration as tears streamed down her face.

"Then instead of wasting time with me shouldn't you try doing your best to get him to fall in love with you?" I hissed, I don't know why I felt so bitter saying this, but I had to get her to feel like she should let me go.

She opened her eyes and glared at me, I could tell clearly room her gaze that she absolutely loathes me. "No, he already loves me he's just getting confused because you're here. If you disappeared he wouldn't bother to think about you anymore." She held the pistol steadily at my forehead.

I frowned, before I whipped my leg at hers in one swift motion, which also resulted with both of us lying on our back. "Didn't Syaoran tell you? I don't appreciate it when people point things at me."

I heard her let a throaty growl as she got up. "You bitch."

"I've never claimed I wasn't have I?" I sneered counting on my abdomen to get myself back up. I used my inch tall heel and brought the gun towards me before she could try finding it.

"Why is it like this? You have a personality just as bad as mine if not worse. So why do you, who doesn't even love him have him thinking of only you?" She began to scream in bitterness as I hid it between my legs and inside my dress.

"I-" I stopped, why did I almost oppose to that? I continued to concentrate on slipping the gun into my dress.

She caught on to my hesitation as her lips upturned to a cynical smile, it makes me wonder if she's insane. "Oh? Were you about to say something? Don't tell me, you love him after all?"

I narrowed my eyes, no way in the seven depths of hell. But why did I almost try to disagree with her? Anyway we're talking about that idiotic, foolish Syaoran here. He's never serious, always fooling around and says the most naïve things. "Who would be in love with such a fool?"

"Denial? No wonder you and I don't get along." She looked down at me while flipping her hair as if she wasn't crying shamelessly a few moments ago. "And don't call baby a fool. Syaoran is, kind, considerate, straightforward, protective, smart, and handsome and, and he has the most genuine smile in the world." She ranted off aromatically.

I gave her a blank stare. Why is she so obsessed with him? Plus, wasn't she really mad a while ago? Is she bipolar? "And you want to be with him? What a horrible match." I taunted.

She immediately began to scowl as she kicked me in the stomach again; I'm going to have trouble breathing later. "And I suppose you think you do? Someone who has no redeeming qualities and enjoys killing people." She smirked at my face. "Did you think I didn't know? Well here's a surprise bitch, I know many things about things that you don't know."

"And you wonder why you two wouldn't be a good match?" I coughed; I couldn't keep my tongue to myself sometimes. "With that mouth of yours I'd doubt anyone would love you." I began to wriggle my wrists; I've had enough of this.

She growled as she grabbed me up to her face level. "If that's what people really think then what about you? Just because baby is nice to everyone, don't take advantage of him!" She threw me against the wall.

I groaned as I laid on my side staring straight into her obsessed eyes. That was it I was so tired. "As if. It's more like he wouldn't stop harassing me." I continued to wriggle my wrists. My hair was sprawled against the floor.

She looked more irritated by the minute. "Don't brag. From the beginning if I was here instead of you, Syaoran would have loved me."

"So you're admitting that he doesn't love you?" I croaked.

She narrowed. "I _know_ he loves me, he just doesn't realize it yet."

"That's called unrequited love, or one-sided love whichever you prefer."

"Its mutual!" She growled.

I let a low laugh. "Do you really like him that much?"

"I don't like him, I _love_ him. At least I know where I really stand with my feelings unlike _you._ You can't even admit you love him. Do you understand how frustrating it is that my baby is in love with someone who doesn't even understand her own feelings?" She taunted as she put her hands on her hips.

I began to doze off, I was so hungry, tired, and I was suppose to be an assassin? I closed my eyes I felt so cold yet comfortable as if I was sleeping on top a mountain of snow. _'My feelings, I never thought a jealous girl would point that out.' _ First of all I don't see why she loves him so much, that smiling good-natured fool. Ever since day one all he did was pester me, confuse me to no end, I mean he was bleeding to death and all he had to say was a pick up line.

"_Well I was told when I see an angel, I'd fall in love, you know what I mean? Angel."_

I scoffed now that I think about it, that's when he first started calling me Angel. Then when we met again he nonchalantly approached me.

"_So Angel you never told me your name."_

He had always defended me, no matter how many times I told him to go away he always came back. He was always confident that I was kinder then I acted. He realized it that time as well, the time I foolishly decided to save them.

"_Well, actually, instead of fairy tale, this story is actually non-fiction. This story took two nights ago the four people which I'm sure you know, were us and the main character or the story, was of course, you, Angel."_

It was stupid how they saw through my every move. It made me so frustrated when I began to see them everywhere. That time as well I still wonder how he found me on the brink of death.

"_Angel! Angel! Yukari! Wake up!"_

I was really astonished that time and I was so scared because I was beginning to realize how they were beginning to mean so much to me. I felt the fear of losing someone again which was probably why I went crazy that time. I wanted to erase that feeling so much that I pointed a gun at him. But like the fool he was he continued to believe I me, have faith in who I was. Well technically he _allowed _me to point it at him I remember being so baffled that I played along.

"_I'm not, I told you didn't I? I believe in you Angel that you won't shoot me. And even if you did I would have no regrets because I believed in you, till the very end."_

He really didn't doubt me I saw it in his eyes, his eyes like a burning flame. You can see everything. He had always tried to help me, no matter who I was. He, reached out to me just like Akemi.

"_I know you don't, but that's why we want to help you find the will to reach out to people again. You already are, but you just can't see it yet."_

He had then decided all by himself that we would be together no matter what.

"_No matter what you say, it is already decided that we wouldn't leave your side Angel"_

He really was such a fool. He never got mad at me for things that even I would have gotten mad at. I opened my eyes; I've changed because of him, because of his actions, his words. He repeatedly spouting such kind, _kind_ words, the words, I needed to hear most. I may never admit it to him but those words always supported me.

"_You shouldn't try to forget, no matter how harsh they are, they are you memories, memories of how you lived your life. Those memories made us to be who we are, you lived the best you could till this day. No matter what type of memories you have that was the type of life you led. They are the reason you are who you are to day. So don't reject them, Angel."_

He only showed his smile to me. He never judged me from what he hears and takes what I say to face value.

"_I'll let you know, that the only reason that you see me smiling all the time is only because you're with me."_

He had always said he loved me no matter how many times I pushed him away, always.

"_You know, I really love you Angel."_

In a faint distance I began to listen to Sachiko's rambling. "To me, Syaoran is the most precious, genuine, kindest thing in my life. I _love_ him, so I definitely won't let a girl like you take him away from me." She directed a finger at me.

'_Love?'_ She's been saying that over and over does she even know if she really is? "It might be an infatuation you know." In the end who was I talking about? Me? Or her?

She glared. "No way, I know it isn't because, whenever I see him I always feel like the happiest person in the world and my feelings always change at anything he says. Like if he said he hated me I would never be able to bare it."

I snorted. The feeling, my senses tingled at the remembrance of the feeling. _'My feelings changes at his every whim.' _I've been feeling happy lately when he told me he loved me. The envious feeling I've always got when I saw him talking to some unknown girl, I remember it all. I smirked I see, so it was like that. It seems just like this selfish girl I had foolishly fell in love with a foolish guy. I began to chuckle even though it brought pain to my stomach.

You've got to be kidding me I made a sorrowful smirk. _'Why did I? With someone like him?'_ We, who never agree on anything, we share different views on how we should live. He is much kinder than I could ever be. Just last week I rejected him, so why am I feeling like this now? Why couldn't I recognize the feeling? I loved Takashi didn't I? _'But it was a different sort of love.'_ I grimaced; I fell in love with the leader of PandOra, one of the top syndicates. I sure know how to pick them.

I remembered Takashi parting words, I've realized what I didn't 'see' before, really, for a fool he knew what I was feeling better than I do. I continued to laugh. How foolish am I? How many foolish things are going to happen to me from now on? I really have changed too much in such a short period of time? Was I that weak? It is your fault that I'm beginning to believe in you fools so much you know. I don't even know whether I should be happy or sad about this but I suppose my body has already decided that for me.

"What're you laughing about?" She snapped.

I smirked and stuck out my tongue. "Why should I tell you?"

She kicked me. "Cocky bitch." She smirked. "I know, you think Syaoran's going to come save you. What do you think this is? A fairy tale? Is Syao baby your prince in your head?"

I smiled at the ceiling ignoring her. Whether I am foolish or not, I'm sure that this time too you'll randomly come out of nowhere and give me the smile that you always have. I quirked a brow, I wonder if this is what it is like to have complete faith in someone? Well, not that it matters anyway, either way I'm tired. I'm too hungry to try escaping and quite frankly my hands are tied. That's why I'll be waiting on you for you to keep your promise. So, don't be late, Syaoran.

"What are you so happy about? Do you realize your position?" She growled her eyes filled with irritation, she was not happy that I was ignoring her.

I grinned cockily. "Perfectly."

She made a fist. "I hate that look of yours, it's filled with arrogance."

She approached to kick me, but then a loud knock on the door was heard. We continued to head the banging noise over and over. I lifted my head a bit to see the door. I glanced at Sachiko, she was gritting her teeth as she took a step back. "What? Are you afraid that the big bad wolf is here?" I taunted.

I quirked a brow when she didn't respond with a kick as she continued to shake. I looked towards the door again. Only after a few more loud knocks was a voice heard. "Sachiko? Sachiko? Open the door this instance!"

A smile graced my lips. "Looks like my prince has come for me after all, just like a fairy tale."

She looked at me furious, but ignored my words as she shouted. "Go away! How'd you even find this place?"

"We put a tracking device on you earlier. Now, open the door!" I hear Syaoran's voice pierce the room.

"No way!" She screamed. "If I open that door all you're going to do is save your beloved 'Angel' from me and leave me again aren't you?" She as beginning to cry again, she's so emotional this girl. "You're going to hate me!"

"Leave? Hate? Sachiko, you'll always be important to me."

I flinched.

"Liar! You hate me don't you? Since I did that to Tomoyo you've always hated me didn't you? That's why you broke up with me right?" She screeched at the door as she went hysterical.

"I don't hate-"

"Lies! Yesterday when you told me at the coffee shop that I was important I was so happy. But then you told me that your Angel was more important than me! Why'd you say that? Do you know horrible it is to hear that another girl is better than me in your eyes?"

I sighed, so that's why she was smiling.

"Sachiko, I didn't mean it in that way." I heard him groan. "The reason I broke up with you is because I realized that I've only saw you as a sister. When you did that to Tomoyo I didn't feel betrayed, I felt like I had to scold you and teach you what is right. Just like how brother would look after his sister when she did something wrong. Yes, sometimes you piss me off, but because I see you as a sister that I continue to look after you. Yes Angel is very important to me, but you're important too Sachiko."

"I don't want to be like a sister!" She yelled.

"I know." I heard Syaoran say guiltily. "I can't change how I feel Sachiko, you know that. I'm sorry that I can't give you what you want, the happiness you wish to have. Even though I'm really sorry, please return Angel to me!"

She gritted her teeth. "What's so great about her? What does she have that I don't?"

"Its not what she has and you don't have Sachiko, I just love her because she is who she is."

I blushed, seriously, is my type the naïve who says cheesy things? Ridiculous.

"I don't accept that." She snarled.

"Stop acting so spoiled Sachiko!" He yelled losing patience. "If you're not going to open this door I'll break it down myself!"

"Wait-" She began but it was too late I heard two loud gun shots followed by a loud bang before the door break down. Sachiko hesitantly took a step back.

I saw Syaoran glance around frantically before he spotted me on the floor. He dashed over to me as I smiled. He looked over me and sighed in relief. "Thank God."

I chuckled. "Looks like you kept your promise after all."

His brows furrowed in confusion.

I tilted my head as I smirked. "You caught me."

He looked at me in surprise before giving me a nervous smile. "Of course I did, people who break their promises are the worst right?"

I nodded in agreement before he slid his hand under my back and knee's and lifted me effortlessly. "Hey, put me down my legs are fine."

He looked at me blankly before his lips parted into a grin as he stated blatantly "Angel, you and I both know that isn't going to happen." He turned to Sachiko. "I'm sorry Sachiko, but please don't try anything like this again."

Sachiko looked away in shame and frustration. I turned back to Syaoran who began walking outside. I sighed I hadn't gotten carried around like this since I was little. "Hey, how long was I gone?"

"Since yesterday." He answered shortly. We approached a van; the door slid open and saw the other fools who smiled when they saw me. "I've got her." He said to them. He took me to the back seat as he laid me on my back with my head on his lap. "Lets go." I frowned as I felt the car begin to move. He was acting differently than usual. I cringed slightly when he turned to me with serious eyes. Suddenly he hugged me. "Thank God, you're alright."

I remained stilled as a tint of warmth hit my cheeks. His face was really close.

"I was so worried." He whispered.

"We were worried too Yuu." I turned to the fools in front as they grinned. "Welcome back Yukari."

"Angel, are you still mad about something?" I raised a brow why did he think that? "Because everything that happened yesterday Sachiko initiated it, I didn't mean to kiss her."

I continued to stare.

"I mean I don't know why it lasted longer than it should have; I think that maybe it was because she smelled like you."

My lips drew a thin line a bit miffed that he brought that up.

"She's really just like a sister to me, that's it!" he fumbled to explain. "The one I love is really you Angel so please don't be mad." He clapped his hands together as if he was praying that I wouldn't be mad. "I'm really sorry."

I let out a short chuckle, well, I can't say I wasn't a bit mad but I suppose its okay. If you look like that I really can't stay mad now could I? "Look like it's my loss this time" I sighed. _'Fate, God, I still don't really believe in those types of nonsense.'_

"Angel?" He said confused.

"You know when we first met I thought 'Why do I have such horrible luck?'" _'However, if I have learned anything with these fools, it's that you can't say something doesn't exist when you don't have the evidence to prove it. You can't prove it exist nor can you prove it doesn't therefore making its existence indefinite. Moreover, because you can't prove if it's there or not, that people will continue to remain optimistic and choose to take that slight piece of hope and believe in it.'_

"Hey I know you're a little angry but did you have to bring that up?"

"Well you did bother me everyday." I reasoned. My eyes fluttered, _'that can be called the fatal weakness of humans. The weakness of not believing the most probable and devastating truth unless it is preformed right before their eyes.'_

He laughed, "I guess that's true."

I chuckled. "Then your friends came along." I looked at the fools. "And it increased my annoyance." _'I have always thought I would never want to be like that. To continue in believing in the less likely and more pretty probability, because I have always known how demoralizing the feeling is when you realize it's not what you hoped for.'_

"Well you know-" He rubbed his head nervously.

"All this, it makes me wonder why did this happen?" I smiled; it's really a mystery how I would fall with a fool like you. He gave me a confused look and I giggled. "Maybe it's because of you're cheesy lines. No wait; now that I think about it, it was the eyes that caught my attention." I mumbled to myself, I was feeling a bit tipsy. _'Yet every time I thought that, a sign would always come as if someone was trying to tell me, my way of thinking is incorrect.'_

"Angel?"

I faced him as I studied him carefully. He began to laugh timidly. I smiled. "I found it." _'First it was Akemi and Takashi, now, it's you fools.'_

"Found what exactly?" He looked completely lost.

"It's your smile." _'Believing when the possibility is almost zero is truthfully, terrifying.'_

"Are you okay Angel? Did Sachiko give you something?" He began to worry.

"You know I found you really annoying at first." I mentioned again. _'To gain than lose something is also, frightening.'_

"Yes?"

"But after a while it didn't seem so bad." _'Taking chances in situations you know would probably never happen are also, scary.'_

"Angel?"

"Maybe it's because you say so many naïve things that I couldn't help but laugh." _'Believing is terrifying, losing something is frightening, taking chances against demeaning odds is scary. But, that small fragment of hope that still stands and will always exists in the most despairing and distressing situations is something I had most likely always found extraordinarily endearing to hold onto.' _

"Okay?"

I gave him a small smile at his confused face. "Even though, you say naïve things, have a personality that's too good-natured for a leader and you're always completely random, so random that it sometimes brings me to the point of frustration. Like when I told you stop calling me Angel, sometimes you just won't listen. _'That small fragment of hope, although it may always be near zero percent, the possibility of it being there, will always be, without a doubt, one hundred percent.'_ "You," I tilted my head to the side a bit. "I really like it, your smile."

He laughed again, "What are you getting at Angel?"

I blinked. "I said I like your smile."

He grinned with uncertainty scratching his cheek. "Yeah you did which is great and all since you never complimented me before. But what I'm saying is what do you mean?"

I let out a sideways-sided smile. Really, how did this happen? How'd we even meet? Was it because of destiny? Or was it a pure coincidence? I may never know, but I'm very glad that I met you. I smirked as I grabbed and pulled his collar down, his face nearing mine; I began chuckling inwardly as his puzzlement increased and pink tinted his cheeks. I gently pressed my lips against his gingerly for a brief moment, as I let go I brought his head even lower taking advantage of his shock. I lingered for a moment beside his ear as I spoke in a soft voice "It means I love you, fool."

* * *

**Heheh Love it? They finally got together!  
I put alot of effort into this one! It might be a bit cheesy but it works right?**  
***Please review!**  
**-Thanks for reading!-**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	24. Evident Change

**XD they're finally together . . . but it kinda makes you wonder what they'll be like when theyre dating doesn't it? ;P****  
**

**Evident Change**

I remained still as I lay on his lap as I awaited his reaction. I was growing anxious his face was blank. "Syaoran?"

He blinked; a grin was beginning to form on his face. "Yes!" He yelled as he hugged me again.

I blinked before I smiled.

"What's going on back there?" Meiling asked as he turned around.

Syaoran grinned before excitedly saying. "Angel just said he loved me!"

I frowned; don't scream it to the whole world now.

"What?" They all yelled surprised.

"Yukari is that true?" Tomoyo turned around as well.

"Congrats Syaoran." Eriol said as he concentrated on driving.

He laughed. "Yup."

"Wait! Just now?" Meiling questioned earnestly.

Syaoran nodded excitedly.

"What? You mean even though I was here I missed it?" Meiling said disappointed.

"Yup!" Syaoran replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"No! Yukari." She turned to me completely ignoring car safety. "Can you do it one more time for us to see?"

"Yes! Please Sweetie?" Tomoyo pleaded.

My face flushed. "No way!"

They pouted. "No fair."

"These things are supposed to have some privacy anyway." I turned my head away.

"Stingy."

"Stingy is all right with me." I answered.

"Okay guys give us some privacy." Syaoran ordered as he continued to smile. The other two pouted before returning what they were doing before. Syaoran faced me again. "Hey Angel can you tell me one more time?"

"What?" I feigned ignorance.

"That you love me."

"No way."

"What about a kiss?"

"No way."

"But you were so confidant awhile ago." He pouted.

"That was then, this is now." I explained childishly.

He continued to pout, but then smiled. "I love you." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed.

"You're so adorable." He chuckled.

"Shut up, fool." I glanced at the window where a shirt hung. The wind was blowing violently; I automatically put my hand up to catch it as it got blown off the hook. The piece of clothing slipped through my fingers as it flew into Syaoran's hand instead. He threw it up as he leaned forward again just before the sweater spread open and gently set itself above our heads.

"Really, so adorable." I sensed him grin.

My face grew red as he pressed his lips onto mine. I tried to calm down as I closed my eyes and went with the flow. I felt the tip of his tongue tenderly lick my bottom lip. I parted my lips allowing his tongue to slip in, our tongues intertwined with each other as I began to taste a minty chocolate flavor, I pouted, I bet he was eating some earlier. I want something to eat too. I heard him chuckle as he released my lips and brought his hand to the side of my face. He gently used his thumb to brush against my cheekbone.

He gazed into my eyes his amber eyes sparkling with warmth. He lowered his head beside me again as he murmured. "I love you, Angel."

I blushed, no fair, I saw him chuckle at me again. I frowned as I pulled him down again. "I love you too, fool." I replied back.

He laughed quietly as he took off the shirt cover and began to sit properly back in the seat again. I watched him grin like the fools he was as he looked out the window. I sighed as I tried to get up, tired of this position, only to be pushed back down. "You shouldn't get up."

I pouted. "You can't tell me what I can or can't do."

"Yes I can, it's just up to you if you want to listen or not." He winked. "Either way you're injured."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, sure you aren't" Meiling taunted. "We know Sachiko, so we know that when that girls mad, she likes to kick things and since your personality and hers don't match so well." Her voice trailed off but I got the message.

"Like her wimpy kicks can hurt me." I said in defiance.

"Yes sweetie, we know, but lets not overexert our bodies too much." Tomoyo coaxed. "But you're really lucky that she just didn't kill you."

"Yes I feel so thankful." I replied sarcastically.

"You should. Like we said, Sachiko is a bit obsessive, but she's a good girl." Meiling pointed out.

"You know, obsessive and good don't exactly go together. And it's not like this was the first time I got injured and I've gotten it way worse before." I muttered under my breath.

"Sweetie, don't make me repeat myself." Tomoyo gave me an unnerving smile.

I smiled back nervously. Tomoyo took it as a sign of compliance as she smiled again before turning back. "So, where are we going?" I tapped my fingers onto my stomach.

"A doctor." Meiling clipped. "Can't have you self medicating yourself again right?"

I frowned. "Why not? I've survived like that my whole life. And since I'm aiming to be a surgeon it's good practice isn't it?"

"We're not even in medical school yet. Leave the treatment to the people who actually have a license for these things." Meiling groaned.

I snorted. "I doubt the doctor you're taking me to has one."

"What makes you say that?"

"Common sense. I mean I doubt you would take me to a random hospital when you have someone better." I explained.

"Well it's true that he doesn't have a license." Meiling's voice trailed off.

I sighed. "Lets just get it over with."

"That's the spirit Angel." Syaoran grinned as he messed my hair.

I flushed as I fixed up my hair; I began to stare in the distance, at the mixture of colours as we zoomed by. I never thought I would end up in a situation like this, I never thought I could trust anyone again and I never thought I could love someone like this. Life is ever changing.

We arrived a shabby looking store; I continued to stare as the sign tilted back and forth. The creak it made was annoying. "Suspicious." I muttered.

"Don't worry about it and go in Yuu." Meiling laughed nervously, half ashamed and half amused at the situation.

"I think I'm better off treating myself." I chuckled darkly.

"Sweetie, didn't I tell you to not make me repeat myself?" Tomoyo smiled her sugar dark smile.

"Right." I answered automatically.

"C'mon Yukari, hesitation doesn't suit you." Meiling began to push me into the 'clinic'.

"Kyou! Where are you?" Syaoran hollered as he nonchalantly walked in.

"Boss? Whoa is that you? I never see you 'cause you never get injured." The 'Kyou' I saw was around the same age as us, he had a beanie on his head, you could barely see his brown ash hair. He was dressed in baggy clothes, which bothered me, since I never liked that style. If it weren't for his goatee I would've thought he was in high school.

"Suspicious." I repeated.

"Who's the chick?"

My brows furrowed.

"Her names Yukari a friend of ours, she's injured can you help us out?" Eriol introduced before I could retort to being called a chick.

"Hmm, maybe I can maybe I can't" He gave a mocking grin with a tantalizing look in his eyes.

I moved my jaw. "If you can't I can do it myself."

"Wait, Angel." Syaoran stopped me before I could turn away. "Stop it with the jokes Kyou."

"I was just kidding, that's a one dry chick you have there." He laughed as if there was something funny then he paused. "Wait isn't she the chick from the last time? The one you guys wanted me to treat a while back?"

My lips pressed together, I don't like how he kept calling me 'chick'.

"This 'chick' is my girlfriend and she doesn't like being called that so stop it." Syaoran said when he picked up my discomfort. "And yes she is."

I licked my teeth, it felt strange to be called 'girlfriend'. The eccentric doctor whistled. "She's yours? I admit she's kinda hot boss she seems a bit too strict and well mannered for your usual tastes. Don't you like them, ahem, wild and fiery types?"

I pursed my lips in provocation.

"If you thinks she's the quiet type you've got to take a better look." Meiling chuckled at the irony.

"Where do you think she got those wounds from? A tea party?" Eriol joined in.

"Where did she get them from then?"

"Well Sachiko decided to have a surprise visit." Tomoyo answered.

The weirdo put his hand up. "Say no more, man that girl has more jealousy in her than any woman could hold."

"So are you going to take a look at her or not?" Syaoran repeated.

"Sure, sure. Anything for you, boss. Come on in to my humble abode, it's nothing much-"

"Clearly." I mumbled under my breath as I glanced at the stained walls and cracked windows. Syaoran chuckled nervously.

Kyou smirked as he continued. "But I'm sure it'll meet your needs, but it's nice to meet you while you're conscious this time. You're much prettier awake, but I must say your sleeping face was quite breathtaking as well."

"Why thank you." I said with slight disgust as he tried to take my hand, but surprisingly, before I could retract my hand, Syaoran snatched it away from him.

"Lets not get too close alright? Kyou." He was smiling but he looked slightly irritated.

I gave him a puzzled look before smirking; perhaps our friend jealousy was giving Syaoran a visit?

"I'm only guiding her boss, you do realize I have to touch her during the examination right? Holding hands isn't such a big deal." He grinned in all knowing manned before turning back to me. "So shall we go? M'lady." He gave me his hand.

"What's with you people and nicknames?" I gave a self-satisfied smile and made a motion to take his hand, only to have it snatched away by Syaoran again.

Syaoran smiled the same previous smile. "Lets not cause any trouble now."

My lip formed an evil grin. Our friend jealousy is definitely giving Syaoran one interesting visit. I followed Kyou into what can be called an examination room. I sat on the high chair as instructed. "Now will you take off your boots for me m'lady?" Kyou smiled.

"I don't appreciate being called m'lady." I said even though I was happy to see Syaoran jealous, I still don't like this guy.

"Of course, but boss also told me that he doesn't want me to call his girl chick. Plus m'lady suits you so much better since you do look the part. You have long silky hair, straightforward and intelligent eyes and an aura of importance." He brushed my ear as he whispered the last part with a sly tone. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my skin. "Just like a queen."

"Kyou." Syaoran called out sternly.

Kyou backed off immediately in an extravagant manner. "Sorry, but you seemed to adore her so much I was wondering how jealous you would get. When I got close to Sachiko you didn't give a damn." He chuckled as Syaoran scoffed. "Anyway that's the story, so your shoes if you please m'lady?"

I smiled in fake sweetness as I shook my high cut boots off, I saw Kyou raise a brow when we all heard a clunk. "Whatchy'a have in here? Steel heels?" He bent down a picked my boot by the heel, my pistol immediately slid out. I smirked as he backed off in surprise. "Whoa!"

"Yukari, what have we told you about the guns?" Meiling said in slight hysterics. When I looked away in ignorance she turned to Syaoran. "Talk to her."

"Angel." Syaoran tried to say in a reprimanding voice but he was chuckling.

I stuck out my tongue contemptuously. "So, I'm too quiet and well mannered am I? As if I've been pampered and protected from everything my whole life."

Kyou looked at me blankly as I gave him what he would call a 'high class' look with contempt. He howled in laughter. "I like her." He told the fools, he faced me again. "Sorry, my bad, I thought you were one of those spoiled rich girls that the boss picked up from one of them random parties. You just taught me a whole new meaning to never judge a book by its cover."

"Apology accepted."

"You still sound like one of those high class chicks." He pointed out.

"Don't push it."

He chuckled. "Well, m'lady will you take off your shirt for me?"

"Is that really necessary?" Syaoran butted in with a slightly strained expression.

"Boss, if the wound is on her stomach how to you expect me to look at it with her clothes on?" He questioned.

"Why don't you just let her lift her shirt?" Eriol suggested.

"Yeah, you're such a perv Kyou." Meiling inputted. She looked at me. "He tried to take off my pants when I had a shoulder wound."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. The regal types hardly ever come by." He grinned at me, I snorted.

"I doubt any form of life comes by in a dump like this." Meiling commented.

"Harsh don't you think?"

"Not really."

"Fine, lift your shirt, unless you think you'd rather do it my way." He winked.

"As if." I snorted as I lifted the bottom of my shirt, revealing my bruising stomach. This man, was trying to flirt with me, I wanted to snort at the ridiculous idea, now I have another reason to dislike him.

He whistled. "Nice." He extended the word. "Although I already saw it once, it's still amazing. I'd bet you'd look even hotter without the shirt."

"Kyou." Syaoran said in a warning tone.

"You have fetish for bruised skin now Kyou?" Meiling asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No way." He laughed as he turned to get some swabs. "But I don't mind seeing the stomach of a hot babe more than once. You have some curves." He complimented. "You have a really nice stomach do you know that?" He looked at me. "Really nice."

"Kyou." Syaoran said. "Focus."

"Of course boss." He grinned as he felt the surface of my bruised skin. "You have really soft skin, of course I already knew that, but it's still a plus."

"Kyou."

He attempted a fake cough that came out as a wheeze. "Right-o." He pressed against the skin softly; I would have flinched at the slight pain if I were wimpy schoolgirl. "So, what's your story?"

I gave him a subtle glare before I asked. "What makes you think I have a story?"

"Everyone has a story, especially girls with a man's toy." He smirked; he continued to check if I had any broken ribs as he pressed lightly at various bruises.

I scoffed. "I beg your pardon? A man's toy? Is that how you see this?" I pulled out my spare pistol from the bag.

"How many of those do you have?" Meiling yelled out in a strangled hiss.

I smirked. "You don't want to know." I smiled at Syaoran as he began to laugh. "Anyway." I turned back to Kyou. "A man's toy? That is so chauvinist and so typical of a guy to say." I paused when realization struck me. Maybe, I could use his advances to my advantage, I glanced at Syaoran and smirked. A jealous Syaoran is fun to see so it would definitely be worth it.

"Well, what would you call it m'lady?" He gave me a cocky smile there was a glint in his eyes.

I snuck a glance at Syaoran, who was making a frustrated expression. It was funny, to see, since I usually see him smile all the time. I licked my lips; it makes me want to push him over the edge a bit more. Besides, this Kyou was the one who wanted to play games with me, too bad he doesn't know I win games not play them. Although it's kind of creepy, it wouldn't hurt to make Syaoran suffer a bit, a small revenge for Sachiko, even if it wasn't really his fault. Plus, I've played, _games_, with many people who were more repulsive than Kyou. Whenever it was necessary to get close to the target. "Well." I retuned the smile as I playfully put my fingers against his chest. "If we had to categorize it with gender I'd say it was a unisex toy."

He smirked. "Well with the way you hold it, I'm pretty sure it's more of a woman's toy." He began to lean in.

"Kyou." Syaoran said firmly, again.

I heard Kyou smirk beside my ear before he backed off. He retracted his hand. "Great news you don't have any broken bones."

"I can tell before you told me, and I'm pretty sure you knew." I flicked my tongue. "You jut wanted a reason to feel me up."

"Well I can't really admit to anything in front of boss can I?" He chuckled. "Do you know if she gave you anything?"

"Why do you think she would tell me if she did?" I raised a thin brow.

He looked smugly at me. "Sachiko likes to brag, it's a bad habit of hers, makes her feel superior and all that. Plus I really doubt that she would be able to take out a foxy babe like yourself without giving you something."

"My, don't you have a way with words?" I smirked.

"I have a way with my hands too." He grinned devilishly.

I chuckled when I saw Syaoran's scowl, I never knew teasing him would be so much fun, even when I did this with Takashi he was too nice to actually do or say anything. "Rohypnol. That's what she told me at least."

"Angel you didn't tell me that." Syaoran exclaimed worriedly.

I stuck out my tongue cheekily. "You never asked. Plus, it's not that big of a deal, the effects should only last seventy-two hours at most and it's almost past that."

"She's right boss, you don't have to worry, rohypnol is a pretty well-known date-rape drug, once it's out of you system you're fine, plus she doesn't seem to be suffering any side effects." Kyou explained. "As expected from you M'lady."

"You should've told me." Syaoran muttered.

"I'll be sure to tell you next time." I chided casually.

"But you could always just come to me first, then you wouldn't have to worry boss." Clause licked his lips as he neared my face again. "And I could always give you a special treat before you go." I felt his hand beginning to creep up my leg.

I gave a sly smile returning the amusement, concurrently enjoying Syaoran's deepening frown and look of disapproval. However I knew when enough was enough, I swatted his hand away discreetly none of the fools noticed his breech of my personal bubble. A cold, mischievous frown formed on my lips as I leaned in and said in a hiss like whisper. "Not to disappoint but that's as far as you go. As much as I enjoy seeing Syaoran get jealous, I don't like being touched unnecessarily by people I'm not even remotely interested in. Thanks for playing though, it was nice to see an anxious Syaoran once in a while."

I sensed him smirk in my ear as he whispered back. "So that's how it was, I should've known, I'm glad that the boss picked a trustworthy one this time."

I returned the smirk as I got off the medical bench and began to slide on my shoes.

"Okay we're done here. Thanks Kyou." Syaoran walked up to me as I got my boots back on.

"A little bit of jealousy is good for the body sometimes boss. Gets your bloods pumping." Kyou chuckled as he led us to the door. "And it's not like you have much to worry about." He murmured the last part, I wasn't sure if Syaoran heard it or not though.

"Oh, he's not jealous of that, he's jealous that you took two minutes to touch Yuu, when he didn't touch her until a month after they met." Meiling chuckled. When Kyou smiled at her she added. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert."

"You know you love me Mei." Kyou chided.

"Sure, in a hateful kind of love." Meiling answered.

Kyou shook his head. "Come again."

"Hopefully not." Syaoran muttered as he took my hand. "And why were you flirting with him?"

I smirked as I paced alongside of him. "Why do you think I was?"

"'Cause, you flashed more smiles in the span of ten minutes you met him, than the first three weeks of our first meeting." Syaoran answered.

"You know it's only because you were in the room." I smiled, remembering what he told me just a few days ago.

He immediately cooled back into his usual goofy self. "Is that right?

"What other reason would there be? You can't honestly believe I'd go for a guy in a goatee." I rolled my eyes, he might be cute with that personality but not that cute.

"I don't know you're pretty unpredictable." He stopped and turned towards me.

"That's true." I agreed. "You never know what I might do but you'll just have to deal with it."

"Oh really?" He teased.

"Hey, you've got to be jealous sometimes and whose better for the role of making it happen besides me?" I stuck my tongue out.

His arms encircled my waist. "Well, looking at the big picture, that isn't such a bad deal." He leaned forward as he brushed my hair.

"Guys, really? You can do something like this right in front of us but you can't do a replay of your love confession Yuu?" Meiling interrupted.

I sighed as I leaned back a bit. "Privacy fools?"

"Hey you guys are the one who started getting all intimate and stuff." Meiling put her hands up in defense.

"You guys are so cute." Tomoyo exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you Syao."

"Imagine that just two days ago you were so definite on 'I don't like him.'" Eriol smirked in his small triumph.

"Shut up Eriol."

"But guys don't you think Yuu is being a lot more shall we say open now?" Meiling pointed out.

I blinked, was I? "Really?"

"Yeah, yeah I mean you're all flirty and everything now." Meiling explained casually.

I began to chew my inner lip as I began to think. I would probably been repelled by the thought of that a month ago, but, I already took the chance so who really cares anymore? Since right now, I feel very liberated. I smiled. "I guess so."

Meiling looked slightly taken aback as Tomoyo leaned into her boyfriend and smiled. "It's alright isn't Meiling? I mean I like this Yukari too after all."

Meiling scratched the back of her neck. "Yeah but, I can't help but feel there's a foreign life form posing as Yuu now."

"You don't have to exaggerate that much do you?" I said that but I couldn't help but agree with her. Who knew I could change this much? I raised a brow when she flinched back at my words. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She quickly answered as she shook her head.

I gave her a confused look.

"Let us say we are very proud of you sweetie." Tomoyo smiled serenely as she tightly held onto her boyfriend's hand.

"Thanks mom." I answered sarcastically.

They giggled at my comment, I began to smile again, but I was caught in surprise when Syaoran pulled me closer. "Hey how about giving me some of that attention?"

"Never pinned you as the jealous type, Syaoran." I grinned alluringly at him.

"Well, that just shows how many things that no one else but you can make me feel." He voiced out in a voice above a whisper.

"Guys really?" Meiling said exasperated. "Are you guys exhibitionist? You're more showy than those Hollywood actors."

I sighed in an agreeing sort of manner and pushed Syaoran away slightly. I might be a bit tipsy from the rohypnol, I was letting loose a bit too much. When I saw him pout slightly, I had to chuckle.

"Can't you let me enjoy what I've been chasing for the longest time Mei?" He reverted back to his childish voice as he turned to Meiling.

Meiling scoffed. "It was a month."

"But hey all those challenges she gave me should extend that month to a year." Syaoran pointed out cutely but he quickly added. "Not that I didn't enjoy them."

I chuckled at his sensitivity. "Would you rather have me go back to the way I was before then Meiling?"

Meiling stared at me before smiling. "Nah, I think you're better off this way."

"For the first time we actually agree with something." I smirked.

"Oh before I forget." Syaoran released my waist as he began rummaging through his things. "I wanted to give this to you for a while but things kept popping up and I wasn't sure if it was a good time."

I looked at him questioningly as I crossed my arms.

"Here." He pulled as transparent case that contained two blue hairclips with a small snowflake gleaming on each of them. "You seem to like snow a lot so." His voice trailed off. "Happy birthday, belated that is."

"Accept it Yukari! Syao wanted to shop all by himself for that that it's took him a whole two days to decide. He said he wanted to give you something himself." Meiling elaborated encouragingly.

I gingerly took the case from his grasp. "Thanks." I felt as if my hands were slightly shaking from the warmth blooming in my chest. It was soon casted into confusion when Syaoran said.

"You have to pay for that."

"What?" I asked unprofessionally my face was blank, even the fools were confused.

"Syaoran what are you-" Eriol began

"And no exchanges or refunds." Syaoran grinned.

I was so confused that I simply asked. "Weren't you giving this as my birthday present?"

"I never said that now did I?" He answered in what seemed to be mocking me.

"What are you doing Syao?" Tomoyo questioned as well.

I frowned since I, myself could not grasp the situation, but I decided to play along. "Well, how much do I have to pay then?"

He grinned his usual foolish smile as he showed me one finger. "The price for that pair of clips is, one date."

My mind blanked out at first, but slowly realized the true intention of his words. At that I began to follow his suite and smirked. The fools had also caught on and began to chuckle at his charming plan. Really, what kind of fools is he? I really must have a weak spot for the cheesy types.

I blinked when he continued in a humming tone. "And if you don't pay the price it'd be considered a felony."

"Is that right?" I began to chuckle, even without this I would have said yes. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he gazed at me with a slightly smug smile.

"Yes, and the punishments for felony these days wouldn't quite suit a pretty girl like you." He began to murmur as he leaned in, I felt his breath against my skin.

My lips smiled entrancingly against his as I whispered. "Then I guess I'll just have to pay the price."

* * *

**Awww~ After all those hardships they should have some fluff moment right? =)  
*Please review! Comments are always welcomed  
-Thanks for reading-  
See y'all soon ;)  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri  
**


	25. Inescapable Nostalgia

**Twenty fifth chapter! YAY!**** Only a few more chappies left...kinda makes me sad =( But it's also why I decided to make a vote for which story I should write after this...Please look at my profile page and read the choice I typed out. Otherwise I'll go by feel ;P  
**

**Inescapable Nostalgia**

"How could you do this to me?"

I continued to insipidly stare at a random spot on the wall, not really listening to what the other was saying.

"Really, how could you?"

I sighed as I switched arms to lean on.

"Considering everything we've been through together?"

I yawned tamely as I continued to listen to him ramble on.

"After all the things I've done for you?"

I licked my lips in slight irritation but continued to stay silent.

"And all the cruelty I've endured from you?"

I noticed his tone became slightly more desperate as I began to think crude thoughts about his accusations.

"And this is how you treat me? I thought we were closer than that."

I could partially hear him pout on the other side of the line. I coughed, clearing my throat before I directed my voice at the receiver end of my phone. "I really doubt we are really that close considering that I know nothing about you and I have yet to see your face." I clucked my tongue as I dryly added. "So why don't you stop fooling around? Dealer." I groaned in annoyance when heard him pout in his usual fashion. "But, it's not like you know how to anyway."

"But _princess_! We've been together through thick and thin and you couldn't even tell me yourself that you got a boyfriend." He whined. "Do you know how shocked I was to find out when one of my lovely hardworking subordinates told me?"

"Dealer." I sighed. "I have no obligation to inform you about anything that's occurs in my social life. We are strictly connected though business."

"Princess! How could you say that after all the favors I've done for you?"

"What favors? Anything you gave me always came with a price, that's why you're called the Dealer isn't it?" I rubbed my temples. "You should be glad I'm even bothering to talk this out with you."

"And it had to be the _leader_ of PandOra, the head honcho, the boss. Don't you think you have enough danger in your life?" He lectured in jealous tone. "He doesn't deserve you." I heard a note of resentment in his usual deep confident voice.

"Whom I date is none of your concern." I answered. "And it's not like I wanted it to turn out this way, from the beginning I just wanted something from them. I can't dictate where fate decided to push me into."

"You never believed in fate before! Not that it isn't good that you're more open to new ideas but _princess _if you're going to be connected to him in that sort of way, how do you expect to attain the thing you want without hurting him?"

"It's not like they don't know I'm an assassin, I'll figure it out somehow. So stop poking your nose in my business." I said in a snappish sort of tone, it rung through the receiver like a warning bell.

I heard him make a sniffle on the other end; he was always such a drama geek. "So that's it? You don't need me anymore?"

I groaned this is why I hate phones sometimes; you never know what the person on the other end is really feeling. I smirked, but then again, before this I didn't really care. "What are you talking about?" I said in a snobbish voice. "You're my precious business partner. If I can't rely on you for information who else would I turn to?"

I waited as his sniffling sounds died down and a silent pause filled the air. "Well, you know there's no one better or as sexy to talk to than me!" H announced with a playful attitude. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me with those other ruffians!"

"I never said I was going to, and aren't those 'ruffians' your clients?" I sighed again; I never know when he's serious.

"But I wouldn't mind if you were my only client princess." He sang childishly.

I smirked into the phone. "Well, back to the main point of why I called, I heard that there's someone after Crow's head."

"Crow? As in the moonless killer Black Crow?" He tried to confirm.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want him? He a small-timer." I heard the clicking of keyboard buttons as he tried to reconfirm.

"Well, he can't be that small if he has a name for himself." I justified.

"The awards not that big. Just a measly ten thousand."

"It's fine, I only need an amount that's enough to pay my rent." I chided.

"Then why don't you use your part time job?" He question, his words came as smooth as honey.

I growled. "Can't, I got fired."

"You? That's hard to believe princess."

I frowned. "Although I find pleasure in knowing something you didn't know for once, I'd rather not talk about it. All I'll say is that there's one granny who kept complaining about me so they had to let me go."

I heard him release a deep rich chuckle. "Well, my sympathies then."

"Plus the rents due in three days. A part time job would never be enough." I sighed as I leaned back into my chair. "So give me the job before someone else takes it, Dealer."

"Alright princess, I'll send the information the usual way then?"

"Can't you for once tell me which locker it's going to be in? Every time I go to the public lockers and try to solve your ridiculously abstract riddles to try see which number it is, is very tiring and a waste of time."

"Sorry princess, that's protocol." He let out another deep chuckle. "Crow should be easy anyway, since he's C-type after all, although he made a name for himself he's still a rookie. You're lucky tomorrow is a new moon or you would have had to wait for a while. No matter how good you are princess, you can't catch someone who is only willing to kill on a 'moonless' night."

I growled. "I know that, but since tomorrows a new moon I should be fine."

I heard him let out a low whistle. "As always you're confident."

"Naturally," I answered in a slick voice. "I'll send the payment when I confirm that I received the information."

"Alright, anything else?" He asked.

"Actually, yes, I've heard that some organizations are going to be after the Dragon's Eye two weeks from now." I proceeded slowly.

"Is that right? Where'd you hear that from? And don't say a little birdie told me." He added quickly.

I swallowed. "I found it through a fairly shaky and unreliable resource, which is why I asked you." I complimented him.

"Not telling huh." He murmured. "Why do you want to know?"

"Is that relevant?" I asked slightly defiant.

"No." He chuckled again with an all knowing attitude. "Just curious. The Dragon's Eye, well, according to my sources, your lovely boyfriend's group PandOra is after it, as well as the Black Chimera's." He whistled. "Wow, the two rival teams are finally going to clash."

"Is that all?"

"Yup, but really I never you were interested in the Dragon's Eye." He commented.

"I'm not." I admitted. "I'm interested in the people who are after it."

I swear I could hear him smirk. "Well I knew that."

"Then why did you ask?" I almost snapped at him.

"I wanted to see if you would admit it. You know, you've really changed, princess. We never had a conversation this casual and long before." He laughed softly.

"Are you displeased?"

"No, I'm rather thrilled that you would talk to me like this, it makes me look forward to our future conversations." He sighed blissfully. "My princess is all grown up."

"I'm glad you approve, it would be such a shame to lose you, for business reasons that is." I stated. "Then, till next time, Dealer." I hung up the phone and stepped out of the isolated booth. I looked up into the grey coloured sky, the moment I've been waiting to happen is approaching in less than two weeks now. If I could just somehow, plan this to give me the greatest advantage. Technically if I asked to team up Syaoran it would provide me with best chance, but Syaoran would probably refuse. He doesn't even know my relation with Touya. _'Then why don't I just tell him?'_ I closed my eyes at the passing thought, that would be a lot simpler, but how would he react? _'You don't know until you try.'_ I frowned, great; my mind is beginning to talk back to me.

I took my time as I began to walk towards the direction of my apartment. I felt I was being less anxious than I should, less prepared than I would've been and more blissful than I thought that I would ever be. I began to walk on the short-leveled wall carefully balancing myself as I stride along it. It was almost as if I nothing life-changing ever happened to me, that I was just a normal girl working for her future.

There are so many things that I would've wanted if that was true, so many things. I looked down onto the shadow I casted on the untouched snow. I sighed as I continued to glide on the wall. Even without anyone else saying anything I can clearly tell the difference from the 'me' today and the 'me' from before. I was less conceding, more open, and maybe slightly kinder. I gave a small smile, and I'm enjoying it, that's why I want to protect the 'me' who I am today, without ever forgetting the 'me' from my past.

I hopped off at the end of the wall, I could see the apartment building coming into view. As I walked along the pathway, in the corner of my eye I could see small snow angels off to the side. I chuckled as I sped up to my door and opened it. I glanced around my apartment, it was as simple as it ever was, but lately, it seemed much warmer to live in. I stopped midway in the process of putting my coat away when I hear the bell sound. I made a slightly confused face, it couldn't be Mrs. Smith, I haven't seen her for weeks, let alone talk to her. I went to answer it, as I did I smiled, before I wouldn't have even thought of opening the door.

I slowly opened the door and saw nothing, nothing but the grey sky. I frowned, a prank? Really how ridiculous, I never thought anyone would do that around here.

"Excuse me?"

I looked downward to the direction of the high-pitched yet politely toned voice. My eyes were greeted with sight of two children, a boy and a girl. The boy was no doubt older than the girl, probably her brother even. I glanced at both of the warmly dressed children; their cheeks still red, probably from being outside for too long. I sighed, if it were the 'me' from before, I would've probably sent them away. I smiled as I glanced at them the girl dressed in pink and her brother dressed in blue, both of them showing only a few strands of brown hair under their patterned hats. I bent down slightly; the boy was probably no older than ten. "What can I do for you?"

The girl began to stutter incomplete words before the boy cam in front of her, their hands linked as he stated strongly. "You dropped this." He stretched out his hand.

I blinked at his outstretched hand, where in his glove lay my gloves. I was too lazy to put them back on after talking to the Dealer. It was only a few minutes to the apartment after all. I smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you."

"I wanted to give it to her!" The girl squealed at her brother.

"It's not my fault if you started stuttering like baby." He droned as he stuck his tongue out.

"But I couldn't help it, she's so pretty!" She whined making me I chuckled lightly.

"I know that." He said curtly. "But if you stutter how's she suppose to understand you?"

"But, but." She began to stutter again before breaking into tears, well, she is still at the crybaby stage.

The older child immediately had a look of guilt on his face when he noticed his younger sister began to cry. So he tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry okay? So stop crying."

"But-"

I sighed as I saw her continue to cry, I brought my slim finger below her eyes wiping away a tear as I began to say. "Now, now, little miss, crying isn't suited for cute girls like us you know. I'm sure you older brother just wanted to be as quick as possible so he could play with you afterwards."

She looked up. "Really?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I had one too so I'd know."

"Really?" She faced her brother.

"Yeah." He muttered shyly. "It's still your fault for stuttering all the time though."

At this she began to cry again. "Brother is so mean."

I groaned, as I was about to interfere again the boy said. "I got it, I'll give you my share of hot chocolate later but you have to stop crying." He put on a screwed up superior face mixed with guilt.

At that she stopped crying as she peeked from her hands. "Really?"

"Yeah." He groaned out.

"Promise."

"Yeah, yeah I promise." He sighed; I smiled at how stubborn he was to show that he loved his sister.

"Then pinky promise it." She stuck out her wet chubby pinky after taking off her gloves.

"Why do I have to do that?" He complained.

"Because big brother doesn't always keep his promises and mama said that if I do this you cant break it." She said stubbornly.

"Fine, I got it." He pulled his hand from his glove and linked his slightly bigger pinky with his sister. "And you have to stop crying." He added lightly.

"Yup!" She answered energetically as she began to sing a hot chocolate song.

The boy turned back to me. "Sorry for the trouble."

I glanced him, since when are ten-year-old boys that polite? Nevertheless I smiled at him. "Not at all, thanks for giving me back my gloves."

He gave a 'big boy' face before dragging his now content sister away. I sighed again as I closed the door, I never thought I'd have a conversation like that. I staggered slightly towards my bed before falling face down onto my bed. Interesting kids though I closed my eyes as I turned my head to the side. _'Siblings'._ Such a warming and horrible word.

"_Why?" I was sitting on the dining table my big emerald eyes gazing at Touya for answers._

"_Why what?" He asked in a patient tone, his dark brown hair dripping from his recently taken shower._

"_Why Touya?" I repeated childishly._

"_Call me oni-chan." He frowned._

_I made a whining sound. "Why? It sounds so childish."_

"_It's fine, since you are still a child." He chided maturely._

"_I'm six years old though." I objected showing him six fingers._

_He smiled as he gently bent one of them back down. "That isn't until tomorrow, right now, you're still five. So you're still a child."_

_I pouted before my eyes began to sparkle. "Then Touya-"_

"_Oni-chan." He corrected._

_I giggled. "Then oni-chan, when I turn six tomorrow you can't call me a child anymore."_

"_I didn't say that." He smiled nonchalantly as he continued to fold the laundry._

_I made a whining sound again. "No fair."_

_He laughed. "What's wrong with calling your oni-chan, 'oni-chan'? You are my cute little sister after all." I pouted at him; he looked at me and grinned. "So, what were you asking about earlier?"_

_I thought about it. "I don't remember."_

_He laughed again. "You were asking me why, weren't you?"_

_I grinned. "Yeah, Touya is so smart."_

"_Oni-chan." He corrected again. "And? Why were you asking?"_

"_You know, you know, why do people lie?" I asked._

"_That's a very deep question." He said._

"_Deep? Is the answer underground?" I asked confused._

_He chuckled. "No, it means that it's complicated."_

"_But mama said deep was something below me." I said my head was going in circles._

_He gave me a slightly anxious face. "Well, you'll learn what I mean when you're older. Why do people lie?" He murmured. "Well, sometimes it's because they're bad people."_

"_Does that mean grandma is a bad person?" I began to tear up I liked my grandma._

"_No, why would you think that?"_

"_Because grandma told me that oni-chan is scared of dogs, even though he wants to play doctor." I grinned. "But there's no way right because oni-chan isn't scared of anything."_

"_I don't want play doctor, I want to be one, a vet to be precise." He chuckled nervously. "Of course I'm not afraid of dogs. But grandma isn't a bad person."_

"_But you said only bad people lie."_

"_Well, sometimes people lie to protect people they love."_

"_Oh." I hummed. "I still don't like it."_

"_What? Lying? Well, you're right lying isn't good but sometimes you can't help it."_

"_I don't like it." I repeated. "Because it's like betrayal isn't it? _

"_Who's telling you all these things?" He asked in disbelief._

"_Grandpa." I answered innocently._

_He sighed._

"_Oni-chan you wouldn't lie to me right?"_

"_Of course not." He smiled._

"_You would never betray me right?"_

"_Right. I will always make sure your happy."_

"_I don't believe you." I pouted._

"_What?" He sighed. "Then I'll pinky promise it. Mama told you that if you pinky promises you can never break it right? I'll even swear on it."_

"_Yeah." I linked my pinky with his giddily. "It's a promise, oni-chan. So you cant ever, ever, ever betray me or lie to me, 'kay?"_

"_Alright." He smiled. "I swear I'll never lie to you." He caught my frown before adding. "Or betray you."_

I brought my pillow to my face, digging my fingers into it. I'm not happy Touya, so what does that make you? "Liar." I whispered.

I got up, as I looked into the mirror, I glared into the reflection my emerald orbs blazing. Only Touya and I had inherited my mother's eyes, the beautiful emerald eyes of my mother's family. "You're such a liar."

"_Tou-ya." I said as if his name was two separate words._

"_It's oni-chan." He repeated the phrase I've heard everyday. _

"_Then oni-chan, where are you going?" I tottered after him._

"_I have club practice this morning."_

"_But you said you'd walk me to school." I pouted._

"_I said maybe, I'm sorry, I promise that when I have time we'll go out for ice cream."_

"_But you're always busy." I complained._

"_I'll do it as soon as I can, someday alright? I have exams to go through."_

_I pouted. "Fine."_

"_You're such a good little sister." He patted my head warmly._

"_I know." I giggled. "Bye-bye, oni-chan."_

"_Bye, see you after school." He waved at me._

That day was such a normal day, so how did it end up being the death day of my family? I clenched my teeth. "Liar." I repeated again. You betrayed me, I hate you, I hate you I wish you were dead. I will make _sure_ that you're dead I glared at the mirror. I raked my hand through my hair, remembering a time like that is unlike me though. Reminiscing is a waste of time, when it's about him at least. If only I didn't spend so much time with him as a child.

"_Mama, mama!" I ran as fast as I could towards the garden where my mother and father were drinking tea._

"_Yes? What is it?" She smiled kindly at me._

"_Look! I found a clover!" I grinned at her raising the clover proudly in the air._

"_Wow, that's amazing. Did you show it to your brother yet?" She patted my head._

"_No, I'm going to show them now! But I can't find Hiro-ni anywhere." I frowned._

_My father laughed. "He's at camp remember? Why don't you show it to Touya? He just got home."_

"_Really papa?" I asked excitedly._

"_Yup." My father grinned. "He just came back from a tournament, he has another one tomorrow."_

_My eyes sparkled. "Then I'll give this to Touya!"_

"_That's nice of you." My father commented._

"_You really love Touya don't you?" My mother smiled kindly at me._

"_Yeah!"_

I sighed, mama and papa, I haven't said those two words in such a long time. They were such kind people, who loved each other just as much as they loved their kids. To them we were always first priority. Since my little sister wasn't born till I was five, I was the youngest for a while, so Touya had always been the one to take care of me when my parents weren't around. So, I really, trusted him.

"_Touya! Touya! Look!" I skipped towards him as he entered the house._

"_Oni-chan." He corrected in his usual teasing manner. "Wow, a four-leaf clover, you're so smart." He ruffled my hair as he picked me up._

"_It's for you." I grinned as I slid it in his hair, the way my mother did. "It looks good on you."_

_He grinned back. "Really?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_But, I'm going to be busy for a while and I might lose it, so why don't you take care of it for me." He slid the clover behind my hair. "It looks nice on you too. Much better."_

_I giggled. "You know, you know-"_

"_Hmm? What is it?"_

"_I really love you oni-chan." I smiled._

"_I love you too."_

"_Really?" I asked._

"_Really, you're my very adorable little sister after all." He kissed my cheek._

_I giggled again before hugging. "I love you, oni-chan!"_

He's such a liar, he betrayed his family, and me but the only question I could never answer is why? Why did he do it? Did we not love him enough? Did he hate us? Why?

I slipped back into my bed; my eyes furrowed the whole way. I used the sheet to cover me completely, as I scrunched the bed cover underneath it. My glaring eyes slowly softening into a regretful look that I would never show anyone else or would even admit I ever made. I whispered into the newly found darkness miserably. "I hate you."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Once again, not much action, but I think I gave you a better understanding about how close they were before right?**  
**Please review!**  
**-Thanks for reading-**  
**See you again next week!**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	26. Blissful Oblivion

**Heheh**** ready for another chapter?****  
****Hope it doesn't disappoint ;P  
**

**Blissful Oblivion**

The first thing I hear is the exaggerated sound of footsteps on the other side of the door. The first thing I see once I open the door is Syaoran being embraced once again by one very dislikable insect. The first scent that reaches my nose is Lavender, the scent of the perfume I use and what unfortunately, the insect uses as well.

"Angel! This isn't what it looks like."

I sighed, as I eyed Sachiko, her hold tightening around Syaoran's arm. She glared at me, which I found to be very rude. Since _I _was the one who was tied up and drugged what right does she have to be angry? Either way I frowned, I knew there was nothing going on, but I can't help but feel irritated. I glanced back at him before sighing again; I then sauntered towards the fools.

"Morning Yukari!" Meiling grinned. "Is jealousy back?"

I growled at the humor she tried to imply. "I am not that petty."

"How's it going anyway? It's been a while since your first date." Meiling continued.

"The usual." I answered curtly.

"She's embarrassed," Tomoyo giggled.

"There's no need to be, Yukari." Eriol chuckled beside Tomoyo, they were always beside each other. "We're all friends after all."

I sighed. "I'm not, and do either of you notice the pungent scent I've been smelling since I set foot in this room?" I frowned wrinkling my nose.

"Yeah, I think Sachiko overdid it this morning, she never used Lavender so often though." Meiling yawned.

"I think it's because we told her that's the scent you use sweetie." Tomoyo smiled knowingly.

I smirked. "Is that right?"

"I never really thought of you as the type to wear perfume though Yukari." Eriol commented.

"Yeah." Meiling agreed. "But it suits you, it's as if it was made for you." She grinned.

I blinked, as if it was made for me? Not the type to wear it? Now that I think about it why did I buy it?

_"Look! Look! Look how pretty it is Touya!" I pointed at the field of purple._

_ "It's oni-chan." He corrected. "But, you're right it's pretty, do you know what it's called?"_

_I put my finger on the bottom lip as I went into deep thought. "Purple!" I answered giddily._

_ He smiled. "Close, but not quite, its actually a flower called Lavender."_

_ "Lavender?" I repeated slowly._

_ "Yup."_

_ I began to giggle. "Even the name sounds pretty!"_

_ "Do you like it?" He asked._

_ "Yeah! Because, is smells just like mama!" I laughed._

_ He gave me a kind smile. "Then, when you're older, oni-chan will give you a magic potion that'll make you smell just like mama."_

_ "Really?" I asked looking forward to it._

_ "Yeah, oni-chan wont lie to you remember?" He winked before patting my head._

_ I made a sound of agreement. "Thank you Touya!"_

_ "It's oni-chan."_

I made a scornful smile, right; lavender was the same scent as mother. I chuckled softly at the annoying memories that have been coming up lately. I sighed again before I whispered. "Liar."

"Did you say something Yuu?" Meiling turned to me.

I smiled. "It's nothing, nothing at all."

"Angel! Let me explain." Syaoran came over still attached to Sachiko.

I frowned. "First off if you want to explain, at least don't come to me while you're attached to her."

Meiling laughed. "You're an idiot Syao."

I continued. "And, what makes me angry is that you would think I'd be so petty that'd I'd be angry over something like this."

"I don't think you're petty." He frowned.

"And I think you're missing the point." Meiling rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Indeed, I believe so as well." Eriol agreed.

I sighed. "Look even if I see she's for some reason attached to you, I might become slightly _irritated, _maybe a bit _pissed off_ but as long as I know you aren't enjoying yourself, I would not get mad over something like that."

"For some reason what you said seemed worse than you being mad." Syaoran whined childishly.

I looked at him before rolling my eyes in defeat and seating myself. "Then Syaoran, do you want me to be mad?"

"No."

"Then stop asking or else I will be mad." I said sharply.

"I really don't understand why you like someone like her." Sachiko lulled over his shoulder.

"Well, Yukari doesn't really show her good side when you're here Sachiko but she's actually a really nice person." Tomoyo answered.

"Hmm." She hummed.

"Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I do attend school here you know." She stated. "What? You don't want me here?"

I sighed. "Well I doubt any sane person would want the person who, drugged, kidnapped and kept them in a fifthly warehouse would want that person to be in the same room as her."

"Don't think that just baby chose you it doesn't mean that I'm going to give up." She stuck out her tongue.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I muttered.

"Please give up." Syaoran groaned. "Didn't we talk about this?"

"Syao baby, just because you said something doesn't mean I'm going to listen." She giggled.

We all looked at the door as a random unknown professor walked in. When he noticed us his eyebrows raised them in confusion. "What are you kids still doing here? There isn't any classes for the next two weeks."

"There isn't?" We repeated.

"Today is the start of Christmas Break." He said as if it was the most obvious thing. "We told you kids last week."

I frowned; I wasn't here that often last week, but I did know about the Christmas break.

"Okay, thanks." Meiling tried to brush off the slight embarrassment. To us she muttered. "Wow now I feel stupid."

"Only now?" I smirked at her.

"Be quiet Yuu." She hissed.

We became quiet when we hear a lullaby ring through the room it was Sachiko's. She picked it up and looked at the screen, a smile graced her lips as she answered. "Hey, Cielo."

I narrowed my eyes as I noticed the fools stiffen again, it wasn't obvious, but I've been around them for a while. I listened to Sachiko's conversation with this Cielo closely. "Uh-huh." Pause. "Sure anything." Pause. "Really now?" Pause. "I couldn't help it, I told you I was sorry didn't I?" Pause. "Fine, I'll go." Pause. "Yeah always, bye." She hung up and grinned. "I have to go now, baby but I'll be back soon."

Syaoran nodded. "Be careful."

"Sure, if you really mean it." She smirked as she walked out.

I frowned. "So whose Cielo?"

"Straight to the point, that's what she does." Meiling muttered to Tomoyo who sighed.

"Who is Cielo?" I repeated.

"A old ex of Sachiko's, we didn't really like him but Sachiko is still making us help him out." Eriol answered.

"Well we thought that it would kill Syao's chances with you if you heard he still kinda listens to what Sachiko says." Tomoyo replied.

"Her ex is Italian? Who names their kid sky?" I countered.

"Yeah he was an exchange student, we though he was strange." Meiling added in.

"Don't worry about it Angel." Syaoran comforted.

"I wasn't." I replied snootily. That's right, I don't have to know everything, and what's there to be worried about? The only thing that I should ever be worried about is whether they were connected to Touya or not. I know for sure they aren't, I don't even know why I thought they were before. After all, PandOra and Black Chimera's are rivals aren't they? They've been having a feud with each other for the past decade. I mean I even remember when they first came around, Touya was so angry whenever they got our target. So there's nothing to worry about, they can have some of their own secrets, just like I can.

"Of course not." Meiling rolled her eyes.

I snorted as I grabbed my bag. "Angel." I turned my head.

"What's the hurry? Lets go on a date." He grabbed my hand and grinned.

"Can't. Busy." I explained.

He pouted. "But, I wanted to go with you to that new restaurant downtown."

I gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I'm busy."

"But we finally got together, don't you want to spend more time with each other?" He gave me the innocent begging eyes, isn't this usually the girl's role? Good thing I'm not like that.

"I said I cant." I repeated.

"Why? What are you so busy with?" He questioned pointedly.

I sighed. "I have a job tonight, I have to get ready."

"But I thought you got fired from William's." Meiling' voice trailed off. "Oh."

Syaoran frowned. "I don't like you doing jobs like that."

I frowned as well; this is why I didn't want to tell them. "I'm sorry, it's what I do." I never apologized so much in my life, isn't that good enough? I heaved a sigh when I saw him beginning to pout, I can't believe I think that looks cute. "Okay how about this, when I come back we'll go on a date, and you can pick what we do without me complaining."

I saw the ends of his lips lift up slightly. "Even the arcade games that you say are a complete waste of time? You'll try one of them?

"Yes."

"Even when I want to take a picture together at the those photo sticker booths?"

"Yes."

"Even the haunted mansion event for horror geeks?"

"Let's not push it too much." I mumbled.

He grinned. "Fine, but be careful."

"Always am." I smirked.

He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. "I really wish you would stop doing this job though."

"I will, sooner than you think." I promised. As soon as Touya's dead, I'll stop. "Bye." I waved.

"Sure, completely ignore us, you idiotic couple." Meiling said with an annoyed voice as she waved. Tomoyo and Eriol were chuckling.

I laughed softly. "Yeah see you." I ambled out of the room to my car. I began to plan my movements for tonight. Dealer said that according to his client Crow would be meeting someone tonight, he had no idea who though. I frowned; it was quite rare for the Dealer to not know something. Well as long as I know where he is I don't see any big problem. Except, why is Crow just meeting someone? Does he not plan to kill? Maybe he plans to kill his target upfront? Well, that too is not my concern.

I smirked as I started the engine; he's a moonless killer so he's not the bloodthirsty type. He's at least willing to wait to kill so he's patient. I tapped my fingers on the wheel as I turned on Main Street. I suppose I'll just wait for him to appear at his meeting place, but I still can't believe that the Dealer failed to find out something. Well, I suppose that just proves that he isn't as all knowing as he says he is. I already prepared the needed equipment, and I surveyed the meeting place so I think I'll be fine.

As I stopped at the red light my cell rang, the anonymous cell number appeared on my phone. I raised a curious brow, _'speak of the devil.'_ I put the earpiece in my ear and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, princess." The usual slick sultry voice exited the earpiece.

"Dealer." I greeted. "Is there a problem?"

"Not at all, I just wanted to tell you a small description the client has just informed me about." He clicked his tongue. "Apparently, our little crow has a unique tattoo around his left eye."

"I see." I murmured.

"Yes, well I know you don't like killing people who aren't your targets. And since you don't know who he's meeting it'll be difficult to not kill him by accident since you don't know what either of them looks like. So, I gave a you unique trait that will allow you to differentiate the two." He chuckled playfully.

"I see; that was helpful." I said.

"I'm glad."

"Do you know what his tattoo looks like?" I asked as the light changed green.

"Sorry, I don't."

"I see; it's not a problem. Is that all?"

"Oh! And he has a mismatched pair of eyes, one is sea blue while the other is forest green." He added in.

"Really?" I pronounced slowly.

"Yup." He answered cheerfully. "Good luck tonight."

I smirked. "Then, till next time, Dealer."

I hung up and pulled the earpiece from my ear. That was indeed helpful, I was wondering how I would be able to tell who's who. I smirked,_ 'that means all there's left to do is-'_ I chuckled softly as I motioned my arms to turn into the parking lot. _'-to take a nap.'_

**o0o**_  
_

I yawned loudly as I sat up from bed; my sleeping habits had yet again surprised me. I looked lazily at the front board of my bed wondering how on earth did I do a hundred and eighty degree turn in my sleep. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair as I stepped out of bed. I noticed my message machine flashing a red light. I raised a questioning brow as I went to press the message button and loud ringing voice filled the room.

"_Hey Angel!"_ I covered my ears in reflex, how many times did I tell him not to yell? _"I know you said you were busy and you are probably at your uh, workplace right now but I forgot to ask you to call me when you get back! Not that I don't trust in your skills or anything! But I can at least have the privilege to be worried right? So, yeah, call me when you come back and I can tell you about our dating plans!" _Then he started to laugh. _"Okay that's all, love you!"_ Then the sound of beeping followed, signaling the end of the message. I gave a small smile, that fool.

I sighed in slight happiness as I glanced at the clock; it was twelve a.m. I frowned, that was a long nap. _'Am I sleep deprived?'_ I better get going, the meeting is at one, my frown deepened, who meets people at one o'clock in the morning? I snorted, whatever, as if I really care. I swiftly changed my clothes and tied my hair up into a high ponytail. I smirked as I flicked the ends of my hair and gazed in the mirror. The tight black clothing's was like my second skin, easily showing the curves of my slim body, I was dressed to kill, in various ways.

I reticently walked to my car, careful to not wake anyone up as I passed people's doors. I licked my lips as I started the car and began to drive through the busy streets of the city. I admired the flashing lights as I drove along, until I reached the quiet part of the city. I walked into the construction site in amusement, just how many building are they planning to build? And why do all my jobs seem to center around a construction site? They're so convenient to do lately too, not once have I had to drive out of the city to a nearby town or even the outskirts of the city, strange.

I walked diligently with somewhat stealth towards the place I decided to shoot from. I threw my case up the metal box gently and pulled myself up as well. I already checked that Crow wouldn't be able to see me even if I was in hearing range. The meeting might have some interesting details I may want to know, more information about anything is better than nothing. I glance at my wristwatch, it was twelve thirty, so all I have to do is get ready and wait.

I tapped my fingers patiently as I watched the second hand tick by; only minute's left to one and no one has shown up yet. I know people don't show up exactly on the set time, but its one in the morning, where else could they be? I stiffened slightly as I heard footsteps approach the open area. My eyes narrowed in anticipation, watching for what the Dealer mentioned. He did say said that Crow had a particular tattoo around his left eye but he had no idea what the tattoo is though, which is another fact that the Dealer didn't know about. I suppose he didn't have enough information yet to get a full description, but then again, it's surprising he even knew he had a tattoo. I mean, like how could anyone know? Crow is an assassin and we don't get seen. I remained puzzled; Dealer also mentioned that most of the info came from the client and the tattoo bit. How does the client know so much?

I saw an ominous outline of a tall suited male as it approached the dimly lit area. I saw the figure turn around glancing in different direction; I suppose he was looking for the person he was meeting. When he was under the light I could see his face more clearly, I frowned when I noticed he didn't even have a pair of sunglasses on, how careless. I observed his face, he had a bedroom eyes, slim built and short flaring hair, and as the Dealer mentioned, he also had mismatched eyes. I squinted my eyes to see the tattoo around his left eye, my eyes widened slightly as I made out a black chimera. _'That's Touya's emblem, why does he?_

My face wrenched in deeper confusion as he smirked, I glanced at my wristwatch again, and it was five past one. Why was he smirking? I frowned, what was I doing? I have a job to do; I aimed my rifle at his head, preparing myself to stain my hands yet again. Then, unexpectedly he spoke. "Greetings, Xaphan."

The finger on my trigger froze, as my eyes widened again. My mind doubted if my ears really heard those words. Then I began to hear him release a low, deep chuckle. "Surprised? Surprised to know that you're there?" He chuckled again. "Well, it's not like I'm expecting a professional like you to answer. Wouldn't want to give your position away now, or would you?"

I swallowed in reflex. "But I really want to talk to you, that's why I went through all this trouble after all. So allow me to propose this alternative that will allow me to leave alive because I'm pretty certain you're in a position to snipe my head. And, give you some answers you might want to hear, such as questions for this tattoo." He pointed towards his left eye. "Want to know why I bear this emblem? Then accept my proposition. You don't even have to show yourself to me, just dial the number, 647-222-3233, it's disposable and don't worry I wont try to track you if you do call."

He smirked in the light. "Well, you probably wont believe that, but you'll just have to take my word on it. Think about it, I'm giving you the advantage here, since I'm pretty defenseless and you have the chance to put a bullet in my head. So, what do you say? Xaphan."

I bit my lip, what in the seven depths of hell was going on? How'd he know I was here? Where's the person he was suppose to meet? Did the Dealer provide me with false information? My hand trembled slightly, and why does he talk about the tattoo as if he knows I care about it? I looked to my side; I had a disposable cell in my case as well but, is it really safe?

"I see you're still hesitant." He announced confidently before a smug look appeared on his face. "But are you sure you want to let this chance go? I mean, you are after the Black Chimera's are you not? Even the Dealer has limitations on how much he can find out about big shot syndicates."

I let out a throaty growl as I picked up the cell and hesitantly dialed the number, I saw him smirk as he heard it ring. As soon as he picked up I said in the most intimidating tone I could muster. "How did you know I was here?"

He whistled. "Nice to finally meet you Xaphan."

"Answer the question." I hissed into the phone.

He glanced around. "You are a legend after all." He said ignoring my previous statement. "But I must say I'm surprised to know that you are a female, unless you are a male with an extremely feminine voice."

"How did you know?" I restated.

He smirked again. "Anxious are we? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, after all there is so little information about us."

"Let me remind you that I have the opportunity to shoot you at any time." I snarled.

"I know." He chided with a superior voice. "I'm the one who first mentioned it after all, so, how _did _I know?" He licked his lips.

"Don't play games." I warned. "Or you'll lose more than the game."

"Hmm, maybe." He chuckled again. "But the higher the risk the bigger the thrill." He smiled, but I could only sense a sinister emotion behind it, much different from Syaoran's smiles. His, was cold. "As they say."

"Well, if you're dead you can't feel another thrill again afterwards." I sneered into the phone.

"You seem more fiery than I expected you to be, since you are called the best of the best, I would have thought you would be more patient and collected." He twirled in the snow playfully as he laughed into the phone quietly.

"Maybe I believe in spending my time wisely and efficiently." I stated coldly, but my palms were producing cold sweat. Nervous doubts were beginning to get to me.

"Of course." He said in a slight cackle. "But I know you won't kill me."

"Oh really." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because you want to know what I know." He answered tauntingly.

"And what do you know? Because so far, you haven't implied that you know anything."

"Are you sure about that?" He chanted childishly. "The Black Chimera's are your target are they not?"

"Actually that is incorrect." I said smugly.

"Because the real target is actually the boss of the Black Chimera's; Touya, correct?" He added in shortly, I could see the grin on his face.

"Why would you think that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why indeed."

"What exactly do you want? All you've been doing is dragging me in circles." I accused.

He released another deep chuckle. "I wanted to see how badly irritated I could make the great legend Xaphan to be."

"I will only say this once more, how did you know?" I tried to sound as threatening as possible.

"Sorry hon, but I'm running this game ever since you decided to take my offer. Because you know just as well as I do, maybe even better, how much you want to know what I know." He began to walk around in a small circle. "But don't worry, I'll tell you all the answers that that little brain of yours is trying to figure out."

I snorted. "I'd hardly call it little."

"Hmm, I have to disagree since you're still giving me a taste of your sassy personality." He smirked. "Just show some respect and we can move on."

I frowned. "Tell me how you knew." I saw him cough. "Please."

"Not bad." He commented. "How do I know? Well that's how I planned it."

"Excuse me?"

I could see and practically hear him smirk through the phone. "Still haven't figured it out? I'm the client, Xaphan."

"What?"

"I posted the job for my head, hired you and gave all that information out for the sole purpose of meeting you." He chuckled. "Shocked?"

"Hardly." I feigned confidence.

"Hmm, lets say we believe that. I posted the job through many people who were as eligible as the Dealer; I was quite, satisfied when you were the first person to ask for the job. I was also quite flattered that you thought I was worth killing as well."

"Don't bother, since all the targets I choose are what I deem the scum of the earth." I snarled.

"Tsk, tsk." He shook his finger. "Is that something you should say to your sole informant on the Black Chimera's?"

"My apologies." I said curtly.

"Accepted, you should be relieved that I'm so forgiving." He sighed mockingly. "So did that answer you're question, Xaphan?"

"So, you told the Dealer that you were meeting someone, posing as a client, just so you could meet me." I clarified.

"Correct, and if you haven't figured it out, I was meeting you, you just didn't realize it." He grinned, once again giving me the chills.

"Why did you want to meet me so badly?" I questioned.

"Why indeed." He said.

"Please tell me why you wanted to meet me." I restated reluctantly.

"Because, someone told me a lot about you."

"Someone?" I repeated. "Care to tell who?"

He ignored me as he continued. "He said a lot about you, of course there were already many rumors about you as it is."

"Rumors?" I prompted.

"Tsk, tsk, patience Xaphan." He paused. "Actually that sounds quite dry, don't you think? Hon." He established a new name in an instant, I resisted the urge to object. "Well, we all knew at a very young age you joined the Black Chimera's" I bit my lip. "Touya showed great faith in your abilities back then, still does I believe."

"So you admit that you are part of the Black Chimera's?"

"Wasn't that obvious from the beginning?" He chuckled. "He was so disappointed when you ran."

"You keep saying that but why do you think I was with the Black Chimera's? Anyone can be called Xaphan."

"I told you." He chanted. "Someone told me, and that person is very, reliable. You went through a lot of trouble to make Touya think you died when you ran didn't you?"

"How do you know that? Actually, allow me to rephrase that, how did the person who told you, know that?"

"He's an admirer of some sorts, but I don't understand why you would want to run away from all what Touya was providing you." He clicked his tongue, his eyes gleaming. "All the honor, the trust was given to you, yet you threw it all away."

"As if you know anything." I snarled.

"I know many things, how do you know if don't?" He said slickly. "I've already surprised you once haven't I?" I bit my lip. "Don't be so disagreeable, like I said I wanted to meet you. The person said many things about you, and talks about you every day actually, I'm quite, envious."

"That's quite disturbing, especially since I don't know who the hell you are talking about."

He chuckled darkly, his eyes hinted playfulness. "So envious." He repeated. "Because not matter how many missions I succeeded in, or how many things get added to my rising reputation, you will always be the star in his eyes." He announced regretfully. "Even though you betrayed the Black Chimera's he didn't care, he always knew you would be back."

"And how'd he know?" I asked.

"He knows everything about you, he also knew who your target was and that you would definitely be back to kill him. He know how long you can hold a grudge or how determined you can be, that's what he liked about you see." He gave a disapproving smile. "So I can't understand why you would want to run away."

"I did not run, I was searching for freedom from that damned place." I sneered.

"Tsk, tsk, is that what you should say about the people who took care of you since you were a child? And, no matter how many pretty words you use to dress it up, you were running away." He smirked eerily. "Why don't you give this all up and come back? I mean it can't be fun trying to defeat the undefeatable."

"You can't know that, and even if that was true I would never go back." I snarled into the phone, the fear temporarily washing away.

"Tsk, tsk, denying is never a good thing for us, taking in all the cold hard facts of the situation is what we do, isn't it? Such a disappointment you are Xaphan, I expected greater things, so I must say I'm glad you aren't coming back. Even if it would make that person pleased." He chastised childishly. "However, we chimeras bear this emblem with pride, so it wouldn't do if someone came back and didn't." He tapped his tattoo. "Yet, I despise seeing that person looking so disappointed."

"Who is this person?" I clutched the cell tightly.

He ignored me yet again. "Such a shame, truly a nobody wins situation."

"Who?" I repeated more strongly.

"Tsk, tsk, you really should fix that attitude of yours Xaphan. How you managed to survive this long astounds me." He raised his hands in the air in suave exaggeration. "But you're right, I have been chit-chatting with you for far too long, I have other jobs to do after all."

"What makes you think I'll let you leave alive?" I sneered.

He smirked. "Because I know you keep your promises."

"You think I wont make an exception for you?" I gritted through my teeth.

"Actually I don't, but for some reason that person holds great belief that if I got you to promise it, you would not harm me. However I was skeptical, so I made a back up." I raised a questioning brow when he took out another cell from inside his suit. "I, am going to leave this, here." He placed the cell in a plastic bag and onto the ground.

"You think offering me a disposable cell is going to allow you to walk free?" I asked dubiously.

"Tsk, tsk, don't underestimate me, I told you didn't I? I am the playmaker in this game." He placed the cell into the ground. "That person who I and you as well should respect and admire asked me to grant you invitations to the Dragon's Eye banquet that's I assume you know about already? However, if you want those invitations, you must know where I placed it. Which is where this cell comes into play. Once I believe I am at a safe distance, I will text this cell, and the text will include the location of the invitations."

"Why would this person you respect and admire, invite me to this banquet?" I questioned testily.

"Why? Don't pretend Xaphan. You and I both know that the Dragon's Eye is Black Chimera's next big target. That person knows that you will take that chance to extract your revenge."

"Why do you think I'm doing this from revenge?"

"Who knows? I am not worthy enough to know everything that person does not wish to tell me. However he knows you want it, so does it matter?" He chuckled.

"But why would he want to help me? No matter how much he says he likes me, he is still a member of the Black Chimera's correct?" I asked.

He grinned in an uncanny fashion his expression showing superior belief. "I asked the same and his words exactly were. 'I wish to share the last dance with her.' So, do you want the invites or not? After all you know how hard it would be to sneak in without causing a ruckus."

"Fine."

He coughed. "Such a obedient girl you are Xaphan. Okay so I'm just going to leave this phone here." He bent down and tossed the plastic covered cell into the soft snow and stood back up. "I'm glad you accepted that persons invitation to dance with him Xaphan."

"I accepted the invitation, I didn't accept that dance." I corrected.

"You say that but you'll see." He turned around on his heel. "Oh, and don't worry, there's enough for your four little friends to go as well, how ironic it is that you team up with Black Chimera's biggest rival." My eyes widened _'how'd he-?' _"How did I know? Like I said, that person knows everything about you, including about how Pandora's leader is your new sweetheart. He didn't want you to be lonely when you came so he decided it'd be more fun if PandOra was invited as well." He laughed coolly his eyes hinted the look of a maniac. "It's going to be one interesting banquet don't you think? Xaphan."

I gulped in terror, who? Why did this person know? I looked up again when he continued. "And he was so glad that you made up with your high school sweetheart. When he heard, he was so glad something good happened after what happened to your deceased best friend." He cackled. My eyes widened in shock, he know about them too? How long has he been watching me? "He says that you should've known that misfortune would fall on you if you left."

"At least it would have be the smaller piece of misfortune." I talked back.

He chuckled menacingly. "One assassins opinion." He stated. "It was nice finally meeting you, even if it was a slight disappointment Xaphan. Too bad I couldn't see your pretty little face though; it would have been a plus." He waved and hung up as he began to walk back into the darkness, but just before he excited the small circle of light. Even though he didn't know where I was I felt as if he was staring straight at me. "Oh I almost forgot." He began again. "That person left you a personal message."

I saw him click his tongue before he took out a tape recorded and pressed play. "_Hey, it's been a long time, such, a long time. I missed you, still do; not a day goes by where I don't think about you. Do you remember me? I know you do, you just haven't figured out whom you have to remember, yet. No worries, you'll understand who I am soon, I have that much faith at least." _Even though it was simply a message, I could still somehow hear the taunting tone laced within the words.

"_It has been such a protracted period of time, but all you have been doing is floundering it seems. You even found the time to discover love and friendship but I wonder if any of it is really genuine. True bonds like ours are so rare these days; can you truly say that they know you? Nevertheless I congratulate you for finding such a pure relationship with your blood tainted hands." _In reflex I looked at my hands and gripped onto the frosty air.

"_I even went through all that trouble to let you escape seven years ago. Are you really trying to the best of your ability to kill you're object of revulsion?"_ I bit my inner cheek as he continued; the metallic taste of blood began to flood my mouth. _"You were so talented it was hard to let you go. Though, I must say I was quite amused by that suicide stunt you pulled to make me believe that you died. Unfortunately I'm not so easily fooled, you should know that I would always be the one that knows you best. After all, no one adores you more than I." _

I swallowed again, as my eyes widened there was no way. All this time he was playing me for fool, he knew, he knew everything. I thought I was one step ahead but it seems like in reality I was one step behind._ "However, all you've been doing is destroying the prospective lives of small timers. And because of this, I'm beginning to doubt if it was the correct choice to let you escape back then. I want to believe in you, but I'm afraid this apprehensive feeling of mine is starting to become a regular thing. So tell me, have I allowed you to run wild for far too long?"_ I squeezed my eyes shut, fuck you, _fuck you. "Maybe you can break my doubts at the banquet, I can't wait till our dance. Eternally yours, Touya."_

* * *

**Muhahaha, now as a warning, I'm going to be slightly evil this time so I won't be updating until two weeks later._..reviews _however may get me to adjust my descision ;P Opinions on how you think the story is going to progress from here is always interesting to read.  
*Reviews are always appreciated  
-Thanks for reading!-  
See you soon!  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri  
**


	27. Misconception

**Hi! Im so sorry for updating a day late, I kinda just forgot heheheh =3= Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Misconception**

He knew, he always knew, I bent my head down in cowering shame. Laughing pitifully at myself as I saw Black Crow walk away with a sneering step. I may have looked as if I lost my sanity at that moment, because right now, that's exactly how I felt; I felt as if I was losing my mind. I should've known, that no matter where I go or how much distance I put between us he would always, always find me. I strangled my hair frustrated to know that no matter what I do_ I can't escape._

He even had to tell me that he knew for me to realize. I slammed my fist soundlessly into the snow-covered box, before shrinking back. Why did this happen to me? For the first time in a long while, I felt the feeling of dread and fear flooding me. Everything I have been doing, every move I made, he knew. The fact that he might have manipulated my movements, could have decided my fate if he ever wanted to frightened me.

In that message of his, he was telling me, taunting me that even if I extended and stretched the chains that shackled me to him, I could never break free. I shivered from either fear or cold I buried my head between my legs. My eyes widened tensely, what was I working for then? Did any of my actions over the years actually benefit me?

I began to entangle my fingers in my hair grasping my skull as if it would help release this tension. Touya was inviting me to join the banquet, inviting me to kill him. It proved that he thought I was no threat to him, was I really that weak? Or does he have some secret plan that he could use against me? I exhaled softly through my nose, the drumming of my heart was slowly dying down but my head was still in disarray.

Was I a part of a grand play and I was the only actor that didn't know the script? I couldn't help but wonder how he was able to keep an eye on me without me noticing. Was I too careless? Or was I just too confident about my abilities? I will ever know the answer to any of these questions, because I know he would never tell me; that's why I never ask. _'He has a new gopher I see.' _I thought as an attempt to distract myself and gain back my composure.

My composure shattered like glass as I remembered that man's face laced with a superior smirk. Every time I faced him he would always make that face as if he was better than I was. Of course considering my situation right now that much was true. I've been fooled splendidly in my own game; he's always ahead of me, controlling my next move.

My mind flashed with a mental picture of the fools faces, I groaned, they are involved with this now. He did _invite_ them as if this was a pleasant wedding, a happy occasion where everyone should attend. I snorted, I don't even have a choice as to whether I should involve them or not; or did I? I frowned, I refuse to tell them anything, and they don't need to be bothered with my life problems. I moved my lower jaw; they don't need to know about that side of my life. Or where my darkest hours and thoughts harbor, they don't need to know.

As long as I stay as simple Yukari, they won't be bothered unnecessarily. I snorted, _'but being an assassin, nothing can ever be simple about you.' _Even if they are part of PandOra, even if they are the leaders of PandOra and they want the Black Chimera's taken down. How would they react if they found out I worked for the organization who they make to be their greatest enemy? More importantly, how would they react if they found out I was the leader of that organization's little sister? I shook my head unconsciously, I would never let them know, I don't want to find out how they would react. It's better for them to be left in the dark about this; they don't need to know. I don't want their eyes to look at me with hatred.

I sighed at my crumbling resolution, snorting at my pathetic state. One misstep in my plan and I fall apart? I suppose that shows how resolute my determination was, but what else can I do? He knows what I did; he knows what I'm going to do since he is after all, watching me. I turned my head as I heard the cell ring in the snow. I glared pointedly as I jumped from where I was and walked towards the small rays of light that was peeking through the snow.

I used my hands and began to dig, my hands shivered slightly from the cold as I picked up the cell. The screen revealed a single text: "It's taped under your car, near the drivers seat. Pick a better spot to park next time wontchya? Even if I am a rookie, you can't be too confident." My eyes narrowed at the message and threw the cell across the field of snow, not caring where it landed.

I raked cold fingers through my hair again. What should be my next move? What exactly should I do? I frowned, I should get out of here before anything else, and it's not professional of me to stay so long onsite when I have no victim. I dragged myself sloppily to the car; I bent down and checked under the car. I frowned when I saw the envelope enclosed inside a Ziploc bag, I snatched the bag and seated myself inside the car. I slammed the door and tossed the bag onto the passenger seat, I didn't even want to touch it right now. I leaned forward and rested my head onto the wheel.

Then, I heard my cell vibrating in the seat next to me. I lifted my head slightly, one eye watching my cell light up showing an unknown number. I groaned, I didn't feel like answering but that was probably the Dealer and I need to inform him that I failed the mission. I snatched the phone and momentarily stared at the screen before sighing again and answering. "Hello?"

"Princess? I'm so glad you answered."

"What's the cause of your distress? Dealer." I asked as coolly as possible.

"You sound like my therapist." He stated. "But never mind that, I wanted to tell you that the job was cancelled."

I frowned. "What do you mean cancelled? You can't _cancel_ a job, especially after the set date and time."

"I know, I said the same thing, but the client said he'll still pay but he wanted the job cancelled. And when I asked him why he said he wanted to preserve your job completion record. What did he mean by that princess?" Dealer rushed the words out.

I slammed my fist onto the steering wheel, accidently hitting the horn. I growled in frustration. "So, what he said wasn't a lie." He was the client.

"Who are you talking about princess? You've got to fill in the blanks 'cause I'm a little lost here. Did you come in contact with the client? He seemed pretty confident that you would fail." His voice seemed to be filled with worry.

I sighed bitterly as I looked through the glass. "Because he _was_ the target Dealer."

"What? I don't quite get what you mean Princess." Dealer tried to get me to clarify.

"The client hired me so he could meet me. Black Crow was the client and the target Dealer and he played me for a fool." I growled.

"So the reason why he was so confident was?" Dealers voice trailed off.

"Because I failed the mission and since he's kind man that he is." I spat out. "Canceled the mission, thus making my failure invalid and saving my oh so precious reputation, that presumptuous bastard."

"Princess?" Dealer called out worriedly, he probably has never seen me with such emotion before.

"Sorry, Dealer I'll call you back."

"Wait, what about the money? Don't you need to pay your rent?"

"As if I want that bastard's money." I snarled into the phone. "Look, I'll call you again tomorrow okay? I'll use my savings to pay for the rent, I was reluctant to use it since it's part of my university funds but anything's better than that bastard's money."

"Princess," Dealer began.

I cut him off. "Till next time Dealer." I ended the call and sighed again. Great, just great, how much of my life was really my decision? Misconception. That's all my life ever was, a misconception. I started the engine and began to drive towards the apartment. I slammed the breaks as I parked into a vacant spot, irritated about the whole situation. I trudged to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

I breathed in the scent of what I currently called home I turned my head to the side. I caught sight of the answering machine _'I should probably call him back now.' _I sat up slowly, my moves slightly strained as I lifelessly used my hand to reach the phone. I pulled it from the base and began to dial; I placed the phone gingerly next to my ear as the dial tone sounded. I waited a minute or so only to get the answering machine, I scoffed inwardly and rolled my eyes, obviously I'll get the machine; it's three in the morning. "Hey!" I flinched at the resounding voice of the answering machine. "_You've just reached Syaoran; you know the drill -Beep-"_

I paused for a minute before beginning. "Hey, Syao, it's Yuu." I paused again, what did I call for? I bit my lip before continuing. "I got your message and you told me to call back so here I am." My voice trailed off again before I hugged my legs and leaned against the headboard. "I think you'll be glad this time, 'cause my job got canceled, so I ended up going home without killing anyone today." I faked a small laughter.

"Turns out the client changed his mind, so it's kind of a relief I guess." I gripped the sheets at my side as felt strained. The same gripping feeling I used to feel was grabbing my chest, the feelings I felt right when Cecile died. I began to speak though the phone again. "Sorry, for calling so late, I know you're probably asleep right now, I don't really know why I called." I paused. "Syao I think I-" The sound of a click and an end tone passed though the phone.

I sighed despondently as threw the phone gently across the floor. I bent my head forward and looked up at the brightening skies. The riveting feeling clenched again, I didn't know why I bother calling and leaving such a poorly thought out message. I continued to gaze at the small speck of orange breaking though the ash grey skies as I remembered the soothing emotion I felt once I heard his voice. "Syao it's no good, Syao I-" I murmured. "I really want to hear your voice." I scoffed so tired of everything that I allowed my tears to fall.

o0o

What woke me from me from my dreamless sleep was the sound of the phone. I opened one groggy eye as I eyed the fallen phone on my bed, I frowned I was pretty certain that I had placed the phone back to the base. I picked up the phone, even though I felt disastrous this morning. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked impatiently with slurred words.

"Angel?"

I sat up from bed. "Syao?"

"Yeah!"

"Why are you calling so early?" I asked as I rubbed one of my eyes.

"It's one in the afternoon Angel." I heard his laughter sound through the receiver.

I glanced at the clock; it was glaringly white this morning as I read the time. "Oh, you're right. Did you need something?"

"Well the thing is Angel, my really pretty and amazing girlfriend agreed to go on an awesome date with me today and I was hoping you'd be there." He answered slyly.

I broke into a small smile. "I think I can fit that into my schedule. Where are we meeting?"

"How about the clock tower plaza in about; an hour? Does that work for you?"

"Okay, see you in an hour then." I replied.

"See you Angel!"

I pressed the end call button and tossed the phone to the side. I pulled my leg lazily across the bed and onto the floor. I shivered slightly at the touch of the icy floor. I shook my head trying to wake myself up as I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth washed my face and all my other things that people usually do in a washroom.

I quickly dressed myself in a pair of casual denim jeans and sweater. I quickly did a last check in the mirror and was out the door before the minute hand even hit the thirty-minute mark. I agitatedly continued to rake my fingers through my hair as I drove, memories of what happened were beginning to reform and once again seem real. I made a sharp turn on Main Street as I bit my lip in aggravation. I should have drunk something so I wouldn't have woken up completely.

I groaned, I was pathetic yesterday, I lost control of things that I should always have complete control in. It won't happen again, I will not allow myself to feel so emotional about something like that again. I licked my pierced lips a metallic taste filled my mouth, maybe I shouldn't have bitten that hard. I sighed, even if I have decided that, I still haven't chosen what I want my follow up plan would be. I glanced at the passenger seat; the Ziploc bag I had tossed aside a few hours ago was lying peacefully on it.

I slowly stepped on the break as I saw the lights change from green to red. I reached to the side and opened the bag. I tore off the top of the plastic bag with a pin and shook the tickets out. I did not feel like treating anything touched by him with more than the necessary respect. I glared at the pieces of paper in my hand, as if that would make my life any better. True, this would help me get in a lot easier, but what's the point if it was my target that gave it to me?

I growled as I pressed the gas pedal the second I saw the lights change, still loosely holding onto the tickets. I repeatedly glanced at the black tickets; I was going to go ether way, so I might as well just go with the way that's easiest for me. Except, is it the easiest way? Or was I allowing my foolish pride decide it for me? I clicked my tongue as I quickly turned into a public parking lot. I slammed the door in frustration before I went to pay my parking fee.

I walked forward swiftly in the general direction towards the clock tower. I pressed my lips together once I arrived; Syaoran wasn't here yet. I sighed as I glanced at the olden clock tower; I had literarily arrived on the dot. I sighed as I plopped myself on the edge of the fountain, pondering over everything yet nothing at all. The rushing water of the fountain clouded my thoughts as I took out the tickets once again.

I flipped them up and down with my hand amusing my eyes with flashes of black. I had five tickets, one for myself and the rest for the fools. Should I sell the other four? I really do not wish for them to anything about Touya, yet since its Touya, he might play some horrible trick.

I scowled; he always enjoyed playing games like that. Playing other people like toys suits that twisted personality of his to the tee. The fact that everything seems to be going according to his plans makes me feel foolish though. As if he wrote out all my actions for me to do like a script. I smirked melancholy, _'as is we are all actors and he was the playmaker.'_

I really don't want them to find out about that, but why did I also get the feeling that I would feel so much better if I did. I released a small intake of air, as I placed the tickets in my bag. Syaoran should be here soon, I don't want him to see these. The moment I turned towards my bag I saw my image mirrored in the water. However, the image I saw seemed slightly colder, and it was splattered with blood; it was the old me. I frowned as I flicked a small pebble into the heart of the image. "What an unsightly sight." I murmured.

"Angel!"

I looked forward as I saw Syaoran approach me with a small jump in each step. I gave a small smile as I stood up. "Hey Syaoran."

He bent down slightly, placing his hands on his legs to support his upper body. He grinned, "Good morning, Angel."

I gave him a small laugh. "It's two in the afternoon, fool."

"I know." He dusted his pants. "I just wanted to adjust to your time."

I scoffed lightly. "I only overslept a little bit."

"I know." He repeated soothingly, he bent down and lightly pecked my lips. He gave me another childish hand as he held out his hand.

I pouted slightly; my previous thoughts were all washed away with a few simple exchanges of words with him. I took his hand as we began to walk forward. "So, what do you have planned for today, I hope it's not that crazy."

"Nope, first, we're going to the arcade, and the first thing we're going to do when we get there is take a photo at the photo sticker booth. Then, we'll eat dinner at Little Haven." He replied excitedly like an overgrown child.

I made a short humming sound. "That's not bad; it's just like your average date isn't it?"

"Nope, no date is ever average with you, Angel." He grinned at me. "Plus, this time, you promised to do things you always refused to do."

I smiled. "I suppose that much is true."

"Yeah!"

As we approached the arcade I sighed at how big and abstract the building was. "As always, it just looks like a waste of space." I said monotonously, but when I saw his slightly disheartened face I added immediately. "But that's part of the charm isn't it? Since we never know what to expect in buildings like this."

"Yeah!" He nodded in agreement before pulling me along.

I sighed, really, he was such an overgrown child, how can he be the leader of anything? My eyes fluttered in irritation as the lights above us flashed repeatedly, I frowned. "What is it always so dim in here?"

"It sets the mood Angel, and don't you think it's so much cooler to be in the dark?" He suggested as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes at him. "There such a thing as too dark."

He chuckled. "Let's get some tokens first."

"Tokens?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah, you have to buy these little game tokens so that you can use the games." He explained as he marched up to this little machine with a label that read "TOKENS".

I watched him as he slid in a few bills before turning to him and asking. "You have to pay to play on these machines?"

He chuckled again. "Of course you do Angel, think of these tokens as payment and the games are for rent."

"You're wasting your money." I warned.

"Nothing is a wasted when it's for you Angel."

I sighed. "You just want to prove that arcades are a good thing to me."

He collected the coins with a small bucket before turning to me as saying in a chirpy manner. "That too."

I shook my head in disarray. "You're such a fool."

He brought my hand up and gave it a small peck. "But I'm you're fool."

The colour of red bloomed like roses across my cheek. "Why do you say such embarrassing things?"

"It's not embarrassing, what I'm saying is simply the truth." He paused as he glanced around, the moment his eyes caught sight of something he smiled. "There it is."

"What is _it_ exactly?" I asked as he pulled me though the crowd.

"You'll see." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion as we continued to squeeze through various people. I gave him a deadpan stare after glancing at the machine in front of me. "And, what exactly is this, _machinery?_"

He gave me sigh of ridicule. "It's a game Angel, a game." He patted the machine. "I thought even you would know about this one, it's a very common game."

I gazed at the mechanism that was shaped like a gigantic compact mirror blankly. "I see." I said in a detached voice.

"Come on Angel, it's fun, just give it whirl."

"Give it a whirl." I repeated.

"Try it out." He restated.

"How?"

He repeated his previous sigh. "All you have to do, is follow the image on the screen."

I began to pout, when it comes to games, it seems l was less important. "What do you mean by 'follow'?"

He laughed. "Look, the guys on the screen with be dancing and you just have to follow his steps. See on the platform, there are arrows for up, down, left, right and diagonal. Just step on the arrow in whichever direction you think the person is stepping towards. Well, that's the simple explanation."

"It sounds foolish." I commented.

He laughed again as he pushed me on and began to slide a coin in. "Don't say that, its really fun."

I sighed. "Well, I did say I'd do whatever."

He smiled. "Yup, so you gotta try it."

I gave him a narrow gaze. "Fine." I stepped onto the mini platform and turned to the screen that was now flashing with exaggerated lights and animation. I rolled my eyes as a childish theme song began to play. I waited as Syaoran prepared the game for me and when the game finally started, I did as Syaoran said and followed the person's movement on the screen. It was fine at first, since it was moving at a moderate pace.

Syaoran clapped which made me feel slightly more confident. "You're doing good Angel."

I smiled softly before the pace of the music began to quicken.

"It isn't as foolish as you thought it was right?"

"I suppose." I replied.

I heard him laugh again before he announced. "Okay, I'm going to grab us something to eat so we can last till dinner. You haven't had breakfast right?"

"Yeah, okay." I responded. I continued to do my best to follow the screen which was not as bad as I thought it would be. After a bit I could feel people were beginning to gather around. I frowned slightly; I didn't enjoy the company of random strangers.

Among them, someone made a loud honk of some sort before yelling. "You're real fine babe."

"So fine." Another stranger reinforced.

I tried my best to ignore them; I was even beginning to enjoy the game a little, until this kid bumped into me and knocked me off the platform. Even my current spectators made sounds of disappointment.

"Sorry." The kid apologized to me as I got up. I looked at him, he was wearing clothing that were twice his size, is it some kind of fashion?

I shrugged. "It's fine, it's just a game."

I heard a whistle before a person shouted out. "You're really good lady, it was a nice run."

I inclined my head slightly before grabbing my things and headed towards the snack counter. Syaoran hadn't come back yet, and he was taking a while I nibbled my lip in slight puzzlement wondering if the line was really long. When I reached the snack bar I raised my eyebrow in slight indignation.

The line at the snack bar wasn't long at all; in fact, there wasn't any line, which is strange for a busy place such as this. My lips drew a thin line as I placed my hands on my hip in response. I slowly took a few steps back into a column and leaned against it. I folded my arms as I began to tap my foot slowly. I watched Syaoran continue to converse in his usual affable manner with the _adorable _snack counter girl. Irritation began to form as one minute turned into five, five minutes turned into ten minutes and was now ticking slowly towards fifteen.

Now, I wasn't an unreasonable type of girlfriend or the jealous type for that matter; so I wasn't going to lose my temper when I see Syaoran getting along with another girl. However, it is a fact that he is currently on a date, another fact is that he has been talking to that girl for at least twenty minutes, fact, he said he'd be back in a few minutes. So, don't I have the right to be more or less angered that he left me on a date in a place I have never been before, to talk to some girl? I watched as the snack counter girl, who was probably Chinese or something laugh at something he said.

I sighed; I knew the arcade would never be a productive place to be at. I blinked as he suddenly turned around towards my direction; maybe my irritated gazes finally perked his senses. When he caught sight of me I noticed his grin drop slightly, my pale lips stretched into a sickly sweet smile, I wondered if my irritation was noticeable. My smile dissolved back into a aloof expression as I saw him nervously say goodbye to snack counter girl and rushed over to me.

"Angel! You finished the game already?"

I snorted indignantly. "Yes, about twenty minutes ago, and since my charming boyfriend ran off to get food and didn't come back, I decided to look for him. Yet instead of getting food, he seemed to be chatting up the cashier of that snack bar instead. Was I interrupting something?"

His expression flinched slightly. "Angel, I know what you're thinking, but I-"

"Do you now Syaoran? What exactly am I thinking about then?"

"You think I was flirting with the snack counter girl."

I scoffed at his words. "With good reason too, Meiling and Tomoyo told me all about your experiments in your high school youth. They said you were quite the sweet talker, even though it was all 'for fun'."

"It was." Syaoran argued.

"One man's point of view." I stated. "You seem to have a variety of tastes."

"Angel, she was just an old classmate from high school, in fact she's a family friend of Meiling." Syaoran tried to explain. "You can ask her yourself."

"So you two had a history together?" I questioned him.

"Not in the way you think." He sighed. "We were just asking each other if either of us was going to the high school reunion, like a really mini one created by a group of friends we used to be close with."

"I see."

"Don't do this to me Angel, I swear there was nothing going on, I'm sorry I made you wait." He apologized. "Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad." I huffed.

"No, you're definitely mad." He argued.

"I was only irritated since my boyfriend had supposedly made this amazing date for us, yet he seemed to have forgotten about me within the first hour of our date." I shrugged off, my eyes flashed in slight panic when I caught sight of a sleek black ticket sticking out of my bag. I subtly pushed the item deeper, I couldn't let him see that.

"I said I'm sorry."

In reflex, I sighed. "It's fine, I know that even you're not foolish enough to cheat on me when I'm here." My eyelashes fluttered it wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Compared to the secrets I'm keeping from him, it wasn't a big deal at all.

"I would never cheat on you." Syaoran enforced.

"I know." I sighed, sadness tainted my expression, no matter what I say, I don't deserve one of the few people in this world who are genuinely kind. "Can we just move onto the next part of the date? This place doesn't suit me."

He gave me a small smile. "Okay, then onto the photo booth it is!"

I groaned lightly before I followed him through the crowd. "Why do you want to take a picture that we can take with a camera? Not mention the sticker is at most five by five centimeters."

He laughed as he grabbed my hand again. "Because."

I made a puzzled frown. "That's not an answer."

"I know." He paused. "You know, you're really adorable when you're mad."

"You're not supposed to think I'm cute when I'm mad at you."

"Aha! So you are mad."

My cheeks reddened slightly. "I was not, I was just irritated."

"I'm happy that I'm worth getting jealous over." He hummed.

"Well, try not to push it too much." I warned, I laughed inside, that's what I should say to myself.

"I know." He sang as we reached another strange machine. "You first Angel."

I frowned. "We have to get _into_ that thing?"

"Of course, we have to get privacy when we take the picture somehow." He smiled.

I sighed as I entered though a black curtain and slid myself to the farthest end of the seat. "It's so cramped."

"It's only for a few minutes Angel." He said as he joined me. "Okay." He whispered as he slid a few tokens in. "Okay Angel, prepare yourself, it's going top take consecutive pictures."

I frowned. "Okay."

"C'mon Angel, smile!" He grinned.

A small smile graced my lips as I prepared for the picture; I felt Syaoran lean closer and placed his arm around my waist lovingly. Then, inconsistent flashes occurred within the span of thirty seconds. When I knew it was over sure, I had to blink my eyes.

"It's not over yet Angel." Syaoran voiced out before rubbing my head affectionately. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was making a stupid expression.

I groaned, when it was over. "Why did it take so many?" I said as I watched the strips of stickers come out.

"Well, at least we got our money's worth right?" He chuckled as he split the picture equally and then gave half to me. "Here."

I took the pictures from his hand; they were as small as I expected them to be. I liked the first one but the other ones seem kind of silly. I sighed. "I suppose it's pretty good."

"I know right?" He grinned again. "Okay, let's go have a late lunch then since it's kinda too early to call it dinner."

"Okay, just let me put these away." I said as I oepned my bag, the tickets were once again in plain view. I closed it quickly before it was seen by anyone else.

"Aren't you going to put them in your bag Angel?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah." I said in a slightly neverous tone. "Actually I'll just put them in my pocket." I slipped the pictures into the deep pocket of my jacket. "What happened to the food you supposedly bought earlier anyway?" I inquired in an attempt to switch topics.

He opened his mouth in realization. "I forgot to buy it."

I sighed apathetically. "You're such a fool."

He gave me a nervous chuckle. "Let's go then Angel."

I nodded as I walked with him out of the arcade, I swear everything was so much brighter then I remembered it to be. "Its blinding." I mumbled.

"You'll get used to it." Syaoran comforted.

"I hope not." I replied as we walked down the street, the restaurant was nearby so we don't have to try haling a cab.

"We're here." Syaoran exclaimed as we approached the front entrance.

"I can see that." I commented before I entered the restaurant.

"I know." He grinned.

I smiled softly at the sight of his; I sincerely wondered why he liked me when I always treat him so harshly. I watched as he greeted the employer, we came here often so they can recognize us now. The ends of my lips quirked into a small smile as I gazed at Syaoran's energetic expression. He was always smiling, sometimes he would show an arrogant expression, but usually, he was smiling. I probably fell in love with him because of his smile.

I released a small sigh, I remember the first time I saw that smile. The warmth it gave, the memories it brought out, perhaps from the first time I saw that smile, I was already drawn into a inexorable spiral. The bright world that smile brought, and the little kindness it gave, the way everything seemed less harsh than it actually is. The world that was created by him, I was indefinitely, captivated by it.

"Let's go Angel, they said our usual spot is open." He took my hand in his once again. I sat myself down in the cushioned seat before he asked. "Do you want the usual?"

I smiled. "Sure." I stared at him as he ordered our meals; he was still smiling. Before I wondered how he could smile so much; but that's not really relevant to me anymore. I glanced at the purse I had set down beside me on the windowsill. My eye closed partially as I continued to gaze at the bag, my lips parted slightly. If he knew about how I was related to Touya, if he knew the whole truth, would he still show that smile of his to me? Would I still be able to have a smile that was for myself only?

"Angel?"

I looked up at him, he had a perplexed expression on his face, and it was very rare for him to look like that. "What is it? Did you finish ordering?"

"Yeah."

"I see." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. Silence surrounded us, as a form of tension began to form. I took another glimpse at my bag, now that I thought about it, its not like he'll discover anything from the tickets. I may just have gotten them because I wanted to go. I sighed, so why was I being so uptight about the whole thing, I should relax a bit.

I jumped in my seat slightly when he said something unexpectedly. "Okay." I looked at him with a puzzled expression, which he returned with an indisputable smile. "Want to tell me what's bothering you? Angel?"

My face immediately went cold before I smiled back and asked with my usual arrogance. "Whatever are you talking about Syaoran?"

He waved a teasing finger at me. "You can't fool me Angel. I know when something's wrong, when it involves you at least."

I frowned. "Nothing is wrong."

He sighed as he stretched out his back. "Angel, do you seriously think that I won't keep asking you about it? You've been acting off the whole day. You're spacing out, you don't give me the third degree for leaving you alone for half and hour, you barely argued with anything I said today. And the fact the only denial that you said was 'no' not: 'I really doubt a fool like yourself would notice anything especially when there's nothing in your head smart enough to know anything'. Or something along the lines of that." I bit my lip. "C'mon, don't you trust me?"

"I do, but nothing is wrong."

"Well, then what is thing that isn't wrong, but is bothering you then?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to know everything about my life."

"I don't, but I want to." He smiled.

I sighed, "there are things you keep from me too, I'm sure of that. So why don't you leave this one alone?"

"So there is something." He said confidently.

I gave him a look before taking a sip of water. I placed the cup back down icily. "Even if there is something, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"But since it involves you I'm obviously going be worried. You're my girlfriend."

"There are some things that you can't fix even if you knew about it." I tried to provide him with some sort of explanation, so it would be easier for him to leave me alone.

"That may be so, but if you say it out loud you may feel better." He implored.

"Leave it Syaoran."

"Angel-"

"I said, leave it." I repeated.

He slumped back with a disapproving look on his face. Silence invaded the air around us once again. We looked at each other with slouched expressions; neither of us would admit defeat. I adjusted my position when I saw him sit up again, he began to stir the iced cup of water in front of him. "You know," he began. "My mother was never there during my childhood, it was only me and my father most of the time. Of course, my siblings were with us well."

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" I asked immediately.

He ignored me as he continued, which was rare, vey rare. "My father was a sickly man, so he had to stay in bed most of the time while I had to provide for the family."

"Syaoran why are you telling me this?" I did not like how personal this thing was becoming.

He smiled ruefully before answering. "Because, you're my girlfriend so I wasn't you to know. And I know that although telling you may not change anything, I believe that knowing that you care enough to listen would make me feel better."

"So this is to prove a point?" I asked with a more cold tone then wanted.

He smiled again. "No, because unlike Meiling, I don't feel the need to be right all the time. I simply thought you should know, after all, you said so many things about yourself, yet we barely said anything about our past right? And I know that it really bothered you when Ashlei mentioned that. So I think we should change that don't you think?"

I returned the smile. "It's not like you ever really listened when I said no did you?"

He chuckled. "I suppose not. Well, concerning my family, we were still a pretty happy group. The only problem was that we were in poverty, so I was never able to provide my siblings with everything they ever wanted. Like games they wanted to play, clothes they wished to wear and especially toys. I balanced six part time jobs but I could just barely pay for our necessities."

I made a puzzled face. "Didn't your mother have a job?"

He made a small laugh. "My mother was actually the reason why we were always on the verge of starving to death." My frown deepened as he continued to talk with a light tone. "You see my mother was a young, well, what is considered young around here, and she loved parties. And shopping, she needed at least five new pieces of clothing per day before she could be satisfied."

I scoffed. "How could she afford all that?"

"Well. My mother was never really the faithful type either. When she married my father, he was still healthy and the boss of his own company; you might of heard of it actually since they kept the name when he sold the business; it was called Always Corporations? It was a fashion line. Don't know how my father was the boss of something like that when he could care less for his own clothing." He scoffed.

I gave a small smile, if he was still saying small jokes, it can't be that bad. He smiled back at me with his earlier rueful smile before he continued. "So when my father fell ill and had to sell his own company for us, my mother spent it all away during a month. Which is a record for her, she could usually make money disappear within the next twenty-four hours." He shrugged. "That's when it all began, well actually, that when it became obvious that she slept around with other rich men, so that she could be in the upper class of society." Mockery dripped though his words.

"When dad was still rich, mother had enough courtesy to be discreet with her affairs. I have no idea why my dad never divorced her, but every time my mother went out it would always be for months. And the only reason she ever came back, was to add a new sibling to our family."

My eyes widened slightly in surprise from the last little piece of info I got from him. "I see."

He put his hands up. "Don't get me wrong Angel, I love each and every on of my little brothers and sisters."

"How many. . .?"

"Eleven. More sisters than brothers strangely, but their all great kids, if you meet them, you'd love them." He grinned. "Anyway, soon enough, my father also passed away, which strangely, gave me the courage I needed to stand up to my mother and finally say what I had though about her all these years. Then apparently she had a lot of things to say about my _existence_ as well."

He sighed in a 'this is so pathetic' fashion before continuing. "She said, I was a scrawny little runt, who doesn't even have the right to have any opinions on he life, and that the only reason why I was born and was still alive is because she needed someone who would take care of all the brats, her own children."

He rolled his eyes. "She said if it was up to her, I would've never been born because she would never want a worthless piece of shit to taint her pure eyes. Which is apparently what made her come only once every few months, 'cause she couldn't stand the sight of me. I retaliated with own colourful names for her of course. Which-" He tapped his forehead. "Ended up with me in the hospital with fifty-three stitches and one huge migraine." He smiled at me. "It could've been worse. The doctor said I was lucky it was a wine bottle that hit me and not the ridiculously heavy figurine my mother was carrying that day, apparently, it would hurt more if the item that hit me, doesn't shatter."

I nodded.

"After that, my mother got arrested for everything but child abuse, like thievery, fraud." He waved his hand in exaggerating. "And a few others I didn't even understand. Oh, the foods here."

We waited until the waters stetted our plates down. The aroma of classic spaghetti reached my nose. A smile was shown faintly on my lips as I delicately picked up a fork and began to turn it around in my spaghetti.

"So," he began as he chewed on a bit of spaghetti. "I have to admit, since I was barely fifteen at the time, I had to have daily appointments with a shrink, who was a very nice old lady. I mean I had just lost my father, and even if I hated my mom's guts, she was still my mother. So even if I said I hated her, whom I did, there was a still a little part of me, who wanted her to love me like all mothers love their kid. It took me a long time to realize that, or even admit, believe me."

He swallowed another bite of spaghetti. "My family and I lived a pretty normal life after that. It took me a while to begin visiting my mother in prison, it was quite hard, believe me but I do it, every month or so. I supported my family under my grandfather, who passed away shortly after I entered university. Now I take care of all the kids with the help of some other people but, you know, it's quite enjoyable, you should seriously meet them one day."

I twirled my fork in my spaghetti, at lost at why we were discussing this over a meal. Yet, when I looked into his eyes, I could still feel that he was really hurt, yet right now, I could also see and overpowering feeling of happiness. I bit my lip frowning; it was as if it was really all okay. How could he do that? I could never do that. "How did you get past it? I mean don't you hate your mother?"

He grinned. "I do, I did, but now, maybe not so much."

"Why? She did all the things a mother shouldn't do."

"You're as straightforward as always." He continued to grin. "But I realized over the very short time I've been alive, I don't like hating people. Hating people, to me seems like the easy way out so you don't have to deal with them. And besides, I don't want to hate my mother forever; she is like you said, my mother. And I want to try loving her the way most people love their mothers."

"But after all she did you can't-"

"Hating or loving is really the same thing Angel." He cut me off. "Because when you hate or love someone, no matter which ever of the two emotions you feel; it would also mean that you can't stop thinking about them. The only difference between them maybe is that one is negative and the other is a positive emotion. And between those two I think I'd rather have a more positive emotion. It's so much better for all of us, if we learned to be honest and learn to forgive when others disappoint you."

I remained silent and glanced at my bag once again as he continued to eat. He glanced at me again and smiled for the umpteenth time. "Angel, to me life is really just a story of one life. The whole thing with my mother, was just one part of the story, one chapter of it actually." He placed the fork down as he gazed straight into my eyes. "That's why all I had to do to move forward, was turn the page."

I gazed at him, the strength that was shown in his eyes. The strength that I never had for myself to simply just turn the page. I was never the one to admit that I ever needed help. Yet I also never thought, I would bond with others in such a way as well. Although he never said it directly, I felt as if he told me this story, so that I could be more honest and tell him about mine. As if he were saying, that and matter what I was keeping from him, he would honestly accept it, and forgive me.

I was so fearful, the whole time, of whether he would accept me, after knowing my relation with Touya, but that just meant, I wasn't giving you the trust you deserve. I was too scared, so scared, that I didn't trust you enough, to believe in me. I smiled faintly, _'I thought my life was a misconception, but even if it was, I'm sure that you and the fools, are the real deal. I just had to wait a bit longer.'_

He believed in me when he told me everything, so why shouldn't I? I gave a small rueful smile as I turned to him with a hesitant gaze. "Syaoran."

He looked up from his spaghetti. "Hmm?"

When I saw his smile once again, it was if all my worries had washed away. The trace of insecurity was now replaced in slight faith as the ends of my lips perked from the upbeat emotion. "Syaoran, I have something, I want to tell you."

* * *

**She overcame another obstacle! She came a long way since the first chappie dont you think? I wonder how the next chapter's gonna go ;P**  
**See y'all in a week!**  
***Reviewers are loved**** ;P if ya know what I mean**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	28. Forgive and Remember

**Hey everyone! I realize that I said the end was nearing but there are actually a few more than 6 chapters left so it's not ending that soon =P**  
**And I know that how the story progresses through this chapter may be cliche and disappointing to some but it's something has to be done, and honestly thought it made sense with their personality...**

**Forgive and Remember**

I sat myself down, and adjusted accordingly in the single seat couch of Meiling's house. It was going to be a long talk after all, I sighed.

"So what did you want tell us Yuu?" Meiling asked as she nonchalantly crossed her legs and wrapped her arms around them.

I repeated the sigh, I was going to tell everyone, so Syaoran suggested Meiling's house, since it was closer. Still, it was still difficult to suddenly blurt out.

"Patience is a virtue." Eriol stated calmly.

"Not everyone if perfect Eriol." Meiling replied.

"You simply have to many imperfections to count, so I thought you could gain one good quality at least." He smirked. I looked at Eriol; it was so rare for him to take my role in bullying Meiling.

Meiling glared at him. "Well, aren't we all high and mighty today?"

"What can I say? I think Yukari is rubbing off on me." He shrugged callously.

"He was shown up by a grade schooler this morning." Tomoyo whispered in a secretive tone.

"Eriol, I thought you were more mature than that man." Syaoran mocked him.

Tomoyo giggled. "The thing is, it was Shuu-sensei's kid, that's how we met this morning. We bumped into him while he was taking a walk with his kid. And yeah, the kid pointed out how Eriol was sucking up to the professor, which was true, because you know how Eriol is."

Meiling smirked. "So you thought you'd give your pent up frustrations from being one upped by a _child _on me eh?"

"If you're proud of figuring that out, I wonder who's more of a child." He murmured.

"Did you say something Eriol?" Meiling asked with her eyebrow twitching.

"Not at all, _Meiling._" The haughty tone on the last word may have been a bit too much for Meiling.

"Then why the tone of voice? _Eriol."_ She replied with an icy tone.

I glanced back and forth between the two of them before I added in. "It's so rare for you not to burst into anger right about now Meiling."

"Maybe she's finally learning that she can't beat me no matter how hard she tries, unless it was a contest of stupidity." Eriol sipped the tea placed in front of him nonchalantly.

"He's really sour right now isn't he?" Syaoran whispered to Tomoyo over me.

"Yeah." She whispered back covering the side of her mouth. "Shuu-sensei really dotes his kid, and the kid seems to hate Eriol, so if the kid says something." Her sentence ended there, but we all knew what she meant.

I scoffed slightly as I looked at the scene before me. Was I really willing to risk this moment before me? Was I risking small moments of happiness like this, for the truth? I looked down into my tea, the mirror image of my rueful expression reflected back to me.

"Just 'cause you got broke down by a kid, doesn't mean you have to take it out on your friends." Meiling lectured.

"I'm not, I was simply pointing out the very obvious facts that I had failed to recognize before." Eriol snarled back.

"Shuu-sensei is a fair marker, I'm sure that term paper you handed him will turn out fine." Meiling waved her hand carelessly.

"You don't know that." Eriol mentioned.

"You don't know that he won't." She argued back.

"You don't know that." He repeated.

"What?" Meiling made a confused face. "You're saying that I don't know that if you know that he won't mark it fairly?" Her voice trailed off. And began to run her fingers through her hair in frustration.

He smirked. "If you can't keep up with me how do you expect to pass classes? Meiling."

Her eyebrow twitched. "I had just about enough of that attitude, I already get that every day from Yuu, you don't need to start as well."

I smiled, are peaceful moments like this, really meant to be broken? "You know there was this really happy family."

"You know Yukari; we don't need a fairy tale to calm us down." Eriol scoffed.

"The father was a famous architect," I continued as if he hadn't said a word. "The mother was a top class model with her face known by all ages. These two had four children, two boys and two girls, which was exactly what they wanted." I numbly noticed Meiling settle down as they all began to listen to what I said. I could tell that they were slightly confused with what I was talking about, but they'll get there. "The eldest son was a model student; he had highest academic achievement nationwide, and could consider one of the top tournament archers in the city. He was well liked, and was rarely targeted by jealous peers; he could have had anything he wanted."

I sighed as I began to trace a small circle with my finger onto the couch's surface. "The youngest, was a adorable four-year old girl, who may not have achieved anything yet, but the family could tell that she could do anything she wanted. You could see it in her eyes, the purity she held, the determination she will possess. The second eldest son was more of an athletic achiever. He was an all-round athlete; he could even top his elder brother in archery."

I smiled faintly in remembrance, how cool I thought Kyle was when I watched him during his matches. "Of course it was a good thing he was that good, since he was an idiot when it came to his studies." I rolled my eyes subtly when I remembered the one time he had a study group, Kyle couldn't answer a single question. "And lastly was the third child, who was the eldest daughter but was still at the young age of six. That little girl loved her family, she adored her sister, respected her brothers, cherished her parents. She especially doted, the eldest sibling, because during her childhood, he was the one, who took care of them the most. There was nothing you could do, to make her stop loving them. That's what everyone thought, and of course, what she thought as well. That is-" I paused.

Silence enamored the room, as I remained quiet until Syaoran interrupted it. "That is?"

I felt Syaoran take my hand in his and squeezed it in a comforting manner. I made another penitent smile, my gaze felt fairly lifeless as I whispered. "Until one day, one perfectly normal day the eldest daughter barely the age of seven walked into her home and found it to be occupied by faceless, broken dolls. But, she realized a moment later, that those dolls were her family, soaked I the red colour of their blood. And when she looked around in the midst of chaos she saw her beloved, beloved _perfect_ eldest brother, hold a knife that protrude her father's chest." In an instant my lifeless eyes ignited with an undeniable malice.

"Eh?" Was the first sound that escaped Tomoyo's lips, before she yelled it out again, this time for a lengthier period. I raised my brow in question; Tomoyo was not the type to overreact.

"Wait a second, wait a second. If you were trying to get Meiling and I o stop fighting, you got it. Or was this what you wanted to tell us?" Eriol placed two fingers on his forehead as if he were massaging it. "And if this is, are you in this story?"

I smiled at him.

Meiling gasped. "There it is! The, 'I hope you fools aren't so incompetent that you can't even figure this out' smile!"

"So she is in the story then?" Eriol asked quizzically.

I sighed.

"Eriol why are you so stupid today? Because of your slow thinking Yukari just gave us the 'if this is your real thinking capabilities, I don't even think it's even worth explaining' sigh!"

I released an arrogant smile; does she analyze my facial expressions or something?

"If Yukari's in this story does that mean you were the eldest daughter?" Tomoyo inquired.

I took a sip of my now cold tea before speaking. "I was seven years old at the time; I was barely into my first month as a first grader. When I came back from school I walked into the kitchen and the first thing I saw was my eldest brother, the brother whom I adored deeply, wielding a knife that was stabbed in the center of my father's chest. There was blood, everywhere. I could still see the deep velvet red spreading from the center point of my father's chest. My family was lying on the floor as If they were slaughtered like pigs."

I brought as shaking left hand towards my face as I looked at it. "Even my little sister who was barely four years old. I don't know why, even though I remember this scene so vividly, I can't seem to remember what their faces looked like that day. As if faceless people who just happened to be dressed like my family were in my house that day. When my brother noticed me, he walked towards me with the same smile, the one he always gave me but there was a creepy feeling to it that day. So, as if he wasn't covered in my family's blood, as if he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary at all he told me, that I shouldn't tell anyone. That's I _couldn't _tell anyone, what I saw, and that if I ever broke that promise, he said I would definitely, regret it."

My finger felt cold so I squeezed Syaoran's hand for warmth. "After that, police came and as I promised, I didn't say a word. I was too afraid to say anything, when I think about it now, if I had said something, I would've helped my family, but I didn't say a single damn word!" My other hand squeezed my hair.

"Don't blame yourself! You were seven at the time; of course you wouldn't be able to say anything." Syaoran hushed my arising hysterics.

I gave him a small smile, before moving on. "After that, my brother had created and organization, that continued to grow over the years. I had then found out why he kept me alive; because he wanted to raise me into the perfect weapon. That's how, I became an assassin." I glanced over at the fools, Tomoyo and Eriol looked sadly as Syaoran showed a strong face, as if he wanted to comfort me. Meiling seemed slightly strained however; she was gripping her jean as tightly as I was gripping Syaoran's hand. When she saw me looking at her she forced a comforting smile, I suppose, Meiling isn't the type to comfort. I could kind of guess from her personality though.

I let out an undertone laugh. "The next five years, was as if I was going through hell itself. I didn't care, feel or know what was really happening anymore. I simply, continued to kill people, over and over. Although I was the one doing the killing, I felt, as I was the one who was dying, over and over. During my sixth year, when I was thirteen I finally escaped, I had somehow released myself from this trance I was captured in. I had looked for the perfect chance to escape, and when it happened, I ran. As fast as I could go, as far as I could travel so that I would never go back to that life again."

I relaxed slightly. "And that's when I started my string of fake identities in hopes that I would never be captured. I moved place to place frequently for the first three years, when I reached my fourth year I stayed for a longer period of time. Every time I moved, I stole another identity. Truthfully I felt as if I had no reason to keep living so at first I thought I should jump into an ocean."

"Angel!" Syaoran reprimanded.

I smiled softly. "But, then I realized, if I had enough determination to die, I thought I could have enough will power to live so I could kill another. That person in question being my eldest brother who was that started it all. So, over the years I honed my skills as I traveled while making sure to keep myself away from my brothers clutches. I did it for the seven years after that, until I reached where I am now." I took a deep breath as I waited for their reaction.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't sulk around about being upped by a elementary school kid." Eriol coughed diligently.

"Angel, why didn't you say anything?" Syaoran question delicately.

"How exactly would I bring this up Syaoran? Don't forget, I'm not the type of person who would bond with anyone who came my way. And even if I was that type of person, describing my life and reasons for which I am today, is not the most pleasant topic to bring up." I said incredulously.

"What dumb question Syao." Meiling snickered.

"Sweetie, I don't think killing your brother for what he did would make the situation any better." Tomoyo advised.

"It's not the matter of whether my decision to kill him is a wise one or not Tomoyo. It is the fact that it is the only thing I can do, to satisfy this feeling hatred within me." I looked at her sharply, the determination in my eyes should be clear enough to tell her the same answer.

"Wait, you said he created some sort of syndicate, do you know the name? Do we know him?" Meiling probed earnestly.

I gave a deriding smirk masking my bubbling insecurity. "Touya, the ring leader of the Black Chimeras, your long lasting rival."

All their eyes widened. "What? You're Touya's little _sister?_"

A small smile tweaked my lips the way it always did whenever I was feeling something differently. If I wasn't used to it I swear I would've flinched. "I never lie."

They all fell back into their seats as they individually showed their unique signals of distress. Eriol rubbed his temples as Tomoyo twiddled her thumbs. Meiling simply looked away as if her mind drifted away from her and Syaoran simply I not smile, which was more than enough for a distress signal, coming from him at least.

"So, you're saying, our biggest rival since the birth of PandOra, Touya, is your older brother?" Eriol tried to break down calmly.

"Pretty much." I answered nonchalantly, praying with all my might that they won't hate me.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Like I said before, never planned on getting close to people, not such a great discussion topic." I answered.

"That doesn't mean you can just not say anything." Meiling said in an undermining tone. "Were you laughing in the dark as we discussed about how we should protect you from him?" Meiling accused.

"Sweetie, calm down." Tomoyo soothed.

I bit my lip. "No."

"Then why didn't you tell us earlier? Was it fun that you were getting all the attention from us worrying about you?"

"No." I grinded out.

"Meiling, simmer down." Syaoran said in a strained voice.

"Is this the thing you needed to do no matter the cost?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

"Yes."

"Are you a spy?" Meiling asked abruptly.

"Meiling!"

I chewed my lip. "No."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Eriol asked again.

"Sweetie, there's no reason to be so accusing."

"Were not accusing Tomoyo, we're trying to get the facts." Eriol said in a softer tone towards his girlfriend.

"But-"

"It's not like I liked to keep this part from you." I gritted my teeth. "But, when we first met I didn't even know we were going to end up like this. I wasn't expecting to ever, breathe a word of this. That's why I didn't want to say anything when you guys asked me to, because I knew you guys would react like this."

"Well, how else can we react? Your darling brother injured many of our friends." Eriol growled.

"I didn't ask, for him to be my brother." I mumbled.

"That's being unreasonable Eriol, you can't choose who you share the same blood with." Syaoran tried to defend me, but even I could hear his doubt though his voice as if they were the roars of the ocean.

"Fine, then one final question." Meiling raised a single finger. "Did you only agree to get along with us, because you realized we were from PandOra?"

I bit my lip even deeper; I knew that question was going to come because that was the question I feared to answer the most. I looked her in the eyes regretful and answered. "Yes." Meiling's the emotional type, that's why I expected it when she slapped me. I flinched, not from the pain, but the fact that she actually took a physical violent action on me. I knew how she was feeling right now, so I didn't even bother to retaliate.

"Meiling, isn't that a little too harsh?" Syaoran stood up in my defense.

"Shut up Syaoran, even _you _can't deny this one. Your beloved girlfriend was trying to use us, no matter how much you love her Syao, I know that even you're bothered by that." Meiling pointed out as if she was pressuring the needles that were already there.

I heard Syaoran pause as my head hung slightly lower than usual. Then, when he finally said something, he said. "I need to take a breather." Then he quickly walked towards the balcony.

"I'll come with." Eriol sighed as he followed.

I gave a remorseful smile; this was why I didn't want to say anything, because I knew it would be like this. I never thought the one who was doing the betraying, could hurt this much as well.

"So? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Meiling scorned.

I simply smiled at her, as I remained silent. It was going to end, this was all going to end, and this was the price I paid for my revenge. "There's nothing I can say that would still reach you at this moment."

"We love you. Even if that had not been true at the beginning but it is now. Although you have a harsh tongue, I still admired you confidence to live the way you did, and the determination, that held you together." Meiling breathed out.

"We love your kindness, no matter how you decide to express it." Tomoyo added. "When you first opened up to us, truthfully, we were surprised but we wanted to accept you the way you were and smiled about it. But this time, might have been too much of a surprise."

"So why did you do this? Even if at the beginning you thought we would never get close. Is revenge, that important to you?" Meiling implored.

"Yes." I gripped my clothes desperately. "I have never thought once of abandoning my desire of revenge. The possibility of doing that is not plausible for me. For me, I have always held this scorching feeling inside, a feeling I feel that will never disappear unless I satisfy its request. The fact that my eldest blood sibling, can cruelly destroy lives like that, thCe lives of his own family, is what angers me above all else."

"But wouldn't it make you just like him if you go an kill him off like that?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"I'm prepared for that." I knew that already, what they're telling me are thoughts that have by now, went through my head.

Meiling sighed. "You've surprised us before, but this time you've really pulled a number on us. So you're saying this was all an act? None of the times you spent with us were because you liked us. And none of the feelings or words you've expressed was actually true? Everything, was a lie?"

I took a deep breath and looked at them with a serious expression, as if I was in some sort of business meeting. "I can't deny, no, I _won't_ deny the fact that I possessed ulterior motives when I first discovered your involvement with PandOra. I may have said certain things in a way to get more information." I saw Meiling's eyes flam in irritation; even Tomoyo's eyes began to hold some distaste as well. "But at least let me say this. If everything really was a lie, if everything I did was based on my motive for revenge I would have never went as far as to get one of you to be in a fake romantic relationship with me. Its true that I did not have any intention to get closer to you fools than necessary. But do not forget, that you fools are the one engaged this relationship, it is you fools who took the first step."

"So you're saying it our own fault?" Meiling seethed.

I paused. "But it is also I who accepted your advances." I sighed. "What I want to say is that, even if my intentions in the beginning were deceiving but, that itself may be a lie."

"What? So what are you saying Yukari?"

"I'm saying that I may have told myself that was the sole reason I continued to interact with you fools, but if I was truly honest with myself." I paused. "If, I was really honest, I, by that time, was probably captivated by you fools."

"Captivated?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Yes, because from the beginning, I noticed that you fools probably loved each other, cherished each other by all else. As if you had this unbreakable bond. Just me and Akemi."

"Akemi?"

I smiled. "I mentioned her before, she's the foolish normal, high school girl who wouldn't give up no matter what, and was foolish enough to chase me in front of a car."

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yes, Tomoyo, that one. I too, had loved Akemi beyond anything else. There was a bond between us, I never thought ever existed. So when I saw you fools, I probably couldn't help being drawn in to that. As if a warm light surrounded you, I was mesmerized when I saw that."

"Are you lying to us? Have you ever lied to us?" Meiling asked.

"No, I never lie, I simply, avoid the truth."

"And how do we know that's not a lie?"

A smile graced my lips. "Because, Meiling. I'm a very private person, so if I ever showed any type of sadness or tell you anything that's remotely personal, you should know that that was the truth. Since, I don't like revealing weak sides of me, and if I showed them to you, it's because I believed you would still accept me the way I was." My smile widened at the last sentence, hoping to resurface some friendly atmosphere.

She looked at me as if she was going to say something again but was shortly overlapped by a Syaoran's voice who just returned from the balcony, with Eriol following in after him. "Isn't that enough? Meiling. I think, the things Angel said should be more than enough." He sat down beside me again before turning to me. "Sorry I left like that Angel, I was slightly, overwhelmed."

I smiled, if anyone should be sorry, it's me. I too, would probably be in doubt of anything if Syaoran said something like this to me. "It's okay, I would be too."

He smiled back. "But I'm glad, you finally told us, what you were holding in all this time."

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I can't say that I support your idea for revenge, but I'm here. And I'll be more supporting next time you spill a big secret." He said lightly.

I gave a small chuckle. "Okay."

"But, this is kind of weird. What exactly are we going to do now?" Eriol said in a relaxed manner. I didn't even notice him sit down.

"You're not mad anymore?" I asked casually.

He smirked. "No. But like you say sometimes Yuu. Although I may not be mad or angry, I may be slightly irritated but that should be acceptable since it's better than me being angry."

I sighed silently in relief. "I agree with that."

"But seriously, what are our plans for the future, leader." I saw Eriol gaze directly at Syaoran.

"Hey man, are you seriously going to discuss this now?" Syaoran put his hands up in defense.

"I know you don't want Yukari involved in this Syaoran, but she is involved, whether we choose it to be that way or not. She is not only an assassin that worked and was trained under him; she's his sister. Plus, by Yuu's story, it seems that if she's not with him, he doesn't want her alive at all."

Syaoran sighed. "I understand." He moved his arm to massage the back of his neck. "But it's not like we can do anything can we?"

"Actually, that's the second thing I wanted to mention to you guys." I said remembering the tickets. "I actually faked my death years ago in hopes that Touya would fall for it and leave me alone. But yesterday I found out, that he never fell for it."

"What do you mean sweetie?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

I took a deep breath. "Well, he sent out one of his gofers to notify me. You know about my job yesterday? The client and the target were the one and same person; Black Crow."

"Oh, I've heard of him." Eriol snapped his fingers in realization.

"Yes, and the Black Crow sent out that request for himself o be killed because he wanted to meet me. He had a message from Touya; basically the message just mentioned how he knew I was alive all these years and that it was time to end this game between us. So," I turned to my bag and reached in and took out the tickets. "He gave me this."

"What are they?" Meiling asked.

"Tickets to the showing of the Dragon's Eye." I answered.

"Why do you have so many? I really doubt you would lose the ticket or need that many." Eriol scoffed.

"That's the thing, he know that I've been interacting with you guys, and he knows my relationship with Syaoran."

"What?" Syaoran said in surprise.

"So he knows?" Eriol asked collectively.

I nodded. "I have no idea how though."

"That doesn't matter anymore; it's why he would ask us to come with you." Eriol mumbled to himself.

"He said he didn't want me to be alone but I think he just enjoys that he knows everything about my life when I thought he thought I was dead." I mentioned. I waited as they all became silent. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We'll come with you." Syaoran answered. "There's no way I'll let you go alone."

"But he's expecting you, it might be trap, it's like killing two birds with one stone." I warned.

"There's no way I'm letting you go alone." He repeated. "I know what type of guy he is, we have been in a ongoing feud for years now. Besides it's fine, 'cause we're strong."

"I know that but-"

He took my hand and kissed in gently. "You said you trusted me, so believe in us Angel." He looked me straight in the eyes with such determination, I felt as if I had no choice but to give in.

I sighed. "Fine."

He gave me his signature grin before squeezing my hand.

"And? What are you planning to do at the party? Yukari." Meiling asked tensely.

I became solemn again. "I'll be doing what I waited thirteen years to do; I'll kill him."

I saw Meiling's face tense before she muttered. "I see."

"Thank you for forgiving me." I blurted out.

Tomoyo smiled. "We told you from the very beginning, that we would accept you no matter what didn't we?"

I returned the smile. "Yes, I think, I was counting on that." I felt Syaoran's worried gaze on me so I turned to him with a comforting smile on my face. "I won't ask you to support me, but please don't stop me."

He nodded. "But, I'm worried for you Angel."

"I know."

"We'll try our best, not to get in your way, but I can't really say I support your decision. But we're here for you no matter what you decide right Meiling?" Tomoyo said as if would lighten up the mood.

Meiling simply looked away before mumbling. "Yeah."

I sighed in relief, she was probably sulking because of what I said today, but I'm really glad, they didn't hate me. Syaoran pulled me towards him again as he said in an earnest tone. "Are you sure you want this Angel? He's still your brother isn't he? Do you really want him dead?" His face was wrenched with worry.

I made a contrite expression as I answered. "Yes. I can never forgive him, ever. I know this may be stupid reason, but another thing I could never forgive him for, was that he lied to me."

"Lied?"

"Stupid isn't it? I mean people lie to each other every day? But," I paused. "He promised me when I was little that he would never betray me and that he would never lie to me. The fact that he broke both promises kinda makes it even worse, it may not be a big thing to other people, but because of that promise, I always believed in him. So to take that trust and break it like that, I would never forgive him for it."

"But he's your brother; do you really hate him that much?" Eriol inquired cautiously.

My eyes widened slightly at the question as the answer remained in suspension in my throat, and then I answered confidently. "Yes."

"I see." His eyes looked away in downcast.

I turned away as my palms began to sweat slightly. My eyes narrowed in irritation that was close, too close. I almost noticed it. I brushed my hair behind my ear and felt the slightly bumpy cold surface my pink earring. I grasped onto the cherry blossom tightly as a chant began to emerge in my mind. _'Hurry, I have to hurry.'_

* * *

**So how was it? Disappointing? (Like honestly who would react like that in real life? But like I mentioned before...theres a reason for everything) Boring? I understand if you thought so, but it was a necessary part within the story right?**_  
_**Reviews are loved =)**  
**Thanks for reading**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**_  
_


	29. Better than Perfect

**Heyy I decided to update a . . . few hours early aren't you proud? =P**** Anyways I'd like to say a special thanks to: MikoKagome1113,**** ceesy, deadflo, and hikarihayashi-chan**** for giving chapte****r 28 more credit than its worth, thanks for saying it wasnt intersting, that was really sweet and all the time you put in to read and review this chapter I just wanted to say that I'm always looking forward to them every time I update =)**** And another thanks to BloodFantasy, also for keeping up with story and that I'm glad that you thought my story was worth reviewing XD AND also to AngelNguyen1, Nikky, James Birdsong, Janet160, Kaycee, Yasashii Ma, MerryQ, J3nny-Happy, ValkyrieGeiravor, Reploid Cat, Ree-Vance, Purplemonster 27 and everyone else who decided to keep up with this story, thanks for reviewing, reading and basically for liking and taking the time read this story, I hope that I can continue to keep your attention ^.^...Now onto chapter 29 XD  
**

**Better Than Perfect**

"So do we agree?"

"Agree on what?" Meiling yawned.

Eriol rolled his eyes as he pushed up his glasses with two fingers. "The plan, the plan. Where have you been for the last hour?"

"I never knew you wore glasses." I murmured randomly.

"I usually wear contacts."

"Then why didn't you today?"

"Because people take me more seriously when I look smarter, unlike you people." He narrowed his eyes at us.

"Well, sorry if we can't take someone who loses his temper because of an elementary school kid seriously." I rolled the last word off my tongue. "If anything they make you look geeky."

"Thanks for your input but remember that this is for you Yukari, so you at least should pay attention." He sighed.

"My heartfelt apologies."

"I somehow doubt that."

I smirked. "So? What's the plan?"

"Yukari!"

"I'm joking Eriol." I popped a grape in my mouth. "You're the strategic type Eriol; we don't go that well together. Of course I believe in a good plan, put I also think doing things in the spur of the moment work too."

Eriol massaged his temples. "You and Syaoran are really the perfect match."

"Perfect as in were complete opposites or because we're so alike? If it's the latter I have to disagree since I make up for his lack of intelligence."

"That too, too bad Syao's such an idiot, but I suppose that's why you two are such a good pair."

"Yeah but he's still an idiot." I popped another grape into my mouth.

"Angel, I know being blunt is part of your personality, but can you insult me when I'm not around?" Syaoran whined.

"Aww sorry Syao, I can't do that. That'd be talking behind your back." I answered cheekily.

"You're in a good mood today sweetie."

"Really?" I asked. "I don't really notice anything different."

"You're glowing." Meiling said smugly.

"No normal human can produce light off their skin Meiling." I pointed out.

"You know what I mean." She snapped comically.

"You don't know that."

Meiling growled in annoyance. "So what's the plan again? And FYI _Eriol_ I don't know what the plan is, because you keep changing it so often."

"I have to choose what's best for the team. Besides, if our leader was more capable in making good decisions and plans, I wouldn't have to step up like this." Eriol glared into the direction of Syaoran.

"Eriol, do you really have to call me leader every time we have meetings like this?"

"I can't help it _leader,_ since you are the _leader _of our whole organization, I have to call you by your title, so please understand _leader._" Eriol said in a disappointed manner, which caused Syaoran to growl. "Besides, I was hoping that every time I call you leader, you would fully realize how much responsibility, and lives rest on your shoulders. Do you understand what I'm saying? _Leader._"

"I got it, I got it. Honestly you're always so serious when you have glasses on Eriol." Syaoran raked his hand through his hair.

"Because a single mistake can cost us a lot." Eriol snapped back.

"Maybe you should relax a little sweetie." Tomoyo hushed as she grasped his hand.

Eriol squeezed it back before turning to us and saying. "So, for the idiots that didn't seem to understand the plan or even remember it, even though it's the simplest thing in the world. I will be a gentleman and repeat it to you accordingly." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Basically, as a group we'll go to the banquet, however to ensure that we will be able to spot Touya, Yukari will have to separate from us which will make Touya approach her since she's alone."

"Hey I object to that." Syaoran complained.

"Then why didn't you object the first ten times I've mentioned this _leader. _And when I first asked you said you had no problems with it._" _Eriol hissed the last part.

"It's fine Syao. I'm okay with it." I patted his arm. "In fact I feel as this is the most reasonable approach and it will give us a better chance to meet Touya up close."

"But what's the point of us coming if she's going to meet him by herself anyway?" Syaoran pointed out like a child would.

"I know how you're feeling _leader_ but we can't be sure Touya would still approach is we're watching Yukari like hawks."

"Yeah Syao, you understood this before." Meiling mentioned.

"But-"

"It's okay Syao, its not like I'm going to be all by myself in a room with him. We just shouldn't lose this chance." I comforted him.

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Now, after that," Eriol said with an intellectual expression as he pushed up his glasses. "Yukari will wait somewhere that's populated but it would still be easy to keep an eye on her. And when Touya approaches, well from then on we'll just go by feel."

"By _feel?_" Meiling gaped. "All this talk about the plan and you come up with 'by _feel'_?"

"Well, its not like any of you guys were helping out." Eriol argued.

"I'm fine with it." I mentioned.

"I am too, but, really, by _feel?_" Meiling repeated.

"If you can come up with something better by all means Mei." Eriol grinded out.

"Now, now, lets not get too heated up about this, okay?" Tomoyo rubbed her boyfriends arm. Eriol sighed in response.

"So are we done, or do you want to change the plan again? Eriol." Meiling rolled her eyes.

Eriol stared at her evenly. "What do you think?"

"I think we're done." Meiling answered.

"Then we're done."

"So we're good?"

"We're good."

"No problems whatsoever?"

"None."

"Good, now that that's over with." Meiling grunted as she pulled herself up. "Let's go."

"Go where?" I asked puzzled.

"Where else?" Tomoyo smiled. "Shopping mall."

"Why?"

"It's quite elementary my dear Yukari." Meiling waved a finger at me. "To get a dress."

"After all the banquet is in three days and we have yet to pick out a dress for ourselves." Tomoyo shook her head as if that was the most disgraceful thing in the world.

"Why don't you just wear an old one? I'm sure you have a few."

"Now sweetie, are you really going to argue with me and take away our precious time together?" Tomoyo asked with a sickly sweet smile.

I paused, as I looked her before hesitantly saying. "No."

"Then, shall we? Oh and you boys find something nice to wear yourselves." Meiling pointed at the two of them.

"Can't we just all go together?"

"No way, how are we supposed to surprise you if you know what we're going to wear?" Meiling pouted as she pulled Tomoyo and I along towards the front door. "So see ya."

I crossed my arm as they both pushed me into the back seat. "Is this really something that is worth spending money on? I'm probably going to wear that dress a few times at most. Plus I have a few that I bought for my job."

"Since when do you wear dresses to kill people? I thought you were the more of a convenience type of person Yuu." I saw Meiling smirk through the mirror as she started the engine.

"I am, I simply have targets that enjoy going to high social standing parties, that's all." I replied.

"How do you get in? I remember when we tried to crash a party they almost caught us." Meiling quirked a brow.

I smirked. "Amateur."

"Care to repeat that Yuu? You're not the only one with guns you know." Meiling reminded.

"Meiling, you shouldn't resort to violence all the time." Tomoyo reprimanded. "And Yukari, she _does_ have a gun."

I shrugged my shoulders. "There's various ways, through the chimney, open windows, balcony's, disguising a waitress or, the simplest way, is to just walk inside."

"And since when you were that high up in the society Yuu?" Meiling turned to face me when we pulled to a stop.

"Depends on which society you're talking about Meiling. After all I'm pretty high up the list when it comes to pro assassins." I answered as I stepped out of the car and waited for them to do the same.

"You know what I mean."

"Well, you could get a date that has a invitation to the party, but its such a pain doing all that extra work of flirting, pretending to like them and all that so another way is to just walk in." I began walking alongside of them through the busy entrance of Central Mall.

"Like I said earlier, how exactly does that work?"

"It's like going into a club when you were underage Meiling, it's all about the confidence. If you act all jittery of course they'll check you, but if you have a face like mine it's a piece of cake." I ended confidently. "Of course there are some times it fails, but it usually works."

"You're unbelievable." Meiling rolled her eyes.

"But that's what makes me so charming." I said smugly.

Tomoyo clapped her hands once. "Because you have what they want to do but they're to scared to do, it gives them excitement knowing that right? To attain the unattainable, it gives you some sort of rush."

"As expected of Tomoyo, you understood immediately, unlike the fool in the drivers seat." I clapped my hands mockingly towards Meiling.

"And you don't reprimand her for that? That's practically bullying." Meiling looked at Tomoyo as she pointed at me.

Tomoyo smiled her usual sweet girl smile. "But that'd be denying her nature sweetie."

"Have you ever thought my anger is in my nature too?"

"But I can win against you when it comes to these things." Tomoyo giggled.

Meiling sighed. "Whatever, lets just pick a shop already."

"How about Macy's?" I suggested.

"Why not? We have to start somewhere." Meiling answered as she sauntered towards the shop with us following behind.

"I see one I like already." Tomoyo said in a happy tone.

"Then go grab it." Meiling told her.

"I will." Tomoyo answered as she skipped slightly towards a section of dresses.

"Now, I better go find something nice too." Meiling mumbled to himself. "And don't you think of just sitting around Yuu."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I answered casually.

"But you actually _do _it." Meiling commented. "I know you Yuu, c'mon."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I followed her to a section full of dresses. I sighed, to many to even start looking. I flipped through the racks carelessly, not really looking for anything.

"Guys, guys what do you think about this one?" Tomoyo she walked towards us the gown embracing her curves lightly.

I eyed the dress slowly, from its spaghetti straps to the slightly puffed end that was sewed in to create. It was a short dress. I glanced at the laced layer under the skirt of the dress. The upper half had a small string that was tied in a cute fashion. The milky blue colour complimented her skin tone and hair. Overall, the dress had an atmosphere that said 'it's so cute'. I smiled. "I think it suits you."

"It looks so adorable, Eriol would love it." Meiling smiled.

"You think so?" Tomoyo blushed slightly.

"Well, anything you would wear her would love, this ones really cute. You should were a scarf or something over your shoulder to give a slightly mature feeling though." Meiling laughed.

"You should put your hair up too." I suggested.

"Okay, then I'll get this one, it's easy to move in as well." Tomoyo twirled in it before leaving.

"Okay Yuu, what do you think of this one?" Meiling held up a strapless short black dress with laced ends and a red band encircling the upper part of the dress. Small strips of red and black cloth streamed under the black rose on the band.

"It looks nice, but you should try it on first."

"Alright, I'll be right back, you should pick something as well." She pointed at me before she marched of to the same direction where Tomoyo went.

I sighed as I flung through the dresses, when something finally caught my eye. I unhooked it from the rack as I held it up in front of me to inspect. It was close to the length of Tomoyo and Meiling's dresses, also strapless. I admired its peerless midnight blue colour, a tight fit. The dress had ripples as you go down with small roses sewed along the side of the dress. To finish it off, a small slit at the end. I smiled, _'not bad'._

I looked up when I heard a whistle, only to see Meiling smiling at me in a creepy manner. "Nice Yuu, I never thought you were the sexy type. I thought you would be more, _conservative."_

"It's really nice though sweetie, Syaoran would love it."

"Not such a waste of time is it?"

I smirked at her. "Slightly less than it was before maybe. That one looks nice by the way." I pointed at the dress she tried on.

"I know right? But I have to ask them to make a few adjustments." Meiling looked over the dress. "Aren't you going to try that on?"

"Nope, it's my size and if really necessary I can go to the shop near my apartment to adjust it." I answered.

"Just try it." Meiling rolled her eyes. "We want to see."

"Please sweetie?" Tomoyo put her hands together and looked at me with a pleading expression.

I groaned. "Fine, but only for a second." I stalked off to the change rooms and quickly changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, it was a pretty good fit, and I needed a few adjustments but otherwise its fine. I walked back towards where they were making them smile the moment I reached them.

"Nice, Syao's definitely not going to be able to follow the plan if you look like that." Meiling giggled.

"He'd be too worried about other people coming after you." Tomoyo added.

I smiled. "He should be. I'm going to change back I still have that essay the sensei gave us."

"Shoot! I haven't even started." Meiling dropped her mouth.

I smirked. "Well you better start, there's a long line of work to do, probably more since you're a fool." I began to walk back to the change room.

"Hey!"

"It's true you might have some difficulty sweetie." I heard Tomoyo reason behind me.

I smirked again as I quickly changed back into my clothes. I came back out and raked my fingers through my hair to fix its disheveled state. "Shall we go?" I asked as I walked towards them.

"Yeah."

"How much are your dresses anyway?" I asked as I glanced at my own dress's tag it read one-sixty dollars. I sighed, it wasn't that bad.

"One-twenty." Meiling answered as she looked at her tag as well.

"One-forty for mine." Tomoyo smiled. "Not bad compared to my other dresses.

I raised a brow. "How much do you usually spend?"

"Not much." She answered simply as we arrived at the cash register.

I'm pretty sure I sighed over fifty times as we talked to the cashier though. She had to take my measurements for my adjustments and everything. Same for Meiling, Tomoyo's so luck she doesn't need any. I was glad when we finally got out after being informed that the dresses should be ready for us in two days since neither of us needed any big adjustments.

"Do you think she was a trainee?" Meiling asked as we walked out.

"Probably, she was so slow." I answered.

"Let's not be too harsh on her now." Tomoyo tried to mediate.

"She needed to call her manager every single time we told her something." Meiling reminded exasperatedly.

"But she was probably new." Tomoyo said.

"She'd better be because if she wasn't I'd tell her manager to fire her." I rolled my eyes blithely as we exited to the parking lot.

"Harsh Yuu." Meiling chuckled before moaning. "Why did we have to have an essay? During Christmas holidays at that! I wanted to shop more."

"Think about it this way Meiling, since we got it done over the holidays our work load will be less once school starts again." Tomoyo comforted insightfully.

Meiling pouted as she unlocked her car. "I suppose."

I opened the side door. "Do you know how to get to my apartment from here Meiling?"

"Yeah." She answered as she seated herself.

I slid myself in before speaking again. "At least I'm almost done, unlike some people I don't pressure myself by procrastinating to the point that back myself into a corner."

"Are you implying something Yuu?" I heard Meiling's irritated voice flow from the front.

I faked an innocent smile. "Oh good, you got my message, I was worried your head was too thick to get that."

"Always have to throw an insult in there." Meiling mumbled.

"It's funny how it she only does it when she converses with you Meiling." Tomoyo giggled.

"She loves me that much I see." Meiling commented.

I gave my signature smirk as I flipped my hair carelessly. "You have to turn here." I pointed out.

"I know." Meiling answered as she turned the wheel.

"Just making sure." I said. "Eriol is so uptight when he wears glasses don't you think?"

"I know, he always get more serious than he usually is, and has to make sure everything is exactly as it should be." I saw Meiling roll her eyes. "No offense Tomoyo."

Tomoyo smiled. "I agree, it's hard to say anything sometimes when he's like that."

"Does he really think the glasses make him look smarter though?" I asked.

"He does, and it is true in a sense." Tomoyo nodded her head.

I chuckled subtly. "What a fool. Whatever makes him happy I suppose."

"He's a workaholic, Eriol is." Meiling smirked as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Can't deny that." Tomoyo smiled again.

"Thanks for the ride." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt opened the door.

"Lets go to the mall again tomorrow if you have time." Meiling suggested as she rolled down her window.

I smirked. "Are you sure you can afford to Meiling?"

"I'll make it work." She pouted. "Tomoyo's going to help anyway."

"And since when did I volunteer myself to help you with your responsibilities?" Tomoyo asked with eerily cheery tone.

"Please Tomoyo? You're practically done and Yuu is too stingy to help."

"I call it, enforcing responsibility." I said smugly. "See you guys."

"Bye Yuu." Meiling and Tomoyo waved.

I smiled to myself as I walked up the stairs and opened the door. I raised my brow when I heard my phone ring repeatedly. I frowned I should change the ring-tone. I quickly locked my door and threw my bags onto the couch before I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel!"

I sighed. "What is it? Fool."

I heard him laugh through the phone. "Well, Eriol said I should report to you what my tux looks like to make sure that we don't completely mismatch."

I fell back onto my bed. "So? What does it look like? You guys pick quite fast."

"Yeah, we found it in the first store we went to. Well, I have a darkish blue tie and my suits kinda dark bluish grey."

"That's fine," I smiled. "It's perfect actually."

"Really that's great! What did you pick?"

"You'll see in three days." I teased.

"Angel." He whined.

I laughed as I twirled my finger in a few strands of hair. I used to hate the nickname he gave me, yet lately I can't help but feel happy at the sound of it. It may be just me, but every time he said my name it was like he was telling me 'I love you'. "The shopping went a lot faster than expected though."

"Yeah, I wasn't really expecting you to pick up. I thought you'd be shopping still." He laughed.

"We found our dress's pretty fast too." I said. "Eriol's going to love Tomoyo's dress though."

"Is it okay for you to tell me about Tomoyo's dress?" He asked puzzled over the phone.

"Well, it's not like I'm telling you the details, and it's not like you're going with her to the banquet are you?"

"True." He said.

"Meiling doesn't think she had enough shopping today, she wants to go out again tomorrow. Even though she hasn't even started on that essay that's due after the break. That fool." I rolled my eyes as I chuckled.

"Really? Even I'm not that reckless, the essay's going to look like crap if she plans to finish it off in one night." Syaoran murmured.

"Well, Tomoyo is going to help her out."

"Tomoyo?"

"Yeah."

"Then she'll be fine, Tomoyo's a smart girl."

I raised a brow. "And Meiling isn't?"

"We both know the answer to that Angel." I hear him release a melodic laugh though the earpiece.

I smiled. "I suppose we do." As I waited him to say something, I soon noticed he was being hesitant.

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"I know I asked you this many times already but," He paused again.

"What is it Syao?"

He breathed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, no matter how much you hate him, he's you're brother isn't he? Is it really necessary to kill him?"

"It may not be necessary Syao, but I feel that if don't do this, I can't move on." I answered. "He betrayed me, the only thing I ever really asked him to do, and he couldn't do it."

"But-" He stopped as dead silence filled the air again.

"Hey Syao, have you ever thought that this world was unfair?"

"Unfair?"

"I was really happy when my family were still alive, blessed. Yet the world had to take that all away from me in a moment, without any chances of getting it back." I said sorrowfully.

"I understand that Angel."

I smiled softly. "Yet the rest of the world continues to go on, as if nothing really happened, which of course, to them is true. Because in reality; I'm only a small part of this huge world."

"Angel . . ."

"You see Syao? No matter how much you want it to, no matter how _hard_ you try to prevent it, you can't keep the world from turning when you want it to stop. It will continue to move on even when you don't want it to. And if you stop moving forward, no one can push you forward but yourself, so unless you start moving forward, the world will move on without you." I bit my lip before forcing out a laugh. "So I'm stuck you see? I don't want to stay where I am forever, but; I don't think I could ever move on without knowing that my brother is gone as well."

"I," he took a breath "understand. Sorry for mentioning it Angel."

"It's okay, I know you're just trying to look out for me. But for me, this is decision I wont have any regrets in taking." I sighed. I waited for few long seconds before I heard him say something.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, I really do."

I laughed. "What's this all of a sudden?"

"I felt like I needed to say it."

"Are you trying to change the topic from before? You're the one who brought it up!" I laughed again.

"No," He answered seriously. "I just simply want you to know that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

I smiled. "I see."

I could tell he was smiling on the other end. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Angel." He breathed out again, with the warmest voice that has ever reached my ears.

I smiled into the phone before whispering.

_I just simply want you to know that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me_

"I love you too."

* * *

**Awwww how sweet, it's another slow chapter but we need to add the fluffly moments _somewhere_ right?**  
**Please review!**  
**-Thanks for reading-**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	30. Cruel Existance

**Hey everyone I'm back from vaycay! Sorry I forgot to tell you I'd be updatiing a tad late...alright a tad may be pushing it but I'm back?**** =P****  
**

**Cruel Existence**

"Li Syaoran!" I bellowed as I narrowed my eyes at my slightly cowering boyfriend as he turned towards me. At moments like these I really wonder how he earned the title of leader.

"Yes?" He answered as he rubbed the back of his head in reflex.

"What did you do to my beloved Walther?" I asked my eyes expressing clear annoyance at what he has done.

He forced out a laugh. "Do? Angel, I didn't do anything."

"Oh?" I raised my eyebrows. "So you _didn't_ ask to see it yesterday, and you _didn't _just leave with it, so it's just all my imagination, was it?"

"Well-" He began carefully. He clapped his hands together in forgiveness as he quickly said. "Sorry Angel, Meiling told me to take it."

"Oh? So now you're hiding behind a girl?" I asked as my irritation rose.

"I'm not, but it's true she asked me to." He argued. "Right? Mei?"

At that moment, Meiling walked in as she combed her hair at the same time. "You're such a wimp Syao, I can't believe you gave in that easily." She rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

I sighed as I looked at him with judgmental eyes. "Whatever just give it back."

"No." Meiling answered as she walked back in with hair tie this time.

I raised my brow. "And exactly why not?"

She looked at me. "Just how do you expect to hide your beloved Walther when you're wearing a tight fit dress?" She pointed at my freshly changed into dress I just picked out three days ago.

I pouted slightly. "But, I don't feel comfortable without it, besides I have my purse."

"Don't be ridiculous Yuu, they'll check our purses, and then what would we say?"

"I forgot to leave it at home?" I answered seriously.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Really, you're such a stubborn girl."

"I could say the same to you."

"You look beautiful Angel." Syaoran complimented.

I smiled faintly. "Thanks, I wish I could say the same for you but you're only have the top half of your suit on. Why are you still wearing jeans Syaoran?"

"Why? They're more comfortable." He explained.

"You can't wear them to something as formal as this." I shook my head. "Hurry up and change, we have less than two hours to get to the banquet."

He pouted childishly. "Fine." He got up to go upstairs.

"And please fix your tie, I know you know how to tie it." I yelled out after him. I turned to Meiling and outstretched my hand. "Gun please."

"No."

"Meiling, you can't do this to me, I need that with me. I feel so bare without it."

She sighed. "How about this, I'll let you have it after we go in? Unlike you I'm not wearing a tight fit dress. So I can hide it under my skirt."

"I can hide it, I just need to put it in my inner thigh." I complained. "Why do you think I didn't tell them to make the skirt tighter?"

She groaned. "I give up, do whatever you want."

I grinned. "I will, so can I have my gun back now?"

"Tomoyo has it." She answered she turned her back to me. "Can you zip up the back for me?"

I sighed. "Were you walking around like this the whole time?" I walked closer to zip up the dress. "How did you zip it up in the change room the other day?"

"I felt more dexterous then." She answered simply.

I laughed subtly as I zipped up the dress. Then I raised a brow. "Wait, why did you give my gun to Tomoyo?"

"Because she's the only one you won't act violent with." Meiling smirked as she twirled to face me.

"It wasn't like I would go on a rampage." I muttered.

"We know sweetie."

I looked up just as Tomoyo entered the room, fully dressed for the banquet. I smirked. "Well, don't you look stunning tonight?"

She winked. "I could say the same to you Yukari." She raked two fingers through the ends of one of her high tied pigtails.

I smiled. "Why thank you, but more importantly, can I have my gun back?"

She laughed. "I put it in your bag earlier."

"Tomoyo! Didn't I tell you to hide it?" Meiling asked her incredulously.

I grinned as I grabbed my handbag and saw my beloved Walther P22. I took it out and grasped in my hand. I looked at Tomoyo. "Thanks, I knew I could count on you."

"Tomoyo!" Meiling cried out again.

Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders at Meiling. "Sorry sweetie, but I knew Yukari would win the argument so I saved some time and placed it before hand."

"Didn't you have any faith that I would win the argument?"

She smiled and winked. "Of course I did sweetie."

Meiling sighed. "Thanks for the confidence I suppose."

"Is this alright Angel?" I heard Syaoran yell as he quickly went down the stairs.

I looked at him from head to toe. "At least you put some pants on." I raised my brow as my eyes fell onto the suit jacket in his hand. "Are you going to wear the rest or are you just going to walk in with just the suit vest on?"

"But Angel, it's hot and sweaty and it looks way too serious for my taste." He whined.

I groaned. "You're suppose to look serious, even if it makes you hot and sweaty. Look, Eriol's putting up with it isn't he?" I pointed at Eriol as he descended down the stairs. He swiftly walked towards Tomoyo.

"But that's Eriol." He answered.

I sighed. "Fine, at least wear it as we walk in okay?"

"Alright." He nodded happily.

"Seriously, why are you such a fool?" I shook my head in disdain.

He laughed and smiled at me. "Shall we go then?" He gave me his arm.

I looked at it and smirked, I linked my arms with him. "We shall." I walked towards the car matching his pace; I slid onto the back seat with Syaoran sliding after me. I clutched onto my handbag tightly, today was the day everything will end. Everything I have ever done for the past thirteen years was for this day; I will definitely end this death themed play tonight. I glared into the distance as Eriol passed through various intersections. _'Failure means denying all the hard work I've done, that is, unacceptable.'_

"I still can't believe that after all those meetings the main part of the plan is to go by feel." Meiling sighed in the seat in front of me.

Eriol snorted. "As if you can really call those meetings. You guys never gave me your full attention. The worse one was when you guys were playing monopoly as I talked."

"You wouldn't make a good leader Eriol, no one respects you enough." Meiling smirked.

"At least I have a brain." Eriol said.

"All human beings have a brain Eriol."

"At least mine is functional and is actually in use most of the time. Unlike some hot headed people who simply like to rush in." Eriol taunted.

"The calm and collected one are the ones who usually die though right? 'Cause they never take a chance. Plus, hot-headed people have way more fun."

"One person's opinion."

"Better than no one's opinion."

"You seem quite intent on taunting me these days Meiling."

"Well you were quick to go at me when you got upped by a _child._" Meiling slurred.

"For fifteen minutes, max." Eriol snorted.

"Fifteen minutes is a lifetime Eriol." Meiling sneered.

"Quite snappy right now aren't you?"

Meiling smiled. "Yuu isn't the only one with a gun tonight Eriol."

"I have one as well Meiling."

"Ah, but I have two free hands." She pointed out.

"I can multitask." He stated simply.

"Why did we end up with a conversation with you two threatening each other?" Tomoyo asked sternly. "Stop this right now, tonight we only have one enemy and that is not each other."

"Sorry honey." Eriol apologized softly.

"Sorry." Meiling muttered as she slid down her seat.

"Meiling don't slouch, it's not good for your posture." Tomoyo scolded.

She frowned as she slid herself back up. "Thanks _mom._"

"Sometimes I believe that I am your mother." Tomoyo sighed.

"Don't overexert yourself Tomoyo." I advised jokingly.

Tomoyo looked at me with innocent hope. "You're the only one who cares anymore Yukari."

I smiled nervously. "I see."

"What are you saying?" Eriol objected.

"Because, even though I told my darling boyfriend to get rid of the grudge he won't listen to me." Tomoyo whined with fake tears.

I sighed, whenever Tomoyo and Eriol fight it was like watching a child and an elderly man bicker. Tomoyo whines and shows childish expressions while Eriol loves her too much to say anything harsh to her.

"I got it, I got it. I'm sorry Tomoyo so forgive me please?" Eriol gave in immediately.

Tomoyo smiled. "Of course."

Meiling smirked as she muttered. "Whipped."

Eriol glared at her. "I still have a gun Mei."

"I still have one as well; I guess the only one who doesn't have one is Yuu." Meiling said quietly.

"What?" I asked. "You guys already gave mine back."

"I snuck it out when you weren't looking." She answered nonchalantly. "Who's the fool now?"

I narrowed my eyes at her in slight panic as I checked my purse I temporarily put the gun in and it was as Meiling said, gun-free. "Mei this is not funny, I need that tonight."

"Mei." Syaoran said in a warning tone.

Meiling shrugged.

"Meiling, how do you expect me to protect myself?"

"I doubt you'll get hurt much tonight anyway." She muttered.

"Meiling." Syaoran repeated.

"It's not like you can get it back now, I left it at the place."

"We don't have time to turn around," Tomoyo said worriedly. "The banquet has a strict punctuality rule."

"Meiling! Did you really have to do it tonight?" I asked in a strangled yell.

"Why don't you pull out one of those secret guns of yours?" She asked in a standoffish tone.

"I couldn't" I hissed. "Where could I hide it? I barely find a place to hide Walther."

"Why are you talking about a gun as if it were a person?" Meiling sighed.

I frowned. "It's fine as long as you understand right? Anyway, I need a gun, I can't feel secure without it."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine, in fact, I doubt that you'll even get hurt." Meiling whisked her hand away.

"Not funny Mei, no matter how good I am, I'm bound to get injured." I answered.

"I doubt it." She muttered.

"Why are you so moody today?"

"It's in my nature."

"Okay calm down guys." Eriol said as he looked at us through the mirror.

"I don't want to hear that from you." We said simultaneously.

I made a loud noise of annoyance. "Fine, I'll call up the Dealer." Even though I rather didn't but he's the fastest way to get a gun delivered.

"The Dealer?"

I smiled at them. "He's just a friend."

"He?" Syaoran repeated. "Is he the guys you mentioned before?"

"Shush Syaoran, I need to hear." I whispered.

I saw him pout in the corner of my eye as I dialed. I probably shouldn't be talking to the Dealer in front of them, but the sooner, the better. Besides, it's not as if they were going to broadcast it to the entire world. I lifted the phone and pressed it against my ear as I waited for the tone dial to sound.

"Hello?"

"Dealer." I greeted curtly.

"Ah! Princess how nice to hear from you again, I was quite worried after the last phone call you know?"

I snorted.

"It's true." He whined.

I snorted again and rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Princess." He commanded. "And I know you well enough to know that you were rolling your eyes at me."

"Anyway," I faked a cough. "I need you to do something for me."

"Don't you always?" He asked sweetly.

I paused and smirked. "You know you're the only one I can rely on."

"I object to that statement." Syaoran raised his hand.

I laced my finger quickly on my lips to silence him before listening to what the Dealer said.

"Well, aren't you kind today? Hardly any compliments ever slip by your mouth." He chuckled.

"I suppose." I agreed.

"So, what can I do for you this time? Princess." He asked flirtatiously.

"I need a gun." I stated simply.

"Abandoned the last one I gave you already, tsk tsk Princess you mustn't waste treats I give you." The Dealer chided.

"I haven't, it's just that a small," I glanced at Meiling. "Mishap occurred and I forgot Walther at home and I don't have time to go back and get it. Can you deliver me the same model or a similar one?"

"Of course, but it's so unusual for you to be so careless." He said carelessly.

"Things happen." I shrugged.

"Hmm." He hummed as I heard the sifting of paper in the background. "Well how soon do you need it, since you don't have enough time to go back for it I'm guessing some time tonight?"

"I was actually hoping you would get it to me within the next hour." I prayed silently he would accept my proposal.

"Express delivery eh?" He mumbled. "Okay."

"Really? Just like that? When you don't even know the location?" I asked incredulously.

"Ah-ah Princess, please don't underestimate me like that, of course I know where you're going to be. You practically told me a few times. The banquet being held for the Dragon's Eye correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's quite a distance away from here, but since its Princess that's asking I'll do it." He responded happily.

"Thanks."

"No problem, so expect it within the hour."

"Payment?"

"I'll deduct it from your check. Is that all you need?"

I made puzzled face. "Dealer."

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem so reserved today? Usually you'd be saying something ridiculous in every sentence."

"Well, I prefer to be more affectionate when we don't have a audience." He chuckled. "So for next time call me when your boyfriend isn't around alright?"

My eyes widened slightly. "How-"

"Tut, tut Princess, like I said, don't underestimate me, I have my ways." He chuckled again.

I relaxed slightly and smiled arrogantly. "Alright, then, till next time Dealer." I pressed the end button and sighed. "Problem solved."

"That's great." Tomoyo breathed out.

"Who was that exactly anyway?" Eriol asked from the driver seat.

"A business partner I suppose is the appropriate way to associate us." I answered.

"How lucky that he agreed to give you a new gun within the hour." Meiling yawned. "See? You had nothing to worry about."

I narrowed my eyes slightly before sighing. "It _was_ lucky."

"Meiling, try not to pull such tricks with disastrous outcomes." Tomoyo lectured.

"Sorry." She muttered. "But I just don't think it's such a good idea to kill family."

I looked at her agape. "Are you really bringing this up now?" I laughed at the ridiculous comment haughtily. "As far as I'm concerned I don't consider that person as family."

"Are you sure?" She asked, as she looked me in the eye her stern gaze tantalizing me as she continued. "Are you really sure that you two are not family?"

I could hear the emphasis in her words I gulped. "Yes. How could you ever even expect me to consider someone who took everything away from me, family?"

She looked away and said nothing.

I frowned. "You always get so moody like this randomly, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just think family members should treasure each other more." She muttered.

"I did, but he decided he didn't want me to care." I answered.

She made a noise of agreement. "If you say so."

I frowned again and decided to ignore her mood swing at the moment, I have better things to worry about. Even if I have confidence in my skills, there's still the possibility that I would fail. Touya was the target this time, and no matter how much I hate to admit it, he does have an effect on my state of mind. I _was _under his control for six consecutive years after all, even now; I do not consider myself free of him yet. I blinked when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Nervous?" Syaoran smiled at me as I looked at him.

I shook my head. "No."

"Are you sure?"

I raised my brow as I saw his eyes glance at my hand. I followed it and saw my hand unconsciously gripping my dress. I loosened it immediately before turning to him and smiled. "Maybe a bit."

He grinned. "Don't worry, I'm here for you."

I smirked. "Yes, I feel so confident to have a man I saved twice from bleeding to death covering my back."

He made small pout. "Hey, everyone gets shot once in a while."

I laughed. "True."

"Okay guys get ready we're here." Eriol called out to us as we passed through a tall fancy gate.

Meiling whistled. "A lot of money was spent on this place."

I admired the bright lights and decorations along the walls and trees as we passed through. The pure white snow lay perfectly on top of the grand lawn. I noticed the window began to fog up as I breathed on it. I blinked as I saw specks of white begin to appear, I averted my vision higher as I whispered. "It's snowing."

"It's so pretty." Tomoyo commented.

Eriol parked in the first spot he saw; however he was quite slow at it. I never noticed it before but Eriol was a really careful driver.

"Could you take any _longer_?" Meiling snickered as she slammed the door.

"Would you rather I be reckless Meiling?" Eriol asked in a standoffish tone as he hurriedly walked to open the door for Tomoyo.

"I wonder how slow you'll drive when you're and old man." Meiling continued to snicker.

Eriol scoffed. "I'm not quite please that you're using this to place yourself in a better mood."

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "It has to be at someone's expense Eriol."

Eriol simply groaned in response as we began to walk towards the entrance, which was brightly lit and decorated accordingly for the occasion. I hooked arms with Syaoran in reflex and sighed. I sensed Syaoran give his signature smile before saying, "I thought it was best to not show our relationship, Angel."

"It's only until we arrive at the gate." I chided, "Can't have myself walking in as a single could I?"

"How exactly are you going to receive your gun anyway Yukari?" Tomoyo whispered.

"The security is not as lax as you think it is Yukari." Eriol warned.

"Who knows." I replied carelessly. I sighed as I noticed their shocked faces. "It's be fine, it's the Dealer after all."

"So much faith in someone if rare for you." He commented.

"Not so much in the person, more with the experience I had with that person."

"How'd you two meet? Don't tell me you just picked up the phone and called." Meiling snorted.

I paused as remembered the first time I contacted the Dealer. I had somehow obtained his phone number days of hard work. I wanted his because I heard he was the best.

_It was the eve of Christmas and I was deathly close to freezing to death. I looked at the palm of my hand where I had messily copied a set of seven numbers down. At first I was puzzled out the shortness of the number and soon began to doubt its authenticity but nevertheless, I tried it anyway. After all I couldn't continue to rely on those useless online billboards for jobs. I was entering high school soon and I need something to support my tuition and my living style. I slowly dialed the number as my trembling fingers began to lose its sense of touch from the cold. I placed the phone gingerly against my ear, a single tone sounded before someone picked up. "Hello?" _

_I was surprised by the deepness yet youth sounding voice that I almost believed that the number I got was a fake until he said. "Oh, a new customer? Welcome." Friendliness began to wash over his tone. "Well done on getting my number, a rare few usually survive when they try to get it without inside connections." I hear him begin to chuckle at the thin humor of the situation. Then he suddenly said. "You're quite the quiet one aren't you? I thought you would be more boisterous since you just caused the downfall of a whole syndicate, even if it was a small one. It was quite impressive and boys at your age are usually the type to start bragging about."_

"_I'm a girl." Was the first, and unprofessional thing I said, I didn't even greet him yet, and I was trying to establish a business connection at the moment._

_He paused but afterwards I could swear he was smiling. "Indeed you are, how rare, that my information was incorrect. My deepest apologies."_

"_It's fine." I answered as coolly as possible. "But I hope you don't make mistakes like this often, it would mean you aren't as reliable as people say you are."_

_I felt him grin again. "Oh, I was wrong about you, you're not as shy as you claim to be."_

"_I never claimed to be anything other than myself." I responded calmly. _

"_You're quite conservative, usually I would hear people bloat about there latest killings." He stated._

"_Please refrain from speaking as if humans are like animals to hunt."_

"_Why?" He asked._

"_Because, it makes me sick."_

"_Why? You do it to."_

_I frowned. "Nevertheless, to laugh at the death at others and point out how weak they are just emphasizes and admits the fact that we humans are easily broken. I find that quite foolish."_

_He chuckled. "I see. You're quite the rare type aren't you?" _

"_And what type of rare is that?"_

"_The regal type." He answered cockily._

"_How am I regal?"_

"_The way you phrase yourself of course." He answered as if it was the most obvious phrase._

"_I believe I've said less than ten sentences, how would you know the way I speak so quickly?" I asked with a raised brow._

"_Ah, see right there. The way you use phrases such as 'I believe' and the fact that you insulted me within the first few minutes of our conversation. The way you speak is very polite, but harsh at the same time. Just like a queen."_

"_A queen, is that what my speaking manner reminds you of? I suppose I appreciate the compliment, however-"_

"_Who said it was a compliment?" He asked._

_I clucked my tongue and paused before smirking. "A queen is the ruler of many people, in other words, the citizens of her country. Her job it to govern and make the best choices for her people, it's a very big job. So, because of the fact that you think I'm like a queen… doesn't that mean that you think I have the ability to be a leader?"_

_He paused for bit before clapping his hands and laughing. "Indeed, what you say has merit. What a interesting customer I've got for myself, may I know your name?"_

"_It's common courtesy to introduce oneself before asking another's name." I stated professionally._

_I swear I could feel him smirk before he laughed. "Of course, of course, my deepest apologies. I go by the title 'Dealer' please refer to me as that."_

"_My name's Madeleine, Madeleine Cain." I answered readily with the new identity I developed._

"_Such a pretty name you picked this time Xaphan." He chuckled._

_I froze but quickly regained my poise as I asked smoothly. "What do you mean?"_

_He chuckled again. "Don't try the innocence ploy with me Xaphan, I am a underground format and one of the best, of course I would at least keep tabs on the best of the best whom no one has ever seen before."_

"_How would you have any knowledge on a person whom has never been seen?" I asked slowly._

"_Easy. I'm a person who has never been seen either." He answered._

"_That doesn't explain anything."_

"_You shouldn't need to worry about it as long as you get information correct?" He countered._

"_Correct." I answered._

"_But you change your name so often I don't know what to call you and Xaphan is to serious for a cute girl like you."_

"_What I go by does not need to be cute." I stated._

"_Madeline is such a cute name, such a shame you'll change it in a few years." He continued as he ignored me. "Ah! I'll give you a name, just between the two of us."_

"_That is unnecessary, we're just going to work with each other for business." I paused. "And why should I go by a name you gave to me?"_

_I felt him smirk again even though I couldn't see his face. "Maybe I should call you queen? Nah, for some reason it sounds kinda old for you."_

"_That shouldn't be the only reason that's not my-"_

"_How about Princess then?" He asked cheerfully. "Its sounds cute and it suits your personality to the T."_

"_That not something you can decide on your own. " I tried to reason calmly._

"_It'll be a pleasure to work with you, Princess!"_

I frowned at the memory. _'And he still wont give that up.' _ I looked back at the fools to answer their question. "Basically." I answered before shushing them as we approached the front entrance; the employee at the front desk noticed us enter and gave us a dazzling smile. "Good evening, may I see your ticket?"

Eriol took out our ticket from the inner pocket of his suit and gave them sophistically to the employee."

The employee flashed another smile as he took them and ripped the studs of the tickets and returned them to us. "Thank you for coming. Please pass though our security before entering. I hop you have a enjoy your evening here."

We all smiled as Eriol retrieved the studs and we walked deeper into the foyer. I eyes the destination in front of us, two securities were standing guard in front of a machine; like the ones you see in the airport to check your luggage. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, only two guards were there, how careless of them, and their even standing on the same side. I smirked, how easy.

"Men first." I muttered

The blinked as whispered back. "What?"

"Tomoyo and Meiling have your _stuff_ right?" I ignored their confusion.

They nodded.

"Then, men first." I repeated. "And be ready."

"For what?"

"You'll see." I smirked. "Meiling, Tomoyo." I hissed at them when they indicated they heard me I quickly added. "I'll be the bait so get ready to grab your bag."

They gave me a slightly confused face, I sighed. "Remember the story I told you of when I broke the security in Osaka?"

They gave a look of understanding and pushed the boys forwards to go first.

"Good evening." The first guard who was way over six feet had a stiff expression. "Please pass through the door one at a time."

Eriol nodded and stepped forward; he walked through the man made entry slowly. When he passed though and nothing rung the guard nodded and used his hand to indicate another person could go. Syaoran nodded and sauntered through with confidence. When he passed and the guards indicated one of us to go next Meiling asked. "Can we put our bags though first?"

The guards shrugged at each other before nodding at us. We placed our bags of the belt of the machine as it began moving. Syaoran and Eriol caught our bags and lifted them into their arms.

I then flashed my best smile towards the guards and began chatting them up as they faced towards me. "So, after you're done are you going to joining the party or do you have to stay here?" I eyed Meiling and Tomoyo as they had their bags passed back to them around the machine. They lifted the side of their skirts and got the guns strapped to their legs loose and quickly placed them in their bags.

"No miss. We have to stay here until the very end."

I made a face of disappointment. "Aww, so you have to stay guard here all night?"

"Yes miss."

"That sounds so _lonely._" I whined with a childish voice. I watched discreetly as Tomoyo passed their bags back to Syaoran and Eriol. I smiled when Tomoyo and Meiling quickly flipped their skirts back down and dusted anything off the ends. "Well, if you ever get a break, feel free to join me near the refreshment stand." _Not._

"Well miss, if you ever feel _lonely _yourself you could join us later near the back door. It's very private back there." The other guard grinned, he seemed more relax than the other. "For some reason, the boss decided to have no guard there."

I raised me brow innocently. "Oh really? I'll keep that in mind."

"May we go now?" Meiling asked innocuously.

"Yes, of course." The guard answered.

Meiling, Tomoyo and I followed each other through the entrance in a single file. "Thanks."

I took our bags and passed it back to their owners. "Hope you have a nice evening."

We quickly walked away, when we were a fair distance away from them Eriol hissed. "That was reckless."

"Yeah!" Syaoran agreed. "Why couldn't Meiling be the one to do the flirting?"

"That's what you're mad about?" Meiling asked.

I ignored Syaoran as I turned to Eriol and raised my brow. "How so?"

"Well first off, you could have gotten Tomoyo in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course that's the first problem."

"You worry too much sweetie." Tomoyo laughed softly.

He sighed at Tomoyo before he narrowed his eyes at Meiling. "You guys were in danger too, what if the guards turned around?"

"Do you doubt charms Eriol?"

"No, I know you're very pretty Yukari, but what if one of us dropped something or a noise came from our direction? They would have definitely turned around." He argued.

"But nothing happened, so it's fine isn't it?" I muttered under my breath.

He cleared his throat. "And even if the guards there didn't see it, wouldn't the security whose watching the cameras see us passing a weapon to each other?"

"There weren't any. I'm not dumb Eriol, I did my homework."

"How can you be so sure that there weren't any there?"

"Because, there are a lot of important people at this banquet Eriol. And since you have to go through the system one at a time, there would be no one to cover that persons face. They can't allow a camera to capture their face and be shown to whoever sees the footage." I replied confidently.

He sighed in defeat. "And how did you two know what to do? Syao and I were completely lost at what was happening."

"Oh, that's 'cause Yuu told us a story of how she did it before in Germany, so we kinda knew what to do." Meiling responded.

Eriol sighed again. "Alright fine."

"I don't see why you were so worried in the first place Eriol, have you forgotten that I'm the best of the best?" I smirked in wonder.

He returned the smirk. "Even if I did have you ever failed to remind me?"

I snorted nonchalantly. "I have a reputation to uphold and a pride to honor."

"Such dignity is hard to corrupt." Meiling breathed out arrogantly.

"Of course it is; it's my dignity we're talking about after all." I added.

She sighed. "So are we going with the 'lets leave Yuu alone until Touya approaches her plan'?"

"Of course." Eriol replied confidently.

"Will you be all right sweetie?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Of course."

"She's the best of the best after all, Tomoyo." Meiling grinned.

"I still feel like I should stay with her." Syaoran inputted.

"Not going to happen." We all said.

"Because _leader_ when Yukari's involved you tend to overreact." Eriol rolled his eyes. "It's better if we all watch her from a distance. Besides, you can still communicate with her remember?"

Syaoran pouted but before he could even open his mouth Meiling released and exasperated sigh. "Oh no, we are _not_ having this conversation again."

"Fine." Syaoran mumbled.

We saw the opening to the ballroom but before we reached it we were stopped by a group of employees. "Good evening, sorry to stop you right before you enter the ball, but it was decided on short notice that all guests were to wear a mask."

"So it's a masquerade ball now?" Tomoyo asked cautiously.

"Yes." The person who seemed to be the leader guided us elegantly to a pile of an abundant identical masks. I picked one up, it was a half face mask, where half of it was black and the other was white, and small alluring markings were drawn under each eyehole of the opposite colour.

"At least it looks decent." Meiling muttered. "I hate masks."

"I know sweetie, but we have to respect the hosts wishes." Tomoyo soothed as she picked one up as well.

When it was confirmed that all of us had a mask on the lady smiled and said. "Thank you for your cooperation and we hope that you enjoy the showing of the Dragon's Eye tonight."

We all nodded and once again proceeded to the ballroom. "I'll probably be near the refreshments all night." I told them. "Just in case you guys can't find me, it's probably going to be harder now since everyone is wearing one of these things."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Tomoyo assured. "Shall we go first?"

"Doesn't matter, either way is fine." I answered.

"I really need to go pee." Meiling said abruptly.

I shook my head. "Can't you choose you words more elegantly?"

She frowned as she glared through her mask. "_Fine_, pardon my rudeness and allow me to excuse myself, I need go to the loo." She said with an additional English accent.

I sighed. "Why the accent?"

"Sounds more elegant right?" She snickered.

I shook my head again. "Just go."

"Yes ma'am." She stuck her tongue out playfully and walked on ahead.

I crossed my arms and made an annoyed expression under the cool surface of the mask. I waited few minutes after they all entered the ballroom. I tapped my fingers repeatedly on my arm to pass another five minutes. I bit my lip, why was I waiting? It's not like it would be that big of a deal if we all went in at the same time. I shook my head. "I'm being ridiculous." I muttered before a flung my hair back and began to walk in.

I sauntered down the marble staircase, admiring the decorations and at the same time observing others faces. I noticed I caught the eyes of people as I passed by, which of course was the goal, to allow Touya to find me as soon as possible. I swiftly made my way to the refreshment stand.

_"Took you long enough."_ Meiling's voiced hissed through the earpiece. _"You only had to wait a second or so you know."_

I took a drink from a passing waiter and pretended to take a sip. "Sorry."

_"Well at least we got time to settle somewhere so that we can see you more clearly."_ I heard her sigh.

"Where are you guys?" I asked discreetly.

_"Not telling."_ She sang.

"Why not?"

_"Its in human reflex to turn when given a destination."_ Eriol answered.

"I won't look." I said.

_"You may think that, but you'll definitely look if I told you."_ Meiling objected.

I sighed. "Fine." I bit my lip.

"_Angel! Can you hear me?"_ Syaoran's voice rang loudly in my ear.

"Quiet down! You're too loud!" I hissed back.

"_So you can hear me."_ He continued happily, even though I couldn't see him, I could tell he was wearing a huge grin on his face.

"Please be more discreet," I begged. "Are you really the leader of PandOra?"

"_I know how you feel Yukari."_ Eriol's exasperated voice flowed through.

"I pity you for having to be in charge of such useless leader." I shook my head.

"_I accept your pity full heartedly."_ Eriol answered.

"Are you doing okay so far sweetie?"

I chuckled. "So far? We've only been separated for a few minutes Tomoyo."

"_Try fifteen."_ Meiling snorted. _"How long were you planning to wait back there? It looked as if you barely made it."_

"I was not there that long." I argued.

"_You were."_

"Was not."

"_You were."_ She repeated with more force.

"Was _not_." I replied with the same amount of force.

"_Lets not start an argument you guys."_ Eriol sighed heavily.

"_You're angry face is as cute as usually Angel."_ Syaoran sang through the earpiece.

I shuddered slightly. "Can you please refrain yourself from seeming like a creeper Syaoran?"

"_How is this creepy?"_ He asked childishly.

"Well, first off you're saying this when you can see me but I can't see you, do you see the problem?"

"_No,"_ He answered.

I sighed in annoyance.

"_Syaoran is this your choice of a topic conversation during dates? It's nice to compliment you're girlfriend and all, but that can't be the only thing you say."_ Eriol advised.

"_Why not? It's true after all."_ Syaoran questioned.

"_You're so whipped."_ Meiling sighed.

"_If you were right about everything Meiling we wouldn't need to ask."_ Syaoran snorted.

"_Whipped."_ She repeated with an arrogant tone.

"_Bitch."_

"_Ass."_

"Look fools you can fight all you want as long as I don't have to hear it." I hissed as I tapped the earpiece.

"_Says the one who picks a fight all the time."_ Meiling taunted.

"I can't help it if there's a fool that always falls for the bait." I goaded back.

"_If you always have time to lay a bait doesn't that just mean that you have nothing else to do with your life?"_ She sneered.

I scoffed. "If I have no life, then what can you say about your apparent one when you have time to chase after an unsociable girl to be your friend?"

"_You two, calm down immediately."_ Tomoyo's cold yet sweet covered voice commanded.

"_There it is, the __**queen.**__"_ I heard Meiling mutter.

"_Did you say something? __**Sweetie.**__"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all."_

I snickered in response.

"_And Yukari, shouldn't you keep an eye out?"_ She said sharply.

"Yes, your Highness." I smiled devilishly.

I heard Meiling laugh.

"_Has anyone approached you yet Yukari?"_ Eriol questioned.

"If anyone did Eriol, I doubt I could converse with you fools like this." I responded. "They'd think I'm crazy."

"_Do you see Touya?"_

"If I did you would've heard a gunshot."

"_You don't have a gun."_ Meiling reminded.

I frowned, right, I forgot. "And whose fault it that?" I said immediately.

"_Yes, yes, you have my deepest apologies."_ Meiling muttered.

"I'm sure I do."

"_Don't lie Yuu."_ She taunted with a bemused voice.

"Right back at you." I snarled back.

"_Didn't I __**just**__ tell you two to calm down?"_ Tomoyo's sugar sweet voice flew in again.

"_Commanded you mean."_ Meiling corrected.

"_If it was a command I'm sure you would have listened to it."_ Tomoyo chided.

"_Yukari you know you look strange by just putting your glass in front of your mouth yet it hasn't emptied a single drop for the last ten minutes right?"_ Meiling giggled.

I frown and peered into the fragile glass before I delicately began sipping the champagne in small intervals.

"_You're pouting Angel."_ Syaoran mentioned.

My frown deepened. "I told you to stop reporting about my facial expressions." I growled in an irritated tone.

He laughed before apologizing. _"Sorry Angel."_

"Please show some maturity while we're here Syaoran." I shook my head again. "We need to at least seem as we belong here."

_"Speaking of belonging, Yuu, why don't you go dance?"_ Meiling suggested.

I scoffed. "No."

_"It's a good experience sweetie."_ Tomoyo encouraged.

"I don't need a good experience Tomoyo, it's not as if I'm just about to apply to university and decide what I want to do with my life." I rolled my eyes.

_"I agree with Angel."_ Syaoran piped in.

I heard Meiling snort_. "You just don't want another guy to touch her, Syao, you're so high strung when it comes to things like that."_

"And you fools do realize that if I go dance with some random stranger I wont be able to talk with you guys right?"

_"You shouldn't be talking to us this much anyway. You've been pretending to drink that wine glass for the last twenty minutes." _Meiling snorted again. "Do you know how strange you look?"

I frowned. "Fine, if someone asks I'll go."

_"Don't be shy and just ask someone yourself. Mingling is a good life experience, especially for someone as antisocial as you." _She snickered.

"I'm not just going to as some random person if they want to dance with me."

Meiling sighed_. "How on earth do you execute your missions if you can't do something as simple as this."_

I pouted; I could imagine her shaking her head right now. "Its not like I have a specific target I need to get close to so the plans to vague to execute."

_"Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to do Mei."_ Syaoran defended.

_"Stop being so over protective Syao."_ Meiling chided.

_"What's wrong with stating my opinion?"_

_ "Because it's unnecessary right now."_ Eriol answered.

_"You're glasses are unnecessary during our meetings but I don't say that."_ Syaoran argued.

_"Then it's your own problem."_

_ "Calm down you two."_ Tomoyo tried to mediate.

_"We are calm."_ They both said simultaneously.

_"Doesn't sound like it."_ Meiling muttered. _"You two are so childish"_

_ "I don't want to hear that from you Meiling."_ Syaoran groaned.

_"We're at a party guys."_ Tomoyo reminded.

_ "We're well aware."_ Meiling said dryly.

"_Don't take that tone with her."_ Eriol snapped.

_"I'm not."_

_ "Just because you're in a sour mood-" _Eriol began to nag in defense.

_"Wouldn't you be in a sour mood if this was happening to you as well?"_ Meiling snipped back with words soaked in sarcasm.

"If you didn't want to come that much you could have just said so Meiling." I told her calmly.

_"Oh don't mind her sweetie, she just spilled her drink on her dress." _Tomoyo informed me cheerily.

"Really?" I began to snicker subtly. "You're such a fool sometimes Meiling."

_"Yeah."_ She said with a wry tone.

I made a questioning face but quickly brought in poker face as I saw someone begin to walk towards me. "Okay guys, you have to be quiet, someone's coming."

"_Don't scare him off."_ Meiling advised.

I snorted. "I would if I had a choice."

"_Don't be shy."_ Tomoyo chided. _"He looks like a nice person."_

"And how would you know? We can't even see his face." I said tiredly.

"_Well, his lower half of his face is cute then."_ Tomoyo mended.

I sighed. "If this was suppose to encourage me it's not working." I pretended not to notice as I watched the man approach me from the corner of my eye. He was at least a foot taller than I was which made home at least five foot seven. He was well built with broad shoulders and with the way he's walking towards me he seems to be the confident type. Not that I care, those types are the easiest to manipulate after all.

"_You're going with the coy look? Really Yuu?"_ Meiling snickered.

"Be quiet." I hissed.

"Excuse me."

I turned around to face him fully and smiled in a friendly manner. "Yes?"

"_How can you smile so easily to guy you just met?" _Syaoran complained childishly.

"_Be quiet Syao!"_ Eriol ordered.

"I have this philosophy that beautiful girls shouldn't be left alone at a big social meeting such as this, so would you care to dance with me?" He took out his hand and saw the ends of his lips lift.

I continued to smile nicely. "I wouldn't mind, but as warning to you." I paused.

"Yes?"

I gave a small laugh. "I'm quite a pro when it comes to stepping on feet. By accident of course."

He smiled again. "I'll be sure to guide you properly."

I chuckled as I daintily took his hand which was strangely smooth and began walking with him towards the dance floor. As soon as we reached it he embraced my waist with his other hand and we both slowly began to get into the beat of the music.

"_Angel! Why are you letting him touch you so easily?"_ I prevented myself from scowling the moment I heard the whining voice.

"_They have to if they're going to dance idiot!"_ I heard Meiling hiss. _"Stop interrupting!"_

"You're not as bad as you claim to be." He commented.

I gave a sly smile. "Not once have I _claimed_ to be bad."

He smirked playfully. "I see, you're the type to play with words."

"Of course, it is what makes conversations interesting."

He laughed. "May I ask what your name is?"

I smirked. "You may."

He paused for a moment as if he was stunned slightly before laughing again. "Rather than a pro at stepping on feet, I'd say that you're a pro when it comes to play on words."

"I have many talents." I stated simply.

"_Are you always this arrogant even when you're acting?"_ Meiling asked incredulously.

"_Mei! Weren't you the one who said not to interrupt?" _Syaoran point out.

I continued to smile as I ignored the foolish voices as he asked. "What is your name?"

"A secret." I answered flirtatiously. "It is a masque banquet after all, why waste the opportunity it gave us to hide our identity? Even if it was just for tonight."

He laughed again; his deep voice flowed out as If it was a melody. "I see, but I would still like to hear your name."

"Then you'll have to guess." I teased as he twirled me in a circle. "And I'll do you the favor of telling you when you're right."

"That's an interesting game you're proposing, but sadly, I don't believe I have enough knowledge of all the names in the world and neither of us have the time for me to go though them all."

"I see your point, then how about this? I'll give you a hint and you can work from there." I suggested coyly.

"Five hints."

I gave him a blank stare.

He shrugged. "Five is a lucky number."

I giggled. "One hint."

"Four?"

"Two."

"Three."

I sighed in defeat. "Alright, three it is then." _'Quite the persistent type.'_

"Great." He grinned.

"First hint is, it begins with the letter 'E'"

He nodded. "Kind of general is it?"

"You should be glad, I eliminated all the other possibilities that began with the other 26 words of the alphabet." I told him smugly.

"Alright, I don't think its wrong to have a challenge once in a while."

"Second, it has two possible meanings, to be desired and little bird."

"You're really giving me the minimum aren't you?"

I simply smiled as I continued. "Lastly, there was another person who shared the same name as I who, in the late ninety seventies and early ninety eighties won a total of six gold metals and one silver medals from a career of an Olympic sprinter." I paused. "Detailed enough for you?"

He gave a small smile. "That hint was all I needed." His smile widened. "Take Yukari. That's whom you're talking about right?"

I continued to smile serenely as I asked. "Why so confident?"

"Well, my mother was quite a fan of her since she had wished to become a Olympic sprinter as well. So I am quite confident when it comes to any details about Take-san, my mother was quite a rambler."

I smirked. "I see."

He smirked. "So, therefore, my guess is your name is Yukari?"

I laughed. "Correct. You're quite knowledgeable."

"I am well aware of that." He answered.

"Quite the snob as well."

"I don't deny it."

I smirked.

"Don't you want to ask for my name?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Fortunately, I'm not so curious that I need to know everything about a person I just met. A name is simply a name, besides, as I mentioned before, these masks have a purpose."

"Indeed you did." He grinned as he brushed my cheek. "Such a shame that these masks have to hide such a pretty face though."

I chuckled quietly. "And how can you be so sure that I'm not ugly?"

"How could someone with such dazzling eyes not have a pretty face to match it?" He questioned back.

"You're quite the sweet talker."

"Only to those who deserve it."

"How many have you come across that deserved it?"

"One."

"How flattering." I smirked.

"That is the point Yukari."

"You're not very shy are you?" I asked.

"Do you wish me to be?" He rebuked.

"Does it matter what I want?"

"To me it does."

"Are you going to grant my every wish? Is that what you're implying?" I demanded playfully.

"I can't tell you all my secrets Yukari." He leered.

"How many secrets can one person have?" I snorted.

"I believe you already know the answer to that." He whispered into my ear.

I gave him a smug look. "Maybe I do."

"Quite the secret keeper yourself aren't you?" He leaned back again.

"Aren't we all?" I answered with a question. The song finally ended after countless minutes and we finally walked off the dance floor. I sighed, I never thought dancing could be so tiring; I have a new respect to those ballerinas out there.

"Tired?" He asked smugly, his arrogance accenting his words.

"Is that a crime?"

"Just a simple question." He sang as he grabbed two glasses of wine from a passing waiter and passed one to me.

I accepted it daintily but did not take a sip.

He, on the other hand, drank the whole glass gracefully before settling it on the refreshment table. "So, what brings you here, you don't seem to have any particular interest in the Dragons Eye."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because every other person I've come across can't think of a better conversation topic then that." He answered almost mournfully. "Yet you haven't even mentioned its name."

"Maybe you intimidated them." I joked.

"I guess I'm too handsome to some people." He said in sorrowful manner, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"You have quite the ego on you." I commented.

He smiled. "Enough about me and back to you, why bother coming to a banquet you're not even remotely interested in."

"Can't I just have a simple desire to dance?"

He smiled. "I doubt it."

"There's something here that I want to see."

"The Dragon's Eye?"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you just conclude that I wasn't interested in it?"

"I realize that, but," He paused. "What is here that is remotely interesting and can't be seen anywhere else besides the Dragon's Eye?"

"There are many things in the world worth seeing to some but worthless to others." I answered.

"Ah." His lower jaw opened as if he realized something. "So you're one of those types."

"What type do you mean?"

"The dutiful type." He answered confidently.

I raised a brow. "Dutiful." I repeated.

"Yes, the dutiful yet pitiful."

"Pitiful?" I gawked.

"You know like those people you see in movies, when a woman falls madly in love with one person an is convinced that that person is their one true love?"

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I bit back a frown.

"Well I was thinking that you're 'true love'" He made air quotes. "Came to this party and you decided to come here and watch over him. And you can't approach him because you're afraid to make physical contact."

I gave him a deadpan stare. "That." I made a dramatic pause. "Is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Really?"

"Do I really look like the type who would do something so foolish as that?"

"Yes."

"That was a rhetorical question." I retorted.

"I think that the story was quite plausible." He informed me with an unfazed expression.

"That's only what you think." I told him.

"I see."

"Don't bring this up again, and if don't even think of saying something a ridiculous as that again." I ordered.

"You're quite demanding. I can't even think about it? They're my own thoughts."

"You can't." I repeated firmly.

He looked at me for a few moments before grinning suavely. "The way you talk, it's quite regal, I like it."

I groaned inwardly. "How do I sound regal?" I took a cracker from the refreshment table and began eating.

"Ha! From your tone of voice I bet people tell you that a lot."

I groaned again and took another cracker. "They do." I admitted regretfully. "I have some people call me Her majesty or queen and other random names."

"If you look at it in a different way, doesn't that mean they respect you?" He asked casually as he walked around me.

"I suppose, but I have a wonderful name called Yukari, so I don't see why they can't just call me that." I sighed.

"I see." He murmured as he gently placed a hand on my shoulder and slowly began to whisper in my ear. "Yukari is indeed a wonderful name but I could think of another name that would suit you much better."

"Is that so?" I asked innocently.

"Indeed it is quite the perfect fit. Wouldn't you agree? _Princess._"

I paused in surprise. _'No way."_ I turned around as soon as I could but he was already a slight distance away. I continued to watch until her reach the steps before he turned to me. I raised an eyebrow in question as he lifted his arm to a horizontal position and pointed beneath it. I followed his actions and guessed he was talking about the purse hanging from my arm. I immediately opened my bag and saw a pristine Walther P62 in it. I looked back up with a slightly astonished face. He stood there for a moment, gave me a mischievous smile before bowing slightly and continuing his way toward the exit.

I narrowed my eye. "That fool." I quickly zipped up my bag. _'What was the Dealer thinking? Handing it to me directly? Doesn't he have a 'no lines attached' policy?'_ I paused my thoughts before remembering his outward appearance. _'So that's what he look like. Well, at least he has an attractive figure to match his voice. I would've been quite disturbed if he turned out to look like one of those creepy computer fanatics.'_

"_Angel? What's wrong? The guy just suddenly left, not that I mind. But it's rude to leave a lady all by herself." _Syaoran stated.

I sighed in annoyance. "Nothings wrong, it was just a friend who decided to tease me. At least I have a lovely Walther handy now."

"_That was the guy?"_ Eriol asked with a slightly surprised tone of voice.

"Yup." I frowned. "That idiot was playing around with me."

"_You were quite open during you're conversation with him, maybe because you sensed it was him that you felt so comfortable." _Tomoyo suggested.

I snorted. "As if, if I knew it was him I wouldn't have ever danced with him."

"_So I take it that you two aren't one good terms?"_ Syaoran said in a hopeful voice.

I made a face. "There is no good or bad term when it comes to a business relationship."

"_Well, even though it was a very brief meeting, you at least have a somewhat image to what he looks like."_ Tomoyo added.

"I suppose, I just don't understand why he doesn't send one of his usually cronies to do it as usual." I said to myself puzzled.

"_Anyway, go get another dance partner."_ Meiling ordered.

"What?" I asked. "Why? I just came of the dance floor and if you hadn't noticed that was one hell of a long song."

"_Yeah for like fifteen minutes."_

"And you don't that's long at all?"

"_It's a slow dance."_ Meiling stated clearly_. "Of course it's going to be long."_

"_Meiling, I don't your logic there is exactly right."_ Eriol began.

"_Shush Eriol."_ Meiling told him off. _"Okay Yuu, you can't just keep standing there for the whole banquet."_

"I haven't." I objected.

"_You have to mingle and walk around so that you're more noticeable."_ She continued as she ignored me. _"So go out there and flirt with some random dude in a suit."_

"_Don't force her into something she doesn't want to do."_ Syaoran complained.

"_It's something that __**you**__ don't want her to do, I doubt she has much to complain about herself."_ Meiling replied. _"Right Yuu?"_

"Yup." I answered shortly. "You worry too much Syao."

"_But __**Angel**__."_ Syaoran whined. _"He had his hands around you and everything, like I almost cried."_

I sighed. "Why are you so melodramatic?"

"_I'm not."_ He rejected my statement.

"_Whatever just go Yuu."_ Meiling rushed.

"There's no need to hurry Mei." I told her calmly. "I can afford to stand around a moment longer?"

"_And what? Pretend to drink a empty glass?"_ She remarked.

"So sarcastic." I commented. "My feet hurt."

"_Sure they do."_ She taunted. _"This time, try being a bit more cute or something."_

"Why?"

"_It's more interesting to watch."_

"Am I here to amuse you now?" I asked.

"_Maybe."_ She answered vaguely. _"Or, if you're really against acting cute, I suppose the flirtatious persona works to. It seems you're better with that kind of act anyway."_

I paused before clucking my tongue. "Alright."

"_Wait!" _Syaoran said loudly.

"What now Syaoran?" I asked boringly.

"_Can't you just dance with me?"_

"No Syao." We all answered.

I heard him pout. _"Well, I refuse to watch my girlfriend dance and flirt with another man right before my eyes."_

"_So it would be okay if it was a woman?"_ Eriol asked. _"Because I'm sure that lady in pink has been eyeing Yukari for a while now."_

"_Oh! I've noticed it too!"_ Tomoyo exclaimed.

"_No."_ Syaoran answered strongly.

"You're too over protective Syao." I told him.

"_You wait right there, I'm coming over."_

"Syaoran," I began but I was soon cut off.

"_No! Syao! You're the one with the receiver!"_ I heard Meiling yell, but her voice sounded more faded off than before.

"_Syaoran! At least leave the communicator behind."_ I heard Tomoyo's distant voice call out worriedly.

"Syaoran, don't come over." I hissed as annoyance began to wash over me. "Syao do you hear me don't come over." I doubt that he heard anything since all I heard was simple static sounds. He must have the communicator causing friction with his suit or something. I sighed. "That fool." I muttered as I began to tap my foot impatiently. The suddenly a smooth and warm hand grabbed my shoulder gently. I rolled my eyes before turning around as I began to scold him. "Syaoran I told you to not come over, why don't you ever listen to me when it matters?"

I froze when I locked eyes with the person before me; he was at least a few inches taller. I noticed a pure white suit covering his broad shoulders and dark brown locks sleeked back perfectly. A smile so kind that it was eerie was graced on the other face, which possessed a smooth complexion. Despite all these eye-catching features, I couldn't unlock my gaze from his cold pair of charcoal eyes. I slowly took a step back in an attempt to release my shoulder from his grasp. My eyes still gazing into his as I gulped down a taste of dry air. I willed my voice to sound indifferent as called out. "Touya."

I saw his grin widen as he said confidently. "I believe you owe me a dance."

* * *

**It finally begins...the finale =D!**  
**So how was it? Worth the wait? It's 29 pages of work you know =P**  
***Reviewers are loved =)**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	31. If Only

**Hehehe because I'm soooo nice, I updated way earlier than planned...I think ;P So appreciate and review k?****Hehehe now onto the confrontion that we've all been dying to see..****  
**

**If Only**

"I don't believe that I owe you anything." That was it, the first phrase I shared with my Touya for the last thirteen years besides 'yes sir' that is. Unexpectedly, I was doing quite well as I revealed a cool, calm expression.

_"Angel? What's happening?"_ I heard Syaoran whisper into my ear. I made a subtle shush before my eyes slanted in slight irritation as I saw the ends of his lift up once more.

"Hmmm." He sounded, but I couldn't tell if there was a question in there or if it was simply a statement. "You're quite cold aren't you? Even though you haven't seen my face for thirteen years."

I scoffed elegantly. "What? Did you miss me?"

_"Don't taunt him."_ Eriol hissed. I made slightly puzzled face. Didn't they separate? How can Eriol communicate with me when Syaoran has the receiver?

"Of course." He answered suavely. "You heard my message didn't you? From Black Crow."

"Oh. You mean your new star that you have running around all over the place for you. I must say; he is quite the disappointment." I said tauntingly.

"Even though you allowed him to live?" He teased; his ebony eyes were gleaming with ecstasy.

_"You two really are siblings, you have the same amount of arrogance." _Eriol sighed. I narrowed my eyes at the comment and pretended to bush my hair back casually while taking the earpiece into my palm. The last words I received from the fools were._ "Wait Yuu!"_

"I thought I would do you the favor and let him tell you that I received your message." I replied smoothly.

"I see." He released the subject. "So? How are you deeming this banquet so far? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"It's acceptable, the performance that is." I sneered.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." He continued to smile as if he hadn't heard the sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"How have you been?" He asked coolly.

"Don't you know?" I replied evenly. "After all you've been watching more thirteen years."

"Don't phrase it like that, it makes me sound like a obsessed stalker." He chuckled.

"Is there a better term for you?"

"You're grown quite a tongue on you." He looked at me.

"On the contrary, I was born with it, like all normal human babies that are born." I paused before sneering. "But I suppose I should apologize, calling you an obsessed stalker is an insult to all stalkers in this world."

He ignored my words as he continued. "But I suppose you were always that way. Such a difference from when you were younger. You were so much more obedient." He whispered the last part.

"As if you didn't enjoy by rebellious attitude, I recall you telling me that it gave you a thrill." I said.

"Did I?" He asked.

"Well, if you want the specific details, that's what your previous right hand man told me." I emphasized the phrase right hand man. As if he ever truly had one, he didn't trust anyone, how could he have a right hand man?

"Which one? Even if you say previous, it doesn't say much."

"That's true." I picked up another glass of wine off a waiter and moved the cup in a slow circular movement, shaking the wine inside. "Lets see, I suppose." I paused. "The fourth one? Or maybe it was the fifth."

"That far back? You have quite a memory to remember something from such a long time ago." He complimented pleased.

"Of course, you're the one who trained me after all."

"Is that a compliment?" He smirked arrogantly.

"Even if it wasn't," I paused. "I'm sure you'd make it seem like one in the end."

"You make it sound as if I won't accept anything but compliments."

I glanced at him and snorted. "But isn't that the truth?"

"The truth isn't always what you think it is." He responded undaunted as he loosened his tie.

"But the fact remains that at times it _is_ what I think it is." I said coolly as I looked straight ahead.

"You haven't changed a bit, you still have the same spirit."

"I recall the just a moment ago you said I was an obedient child." I mocked.

"I did, and you were, but that doesn't mean you didn't have a little fire in you that you were just begging to let out." He laughed as he pocketed one hand.

"Oh, so you noticed?" I played innocently.

"Of course, it's not everyone's privilege to see their little sister after their blood." He smirked at me again.

I released an instinctive throaty growl. "I'm not your sister."

His smirk widened. "Deny it all you want sis, but I have all the proof I need from our medical records."

"By blood, that may be true, but there isn't a single reason outside of that, that makes me your little sister." I sneered coldly as I glared at him in the eye.

"But there's still that undeniable link that makes us siblings isn't there?" He said smugly as he returned my stare, I could see the sinister laughter in his eyes.

"I'll definitely break that link." I informed him with an underline of hate.

"Oh? So you still think that you can kill me?" He took a step towards me and grabbed my wrist.

Unfazed I answered him readily. "Of course. You're the reason I lived for the last thirteen years."

He chuckled. "I'm honored."

I growled again as I tried to release myself from his grip but before I could he released my wrist and took my hand instead. He smiled his eerie smile as he began to drag me to the detestable dance floor. "Hey!" I yelled out in complaint.

He continued to smile as he turned me to face him and embraced my waist, completely ignoring my stiff posture. "You still owe me a dance."

I glared at him as he began to lead. "And I said I don't owe you anything."

"I'm a pretty persistent debt collector you know."

"Even a the best debt collector can't collect a debt that doesn't exist." I bit back. I looked down subtly; I should take this chance and see if he is armed. I casually moved my hand around his body. If I remember correctly, Touya liked to place his gun in the back, and the fact that he has long jacket suit would raise that possibility. It was there. I raised a brow slightly when I found it easy to grab it; I placed my hand slightly above where it was placed so that I could grab it when we split apart. Since I'm pretty sure Touya would notice if his back felt looser.

"Have you ever met a person who actually admit they're in debt?" He scoffed playfully. "I honestly doubt it."

"As if you ever had an honest thought in your mind before."

"You wound me, I always keep my thoughts honest."

"It doesn't seem to show in your actions."

"My actions are always deceiving just as they are always honest."

"What a hypocritical statement." I snorted.

"Hypocrites such as myself are easy to meet in this world. Ah, but of course _you_ knew that already." He stated with a wicked smile as he forcibly dipped me slightly.

I frowned as I pushed myself back up into the previously stiff dance posture we had before. "I know many things that's a lot worse than hypocrites."

"Oh? Do tell."

"Liars." I stated simply. His expression didn't even shift a bit. "Traitors." I added.

His expression remained unchanged, his smile simply widened. "Is that so?"

"I think you know that better than anyone else." I answered austerely.

"You've gotten so much stronger." He sighed in a regretful manner, as if he was a parent of a child who is graduating. "In both mental and physical aspects. You used to shiver in fear"

"It's to be expected, after all I've been through." I informed him tonelessly.

"True, you've been though a lot." He sighed knowledgably.

"As if you didn't know." I hissed under my breath. "You were the cause of all of it."

He stared at me before sighing for the umpteenth time. "You know, I really love them."

"What?" I blurted from the random comment.

He grinned. "Cats."

I frowned. "Excuse me?" When and where did I ask about what his favourite animals were?

"They're self depending creatures so you don't need to give them attention for every single moment. They have refined elegant movements unlike dogs. And they're still cute." He began to ramble on suavely.

"There's only one problem."

"And what's that?"

"They're independent which makes them think they can leave their owner whenever they wish."

I remained silent, completely at lost to where this was going.

"Which is alright I suppose if it was just an occasional thing. But if done one too many times, it can be very tiring." He made a false expression of regret. That's why, sometimes I think it would be just better to get rid of it, rather than taking the time to find them again." He paused. "Don't you agree?"

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance _'he's talking about me?' _ "Get rid of it? You couldn't possibly mean, killing it?"

"What else could I mean?"

"That's quite harsh isn't it? After all, it was your loyal cat." I replied evenly.

"You can't really claim something to be loyal when it keeps running away."

"Hasn't it only run away once? Take it as if it wanted fresh air."

"Perhaps." He answered. "But I have this feeling that it's trying to kill me." I couldn't really differentiate if what he said was a question or a comment.

"A cat?" I scoffed incredulously. "As if a cat has such abilities."

"Lower life forms can surprise you with what they can do."

I raised a thin brow. _'Was he implying that I was a lower life form?'_ I growled.

"This game between me and it has been going on for so long, that I'm quite tired frankly. Sometimes it's better to have a change in your life."

"You have such roundabout way of threatening someone, Touya." I said straightforwardly.

He chuckled darkly. "That is after all, my strong point, dear sister."

"Well I'm sure that cat will fulfill your expectations, as you said, they can surprise us at times."

"Even though it may be my expectation, it does not necessarily mean that I want it to happen." He swayed slowly in a fake, sad manner.

I glared. "Well that is your own fault. You do realize this right? After all, the one who raised that cat; was you." Hatred flared within my pupils, wrestling with my self-control.

"Dear sister you amuse me. The way you phrase it, it's as if you believe it can actually kill _me_?" I flinched, as I looked into his eye. I could easily see the violent amusement dancing within his charcol orbs.

"Why not?" I gulped cautiously. The way we were dancing so peacefully on the dance floor, I doubt anyone else who was watching could see the tension held between us.

"Don't be foolish dear sister."

'_Foolish?'_ Rage flashed through my eyes. _'Who the hell does he think he's messing with? Does he think I waited all these year for nothing? That my life if not even capable of killing him?'_

"I am the one who raised it." He continued. "Everything that I taught it, it was never anything that can be used against me. And even if it tried to learn something that wasn't from me, it still wouldn't help it much. So how could a mere cat, kill someone such as myself?" He ended the question triumphantly.

'_Mere.' _My mind murmured, I felt my self-control weakening. "Can it?" I shot back.

He smirked as he leaned closed and whispered. "Can _you_?"

My eyes widened as the thin string that held my resentment back burst into flames. The fact that he discontinued the use of the 'cat' metaphor means that he was done playing. I pushed him away violently before glaring at his arrogant smile. Of course I didn't forget to grab his gun as I backed off, I had it in my hand as it slowly moved down to my side. My mind did a silent pause when I saw he smirk again and repeated loudly. "Can _you?_" His tone taunted me, just like all his other movements were, and all the things he's done since thirteen years ago were taunting me.

I've had more than enough of it all.

I raised the gun I swiped nonchalantly even though we were in the middle of the dance floor. I knew it was a stupid decision; we were still in a public place where everyone can see. Even with these masks it wont help that much. Security would surely alert the police and I could be arrested in an amount of second; but not until I kill this bastard first. People soon noticed the danger that was present and began to scream. "She has a gun!" The cowards quickly began to evacuate in a chaotic manner. The only person who was calm at that moment was Touya. The sly bastard, does he realize he doesn't have anything to defend himself with?

He chuckled. "Shooting me with my own gun? In a ballroom? How cliché dear sister."

"Instead of worrying how cliché this is, maybe you should start begging for your life. Not that it would change anything." I spat venomously. "Even if the police come, I'll make sure to shoot you before they arrest me."

He stopped laughing and simply smirked. "No one will come."

I made a puzzled face.

"Do you realize how many organization that were here tonight? Do you really believe that we would allow security cameras and such to record our actions? What if a shoot out occurred? It would be a disaster if the cops came." He shrugged ignorantly.

I paused at the logic, that was true, so does that mean I was safe? I glared at him suspiciously. "What kind of back up do you have Touya? Some secret weapon to back you up?" How could he be calm? There must be something.

He smirked again. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well let's see." I began sarcastically. "Someone is holding a gun and she's pointing it at you, not to mention the fact that she is considered to be the best of the best. Meaning she could and would kill you at any given moment."

He broke into a wide grin. "Would you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hatred laced my words.

He slowly and confidently began to walk up around as he spoke, my gun following his every movement. "I'm your brother." He paused. "Your last and final remaining relative. Are you prepared to lose that?"

"I told you, blood relation is of little importance to me." I snarled.

He stopped a few meters away from me. "You've known me since you were born. Ever since you were born, I was always by your side. I took care of you when you needed me, I was always your darling, caring, big brother."

"You were." I admitted. "Until you decided to take everyone away from me!" I yelled wretchedly.

He said nothing and simply stared.

"Out of the blue you killed mom, dad, Yumi and Hiro-ni. On a whim." I screamed out. "How could you? Why would you? Did we not love you enough? Did we treat you unfairly? Or did you really hate it that much when I never called you 'Oni-chan?" Tears began to stream from my eyes. I knew that last reason could never be it.

"I-" He began with a slightly regretful tone but I must have been a mistake, a trick from my ears.

"No," I said, I didn't know exactly what I was refusing, but maybe I didn't want to hear his voice anymore. "You probably just never loved any of us, from the beginning, so it wouldn't have mattered to you, how much we loved you. It was all a game to you wasn't it?"

Complete silence concealed us until he took a deep breath and said. "Are you saying that you would kill your final remaining relative, just for that?"

'_Just?'_ My mine whispered angrily. "Yes." I answered bitterly, my thumb slowly pulled down the cold dial, as the gun made a click to signaling me it was ready. "I would."

"Try it then." He dared dauntingly as if he doubted my words. Which he did obviously, since he was simply standing there, with no preparation position to run.

My heart began to race as my finger slowly settled on the trigger. Cold sweat engulfed me, as I looked straight in to his coal black eyes. For many years I've dreamed of this day, the day it would all end. Yet why couldn't I feel the happiness that I've always hope for? I breathed in a few times and held my breath in. Finally this blood soaked play is about to end.

_"Touya! Touya! Look! Look!"_

_ "It's oni-chan." He sighed. "What is it?"_

_ I grinned proudly as I showed him my palm. "It's a snail."_

_ "Wow. You're amazing for finding something so small." He complimented as he patted my head._

_I grinned._

I tightened my grip at the memory, why was I remembering things from so long ago? They say your life flashes through your eyes when its about to end, but, I'm not the one who was going to die today. _'Or was I?'_ I shook my head I tried to concentrate, I had to, because once I do this I won't have to kill anymore; I won't ever have to breath in that copper scented air ever again.

_"Touya!"_

_ "It's oni-chan."_

_ I giggled. "Look at that!"_

_ "What?"_

_ "That!" I pointed in front of us, my other hand holding his. "It's a labby!"_

_ "Labby?" He repeated with a confused expression before looking to where I was pointing. His eyes widened in horror the moment he set eyes on it, he shifted back slightly before nervously correcting. "Don't you mean Labrador?"_

_ "Yeah! A labby!" I said obliviously. "Lets go pet it!"_

_ He gulped. "Actually, do you want to go get some ice cream?" He asked in a way to avert my attention._

_ I began to drool. "Yeah!"_

It's finally coming to an end. Everything.

_ "Touya pick me up! Pick me up!" I reach out my tiny arms towards him._

_ He sighed as he picked me off of the ground, "It's-"_

_ "Oni-chan." I cut him off cunningly. He looked at me slightly surprised before smiling._

_ "What is it?"_

_ "You know, you know." I chanted. "I love you lots!"_

_ He laughed. "I love you lots too."_

_ "But I love you lots, lots more!" I squealed._

Unconsciously, hot tears began to uncontrollably stream down my face and all the thoughts that I've done my best to keep from appearing resurfaced. _'Why did you betray me? Why didn't you love me like I did? Why did you leave me alone?'_ Questions, I've known for the longest time that they would never be answered. Sometime I imagined it. The reality that could have existed if none of this ever happened. Would we still be a big happy family? Would _I_ have been happier? I bit my lip, I would never know, because that is not my reality.

I glared into Touya's eyes again; he was only a few meters away yet I didn't dare to approach any closer. He simply stood there, as if he had no intention of escaping. I blinked in small surprise when I felt something in his eyes, a dark lonesome feeling as if he felt, regret?

I shook my head that possibility couldn't and would never exist. My heart began to thump wildly; the temperature within me was rising as my concentration heightened. I slowly began to apply pressure to the cold black trigger as if I did it too fast, everything would have be ruined. I began to close my eyes slowly, I willed myself not to tremble. This is the end and a new beginning; for me.

"Stop!"

I froze at the sudden yell and released the breath I held in. I opened my eyes fully, my sight was greeted with a new figure who had their hands spreading out and stood in front of my brother. My eyes widened at the sight, and my arm began to tremble once again. _'What was happening? Why was this happening?'_ "What do you think you're doing?" My trembling voice passed though my lips and a spasm of unknown feelings passed though me. Even in that situation I released a small laugh of insanity.

_I should've known that I wasn't made for happy endings._

"Meiling."

* * *

**Muahahahahaha, I know, I'm terrible for making another cliffhanger but what can I say, I just love them...**  
**And to be slightly cruel and also since I updated earlier than usual and also taking in the fact that end term exams are coming up once again... I will not be updating anytime within the next month unless we're lucky and I suddenly become super smart =.= (unlikely) so please hold on and enjoy the suspense ;P**  
***Please review!** **Opinions? Questions? Guesses on WTH is happening here? I'd be sooooo pleased to know =)**  
**-XoXo**  
**Yuukiri**


	32. Falling

**As promised a new update! It's short but I think it'll still fill your needs =)****  
**

**Falling**

"What do you think you're doing?" I repeated slowly. I noticed Touya's shocked face behind Meiling as she stood firmly in front of him. What was happening? Why was this happening? I don't understand. _'I don't' understand!' _My mind screamed as I repeated myself once again. "Meiling. What the fuck do you think you are doing?" My hand was shaking; I couldn't stop it from trembling.

"I've had enough." She stated firmly, her eyes were begging. "Please don't kill him."

I scoffed, at the ridiculous request. "Meiling, are you sane right now?"

"I'm not being crazy!" She shouted.

"Meiling!" The rest of the fools shouted as they ran over.

"What do you think you're doing?" Eriol asked the question that I've been asking since she appeared.

She bit her lip and released the anger she always seemed to have held in. "That's what I should be asking? What do you guys think you're doing? No, are you even thinking?" They looked at her flabbergasted, she scoffed at her faces before looking down shamefully. "What was _I_ thinking?" She looked at them again. "I should've stopped all this, long ago."

I looked at her and the fools with a bewildered expression, what exactly, was occurring at the moment? What surprised me more when Touya called out tiredly. "Meiling."

She turned around and glared at him. "Stop this already, from the very start this plan was ridiculous. You were being ridiculous." She pointed at him accusingly. "How could you _ask_ me,_ expect_ me to help me kill yourself?"

_'What?'_

"Meiling, sweetie." Tomoyo said in comfort. "We've already had this conversation."

"You guys know I'm right! Tomoyo, you should know how I feel, I've expressed it to you so many times. You _know_ that asking me to help out is like Eriol telling you to kill him." She argued back.

"We know, but think about Touya's position!" Syaoran yelled out, I was at complete loss to what was happening.

"Think about _my_ position Syaoran!" She screamed earnestly. "I'm his God damned _girlfriend!_

I froze. "What?" I whispered.

"How could you expect me to help kill him even when he was the one who asked me to!" She continued.

"What," I said more strongly, they all turned as if they just realized I was still here. "What, exactly did you just say?" I felt my head pulse as questions began to swarm in. I have never been more confused about a situation.

Meiling gulped expressively as she answered strongly. "I'm his girlfriend, I'm Touya's girlfriend." She paused after basically saying the same thing twice. She swallowed again. "I have been for the past five years."

I swallowed; the tension was choking me. "Is that right?" I squeezed out _'What was happening? What was happening? How did this happen?'_ "Then can I assume that the rest of you fools are friends?"

"That is-" Eriol started out.

"Yes." Meiling answered for him. "Eriol and Syaoran knew Touya since they were younger."

I heard what she was saying; yet my mind wasn't processing it at all. I looked at each of their faces, and a especially long time at Syaoran's; but no matter how long I looked, there was only one vivid emotion on their face. Guilt. The world had in a single moment, crash down on me once again.

"Didn't I tell you? That I knew more than you think I do." Meiling mentioned strongly, although her voice was wavering.

My mind blanked.

"Meiling!" Syaoran yelled at her harshly before turning towards me. "Don't jump to conclusions Angel, it's not what you think it is."

I scoffed at his choice of words, something a guilty party would say. "What I think?" I asked conceitedly. "You mean betrayal?" They flinched. "Then please Li, elaborate on this 'not what it seems' situation."

"Touya isn't what you think he is." Meiling cut him off again.

"You mean he isn't a cold lying bastard who murdered his own family in cold blood?" I sniped.

"That's right." She took a deep breath. "He's none of those things, he's sweet, kind, caring and has the most," she paused and scoffed. "The most ridiculous, humongous sister complex I have ever seen in my entire life."

"Complex? Are you implying he loves me?" I snorted at the ridiculous statement.

"He loves you, more than any other brother in this entire world loves any of their own siblings. He adores you and always wishes you the most happiest life that this world can grant." She breathed heavily as tears sprung from her eyes. "Your brother never, not even once, lied to you. He didn't, betray you. He; _loves_ you."

"Meiling." Touya spoke out again softly.

"Shut up Touya, you're the reason why this situation is so ridiculous. You and your sister are idiots for having this thing last for thirteen years!"

"Meiling." He repeated.

She clutched onto his shirt. "Please don't do this to me." She begged into his shirt. "Don't die on me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You expect me to believe that?"

"How else can you explain this situation?" She screamed at me as she whipped around. "How can you explain why your brother if he had really hated you. Kept you alive when he knew that you would come to him for revenge? Have you met someone who would do something that dumb?"

"Just because you say that is the only explanation then it is?" I smirked. "Naïve as ever Meiling." She flinched. "I only trust what I see for myself. And I saw my brother holding the knife that killed my family within our blood soaked kitchen."

"That's why I'm saying you misunderstood the situation!" She snapped at me. "Did he himself admit that he killed your family?"

My brows furrowed _'that day was etched into my memory.'_

"_Touya." I said, my voice quivering. "You didn't kill them did you? Mom, Dad, Hiro-ni, Yumi…" My voice trailed off silently praying for him to give me some excuse, to tell me that this wasn't reality. When he didn't respond for a few minutes I thought my heart was going to stop. I flinched back when his previous lost look turned into a glare. Never had I've seen my older brother to look so fierce. He grabbed my shoulders with his bloody hands, my eyes widening as my clothes soaked up the blood._

"_Listen, my dear, dear clueless little sister, I believe you are smart enough to guess exactly what happened here as it is quite obvious. Me, holding a bloody knife that was just in our father's stomach is an action that speaks for itself, correct?"_

_I could do nothing but nod my head, frightened by my brother's sudden change in personality. _

"_Unfortunately, according to the law, it is illegal to take the life of any human being so we are keeping this…event between just the two of us, alright? It'll be our little secret, so when I clean up any evidence and the police comes over you are going to be a good girl and act like you know nothing. You are not going to disagree with anything I say to the police, and if you do…well you're a smart girl, I'm sure you know what the consequences will be. You're old enough to think for yourself before you act. So I understand that your lips are sealed?"_

I blinked; he never once _said _that he killed them. I frowned, _'why does this matter? Does a criminal admit his crime on court? No!'_ "No." I answered.

"Then he didn't do it!" She reasoned.

"Meiling, do you think that a criminal would just admit his crimes to his family member just because?" I asked.

"No, but the one who killed your family wasn't Touya!" She screamed wretchedly.

"Meiling." Touya called out as if it would stop anything.

"It was your dad." She finished.

My mind blanked again, and I blinked several times before I smirked. "My father?"

"Yes." She answered firmly.

I laughed. "My father was dead." I stated firmly.

"Because after he killed your family he committed suicide." Eriol murmured.

I scoffed as I looked at Touya in the eye. "What is this? Do you really expect me to just believe it all?"

"You were young at the time so you didn't know, that since mother was a model any action she did, as long as it can be revealed as a 'big scoop' it would be plastered all over the news whether it was good, or bad." He took a deep breath. "Mother had a best friend whom had always been there for her through all her hardships, the friend was even in the same business. However that best friend was a male. Because of that small insignificant fact the media began to spout nonsense such as them having an affair. Which was impossible since as you remember mother and father loved each other very much, mother and her best friends relationship was simple and never contained an ounce of love besides friendship."

Touya gritted his teeth. "But the media continued to blab things about having an affair that mother is going to leave father. Father at first did not care for it since he knew that mother would never do such a thing. However soon business began to collapse and father began to overwork both his mind and body. He developed something I guess you can say _paranoid_ schizophrenia. I suppose since work wasn't going well for him and that he spent so many nights over at his office that he began to worry about mother's relationship with her best friend. Of course it was as I said before just a close friendship, but I suppose this thought may have crossed fathers mind. That, since he hasn't been home lately mother may have looked for someone who was more reliable and was always there."'

"It didn't help when he was involved in a bank hold up, it just added to his stress." Touya sighed but his eyes were angry. "Finally, father's company collapsed and he had reached his limit. I suppose you could call him killing Kyle, Clarissa and mother a way to vent his rage." Touya paused before continuing. "I arrived home just when he regained his state of mind and stabbed himself in the stomach. I," he bit his lip. "I panicked, and what's worse is that when I went over to him he had pulled out the knife and gave it to me. The last words he said were 'Sorry.'" Touya shook his head. "And when you came home I didn't know what to do, you were only six at the time. My mind was in a state of panic so I must have looked like I had gone crazy in front of you. At the time, I was not planning to have you involved in this world."

My blood turned cold as I listened, _'what?'_ Fear began to take over, because of the possibility that this was true. What did I do all these years? What _purpose_ did I do it for? However I stood firm. "Then how did I end up being a trained assassin?"

"I created that organization with the help of Syaoran's father. His father was a good friend with our father. I intended to protect and raise you with the money and power gained from that no matter how dirty I got. But, someone, without my knowledge brought you on a mission, which would have been your first one, and made you pull the trigger." He lowered his gaze in shame. "You had, after that, grown a deep dark seed of hatred within you. I knew that you thought it was my fault. So, I thought I would let you continue to think so."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because even if I tried to clear up the misunderstanding there would be doubts later on. And I wanted you to live your life to the fullest."

"And how did it end up like this?"

"I thought that I centered all your hatred to me, and that I allowed you to kill me, then all your hatred would disperse and then you would be able to become happy."

I chuckled darkly. "What kind of twisted logic us that?"

"Because he loves you." Meiling interrupted again. "Because he loves you so much to the point that he would die for you."

"For thirteen years you prolonged this plan?" I raised a brow. If you were willing to get killed by me then why did you just let me kill you."

"If it wasn't realistic enough you would have investigated for the truth, and that was the one thing that Touya didn't want you to realize. He wanted you to continued believing that your family was perfect." Eriol answered quietly.

"But for thirteen years? Do you realize that prolonging that long would make my life hell?" I pointed at him.

"Its because you escaped." Tomoyo inputted. "You ran away the year he decided to let you kill him."

"But it turned out to be for the best, since this way, Touya could wait until you could sustain yourself financially, at a legal age for an adult. And watch over you." Eriol added. "He tried to catch you at first, but then he realized it would see unnatural to find the person that is aiming to kill you. So, he waited."

"And that's when we came in. A few years before you turned eighteen, Touya created the figment organization which publically seemed like his rival, but in reality were allies. Touya created the story of PandOra and Black Chimeras as top enemies so that you would approach it and therefore meet us." Meiling continued the explanation.

"The point was to guide you to kill Touya." Eriol's voice trailed off.

"But in the end I cant do it." Meiling shook her head. "To help someone kill my boyfriend, even if Touya himself was the one who asked for it to happen." She turned to me. "If you want proof, we can bring you the tape of what happened that day. Your mother was preparing to film a family gathering and left the video camera on. There you can see what exactly happened. Touya did his best to hide it from you though." She began to laugh softly. "You two are the most ridiculous pair of siblings I have ever met. One, tells his girlfriend to help his sister kill him in order to make her happy. The other wants to kill her brother out of revenge for something that didn't even happen. Such a ridiculous pair."

"Meiling." Touya spoke out.

"Touya, you should've known better to rely on me to get someone to kill you. I'm the emotional type remember?" Tears began to fall from the ends of Meiling's eyes once again.

Touya slowly wrapped his arms to embrace her as he whispered. "I'm sorry."

I bought my hands to my head as I gripped my hair. My mind was barely processing the facts that were given to me. All I knew was this. It was all misunderstanding. Everything I did, were for the wrong reasons. My brother cherished me and I couldn't believe him. I couldn't _see _ the truth because I never tried to grab it. I closed my eyes as I remembered all the times that hinted me to the truth. _'So that time.'_

_Her eyes darkened, Li and his other friends simply stood there wondering what to say, at least the fool wasn't smiling anymore. "Even if that may be true, there's also the fact that no one is truly alone in this world."_

_My expression hardened, __'she's still going; I guess this girl is just stubborn in her own way. But people who continue to live in their fantasies are the ones I hate the most__.' "Lying isn't a good habit to have, Lee-san."_

"_But I'm not, it's true that no one is alone in this world. It's the reality in this world that we we're blessed with. There are simply people who push away those cherished to them that make themselves alone, thinking that nobody needs them, nobody loves them."_

"_Meiling." Li said in a warning tone._

_Ignoring him, I narrowed my eyes towards her. "What do __you __know?" __'What does she know? About the world I lived in up till now, about everything I had to get through to make it here. What I had to do to survive?'_

_She scoffed. "More than you think at least, you assume that you're all alone in this world that it's better to be alone. But the reality is-"_

_My eyes flickered in confusion as alarm crept onto Li's face as he shouted. "Meiling!" _

_Lee-san shook her head in refusal before looking directly back at me. I was surprised when I noticed her once fury filled orbs was now replaced with yearning and as if she was pleading for me to do something. "But the reality is, that there's not one single in this person in this world who doesn't have somebody, whomever he or she may be that needs them that __loves__ them. Because some people are just lucky that way, if you just-"_

"_Meiling!"_

That time as well.

"_I really want to slap your arrogant pretty face of yours."_

_ "Then why don't you?" I challenged._

_ "You think I wont? You're such a spoiled little princess who thinks she can get anything she wants." She hissed in anger._

_ "You think I'm spoiled?" I shot back incredulously, how dare she say that when she doesn't know what I've been through, what my life has been like._

_ "Yes!" She scorned._

_ I scoffed again. "Then may I ask why? What proof do you have that makes me a spoiled little princess?"_

_ Before she could yell anything back Daidouji-san patted her shoulder. "Let's not assume things about people now okay Meiling?" _

_ "But-" She tried to argue._

_ "Okay?" Hiirigizawa-san emphasized._

_ "Fine."_

And also that time.

"_She knew she had to get you an earring?" Hiirigizawa-san tried to clarify._

_ "Not an earring specifically." I corrected. "She said she just knew that she had to get me something made with amber. I suppose its cause I was one of the two kids who inherited my father's amber eyes. My mother really loved the colour of amber, I think she said it was one of the first reasons that she began to like my father."_

_ "Wow." Lee-san said. "Your parents really loved you I bet." She looked distance for some reason and her voice seemed slightly bitter. Maybe she had problems with her parents?_

_ "Yeah they did."_

"_Put that gun down Mei."_

"_No! I don't care what you say Syao, you can't be sure that she won't pull that trigger. Even if you trust her that much, I'm sorry to say, that I don't." Meiling seethed, "I want to, I really do, but I can't handle it."_

"_Meiling." Li looked at her with slight sadness._

"_No! I can't handle it. I wouldn't be able to handle it. Syao." Her hand began to tremble, tears began to flow from her eyes that showed sheer determination. "If there was any chance that I wouldn't be able to see any of you guys anymore I wouldn't be able to handle it. You guys are like brother and sisters to me. If I never got to fight with you guys anymore or steal your food, or whine to you and get you guys to help me out with homework. And, and if never get to see any of your smiles again I wouldn't be able to live with it."_

_I looked at Li. His smiles?_

"_Meiling." Tomoyo was tearing up as well. Eriol was looking at her with same warmth everyone else was._

"_I don't want that! Syao. You might be a bit of an idiot, and even if this is something you want to do, I'll have to say no thanks to that option, because I don't want to lose anyone anymore even, if it was their fate, destiny, as if I would care about any of that! If any of those things were true I would destroy that fate with my own hands!" She bit her lip spitefully. "Even if that person wished for that outcome, I won't accept it ever." _

"_And there's only one of you guys in the whole world. Anyway, since it's already determined that I'm losing one of the people I cherish already so I don't want to add another." Meiling glared at me determinedly. "Even if you are my friend Yukari I'll never forgive you if you harm any of us."_

It was all there, the bumps in their story, and I never tried anything to reveal it. _'Which means,' _Tear slowly began to roll down my cheeks, _'everything they did for me, every risk they took for me, every action they did, it was all, a lie? '_If it wasn't for Touya, they wouldn't have done _any _of the things they did. "So everything, was just part of the plan." I murmured but Meiling caught it.

"If you must say it like that, I can not really deny it. Because it is a fact that the reason we tried so hard in the beginning was because of this plan. But." She started more strongly. "We really do love you, we're so glad that we became friends not matter how it started." She placed a hand above her chest.

I heard her words but they held no meaning to me. "You." I breathed. "Lied to me. The one thing I thought I said to never do."

She flinched in guilt but slowly began to speak out. "I heard about it. That promise between you and Touya. That he would never betray to you, or lie to you. Is it wrong for me to say that because you thought he broke that promise that you became so sensitive with lies and betrayals?" She continued when I didn't answer. "But the thing is, Touya, hasn't not even once, broken that promise. If you think about it now, every word he said was in a very roundabout manner correct? He may have seemed as he was taunting you, but the reason he did such a thing was so that he could that promise with you, to this very day."

My tears continued to roll as I looked at her with contempt; my mind was fogging. "So?"

"What?" She took a visible step back.

"What does that change? My life is ruined, I've killed so many and I thought it could finally be over with and now you're telling me its all a lie? That everything I've done so far was because of a lie?" My voice felt strained. "Don't fucking mess with me!" I screamed. "Do you know why I lived the way I did for practically my whole life? Do you know how I lived it? It was all because of this plan my oh so darling older brother came up with!"

I took a deep breath. "I couldn't trust, I couldn't believe in a single word anyone said, and when I did, I gave everything. And the fact that you fools knew everything when I spilled out my heart to you, makes me feel like a bigger fool." I sighed. "So when you first met me, when I told you about my family, or when I admitted I was an assassin, you were all laughing in the inside weren't you? Thinking that this little sister is oblivious to what was really going on." I felt so foolish, so pathetic, for letting this happen to me.

"We weren't!" Tomoyo voiced out.

"Lies!" I hissed.

"But you hesitated, didn't you?" Syaoran spoke quietly for the first time since this all happened. "Isn't it because deep down, you didn't want to kill your brother?"

I froze and I gripped my gun I couldn't take this anymore. I had to leave. I turned around and began to march off the dance floor.

"Wait! Angel!" Syaoran yelled after me and I could hear his footsteps following after me.

I stopped as I turned around and glared. "Don't follow me. You fools were never really friends so don't start acting like it now." I stated firmly before walking off.

He ignored my words as he continued to follow me. "Wait!"

I stopped again and I hear him stop a second afterwards. I whispered softly. "If it wasn't for Meiling you would've kept on lying wouldn't you?"

"Yes but-"

"Then there's nothing left to say." I paused as looked at him. "I told you didn't I?" Fresh tears sprung again. "I hate lies."

"But I only kept on going because I was scared of losing you, I didn't want to lose you because I really did, fall in love with you. I really do, love you."

I shook my head. "Even if you say that now, how can you expect me to believe in single word you say?"

He lowered his head in shame before Meiling immediately came to his defense. "Let him defend himself, I was the one who started this mess to reveal everything not him."

I snorted as I turned to Meiling. "I'm glad you realize that Lee-san, but nevertheless, why should I?"

"Why are you like this all the time? It was because of this attitude that we had such a hard time in the beginning you know? And this is why any of this started in the first place!"

I scoffed. "Tomoyo, you asked me before right? If I was it was scary for me to believe in you fools to trust in you fools." I looked at her sorrowfully. "It isn't, it never was."

"Then why?"

"You fools don't get it!" I screamed suddenly. "Trusting isn't scary, believing in someone isn't scary. It's the _possibility_." _Possibility_ I always hated that word.

"Possibility?"

"With every bond you make based on trust there is the possibility of betrayal."

"But-"

"It may be ten percent thirty percent or even one percent, but that possibility still exists and that possibility-" Tears began to stream from my eyes as I whispered threw gritted teeth. "-is terrifying. But, betrayal isn't scary just because of that. With every betrayal there also something that lost. Every time I was betrayed I lost something. First was my family, my life, second was Akemi."

"If you're afraid of being alone then-"

"You fools really don't get it do you? I've told you before didn't I? Being alone does not frighten me, if you had nothing in the first place why be afraid of solitude? But, if you have something you treasure that you believe is precious and then lose it, _then _being alone would be painful. _Losing _things that you treasure is horrifying. To gain something and lose it all, when you think about how betrayal will give you that." I paused. "Thinking about how it may happen is horrifying, painful. So in order to never lose anything else why gain anything at all."

Irreparable sadness overwhelmed my heart as I asked with the most pitiful voice I've ever used. "So why? Why did you do this to me? Why did you make me believe and experience all this again? My brother was right, I was so much happier when I thought all I had to do was kill him."

"But now you know you didn't lose everything!" Meiling gasped out.

I glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"Your brother's still here isn't he? Everyday he survived for you, because he loved you more than anything!" My eyes widened slightly. "He never betrayed you did he? He kept his promise didn't he? He never lied to you, he always protected you he wanted you to be happy. You know, even though we've been together for five years the only reason I'm still his girlfriend was because he knew he was going to be killed by you. Isn't that enough for you to see, to know, that you're not alone?"

"Even if he did, so what?" I said bitterly.

"What? How much of a bitch can you be?"

"Even if he did it all for me, why did he make me think that he hated me? Why make me want to kill him? Even if that traumatized me, if he was with me I would've been fine. I wasn't that weak."

"Think about how your brother must of felt when he stabbed his own father! Can't you sympathies with him? He was just taking the choice he thought as an eighteen year old that was best for only you! Can you imagined what he felt when you repeatedly said you hate him for the past thirteen years?"

"That's why I'm saying he was stupid."

"Oh my God! Can't you show any compassion? He's your God damned brother! I know you were hurt too but-"

"No you don't!" I yelled back at her. "I know he's my brother, that's why it hurt. That's why these thirteen years were so painful, that's why I was suffering so much, because it was my brother. Stop saying what I should feel, whether or not I should sympathies. What you may have forgotten though is was that he's my brother he has been since the day I was born. It hurt so much because it was my brother." I repeated. "And I loved him so much." I paused as I bit my lip. "Betrayal by someone you loved is so much more painful than some stranger. Even if he didn't betray me, isn't it just the same if I thought he did?" I looked at my brother. "Do you know how lonely I felt when I noticed you left me too?"

"I-" He began. "I thought that was what was best for you, I really did, I won't use excuses like how I was a kid. I couldn't stop the rolling rock that was already in motion when I realized it was a mistake to push it in the first place. But, if there is one thing that I wanted you to know is that I never stopped loving you and that although I gave you pain, I was in pain as well. Because I could never forget the guilt of hurting my little sister." He gave me sorrowful eyes.

For a moment I backed down but I stood my ground. "Even if that is true, it still, hurt." _'So much that I thought I'd be better off dead.' _I turned away, overwhelmed by it all. Today was the day everything was suppose to end, but instead it was the introduction to a sequel.

"Wait Angel-"

My eyes narrowed as I quickly pointed a gun to his head. "Don't come after me, this isn't the same as last time Syaoran, I will shoot you if I feel like I have to. Don't forget that just like the other three fools, you too, have betrayed me." I stopped. "No, more like you were just acting your part, in this grand stage that I have always been on and was the only one who didn't what the script was. So, now you don't have to chase me anymore, you don't have to bother yourself with me anymore." I released a sorrowful smile. "None of you have to pretend that you love me anymore." I began to walk away slowly.

He remained at his spot as he shouted after me. "I'm not giving in, I never will, but I understand that I need to give you some space but Angel at least answer me one thing." I stopped in my tracks as I turned my head slightly peaking through the strands of my hair. "Angel I am always wishing for your happiness that's why." He paused before yelling. "Are you the least bit happy, to know that your brother still loves you and that you didn't have to kill him?"

I glanced down, happy? To know, that his betrayal wasn't real? To know, that he sacrificed everything for me? To know, that this sadness within my heart will never go away?

"_Why be normal? Where's the fun in that?"_

"_Are you sure you want this Angel? He's your brother after all? Are sure you want him dead?"_

I smirked. "Who knows? Why would I be anyway? He practically destroyed the chances of a life I could have had even if it was going to be slightly different from what I would have wanted. I could have been, normal, even if I had lost my family I hadn't lost my brother, and for me that would have been enough. I could have spared my hands of being tainted with blood." I paused as I began to walk towards the exit once again then, I all of a sudden a completely irrelevant memory, popped into my mind. "You fools knew didn't you?"

"What?"

I turned my face slightly just enough to make eye contact. "That I was an assassin."

I saw them turn their heads away shamelessly as they muttered. "Yeah."

I scoffed humorously as if there was something funny to laugh about right now. "Then I suppose that means I still owe you a secret?"

"Eh?" They let out in surprise.

I sighed loudly. "Even though it's not really a secret, but I suppose it should count since I never really voiced it out once." I paused before giving a sad smile. "After all, some things have to be said out loud to know it's true."

"Angel?" Syaoran said quietly with a questioning tone.

I faced forward once again as I began to walk away slowly. "Even though it doesn't matter anymore I wanted to tell you that I really did, love you fools."

* * *

**And the truth comes out! I know many people thought that the fools reaction to certain things were unrealistic and I said there is a reason and here it is!**  
**Now I'm going to back to studying while you think about what may/may not happen next =3 **  
***Please comment/review!**  
**-XoXo**  
**YuukiRi**


	33. Confession

**Short, quick and maybe lacks suspense, but a necessary chapter C:  
****Hope you guys enjoy it! It took me a while to decide which way this fight should go...****  
**

**Confession**

Pathetic.

The only word I can use to describe the situation I'm in right now. Lied to by who I believed were my friends, _lied _to by my brother who ruined my life in order to make me _happy._ I snorted into my sheets as I pulled myself up to lean against the wall. I raked my disheveled hair and glared into the pitch-black darkness of my room. I don't know why I even believe what they say, for all I know this is another elaborate trap to kill me. _'No.' _I closed my eyes and remembered the intense stare they all gave me. _'Those eyes, were not the eyes of a liar.'_

Which makes the situation worse for me; because if what they say is true . . . what exactly have I been living for? My brother never betrayed me, he never lied to me, and he kept his promise all these years. He did it all so he could protect my sanity I suppose from seeing my family killed before my eyes. If he did it to protect me, I have wronged him all this time.

My eyes snapped open as my body rose up slightly. "No, if he wasn't so stupid, I, we could have had a happier life. Instead he decides on this warped plan." I frowned in the darkness. Why couldn't he just tell me the truth? I would have rather have him do that then doing this stupid elaborate plan. I did love him as well. I sighed as I relaxed my muscles again and spoke to myself. "So, Meiling's his girlfriend huh? No wonder she always seemed hostile to me when we first met, and why she tried so hard to change my mind about revenge." She even took my gun today as a last minute attempt to stop me. I bet she was mad when she found out I could get it from the Dealer.

I remembered her face when she told me to stop. She looked so sad. I frowned, _'of course she was sad; you were about to kill the man whom she proclaimed her love to. If someone was about to kill Syaoran I would've-'_ My thoughts stopped as I looked away sadly. _'Well what I think about him doesn't really matter, after all it was all an act to them.'_ They were pieces in Touya's game, in order to help me kill him. They never meant the words they said.

_The ebony haired one reached out her hand. "Heya! I don't know if you recognize us, but we're actually in most of your classes. My name is Lee Meiling I'm a friend of this idiot here." She grabbed Li's ear and pointed at him. "It's nice to meet ya Yukari!" _

_I grunted, ignoring her hand. __'This is what I meant by misunderstandings. And why are they acting so friendly now?' _

_The two girls looked at each other, I couldn't tell if they were discouraged or annoyed. However the other dark haired girl quickly shook off that emotion and smiled. "My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and this guy here." She pointed at the boy next to her. "Is my boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol." _

_The boy smiled lightly at me, his eyes were twinkling wisely like those know-it-all people do. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yukari."_

They were hypocritical from the very beginning, they already knew who I was how could it be 'nice' to meet me?

"_Why don't you talk with less of a sharp tongue? People misunderstand you because you always talk so sharply at them even though you're actually doing favours for them most of the time. I bet if you lowered it a bit people would like you more." Hiiragizawa-san stated._

"_That's no good Eriol." Daidouji-san scolded._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because then Yukari wouldn't be Yukari anymore." Li pouted. What is he? A kid? "If other people can't understand her, they're not trying hard enough. Plus we can understand her so it's fine, right Yukari?"_

All those sweet words wear and honey coated _lies_.

"_How about your hobbies?" Daidouji-san suggested._

_ "None."_

"_Favourite music? Band?" She prompted._

"_Don't know any."_

"_Books you like?" Lee-san gritted out._

"_As if I have the time."_

"_Favourite animal? Food? Actor? Movie?" She continued._

"_Don't have one, all food tastes the same to me, I don't even watch movies how would I know about either?" I replied promptly. I raised my brow when I realized Lee-san's strong intent to hit something, namely me. "Calm down."_

They didn't care, they didn't give a damn about what I liked or how I was. They only needed to act friendly with me, that was all.

"_Wait!" I looked towards Lee-san, no __Meiling._

"_What is it Mei?" Tomoyo asked quizzically._

"_There's someone who we should watch out for remember?" Meiling glanced at us. Us? Since when did I refer myself to be the same group as them?_

_The other three paused, seemingly confused at what she was talking about. I tilted my head._

_Meiling sighed. "No matter how many lucky shots you get in there's no way that you'll stand a chance against an assassin Yuu."_

_I gulped._

"_Oh right!" They exclaimed._

_ "Yeah I just remembered Ka-" Meiling froze, the other three they warning glances at her, my eye narrowed, there it was again. The unknown 'subject' they don't want to touch, around me at least, but Meiling would always seem to be the one to slip up. I wonder why?_

_Lee-san spluttered for a bit before correcting herself. She cleared her throat. "I just remembered Kano__, __telling me about that there's an assassin around the city, the guy is pretty infamous."_

_This time it was my time to freeze, please, please doesn't let it be-. I swallowed. "What's the guy's name?"_

They knew who I was already, how dare they play me for a fool?

"_You can't." Meiling immediately rejected my proclamation._

_ "You can't tell me what I can do or can't do."_

"_Meiling's right Angel, you can't and you shouldn't" Li added in._

"_Why?" It was a simple short question, yet it weighed heavier than it sounded._

"_You shouldn't try to forget, no matter how harsh they are, they are you memories, memories of how you lived your life. Those memories made us to be who we are, you lived the best you could till this day. No matter what type of memories you have that was the type of life you led. They are the reason you are who you are to day. So don't reject them, Angel."_

They were all lies.

_ "This is the best way to apologize to someone." Eriol stated._

_ "You mean bribery?" I asked with an indifferent tone._

_ Eriol cheeks blushed a shade of red. "Think of it as an offering."_

_ "So a bribery." I repeated._

_ "God Eriol, you're supposed to be the smart one! Can't you think of a better answer?" Meiling rolled her eyes._

_ I glanced up at Li and he was grinning, again. "Try it Angel. Whenever me, Meiling, Tomoyo or Eriol want to apologize to one another, we usually just give each other chocolate. But I really wanted you to forgive us, so I one upped the level." His grin widened, if it was possible, but of course with Li, I bet he could make anything possible._

_ "Why chocolate?" I mumbled._

_ He gave me blank face. "Huh? Oh, well because chocolate is a sign of love and affection isn't it? And the darker the chocolate, the deeper your feelings right?" He smiled, but it wasn't his usual goofy smile, it was as if he became mature in a single smile. And for some reason, I froze._

Lies.

_"That's true, what you said is the complete truth Angel." Li broke the silence. "No matter how much we wish for something, nothing can truly be done, until we do it ourselves. But no matter what you say, it is already decided that we wouldn't leave your side Angel"_

_ I laughed again. "And who decided that?"_

_ "Well, I can't speak for them, but I can speak for myself. And I, myself have chosen to never leave you, Angel."_

_ The others opened their mouths to disagree but remained silent._

_ I glared at him. "Are you insane? Why would you want to stay by the side of a murderer whom you practically __nothing__ about?"_

_ "No, I know many things about you, Angel." He shook his head smiling._

_ I backed away again as my frown deepened. _

_ He took a step forward. "The Angel I know likes her tea to be lukewarm rather than freshly brewed."_

_ I took a step back. "No I don't" I lied._

_ He chuckled. "Yes you do, I remember that you told the waiter once to make the tea but not to give it to you till fifteen minutes later."_

_ I scowled._

_ "And, I also know that you hate sharpening pencils, you said it was a waste of you're time, so you refuse to use nothing but pens."_

_ I raised a brow. "Pens? Why wouldn't I just use a mechanical pencil? I don't have to sharpen those either."_

_ This time, Meiling answered. "Because you write so hard to the point that the leads would break. When I leant you a pencil, I noticed that."_

_ My brows furrowed._

_ "I also know that Angel despises white chocolate and adores dark chocolate." Li smiled._

_ "You hate buttoning things because they take too long." Tomoyo added in quietly._

Lies.

"_Thank you for forgiving me." I blurted out._

_Tomoyo smiled. "We told you from the very beginning, that we would accept you no matter what didn't we?"_

Tears began to seep through my closed eyes, no matter how hard I tried to keep it from falling. They never cared about me, they only got close to me for Touya. It was never about wanting to be friends. But did they really have to tell me they love me? Why did Syaoran make the effort to get me to date him? Did he want to give me some karma backlash for going after Touya without understanding anything?

"_Angel, I never wanted you to feel that way, really. I just wanted us to get along; we just wanted to be friends. But Angel we told you that didn't we? So many times we tried to express our feelings, and the reason we didn't give up, because every time we left you alone, you looked so lonely." He brought his finger up against my cheek, and wiped the tears off my cheek. I watched him, stunned, I have never seen him like this, a Li who was serious and being truly and completely honest._

Lies, you didn't care if I was lonely.

"_Ang-el?" He separated the word._

_ "Yup, because when you look at her that's what you think of first right?" Syao smiled._

_ "Do you love her?" _

_ What's with this kid? Is he doing an interrogation or something? I thought furiously as we walked._

_ "Yup, more than she can imagine." _

He's such a liar.

_Syaoran chuckled. "Well it's only for a bit, let him enjoy it."_

"_You're too relaxed about this." I scolded. "What if we lose sight of him?"_

_Syaoran continued to chuckle. "Hey, Angel don't you think we look like a couple of worried parents like this?"_

"_Don't say such stupid things." I muttered my face reddening. _

_He grinned at me. "You know, I really love you Angel."_

Liar.

_"Angel?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "You know I love you, I really do."_

_ I laughed. "What's this all of a sudden?"_

_ "I felt like I needed to say it."_

_ "Are you trying to change the topic from before? You're the one who brought it up!" I laughed again._

_ "No," He answered seriously. "I just simply want you to know that you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

_ I smiled. "I see."_

_ I could tell he was smiling on the other end. "Really?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "I love you Angel." He breathed out again, with the warmest voice that has ever reached my ears._

The hot tears blurred my vision as I whispered out pathetically. "How could you whisper such sweet lies to me? How could you betray me like this? Why? Syaoran."

Even when the 'coincidently' saved me, they were simply following me, because it was their job. I rethink the night before the dance, how they all seemed so hesitant about the plan, yet I didn't put much thought into it; especially Syaoran as if he felt guilty when he called that night.

"_You know I love you, I really do."_

As if he wanted to ensure that even if I realized everything, he wanted me to know nothing was a lie. I froze at my own thoughts, why was I defending him? Finding an excuse for _him?_ I shook my head, ashamed at myself. I have to face reality that the bond that I thought existed between us was never really there.

Anger finally prevailed through my despair as I once again glared into the darkness. _'I'll never forgive them.'_ My eyes saddened. _'But I also cant bring myself to kill them. So all I can really do, is leave, with all the pain that I feel, and continue on.'_ I saw the gun I tossed on the floor days ago, I eyed it with narrow eyes I picked it up carelessly. As if I was in a daze I placed the barrel against my head. _'I don't want to deal with this life I was dealt with anymore. I can't feel the will to live on. I don't have anything left any way so is there really a point to continue existing in a world where I have nothing? In a world that doesn't have single person who cares whether I live or die.' _I continued to stare vacantly at the wall. _'I'm so tired of it all.'_ I pressed the trigger, but nothing happened. I frowned as I slowly came out of my stupor and opened the barrel. _'A blank I fired a blank?" _"Ha!" I yelled out in a crazed voice. _'I can't even kill myself properly. Pathetic.'_ I tossed the gun to the side and lay back down onto my bed.

I can't kill myself and I can't kill my brother; I have no desire, or the strength to attempt it. Such a pathetic existence I am, truly pathetic.

The brother I once thought to be the one who took everything away from me is actually the one who gave his everything to me. The friends, who I thought would never betray me, betrayed me. What should I do about a situation such as this? I snorted, there was nothing really to do is there? I closed my eyes again.

"_I-" He began. "I thought that was what was best for you, I really did, and I won't use excuses like how I was a kid. I couldn't stop the rolling rock that was already in motion when I realized it was a mistake to push it in the first place. But, if there is one thing that I wanted you to know is that I never stopped loving you and that although I gave you pain, I was in pain as well. Because I could never forget the guilt of hurting my little sister." He gave me sorrowful eyes._

He . . . felt guilty all this time. I pushed that guilt onto him. "Well it was his fault for making such an idiotic decision in the first place." I raised my fist and waved it angrily. My fist soon relaxed, as my expression grew gentler. "Really, he does have such a sister complex, what kind of person would sacrifice his whole life living to be killed, really how foolish." Now all that came out of this guilt and despair. Despair from losing all those years to a revenge that was never really needed; guilt for hating my brother for something he never did. Yet I can't lose my grip on the feeling of hatred for him, for being unable to trust me. And that he would be so foolhardy as to kill himself for me, make me kill him for me. I can't forgive him, for ruining both our futures for my sake.

I sighed as I tossed an arm to rest on my forehead. How can one throw his whole life away, for one single person? I . . . could never do that. _'Which is why you should forgive him.' _I jumped up from the unconscious thought that crept into my mind. Forgive _him_? Not likely. _'But the only reason you hated him, was because you thought he killed your family. But, he didn't. So there's no reason to continue on the cycle of hate.'_ Not exactly, I hated how he lied to me, and broke his promises with me. _'But he didn't do that either.'_ I frowned at myself. _'Isn't it time to end this cycle of hate? Because really you still think him as you brother.'_

I sat up for the umpteenth time and stalked towards my fridge and opened it. It was empty, "I have to buy some food." I changed quickly and grabbed my coat and opened the door intending to drive to the nearest supermarket as the small voice etched into my mind once more and whispered accusingly. _'Going to ignore me are you?'_

oOo

The moment I walked into the supermarket, warmth spread through my whole body. The heels of my shoes clicked rhythmically as I grabbed a basket. I took a flyer to see what was on sale. I was never a picky eater so I'll just buy whatever is cheap. That is the best way to save money. I tossed every random item I decided to buy and quickly passed through each aisle. Even if it was warm in here I didn't want to stay for too long. I froze as I turned into the next aisle. There they were, the people I didn't want to see the most. Eriol and Tomoyo were holding hands as usual; Touya had his arm around Meiling's shoulder, which seemed really weird to see. And finally there was Syaoran, who had his hands in his pockets and the usual bright smile on his face. A pang of pain webbed through my body as I watched them argue over which type candy to buy.

"Chocolate at least is known to be a antioxidant." Eriol tried to push his argument through.

"What the hell is and antioxidant?" Meiling asked incredulously.

"Antioxidants help you get rid of those nasty little molecules running amok in your body which cause aging and diseases." Eriol listed triumphantly. "Plus, dark chocolate has been noted to have a part in helping you have a lowered risk of heart attacks, stroke, cardiovascular disease, cancer, high blood pressure, cholesterol problems, arthritis, asthma and Alzheimer's."

"Yeah right." Meiling snorted. "If that was true, why would mother's complain if you eat too much chocolate?"

"Well that's because you have to get the good stuff where there's a high cocoa percentage in the chocolate." Eriol explained.

"Look, Eriol, we don't buy candy to make us healthy, it's called junk food. We need stuff that taste great." Meiling argued.

"Dark chocolate does taste great though." Eriol retorted slightly disheartened.

"Why don't we just buy both?" Touya suggested.

"Oh, there was that option." Meiling said in realization. They all laughed at the slightly notable stupidity in her comment.

My eyes narrowed at the scene, for _days_ I sat in my room as if I was in depression, yet here they are, having the greatest time of their lives. Laughing as if nothing was wrong, as if they didn't care that the betrayed my trust. I snorted; I should've known from the start, they weren't going to even try to apologize. Why did I even defend any of them for a minute? Jealousy rose through my blood, _'why did I even want to forgive them for a single second?'_ I looked at them again with a passive look on my face, trying to hide any petty feelings for them as the finally turned around. And when they did they all froze as if they had seen the devil. I would have laughed to myself at that moment if I weren't busy being shocked from Touya's facial expression.

The entire colour drained from his face, and an immeasurable amount of guilt filled his eyes. His previous bright laugh turned into a sad, regretful frown as his forehead wrinkled with unsaid stress. Then as if it finally clicked in, I realized it. Through all that laughter he felt guilty for giving me such a pained life. That even though he may have been happy with them, the moment he thought about me, guilt would wash through him. I made him feel that way. I felt as I made a wretched shameful expression but my facial expression remained passive. I raised a brow in reflex as I watched Syaoran whisper out questioningly. "An-gel?"

I closed my eyes, as hurt ebbed throughout me once again as I heard his voice. Did Touya feel like this too when he saw me? I glanced at him again and I saw that horrible remorseful expression that said everything that I wanted to hear all these years. I _made _him make that face. I let out a sigh as I spoke first. "What's wrong? It's as if you saw a ghost." I couldn't help sounding sarcastic in front of them; it was my pride getting in my way once again.

"Yukari," Eriol began evenly. "Shopping?" He forced out not knowing what else to say.

"Of course, we are after all in a supermarket." I smiled coldly. I saw Touya's frown deepen.

"How are you?" Tomoyo hiccupped.

"Well, my whole life was just turned upside down and inside out for the millionth time if that's what you were asking." I stated impassively. "Daidouji-san" The seemed shocked as I reverted back to what I used to call them and I could only smirk inwardly thinking _'serves them right.'_ I snuck a glance at Touya again, and his face was still frowning surreptitiously. I sighed again as I turned to him. "What's wrong? I'm not going to shoot you in the middle of the supermarket if that's what you're worried about."

They all froze and Meiling made slightly protective stance by stepping in front of him. I snorted they really didn't get it. Don't they realize I have no real reason to kill him anymore? My purpose for that is gone. My thought was reinforced when Meiling snarled. "I can't believe you're so petty."

"Meiling." Tomoyo hushed quickly.

"The fact that you believe I'm petty, doesn't that make you petty too?" I narrowed my eyes as I turned towards Touya again. "It's not like I would shoot you if we were alone anyways. I have no reason to kill you anymore."

Genuine surprise filtered through his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Meiling questioned suspiciously.

I looked at her with a contemplating face. "You really don't understand anything do you?" She flinched at my words and took a step back as I walked towards them. "The purpose of my revenge was because he killed my family, but he didn't, so the reason for killing him is gone." They all hesitantly stepped to the side as I walked straight through the middle to the opposite end of the aisle and turned back to face them. "And I'm not so petty to make him take all the blame of how my life turned out. I do realize if I had more faith in him, things may have turned out differently, but it's too late for that isn't it?"

"You're not going to kill me anymore?" He asked slowly surprised.

"You sound as if you want me to kill you."

"I just want you to be happy." He murmured.

"So even if I kill everyone in the world, you'll be fine with it as long as I'm happy? What a great role model." I snorted.

He gulped down my words as he worded out. "You forgive me? Truly?"

I scoffed at this. "Even though because of your stupid judgment of what was best for me, is the reason that I lived the way I did for so long; the reason why I killed people so long. You didn't break your promise" I sighed looking forward. "You diligently, kept you promise, you never lied to me, you may have hurt me because of that but I know that you didn't betray me, not even for a second."

"But-"

"But please get me wrong. I haven't forgiven you. I'm simply ready to move on and allow myself to give you another chance to have another place in my life. Because I finally realized it, no, more like I'm finally willing to admit what I always knew." I gave a small smile. "That the only reason that I wanted to kill you was so that I didn't realize I still loved you." I began to turn out of the aisle as I looked back to face them. "Hilarious isn't it? Or should I say ironic?"

"You don't hate me?" He asked hesitantly.

I huffed turning away. "You really don't listen well do you? Don't make assumptions, all I said was willing to move forward. Whether I forgive you or not is a different story." I took a single step towards the door. "But, I'm glad." I paused as I turned my head slightly and gave light smile, teasing almost. "I'm glad I didn't shoot, I'm glad I didn't end up killing you." A single tear streamed from my eye. "I'm so glad you're alive, oni-chan."

* * *

**Like I said, short and quick, and I know some of you will disapprove of how this is going or just the fact that its moving along way too fast, but honestly I think the progress is going fine, cause I can understand that there sometimes a single moment where you can look at someone's face and forget every single bit of hatred you ever felt for them, because it's only human nature to reach for warmth rather than emptiness.  
*Please review  
Thanks for reading! (As always ;P)  
-XoXo  
Yuukiri  
**


	34. Happiness

**Hey I know I haven't updated for a long time =.= please forgive me I'll try to update the next one asap!**

**Happiness**

I waited at a small café that I never got the chance to visit in hopes that _they_ wouldn't be able to find me here. I sipped my latte as I tapped my cell, waiting for Takashi to arrive. I slid my finger along the rim of the cup as I remembered the conversation I had with him.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hey, Takashi, it's me."_

_ "Madi! Did you miss me already?" I heard his laughter echo through the phone._

_ I smiled in remembrance at the smile he must have on. "Yeah."_

_ He suddenly stopped. "Madi?" He said cautiously. "Are you okay?"_

_"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked curious why he suspected something._

_ "Well. The Madi I know would never admit she missed someone so easily." He joked lightly._

_ I smirked at the thought. "I suppose."_

_ His tone once again began to overshadow with worry. "What happened?"_

_ I raked my fingers through my hair as I said with a slightly strained voice. "Can we meet up sometime? Soon? Like I know you must have plans-"_

_ "I'll come whenever you need me Madi? Isn't that obvious without me telling you?"_

_ I smiled softly._

_ "Where do you want me to meet you?"_

"Madeleine!" I looked up to see him rush over to me. "I came as fast as I could."

I nodded. "Thanks."

He pulled out a chair and sat down. "So, what happened?"

I smiled. "I just wanted to talk."

"Talk? Really Madi? I know you love me and all but there's no way you would call me in the middle of the night just to _talk_." He smiled in slight sarcasm.

I chuckled. "That's true, only Akemi would do that."

"Yeah, she would just randomly call at one in the morning asking what I thought would be a good attraction for you to see."

I raised a brow. "She did that?"

"Yeah it really surprised me, the first time she called." He smiled in remembrance after he ordered a drink. "So, Madi what's bothering you." He crossed his legs.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you? My personal psychiatrist?"

"If you want me to be." He answered sophisticatedly.

"Takashi, if I wanted a shrink I wouldn't call on you, for all I know you could have increased my mental damage." I took another sip from cup.

"True." He laughed. "But seriously Madi, what's wrong?"

My lip drew a thin line. "I just wanted to see a friend." I murmured. "How's that girl?"

He blushed the second I mentioned her. "Well, she's good I guess."

"You guess?"

"Like, I don't really know what to say Madi." He scratched the back of his head. "Lately she's been acting; different." He ended.

"Different?"

He began to fidget which made me scrunch my brows in irritation. "Come on Takashi, spit it out."

He glanced to the side as if he was unsure whether he should tell me or not. "I . . . saw something, something I guess I shouldn't really tell."

I wrinkled my nose as his voice trailed off. "Please Takashi, who am I going to tell? It's obviously bothering you so you should tell someone soon." I frowned at my own words, _I'm _debating whether I should tell my situation to Takashi, I have no right to ask.

He smiled. "That's true, if I can't trust you I cant believe in anyone can I?"

My cheeks tinted with a shade of red as I muttered. "Stop being cheesy and tell me."

He cleared his throat before he beckoned me to lean closer. "Well, ah, I saw her kinda, unconscious on my way home."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" I asked puzzled, did she decide to take a nap or something?

"Well," He cleared his throat again. "She basically fainted."

"In the middle of the street?" I asked. "Why?"

"I was wondering that too so I walked closer to ask her if she was okay and I noticed she was _bleeding._" He bit his lip. "Really bad."

"Wow, she does get into accidents a lot." I commented simply, but something inside me stirred, something was wrong.

"Another thing is." He paused. "She had a _gun_."

I froze slightly. "Why?" I asked the most obvious question.

"She told me, when she woke up after I brought her too the hospital that it was none of my business." He swallowed. "And then after that she became kinda harsh on me, kinda like how you were in high school. So we're not really on speaking terms."

I took another sip. "I see." I pursed my lips. "And? What do you plan to do?" If my guess was correct, that girl was the same as me. Gee, Takashi sure knows how to pick them.

"I don't know."

"Well, my suggestion should be as a friend is that you should stay away from her." I laughed inwardly to myself. _'Meaning that you should stay away from me too_.'

"No." He said with a definitive tone. "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" I asked incredulously. That was really the only logical option. I knew that Takashi was never the academic type, but there is a limit to such foolishness. "She has a gun, she can kill you."

"Technically anyone can kill me even if they didn't have a gun." He joked casually.

I smacked him harshly but lightly on his fidgeting hand. "This isn't funny Takashi. Even though anybody can kill you, it doesn't mean they will. You know that girl's secret now, she may come after you to keep you silent. There a lot of dangerous people in this world Takashi, a lot more dangerous than you think." _'Like me' _I added mentally.

"Sure that may be a possibility, but that is not necessarily the _truth_." He concluded.

"You just said she had a gun." I frowned, "or did I mishear you?"

He swallowed, as he looks at his cup with strong unwavering gaze. "The fact that she had a gun and the fact that she told me to stay away from her and he fact that _she _herself was covered in blood is all reality. But even so, I don't know the complete story."

"What do you mean Takashi? You're being foolish right now. What other reason could she have a gun for? To _kill_ people. That is the truth."

He smiled at me calmly unlike my worried state. "But Madi, the reality and the truth are two different things. Reality is what is, but the truth, is what I make it to be."

I looked at him with a confused expression. "Takashi, all you're spouting is pretty words."

His grin widened. "I'm not though, because if I didn't think this way, I would've never gotten to be friends with you." He looked into the distance. "Rude. Cold. Spoiled. Slut. Insane." He paused as he glanced towards me and smiled softly at my confused expression. "Madi, people called described you as that in high school. That was _reality_. But the Madi I know, sweet, caring, smart, gentle, honest, that is _my_ truth. Even if everyone else thought differently that was the truth that I made you to be." His lips stretched to the ends of his face.

I sat silently in small awe before silently mention. "That's foolish Takashi, you don't know everything about me. Your truth of me can change at anytime."

"Yes, but I'll never make my truth be a reason to hate you. Because in the end, my truth is that Madi, is my friend. My insufferable, cute, stubborn friend."

I blushed heavily at his words. "Honestly, maybe that girl told you to stay away so that you wouldn't say such embarrassing words anymore." I covered my eyes in embarrassment.

He laughed.

My expression softened as I heard him laugh. His voice helped soothe my fears and acknowledge that I can't hide the truth forever. "Really Takashi, you haven't changed. Still going on with such a foolish train of thought."

He smiled. "But you love me because of that right?"

_'And that bluntness of yours.'_ I smirked. "Your truth wont change right?"

He raised a brow. "Yup."

"Then, do you want me to tell you? What that girl is probably involved in."

"You know?"

"I have a guess."

"A guess?"

"I think it's a pretty good guess, since I was in her situation like hers a few months ago." My voice trailed off.

"You?" He started leaving the air lingering with an unsaid question.

I looked his straight in the eye. "What I may tell you isn't the whole story, but it should give you a basic idea of what's going on. It may change your truth you have for me, but do you still wish to know?"

"Yeah, as long as you answer one question." He voiced out with a straight tone.

I raised a brow, since when did he give conditions. "What is it?"

"The reason why you didn't mention it before, can you tell me why?" He asked in a soft tone.

I looked down slightly in a soft tone but was loud enough for him to hear. "I didn't want either of you to hate me."

He surprised me when he smiled. "Then that's good enough for me, as long as that truth of yours remains the same, I could never hate you, Madi."

I smiled again. "Now, about this girl, she is most likely in the same business as me, but probably for different reasons."

"Business?" He repeated with a confused tone.

"Yes," I bit my lip trying to reinforce my determination. _'he . . . deserves to know, and if he leaves me because of it' _I held back a sad smile_ 'that'll be one of the better choice he made in his life.' _I made a rueful smile. "The nice way of calling it I suppose is assassination."

Unexpectedly his eyes didn't bulge like he was dying from the lack of air; instead a flash of confusion crossed his eyes and made a serious look. "Assassination."

"Yes, basically it is most likely she makes money out of killing people." I explained simply.

He drank that small piece of info that probably weighed heavier than anything else he ever knew. "So are you basically saying, that you kill people for a living?"

I raised a questioning brow. "You don't seem surprised."

He made an exasperated look. "Well of course I'm surprised but it's not like I'm going to yell in the middle of the shop."

"Sounds like something you would do." I reasoned. "You don't think I'm lying? I'm surprised you're not objecting to what I told you."

"No, I don't." He murmured softly. "Because I remember that I saw you once, back in high school."

"What?"

"It was during eleventh grade, you were still conscious but you were injured." He looked at me straight in the eye.

I froze for a moment, at lost at what to say before I finally forced out. "Why didn't you say something?" I trembled slightly.

"I had no right to ask."

"Takashi, has a sensible thought ever crossed that thick head of yours?" I hissed at him. "I could have killed you."

"But I'm still alive."

"I could have killed you." I repeated.

"But I'm still alive." He repeated with the same calm demeanor. "I'm still alive because you didn't kill me."

"Weren't you scared that I had a gun? It's not exactly normal."

"Hey I don't judge."

"In that situation I think you should've." I muttered.

"Hey." He said slightly offended. ''Why are complaining? If I ran away from you back then we wouldn't be sitting like this would we?"

"That's not the point."

"What's your point then?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I could've killed you Takashi. I would've killed you if I realized that you saw me."

"Maybe." He grinned. "But the fact that you're mentioning you would've killed me is that you would be sad if I was dead right?"

"Takashi!"

"Calm down Madi." He tried to soothe. "What matters that I'm alive and fine right?"

I sighed knowing that we weren't going anywhere in this conversation. "So?"

"So?" He repeated quizzically.

"You must have some questions, it's not everyday someone tells you that they're an assassin." I took a sip elegantly trying to calm my nerves.

"I kinda regretted it." He began slowly. "That I didn't approach you that day. Even though you were injured I couldn't even call out to you, to see if you were okay."

I felt surprised I was expecting to be bombarded with question. "You had no reason too."

He shook his head. "I was your friend, yet all I did was call the ambulance. I regretted that, I actually felt scared."

"Its normal to be scared Takashi. It was an abnormal situation for you something you wouldn't be used to seeing."'

"I felt scared of _you_." He said bitterly as if it was a crime.

I looked at his perplexed expression; he looked as if he was about to cry I sighed. "Takashi, if you weren't scared I'd be irritated, I'm known to be one of the best at what I do after all." I bit my lip. "Thank you Takashi."

He looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. "For what?"

I smiled faintly. "Even though you were scared, you still smiled at me everyday, without judgment, and stayed by my side." I paused. "That's why Takashi. Thank you for being here."

"You're not mad?" He asked.

I let out a short laugh. "Takashi, please, that's what I should be asking." My lips formed a small nostalgic smile. "To find out someone you knew killed people for money, I would have exploded by now. I would've left, yet you're still sitting here in front of me."

"Well, the fact that you told me, in public area, means that you're not forcing me to do anything." He placed his hand over mine as he thumbed my palm gently as if it was the most precious thing in the world. "You gave me a choice to walk away and know that you wouldn't harm me if I chose to do so" He smiled. "I really don't know anything, I can't really understand, but I don't tell lies. My truth for you will not change."

A sole tear rand down my check as I gave a childish smile. "You're such an idiot you know that? Takashi." I licked my lips. "Can't you even worry for a second about your own well being?"

"Maybe. But, I've always known that more than having morals, or well being, that a life without a friend like you Madi, would be so boring." He smiled again. "I really do, love you after all."

I elegantly used my finger to wipe another tear that was attempting to fall. "Fool."

"Plus you wouldn't hurt me."

"How confident." I retorted sarcastically.

"If I can be confident about anything it's this." He grinned then his facial expression went slightly solemn. "So you're saying she might be in the same business as well?"

I swallowed. "Yes, if she hasn't killed you yet she may not be that bad."

"Is that how it's always handled when there's a witness?"

"Usually, unless one is foolishly naïve." I reasoned.

"I see." He murmured. "So what should I do?"'

"What you should, is not something I should decide. What your next course of action can only be decided by yourself, not anyone else."

"Well, I want to still be friends with her, she not a bad person, I can feel it."

"Then . . . be yourself." I answered simply.

"What?"

"Be yourself." I repeated. I sighed at his confused expression. "This is not something I would usually say so don't make me repeat myself. Takashi, the only way for you to get her to accept you is to be yourself. Girls like me and her usually have trouble believing in others, so if you act like someone else and later on she realizes that . . . she wont like it. We don't like being lied to." I stated with a note of finality. "So just be yourself, that would be the most effective method. I mean if it wasn't effective, we wouldn't be friend would we?" I gave him a small smile.

I saw him we a touched look on his face. "I never heard you compliment me so much in one sentence Madi."

I groaned in annoyance. "I just don't want you to get yourself killed."

His smile simply widened. "Madi, do you think I can be friends with her again?"

"Is that all you want?" I rolled my eyes. "I thought you liked her."

"Yeah, but, I can't do anything if we don't even start as friends right?" He chuckled.

"Well I suppose if anyone can do it, it's you Takashi. You love her don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do." He shone another bright smile as he straightened his back. "Now that my problem is gone wanna tell me what's bothering you now?"

I froze slightly. "I told you it's nothing."

"Madi. If you don't tell me, who're you going to tell?"

I looked at him with a serious eye and the moment our eyes made contact I knew he wasn't going to let it go until I said something. "You know, how I said, that we don't like being lied to?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I got lied to, by people who I thought could understand me." I murmured. "But, it turns out, that their reason for getting close to me, was for a different reason."

"Was it that guy from last time? What's his name? Syaoran?"

I nodded. "And that's really it."

"That is not it Madi. That may be the whole story, but I know you're hurting more than you want to." He placed his arm around me. "I know you like them."

"At the beginning I thought it was strange that they tried so hard to be friends but in the end it was all a lie."

"Why would they lie about wanting to be friends?" He asked puzzled.

I gave a small smile. "You know I-" I paused before closing my eyes peacefully. "I wanted to kill my brother. I wanted him dead." I felt Takashi's surprise as his arm tensed slightly in surprise. "For what turned out to be a misunderstanding. Pathetic right?"

"Why did you want to . . ."

I smiled softly at Takashi's reluctance to say the word 'kill'. "Because I thought he betrayed, I believed he took everything away from me. But it was all a lie, something my brother came up with."

"He planned to make you hate him?" He asked confusedly.

I smiled again. "You can call it his own twisted form of love. Even though it took me years to realize this, but my brother treasures me more than himself."

"I don't really know what to say Madi." Takashi said at lost.

"It's a lot to swallow, honestly I was never planning to tell, but-"

"Things changed." Takashi cut off.

I nodded. "I suppose I couldn't handle it anymore, by myself. I needed to tell someone, and the only person I felt I could trust was you Takashi. Are you mad?"

"I can't be a happy about it, but I told you that my truth won't change." He smiled gently. "Besides I shouldn't have asked what was wrong if I didn't actually care."

I sighed, the tightness in my chest loosened.

"So what else happened, the fact that your brother didn't betray you is a good thing isn't it?"

I was relieved that he didn't ask why I thought my brother betrayed me. I loved how Takashi was never the type who needed all the details. "Those, people you met last time, they only tried to become friends with me because my brother told them too."

"Why?"

"My brother's grand plan was to get them to help me kill him. He thought that there was no way that'll I'll ever forgive him, so, he decided to let me kill him so I could live on in peace. Twisted right?" I scoffed.

"Does your brother have sister complex?" He asked blatantly.

I chuckled shortly. "I suppose."

Takashi cleared his throat as he tried to sum up my situation. "So basically you feel betrayed because the reason that they tried so hard to be friends with you is not because they want to but your brother asked them to."

"Yeah."

"And you think the feelings that Syaoran guy had for you are lies too?" he added softly.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird, how he kept saying he loved me since the moment we met, no ones that crazy."

"I wonder." Takashi murmured. When he saw my surprised expression he added. "Well, when I met him, he seemed to heads over tails in love with you."

I snorted.

"Well Madi, even if everything was a lie in the beginning, isn't it alright as long as everything is the truth _now_?"

I raised a brow.

"It's true that they had impure motives at the beginning, but its not as if they did it intending to hurt you. If they love you now, isn't it alright? Not everything in this world is built on pure motives Madi, sometimes our lives are built on lies, but as long as the outcome is the truth isn't it alright? Didn't I say that even if reality may be harsh from everyone's viewpoint, their truths on that reality is different."

"So you're telling me to just forgive them?" I asked slightly aggravated.

"I'm not telling you to do anything." He stated quietly. "Whether to forgive them or not, is your own choice. Isn't that what you said Madi? No one else can decide what you do next. Everyone's decisions would differ for the same situation which is why you have to decide." He smiled softly. "It's also what makes this world interesting."

I sat there silently, contemplating the truth in Takashi's words.

"But Madi, even if they did betray you, its not because they didn't love you right?"

"So as long as they did it out of love, it's okay if they hurt me? Is that what you're saying Takashi?"

"Then what do you want to? Are you going . . ." He paused. "Kill them?"

A swarm of emotions shot through me as I looked at him. I suddenly spoke with a voice I couldn't recognize. "If that's the only option."

"But its _not_." He cut off. "Madi, you can't expect every relationship to have no bumps. Certainly in this case the bump is rather big, however do you really want to eliminate one of the people who actually contributed to the little happiness you've gained? I'm not saying that you're pathetic or anything Madi, but, any happiness you've gained in this life is precious, isn't that what Akemi taught us?"

"What are you trying to say Takashi?" I felt my throat go dry.

"You don't actually hate them do you? Those people. No matter how much they hurt you, you want to believe, that you could be together again. Because you know just as well as I do that they love you too."

"Love me? How would you know that Takashi?" My hands were shaking with fury. "You weren't _there_ you don't know what happened."

"I don't, but whenever you talked to me, you always talk about them, the things they do, they things they say. Even and idiot could tell you guys were close. Besides I could tell that Tyler guy was after you the moment I met him." He winked.

I grinded my teeth and bit my lip, I _want_ to believe that but . . . "I just don't know what to do anymore." Tears began to fall. "Should I forgive? Should I forget? How am I supposed to react? I thought that I never wanted to be lied to or betrayed to again. That I would never forgive it, if it ever happened." I supported my head between my two wrists. "I lived my whole life hating my brother, hating _everything_ and after all these years they come and tell me that I was wrong? That my brother hadn't betrayed me, that its okay to believe. What am I supposed to do? Who can I trust? And how am I supposed to know who actually _cares_?"

Takashi patted me with his arm around my shoulders. "It's only something you can decide for yourself Madi. But Madi, rather than worrying what's the right or wrong choice, how about making the choice that makes you happy."

'_Makes me happy. . .?'_

"Madi, you know, anyone can differentiate what's right or wrong, but even if you chose what's right, and you receive justice for the pain you felt, would that really be the choice that makes you happy?"

I turned to face Takashi seriously. "What if I don't know which one would make me happy?"

He chuckled nervously before looking at me. "Well Madi what makes you happier isn't something that I or anyone else can determine is it?"

"No." I sighed frustrated as I drank down my last bit of cocoa and I noticed Takashi still staring at me. "What?" I asked coyly.

He gave a soft, comforting smile. "Hey Madi, have you ever thought about why someone like you is taking so long to decide?"

"Someone like me?" I asked slightly offended by his way of phrasing the question.

He chuckled again. "Well, Madi, you were always the first to decide when given a question you know? And I remember asking why you never take your time to think about it too."

I paused slightly as I tried to remember what he was going on about.

"_This one." I answered a minute after the question was given. The cafeteria was selling a multiple variety of desserts today since they had made a mistake in the order. However, since our school wished to keep their students healthy they only allowed us to choose one dessert per day._

_ Takashi stood beside, with his strawberry shortcake on his tray as he asked me randomly. "Don't you think you should take a little more time to choose? You're always too quick to make a decision Madi. You'll regret it if you end up not liking this one."_

_ "I never tried any of them before so it wouldn't matter which one I choose would it?" I asked brusquely._

_ "Well, you could always judge by appearance."_

_ "What a great thing to say Takashi." I rolled my eyes. "Besides once I think too long about something I end up thinking about to many unnecessary things and get frustrated in the end, so might as well avoid that frustration and just choose one."_

_ "Geez Madi."_

"Yeah," I answered softly.

"Which makes me wonder," he smiled. "Why you're taking to time to think about your decision this time when it makes you frustrated."

"Well first of all Takashi, this problem is much bigger than what I'm going to get for dessert." I said exasperated at his question.

"But, you hate that feeling don't you? You always used to say that. Plus there are clear choices of what you can do. Kill them or don't." He rubbed he back of his neck.

"Are you sure you should be telling me that Takashi?" I smirked. "You do realize killing people is a crime correct?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm going to tell, rather than betray my best friend I rather go against the entire police force." He gave me nervous look. "Besides, if I were to tell on you I would betray her as well." His voice trailed off.

"This is why people say you have flawed logic." I raked my hand through my hair slightly irritated.

He shrugged. "That's just how I am. Now back to the main topic. Even if you didn't want to kill them you could just avoid them the rest of your life, yet the fact that you're completely ignoring that decision means that you either want them in your life or out of this world."

"So what are you saying Takashi?" I sighed heavily. "So what if I hate taking time to make choices? So what if I hate being frustrated?"

"So," He began. "The fact that you're making the effort and dealing with the frustration you hate feeling so much, means that you still want them in your life? So rather than I want them gone, it more like I don't know how to react around them anymore which causes a problem. So." He paused. "Doesn't that all mean, even after all this, you still love them?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**  
**-Comments/reviews are always appreciated!**  
**-XoXo Yuukiri**


	35. Takashi: A Simple Story

**Hey this is a side story as a small apology for the extreme delay with my newest update I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it =)  
*There's a new chapter as well after this short story =)  
**

**Takashi: A Simple Story  
**

I used to wonder why I was placed on this earth, why I was born, and if I would ever find someone who would understand me, even though I don't even understand myself. After that I began to think there was no actual purpose if anything, it was to live through each mundane day but then I met _her._

I started dating the 'ice queen' of our grade two weeks ago and honestly, I don't understand why people are so insistent on seeing only one side of her. Sure, she says some harsh things but sometimes she can be so sweet, innocent, and kind. She's a great girl not to mention smart, she makes dumb guys like me feel even dumber. If anything I love the fact that she's so straightforward and that she never avoids confrontation; I wont condemn her for speaking out for herself. That being said I'm surprised she accepted to go out with me, I'm just the typical guy with maybe a little cluelessness going on but I'm nothing special; really. Maybe it's because she thinks some my perspectives are hilarious, judging by her actions on our last few dates. I sighed as I passed by the library, I hated lunch breaks when there's no one else to be with.

Speaking of dates sometimes her friend Akemi would come along. Not that I mind, well I do just a little bit but otherwise I'm cool with the whole situation. I mean Akemi is her only friend and they're close, but it's kind of awkward because I don't know what to say when I'm with her. I mean I've heard the rumors and when I was in her class, she seemed so quiet. I know I shouldn't judge but I can't help it, she was kind of gloomy the whole time last year. Not that I blame her, after what happened to her but still, we have nothing in common that we can talk about. The one thing we can talk about is her family situation but what kind of person starts a conversation with "hey you know that time your dad got arrested?" no, I'm not going to be insensitive to my girlfriend's best friend.

Still, when you think about how gloomy Akemi was last year, I'm surprised how bubbly she is around Madeline. How on earth did those two become friends? Especially when Madeline gave that introduction, well it was sweet how she defended Akemi, a complete stranger to her, even if she said she didn't. To be honest if you asked me how I fell for Madeline I wouldn't be able to answer, I just simply did. And you wouldn't believe how nervous I was when I decided to ask her out.

"Takashi-san!"

I turned around and saw Akemi running down the hallway out of breath. Well this is going to be awkward, why is she talking to me? We don't really interact with each other even when we hang out with Madeline. So I decided to go with the casual, "hey."

She stopped in front of me and smiled slightly and pushed a bunch of brochures in my face. "Help me pick."

I fumbled with the papers as she began to push me towards the steps and sat me down. "Pick for what?" I asked as I casually went through the papers.

"These are all events that are happening in the next month, help me pick where we should take Madi next!" She grinned.

"Can't you pick?"

"Yeah but they all seemed so fun that I need a second opinion, I can't drag Madi to all of these, she would start chastising me for doing that." She pouted, this was so weird, I never saw Akemi with anything but a frown before.

"Er, I guess the new opening of the carnival seems cool, they have a promotion for games on opening day." I said flimsily.

"Oh true! I didn't see that, and Madi hasn't been to a carnival before." She smiled. "That's one down."

"How many do you want to pick?"

"At least fifteen." She said firmly.

"Why fifteen?"

She gave me a blank look. "Well five times three is fifteen."

"Why five times three then." I asked.

"Well there's five weeks in a month." She explained.

"Then why three times a week?"

"Because I want Madi to go out as much as possible, she likes staying home and studying so much." She frowned at the thought.

"Then why not take her out everyday?" I asked.

She laughed. "Well I have to make sure she still has time to date you! Or are you planning to not take her out anymore?" She narrowed her eyes slightly.

I grew defensive. "I'm not going to break up with her!"

She smiled. "Good, 'cause Madi really likes you."

I smiled. "I like her too."

"Good, now pick out another one." She ordered.

I chuckled a little before pausing. "Why are you doing so much for her?"

"Hmm?" She hummed while looking through more brochures.

"I know you two are good friends and all but there's no need to put so much effort as to find the best places to go, I'm sure Madeline would like anything you pick." I explained.

She smiled, "I know she would but I want her to have the best time she could possibly have. Madi have lacks some of the basic social experiences, so she doesn't really know the fun aspects of living, I want to show that to her." She turned her head towards me. "Now what I want to ask is why do you keep calling her Madeline? It's so formal."

"Well, we've only been dating a little bit, I don't think Madeline is that comfortable with me yet."

"But she allowed you in her life, that means she's ready for some degree of closeness, if you don't take the first step nothing will happen. Madi definitely wont do anything she's too shy." She laughed lightly.

"What would I start with?" I sighed.

"How about calling her Madi? I'm sure she'll be glad to for some sort of closeness." She paused before turning to me. "But don't go too fast, Madi is still new to this whole dating thing."

I paused before answering. "You know her pretty well."

She laughed. "Well of course, I love her after all."

I watched her as she hummed while looking through the papers as if she was having the time of her life. I smiled softly. _'Well, it looks like we do have something in common.'_

* * *

**Thanks** **for reading!  
*Reviews are always appreciated  
-YuukiRi**_  
_


	36. Shattered Bonds

**Hey! First I like to sincerely apologize to everyone who was expecting an update a few months ago, honestly I just didnt feel up to it at the time. For those who gave up waiting I understand and for those who did thank you for putting up with my unreasonable erratic updates and I hope you enjoy this chapter =)**

**Shattered Bonds**

"_Doesn't that all mean, even after all this, that you still love them?"_

I sighed as I rolled onto my side, hugging onto my pillow frustrated. Takashi's words rang inside my head louder and louder each passing day. _'Why would I still love them? Why would I even like them? When they caused me so much pain. I don't understand.'_ My sole purpose of surviving of killing is gone. I truly had nothing to live for any longer.

I felt sadness grip my heart, squeezing it as if it wanted it to burst. My hand griped my shirt on the left side of my chest. I replayed the conversation with Takashi over and over. I glanced at the door, they haven't even visited once to say _anything_, it has been two weeks already, and even if they wanted to give me space they should still say something. _'Or maybe they don't care_.' My frown formed on my lips, if they didn't care why should I? Why should I approach them when they may have already forgotten the whole incident? As if it was a small event in their lives? I glanced my hand, no matter how many times or how long I look I can only see red. As if I dyed my hand with red paint. Whenever I see it, I can only feel worse. I have stained my hands for so long, how could I even live normally anymore? I looked to my side and saw my cell, then I remembered something, something I decided long ago, that after I killed Oni-chan, I would quit. My expression was soon laced in somewhat sadness. Even though I could never really admit it, the Dealer was someone I could rely on, for certain things. He was my support, when I first began this job.

I picked up my cell and gave it a momentary longing glance before quickly dialing the number. A familiar voice picked up, one that I would probably never hear again. "Hello?"

"It's me, Dealer."

"Well, well princess, where have you been hiding?"

"No where in particular." I answered softly; I could feel him smirk on the other end.

"And how may I be of service to you on this fine day?" He asked snootily.

I released a soft chuckle; I will never be able to hear his ridiculous sarcasm or treatment again. The thought of that made me even think of not quitting. But I knew I couldn't continue with this job anymore, I have no confidence that I'll be able to keep my sanity when I have no certain goal in mind.

"Princess?" The Dealer spoke out questioningly.

I opened my mouth slightly before biting my lip.

"Princess?" He repeated again in my silence.

"I'm done." I said with a note of finality and even though I couldn't see his expression I could instinctively tell that he understood what I meant. I did mention it to him at the beginning after all, that once I reached my goal, I wouldn't do this job anymore.

For a few moments he didn't say anything until he answered slowly. "I see."

I swallowed. "I have nothing I desire that needs this job anymore, I have no reason, to deal with this world anymore."

"I see." He said again. "You said that didn't you?" He paused. "I'm going to miss our frequent talks."

I answered with silence as I suddenly remembered that I met him at the ball. "By the way, you look quite different from what I expected."

"Oh? So what did you expect?"

"A creep with no social life who lives on takeout." I answered smoothly.

He gave a mellow chuckle. "You would say that." He made a long sigh. "I'll really miss that bluntness of yours." He paused. "Are you sure? Once you decide to cut connections it'll be hard to get them back together, I am high in demand after all, princess."

"Yeah," I answered momentarily. "I have already, reached the end."

"Are you still shocked about your Oni-chan?" He asked quietly.

My eyes shot opened. "How, did you find out about that?"

"My apologies princess." He said. "But I was watching you and your bother's interaction with one another before I left."

I relaxed back into my wall. What surprised me more was that I didn't seem to care that he knew. "I see."

"Having doubts?" He asked tentatively.

My eyes fluttered. "Who knows?" I stated more than questioned

"You do."

I rolled my eyes. "Sarcasm is not in my taste selection at the moment." I narrowed my eyes. "How much do you know?"

I could feel him grin. "Who knows?"

"Don't play coy."

"Hey princess, I think you could do it."

I paused. "Do what?"

"Overcome it." He answered vaguely; I heard the clear sound of his eating what I assumed to be peanuts by the crunching.

My eyes darkened as pretended to remain ignorant. "How would you know?"

"Because, God doesn't give people trials they can't overcome." He stated simply.

At first I blanked before giving a low insane chuckle. "God? Since when did you believe in God?'

"I never said I didn't, but perhaps what you misunderstood is that I don't believe in _that _God." He added.

"_That_ God?" I repeated in the same tone.

"Maybe I should say that _type_ of God." He said to himself.

"Type?" I repeated again puzzled.

"I don't believe in the type of God says that He's always there to support us. Or that if you really believe then you could do _anything_." I heard him snort. "I believe there is someone bigger than all of us, call him God, actually rather than a God, I would say he's the devil who continuously throws trials us. Difficult trials, but never harder than what we can actually handle. Some crazed idiot would probably doll up that concept and say its so that we could get stronger, but a realist such as my self would say that its because that devilish so called figment of God can toy with us and see us suffer and so that he could see us suffer for as long as possible, he would only give us the hardest challenge we could over come."

"How pleasant." I stated dryly.

"Yes its quite a inspirational quote." He said as though he was agreeing. "But princess I think when it comes to games like that, I think you'll always come out top."

"I never thought I'd see the day where I hear something inspirational from you." I snorted.

"But seriously, I think you could accomplish anything you wanted."

I shook my head. "If that were true I wouldn't be where I am right now."

"But that's only because you don't know what you want."

"_Excuse me_?"

"It's true isn't? That you're deciding between so many different things, that you don't even know what exactly you want now." He answered. "But you know I think, the thing you want isn't as complicated as you make it to be."

I paused; thinking. _'What I want?'_ If anything the only thing I always wanted, was revenge, and to be able to live the rest of my life happily. I froze _'Happily.'_ "Thanks."

I felt him grin on the other end. "You know when you first came to me, I thought you were some teenage brat."

I growled. "_Thanks._"

He laughed. "Don't make that face. You know that you're my favourite now." He paused as I heard him sigh lightly. "You know, the reason why I liked you is that no matter how corrupted the person was, no matter what villainous deeds they did you never laughed." He paused. "Other's however, whenever they killed someone they would act as if they have won a trophy while mocking their death. Remember our first meeting? How I said that? You refuted me saying that it was foolish to mock the death of people we kill because it was basically admitting that we humans our weak and fragile creatures."

"You made me your favourite because I wouldn't _laugh_?" I said in reflex, I didn't know that.

He chuckled. "Yeah, well that single conversation is the reason that I so readily accepted you."

"You mean there was a possibility that you wouldn't accept me?"

"No, it just means there may have been a chance where I'm not as kind to you. I'm very picky with my other customers princess."

I paused to think for a moment before nodding slowly. "Well, thanks, I suppose."

"Anytime." I heard him breathe out. "So what's your plan?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Well because I'm worried about you princess. I mean I know you forgave your Oni-chan and all but-"

"Wait a second. _How did you know about that_?" I hissed.

"I have my resources, I am the Dealer after all." He announced smugly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what_ I _have in mind for my future is hardly any of your business. And besides just because I forgave him, it doesn't mean anything is going to happen."

"True, but don't you enough of all this hate already?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Since when did you care?"

"Like I've been saying, you're my favourite princess. And I saw you smile at the banquet remember? I have to say, you're much cuter when you do."

I snorted.

"Even though there are times where you can do nothing but hate, but sometimes you just have to let it go and move on to the next chapter." He paused. "I've seen many types of people princess, who ran on the single emotion of hatred, and their ends were never pretty."

"Has _everyone_ decided to be my personal therapist this week?"

"If you have that many, it just means that you're loved by many doesn't it?" His voice bumbled in laughter.

I paused as I stared into nothing as remembered everything said to me since that day. "Yeah, maybe it does."

I felt him smile gently through the phone as he suddenly said. "Well, I shouldn't hold you too long, you're going to have a visitor soon after all."

"What?"

I sensed him smirking. "It's been a pleasure to work with you princess."

I froze for a single second, this was it, after this, I had no real connection to that world anymore. I swallowed slowly as I replied. "Indeed it has, Dealer."

"May you never feel the need to come back." He said softly.

"You can never tell what's going to happen in the future." I said sensibly.

He paused and chuckled. "That's true, I never did like saying final goodbyes either."

"No one does." My eyes softened.

"Than how about, till we meet again?"

I nodded slowly. "Till we meet again Dealer." Then I hung up. I looked at the floor dazed. I never once thought about the need to be happy, I just wanted to stop feeling that horrible feeling that kept eating away at my stomach. The fact that I was alone, just like I am today. I _hated_ that fact. I glanced around my room, the lack of warmth it possessed. I frowned. Then my eyes landed on that necklace, that single glass flake of snow, which may have been the cause of this whole snowballing business. I sighed as I picked up watching it glisten in the sunlight. "If only we never met . . . why can't I think like that?" I never understood that no matter how much pain I felt, I could never regret what happened. I never once thought that way. I sighed again as I placed back the pendant and heard a hesitant knock on my door. I raised a brow, well, the Dealer did say someone was coming. I sauntered towards my door and hesitantly opened it enough for my body fit through. My eyes widened when I saw who was on the other side. "Touya." I said with a note of surprise. "And what do I owe to this unexpected visit?"

I saw him cough in reflex, before he pronounced slowly and calmly. "I thought that if you didn't have any plans we could go out for ice cream."

I stared at him coolly. "What if I told you I have plans?"

"Then I would come back another time. But I know you don't otherwise you would say it outright."

I snorted. "Why ice cream? Have you not realized the weather that you're currently standing in?"

He sighed before smiling slightly. "I promised I would."

I blinked.

"_Tou-ya." I said as if his name was two separate words._

"_It's Oni-chan." He repeated the phrase I've heard everyday. _

"_Then Oni-chan, where are you going?" I tottered after him._

"_I have club practice this morning."_

"_But you said you'd walk me to school." I pouted._

"_I said maybe, I'm sorry, I promise that when I have time we'll go out for ice cream."_

"_But you're always busy." I complained._

"_I'll do it as soon as I can, someday alright? I have exams to go through."_

_I pouted. "Fine."_

"_You're such a good little sister." He patted my head warmly._

"_I know." I giggled. "Bye-bye, Oni-chan."_

"_Bye, see you after school." He waved at me._

I opened my mouth and closed it almost instantly. I couldn't believe that he remembered, something we said over a decade ago, that even _I _remembered. I swallowed "alright."

I saw his face brighten slightly.

I bit my lip. "Don't think I've forgiven you, I simply, feel like eating ice cream at the moment."

He gave a small shy smile. "I know."

I don't really think he understood what I just said but I think he understood what I meant. I grabbed my coat and slid it on quickly before I opened my drawer to grab my wallet and keys, I caught sight of my gun and gazed at it for a moment. My eyes softened as I closed the drawer. _ 'I won't be needing that, right?'_

I exited my apartment and closed the door behind me and saw Touya leaning against the rail. "Ready?" He asks

"Depends on what you're asking about." I answered vaguely.

He smiled slightly as he gestured me to walk first and followed behind me swiftly. He guided me to a white SUV and opened the passenger door for me. I slid into the seat and closed the door before shivering slightly from how cold it was.

I stared into the vast snow coated scene as he started the engine. He suddenly spoke. "I didn't expect you to agree."

"With good reason." I replied dryly.

"I thought you wouldn't trust me." He continued with the lightest tone possible.

"I don't." I answered before I continued softly. "But I wanted to have some ice cream, that's all there is to it."

"So you don't trust me with your life, but you're willing to endanger it for ice cream?" He said half jokingly.

"Shows how little you know about me." I replied icily. "I suppose after abandoning me for thirteen years it's to be expected." It was the wrong the to say, he immediately stiffened at my words.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." I said softly. "Or else you would be admitting that you were wrong, then where would I be? I don't need apologies, what's done is done. The last thing I need is someone telling me I survived all these years for something that you now believe is wrong."

There was a moment of silence before he replied so quiet that I could barely hear. "Alright. I won't."

We drove the rest of way in a strange kind of silence, almost _peaceful_. I decided I didn't dislike it as I continued to stare at the view in front of me when. When we finally came to a stop I stepped outside. I observed the small store from head to toe before giving a sign of approval.

"It's a pretty well known shop." Touya said as he opened the door and we grabbed our seats. "Meiling-" He immediately paused when he realized his mistake.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, Meiling told you right?"

He numbly nodded.

"I was the one who told her to check this place out." I mentioned carelessly.

"I see." He answered. "Have you talked to them yet?" He almost mumbled.

I snorted. "Do you really think it was really wise to ask me that? Besides I know you know the answer."

He gave a slightly disappointed look. "I see. Have you thought about when you're going to contact them?"

I felt the urge to laugh but fought it back down. "Are you really asking me?"

I could see his fidget under the table. "Well, I'm worried."

"For me?" I cut off. "Or for them?"

"For both." He said a little more strongly.

I smirked. "Whatever. Who said I was planning to talk to them. As far as they're concerned I have no intention of letting them in my life again."

"But you gave me a second chance." Touya said imploringly.

"I wouldn't call it a second chance." I said under my breath but he caught it.

"Then explain why you're eating ice cream with me?" He demanded.

"I told you, I just felt like having ice cream." I retorted. _'Liar, why are you making it so difficult? Didn't you say so yourself? That you're already forgiven him.'_

"I admit that Meiling and them may have had impure motives in the beginning-"

"And because of who exactly?" I seethed.

Touya ignored me as he continued. ""But they really, truly care for you now. Especially Tyler. Don't make it harder than necessary. For both of you."

"If it wasn't for your stupid plan none of this would have happened in the first place." _'Stop making a scene, you're going to ruin everything.'_ But, what's 'everything?' what do I have left?_ 'The people who you're killing yourself to stay away from.' _I frowned. "Shut up."

"What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. So if they truly care why haven't they even tried to contact me to speak for themselves?"

"Because I told them to give you some space for a bit."

"Oh because _you_ told them eh?" I snorted. "Well, do you expect me to make the first move or something?" _'Stop it! Stop talking! Don't say things you don't mean! Haven't you already decided to move on? Why are you backing out?'_

"I just don't want the people who are important to me to continue hurting each because of my decisions." Touya argued, but his eyes softened. "If you don't agree with me, why did you cry for me that day? Why did you call me Oni-chan again?"

"_But please get me wrong. I haven't forgiven you. I'm simply ready to move on and allow myself to give you another chance to have another place in my life. Because I finally realized it, no, more like I'm finally willing to admit what I always knew." I gave a small smile. "That the only reason that I wanted to kill you was so that I didn't realize I still loved you." I began to turn out of the aisle as I looked back to face them. "Hilarious isn't it? Or should I say ironic?"_

"_You don't hate me?" He asked hesitantly._

_I huffed turning away. "You really don't listen well do you? Don't make assumptions, all I said was willing to move forward. Whether I forgive you or not is a different story." I took a single step towards the door. "But, I'm glad." I paused as I turned my head slightly and gave light smile, teasing almost. "I'm glad I didn't shoot, I'm glad I didn't end up killing you." A single tear streamed from my eye. "I'm so glad you're alive, Oni-chan."_

_'Stop being so stubborn and make nice with them, you know you're lonely-'_ I gritted my teeth. "I know, so shut up already." I whispered under my breath. I looked up at _Oni-chan_. "Because I didn't want to live that life anymore." I admitted angrily, Oni-chan looked shocked. "It's true I hated you, and I continued to hate you for thirteen years. But there was always a small part of me that was always whispering 'what if?' What if this was just a dream? What _if_ everything was a lie? What _if_ Oni-chan still loved me? I may have always hoped that and in turn I thought was shameful so in order to end it, I decided I had to kill you as soon as I could; to erase those feelings. Escape from them you could say. But when my 'what if's' became a possible reality, I could only shamefully try to resist grabbing it." Tears began to fall from my eyes. "In all honesty, I didn't really forgive you, it was just me being the self-centered girl I've always been. I didn't really care what was the truth anymore. I was just so tired of living, I was so tired of going through everything alone Oni-chan." Like a child I began to cry silently not knowing how to stop.

Touya held a look that conformed from confusion to sadness then to and a look of apology. With just his eyes I could hear him say _'I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much.'_

I wiped my tears away slowly. "I'm truly pathetic Touya, all it took for me to forgive you, was by hearing you say you still cared."_ 'No matter how much my pride tried to resist, I could never fight off the feeling emptiness that only you could fill again.'_ I bit my lip. _'The warmth of family.'_

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm really so sorry for not being a better brother for you."

I told myself that I didn't want apology, which if he apologized everything I worked for would seem unnecessary, pointless. But after hearing it, _really_ hearing it, I felt that an apology was all I ever wanted. We stood there for a few minutes until my tears finally ceased. _'I wonder, why I was so scared of embracing something that makes me feel at peace.'_ I closed my eyes. "Hey, Oni-chan."

"What?" He asked gently.

"I'm hungry."

I felt him pause before he began to rumble with laughter. He gently guided me back to my seat and said. "I'll go order then."

I nodded slowly as I watched him walk off but remembered I needed to tell him my order and yelled out after him. "I want-"

"Strawberry." He cut off before smiling at me. "I know."

I nodded in agreement as I watched him line up. Maybe, it was time we went try to make things how they used to be. Instead of looking at the past I should look forward to the future. _'After all, I'm not strong enough to keep holding onto this hatred forever.'_

"Here you go." Oni-chan gently placed a cup of strawberry ice cream in front of me. Even after all this time I couldn't understand why he still knew what my favourite flavor was. I snuck a glance at Oni-chan who seemed amazed at the chocolate ice cream before. That child like expression, how long has it been since I've seen it? I released a small chuckle, _'such a childish expression on a mature face . . . it really doesn't match._' I smiled softly, as I took a spoon and gingerly scooped up a bite of ice cream. "So . . ." I began, "you and Lee-san huh?"

At this Oni-chan snorted and slightly choked mid-swallowing his dessert. At this I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't hurt yourself Touya."

He wiped his mouth clumsily as he stumbled through his sentences. "You want to talk about," he choked again. "Me and Meiling?"

"Yeah, like how do you put up with someone at short-tempered as her? I really have to question your tastes Touya." I giggled. _'This is how I always imagined how a family should be.'_

"Well, Meiling does have a bit of a temper I admit. But she has many other good points as well." Touya's cheeks tinted red as he stammered out his sentence.

I gave a knowing smile. "You mean in bed?" This made him choke again. Which in turn made me laugh again. "Touya how shy are you?"

"I'm not." He argued. "I just don't feel comfortable discussing this with my _little_ sister."

"Touya. I'm not a child, I know what sex is."

"I know you do but I don't want to discuss my sex life with my sister." He sputtered.

_'Wow, how cute.' _I grinned. "So you _do _have one, although we can't discuss it, it relieves me to know that one exists. I rather not have socially awkward Oni-chan."

"You used to be so innocent." Oni-chan mourned.

I rolled my eyes. "When I was five. It has been thirteen years. Could you blame your sister for being curious?"

He gave me one glance, which I returned with a mischievous look. "I suppose I can't." He began to laugh.

I gave him one smug look before my expression softened. "Do you," I paused. "Love her?"

Touya stopped laughing as well before looking at me into the eye. "Yes, I really do."

I continued to stare before I closed my eyes with finality, "don't you feel embarrassed saying that with such a straight face?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "But what can I do? I'm in love."

I sighed. "Love." I chuckled. "It really makes us do crazy things doesn't it? It diverts us from the logical path."

"Yes, but no one ever said that logical path would make you happier." Touya commented. There was a pause and then the question I did not want to hear or even think about came into play. "Is it really impossible for you to talk to them again like this?"

I frowned. "Aren't you glad enough that _we_ are able to talk like this?" I added testily. _'That was an unnecessary statement.'_ My mind murmured, I sighed as I watched Oni-chan fluster over what seemed like a threat.

"Well, yes . . . of course." He began nervously but I could hear the tentative word _but _underlining his sentence.

"Then accept the fact that even if you and Meiling are together, and even if all four of you are the best of pals, I will never join you to be with them." I said cleanly and smoothly. "Your sister does not have to get along with every person in your life."

"I suppose." He said faintly. "But," he said a bit more strongly. "They really want you to forgive them. Even if this only began because of me, they all care about you."

I sighed as I finished the last bit of my ice cream and licked my lips. "It doesn't matter, even if I'm willing to forgive them, I will not be the one to make the first move."

"What would it take for you to forgive them?" Oni-chan asked imploringly.

I paused with my actions as I answered softly. "I'm waiting for something."

"For what?"

I smiled deviously. "I don't know. But I feel that if what I'm waiting for doesn't happen, nothing else ever will between us. Remember learning the snowball effect Touya? It can only occur when given a push."

"So you're willing to forgive them?"

I smirked. "Dear Oni-chan, are you incapable of reading between the lines?" I paused. "More importantly, they would do better to have an explanation why Oni-chan is trying harder than they are. You really want me to come to that wedding huh?"

"W-wedding?" He sputtered.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, since we don't have that whole 'kill each other' thing between us anymore, I don't see any reason why you wouldn't get married."

"But-"

"But what? _Oh, _are you hesitating because you think since I currently despise your girlfriend at the moment so I'll never allow you two to get married?" I chuckled. "No need to worry, I think letting you be with the person who actually brought happiness into the life I basically ruined is the least I could do." I joked.

"I think the blame that anyone's life is ruined is because of me." Touya muttered.

I glared. "Don't start. I thought about it and if this never happened, I would've never met Akemi." I smiled at him. "And I'll never regret that she was part of my life."

He looked as if wanted to continue arguing my point with me, but once he saw me smile, he smiled as well. "Okay." He paused as he fidgeted for a bit, which began to irritate me. I was about to say something until he said. "Do you think we could ever go back to the way we used to? Could you ever forgive me?"

I stared at him for what seemed like a few minutes before I burst out laughing. "Really Oni-chan? After everything I said and all that happened since we left my place you're still thinking about that? What do you think we've been doing for the past hour?" I wiped a tear away from laughing so hard. "Touya, you really can't read between the lines."

o0o

Touya dropped me off at my apartment; he kept insisting he'd walk me to the door but I used my fantastic skills of persuasion to stop him.

"Are you really sure?" Touya asked through the open window of his car.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He already started his car, why is he still asking?

"Alright." He said dejected. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful." I replied half-snootily.

He forehead continued to crease with worry. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye." I waved as he drove off. I turned shakily as I began to walk to my two-story apartment. I tried to walk in a straight line as I walked towards the end of the snow covered balcony hall. Watching my feet as they leave footprints on the thin layer of snow. I froze when I reached my apartment door. A small white and red paper bag stood nonchalantly in from of me. I frowned slightly as I shifted it slightly with my foot, as if I was unsure if it was safe to pick up.

When it fell over with a soft thud I continued to stare at it blankly as if I was waiting for something to occur. I shifted my lips to the side when nothing happened. I slowly bent down to pick up the package with my pinky; shaking it again when it reached my eyelevel. I peered inside and saw a white cake box with a red ribbon, the same packaging that was used for the 'apology' cake the fools gave me. I froze before I hesitantly picked up the box and gazed at it for a couple more moments. I grabbed the end of a ribbon with a slightly shaky finger and tugged it gently. The ribbon released itself from its binds immediately, allowing the cardboard lid to pop up and reveal the contents of the cake box.

My eyes widened slightly as my cherry lips formed into a melancholy smile I closed my eyes before lifting my head to gaze at the endless sky and laughed. "Touya how can you ask me to forgive someone who doesn't care if they're forgiven or not? " _'I've wondered for weeks why they didn't at least try to contact me if they cared at all.'_ I turned back towards my door unlocked it, I paused before whispering to myself. "I guess I won't have to ask myself anymore will I?" I stridden inside and closed the door behind me. "After all, this speaks for itself." I murmured as I gently released the box from my cold hands above the kitchen trash. A box that contained nothing more than brutally mutilated dark chocolate cake, a shredded note. It was nothing more than a broken apology.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
*Comment/reviews are always appreciated!  
-YuukiRi  
**


	37. To You, With Love

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long gap between chapters, but I'm working on it :)  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the plot of this story!**

**To You, With Love**

I didn't understand. I _still _don't understand. _Why _bother sending me that cake? Did they feel the need to clarify how much they hated being with me? That they couldn't be happier for being free of me? Is that it? They want to be sure that I wont have any misconceptions that I wont go after them with questions or hopes. I raked my fingers through my tousled hair and heaved a sigh before burying my face into my hands. _'So that they will never see me again.'_

I tear slid along my nose and I quickly wiped it off as if it was never there, just like the memories I shared with them. Another tear made its way down my cheek, which caused me to wipe and scoff at my state. "When did I become so weak?" I whispered. I looked down as if I were trying to hide my tears even though there was no one else here to see me. "This is why I didn't want anyone near me." I continued to whisper, trying to unravel this ridiculous life I was living. "I didn't want change so why did you change me if you planned to leave me?" I sniffed. "I didn't want to change." I paused. "I wish I didn't change. Whoever said change is better was a fool. Change is nothing but a-" I paused abruptly, as the word was caught in my throat. I released a throaty chuckle, even at this stage I did not wish to admit it. I do not want to acknowledge this cold reality that I was once engulfed in again.

I do not want to admit that I accepted someone once again. I do not want to admit that they affected me in a way that I now hated. I do not want to acknowledge that there was a time I called those fools my friends. I do not want to admit that I trusted them, that I fell in love, that I allowed my emotions to control my actions, that I believed that they would always be by my side and that they betrayed me in an instant. I do not want accept these facts.

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand. I could not believe that I thought for even a moment that I could get past this and be with them again. The moment my brother mentioned that they too wanted to work past this I allowed myself to believe in that possibility again. Such a fool I was.

"In fact I'm still a fool." I muttered to myself as I shed one last tear and wiped it vehemently with the palm of my hand. I'm now at loss at what to do and how I should move one from here. I could feel that I was breaking, that I had no real desire to keep walking. I wonder how I thought I could go through this before; my grand plan to kill my brother had failed, changed technically. Even though I have accepted the truth he gave me, even though I now feel at peace with this why don't I feel alive? Why can't I gather the energy to move on? Why do I feel such need to have those fools in my life?

I can't accept reality; I can't move on, why can't I even regret the fact that I ever met them. "I'm pathetic." I insulted. "Useless." I paused. "And such a fool." To be caught up in such emotions. I knew though, I knew that if I took their hand I wouldn't be able to turn back, that even if it all blew up in my face I would break _again. _I flopped onto my bed before rolling on to my side as I recalled my conversation from earlier.

_"So you'll come right?"_

_ I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, yes I'll be there for lunch. Geez big brother it's not as if I'll forget."_

_ "That's not what I'm worried about." He mumbled through the receiver._

_ "Then why are you reminding me?" I clenched my cell in irritation._

_ He laughed softly. "Just don't get mad." _

_ I scoffed. "As if I would get mad over something so small you stupid brother."_

_ "That's not what I was talking about." He mumbled again. _

_ "What?" I said. "Whatever I'll see you later."_

_ "Yeah, later."_

I sat up slightly aggravated. "I might as well get going before the snow gets any heavier." I tossed a combination of clothes on and left within the next fifteen minutes. I chose to walk instead of driving such a short distance. I watched my feet slowly step into the perfect smooth surface of the snow looking back a few times at my trail. I stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the stop signal to turn green, counting silently. "One, two, three." I continued on with my walk the second the light turned, speeding up my pace.

I practically ran to the meeting place almost as if I was inspired; not caring whether people were looking at me or not. _'As if I ever cared'. _I walked in nonchalantly hearing the ring of a bell to notify the waiters of my arrival. I went up to the counter and said. "Reservation for Miyake party of two."

The waiter looked at me a friendly smile before glancing down, his face became perplexed as he looked back up. "Sorry, I do not see that on our records."

"What?"

"We have Miyake party for six. Could that perhaps be yours?"

It was my turn to make a confused expression. "It can't be, since I've made plans to only meet with my brother here." Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder I turned my head to see my brother giving a polite smile.

"Yes sorry, she's with me."

The waiter gave a slightly hesitant smile before walking back to the kitchen. My brother released a weak chuckle. "You're late."

I huffed following his steps. "I am not, I simply could not find our table in time." I turned to face him. "And since when did your meeting for two became a meeting for six?"

"Well…"His voice died off when we reached the table.

I took one look at the table we stopped at before I swiveled on my heel and tried to walk back to the front of the store.

"Wait, wait, wait." My brother said quickly and grabbed my arm. "Look I know you're upset-"

"Upset? Do I really? I thought I was making it subtle." I snorted.

"And I understand why-"

"And yet you still planned this." I pointed at the group accusingly.

"Well actually I planned this." Meiling stood up from her seat to defend my brother.

I looked at her evenly before turning back to my brother. "Even if you didn't plan this, you still agreed to pick up the phone and trick me into coming here."

"Well in my defense," my brother began. "I didn't trick you, technically, I just didn't give you all the fine details."

I glared at him, gave a momentary look of disbelief and clapped mockingly. "Well done brother you found a loophole in my words to avoid the blame."

"Well I remember a certain smart ass who told us that she doesn't lie, she just avoids the truth." Meiling snorted.

I smiled squarely at her. "Well then that smart ass must've thought she couldn't trust the people she was talking to and she was right."

Meiling clenched her jaw but Touya grabbed her shoulder tightly and began. "Let's just sit down alright? It's still a simple lunch with me."

I frowned.

"You'll have to talk to them again at some point." He continued. "If they really offend you I won't mind if you left."

I huffed once more before I grudgingly sat down at the edge of the rectangular table. I looked at each of them indignantly before making a quick concise order to the waitress. "Cheeseburger no pickle fries on the side, small coke, no ice."

The waitress nodded numbly as if she were stunned by my tone and jotted down the other orders before scampering back to the front desk. I crossed my legs, narrowing my eyes, waiting for them to speak. "Well since you took the trouble to deceive me into coming her I assume there is a reason?"

"Is the tone really necessary Yukari?" Tomoyo asked timidly.

I looked at her. "I'm sorry Daidouji-san I didn't realize that we were on friendly terms."

"Don't you dare harass her Yukari," Eriol intervened.

I smirked. "Ah yes I forgot that you existed Mr. Prince Charming, I'll try to mind my tone for that dainty _fragile_ princess that you keep smothering with your love." I noticed him tightening his grip before widening my smirk.

"Angel," said a soothing voice beside Eriol, the one face I tried to avoid eye contact with since I noticed his presence.

I steadied my breathing before facing him with a confident smile. "Li, I see you still enjoy mocking me with that ridiculous naming sense of yours. Or are you so deep into your role that you haven't quite shaken off what's reality and what isn't yet?"

"Angel," he repeated with a soothing voice, as if he was trying to lull me back to trusting him again. He continued to gaze deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to uncover any hurt I was feeling. As if I would let him know how hurt I was.

"Okay, before this whole situation gets out of hand, we'll move to the main topic." Meiling interrupted swiftly. "Yuu, as much as I hated this plan which caused me to dislike you unjustly I, we are sorry for lying to you."

I looked at her unfazed. "Is that all you made me come here for?"

She scoffed. "You haven't lost that tongue I see."

"How could I? It's not as if I'm insane enough to slice off my own tongue." I sneered.

Meiling sighed. "Look, I know Touya's plan was horrible to you and to him for that matter, but can't you see that we're sorry? And that we want to make up?"

"Make up?" I repeated, not believing what you she just said. "And why would you want to make up with me?"

"Because we still want to be friends with you." Tomoyo piped in.

I chuckled. "Now that's a funny joke."

"We're not joking Angel, nor are we lying." Syaoran stated firmly.

"And why should I even believe that? Better yet, why would I _make up_ with any of you?" I glanced to the side and notice my brother's nervous expression and Meiling's angry one. _'Now I know who's the man in that relationship.'_

"Because we're trying to apologize!" Meiling raised her voice slightly.

I turned to face Meiling again before sneering. "Apologize? Do you think that would fix everything? An _apology_?" I scoffed. "Do you think life happens like in the movies where you simply cry, say sorry and all is forgiven?" I released a small nervous chuckle and glanced away trying to contain the wave of nerves inside me. I calmed myself down before I gave them a small smile. "It simply doesn't work that way." I watched them squirm and scoffed once more. "And I don't see why you're all out to get me still, I've decided not to come after Touya anymore."

"Why?" Meiling asked. "We told you, we want to be friends still."

"And _I _am telling you that is what you're saying is just like Santa Claus; a big fat lie." I hissed.

"Hey! I know we had our fair share of lies but don't pretend that there's no lies on your part!" Meiling threw back at me.

I smirked. "Even if that is true Lee-san at least I didn't try to pretend as I was the most innocent and honest person at this table."

"We lied for you!"

I narrowed my eyes in an instant. "_No,_ you lied for Touya, you lied for yourselves."

"It's not like I wanted the plan to work!"

"Yet you still played your part in it." I sneered.

Meiling's face wretched into a vehement expression. "At least we were honest about who we were! You wouldn't even tell us your name!"

I paused as if I was unable to retort which made Meiling smile slightly in triumph before I once again smiled sweetly. "Who I am? I never lied about who I was. If anything, you fools did. Who I am cannot be summed up to a single name, who I am is what I say and what I do _that's _who I am. But you people, who smiled and pretended everything was fine everyday, it _you _who lied about who you were. So what if I never told you my real name? I told you before, a name is nothing but a word." Silence fell as Meiling slumped back into her seat. Syaoran was the one who broke the silence.

"Angel, I know we lied to you back then but we're telling you the truth right now." Syaoran persisted urgently.

I smirked. "Really Li?" He flinched. "If you guys really wanted me to believe you why did you send that cake?"

Syaoran opened his mouth with a puzzled expression. "Because we wanted to apologize, you remember what dark chocolate cake meant to us don't you?"

"Oh I do remember you spouting some pretty words to me when you apologized before." I answered. "But sending that cake only made me confirm how much you people hated me." I gripped my cup, which just arrived, with my meal. "And no need to worry I got the message, I'll stay far, far way."

"What are you talking about? The cake thing is not a lie, that's really a heart felt apology!" Meiling argued. "Are you mad that we didn't give it to you personally? We thought you wanted some space so we left after waiting a while."

I gave them a smile, the ones you give when you were pretending to enjoy something. "Then a little tip for you Lee-san, cakes are only good presents when _they're in one piece._"

They all made a confused expression. "What?" Eriol asked.

I sighed, not wanting to continue wit this charade. "I said, Hiiragizawa-san that if you really wanted me to believe in your _apology_." I made air quotes. "It would be best if you didn't sabotage it with a fork next time."

"We didn't!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

I looked at her incredulously, "I believe I know a destroyed cake when I see one Daidouji-san and I got the message."

"We're not saying we don't believe you but we really left the cake at your door in one piece." Syaoran argued earnestly. His eyes shining persistently as if he really meant what he said, I almost wished I could believe in his words. "Angel, please believe us!"

I snorted as I stood up and took out my wallet and then placed a twenty on the table. "That's for my share and I think I've heard enough from you people. I don't want to be in contact with any of you ever again unless it's absolutely necessary." With that I stalked out of the restaurant. I heard heavy footsteps follow after me I took a deep breath before turning on my heel. "You know I thought we were past this, the whole chasing after each other thing."

"Angel," Syaoran breathed out. "Please come back in."

"Why should I Li?"

"Please don't do this again." He almost whispered.

"Do what? Oh do you mean the facade I take to protect myself from lies? Well the last time I let my guard down with you, it didn't turn out so well for me." I spat out bitterly.

"I understand that you're hurt-"

"Don't begin that speech with me Li!" I all but screamed. "If you get that I'm hurt than why do you keep probing me with a stick?"

"Angel," he began. "I love you, I truly do love you."

I gave him a bitter smile as my eyes began to water. "Why should I believe that? How can you expect me to believe that?"

"Because its true!" He grabbed my arm making me look him in the eye. "Because it's true." He whispered again.

I wrenched myself from his grip. "I don't know that! There's no way for me to confirm that's true!" I yelled at him. I saw him frown slightly his eyes wavering. "You hurt me, and you spat in my face about it. What cake of apology? All I saw is that you never wanted me in your life again."

"Angel we really didn't do anything to that cake! It was really meant as a apology!"

"Lies! I told you before Li I never give second chances."

"Angel, please."

"And you know what? You keep saying that this was an apology, that we wanted to say sorry but have you guys realized that you never actually said 'I'm sorry'?" As single tear escaped my eye and I quickly wiped it away.

"Angel." He said almost lost.

"You know what Li? I thought I was ready to rely on you for the rest of my life, that I could always be with you. And you threw that all in my face, actually you pulled the web of lies that were holding us together." I looked away and sniffed. "To me, what I think is that everything that happened, none of it was real because I was simply your target from the very beginning."

Syaoran snapped out of his trance. "Even if the beginning was something planned, the love between us wasn't a lie! Didn't you say it then too? That even with everything that happened, you still love us."

I scoffed wiping off some snot off my nose. "Even though I cannot deny how much I care for you fools, that those feelings from before are still lingering." I took a deep breath. "They're not enough to make me want to stay with you fools again."

"Angel." Syaoran repeated.

"Look Li, since my brother and Lee-san are probably going to get married I say you stop this whole lie of you ever loving me and we act like civilized people."

"Why can't you give me one more chance? Wasn't what we had worth giving a second chance?" Syaoran continued to beg.

I shook my head. "I can't, I just can't do it anymore I cant let myself take that risk anymore." I paused. "I told you before that losing anything important to me is something I can't handle. It's a feeling that breaks you bit by bit."

"You can always piece things back together." He said.

"I can't."

"Why?" He asked frustrated.

"Because," I paused before I gave a bittersweet smile. "I've already shattered into a million pieces. And if something's that far broken why even bother fixing it?" With that I called a cab and quickly went in, I looked back to see him walking back in the restaurant. I faced forward again and blinked my tears away and I thought that was the end.

•••

But it wasn't.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a banging sound against my door.

"Angel! Angel!"

I groaned in annoyance when I realized who it was. "Go away1" I shouted.

"Angel! Please come out and talk to me!"

"I talked to you twelve hours ago! Now go away you're disturbing the neighbors." I grounded out before ducking back into my covers.

"Well then, I guess you're just going to have to come out before they decide to complain!"

I frowned, I knew he won't go away any time soon and I did not wish to be kicked out of my apartment in the middle of the night. I flipped the blanket away angrily before stomping to my door. I opened it with the chain lock still intact and glared. "Go away." I slammed the door.

He started banging again. "Angel! If you're not going to show your face at least listen to me."

My frown deepened, "fine, talk and go." I smirked when I thought of an idea, I'll just pretend to listen to him and go back to bed, I began to slowly go back to bed.

"You better not be thinking, 'oh I'll just pretend to listen but actually go back to sleep'."

I flinched and growled in disappointment. "I'm not I'm sitting at the door."

"Okay." His voice trailed off.

I sat myself at the door like I said I was going to. I sighed as I leaned back. "What do you want Li? I thought you said all you wanted earlier? I told you, I don't believe anything you say so why are you still trying to lie?"

"I'm not lying."

I snorted. "And like I said I will never believe a word you say ever again."

"I know."

"And yet you're still trying?" I chuckled sardonically.

He paused for a minute before he grinded out in the most lost, saddest voice I ever heard him use. "But I just don't know what else to do."

For a moment I felt sliver of empathy for him but I quickly shook it off. I waited for him to continue, but the silence continued. "So are you planning to say something because I have a very comfortable bed waiting for me and I-"

"I'm sorry." He breathed out.

I froze, not by what he said but the way he said it.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

If it wasn't for the door I could swear he was crying. Pregnant silence filled the air again before I spoke. "It's kinda too late for that now don't you think?"

"I know."

"Even if you repeat it that many times they're nothing more than empty words for me." I stared into the darkness of my home.

"I know."

"You knew yet you still tried."

"I did."

"Stop trying."

"I can't"

"This really isn't going anywhere."

"I know."

"You're not really giving me any reason to forgive you." I mentioned. I don't know why I was just sitting here talking to him, as if nothing had happened between us, that it was just another day. I don't know why but I feel _calm._

"Would you take any reason? You're barely giving me a chance to apologize." He countered. "Can't you give me another chance? Give us another chance? We know we shouldn't have lied, but our feelings now aren't lies."

"I can't know that."

"You can."

"Why?"

"Because its true, you just have to trust me."

I snorted. "How many times are you going to make us go through this?"

"Until you believe me."

"It's not going to happen."

"Then I'll just stay here till you do."

I scoffed. "Seriously? You think that will change anything?"

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to do nothing."

"Li, even if it was all a lie you know how stubborn I can be."

"Syaoran."

I frowned.

"It's Syaoran. Don't call me Li."

"And I should listen to you…?" My voice trailed off.

"Because you still love me."

I snorted. "Confident aren't you?"

"No, but you're not denying it."

I rolled my eyes, _'whatever I'm already talking to him like this already'_. "_Fine _Syaoran, you know how stubborn I can be."

"And you know I'm equally as stubborn."

"Do I?" I asked ironically.

"Everything that you learned about me was true." He replied. "I enjoy winter and fall, my mother could never be the mother of the year, I still like my milk warm, I like baseball, I hate football, I enjoy the rain and the snow, and I love you."

My eyes fluttered as my mind began to cloud. "Stop saying that."

"I won't because it's true, I wont lie to you anymore or ever again, I want us to be together again." He voiced through the door earnestly. "I don't want to live this life without you."

"I told you I don't want to go back."

"I'm not tell you to go back, I'm telling you to walk with me towards the future. To get past this together, like what couples do they overcome obstacles together."

"And I'm sure many couples have to deal with their boyfriend lying since the day they met about killing someone." I said sarcastically.

"No, but that's no reason why we cant anyway."

"I told you, I don't want to."

"Because you're too broken." He restated bitterly.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Yeah, and there's no reason to try to fix something that is far too broken."

"Isn't the fact that I want to enough?" He implored.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "Could you stop trying to make this worse than it really is? You're making it worse, for all of us."

"I'm not," he took a breath. "You are."

I sat there, not quite offended as I actually agreed with him.

"You're not the only one hurting Angel, Meiling, Eriol, Tomoyo they want to be the way we were, friends."

I laughed sardonically, "I really doubt Lee-san wants anything to do with the women who wanted to kill the love of her life."

"Meiling, didn't want you to kill Touya, but you have to understand that she was hurting too. In the beginning, I admit, she did not like you, because of the plan, and how much you meant to Touya."

I sighed. "I could tell. Now I realize why she had so many random outbursts."

"Yeah, she was at conflict with herself, but she really does love you, she fell for your charm like we all did."

"Charm?" I snorted. "Please Syaoran, I'm sure you disliked me as much as Meiling did."

I heard him sigh heavily. "True, I admit that I held a slight resentment, I couldn't understand why, someone would wish to kill such an amazing person. But I didn't know the full story at the time! Touya, only explained a few details, just that we had to create an opportunity for you to kill him." He paused. "But Angel, I did fall for you, we all did, you say you don't have charm but you do! It might not be obvious, but the you, the _real_ you made us fall for you."

I took a deep breath, and I realized that I was crying. I sniffed as I tried to wipe the tears silently. "Look Syaoran, whether or not any of that was true, even if it is true, I can't be sure that none of that would change, I don't want to take that chance anymore."

"But isn't that the cowards way out?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm not a coward."

"But you're taking that choice because you're too scared in believing, to scared to take a chance. That's taking the weak choice. If you just try-"

"And how did that work out for me last time?" My anger rose. "You lied to me, you betrayed me."

"But in the end we cared for you, we wanted to stay friends, isn't the final result what matters in the end?"

"How could you expect that after doing that to me?"

"But you forgave Touya didn't you?" I froze at his question as he continued. "Isn't it because you love him? That you still think of him as an older brother? Because the hate you felt faded when you learned the truth? Don't you feel that the outcome wasn't as bad because you found out the truth?"

I didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Angel?" He called out.

"I-" I began. "I hated my brother so much, I truly did." I paused. "I understand why Meiling hated me, for trying to kill her beloved boyfriend." I simply stated.

"Meiling doesn't hate you she-" Syaoran began.

"You're right, I am weak." I said calmly.

"What?"

"I am taking the cowards way out, I didn't want to admit it before because I had to remain strong to live, but there's no reason to lie to myself anymore."

"I'm not saying-"

"Syaoran that was exactly what you said." I smirked. "I am too weak, too scared to do anything, too afraid to be _hopeful _I've always been."

"Angel." He said confused.

"I told you didn't I?" I took a deep breath as I stared into the moon. " That I was on a time limit."

"What?" I could hear the puzzlement in his voice.

"I, am weak, I had absolutely no confidence in how long I could keep my resolve. In fact I knew that at one point, I wouldn't be able to hold on my hate for Touya. That, it was simply a matter of time, before I would forgive him." I took a deep breath. "And I didn't want that to happen, so, I felt like I was holding an emotional bomb. I had no clue when it would explode, but I knew it would one day and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for forgetting. So, I had to kill Touya as quickly as I could but even in the end my resolve was meaningless." I buried my head in my arms. Why was I telling this to him? Why am I still treating him, like he would understand me?

"Angel," he called out again. "I thought you hated me right now? Why are you telling me this?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I _never _know why I do anything around you fools. I don't understand how you can make me do things that I don't plan to do." I blinked my tears away, not bothering to wipe them. "Every time this happened I would always get so irritated, frustrated to the point that I thought I was going crazy."

"Then, could you possibly try to be with us again? With me?" He asked, holding his breath for an answer.

"No," I took a deep breath. "I know myself very well Syaoran, by tomorrow I'll hate you. In fact currently I do hate you, I don't know if I'm acting civilized because I'm tired and that you dragged me out of bed. But I wont trust you, I wont believe in your words anymore. From now on, the next time I see you should only be when my brother gets married." I slowly opened my eyes; malice began to stir inside me.

"Angel."

"Go away Syaoran, just treat that conversation as the final moment of our relationship. At least we can break up normally." I stood up and began to walk back towards my bed.

"I'm not going, I won't leave until you stop being so stubborn."

I snorted. "You'll be waiting for eternity then."

"I won't, because I know you better than you think."

"If you think that you're just being arrogant." I said loudly from my bed, yawning at myself and slowly doze off. His next few words made them snap back open.

"Even if I am, I love you so I can handle eternity."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!  
Thanks for reading!  
Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
